White House Baby
by Anderverysue
Summary: Blaine Anderson n'a que 24 ans et il est déjà, le jeune le plus prisée du Monde. C'est lui, qui succède au parti Démocrate, au pouvoir du pays depuis 2008. Les évènements récents ont fait de lui, sa marque de fabrique et le voilà en marche, vers la plus belle maison du monde, vers la maison la plus historique, The White House . Mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévus...
1. Chapter 1

**White House Baby :** _\- Romance, Drama, Action, Rated-M [Klaine - Anderlopez relationship] - 6 mai 2015_

 _Blaine Devon Anderson n'a que vingt quatre ans et il est déjà, le jeune le plus prisée du Monde. C'est lui, qui à le privilège de succéder à la Présidence des Etats-Unis avec un score incroyable, plus de 51% de votes en sa faveur, écrasant ainsi le partie Démocrate, au pouvoir du pays depuis 2008. Les évènements récents et l'Obamacare on fait de lui, sa marque de fabrique et le voici en marche, vers la plus belle maison du monde, vers la maison la plus historique, « The White House ». Mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévus..._

* * *

Me revoici ici sur la Communauté de Fanfiction pour une quatrième et dernière fiction de ma part avec encore et toujours, les mêmes personnages mais dans une histoire tout à fait différente des unes et des autres. Cette histoire se voit publié le jour de la fin de publication de ma toute première fiction, et se terminera durant un jour très spécial. Je vous conseille de lire mes précédentes fictions si ce n'est pas déjà fait, parce que je me suis comme toujours, amusé à rentrer des détails des précédentes à celle-ci. J'espère très sincèrement que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaira et que ce premier chapitre donnera à beaucoup d'entre vous, le souhait de vivre l'aventure avec moi, une dernière fois. J'attends grandement vos commentaires à tous et à toutes ! Merci de votre fidélité.

* * *

L'Histoire avec un grand « H », inscrit un évènement ou quelqu'un dans l'Histoire du Monde. L'Histoire est un monde prisée par beaucoup, de peur de mourir sur Terre sans jamais être connu du peuple alors ils tentent d'être une Histoire. Pour d'autres, c'est l'Histoire qui vient à eux.

Blaine Devon Anderson n'a que vingt quatre ans et il est déjà, le jeune le plus prisée du Monde. C'est lui, qui à le privilège de succéder à la Présidence des Etats-Unis avec un score incroyable, plus de 51% de votes en sa faveur, écrasant ainsi le partie Démocrate, au pouvoir du pays depuis 2008. Il n'était à ce jour qu'un simple gars de l'Ohio, fort proche du Gouverneur de l'Ohio et du Procureur Général. Les évènements récents et l'Obamacare on fait de lui, sa marque de fabrique et le voici en marche, vers la plus belle maison du monde, vers la maison la plus historique, « The White House ».

\- Monsieur Anderson, nous arriverons au Capitole avec Monsieur Hummel et Madame Lopez d'ici quelques minutes, après quoi vous assisterez à la cérémonie de l'intronisation du nouveau Président que vous êtes un…

\- Je sais Quinn… Je sais, je connais le protocole, je sais comment tout va se passer. Dit-il en déposant sa main sur son bras en souriant. Oh et j'oubliai, ne m'appelle pas ainsi quand nous ne sommes qu'entre nous. Dit-il en riant.

\- Je suis tellement excité de travailler à la Maison Blanche ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Je sais… Je sais… Soupire t-il en observant de la vitre pare-balle la foule qui l'escorte de joie.

La Cadillac One, voiture présidentielle est lourde et avance à faible allure vers le Capitole, elle est longuement escorté par des dizaines et des dizaines de motards formant une flèche vers l'avant. Tout est extrêmement protocolaire, et la foule n'a jamais été aussi nombreuse. La voiture arrive enfin au Capitole et ils passent par la grande porte et s'engouffre rapidement dans un bureau du Congrès, il y retrouve quelques membres de son équipe.

\- Blaine, comment tu te sens ? Demande Santana s'approchant de lui.

\- Terrifié ? Dit-il en tremblant. Je… Est-ce-que c'est vraiment vrai ? Est-ce-que je viens vraiment… D'être…

\- Hey… S'exclama Kurt, son meilleur-ami. Tu as été élu par Dieu, Dieu t'a choisi toi pour sauver la Nation, pour redonner notre puissance internationale et qu'on redevienne le 1er pays au monde. Les américains et le monde entier son derrière toi tu m'entends ? Dit-il en se mettant à genoux face à lui.

\- Mais je suis tellement jeune… Dit-il en pleurant un peu.

\- Tu es le Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique Blaine.

\- Pas encore… Marmonne Santana.

\- Tu peux y arriver, on est une équipe non ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu dis que le monde entier est avec moi ? Sourit Blaine.

\- Sauf peut-être Karofsky en Russie mais oui… Dit-il en riant.

\- Monsieur Anderson, Monsieur Hummel, Madame Lopez. Il est l'heure. S'exclame le Chambellan.

Ils se regardent et avance sous une grande escorte. Toutes les télévisions du monde sont présentes, un million de personne est devant le Capitole et s'installent sur les fauteuils qui leur sont attitré. Un siège est vide, celui de la _« FLOTUS – First Lady Of The United States »_. Ce n'est pas sans lui rappeler son célibat, et son orientation sexuelle qu'il cache depuis très longtemps. Alors que le maître de cérémonie s'attarde à faire un long épilogue, Blaine lui fixe le peuple en face de lui et se perd dans ses pensées. Durant la campagne présidentielle sa plus grande crainte n'était pas de perdre, mais bien de voir son homosexualité s'afficher en une des journaux, parce qu'il à honte de qui il est. Le voyant un peu à l'ouest, Santana lui sourit et lui murmure quelques mots qui le sortit de ses pensées, et le voilà de nouveau concentré dans ce qui se passe devant-lui.

\- Je jure solennellement que je soutiendrai et défendrai la Constitution des États-Unis contre tous ennemis, externes ou intérieurs, que je montrerai loyauté et allégeance à celle-ci, que je prends cette obligation librement, sans aucune réserve intellectuelle ni esprit de m'en distraire et je vais bien et loyalement m'acquitter des devoirs de la charge que je m'apprête à prendre. Que Dieu me vienne en aide.

Ce sont les mots que prononce désormais le « _VPOTUS – Vice President Of The United States»_ en posant sa main sur la Bible, levant l'autre. Il fut extrêmement applaudit par la foule, Kurt n'étant pas plus âgée que Blaine, son homosexualité à lui étant pleinement assumer réconforte un peu Blaine qui, peu de temps après se voit être forcé à se tenir désormais debout devant toute l'hémicycle. L'intronisation du futur Président des Etats-Unis commence enfin après que la fanfare présente termine de jouer _Ruffles and flourishes_ et l'Hymne de la Présidence, _Hail to the Chief_ _._

\- Je jure solennellement que j'exécuterai loyalement la charge de président des États-Unis et que du mieux de mes capacités, je préserverai, protégerai et défendrai la Constitution des États-Unis. Dit-il doucement en fixant le Président de la Cour Suprême, de la même manière que Kurt il y a quelques minutes.

Aussitôt après, vingt et un coup de canons résonnent depuis la base militaire de Washington. La foule jubile de plaisirs, la fanfare joue à nouveau les mêmes mélodies et Blaine lui vient se tenir au pupitre auquel il va devoir s'accrocher et exprimer auprès de tous, son cap de gouvernance du pays. Il ne compte pas le nombre de minutes mais ce qui est sûr c'est que son discours à l'air de plaire à tous. Après une quarantaine de minutes d'une allocution première, d'un moment unique, il se renferme dans le Capitole avec les politiques pour un dîner offert, premier moment de répit pour lui. Santana s'avance à lui et lui fit la bise, passant devant les Sénateurs.

\- Hey bébé je dois y aller… Dit-il en lui baisant encore la joue.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça je déteste ce surnom ! Grogne t-il.

\- Tu préfères, M. le Président ? Dit-elle en riant.

\- En publique, oui avec vous. Dit-il en raclant sa gorge. Bref, pourquoi tu dois y aller ?

\- Le Pentagone à besoin de moi pour qu'on puisse établir certaines base sur ta sécurité, sur les codes d'armements… Sur moi mon serment… Bref, il y a encore tout un tas de chose qui se met en place pour M. Le Président et son Vice-Président. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Bon bah… Vas-y alors. Dit-il en lui faisant une accolade.

Blaine se retrouva un peu seul, Kurt étant un peu pris à l'écart par des Sénateurs au vue de sa fonction de représentation de ses derniers pour les amendements et tout ce qui s'en suit, il finit par être rejoint par des membres importants.

\- M. Le Président, bravo pour votre discours…

\- Merci, merci mais s'il vous plait… Pas de politique aujourd'hui, pas de félicitation, rien, juste… Ce dîner et je m'en vais. Marmonne t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- On dit que ce n'est pas la journée la plus excitante pour un Président… S'exclame un autre.

\- Je suppose qu'il faudra que je m'y fasse. Dit-il en souriant avec mépris. Et puis, si je ne suis pas à la hauteur, lors de mon discours sur l'Union, on ne votera pas en ma faveur. Dit-il en souriant.

Il s'écarte de ses gens là et fut accueillit par le Président de la Cour Suprême et il prit place au côté de Kurt, enfin. Durant ce repas ils écoutent attentivement tout ce qui se dit, et commence enfin à manger en étant très distinct et très raffiné.

\- Vivement qu'on rentre à la maison, j'en peux plus de voir tout ces faux-cul… Chuchote t-il à Kurt.

\- Et ce n'est pas fini… Dit-il doucement en riant. Où est Santana ?

\- A la Maison-Blanche, ou au Pentagone… Je ne sais pas trop en fait… Dit-il en toute franchise, vidant son verre de vin et fixe les gardes du corps un peu partout.

\- Il va falloir t'y faire Blaine, tu es le premier homme de ce monde, mais aussi l'ennemi numéro un de millions de personnes. Soupire Kurt en sentant son malaise.

Après quelques heures dans l'enceinte du Capitole, ils finissent tous le deux à quitter le bâtiment et monte ensemble dans la Cadillac One ultra escorté et prirent la direction de la Maison-Blanche. Le trajet est silencieux, trop silencieux à son goût, alors il prit la main de Kurt et la lui sert fortement.

\- Détend-toi Blaine… Tout va bien se passer. Murmure Kurt.

Il lui sourit et s'approche de plus en plus de ce qui est désormais, sa nouvelle maison. « Le Château » comme elle est surnommée. La voiture arrive dans la pelouse Nord de la maison et se gare sous l'immense perron blanc à colonnade. Une escorte se met en place et on ouvre la porte aux deux hommes.

\- M. Le Président, Bienvenue, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous guider au sein de votre maison. S'exclame un agent.

\- M. Le Vice-Président, Bienvenue. S'exclame un autre agent à Kurt.

\- Messieurs… Marmonne Blaine en entrant dans la grande pièce.

Ils entrent dans le hall ultra marbré. Tout y est brillant et la pièce est majestueuse. Il s'agit de la partie ambassadrice. L'étage servant principalement pour les visites d'Etats et non à l'usage privé du Président. Ils prirent la direction de _l'East Room_ et en profite pour couper la maison et passent dans les pièces de couleurs pour revenir au principal hall.

\- Vous savez… J'ai déjà visité la Maison-Blanche. Dit-il en riant. Mais c'est tellement… Incroyable… Wow… On monte ? Demande t-il comme un enfant.

\- M. Le Président, nous avons… Beaucoup à voir. Nous vous laissons vos appartements privés à vous seul, le chef du protocole tient à ce que nous visitions les sous-sols ainsi que les bâtiments de l'administration. C'est là-bas que le Président sortant vous attend par la même occasion. Rappelle t-il.

\- On l'avait oublié celui-là. Rigole Kurt.

\- Putain arrête ! On n'est pas seul ! Dit-il en rigolant.

\- Mhm… mhm…

Ils marchèrent vers le sous-sol et découvrent quelques pièces charmantes comme la _Map Room_ ou la librairie qui est souvent vue comme l'entrée du bunker de la Maison-Blanche. La question lui démangea mais après tout, ce genre de chose ne saurait tarder à se faire savoir. Ils prirent la direction de la _West Wing._ Les choses deviennent de plus en plus sérieuses à cet instant. Il leur est présenté les salles de presses et les bureaux. Kurt alla dans son bureau non loin de là pour obtenir les codes de l'armement nucléaire dans la plus grande discrétion. Blaine lui alla vers le bureau ovale et y attend l'ancien président. Les portes s'ouvrent et il entre.

\- M. Le Président. Disent-ils en même temps.

\- Comment trouvez-vous la maison ? Demande l'ancien.

\- Magnifique… Dit-il les yeux pétillant de joie.

\- On s'y fait à tout ça… Les choses sont énormes à encaisser d'un coup, mais d'ici quelques minutes, le Vice-Président ira dans son bâtiment, vous, vous resterez ici et le travaille commencera.

\- Mais il commence déjà. Avec vous M. le Président. C'est à ça que sert notre entretien. Dit-il sèchement.

\- Si jeune et si déterminé… J'étais pareil à ton âge… Mais jamais je me serais présenté à une Présidence. Dit-il en riant.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas la même idéologie que vous. Ce pays est trop habitué comme tous d'ailleurs à n'y voir que des gens plus vieux. Le changement est en marche. Si je dois être franc avec vous… Vous avez un bon boulot quand même. Toutefois… Nous ne partageons pas la même politique c'est certain, mais merci d'avoir gardé le silence à mon sujet.

\- Je n'étais plus en course, qu'est-ce-que ça peux me faire de savoir que tu es gay ou non ? Je m'en moque moi, si tu ne sais pas t'apprécier et t'affirmer ce n'est pas ma faute ni mon problème. S'exclame l'ancien Président et se poste à côté de lui.

\- Je sais…

\- Ecoute, la tâche sera rude et ta vie privée va en prendre un coup. Le Pentagone et le Secret Service protégerons toute ta vie privée, néanmoins tu sais que chez nous ils aiment qu'on est quelqu'un à nos côtés, qu'on se livre à eux. Alors… Si tu as l'ambition d'un second mandat, car un mandat c'est court ou la simple envie d'affirmer qui tu es… Ne cache pas la vérité au monde entier et devient celui que tu es dans la vie privée, et… Bats toi comme je me suis battu pour vous donnez vos droits.

\- Wow… Vous venez vraiment de me dire ça ? Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Blaine… Je ne suis plus rien pour la Nation, je fais partis de l'Histoire désormais, l'étiquette politique n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Tu es un gamin pour moi, je suis ici pour t'aider une dernière fois pour te laisser l'autonomie, certains vont plus parler des dossiers en cours, moi ça m'intéresse pas.

\- Vous êtes l'Histoire Monsieur. Dit-il en lui souriant.

\- Allez, mettons nous au boulot, on a encore un peu de chose à faire. Dit-il en riant et le faisant s'installer dans le siège du Président.

Ils lient une petite complicité entre eux, et discutent désormais des plus grands sujets de l'Etat, mais également des sujets en cours au Congrès. Pas un seul sujet ouvert n'est pas évoquer. Blaine cru perdre la tête, mon Dieu tout cela c'est trop d'un coup et pourtant il se doit de faire avec et d'y aller, puisqu'il n'a plus le choix désormais. C'est un long entretien, très long, puis un garde du corps entre dans le bureau ovale.

\- Messieurs, Marine One est en approche.

\- Ah, l'heure pour nous de sortir et faire la traditionnelle photo de la passation de pouvoir. Dit-il en lui tapant l'épaule et redressant sa fine cravate. Tu t'habilles très slim toi !

\- Et vous trop large… Rétorque Blaine en riant.

C'est une entorse lourde à l'étiquette qui vient d'être faite. En théorie le Président sortant et le Président élu sont présent au Capitole, mais pas cette fois. Le Président sortant étant souffrant, la sécurité de celui-ci préféra faire une entorse à l'étiquette et continue ainsi de le faire mentionner dans l'Histoire de la Nation. Ils marchent alors dans les sous-sols de la Maison-Blanche ensemble, tout en discutant et arrive sur la pelouse Sud du Château. Marion One se poste enfin sur la piste et les gardes se mirent en position et Blaine serre la main de l'ancien Président.

\- Bon courage et… Que Dieu te vienne en aide. Dit-il en montant dans l'hélicoptère.

Blaine lui sourit simplement et se poste, la main sur le cœur et fixe l'hélicoptère partir de ce qui est désormais, sa maison. Une fois l'hélicoptère partit de sa ligne de mire, il rentre dans l'aile de l'administration et s'installe à son bureau et commence, l'air de rien à ouvrir quelques dossiers et déjà du monde vint à sa porte.

\- M. Le Président, veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plait. Dit l'homme d'une voix froide.

Il se lève, inquiet et suit les hommes qui le conduisent dans un local très spécial et le fit descendre dans le bunker via un escalier serrer qui s'enfonce dans la terre a des centaines de mètres de là. Ils tournent en carré encore et encore et atteignent une lourde porte blindé.

\- Transmission du poste SERVAL, modification autorisé. M. Le Président, veuillez scanner votre œil devant l'écran.

Il s'exécute.

\- L'autre.

Et il répète le mouvement.

\- Vos mains, poser les sur le scanner. Dit-il alors qu'un scanner sort du mur. Bien, avancer. Dit l'homme.

Il s'avance doucement et les lourdes portes s'ouvre à nouveau et découvre ce qui est, le bunker de la Maison-Blanche. Une salle de réunion avec au fond derrière un mur épais d'au moins cinquante centimètre, un loft de 20m². Il s'installe dans le fauteuil le plus haut et en cuir et regarde l'écran qui s'allume et y découvre Kurt, et Santana au Pentagone.

\- M. Le Président nous n'attendions plus que vous. M. Le Vice-Président est déjà équipé de l'armement nucléaire du pays. Nous avons établit, durant votre entretien avec l'ancien, la liste des dossiers et des sujets que M. Le Vice-Président aura à sa charge. Nous lui avons aussi montré l'intégralité de ses bureaux et présenter à ses conseillers qui changeront prochainement sous votre aval. M. Le Président, ouvrez cette mallette, elle contient le capteur de vos codes d'armement nucléaire. Puissiez-vous les détenir toujours avec vous, ou que vous soyez. Ce mini ordinateur qui se range dans la poche vous permettra ainsi d'agir pour la protection de la Nation et du monde entier.

\- M. Le Président. S'exclame Santana. J'ai contacté en votre nom, vos futurs conseillers ainsi qu'à vous M. Le Vice-Président et ils seront en poste d'ici demain matin à huit heures. Nous avons revus les effectifs de protection de vous deux et ils sont en hausse. Je vous informe également, que vous serez obligé de séjourner jusqu'à nouvel-ordre dans vos logements de fonction. Aucune sortie sans escorte, aucune vacation ne sera tolérée si la situation du pays est en jeu. Le discours sur l'Union est écrit et vous sera mis à la lecture demain matin M. Le Président et je vous demande de bien valider mon entrée dans votre administration pour la représentation du Pentagone à la Maison-Blanche.

\- Accordé. Dit-il simplement en devenant pâle.

\- Bien. Fin de la conférence. S'exclame l'Etat-Major du Pentagone.

Blaine souffle et s'avachit dans son siège, comprenant enfin son enjeu. Il remonte alors à la Maison-Blanche et s'isole dans son bureau ovale et y fait les cent pas. Une femme vient à lui et se présente amicalement.

\- Je voulais savoir si… Comme chaque Président vous souhaitez faire refaire la décoration de la Maison-Blanche et de votre bureau ? Demande t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour refaire la décoration d'une maison historique et riche en histoire. Les Kennedy ainsi que les Obama ont fait de cette maison un chef d'œuvre. Je ne m'attarderais pas dessus. Toute fois… Dit-il en se levant de son siège chesterfield.

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Les appartements privés dans les combles… moins historiques… Pourriez-vous me faire un couleur un peu comme… Les appartements de Marie-Antoinette au Trianon ou dans Versailles même ? J'aime beaucoup cet endroit en France et… J'aimerais avoir mon Versailles. Dit-il simplement.

\- Oh, oui… Oui très bien, j'irais voir au trésor national et je ferais les travaux lorsque vous serez ici. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je vous fais confiance allez-y dès maintenant faite vos croquis, je n'ai pas encore mon camion qui est arrivée pour emménager. Dit-il en riant.

\- Mais M. Le Président, vos affaires sont déjà là et installés. Dit-elle en partant du bureau.

Où donnait de la tête, il ne le sait pas. Il à l'impression que ça tête va exploser, les gens s'enchainent dans ce bureau et ils se présentent tous un à un avec leur cartons à la main. Il s'avachit de longues heures sur le canapé et cherche quoi faire, il n'a pas ses conseillers alors bosser sur les dossiers rimerait à rien. Il attend et le téléphone vint sonner.

\- Hé merde putain… Oui ? Dit-il.

\- M. Le Président… J'ai M. Le Président de la République Française au téléphone.

\- Oh. Dit-il simplement.

\- Bonjour M. Anderson, félicitation !

\- Merci M le Président. Dit-il en souriant au téléphone.

\- Je suis fier de savoir qu'un Républicain reprend le contrôle sur le pays amis de la France. Vous savez, notre Histoire est longue et je vous suis reconnaissant de toute votre présence et amitié.

\- Je sais M. Le Président, chaque jours les américains vous bénissent de nous avoir aidé pour devenir ce grand pays. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas un peu jaloux qu'on soit plus côté que vous. Dit-il en plaisantant.

\- Non, non pas du tout… J'avais pensé à vous convier en France, au Palais de l'Elysée et… J'ai entendu dire que vous aimiez notre Château de Versailles… Une visite privée rien que pour vous, ça vous dit ? Propose le Président français.

\- Wow… Vous êtes sérieux ? Dit-il en étant ébahit.

\- Et bien oui, cela nous permettrait d'envisager en plus de ça, quelques contrats de partenariat et de pactes entre nos deux pays.

\- Je, je suis d'accord ! Je suis d'accord ! Euh… Je suppose que je dois voir ça avec mon administration pour mon agenda mais… Ils font tous leur cartons donc…

\- Alors fixer cela dans votre agenda vous-même ? Après tout vous êtes Le Président, c'est vous qui décidez… Marmonne t-il.

\- Wow et bien… Je vais… Oh merci ! Dit-il en voyant une femme lui donnant un agenda et lui prit le téléphone.

\- M. Le Président… Oui bonjour… Nous fixons cela pour le mois de juin, le parc de Versailles sera magnifique à cette période. Oui voilà au 15, exactement… Oui, au-revoir… Dit-elle en raccrochant.

\- Euh… Quinn tu fais quoi ? Dit-il en la dévisageant.

\- Je fais mon job ? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Mais on m'a dit que…

\- Que les conseillers arriveront dès demain à huit heures… Bien sûr que oui en majorité, mais tu en as déjà qui sont là tu crois quoi ? Tu es Le Président des Etats-Unis, les gens sont à tes pieds hein ! Il faut qu'on soit réactif. Dit-elle en lui tirant la joue.

Il soupire amicalement et s'étale sur son bureau et voit quelques cartons arriver. Du personnel les ouvre et y sort quelques cadres photos et les disposent un peu partout, notamment derrière lui sous ses yeux sans dire un mot.

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on mette aussi quelques photos ici… J'ai choisi tout ce qui est installé. Marmonne Kurt.

\- Tu t'occupes de moi… Comme si j'avais quatre ans, tu as peur que cette maison me bouffe ? Dit-il en riant.

\- Entre vivre dans un 80m² et vivre dans un complexe de plus de 300m²… Oui j'ai peur pour toi.

\- Alors reste ici avec moi ? Comme nous faisions avant tout ça… Dit-il en écartant ses bras pour montrer la pièce.

\- Non. Je suis Vice-Président et toi Président. Pour notre sécurité, pour le bien du pays nous devons être très souvent dans des lieux opposés. Pendant que toi tu resteras ici, moi je serais dans Air Force One à sillonnait le pays pour représenter l'administration et t'obtenir la faveur du peuple.

\- Je sais… Je sais… Soupire t-il en se levant de sa chaise. Fais-moi au moins le plaisir de dîner avec moi ? Santana se joint à moi… Quinn aussi… Dit-il en posant son cul sur son bureau.

\- Ok, allons-y ! Dit-il en souriant.

Ils quittent la West Wing et parte dans le bâtiment principal et prirent les grand escaliers et arrivent aux appartements privées du Président. Ils allèrent sur la gauche et visite les appartements de la Reines et les appartements de Lincoln, des pièces magnifiques, figé dans le temps. Au centre du grand hall, ils allèrent vers le Nord et découvre deux petites chambres pour adolescents, des pièces qui ne serviront pas. En face se trouve le Salon Jaune, une pièce magnifique qui donne sur la chambre du Président.

\- Oh putain ce lit… S'exclame Kurt en se jetant dessus.

\- T'es con c'est qu'un lit… Dit-il en retenant sa joie.

\- Tout ça rien que pour un seul homme… Et bah putain, je suis jaloux ! Grogne Kurt en quittant le lit.

\- Toi tu as une baraque victorienne aussi belle ! Rétorque Blaine.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la Maison-Blanche. Rétorque Kurt.

\- Allez vient, va falloir qu'on fasse de quoi manger. Marmonne Blaine en quittant la chambre l'air de rien et part dans la cuisine juste en face.

Kurt s'arrête en plein milieu et vit Santana arriver dans une robe noir très moulante et arrive vers lui et lui embrasse la joue et part, l'air de rien dans la cuisine.

\- Alors comment tu trouves ma maison ? Demanda Blaine.

\- Oh, bah ça va je suis sûr que tu n'as pas remarqué les cadres photos, l dressing plein de tes vêtements… M'enfin pas grave !

\- C'est toi ? Demande t-il.

\- Et moi ! Répondit Kurt en s'installant à côté de Santana.

\- Vous êtes adorables avec moi. Dit-il en souriant vers eux, continuant de cuisiner. Vous êtes vraiment… Merci… Marmonne t-il simplement d'un faible sourire.

\- J'ai d'ailleurs une excellente nouvelle pour toi ! Mais tu dois l'accepter et signer… Ce document ! Dit-elle en sortant une feuille officielle de son sac.

\- Rho putain ça commence dé… Il s'arrête et repose ses yeux sur elle. Tu veux… Emménager ici, avec moi ? Demande t-il l'air choqué.

\- Bah je ne suis pas sous mandat officielle… Et… Les Américains apprécieront de voir le Président pas tout seul. Dit-elle en riant.

\- Donc je vais devoir jouer l'hétéro devant les médias ? Demande t-il un peu nerveux.

\- Le Pentagone m'a demandé de jouer ta muse. Et j'en ai parlé avec Kurt…

\- Quoi ? Vous vous foutez de moi la ou quoi ? Dit-il en mettant le plat au micro-onde.

\- Ne t'énerve pas… Soupira Kurt.

\- Je suis Gay et alors ? Je m'en bas les couilles de ce qui peut se dire à mon compte c'est clair ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois First Lady, je ne veux pas t'avoir comme fausse femme, je suis très bien tout seul c'est clair ?

\- Tu peux te détendre et me laisser t'expliquer ? Demande calmement Santana en se levant. Je te suivrais partout ou que tu iras, je suivrais le protocole de la First Lady mais il n'y aura pas de baiser ou forme d'amour dévoilé. Le pays n'est pas prêt après plus de cinquante ans de couple au Château à voir un céliba…

\- Je m'en fous ? Tu m'entends ? J'en ai rien à foutre je suis qui je suis putain ! Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça ? Hurle t-il dans la cuisine.

\- Parce que les unes de la presse demain vont t'assassiner ? Dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Co… Comment ça ? Demande t-il en baissant ses yeux.

\- Il est clair qu'ils n'aiment pas le célibat dans une telle maison alors on prend des précautions. Tout est mis en place et la sécurité est d'accord alors tu ne discuteras pas. A l'intérieur de la Maison-Blanche tout sera normal, et en sortie publique vous vous tiendrez la main. Ni plus ni moins. Assura Kurt.

\- Blaine… S'il te plait… Accepte… Soupire Santana.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix et visiblement on commence déjà à me contredire et me faire des choses dans le dos.

\- Bienvenue à la Maison-Blanche. Rigole Quinn arrivant escorté par un garde du corps.

\- Euh… Juste. Ces gens là ont libre accès à l'intégralité de la Maison. Je refuse qu'ils soient escorté jusqu'à ma porte. Insiste Blaine.

\- Bien Monsieur. Marmonne l'homme et quitte l'étage aussitôt.

\- Bon… Et si nous fêtions… Ce jour ? Comme il se doit… Dit-elle en sortant de la poudre de son sac.

\- Ouh… Mister Président, tu es prêt ? Dit Santana en riant.

\- Je suis…

\- Rho ta gueule un peu tu es aussi un jeune ! S'exclame Kurt en lui tapant le dos.

Ils se mirent à rire et Quinn fit la préparation avec une carte sur la table et se mirent chacun à aspirer avec le nez les filaments de poudre et se secoue la tête. Ils n'iront guère plus loin. Préférant fouiller pour prendre le champagne alors que Blaine alla dans la salle à manger juste à côté poser le plat rapide au centre de la table. Kurt lui dressa la table avec Santana et ils prirent tous place autour de la table et commence à manger avec le champagne et du vin « Côte de Blaye Bordeaux ».

\- Sinon tu as des nouvelles de ton père Kurt ? Demanda Quinn.

\- Il va bien. Il est toujours à la clinique de Lima, j'espère qu'il va s'en sortir. Soupire Kurt.

\- Il t'a téléphoné aujourd'hui ? Demanda Blaine.

\- Non, mais je sais qu'il nous a regardé à la télévision il n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde. Dit-il d'une voix un peu émotive.

\- Après le discours de l'Union si tu veux… Prend Air Force One et rend-toi là-bas. Dit-il simplement.

\- Je ne vais pas abuser du contribuable… Soupire Kurt.

\- En même temps la Constitution et le Pentagone te laissera pas le choix. Rigole Santana.

\- En fait… t'es quoi Santana ? Demande Quinn.

\- Je suis Secrétaire d'Etat et je suis porte-parole du Pentagone à la Maison-Blanche quoi. Et toi tu gères son agenda et ses invités. Dit-elle.

\- Comment tu sais ? Demanda Quinn.

\- Pentagone… C.I.A… Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Et merde… Tu sais tout sur ma vie… Dit-elle en riant.

\- Non ! La CIA ne sait pas qu'on a fait le ciseau. Dit-elle en riant.

\- Quoi ? S'exclament les garçons.

\- Dégueulasse… Ajoute Blaine.

\- Nauséeux… Ajoute Kurt.

\- Genre vous vous n'êtes jamais embrassé entre potes ! Lâcha Quinn.

\- Euhh… Pas à mes souvenirs. Marmonne Blaine en regardant Kurt.

Une homme vint frapper à la porte de la salle à manger et entre avec un autre homme. Blaine se lève et les dévisage un peu.

\- M. Le Président, nous avons reçu un communiqué de la base militaire au Moyen-Orient et… Un drone à survolé la zone et nous n'avons pas pu l'intercepter.

\- Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'un drone d'espionnage visant à trouver nos failles de défense et attaquer la zone ? Demande Blaine.

\- Pouvez-vous nous suivre s'il vous plait ? Demande l'homme.

\- Vas-y… On va t'attendre pour manger, tu en as pas pour longtemps… Soupire Santana.

Il regarde ses amis et se réinstalle à sa chaise ce qui surprit un peu tout le monde.

\- Ordonner aux équipes de la base de rester vigilant et envoyer huit drones dans une forme des points cardinaux. Je veux que l'on quadrille la zone a 45km à la ronde, je veux également qu'un rapport me soit établit demain matin à mon arrivé au bureau. Bonne soirée. Dit-il sèchement et observe ses amis.

\- Ok bon euh… Sinon la déco elle est sympa ! S'exclame Quinn pour changer de sujet.

\- Je ne touche à rien en fait, sauf les combles… Ce sont des salles de jeux en majeures parties avec des chambres… Donc je vais dégager les lits là-haut et y faire des salles de jeux complètes sous un décor de Versailles. Dit-il simplement.

\- Tu as tellement de pièce rien que pour toi…

\- Tu sais Quinn… Le rez-de-chaussée est accessible à tous, et sert pour les visites des politiques ou étrangers. Le sous-sol est un coin détente pour le président mais il est très souvent pris en passage. Donc en gros il n'y à qu'ici que c'est réellement privée. Dit-elle en guise d'explication à Quinn.

\- En fait… Est-ce-que c'est possible d'avoir une vie privée ici ? Demande t-elle.

\- Non ! Disent-ils tous en riant.

\- Mais cela ne va pas m'empêcher de vivre ce que je veux dire, c'est-à-dire ma vie ici. En bas je suis le politique, le Chef d'Etat, ici je suis… Moi. Dit-il timidement en mangeant un peu.

\- Tes parents seraient fiers de toi. Marmonne Kurt en posant sa main sur celle de Blaine.

\- J'espère que tu dis vraies… Soupir t-il en fixant le plafond et ferme les yeux.

\- Allez, mangeons qu'après on aille faire une visite de la Maison-Blanche la nuit ! S'exclama Santana.

\- Elle, elle veut se faire virer du Pentagone ! Rigole Kurt.

Ils rirent tous ensembles et se regardent simplement en souriant et mangeant pour le reste de la soirée, ou du moins d'une partie de la soirée. Une fois le repas prit, ils mirent tout au lave-vaisselle et allèrent dans chacune des pièces de la maison et observe les murs, les sculptures et les tableaux. Tout y est si historique et si lourd. Ils finissent par descendre et visitent les appartements principaux du rez-de-chaussée tout en étant observé par les gardes du corps.

\- Cette pièce c'est la plus magnifique je trouve ! Marmonne Santana.

\- J'ai prévu d'y faire mettre le piano à queue, je l'aime pas dans la East Room, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Le reste c'est tellement magnifique… Tu es tellement chanceux. Soupire Quinn.

\- M. Le Président, où allez-vous ? S'exclame un agent de sa sécurité.

\- Nous allons faire un tour de la propriété en intégralité. Nous allons aller jusqu'aux annexes dans la pelouse. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte fenêtre.

Des gardes vinrent aussitôt se mettre en ligne et le salue et marche à ses côtés et ils regardent le parc de nuit avec l'Obélix en face totalement illuminé, Washington est une si belle ville…Ile allèrent jusqu'à la fontaine puis, jusqu'aux annexes de la piscine et du stade de tennis ou des gardes les saluent par celui du militarisme. Blaine sourit timidement à ses gens.

\- J'aimerais tellement aller en haut de l'Obélix… La vue doit y être magnifique… Soupire Blaine.

\- Tu sauras quoi faire avec Marine One. Marmonne Santana en riant.

\- On verra ! Faut déjà que j'aille en France en juin… Marmonne Blaine.

\- Oh déjà ton premier voyage à l'étranger de fixer ? C'est géniale ça ! Sourit Kurt.

\- Le Président m'a dit bloqué Versailles pour moi, que je puisse le visiter tout seul. J'ai tellement hâte ! Dit-il en riant.

\- C'est sûr, m'enfin y'aura tout le protocole bien chiant ! Souria Santana.

\- Oh mon Dieu j'ai oublié Puck m'attend… Soupire Quinn. Faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Soupire la jeune femme embrassant tout le monde. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il va falloir que tu ailles bosse Blaine. Dit-elle en voyant un agent venir à eux.

Il sourit à ses amis et part avec l'homme laissant ainsi Santana avec Kurt, allant vers l'aile Ouest de la maison pour partir. Ils marchent ensemble doucement sous escorte et discutent un peu de tout et de rien et puis vient un sujet qui se démarque, Blaine.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes Kurt, ça se voit… Soupire Santana.

\- Mais ce n'est pas réciproque et c'est mieux pour lui qu'il ne le sache pas. Insiste Kurt.

\- Je sais que tu veux te protéger et surtout le protéger, mais c'est quelque chose qui finira par se savoir au fur et à mesure de votre étroite collaboration. Kurt je te jure que personne ne se doute de ça, seul les amis peuvent le sentir, mais vraiment… On le sent que tu es amoureux de lui et que tu as peur qu'il change…

\- Parce qu'il changera Santana. Depuis le lycée je suis collé à lui malgré mes quelques idylles, je lui suis… fidèle amicalement et politiquement, mais je ne veux pas que lui et moi on se brise. Je tiens trop à lui. Ce serait lui nuire de le lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui. Surtout qu'il ne m'aime pas…

\- Oui c'est sûr il n'est pas amoureux de toi, ça c'est une chose évidente et que personne n'osera dire le contraire, mais crois moi Kurt… Ne te voile pas la face et reste celui que tu es, tu vaux plus que d'être dans le placard. On tient tous à toi ici… Pourquoi tu crois qu'il nous a choisi nous et pas les autres de l'école ? Hein ?

\- Parce qu'on est ses amis ? Dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

\- Et parce qu'ils nous aiment Kurt. Il tient plus que tout à nous, et nous perdre toi comme moi, ça lui détruirai tout son métabolisme. On est sa kryptonite.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller… De toute façon, j'ai encore des lieux à découvrir moi… Ma maison de fonction ! Dit-il en souriant doucement.

\- Kurt ? Dit-elle en s'avançant au perron.

\- Santana ?

\- L'impossible n'existe pas. Seul Dieu sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Et… Si tu te sens trop seul… Alors on fait rapatrier ton père avec toi ici à Washington. Et… La Maison-Blanche t'es ouverte H24. Ce n'est pas que le lieu du pouvoir ok ?

\- Ok… Tu diras bonsoir à Blaine. Dit-il en s'enfonçant dans la Cadillac One et part sous escorte.

Santana elle, rejoint Blaine dans son bureau ovale et s'installe tranquillement et écoute la discussion sur le sujet du repas. Blaine, au téléphone observe Santana et lui fit signe de s'approcher pour qu'elle entende.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas savoir à qui était le drone donc ? On ne sait rien du tout ? Demande Blaine.

\- Non Monsieur. Répond l'interlocuteur.

\- Alors débrouillez-vous pour remonter jusqu'à lui. La base est en plein désert ce n'est pas un gamin qui jouait avec un drone surtout dans un tel pays. Vous avez vingt quatre heures, sans quoi j'enverrais la secrétaire d'Etat. Dit-il en raccrochant.

\- Pas très diplomatique… Dit-elle en souriant face aux autres conseillers du Président.

\- M. Le Président je pense que nous devrions être moins exigeant et moins impériale dans les propos, souvenez vous que c'est votre premier jour et que…

\- Ils sont sur le terrain depuis plus de dix ans, croyez-vous qu'ils s'attendent à être clément envers le nouveau Président ? Vous pensez réellement qu'ils sont capables d'être indulgent envers moi ? Je suis Président depuis quelques heures c'est vraies, mais je suis Président et mes mots sont les miens, pas ceux de mon prédécesseurs. Dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil et baille.

\- On devrait rentrer tu ne crois pas ? Demande Santana.

\- Si, oui. Maintenant que j'ai réglé entre guillemet cette affaire, je peux retourner à mes appartements privés… Marmonne t-il en quittant le bureau avec elle.

Ils marchent jusqu'au grand hall et allèrent au premier étage et se réfugie dans le salon ovale autour d'un feu de cheminée et d'une boisson chaude. Santana lui sourit simplement et le regarde se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- Vous disiez quoi pendant mon absence ? Demande t-il au bout d'un temps.

\- Nous parlions de toi pour être franc. Nous voulions un peu discuter de toi et du passé.

\- Ce n'était pas trop ennuyant ? Demande t-il en riant nerveusement.

\- Non, pas le moindre du monde c'était constructif.

\- Tu sais… Je suis content que tu sois ici finalement… Je ne pense pas que quatre année dans cette maison, seul… M'aurait fait du bien… Au moins je ne suis pas tout seul j'ai quelqu'un avec moi.

\- Tu n'es jamais seul tu as les gardes du corps tout sais… Ils sont sexys en plus. Dit-elle en riant.

\- Pas mon genre. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Le principal étant, que tu te sentes bien et puis que tu prennes tout ton temps. Je suis sûr que tu seras casé avant les prochaines élections. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Peut-être… On verra. Dit, pour changer de sujet… J'avais pensé à faire rapatrier Burt ici pour qu'il soit auprès de Kurt… En hospitalisation à domicile.

\- C'est justement ce que je lui ai dis en plus ! S'exclame Santana. J'ai justement fait cette proposition vu qu'il est tout seul dans un manoir, cela ne doit pas être cool quoi…

\- Ce soir va être chargé pour lui, ils vont le lui montrer la propriété, où sont les cachettes, les armes, le bunker… Marmonne t-il.

\- Donc y'a vraiment un bunker ? Demande t-elle.

\- Bush en a fait faire un après les attentats du World Trade Center, ce n'est un secret pour personne.

\- C'est à ce moment que tu as su ce que tu voulais faire n'est-ce pas ? Demande Santana.

\- Ouais… Soupire Blaine. A la minute où mes parents sont morts dans les attentats, j'ai tout de suite voulu devenir Président. Pour que plus jamais cela n'arrive et que je contribue à l'arrêt de tels actes…

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer… Demain sera une longue journée pour toi… Soupire Santana.

\- Je vais y aller ouais… Soupire t-il.

\- Je prends la chambre de la Reine ! Dit-elle en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue. Bonne nuit, Blaine.

\- Bonne nuit… Santana… Murmure t-il faiblement en restant devant le feu de cheminée.

Blaine resta la une longue partie de la soirée et finit par quitter la pièce vers les trois heures du matin pour partir dans ce qui est désormais, sa chambre. Si simple mais si luxueuse tout de même. Il n'en est pas vraiment dépaysé, sa famille est l'une des plus riches du pays mais tout de même, rien n'égale la Maison Blanche. Au petit matin c'est Santana qui vient à lui, vers six heures du matin.

\- Allez debout, tu as footing ! Dit-elle en tenue et sautillant sur place.

\- Rho putain… Grogne t-il en se cachant dans les draps.

\- Debout ton V P nous attend ! Dit-elle en le sortant du lit.

\- Tu fais chier ! S'exclame t-il en recevant ses vêtements de sports qu'il enfile aussitôt.

Ils descendent tous les deux en tenues de sport et cours dans les escaliers et partent aux aurores à l'extérieur de la propriété de l'Etat, s'élançant dans les rues de Washington qui s'éveille peu à peu, sous une escorte discrète mais toujours impressionnante. Ils courent tous les deux et se rendent au pied du Lincoln Mémorial ou les attend Kurt qui fait quelques étirements, ils arrivent à sa hauteur.

\- Hey ! S'exclame Kurt en voyant Santana. Mister President… Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Blaine.

\- Me faire courir au réveil… Vous êtes fou… Souffle Blaine.

\- Et attend, on va jusqu'au Capitole et on rentre pour le bureau ! Dit Kurt en partant d'ores et déjà.

\- Allez, bouge ton cul Anderson ! Rigole Santana en partant.

\- On peut les envoyer à Guantanamo ? Demande Blaine à un garde du corps.

\- On ne plaisante jamais avec Guantanamo Monsieur. Lui répond l'homme.

Il se mit à courir et les rejoint en courant et firent le tour ensemble du grand parc en face de la Maison Blanche, allant donc jusqu'au Capitole avec les estrades des journalistes encore présent. Ils regagnent le boulevard principal en courant toujours et passent devant le Trésor puis emprunte l'entrée de la East Wing pour pénétrer la maison. Blaine s'agrippe contre une commode à l'intérieur du bâtiment et souffle comme un bœuf.

\- On va faire ça tous les jours ? Soupire t-il.

\- Evidemment, on ne veut pas que notre sexy Président perde ses abdos de fous ! Je vois déjà les titres quand tu iras à Hawaï ! « Sexiest President » Rigole Santana.

\- Ouais ouais bon… Je file à l'étage me laver moi parce que… J'en peux…

\- Oh putain le vase ming… S'exclame Kurt.

Blaine le regarda se briser en mille morceau et regarde un peu tous le monde et tire la gueule, mais ne le ramasse pas, il part aussitôt à l'étage dans ses appartements rapidement suivis de ses amis et prirent tous une douche, la maison étant largement équipé. Après une demie-heure, il sort de la salle de bain et découvre que personne ne l'attend, alors il descend et marche vers ses bureaux et entend comme une réunion, il pénètre la salle et tous se lève.

\- M. Le Président ! S'exclame un a un ses conseillers choisi par Kurt et Santana.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs les conseillers, bienvenue à la Maison-Blanche dit-il et fixe Kurt dans son costume bleu nuit et Santana en rouge et noir. Jolies vos tenues. Dit-il en prenant place dans son fauteuil.

Un plateau de petit-déjeuner lui est aussi servit et ils commencent par la lecture de la presse mondiale par la Secrétaire d'Etat adéquat.

\- On constate que la presse mondiale est plutôt positive et en faveur de votre discours mais attendent beaucoup sur la poursuite de l'Obamacare et la constitution d'une bourse plus grande encore dans ce domaine. Votre discours à été déposé sur votre bureau et un prompteur sera installé au Congrès pour le retranscrire. Dit-elle.

\- Le Vice-Président sera dans votre voiture Monsieur et, s'installera avant vous dans la chambre du Congrès. Ajoute Santana.

\- Après quoi je serais disposé à vos premiers ordres M. Le Président. Conclu Kurt.

\- Très bien alors… Putain trop bon ces croissants ! Dit-il la bouche pleine. Ok donc… Pour ma part appeler moi Blaine, et… M. Le Président qu'en présence du Pentagone, de la CIA, FBI, Sénateur ou étrangers. Dit-il dans un premier temps. De plus, j'ai feuilleté hier après-midi les dossiers en attentes donc je réunirais après le Congrès chacun de mes Ministres et je leur donnerais personnellement les affaires en cours avec mes conditions sur le Congrès valide mon discours évidemment… Après cela, M. Le Vice-Président vous irez en visite à la clinique de Lima en Ohio pour soutenir le corps médicale et vous y tiendrez un discours des vœux en cette nouvelle année.

\- Tu iras chercher ton père aussi… Murmure Santana à l'oreille de Kurt.

\- Blaine, vous devrez aussi vous entretenir avec le Secrétaire d'Etat pour fixer vos déplacements à l'internationale, notamment en France, en Chine et très bientôt auprès de Sa Majesté la Reine Elizabeth II à Buckingham Palace. Ajoute Quinn Fabray.

\- Il faut que nous mettions votre biographie sur le site internet et que nous fassions également les photos de chacun… Préparer pour aujourd'hui la transition sur le site internet. Commente le membre de la communication.

\- Très bien, je propose de faire les photos cet après-midi pour les Secrétaire d'Etats et d'administrés, pour ce qui est de moi et du Vice-Président, je propose de prendre une photo depuis un endroit historique, pour montrer le rassemblement et l'unité nationale. Donc au Congrès. Ce sera très bien, non ?

\- Trop Sénatoriale. Il faut dans le bureau ovale. Insiste l'homme.

\- Très bien, dans le bureau alors. Soupire Blaine un peu agacé.

\- M. Le Président… Enfin, Blaine… Nous allons aussi devoir réviser notre accréditement à la Maison-Blanche pour certaines presses. Je vous conseille de renouveler ceux de la France et de l'Allemagne en particulier, ce sont deux grands soutiens à la Nation des Etats-Unis et ont fait leur preuve depuis plusieurs années. Commente Santana.

\- Madame Lopez je ne pense pas que c'est à vous de me rappeler cela mais j'apprécie votre engouement. Vous pouvez aussi voir pour la préparation du dîner des correspondants à la Maison-Blanche que je maintiens, j'aimerais obtenir vos avis à tous plus tard pour savoir qui inviter en chanteurs et chanteuses pour faire le show. S'exclame Blaine en souriant à ses collaborateurs.

\- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. S'exclame Kurt en souriant à Blaine et observe tous le monde partir.

Ils se retrouvent qu'à trois et eurent le même reflexe, se cogner la tête à la table et en rigole par la même occasion d'agir ensemble, synchro, et surtout se comprendre à tout instant, ou presque. Dixit le petit recadrage de Blaine à Santana.

\- Bon bah ça commence bien. S'exclame Kurt.

\- Tu t'imagine bien que ton père va être rapatrié avec toi pour que tu te rendes la bas non ? Demande Blaine.

\- C'est suer ce que tu fais pour lui… Soupire Kurt. Merci…

\- Il est comme mon père alors… Et puis, il sera mieux en étant proche de son fils que si loin. Il va s'en sortir, je te le promets. Dit-il en se levant.

\- Bon… Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, je dois valider auprès du Pentagone la disponibilité de Air Force One tout en débloquant Marine Two pour conduire le VP là-bas… Fou… Pourquoi ai-je accepté ce foutu poste. Dit-elle en riant.

\- Attend Santana… Je veux qu'avant qu'on se sépare et partons à nos fonction. Je veux que vous sachiez que sans vous, tout ça serait qu'un rêve et que… On aurait rien réussit. Vous avez été la quand j'ai du faire mon deuil, vous avez été toujours présent à me soutenir. Je veux que vous en sachiez l'importance alors, merci. Merci pour tout. Dit-il en souriant.

Ils se séparent de la salle de réunion et Blaine alla dans son bureau, Santana quitta la propriété pour se rendre au Pentagone à treize minute de là. Kurt lui alla avec Blaine et s'isole sur les canapés en face du grand bureau qui fait le charme du bureau ovale. Ensembles ils établissent un peu la ligne politique en interne et surtout, relisent ensemble l'allocution devant le Congrès de cet après-midi.

\- Ça me semble bon pour un premier jet… De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, pas le temps je vais devoir prendre ça et faire de l'impro après… Soupire Blaine.

\- N'oublie pas de mentionner les attentats du pays, c'est important. Le monde n'a pas oublié.

\- Je sais… Je sais… J'évoquerais l'émotion d'être à la Maison-Blanche, lieu où se sont décidés tous les plans contre le terrorisme pour obtenir les résultats et la défense que nous avons sur notre territoire.

\- Toute façon… Là ce n'est pas le Vice-Président qui te parle mais l'ami. Tu es plus que prêt Blaine, tu vas réussir ton mandat et surtout, tu vas les faire taire, tu vas y arriver je te le promets. Soupire t-il.

\- Merci beaucoup. Dit-il en s'approchant de lui et le serre dans ses bras. Merci d'être mon meilleur-ami et d'être mon bras droit dans toute cette histoire…

\- C'est à ça que servent les amis. Dit-il en souriant alors qu'on vient frapper à la porte du bureau ovale.

\- Oui ? S'exclame Blaine en se dégageant des bras de Kurt.

\- M. Le Président, il s'agit du Président du Sénat sur la Une.

\- Merci. Dit-il en s'installant à son bureau et mit le haut-parleur. M. Le Président.

\- M. Le Président. Mes félicitations à nouveau. J'aimerais savoir si vous accorderez des permanences à nos Sénateurs ?

\- C'est quoi cette question… Dit-il en riant. Je n'ai jamais refusé cela enfin… C'est le Vice-Président en Officio qui s'en chargera voyons c'est… Un bruit de couloir j'imagine… Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai plus important à gérer que cela pour l'heure. Les chambres changeront bientôt de toute manière alors bon. Vous savez…

\- Et comptez-vous mettre en application de nouvelles mesures contre l'homosexualité ? Vous savez… Les gens notamment à l'Ohio n'apprécie pas qu'il soit possible de légaliser le mariage désormais… Réfléchissez à revenir sur cela rapidement. Beaucoup attende des résultats à ce niveau.

\- Merci Monsieur le Président de me rappeler que vos Sénateurs sont contre et que tout ce qui est de la sexualité dérange. Toutefois j'étudierais cela en temps voulu, pour l'heure je prépare mon allocution dans votre chambre et j'effectuerais mes prochains déplacements très vite. J'espère que d'ici là rien n'arrivera a ma personne et au Vice-président, j'aurais eu le mandat le plus court de l'histoire. Dit-il en raccrochant.

\- Lui, on va pas l'aimer. Grogna Kurt un peu furax.

\- Un con parmi tant d'autres qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise. Un gars qui se croit politique alors qu'il a juste six ou sept zéro sur son compte en banque… M'enfin c'est comme ça. Soupire Blaine en attrapant son discours et le relis en ayant mit ses lunettes.

\- T'es mignon avec tes lunettes… Murmure Kurt.

\- Mhm, pardon ?

\- Rien… Je disais que j'aime bien ta paire de lunette, elle te va bien. Soupire Kurt.

\- Oh… M…Merci. Dit-il en devenant rouge. Moi j'adore ton costume. Je sens que tu vas être la First Lady de la mode dans cette baraque ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Tu n'es pas moche hein, tu te fringue pas comme tous ses politiques et j'aime cela. Vraiment !

\- Alors tu sais quoi ? Chaque fois qu'on fera des sorties dehors on se mettra des costards colorés, des trucs qui changent du bleu marine ou du noir et gris ! Chiche ? Propose Blaine comme deal.

\- M. Le Président, c'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. Rigole Kurt en lui serrant la main.

Ils se sourient timidement et se mettent à travailler sur les points importants dans la déclaration sur l'Union au Congrès mais également sur les vœux que tiendra Kurt à l'hôpital de Lima. Blaine en profite largement pour le lui expliquer que Santana s'occupe de tout et que personne n'en saura rien de cela, qu'il sera dans l'avion bien avant l'arrivée des caméras et sera transporter par la Cadillac pour que ce soit le plus discret possible. Ils tiennent à la vie privée qu'ils ont, parce qu'ils savent que si une faille à lieu, cela pourrait mettre en danger toute la vie intime du Président, de Blaine en d'autres terme plus clairs. Ils passent toute la matinée au téléphone avec divers gouverneurs des Etats et également avec des politiques du Canada et des pays du Sud, ce qui ne leur laisse guère le temps pour manger. Bien après, Santana revient à la Maison-Blanche à bord de Marine Two, l'hélicoptère du Vice-Président et pénètre dans le bureau de Blaine.

\- Tout est prêt absolument tout, on va pouvoir aller au Congrès dès que vous êtes prêt. On peut soit y aller en voiture soit en hélicoptère mais la presse serait heureuse si c'est en voiture.

\- Alors choisissons la voiture, de toute manière il a été fait état de la voiture en réunion ce matin.

Ils partent alors vers la porte de la West Wing et montent tous les trois dans la Cadillac One et prirent la direction sous escorte vers le Congrès ou Blaine subit un dernier lavage de cerveau et de récitation alors qu'il signe quelques documents, ses premiers sur son bureau pliable dans la voiture ultra équipée. Quelques minutes après ils arrivent au Capitole et Blaine salue la foule dehors et pénètre en même temps que ses amis et lui s'isole tandis que Kurt alla directement dans son siège. Santana suivit Blaine.

\- C'est ton dernier grand discours avant la semaine prochaine et les interviews que fixera Quinn, après tu pourras juste travailler comme tu le faisais à l'époque il y a quelques mois d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer, c'est le plus lourd discours qu'un Président à a faire.

\- Et si je le rate ? Demande t-il simplement.

\- Tu feras une blague, personne n'ose ne pas rire au Président de ce pays tu m'entends ? Tu peux le faire je crois en toi, tout autant que Kurt croit en toi. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il lui sourit et s'isole un peu encore et relie sans cesse son discours et une fois prêt il le donne a un Chambellan qui alla lui mettre au pupitre. La fanfare présidentielle retentit dans le Congrès et il fait alors son entrée et se poste devant son pupitre. Dernier soupire et il s'élance dans son discours de plus de quarante cinq minutes devant les trois cent et quelques Sénateurs. Un discours ferme et très Républicain. Santana bien caché en haut l'observe et lui fait des petits signes pour qu'il fasse des gestes précis ce à quoi il s'adonne et procure plus de majesté à son discours solennelle. Une fois finit et sous les applaudissements de tous, il quitte le Congrès et repart à la Maison-Blanche ou Marine Two attendit Kurt. Tous les trois partent à la pelouse et Kurt se tient sur les marches de l'hélicoptère.

\- Santana, tu pars avec lui ? Demande Blaine étant étonné.

\- Non j'avais juste oublié de prendre mon sac tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en se frottant le crâne et quittant l'engin et partit dans la Maison-Blanche les laissant seul.

\- Bon et bien… Je vais devoir y aller pour pas me mettre en retard… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Je veux juste que tu sache que ton père compte pour moi et que je ne veux pas que tu te sente obligé de m'être reconnaissant de le voir ici.

\- Il va mourir et tu fais tout pour qu'il soit avec moi… Dit-il les yeux larmoyant.

\- Je te promets qu'il va le vaincre ce cancer d'accord ? Dit-il en fixant toute a sécurité autour d'eux. Kurt… Je te fais la promesse que jamais je te ferais du mal, et jamais il n'arrivera malheur à ton père. Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre tout autant que toi, mais je crois en son combat, je crois qu'il peut le vaincre, j'en suis certain.

\- J'espère que tu as entièrement raison Blaine, parce que je n'accepterais pas de perdre mon père et ne pas pouvoir lui dire adieu par ma fonction.

\- Hey… Jamais tu m'entends… Jamais ta fonction t'empêchera de voir ton père. Je te donnerais toujours mon aval pour que tu passes du temps avec lui tu m'entends ? Je tiens à vous deux… Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant… Dit Kurt en reniflant un peu.

\- Je passerais te voir avec lui demain à ton retour d'accord ? Assura Blaine.

\- Tu feras ton premier tour avec l'hélicoptère au moins. Dit-il en riant.

\- Ouais, c'est ça voilà. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Blaine je…

\- Shhh… Va retrouver ton père d'accord ? Dit-il en souriant. Ne me remercie pas ! Dit-il en partant en arrière.

Kurt sourit et monte dans l'hélicoptère et s'attache, observant Blaine qui le salue et s'éloigne de plus en plus par l'altitude que prend l'engin.

\- Je t'aime… Murmure d'une voix inaudible Kurt qui redresse sa tête et regarde droit devant lui avec ses conseillers à bord de Marine Two et qui ne dise pas un traite mot.

Kurt signe des documents, Blaine lui rentre dans son bureau et fut déjà harceler au téléphone par des pays européen encore pour le féliciter de son élection, de ses premiers discours, des appels forcés et chiant il n'y à pas à dire. Kurt lui arriva à la base militaire et regarde les yeux ébahit le monstre. Air For One. Il monte en saluant les militaires et eue droit a une visite rapide de l'avion.

\- Pire qu'un hôtel… Ne cessait-il te dire à bord, et s'installe dans le bureau du Président

Air Force One prend son envol dans le ciel américain et Kurt lui regardait son téléphone remplis d'image de lui et de Blaine dans les parcs et en soirées à se faire des saletés de jeunes. Des photos qui le fit sourire et lui mette un peu la larme à l'œil. Kurt à toujours été amoureux de Blaine et devoir collaborer avec lui est une technique de se rapprocher encore plus de lui sans trop savoir si cela marcherait mais également des conséquences. Du moins il connait les conséquences, mais les renient au fond de lui-même, parce qu'il est tout simplement amoureux de lui, mais Blaine ne l'est pas. Et s'il y a bien deux personnes qui le pousseront à avouer ses sentiments c'est bel et bien Santana et son père. Eux qui ont toujours cru que malgré le complexe de Blaine, tout serait plus simple pour eux s'ils feraient un premier pas. Mais il ne s'agit désormais plus que d'un simple pas, il en va aussi d'une image et d'une importance nationale et ça, c'est quelque chose que Kurt ne se pardonnerait pas. Nuire à l'image de Blaine, son meilleur-ami, le nouveau Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce second chapitre devient un peu plus présidentielle et on va voir que lorsque l'on devient Président comme celui des Etats-Unis, le travail ne manque pas et il est difficile sûrement de trouver une adaptation. Beaucoup de politiques de ce monde s'accordent à dire que « On ne fait pas de politique au sommet du pouvoir, on apprend à la faire et on s'exerce».

Je me suis rendu compte d'une petite erreur de Constitution, on ne peut pas être Président aussi jeune, c'est pourquoi j'ai fais passé cela sous un type de référendum pour que Blaine accède à la Maison Blanche. Je ne suis pas un grand expert des Etats-Unis et de cette grande Constitution, mais je me suis extrêmement documenté concernant la Maison-Blanche, son architecture, sa décoration, l'usage de chaque salons, et également des moyens de transports qu'utilise la Présidence des Etats-Unis, la "bête" qui n'est autre que la Cadillac One, et évidemment le mythique "Air Force One" et "Marine One". De plus je n'ai appris que très récemment que lors de déplacement en avion, une copie conforme de l'avion part en éclaireur, c'est incroyable !

C'est sur cette pointe d'anecdotes et d'informations supplémentaire que je vous souhaite bonne lecture de ce second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, j'attends avec impatiences vos messages!

* * *

Avec Air Force One, le trajet pour relier Washington à Lima n'est pas vraiment loin. Ce qui permit toutefois à Kurt d'échanger quelques messages avec Blaine et quelques amis autre tout en s'occupant des affaires qui l'attendent également au sol de l'Ohio. Kurt était un peu moins frustré que Blaine dans sa fonction. Kurt s'était préparer à devenir un homme politique, puisque le parti avait largement aimé ses podcasts sur internet. Blaine lui c'est tout autre chose, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait lui le candidat du parti Républicain. L'avenir en a décidé autrement.

\- Air Force One, Air Force One en approche. Résonne dans les haut-parleurs.

\- M. Le Vice-Président, merci d'attache votre ceinture.

\- Papa j'arrive… Murmure Kurt en s'attacher et signant un dernier document.

L'avion présidentielle touche le sol de la base militaire la plus proche et un convoi de police se poste devant l'avion où, un tapis rouge et déroulé. Kurt est encore en attente de l'autorisation de la base pour quitter l'appareil alors il envoie un dernier message à Blaine pour lui informer de son arrivée. Kurt quitte Air Force One pour la Cadillac One de l'avion et prit la direction en parfait silence pour la clinique. Ce n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres de la clinique que le téléphone crypté de la voiture se mit à sonner.

\- Oui ?

\- Kurt c'est Blaine. Je t'appelle sur cette ligne parce que c'est crypté et que… Seul toi et moi pouvons entendre.

\- Hey Blaine, qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

\- On a omis un détail pour le transfert de ton père… C'est qu'il y a des journalistes à la clinique pour filmer ta présence et enregistrer tes premiers pas. Soupire Blaine.

\- Oh et donc… Si tu m'appelles c'est que tu as une solution. Demande Kurt.

\- Comme tu le sais, on a des prises de sang et des bilans de santé qu'on va devoir faire prochainement pour qu'ils puissent avoir notre ADN, notre sang, bref un peu tout… Ton père à ton sang, on peut dire que ta une peur bleu des aiguilles et que… Elles cassent dès que tu te braques ou quoi.. Comme ça…

\- Non mais Blaine tu crois qu'ils sont rigolo en haut ? Enfin… A côté… Ils ne vont pas y croire un seul instant. Soupire Kurt. J'ai mieux. La voiture ira à l'arrière de l'hôpital, on le fera passer en discrétion par les portes de la morgue.

\- La morgue…. Putain mais oui Kurt t'es un génie ! Je vais faire contacter les pompes funèbres les plus proches et ils vont l conduire à l'aéroport militaire, ni vu ni connu ! Kurt tu es un génie ! Rigole Blaine.

\- C'est parce que je suis plus que ton bras-droit dans tout ça… Je suis le cerveau ! Marmonne Kurt.

\- Kurt… Tu sais ce que tu as à faire devant les caméras ? Demanda Blaine.

\- Pas vraiment… Promouvoir ta puissance… Montrer la générosité et la solidarité de l'administration nouvelle ?

\- Le naturel surtout. Reste le Kurt Hummel que j'ai connu, ne change pas pour une image. On a gagné cette élection c'est bien pour quelque chose, notre naturel. Dit-il simplement en mettant fin à l'appel.

Kurt eue chaud au cœur et regarde le paysage défiler devant lui, reconnaissant Lima puis il arrive dans une rue bondée, celle de la clinique. Les motards lui passe devant et la voiture ralentit, des hommes en costard cravate viennent devant lui et ouvre la porte lui frayant un chemin. Kurt se retourne sur le perron de la clinique et salue les personnes présentes puis pénètre l'enceinte de la clinique sous escorte et avec une équipe médicale.

\- M. Le Vice President, nous allons donc visiter les soins intensifs des personnes âgées, elles ne sont pas au courant de votre visite.

\- Je préfère voir les phases terminales. Je suis un peu confus, mais nous avons, le Président et moi-même une déontologie plus importante. Les personnes en soin palliatif nous ont montré qu'ils avaient un grand amour pour notre pays, et nous voulons les remercier avant que ce soit trop tard. Ils sont importants pour le président et moi-même.

\- Oh, et bien très bien, allons-y alors. S'exclame le chef de la clinique.

Kurt sourit et monte à l'étage de la clinique par les ascenseurs et arrive à l'étage des soins de derniers recours. Un silence y règne comme si, la fin du monde était toute proche ce qui glaça son sang. Kurt avance avec quelques caméramans de la grande chaine du pays et frappe à une porte. Une femme avec qui il passa trente minutes. Un temps suffisant pour transférer son père en toute discrétion.

\- Où en est la recherche sur les cancers ? Demande t-il en marchant dans les couloirs.

\- Elle progresse. Nous arrivons aujourd'hui à sauver les personnes si le cancer est pris à temps. Toutefois son taux de mortalité est toujours élevé dans le pays. La morale est très importante, et bien souvent signe de guérison. On a vue des phases terminales reprendre du souffle et revivre un moment, pouvant même quitter la clinique, c'est impressionnant.

\- Impressionnant comme vous le dîtes. Donc la morale est très importante selon-vous ?

\- Je dirai que c'est la clé de la guérison. Avec l'envie de vivre et le moral, on bat la maladie, sans quoi, on en meurt. Dit le médecin de l'étage.

Il sourit simplement et s'avance pour finir l'étage et part finalement en soin intensif pour y passer une petite demi-heure avant de descendre dans le grand hall de la clinique et se tient à un pupitre installé à l'occasion.

\- La médecine de ce pays est grandiose et très évolutive. Des patients qui sont déterminées par les divers soins qui s'offrent à eux. Néanmoins je suis très touché par le repli sur soi de nos personnes âgées et de nos malades. Ils ne sont pas assez soutenu dans de tels situation cela est évident. Je tiens simplement à dire qu'il était pour moi important, de me rendre dans cette clinique pour constater l'évolution de la médecine mais également faire un premier pas avec nos citoyens. Et c'est dans cette voix là, et plus de certitude encore que le Président et moi-même souhaitons revoir la législation de l'assurance maladie couverture sociale, afin que les soins soient encore mieux pris en charge, et moins chère encore pour nos citoyens. D'ici à l'an prochain, nous ferons de cela une priorité, merci. Dit-il en coupant les journalistes par une porte annexe et grimpe dans la voiture.

Son reflexe est de souffler et de savoir si son père est dans l'avion, ce à quoi, personne ne lui répond. La berline avance à vive allure vers l'aéroport militaire de proximité, puisqu'il y a encore tant à faire pour lui. Après un trajet plus rapide il arrive à la base et grimpe aussitôt dans l'avion en respectant le protocole, le salue militaire avant de mettre un pied dans la carcasse de l'avion. Une fois à l'intérieur ses conseillers le lui saute dessus et il eu un reflexe, lever sa main vers leur tête et part dans la partie médicalisée de l'avion, il frappe et entre.

\- Hey fiston…

\- Papa… Dit-il faiblement et fixe les infirmières. Pouvons-nous rester seuls, s'il vous plait ?

Les infirmières partent et les laissent en paix. Kurt s'installe sur une chaise et prit la main de son père en attachant sa ceinture et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

\- Alors ça fait quoi d'être le deuxième homme de ce pays ? Demande t-il.

\- C'est dur. Dit-il en souriant. Quarante huit heures déjà et je suis exténué, on n'arrête pas de courir et j'ai plus de vie privée pratiquement…

\- Ce n'était pas dit dans le contrat ça ? Rigole son père.

\- Non, je me suis fait avoir je crois… Marmonne Kurt tristement.

\- Hey gamin… Si tu me disais ce que tu as hein ? Demande Burt en se tournant vers lui.

\- C'est pas vraiment le job… Cela fait un an que la campagne avait commencé que j'avais plus de vie, l'université c'était la même… J'étais juste moins sous les rampes des caméras, mais tu sais ce que c'est le pire ?

\- Non, mais tu vas me le dire n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Burt.

\- C'est que je viens de prendre quarante ans dans la gueule ? Sortir faire du sport, sortir tout simplement… Je n'ai pas le droit d'être seul dans ma maison… Je suis toujours en compagnie de quelqu'un ! Soupire Kurt.

\- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas au Président à ce que cela change un petit-peu pour obtenir un peu de plus du temps à toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment que le Président tu sais qui… Gère ça.

\- Santana… Non ?

\- Ouais en partie donc…

\- Donc demande lui à ce qu'elle te laisse un peu plus de liberté, tu es une cible moins importante que le Président, elle saura comprendre ton envie de vivre un peu. N'oubli pas qu'avant tout vous êtes une bande d'amis, vous n'êtes pas des politiciens. Vous êtes des amis, elle comprendra. Assure Burt.

\- En amie oui elle va comprendre, mais pas en Secrétaire d'Etat Porte-Parole du Pentagone à la White House. Soupire Kurt.

\- On aura tout le temps de discuter va j'en suis sûr. Sourit son père.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué… Soupire Kurt.

L'avion décolle enfin et les deux restent proche l'un de l'autre durant tout le vol. Sûrement qu'un ordre avait été donnée de ne pas les déranger. Le vol fut rapide par la parfaite météo. Burt s'était endormie durant le vol et Kurt lui resta tout le temps dans la pièce d'opération ou était Burt. Air Force One arrive dans le ciel de Washington et se pose à la base militaire ou la berline avec une ambulance les attend. Kurt descend par l'avant et son père par l'arrière au vue de son incapacité à se lever. Blaine sortit de la voiture au même moment et ils se sourient timidement. Kurt se jette dans les bras de Blaine, au diable les militaires et tout ce qui s'en suit, il en a terriblement besoin.

\- Hey ça va… Il va être auprès de toi désormais. Murmure Blaine à son oreille.

\- T'es le meilleur-ami que je n'ai jamais pu avoir… Je te revaudrais ça, pour toujours. Répondit Kurt en lui serrant l'épaule.

\- J'ai vu ta petite allocution, plutôt pas mal pour une toute première, tu as assuré grave ! Sourit Blaine en restant figé dans ses bras.

\- Tu le pense vraiment ? Marmonne Kurt en se détachant de lui lorsqu'il entendit la sirène de l'ambulance partir, la fixant.

\- Kurt, on va aller directement chez toi. Le Président s'invite à la table du Vice-Président ! S'exclame t-il en lui indiquant la voiture.

\- Ai-je le choix ? Demande Kurt.

\- Non, sinon je te vire ! Grogne Blaine.

\- Et ta Présidence est morte. Rigole Kurt.

\- Pas faux… Allez monte Kurtsy ! Dit-il d'un air amusé.

Ils prirent tous les deux la direction de la maison de fonction du Vice-président, ne suivant pas l'ambulance pour ne pas faire de polémique ou autre chose. Ils firent un détour par la Maison-Blanche en fait. Il était un peu plus de vingt heures et ils arrivent enfin à la Maison-Blanche et Blaine alla se changer, dégageant sa chemise et son blazer pour quelque chose de plus… Décontracté et laissant ainsi le temps à l'équipe médical d'installer Burt.

\- Santana n'est pas là ce soir ? Demanda Kurt.

\- Non… Elle est dans sa famille à Lima. Je lui ai donné la semaine pour souffler. Après tout… Pas besoin de trop bosser en ce moment y'a pas grand-chose qui se met en place. La première semaine est toujours cool. Marmonne Blaine.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries et de lui faire croire que je ne m'incruste pas a ce dîner. Ronchonne Santana arrivant derrière eux.

\- Je me disais aussi… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Bon, je suppose qu'on y va en voiture ? Demande t-elle.

\- Non. Répondit Blaine. Avec Marine One. Ce sera plus directe et je rentrerais moins tardivement, j'ai quelques réunions tôt demain matin et… J'effectuerai mon premier déplacement à New-York.

\- Oh, d'accord…

\- New-York ? Tu vas y aller pourquoi ? Demande Kurt.

\- Muséum du World Trade Center… Et j'irais voir celui des Sciences et de l'Arts… Ensuite je m'entretiendrai avec le Maire de la ville et je reviendrais à Washington pour la quotidienne quoi. Explique alors Blaine.

\- Cela m'a l'air plutôt cool ! Sourit Kurt.

\- Les premiers mois vont être très à aller sur le terrain dans chaque District du pays, après… Ce sera plus toi et les Secrétaire d'Etat qui irez sur le terrain. Dit-il simplement en sortant de sa chambre avec eux.

\- Wow et… Monsieur veut déjà se représenter pour l'échéance prochaine ? Demande Santana.

\- Non, pas encore j'y ai pas réfléchis cela dit. Dit-il en souriant et descendant les escaliers.

Kurt et Santana se regarde aussitôt et hoche la tête en sachant très bien qu'il ment. Ils le suivent jusqu'à la pelouse Sud de la propriété et grimpe à bord de Marine One tous ensembles. Les pilotes passent près de l'Obélix et fit le tour pour que Blaine puisse voir la beauté de Washington la nuit, ils prirent ensuite la direction de la maison du Vice Président au Nord de la Maison-Blanche à quelques rues de là. C'est donc un trajet très court qui s'offre à eux, quelques toutes petites minutes et ils arrivent dans la pelouse de la propriété. Une immense propriété que voici en plein cœur de la ville. Ils descendent un à un et parte sous escorte un peu moins importante vers la maison et y pénètre enfin dans le grand vestibule. Blaine regarde avec émerveillement ce lieu qu'il découvre pour la première fois, et ne demande pas la permission, il fouine chaque pièce et monte à l'étage avec eux, parce qu'il à tout de même le respect d'attendre pour monter à l'étage. Ils firent toutes les pièces, Dieu que cette maison est grande et spacieuse. Ils arrivent enfin vers la chambre ou du moins, la suite ou se trouve Burt. Kurt frappe.

\- Ah vous voilà… Marmonne t-il en se redressant sur son lit.

\- Burt ! Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Blaine en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire un bisou sur sa joue.

\- Ma foi ça va… C'est un palace ici ! Môsieur le Président. Dit-il en riant.

\- Content de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ton humour. Tu te sens bien ici ? Tu as besoin de choses en particulier ?

\- Gamin, ça va… J'ai de charmantes infirmières pour moi, je suis chez mon fils… Dans un château que demande-le peuple ? Dit-il en lui souriant.

\- On ne va pas tarder à manger après… On te fera passer par l'ascenseur d'accord ? Souria Kurt.

\- Kurt je n'ai plus cinq ans voyons je suis ton père. Ronchonne Burt. Je vais bien d'accord ? On ira manger après oui ok pas de souci, mais ne me parle pas comme a un mioche j'ai horreur de ça et tu le sais en plus !

\- Pardon. Dit-il en souriant faiblement.

\- Sinon… Bonsoir Burt. Marmonne Santana.

\- Oh, pardon ma jolie approche ! Dit-il en souriant. Kurt t'a dit ? Enchaine t-il aussitôt.

\- Euh, dis quoi ? Demande t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Papa… Soupire Kurt.

\- Lâche leur la grappe tu veux ? Baisse le niveau de protection. Revois ce processus, ça les bouffe déjà. Surtout Kurt !

\- Burt, sauf votre respect, Kurt n'est pas simplement votre fils, il est le…

\- Vice Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, deuxième pays économique au monde et première puissance militaire au monde je sais. Mais il est simplement le Vice Président, ce n'est pas lui qui as besoin de plus de protection, mais bien le Président des Etats-Unis. Libère un peu son intimité à Kurt tu veux ? Cela ferait du bien à tous. Dit-il sur la défensive.

\- Wow… Voilà que je me fais engueuler…

\- Santana. Burt à raison. On utilise plus de sécurité que Obama, Clinton, Bush, et Nixon ! Tu dois vraiment changer ça, c'était une mauvaise idée d'augmenter la sécurité. Je ne veux pas qu'on parle politique ce soir. Mais que tu renforces la sécurité dehors quand on est en déplacement d'accord. Que tu renforces l'extérieur des bâtiments ok. Mais ne nous oblige pas à nous taper dans les appartements privés des gardes.

\- Bon très bien ! Dès demain je vois pour changer ça… Souffle Santana. Au moins vous aurez plus d'intimité c'est sûr…

\- Parfait ! Sinon vous sortez quand ensemble ? Demande Burt à Kurt et Blaine.

\- Quoi ? S'exclament-ils.

\- Jamais ! Rigole Kurt.

\- Je suis gay mais pas amoureux de Kurt. Il est comme mon frère. Enchaine Blaine.

\- Evidemment… Marmonne t-il dans sa petite barbe de trois jours.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit… Moi il m'en reste pas long feu à faire sur ce monde alors je veux juste vous dire que quoi qu'il en advienne. Ne laisser jamais la politique détruire votre lien. Le chemin ne sera jamais simple mes enfants, jamais. Les débuts sont compliqué, parfois très perturbateur et très dérangeant, incompréhensible. Promettez-moi de ne jamais vous désunir, que la soif du pouvoir vous préservera de tout.

\- Euh… Burt ça va ? Demanda Blaine.

\- Je veux juste que vous m'en fassiez la promesse. Dit-il simplement.

\- Promis Papa… Promis… Dit-il en regardant Blaine.

\- Bon bah… Ok, je promets d'être toujours moi, mais… Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Dit-il en lui prenant la main. Ne dis pas de bêtise… Soupire Blaine.

\- Je vais aller faire la bouffe… Marmonne Santana les laissant seul avec Burt.

Une fois seul avec Burt, les garçons s'installent sur le canapé qu'ils tirent et le mette proche de Burt et du lit et lui sourit simplement.

\- Je sais que vous êtes très proche, et je n'ai jamais vraiment soutenu votre engagement, ce n'est pas un secret.

\- Tu es Démocrate, nous Républicain, on sait Papa… Soupire Kurt.

\- J'ai pourtant voté pour vous. Tout petit tu me disais vouloir être dans la mode, jusqu'aux émeutes et aux mouvements de haines contre les gays en Europe. Tu m'as toujours dis « je veux changer le monde ». Dit-il en souriant avec nostalgie.

\- Je pourrais toujours faire la mode plus tard ! Marmonne Kurt.

\- Vous êtes les plus jeunes à gouverner dans ce pays depuis toujours. Dirais-je même au monde. Vous avez eu votre jeunesse malgré tout, mais vous avez gâché votre avenir en faisant ce choix là. Soupire Burt. Tu ne pourras pas faire de la mode après ça Kurt…

\- Certains présidents et vice président deviennent écrivain ou peintre avec ça. Kurt pourra lancer sa ligne de vêtement, j'en suis convaincu. Assura Blaine.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Il sera riche avec l'indemnité d'ancien membre d'une administration du gouvernement.

\- Le plaisir ? Rétorque Kurt. Ecoute Papa, je sais que tu n'as jamais soutenu tout ça, tu le dis toi-même à l'instant mais je t'en supplie, on ne changera pas ce qui est fait. Tu es fier mais à la fois inquiet de l'après car on est jeune, car je suis jeune mais je t'en supplie, ne tiens pas un pareil discours c'est une perte de temps, je veux profiter de mon père au maximum.

\- Cette fonction t'en empêchera… Soupire Burt tristement.

\- Je te fais la promesse que non. Dit-il en se levant. Tu es la personne que j'ai de plus chères à mes yeux, je t'en supplie ne parle pas de cette manière, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- On est a moins de dix minutes de la Maison-Blanche en voiture, et a seulement trois minutes en hélicoptère Burt. Soupire Blaine en se collant au dos de Kurt pour regarder Burt.

\- Vous formerez un merveilleux couple… Soupire t-il en fermant les yeux tout en souriant.

\- Je vais aller aider Santana… Murmure Blaine en laissant Kurt avec son père.

Il descendit et alla vers la salle à manger et installe les couverts pendant que Santana attend patiemment la cuisson dans la cuisine. Ils se sourient mutuellement et prirent une bière dans le frigo.

\- Moraliste comme toujours… Marmonne Blaine.

\- C'est Burt, nous ne le changerons plus désormais. Ça va toi ?

\- Je vais bien oui, je suis heureux qu'il soit proche de nous désormais, je me sens mieux pour Kurt, et pour moi… Dit-il en buvant sa bière.

\- Je suis désolé pour l'ultra protection… J'ai pensé que cela aurait été mieux pour vous… Et éviter les journalistes sur ton célibat au maximum, tout ça… J'ai simplement pensé qu'en ayant plus de protection tu pourrais plus rester toi-même sans avoir peur de la presse… Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Je suis Président d'accord, mais je suis aussi citoyen et jeune. Je m'amuserais toujours autant qu'avant ce n'est pas une étiquette qui va…

\- Pourtant si Blaine… L'étiquette changera tout. Tu ne pourras pas aller en boîte de nuit comme avant, tu ne pourras pas sortir incognito, tu ne vas pas pouvoir vivre comme tu aimerais vivre. Tu devras tout faire à huit clos comme on dit.

\- Carla Bruni. Dit-il simplement.

\- Quoi, Carla Bruni ?

\- Elle se déguisé pour vivre. Elle ne supportait pas la protection et le protocole, alors elle se déguisé et allait vivre sa vie dans les rues. Incognito, c'est possible ! Dit-il e souriant.

\- Alors la rêve mon pote ! T'es pas le Président de la France, d'autant plus que elle, elle était Première Dame, alors franchement tu ne vas pas me saoulé en voulant faire peur au Secret Service en t'enfuyant avec une perruque sur la gueule dans les villes ! Dit-elle en haussant le ton.

\- Allez, ce serait tellement drôle ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Tu me casse les couilles voilà ! Dit-elle en finissant la canette de bière d'un trait.

\- Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'on me fusille ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- J'ai surtout peur que tu fasses la presse à scandale ! Tu te fais buté, le pays sera meurtrie et ça aura du bénéfique à long terme, mais pas un scandale d'Etat !

\- Tuer le Président c'est impossible pour toi ?

\- Oui. Mais pas le tuer par la presse. Dit-elle simplement et sort le plat du four. Va leur dire que c'est prêt au lieu de vouloir me faire peur et me foutre le Pentagone et le Secret Service à dos. Dit-elle en grognant de nerf.

Il lui sourit avec plaisir et retourne vers les garçons à l'étage et en profite pour aider Kurt à mettre Burt dans le fauteuil roulant et prirent l'ascenseur de la maison et rejoignent Santana dans la salle à manger tranquillement. Kurt était au côté de Blaine qui lui, poussait le fauteuil roulant tranquillement.

\- Adorable, un couple de pédé ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Rho ta gueule salope ! Dit-il spontanément.

\- Bah bravo le Vice Président ! Sourit Santana.

\- Je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme ça Kurt… Marmonne Burt.

\- Oh non pas de leçon de moral, merde. Soupire Kurt en riant.

\- Ici, ça te va ? Demande Blaine en installant Burt.

\- Parfait… Tu te mettras ici, et toi là ! Dit-il aux garçons en montrant les extrémités pour pouvoir voir les visages de tous.

\- Très bien… Dit-il alors que Santana apporte tout sur la table.

\- Voilà les gens ! On va enfin pouvoir se péter le bide ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- J'espère que personne va venir me faire chier pour ce repas en famille parce que franchement… j'aimerais bien manger tranquille pour une fois. Marmonne Blaine en commençant à manger.

\- Tu le seras toujours un peu par moment, c'est normal tu sais… C'est un temps d'adaptation à prendre. Il suffit que tu leur dises après de te déranger qu'en cas d'une affaire imminente qui requiert une réaction aussitôt. Tu sais les gens qui collabore avec toi te chercheront toujours tant que tu n'imposeras pas ton propre règlement à toi, il faut simplement que tu t'imposes et leur fasse comprendre que quand tu es en repas de famille tu ne veux pas être déranger ils comprendront et surtout, n'auront pas le choix.

\- Tu crois ? Demande Blaine en parlant la bouffe pleine.

\- Je donne raison à Burt. Impose toi tu es le Président d'accord, mais tu sais qu'après Vingt Heures dans ce pays, comme généralement à toute présidence, ils n'ont pas vraiment le droit de te déranger sauf si le pays en dépend ? Ils vont abuser de toi jusqu'à ce que tu imposes tes limites alors n'hésites pas a les envoyer chier. Tu es Le Président, c'est toi le chef ! Dit-elle en buvant un verre de vin.

\- J'ai une question… On ne devait pas arrêter de parler de ça ? Interroge Blaine, ses amis et Burt.

\- Tu as raison, parlons d'autres choses ! S'exclame Burt. Un petit-ami Santana ?

\- Célibataire ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Et bien les trois personnes les plus populaires et importantes du pays sont célibataires… Vous n'êtes vraiment pas comme les autres vous trois. Marmonne t-il.

\- Rho Papa…

\- Bah quoi ? Je ne dis rien de mal à tout ça voyons, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dénigres la chose voyons. Soupire Burt.

\- Personnellement, je préfère être seule pour le moment. Je… Je suis mieux seul, ma séparation avec Brittany n'est pas spécialement toute digérer. Avoue Santana.

\- Moi bah tout simplement je n'aime personne. Ria Blaine.

\- Et moi et bien… Je suis bien tout seul. Marmonne t-il en esquissant un faible sourire à tous.

\- Je me souviens encore quand j'ai rencontré ta mère. C'était une brillante femme et très belle. Mon Dieu dire que c'était atroce notre premier rendez-vous. Dit-il en riant.

\- Tu veux bien nous la raconter ? Sourit timidement Kurt.

\- Je veux bien l'entendre moi aussi. Sourit Santana en fixant Blaine qui mange.

\- Oh tu sais… On s'était vue au lycée et je craqué pour elle alors j'ai voulu et bien sortir avec pour me dégorger le poireau comme on dit, je lui paie le restaurant… MacDonald !

\- Oh le tue-l'amour… Rigole Santana.

\- Et donc tranquille après en puant la friture on va au cinéma voir Star Wars… Continue t-il.

\- De pire en pire… Soupire Blaine en se retenant de rire.

\- Et pendant que le Ewok était en train de crier et tapé les armées de Dark Vador, bah moi j'ai roulé une pelle à ta mère, sauf que j'ai éternué au même moment…. Marmonne Burt.

\- Oh putain c'est dégueulasse ! Hurla Santana en riant.

\- Oh mon Dieu… Déglutit Blaine en riant.

\- Déjà qu'éternuer au cinéma c'est galère et en plus sur quelqu'un… Elle en avait partout sur le visage !

\- Oh non stop on mange Papa ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Tais-toi je finis ! Donc du coup je l'ai essuyé avec un mouchoir et j'ai fini de l'embrasser en nous couchant contre la personne à côté. On s'est fait éjecté du cinéma juste après, on n'a jamais vu la fin de ce Star Wars, jamais !

\- Il vient de me couper l'appétit… Marmonne Santana.

\- Moi pas encore… Y'a le pire qui arrive. Dit Kurt en rigolant.

\- Complètement atroce comme premier rendez-vous, surtout qu'on est tombé en panne sur la route du retour… Et il faisait froid. Donc on a directement couché sauf que… elle pensait que c'était moi tu vois sauf qu'elle s'était empalé toute seule sur le pommeau de vitesse. Dit Burt naturellement.

\- Ok je vais gerber… Marmonne Santana.

\- Putain de merde ! Aucun respect ! Pleure Blaine en riant.

\- Pauvre Maman, pardonne-nous ! Dit Kurt en riant vers le plafond.

\- M'enfin voilà rien de bien spéciale. Marmonne Burt en mangeant ce qu'il y a dans son assiette.

\- L'histoire est finit c'est bon ? Demande Santana. Oh putain… Gros comme… Oh putain ! Dit-elle en se dégoutant toute seule.

\- Elle est finie oui. Marmonne Burt en souriant de sa connerie nostalgique.

Le repas prit une tournure plus familiale tout en gardant sa pointe d'humour. Un échange bon pour tous qui plus est, il s'agit d'enfin un moment entre famille. Santana à toujours été la bienvenue chez Burt après ses soucis de Coming-Out. D'ailleurs, seules eux savent pour Blaine, personne d'autres. Blaine n'a jamais eu une vie très saine et très simple malgré tout. Lui qui prenait toujours pour défendre Kurt en école afin de lui épargner les blessures et tout ce qui s'en suit. L'heure passe, le repas lui s'achève et ils allèrent au grand salon de la maison ou y trône un piano droit contre le mur, noir alors que la pièce elle est d'un dorée incroyable. Ce décor victorien qui n'est pas sans rappeler certaines pièces de la maison du président.

Blaine prit place au piano devant eux et s'adonne à jouer quelques mélodies de Tchaïkovski et de Mozart, ses deux grands compositeurs favoris. Mais il manque quelque chose, des mots, des paroles. Alors il réfléchit tout en jouant du classique et sourit de temps à autre à l'idée de jouer quelques mélodies mais ne sachant pas encore sur quoi se portera son choix. Il hésite et puis finit par se dire que ce serait la bonne. Il arrête et leur sourit et joue désormais une nouvelle mélodie plutôt connu ou pas, mais une mélodie avec une voix qui mettra enfin un peu, d'ambiance dans ce salon qui n'est berçait que par du classique pure et dur.

 **Step one: you say we need to talk  
He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back to you,  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came **

Sa voix est incroyablement douce et la mélodie en est tout autant douce. Pour autant l'émotion s'entend dans sa voix et son sentiment de mal-être ressort par cette chanson. Personne ne réagit, préférant le laissant s'adonner a son plaisir de la chanson pour eux.

 **Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

Sa voix est plus rauque et grave lorsqu'il en attaque le refrain. Kurt serre instinctivement la main de son père à ce passage, parce que peut-être qu'il a comprit le message. Une chanson pour Burt. Nul ne le sait vraiment, et Kurt est sûrement le seul à se demander pourquoi cette chanson, en fait ce n'est pas vraiment une éventualité, c'est la vérité, seul lui s'occupe de savoir pourquoi ce choix de musique.

 **Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you**

Blaine est totalement parti dans son histoire de la musique alors qu'un home entre dans la maison sans avoir l'air très heureux. Kurt lui lance un regard méchant pour lui faire comprendre de bien vouloir patienter tranquillement. Sûrement que l'heure est arrivée pour M. Le Président Anderson de rentrer au Château.

 **Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life…**

 **As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or brake with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

La chanson approche de son terme, et Kurt sourit de plus en plus malgré son émotion dans son visage. Santana elle, sourit simplement comme peut sourire Burt. Blaine ne contrôle plus rien, il est dans son monde de la musique. Il n'avait pas touché un instrument depuis le début de la campagne pour promouvoir l'art en école. Il tourne sa tête vers eux et chante les derniers moments de la chanson sans regarder ses mains.

 **Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

 **Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life**

Il leur sourit et fit signe à Santana et s'approcher et elle se mit à ses côtés et lui sourit agréablement, simplement. Kurt lui esquisse un maigre sourire et essuie ses yeux alors que l'homme se rapproche un peu plus d'eux désormais. Blaine lui lance un regard et regard dans la chanson avec Santana en accompagnement.

 **Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

 **Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life**

La musique au piano dure un peu plus après que les paroles elles, finissent. Blaine arrête de jouer et fut simplement applaudit, sauf par l'homme en noir, de ses nombreux agent qui se racle la gorge avant de lui faire signe de la main de le suivre. Il comprit que c'était l'heur de rentrer, qu'une affaire devait sûrement être réglée dès maintenant. Il s'approche de Burt et l'embrasse chaleureusement.

\- On se voit plus tard gamin ! Marmonne Burt tout souriant.

\- Je repasse très vite oui ! Promis. Dit-il en se faisant raccompagner par Kurt.

Blaine mit son manteau et mit celui de Santana sur ses épaules et partirent dehors à la piste de l'hélicoptère juste à côté de la maison. Santana embrasse Kurt et monte aussitôt dans Marine One. Kurt lui resta devant Blaine et lui sourit doucement.

\- Je t'ai vu pleurer Kurt, tu es trop émotif… Je te promets, il va s'en sortir. Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- J'aimerais croire autant comme toi tu crois en sa force. Soupire Kurt.

\- Prend soin de lui Kurt et… On se voit à la Maison-Blanche. Dit-il en lui embrassant la joue et monte les premières marches.

\- Blaine attend… Marmonne Kurt en s'avançant.

\- Oui ? Dit-il en se retournant.

\- Merci pour tout, vraiment merci infiniment.

\- Bonsoir, Kurt. Dit-il et monte dans Marine One.

\- Pense un peu à toi… Soupire Kurt en partant dans sa maison retrouver son père qui était déjà à l'étage grâce à l'ascenseur.

Blaine lui prit place dans l'avion et vit la tête de l'agent qui est tout sauf réconfortante. Le silence est de marbre durant les courtes minutes de trajet. Blaine descend avec Santana et prirent la direction des appartements privés mais furent arrêtés en cours de route.

\- M. Le Président, vous êtes attendu dans la Situation Room.

\- Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est minuit passé ! Soupire Blaine.

\- Nous avons des informations concernant le survol de la base militaire.

\- Bah on attend quoi ? On y fonce ! Soupire Santana en le tirant par le bras.

Ils partent alors vers West Wing et s'enfonce dans le sous-sol et prirent place dans la Situation Room et toutes les preuves sont dévoilés à Blaine. Drone cherchant à nuire aux attentions des Américains, survolant pour l'évaluation des armes et prévoir ainsi un attentat dans la ville non loin de là. Tout est prouvé pour qu'il s'agisse bien d'une analyse des forces armées.

\- Attendez donc si je comprends bien. Toutes les bases militaires proches de la capitale ont été survolées ? Demande Blaine.

\- C'est exacte M. Le Président. On suspecte avec nos collaborateurs étrangers que cela est simplement fait dans le but d'évaluer notre stock d'armement et notre distance aérienne des lieux stratégique afin de préparer un attentat.

\- Le Président est-il au courant ?

\- Oui M. Le Président et il espère une action de votre part. Sans votre aval, son pays est impuissant vous le savez bien.

\- Oui, oui je sais… Dit-il en se frottant le visage. Vous êtes sur et certain qu'il s'agit d'un engin du terrorisme de là-bas ? Vraiment ?

\- Affirmatif M. Le Président.

\- A combien évaluer vous la probabilité d'un attentat prochain sur le territoire là-bas ? Demande Santana.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment le savoir…

\- Est-ce le pays ou nos intérêts dont il est question ? Demande t-elle un peu plus froidement.

\- Il est possible que nous soyons visée oui, puisque la capitale a elle aussi été survolées et… Notre ambassade aussi.

\- Très bien alors je veux que l'ambassade soit officiellement fermés au publique. Je veux que ce lieu soit renforcé en sécurité et je souhaite à ce qu'une couverture aérienne de la base ainsi que du quartier de notre ambassade soit exécutée vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. De plus je veux être en contacte le plus rapidement possible avec le Président. Je veux que dès demain l'OTAN nous donne ses recommandations.

\- M. Le Président, m'autoriser vous à ce que j'exécute une visite imprévus au Président en votre nom ? Demande Santana.

\- Très bien. J'accepte et je veux que nos contrôles sur le territoire du pays soient renforcés dès demain. C'est peut-être une diversion après tout. Marmonne Blaine.

\- Non, Blaine c'est sûr que ce n'est pas ça, ne fais pas paniquer le pays. Ajoute Santana en prenant sa main.

\- Bon très bien, on va se contenter de faire tout ce que j'ai dis, sauf ce dernier point. Je veux un point sur la situation d'ici quarante huit heures. Dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

Tous le monde part avec leurs dossiers et Santana s'appui sur l'épaule de Blaine et la lui embrasse. Ils retournent vers les appartements privés tranquillement alors qu'il est plus d'une heure du matin et ils sont tout simplement fatigués. Blaine se déshabille dans son salon privée et s'étire. Santana revient au même moment et le découvre en boxer.

\- Oh merde désolé… J'ai Kurt qui veut te parler… C'est important. Dit-elle en murmurant.

\- C'est Burt ? Demande t-il.

\- Non, Burt va bien, va le prendre sur la ligne de ta chambre, j'ai fais le transfert. Dit-elle doucement.

\- Ok bah… Merci de m'avoir informé. Dit-il calmement.

\- De rien, essaie de dormir quand même… Dit-elle en mettant les voiles et le laissant seul.

Blaine soupire et part vers sa chambre et décroche le téléphone rouge, parce qu'il est malin, il sait que tout est enregistré alors il passe sur la ligne crypté comme ça, aucun souci. C'était un conseil qu'ils s'étaient donnée en cas de victoire. Blaine se mit dans son lit et prit alors le téléphone à son oreille et écoute les sanglots de Kurt.

\- Et beh… Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Demande gentiment Blaine.

\- Rien, je vais bien… Dit-il en reniflant.

\- Hey, ne me mens pas je t'entends. Qu'est-ce-que tu as, dis moi tout !

\- Il m'a fait tellement peur… Dit-il en pleurant. J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir Blaine ! C'était juste après que tu sois parti ! Il a… Il a… Dit-il en paniquant.

\- Shhhhh… Respire, j'ai tout mon temps, toi aussi alors respire… Mhhmm fuuuuuu… Dit-il pour le guider.

\- Mhhmm… fuuuuu… Répète Kurt plusieurs fois et se calma peu à peu.

\- Il a eu une crise de douleur c'est ça ? Demande calmement Blaine.

\- O… Oui… Elle était, elle était tellement horrible… Les gardes ont crus que c'était moi… Les infirmières sont descendus de leur chambre et… Lui ont injecté une forte dose de morphine et il dort la… Dit-il en reniflant.

\- Maintenant il va bien, il dort, je suis sur qu'il ronfle et bave ! Marmonne Blaine.

\- C'est ça oui ! Il bave et il ronfle un peu… Rigole doucement Kurt.

\- Tu veux que je vienne te rejoindre ? Proposa Blaine.

\- Non. Dit-il aussitôt. Je vais bien j'ai juste… J'ai juste peur de m'endormir et ne pas pouvoir être là s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit parce que je dormirais et que je ne pourrais pas le lui faire mes adieux… Dit-il en reniflant encore une fois de plus.

\- Kurt, il ne va pas mourir. Il a un cancer, oui il est en théorie en phase terminale mais il y a de l'espoir Kurt. Tant qu'il vivra il aura espoir de s'en sortir, je veux que tu gardes cela en tête parce que je ne tolèrerais pas que ton père nous quitte. Il est très important pour moi comme il l'est pour toi, c'est évident. On aime ton père et je suis sûr, j'en mettrais ma main à coupé, que le voir ici, proche de nous, il retrouvera la force pour vaincre son cancer, je suis convaincu de cette théorie là moi. Je crois en ton père.

\- C'est tellement… Touchant ce que tu me dis… C'est bon… Dit-il en souriant mais pleurant encore un peu.

\- Tu m'as dis avoir peur de t'endormir, c'est ça ? Demande Blaine pour confirmation.

\- Oui… Oui j'ai vraiment… J'ai vraiment peur… Dit-il en reniflant.

\- Alors, on va rester au téléphone toi et moi, d'accord ? Dit-il en allumant la lumière de sa chambre. On va tous les deux discuter jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

\- Mais tu travailles demain… Rétorque Kurt.

\- Tout comme toi, mais je m'en fous. Tu es mon meilleur-ami avant toute chose. Tu es ou la ? Demande Blaine.

\- Avec lui… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Ok, alors va dans ta chambre, et allonge-toi d'accord ? Demande Blaine tout doucement.

Kurt alla dans sa chambre et se mit en boxer pour se glisser dans le lit. Blaine entendit la friction du linge de maison sur le téléphone et puis plus rien, jusqu'à entendre un reniflement et quelques sanglots. Kurt reprit le téléphone dans ses mains et marmonne à Blaine quelques mots.

\- Je suis là… Et toi ?

\- Toujours toujours ! Dit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

\- J'ai tellement peur qu'on s'éloigne, j'ai tellement peur que la politique tue notre amitié…

\- Kurt, tu t'inquiète trop. Je suis tout aussi perturbé que toi à ce changement énorme de vie, mais je te fais la promesse que jamais notre relation changera c'est impossible nous sommes liés depuis l'enfance pratiquement. On est toujours ensemble !

\- Je sais, mais parfois je me dis que d'ici deux ou trois ans nous serons totalement politicien, et… Qu'on ne discutera que politique… Dit-il en craquant à nouveau.

\- Et bien à nous de rester rebelle à notre manière ! J'ai un bowling, un cinéma, un stade… Une piscine, j'ai tout plein de chose dans ma maison, on va pouvoir continuer de s'amuser… On pourra aller à Camp David ensemble… à Hawaï ensemble aussi ! Je sais que le protocole aimerait qu'on soit le plus souvent séparé. Mais on est des amis, on est colocataire depuis trois ans. Tu crois sincèrement que je vais accepter tout ? Non. T'es important pour moi.

\- Donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter tu crois ? Demande tristement Kurt.

\- Pas le moindre du monde Kurt. Je sais que le chemin ne sera pas simple, il est très simple la pour le moment mais ça ne durera pas c'est certain. On va s'adapter à notre nouveau job… à nos maisons… A un peu tout ce qui est désormais du nouveau pour nous. Après tout c'est cool d'avoir nos maisons chacun non ? Je prends Marine One, je mets le klaxonne, et j'arrive tranquillos pour le petit-déjeuner ! Dit-il d'une voix amusante.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets… Dit Kurt en rigolant un petit peu.

\- On prend l'Avion et on va voir l'Océan… On passe au dessus des magnifiques montagnes et canyon du pays… On prend l'Hélicoptère et on survole les villes… On peut rendre cela magique Kurt ! On peut changer la communauté, notre pays, et nous… On peut s'améliorer en se donnant quelque chose d'unique à ce mandat.

\- Tu crois qu'en étant spéciale pour les autres… On peut l'être encore plus pour nous ? Demande Kurt.

\- J'en suis certain et c'est exactement ça que je veux te faire comprendre. Si faire ce que nous allons devoir accomplir en quatre ans le serait, crois-tu qu'on aurait eu qu'une poignet de quarante et quelques présidents ? Moi je ne crois pas. On peut changer la face de l'histoire Kurt. On peut nous, nous rendre plus fort et se rapprocher encore plus. On peut faire de cela, une aventure inoubliable.

\- Et c'est ce qu'on va faire ? Demande Kurt.

\- C'est ce qu'on va faire. Pour mes parents et pour ta mère. Et pour ton père aussi. Ce sont eux nos mentors, nos premières pensées de chaque jours. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Murmure Kurt.

\- Alors voilà… On va être Blaine et Kurt. Simplement nous et tout ira très bien. Privée comme publique, tout se passera très bien, je te le promets. Parce que Président ou pas, si tu as besoin de moi, je serais toujours là en moins de deux, pour toi. Dit-il simplement.

\- Merci… Dit-il doucement.

Blaine resta encore un peu plus longtemps au téléphone avec Kurt, faisant de son mieux pour le lui remonter le morale et surtout, le faire dormir car il sait que les jours à venir seront évidemment éprouvant, mais il sait surtout que si Kurt va mal, alors Burt ira lui aussi mal et sa santé ira de mal en pire. Blaine connait cela et il souhaite à tout prix éviter cela.

\- Et il lui écrit… « _C'est une vie qui en a valu la peine, qui a valu le coup d'avoir, car sans ma maladie, sans tous mes soucis, jamais je t'aurais connu, alors oui j'aurais vécu longtemps, mais pas heureux comme je le suis. « Sur ma stèle, je veux ne graver que nos rires ont berné la mort et le temps. On se reverra, on se reverra… Là, où rien n'est plus rien, et on comprendra, d'où l'on vient. » Il lui dit une dernière fois : je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps. L'amour, est plus fort, que la mort. Mon amour, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement… Reviens-moi au plus tard, là-haut… Je t'aime, je t'aime…_

\- Cette histoire me fera toujours pleurer… Marmonne Kurt d'une voix endormie mais pleurante.

\- C'est une histoire que j'aime, moi aussi beaucoup… Kurt ? Kurt ? Mhm… Bonne nuit… Murmure Blaine en raccrochant et se tournant dans son lit pour s'endormir à son tour après une longue journée.

Les semaines passent après cette nuit-là et Blaine fête son premier mois à la présidence des Etats-Unis. En un mois peu de chose change pour leur vie privée, mais ce qui change nettement c'est la politique et la méthode de travail. Ils se sont tous bien pris dans leur fonction et c'est bon pour tous. Burt va un peu mieux, Kurt enchaîne les déplacements dans le pays tout autant que Blaine. Sa popularité est stable en un mois, tout est donc plutôt bon pour eux.

\- M. Le Président, votre homologue Allemand vient d'arriver. S'exclame Quinn.

\- Merci Quinn, Faîtes le patienter dans le salon de la diplomatie. Dit-il en terminant de lire un document.

L'un de ses premiers documents importants pour le pays, les taxes. Un mois de débat au Congrès qui aboutit à la validation de la réduction des impôts pour les plus riches afin d'obtenir une participation active, moins importante mais plus constante des classes plus élevée et faisant ainsi une valeur sure à l'économie du pays, selon-lui. Kurt lui était en Chine pour une visite d'Etat afin de le représenter, une escale qui le conduit du Japon à la Chine et également en Corée du Sud. Aujourd'hui est le jour de son arrivée sur le territoire Sud-Coréen, et il en est très anxieux.

\- Allez ! On va accueillir notre hôte ! Souria Santana entrant dans son bureau.

\- Des nouvelles d'Air Force One ? Demande Blaine.

\- Il ne va plus tarder à atterrir à Séoul. Dit-elle en souriant. Ça va bien se passer. Dit-elle en sortant avec lui du bureau.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au salon de la diplomatie et rencontre enfin l'homologue allemand. Blaine s'avance à lui dans son costume violet sombre et très slim ce qui lui vaut un compliment de son homologue.

\- Merci d'être présent aujourd'hui à Washington. Il y a tellement longtemps que nos deux pays ne se sont pas vus sur ce sol. Dit-il en souriant et tenant chaleureusement la main.

\- Oui. Tout à fait M. Le Président. Je suis fière d'être aujourd'hui ici. Pour le bien de nos deux communautés.

\- Allons donc dans la Chambre Bleu juste au dessus. Dit-il en passant par les grands escaliers.

Ils passent dans le bâtiment principal et coupe le _Cross Hall_ pour pénétrer la _Blue Room._ Le piano de la Maison-Blanche est au centre de la pièce et ils s'installent à une table proche de la fenêtre donnant sur le parc, deux cafés arrivent très rapidement et les conseillers restent à l'écart de la discussion.

\- Les récentes menaces Nord-Coréenne sont prises très au sérieux en Europe et nous nous faisons part de notre grande solidarité à ce sujet, nous espérons que les négociations reprendront rapidement entre les deux Corées, pour le bien de leur peuple.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous M. Le Chancelier c'est fort dommage qu'une fois de plus mon pays soit mit au centre de ce conflit, c'est pour cela que mon Vice-Président est en vol pour Séoul et nous espérons tous que le dialogue aboutira a une paix sereine et non plus menaçante comme elle l'est depuis plus de cinquante ans. Soupire Blaine.

Santana s'isole dans une pièce annexe et discute avec quelques conseillers sur Air Force One tout en donnant des recommandations venant du Président pour la journée ainsi que son souhait à faire dormir son hôte au sein de la Maison-Blanche en elle-même pour montrer la puissance et la richesse du pays, un peu de prétention n'a jamais fait de mal. Elle revient dans la Blue Room et écoute la discussion des deux hommes et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en sachant qu'elle est la personne la plus importante pour la Maison-Blanche, elle a tellement d'étiquette collé à son bagage et à son curriculum vitae.

\- Nous avons deux jours pour discuter de votre venue ici même et j'aimerais, si vous l'acceptiez, être mon hôte au dîner de ce soir mais également mon hôte à dormir. La Maison-Blanche est un grand bâtiment et… Le fait que je n'ai pas d'enfant permet un peu plus de place au sein de la maison ce qui, vous éviterez un long trajet jusqu'à l'ambassade ce soir. Sourit Blaine.

\- Oh et bien, j'accepte, j'accepte. Sourit l'homologue allemand.

\- J'espère en tout cas que vous avez fait bon vol. Sourit Blaine.

\- C'est le cas, merci, merci. Vous irez prochainement en France c'est bien ça ? Demande l'homme.

\- C'est exact, en visite d'Etat en juin, dans quelques mois donc. Sourit Blaine.

\- La France est un beau pays et un grand ami de l'Allemagne vous savez…

\- Je sais, notre histoire à tous les trois est vaste et très périlleuse. Nous avons combattu par le passé contre nous tous, et finalement, aujourd'hui à presque cent ans d'Histoire, nous sommes des pays amicaux et fraternelle, nous collaborons ensemble. Nos soldats ne sont pas morts en vain. Soupire Blaine.

\- Tout cela appartient à l'Histoire désormais, nous, nous nous devons d'aller de l'avant et de faire que plus jamais cela ne soit d'actualité.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous mon ami. Sourit Blaine.

\- Mhm, mhm… Bl… Monsieur le Président, si vous voulez bien me suivre. M. Le Chancelier. Dit Santana en les forçant à se lever pour partir au West Wing.

Ils marchent tous ensemble en direction de la West Wing et entrent dans le bureau ovale. Ils s'installent sur deux chaises Marie-Antoinette tandis que les conseillers eux prennent place sur les canapés où une photo aussitôt publiée sur les réseaux sociaux fut faite. Le débat politique commence enfin après cela. Le temps à débattre est long mais constructif, puis, Santana se lève et fut déranger.

\- Excusez-moi. Dit-elle doucement en quittant le bureau du Président.

\- Madame Lopez, nous devons vous informez de quelque chose d'important, suivez-moi.

Elle s'exécute et fut conduit dans son bureau ou l'homme ferme la porte derrière elle. Elle passe sa main dans sa tignasse et s'installe dans son fauteuil derrière le bureau et regarde l'homme vraisemblablement perturber par quelque chose.

\- Et bien que ce passe t-il ?

\- Eh bien voilà… Nous n'avons pas eu de message d'Air Force One depuis un long moment. Séoul n'a fait aucune manifestation, nous n'avons pas grand-chose venant de là-bas.

\- Attendez-vous… Vous… Vous voulez dire que nous n'avons pas eu le message d'Air Force One de son arrivée ? Demande t-elle en étant plus que sérieuse.

\- Oui Madame. C'est exacte.

\- A quand, remonte le dernier signal d'Air Force One à la Maison-Blanche ? Demande t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- Il… Il y a une heure tout au plus, quand il a touché le sol Madame.

\- Et que disent les chaînes d'informations sur place ?

\- Qu'ils n'ont toujours pas vue le Vice Président et son convoi, et Séoul ne parle pas Madame.

\- Contacter-moi Séoul, tout de suite.

\- Mais Madame Le…

\- Le Président sera mis au courant après cet appel, c'est un ordre je souhaite être mise en relation avec Séoul ! S'énerve Santana.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle fut mise en relation avec Séoul.

\- Ici Santana Lopez, Secrétaire d'Etat à la Maison Blanche et porte parole du Pentagone. Où est Le Vice Président Hummel ? Je répète Où est le Vice-Président des Etats Unis d'Amérique, Kurt Hummel ?

Aucune réponse. Air Force One non plus ne répond pas. Elle fit alors les cent pas dans le bureau et elle finit par contacter le Pentagone pour prendre conseil, savoir si eux, ont des signaux, savoir ce qui se passe là-bas. Bien loin de la détente du Président…

\- Exactement, je trouve pourtant ce processus correcte, après il est simplement dommage qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas, vraiment c'est navrant, mais peut-être qu'avec le Sommet du G20, peut-être obtiendrons nous une meilleure réponse et énergie des membres de l'Union, je ne sais pas… Ce sera une première pour moi, mais je compte vraiment sur cet élan de solidarité, je suis très humaniste et je tiens vraiment à ce que les Etats-Unis s'investisse plus à l'internationale que ces dernières années.

Santana revient dans le bureau ovale tout pâle ce qui alerte un peu Blaine mais n'en dit rien. Elle s'installe et scrute son téléphone portable crypté. Un High Tech, le même qu'elle avait avant mais ultra protégée désormais, elle regarde les messages qui lui arrivent des services de renseignements et de la sécurité intérieur, attendant le signal.

\- Je suis sûr que ma charmante Santana Lopez se fera un plaisir de venir commémorer avec vous l'armistice de cette année devant la porte de Brandebourg. Sourit Blaine vers elle.

\- J'en serais honoré si M. Le Chancelier requiert ma présence. Sourit-elle par pure politesse se replongeant dans son téléphone et lu le message : Now.

\- J'ai espoir de voir… Commença Blaine.

\- M. Le Président nous devons vous conduire à la Situation Room de la Maison-Blanche. Dit-elle alors que des Gardes du corps se mirent autour de lui. Préparer la mallette nucléaire et boucler moi les entrées et les sorties. Dit-elle en suivant Blaine.

\- Et M. Le Chancelier ! S'exclame Blaine.

\- Il ne fait pas partie du protocole de protection. Au bunker ! Hurle t-elle.

Blaine commença peu à peu à paniquer en voyant la Maison-Blanche sur alerte alors qu'il est entouré d'homme en costume allant à la Situation Room. L'intégralité de ses conseillers y est réunie en majeur partie et les couloirs sont criblés d'homme du service secret pour la protection.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe bon sang ? S'exclame Blaine à Santana qui ne lui répond pas.

\- Le Chef de l'Etat-Major ne va plus tarder du Pentagone, Marine One en approche. Marmonne un de ses conseillers.

Trop de choses se mettent en place sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne sache ce qui se passe. Santana se mit à côté de Blaine et la télévision s'allume sur les serveurs du Pentagone. Tous le monde s'affole de plus en plus, et elle finit par lui prendre la main.

\- C'est ta première grande crise politique… Soupire t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Demande Blaine paniqué.

\- Séoul ne répond pas. Air Force One ne répond pas. Je crains à une prise d'otage à l'aéroport et au palais de Séoul. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Attend… Attend…

\- Le dernier signal d'Air Force One remonte à il y a une heure. Depuis nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe à Séoul. On ne sait pas si Kurt est encore en vie. Dit-elle doucement et se lève. Bien, le Vice-Président est pris en otage à l'aéroport de Séoul, le palais de Séoul est pris à partis également. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de contacter le Palais et sa cellule de crise, ni même d'entrer en contact de près ou de loin avec l'aéroport. Dernier signal d'Air Force One, ce matin a 10h54 heures de Washington. Dit-elle aux conseillers.

\- Est-ce-que Burt est au courant ? Demande t-il.

\- Il n'en sait rien et la Télévision ne sera pas allumée là-bas. Dit-elle clairement.

\- Kurt… Dit-il en retenant ses larmes de tomber.

La cellule de crise prend de l'ampleur dans la Situation Room et tout se met en place pour que le Président puisse donner ses directives et entrer en négociations possible. Pour l'heure la tristesse, l'inquiétude et le désarroi se lit très clairement dans son regard. Parce qu'il ne sait tout simplement rien et apprend, par un beau jour que son meilleur-ami, son bras droit de la Nation est peut-être mort, vivant et pris en otage. Il ne sait strictement rien et trop de chose passe dans sa tête à cet instant précis.

\- Ressaisit toi, tu dois agir en Président là, tout de suite. Dit-elle en serrant sa main.

Blaine se racle la gorge et regarde tous le monde un à un, et soupire d'anxiété. L'Etat-Major arrive et les choses réelles commencent de plus en plus. Blaine tient tant bien que mal parce qu'il est devant le fait accompli et exerce peut-être la plus dur des choses qui lui sera demander de gérer durant son mandat. Il observe toutes les informations qui défile sous ses yeux et écoutent tout le monde mais aucune information lui confirme ou non si Kurt est en vie.

* * *

Voilà, un peu d'action tout de même hein, ça en vaudra la peine croyez-moi !

A vos reviews ! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Merci de votre fidélité et de votre présence, j'espère que de chapitre en chapitre, tout est là pour vous donner envie de connaître la suite. Je ne vous vois pas vraiment faire des reviews à mon grand regret, mais je ne vais pas faire du forcing à ce sujet. Vous êtes maîtres de le faire ou non, c'est juste que j'ai moins d'échanges avec vous et que faire une introduction devient compliqué... N'hésitez pas à partager la fiction à votre entourage éventuellement.

####

C'est le chaos et trop de monde sont réunis dans la Situation Room, Blaine en a clairement conscience alors il regarde Santana qui comprit ou il allait en venir alors elle se lève et part vers la salle de la conférence de presse puisque les bruits de couloirs sont déjà nombreux, merci les fuites.

\- M. Le Porte-parole de la Maison-Blanche merci d'accompagner Madame Lopez à la salle de la conférence. Mesdames, Messieurs les Conseillers, nous avons un pays à faire tourner je vous demanderais donc de retourner à vos activités et prendre place dans le cabinet des conseillers. S'exclame Blaine.

Santana elle marche au côté du porte-parole et entre dans sa salle remplis des journalistes et correspondants de la Maison-Blanche, elle prit les devants et passe devant lui et se mit au pupitre juste pour le faire rager, parce qu'elle est toujours aussi conne malgré tout.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs les journalistes la situation est assez critique et très flou c'est pourquoi nous vous demanderons de ne faire circuler aucune information à vos chaînes ou presse qui pourrait nuire à notre stratégie. Le Président Anderson vous interdit donc tout usage de vos Smartphones et moyens de communication avec l'extérieur jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le système de brouillage du réseau est en ce moment même en train de se rependre dans le domaine, M. Le Porte-parole vous tiendra informer de la situation en temps voulu. Je vous remercie.

\- Madame la Secrétaire d'Etat ! Madame la Secrétaire d'Etat ! Hurlent les journalistes à son passage.

Elle regagne la Situation Room qui est moins peuplé, bien moins, seulement le Président, l'Etat-Major et quelques membres de l'administration qui sont concernés. Elle reprend place alors au côté de Blaine et garda sa main sur la sienne et l'écoute discuter.

\- Je veux qu'on me mette en contacte avec notre flotte proche de là-bas. Je souhaite aussi que l'on insiste sur le contact avec Air Force One et le palais. Exige Blaine.

\- Blaine… Nous pourrions également envoyer des drones dans le ciel de Séoul pour obtenir des images en temps réel hormis les satellites. Préconise Santana.

\- C'est pour ça que je veux contacter la flotte ils ont cinq drones à bord et des avions de chasse.

\- Surveillez également les codes d'armement ! N'oublions pas que nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe pour l'heure, il est probable qu'ils se servent de ses codes pour causés d'important dégâts dans le monde. Rappelle Santana.

\- Putain merde ses codes… On ne peut pas les annuler par précaution ? Demande Blaine.

\- Pour cela, nous devrions rétablir un nouveau sur un nouveau boîtier M. Le Président et… Nous aurons besoin de son emprunte digitale.

\- Et si on y met une autre personne ? Comme si nous changions de Présidence ? Demanda Santana.

\- Et bien… Oui ce serait possible… Mais il est préférable de ne rien faire. Vous êtes le Président, boîtier principale si le vôtre est encore actif, il est peu probable que notre logiciel d'armement accepte le sien.

\- Ok très bien vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire pour l'instant alors, au boulot. S'exclame Blaine en se vautrant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- Hey… Blaine… Il va bien, j'en suis certaine… Dit-elle doucement en caressant sa main.

\- Un mois de présidence et on perd le contacte avec le Vice-Président…

\- C'est rien… Je t'assure… Il va…

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu sais s'il va bien hein ? Hurle t-il. Il est à Séoul ! Les tensions sont multiples depuis mon élection, tous le monde me veut la guerre car je suis pour eux qu'un gamin qui a la vingtaine qui sort du porte monnaie de papa maman adoptif vue que ah oui mes pauvres vieux sont morts dans les World Trade Center après m'avoir foutue à la nounou ! Mon meilleur-ami, mon Vice-Président est je ne sais où et tu oses me dire qu'il va bien ? Alors fais ton putain de boulot et retrouve le c'est clair ? Lui dit-il en se levant a elle et tapant dans le mur.

\- M. Le Président, la flotte au large du sud de la péninsule est en ligne. S'exclame un membre du conseil.

\- Communication activée. Dit-il et l'écran arrive.

\- M. Le Président.

\- Commandant. Salue t-il en retour.

\- Nous avons fait ce que vous nous demandez dans un premier temps, c'est-à-dire de contrôler les contrôles d'action d'Air Force One, il est toujours opérationnel et apparaît sur nos radar, nous vous envoyons ses coordonnées et…

\- On sait qu'il est à l'aéroport. Je vous ordonne d'envoyer des drones, je veux toutes les images absolument toutes les images. Je veux que votre flotte se rapproche de Séoul. Je veux également que nos sous-marins dans le Pacifique Sud remontent vers le Nord pour s'approcher de notre base. Je souhaite qu'on ramène le Vice-Président tout de suite et qu'il soit escorté dans les airs mais également par la mer.

\- M. Le Président, sauf votre respect… Nous devons d'abord localisé sa position exacte avant d'établir un protocole d'évacuation.

\- Il a raison M. Le Président. Localisée Air Force One en image, localisée le convoi et le Vice-Président. On reste en ligne. S'exclame le chef de l'Etat-Major.

Santana regarda sur son ordinateur et fouine sur les radars satellites tout en ayant un onglet visible sur l'écran. Blaine lui se frotte le visage. Son téléphone personnel sonne au moment même où une de ses conseillères entre en panique totale.

\- M. Le Président, mettez CNN ! Dit-elle toute sanglotant.

\- C'est Burt… Murmure t-il à Santana.

\- Oh mon Dieu… Blaine ! S'exclame Santana en montrant l'écran.

\- Al…Allo…. Burt ? Dit-il en fixant l'écran.

\- Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai… Dit-il d'une voix sanglotant.

\- Burt…

\- M. Le Président la situa…

\- C'est son père je lui dois la vérité c'est clair ? Vous ne tenez pas vraiment à votre poste vous. Dit-il d'une voix menaçante à l'homme du Pentagone. Burt… On a tout fait pour pas que ça se sache ils ont du se brancher sur une chaîne de Séoul.

\- Où est Kurt? Demande t-il.

\- Dès que je saurais tout ça, tu seras le premier à être mis au courant, je te le promets. Mais ces fumées noires que l'on voit à la TV ne sont pas spécialement… Un moyen pour nous d'être pessimiste. Je suis confiant d'accord ? On va le ramener à la maison, je te le promets Burt. Je dois te laisser… Dit-il en soupirant et mettant fin à l'appel.

\- Les tv ne devaient pas être coupées ? Demande Santana.

\- Il a du voir ça sur son smartphone… Je veux qu'on contacte la chaîne d'information chez nous, et toutes les autres. Je veux que leurs informations nous soient transmises avant et soumise à validation.

\- M. Le Président ! Un appel douteux en publique non cryptée disant être le Vice-Président !

\- Qu… Quoi ? C'est absurde ! Rigole l'Etat-Major.

\- Transmettez-moi l'appel, tout de suite. Ordonne Blaine voyant que les autres ne sont pas pour.

\- Bien Monsieur. Dit la femme en allant faire le transfert.

\- Mhm… Ici Blaine Anderson, Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, identifiez-vous.

\- Bl…. Blaine… Murmure Kurt.

\- Faîtes authentifiez la voix, tout de suite, et mettez les micros au maximum dans la salle d'identification pour entendre les bruits de fond ! Murmure Santana.

\- Kurt ? Kurt est-ce-que c'est toi ? Demande Blaine.

\- Je suis tout seul… Y'a eu… Y'a eu plein de coup d fusil et… Je ne sais pas ou je suis… Murmure t-il… Ils m'ont caché… Et… Mon Dieu dis-moi que Papa ne le sait pas… Il est si… Fragile…

\- J'ai besoin de savoir que c'est bien toi. Dis-moi un truc que seul toi et moi nous savons.

\- Tu m'as dis que tu avais adorais le baiser de Sue… Dit-il très doucement.

\- Ok… Dit-il en soupirant avec un sourire. Confirmation, c'est le Vice-Président. Dit-il à son hémicycle. Où es-tu ?

\- Si je suis écouté par eux… Ils vont le savoir… Et…

\- Kurt… Tu te souviens de notre langue de code qu'on s'était inventé quand on été tout petit ? Demande t-il.

\- Pas trop… Dit-il en reniflant.

\- Ok ce n'est pas grave, souviens toi de l'alphabet et épelle ce que tu sais, je vais noter et on va t'aider, je te le promets.

\- D'accord… Dit-il en voyant que les secondes proches de la localisation approchent. Attend ! Je rappelle ! Dit-il en raccrochant.

\- Mais à quoi il joue ? Marmonne l'homme du Secret Service.

\- Il est en état de stresse mais il est malin, on approchait du temps de localisé d'un téléphone cellulaire. Rétorque Santana. Et c'est quoi ce langage j'en ai jamais entendu parler ? Dit-elle en fixant Blaine.

\- C'est pas le moment. Dit-il méchamment en attendant que le téléphone sonne, puis prend l'appel aussitôt.

\- On t'écoute Kurt, vas-y. Dit Santana.

\- A… F… O. Note Blaine. Tu es sûr que tu es là ? Certain de toi ? Demande Blaine.

\- Oui… Je le sais… Murmure Kurt en sanglotant.

\- Très bien. On sait ce qu'on doit faire maintenant. On va venir te libérer de cette merde et tu rentreras à la maison d'accord ? Je te le promets. Dit-il en mettant fin à l'appel.

\- Très bien, prise d'otage dans Air Force One. Donc l'aéroport est pris à partie par un groupe extrémiste. N'envoyons pas que des drones. Marmonne Santana.

\- Si. Juste les drones, nous devons nous assurer de la sécurité des lieux, de l'espace et de ce qu'ils contrôlent. Notamment, nous devons assurer la sécurité de la présidence là-bas, cela fait partie de notre pacte d'alliance donc survolez toute cette zone et mettez-vous en contacte avec l'armée de là-bas, de préférence une base lointaine, je ne serais pas étonné que la base la plus proche soit obsolète.

\- Blaine… Dit-elle en prenant son bras au moment où il se lève. Je peux prévenir Burt ?

\- C'est à moi de le faire. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu es le Président, tu vas devoir agir, tu ne peux pas partir pour quelques minutes, tu es coincé. Si le Vice-Président tombe, et que le Président aussitôt, le Sénat prendra le contrôle. Et si le Sénat tombe, alors le pays tombe. Dit-elle simplement.

\- M le Chef de l'Etat-Major. Combien de temps prendra la mise en relation entre la Maison-Blanche et une base de là-bas ainsi que la retranscription des images de nos drones ? Demande Blaine.

\- Je dirais tout au plus dix minutes. Répondit-il.

\- Très bien. Je pars chez le Vice-Président informer son père.

\- Hors de question ! S'impose l'homme devant la porte.

\- Le ciel de Washington est contrôlé non ? Alors…

\- Blaine, j'y vais c'est bon… Ne te mets pas à dos le Pentagone dès ta première crise. Dit-elle en passant sous l'homme.

Santana quitte la West Wing par le bureau de Blaine et grimpe aussitôt dans Marine One qui était là depuis l'arrivée de l'Etat-Major. L'hélicoptère pris son envol et arrive très rapidement à la propriété de la Vice-Présidence. Elle descend aussi vite qu'elle le put et monta à l'étage retrouver Burt, coincé avec son téléphone devant les informations.

\- Ne regarde plus ça Burt… Arrête. Dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Ce n'est pas bon… Pourquoi tu es là ? Dit-il en sanglot.

\- Parce que je sais ou est Kurt. Dit-elle tout en restant sérieuse et s'ébouriffe la tignasse.

\- Ou est mon fils ? Demande t-il en pleur.

\- Je ne suis pas autorisé, pour sa protection et pour le déroulement de la mission à te dire cette information, mais je sais que tu ne diras rien. Il est dans Air Force One. Dit-elle plus que doucement contre son oreille.

\- Il… Il va bien ? Demande t-il.

\- Il s'accroche. Je trouve qu'il va bien quand même vue la situation. Dit-elle en mentant.

\- Je présume que c'est tout ce que je saurais… Dit-il en étant attristé de plus en plus.

\- Je sais que je risque mon poste mais merde… Je t'emmène avec moi. Dit-elle en lui préparant des affaires nouvelles.

\- Où ? Demande t-il en la voyant s'agiter.

\- Tu viens avec moi, à la Maison-Blanche. T'es tout seule ici et merde… On est tous là-bas… Au diable le protocole de protection des personnes.

Burt acquiesce et s'habille avec l'aide de Santana et prit place dans sa chaise roulante. Ils quittent la maison et les gardes du corps écarquillent leurs yeux derrières les lunettes de soleil. Un homme lui, compris et porte avec elle le fauteuil dans l'avion et l'aide à l'attacher pour le trajet. Deux minutes plus tard exactement elle arrive dans la pelouse de la Maison-Blanche. Elle fait signe au personnel de s'occuper de Burt et se retourne vers lui.

\- Je dois y retourner, ils vont t'installer dans un des salons, Blaine viendra à toi pour tout de dire quand on aura des informations concernant Kurt. Je te le promets. Dit-elle en courant vers West Wing.

Blaine lui était enfin en contacte avec une base du terrain au moment ou Santana revient et s'installe écoutant la discussion avec un Blaine très sérieux, ça lui donne un côté sexy mais elle ne se préoccupe pas de lui dire, ce serait un peu, juste pas le moment, voilà.

\- Très bien… Nous allons mettre en place un programme aérien. Nous allons reprendre le contrôle de l'espace aérien autour de l'aéroport ainsi que faciliter par les airs la libération du Palais. Votre Présidente est en lieu sur, vous avez confirmation ?

\- Tout à fait, nous l'avons eu en visuelle. Notre programme de protection dans le bunker empêche les communications extérieures d'arriver.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as t-elle pas contacter ? Râla Blaine.

\- Parce qu'elle s'occupe de savoir ce qui se passe juste au dessus de sa tête ?

\- Très bien, je vais vous mettre en relation avec nos forces militaires et à nous trois on va gérer cette sortie de crise. La Libération de votre Présidente ainsi que de mon Vice-Président doit être fait en même temps. Ces deux groupes sont en contacte nous ne devons pas ignorer cette hypothèse. Il n'y a pas que le Vice-Président en otage à l'aéroport mais des milliers de civils. Nous devons agir rapidement avant d'obtenir des dégâts. Assure Blaine.

\- J'ai des images des drones sur l'aéroport ! S'exclame un conseiller.

Blaine ainsi que toutes les personnes observent les images et vit une bonne partie de l'aéroport en feu, complètement détruit. C'est tout simplement un attentat et tout autour de l'avion Présidentielle, des commandos avec des voitures noirs. Un carnage, c'est tout simplement un carnage. Les images choquent un peu tout le monde sauf Blaine. Il observe chaque centimètre carré des images des drones. Il réfléchit et les drones montrent le palais présidentiel de là-bas.

\- Que le Pentagone s'occupe du palais, je veux que cette cellule s'occupe de l'aéroport, nos intérêts sont à l'aéroport alors en tant que Président je demande à ce qu'on s'occupe d'un point, le Vice-président et son évacuation.

\- Bien Monsieur. Marmonne le Chef de l'Etat-Major qui s'empresse de contacter le Pentagone.

\- Tu as déjà une idée de comment faire ? Demande Santana.

\- Je ne suis pas militaire donc il faut qu'on voit ça tous ensembles. Soupire t-il.

\- Au faite… Burt est ici.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai ramené ici, on se doute très bien que Kurt va passer par Saint Andrews pour les examens médicaux, et arrivera ici. Je voulais que son père ne le voie pas en dernier, il est terrifié.

\- D'accord… Soupire t-il. On agit quand ? Demande t-il.

\- Une fois que toutes les hypothèses seront émises et que nous validerons l'assaut en même temps que le Pentagone. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Tu dirais donc ? Demande Blaine.

\- Une bonne heure au moins… Si ce n'est pas plus…

\- Oh putain… Dit-il en se cachant le visage. Il faut que je prenne l'air…

\- Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce avant qu'on t'est donnée le feu vert. Soupire Santana. A moins que tu veuilles faire une déclaration à la presse ? Voir Burt ?

\- Messieurs, établissez moi un plan d'attaque et de prise de l'aéroport ainsi qu'un repêchage du Vice-Président Hummel qui devra être conduit sur notre porte-avion.

\- Nous ne reprenons pas Air Force One monsieur ?

\- D'abord le Vice-Président. Dit-il sèchement en quittant la Situation Room.

\- Vous avez entendu le Président. Maintenant au travail, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça. Marmonne Santana qui prit son siège et commence quelques manipulations informatiques.

Blaine marcha jusqu'à la Diplomatic Room, pièce où se trouvait Burt. Il entre sans frapper et vient vers lui. Burt s'avance et lui prit la main. Tout se lie dans le regard des deux hommes qui s'entrelacent.

\- Tu le ramènes ? Demande calmement Burt.

\- Une opération en étroite collaboration avec les militaires là-bas est en cours. Kurt va rentrer dans à la maison. Soupire Blaine.

\- C'est…

\- Tout ce que je te dirais oui. Je ne veux pas te donner d'espoir trop grand, mais je sais qu'on va y arriver. Quand, je ne te dirais pas mais on va le récupérer notre Kurt. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Demande Burt.

\- Et bien… Prendre un café… Et affronter la presse je crois. Soupire Blaine en retouchant sa cravate bleue.

\- Va faire ton boulot Blaine. Le café attendra. Marmonne Burt, s'excusant aussitôt.

\- Ne t'excuse pas… Je comprends… Et…

\- Blaine… Y'a du nouveau… Marmonne Santana, entrant dans la pièce.

\- Je t'écoute. Dit-il en essuyant ses yeux rouges.

\- Tout est prêt pour un assaut au palais, par contre… l'aéroport est quadrillé et ils ont accès à la tour de contrôle. Des caméras ont remarqué qu'ils ont pleins d'armes dans les couloirs de l'aéroport et… Proche d'Air Force One. Des anti-missiles… Bref, ils ont du lourd. Dit-elle devant Burt.

\- Fils de pute… Marmonne Blaine en serrant les dents. On sait qui ils sont ? S'ils sont dans Air Force One ?

\- Oui et… Oui. Ils fouillent l'avion selon nos images. Ils cherchent Kurt.

\- M. Le Président ! S'exclame un conseiller. L'armée de Séoul va vers le palais ! Ils n'attendent plus que notre déploiement à l'aéroport.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi… Murmure Burt. Ramène-moi Kurt sain et sauf, c'est tout ce que je veux savoir… Je me fous des autres… Dit-il d'une voix perdue.

\- Je partage ton point de vue Burt, mais il ne dépend pas que de Kurt même s'il est une priorité pour nous. Je suis désolé… Dit-il en partant de la pièce avec Santana et le conseiller.

\- Sebastian Smythe du Pentagone ne va plus tarder.

\- Hein ? Marmonne Blaine.

\- AH oui c'est vrai tu avais oublié que pour que son père dise de voter pour toi tu avais promis à son fils qui te dragué un poste au Pentagone. Rigole Santana.

\- C'est bon, on n'a pas le temps de jouer aux Feux de l'Amour là ! Grogne Blaine.

\- C'est lui le commandant en chef de l'opération. Dit-elle simplement. Toi c'est Conférence Press, nous Situation Room, on se retrouve là-bas. Dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

Blaine se cogne la tête contre la porte de la salle de presse et entre dans le brouhaha de la salle. Il se place au pupitre avec son air fatigué mais plus que jamais, sérieux. Il fixe les journalistes un à un. Il regarde le porte-parole de la Maison-Blanche et esquisse un faible sourire et se recadre devant les journalistes.

\- La situation que rencontre le pays est rarissime et, je tiens à signaler que nous avons perdus contacte avec l'avion Air Force One en destination pour Séoul ce matin à 10h54 heure de Washington. Peu après, nous avons aperçu une réaction anormale au palais présidentielle de Séoul. La télévision Sud-Coréenne montre en image une prise d'assaut du palais et une indisponibilité de l'aéroport qui est en flamme. Le trafic aérien est suspendu sur l'Etat de New-York et autour de la Maison-Blanche par simple principe de sécurité. Nous avons également un contacte étroit avec les forces armées de là-bas. L'administration Anderson fonctionne toujours et assure les services du gouvernement comme quotidiennement exécuté. Je ne transmettrai aucune autre information avant le communiqué de presse qui se tiendra prochainement. Merci. Dit-il en quittant aussitôt la salle de presse en furie.

Il rejoint le sous-sol de la West Wing et reprend place dans la Situation Room et découvre Sebastian Smythe assis au côté de Santana.

\- Hey Anderson ! Sourit Sebastian.

\- Je veux un rapport complet sur les dernières nouvelles. Dit-il.

\- Et bien, on finalise toujours notre plan d'attaque pour récupérer le colis et on émet plusieurs hypothèses pour le moment alors que Séoul eux envoie déjà l'assaut militaire mais attend notre feu-vert et notre participation aérienne de défense. Explique Sebastian.

\- Oui ça doit prendre au moins une heure je sais… Je sais… Soupire t-il. Est-il possible d'avancer ce délai ?

\- Le souci est que nous nous méfions de Pyongyang aussi. On est aux alertes. Dit-il.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit eux… C'est trop… Grand ? Des infiltrés dans la Corée du Sud ? Non… Ils auraient attaqué par avion, par armement nucléaire, pas de cette manière. C'est un groupuscule qui veut faire croire qu'il s'agit d'eux. Ils n'agiraient pas ainsi. Je le sais c'est tout. Marmonne Blaine.

\- Donc… ? Demande Santana.

\- Donc on accélère le processus et on met en approche des côtés le sous-marin ainsi que la flotte et on commence le déploiement au palais tout en attendant encore un peu pour l'aéroport. Répond Sebastian.

\- Exactement. Ils vont s'affoler au palais, l'aéroport va le savoir et vont commencer à se méfier, et se paraît a un assaut au sol. Ils sont lourdement armés à l'aéroport si je me souviens ?

\- Ouaip… Répondit Santana.

\- Faite une diversion et… faite marcher des chars d'assaut vers les murs et les portes de l'aéroport, je veux qu'ils se préparent à attaquer l'avant pendant qu'un de nos drones ira pulvériser la tour de contrôle.

\- Et les civils en otage dedans ? Demande Sebastian.

\- C'est ça ou nos soldats qui viendront pour sauver le Vice-président seront tuer dès qu'ils toucheront le sol, voir avant même… Réplique Santana.

\- Ok donc… Si des chars se déploient en mouvement et qu'un drone armée arrive jusque là… Je dirais qu'on gagne trente minutes au moins. Répondit Sebastian.

\- Ce sera un carnage… On doit protéger les autres avions et les civils… Marmonne Blaine. Je veux un pourcentage de pertes humaines, et de réussite de la mission avant qu'on lance quoi que ce soit. Ainsi que le temps d'estimation de durée de la mission.

\- Bien Monsieur. Répondit les membres dans la pièce.

Blaine se lève et prit une tasse de café et regarde un peu tout le monde travailler devant lui alors que lui ne fait qu'une chose, attendre. C'est à lui que reviendra le dernier mot mais en aucun cas c'est lui qui agira et Dieu sait que son envie d'agir plus que cela le lui démange. Cela fait désormais plus de trois heures qu'ils mettent en plan les stratégies d'assauts, le temps est long, trop long à son goût et les images aériennes montre quelque chose qui alerte tous le monde. Une explosion à l'avant d'Air Force One.

\- Jésus Marie Joseph c'est quoi cette merde ? S'exclame L'Etat-Major.

\- L'aile Nord du Palais vient aussi d'exploser ! S'exclame Santana.

\- Ils font péter les bâtiments car ils nous attendent… Le Vice-Président n'est pas à l'avant de l'appareil c'est certain. Il est sûrement dans le bunker de l'avion avec un peu de chance… J'espère… Oh putain… Marmonne Blaine.

\- On ne peut plus attendre Blaine, on doit agir, tout de suite ! S'exclame Santana en se levant.

\- J'attends toujours vos putains d'analyses ! Gueule t-il.

\- M. Le Président… Il n'est plus question d'attendre. Nous devons agir immédiatement avant qu'Air Force One explose entièrement. Ils doivent sûrement mettre le feu à l'intérieur de l'avion… Mais l'explosion à du faire de la lourde résonnance dans l'avion, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Il fit les cent pas et se perdit dans ses pensées. L'image de voir Kurt pulvérisé par l'explosion le hante, et ses larmes menacent de tomber. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un tel danger aurait pu arriver sur eux. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Kurt soit une cible si grande, jamais il n'aurait imaginé un tel scénario. C'est le plus grand silence dans la Situation Room, Blaine est totalement dépassé par les évènements et mort d'inquiétude pour son meilleur-ami avec qui il n'a pas eu de contact depuis plus de trois heures maintenant. Il reprit place dans son fauteuil et soupire en se frottant le visage et dégageant sa cravate de son cou serré.

\- Je veux une salade avec un Coca qui va me faire roter comme un porc. Je veux également un muffin de chez MacDonald, ils sont bons là-bas. Mettez moi en contacte avec Séoul et le porte-avion au large des côtes. Merci. Dit-il simplement.

Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant de tels propos au vues des circonstances. Elle reconnait bien là son ami, Blaine et non pas le Président. Pour autant il agit en tant que tel et c'est adorable pour elle de le voir ainsi. Juste après la communication est établie avec Séoul.

\- Nous commencerons votre couverture aérienne en pulvérisant les vitres de tous les étages. Nous allons bombarder de long en large les murs du palais et… Nous vous donneront le feu-vert une fois que ce sera fait. Votre Présidente va bien ? Demande t-il.

\- Oui M. Le Président je vais bien, nous avons établie un contrôle avec vous et je vous remercie de votre soutien à ma libération. Nous prions ici pour que votre Vice-Président s'en sorte également sain et sauf.

\- Merci Madame la Présidente, c'est bon de vous entendre. Dit-il en souriant faiblement.

\- Très bien… Préparer l'hélicoptère de rapatriement du Vice-Président ainsi que son escorte. Ordre de transfert des militaires à Séoul Airport… Marmonne Sebastian.

\- Accordé. Répond Blaine.

\- Mettez-vous en route accord du Château, je répète, accord du Château. Déploiement de la mission.

Tout le monde prit place autour de Blaine et regarde désormais la mission partir en avant, pour autant elle n'est pas totalement enclenché. Il faut plus d'une demi-heure à la flotte américaine pour arriver proche de la Capitale, et une fois en place ils attendent le feu-vert. Le plateau repas de Blaine arrive et il grignote rapidement devant les écrans et les fixe avec stratégie. Tout ne dépend désormais plus que de lui.

\- Faîtes un communiqué bidon pour le porte-parole qu'il le lise devant les caméras. Ils doivent être devant leur poste de télévision. Le mot « amalgame » sera le feu-vert. Le nom de code de la mission d'assaut. Lorsque ce mot sera sortit vers les deux minutes de discours, le palais présidentielle sera bombardée simultanément que les chars briseront les halls de l'aéroport et en va de même pour la tour de contrôle. On ramène le Vice-Président à la maison ce soir. Dit-il en fixant les écrans et parlant la bouche pleine.

\- Très bien parfait ! Allez go tous le monde à son poste ! Beugle Sebastian.

\- Hey… Le plus dur reste à venir tu le sait ? Soupire Santana à l'oreille de Blaine.

\- J'en ai conscience… Dit-il en faisant la moue et bouffant son muffin.

Tous le monde part à son poste et s'occupe de ses affaires. Blaine lui quitta la pièce pour se rendre a la diplomatic room où se trouve encore Burt. Il arrive toujours avec son air sérieux mais totalement épuisé.

\- Tu es fatigué Blaine… Grogne Burt.

\- Je sais… Dit-il en souriant tout de même. Bon… Je ne sais pas, comment te le dire… Mais voilà… On lance l'assaut. D'ici quelques minutes l'US Air Force siègera l'aéroport et… On récupérera Feu Follet.

\- Feu Follet ? Kurt ?

\- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on nomme X personne importante du pays quand ils sont coincés. Dit-il en faisant la moue.

\- S'il te plait… Je veux voir…

\- Non. Non… Burt, écoute-moi… Je vais voir des gens mourir, décapité, démembrés. Ce sera un carnage… Il est possible que Kurt n'en sorte pas indemne, je ne sais pas s'il va bien d'accord ? Alors je t'en prie… Reste ici. Dit-il les yeux larmoyants.

\- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je te…

\- Burt, soit confiant, je t'en prie. Dit Blaine en baissant les yeux. Je dois y aller… N'hésite pas à demander au personnel de te conduire à l'étage tu y seras surement mieux qu'ici… Dit-il en allant vers la porte.

\- Blaine… Blaine… L'appelle t-il.

\- Burt ?

\- Bonne chance. Dit-il simplement en cachant ses larmes.

Sur cet échange furtif, Blaine retourne dans la Situation Room alors que le faux discours lui passe devant pour aller dans la salle de presse. Il prit place dans son siège et regarde tout le monde qui fit silence et le regarde.

\- US Air Force en approche.

\- Explosion à nouveau à Air Force One ! S'exclame Santana.

\- Oh putain de merde…

\- Une fumée noire… La fumée est noir… Confirmation d'incendie ? Demande Sebastian.

\- Ils nous ont repérer ils font péter l'avion pour intoxifié Kurt ou qu'il soit… Donner l'assaut tout de suite ! C'est un ordre ! Ordonne Blaine en fixant les écrans.

Les avions piquent alors du nez et bombarde les hommes sur le tarmac, ils bombardent les camions également et les chars d'assaut eux, pulvérise les murs de l'aéroport tout autant que les chasseurs font de même au palais. Les minutes sont longues et totalement bruyante.

\- Tour de contrôle, tour de contrôle… Prêt à tirer… Merde je suis touché ! S'exclame-le pilote.

\- Putain ! Hurle Blaine en frappant la table.

\- Tour de contrôle en ligne !

\- Oh mon Dieu… Soupire Santana en voyant que le pilote se jette dans la tour de contrôle.

\- L'armée envahit le palais, ont continuent de les couvrir Monsieur ? Demande l'Etat-Major.

\- Qu'ils aillent en renfort à l'aéroport immédiatement notre mission est terminée pour là-bas. Commente Blaine, d'une pâleur inouïe.

\- Un char vient de pulvérisé une aile de l'aéroport où il y avait des civils… Soupire Santana.

\- Mais putain ils n'écoutent pas les plans ? Pulvérisé les entrées et pénétré dans le tarmac bordel de merde ! S'énerve Blaine.

\- Blaine ça va, le Pentagone s'en occupe. Dit-elle en frottant sa main.

\- Où est l'escorte du Vice-Président ? Demande t-il.

\- En approche Monsieur. Ils sont là dans trois minutes et deux secondes. Répondit Sebastian.

\- Tiens bon Kurt… Tiens bon je t'en supplie… Murmure t-il en serrant la main de Santana.

Ils observent la mission se dérouler devant eux et les chasseurs protège au maximum l'avion présidentielle et escorte des pompiers jusqu'à l'aéroport. Pour autant ils n'ont pas pénétrer dans l'avion et l'aéroport n'est pas encore sur à cent pourcent. L'armées sur place pénètre l'aéroport et évacuent en tuant les terroristes du mieux qu'ils le peuvent avec des pertes civils malheureusement.

\- Les pertes civiles à l'intérieur grandissent… Attendez c'est quoi ses camions sortant de nulle part ? Marmonne Sebastian.

\- Dîtes aux avions de se replier bon sang, ils sont mitraillées avec des missiles guidées ! Beugle Blaine.

\- Protéger le convoi d'escorte aérien qu'ils se replient, qu'on envoie de nouveaux chasseurs et qu'on fasse entrer les chars, on a plus de temps à perdre ! Ajoute Santana

\- Pourquoi ils leur foncent dessus ? Demande Blaine.

Ils perdent alors quatre chasseurs parce qu'ils n'ont pas été entendues. La Situation Room est de nouveau prise par un violent silence. Les pompiers arrivent à l'aéroport ainsi que de multiples ambulances. Les chars escortent petit à petit les camions d'incendie vers Air Force One alors que les véhicules eux, sont maitriser.

\- Equiper les pompiers et les militaires, je veux voir l'intérieur d'Air Force One ! Exige Blaine en se cramponnant à son siège en voyant de plus près tous les corps des agents sur le tarmac.

\- Putain un carnage… Murmure Sebastian.

\- Le Tarmac est contrôlée, je répète, le tarmac est a US Air Force. S'exclame le commandant de l'opération sur le porte-avion.

\- Oh Seigneur… Soupire de soulagement Blaine.

\- Maintenant, on sort le Vice-Président de là et on l'embarque. Marmonne Santana.

\- Nous allons entrer dans Air Force One à l'avant et à l'arrière. Marmonne l'équipe intervenante.

\- Allez-y et… Soyez vigilant… Prévient Blaine d'un air totalement inquiet et papa-poule.

Il observe la pénétration dans Air Force One qui crame peu à peu, mais du feu maitrisé malgré tout. De la fumée y est épaisse et complètement dévastatrice et des premiers coups de feu s'entendent. Blaine fixe tout le monde et ferme les yeux quelques secondes et regarde de nouveau les écrans.

\- Mais ils sont combien dedans ! Demande Blaine.

\- Une quarantaine dans tout l'avion Monsieur. Répondit l'homme du porte-avion.

\- Toujours rien… Soupire Blaine.

\- Nous devenons protéger l'appareil Monsieur, contrôler s'il n'est pas sous explosif, et entrer progressivement tout en fouillant. L'équipe va réussir la mission. Répond le porte-avion.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit à l'arrière de l'avant et provoque un sursaut de tous dans la Situation Room. Blaine fixe Santana qui baisse les yeux aussitôt. Sebastian lui fixe les écrans avec son ordinateur et prit le microphone de son casque et se mit à parler.

\- Explosion de nous ou d'eux ? Je veux une réponse immédiatement.

\- Nous venons de faire exploser le cargo où se trouve le bunker de l'avion. S'exclame l'homme.

\- Oh putain… Soupire Blaine en souriant vers Santana.

Santana se lève et vint se poser contre le dossier de Blaine et pose sa tête contre ce dernier et le sert dans ses bras, au diable les conseillers de toute manière ils savent qu'ils sont amis avec Kurt alors après tout. Ce qui est plus dure encore pour eux est de savoir que les informations ne viennent plus, ils entendent des coups de feux certes mais toujours aucune nouvelle de Kurt. Après une quinzaine de minute l'armée arrive aux portes du bunker avec avoir quadrillée la zone.

\- M. Le Président, il y a un code au bunker… Nous avons besoin de ce code pour sortir le Vice-Président.

\- Un code ? Quoi ? Marmonne t-il. Qui a le code ? Il nous faut le code !

\- C'est bon je l'ai. Répond Sebastian : Deux Six, Un Trois Quatre, Deux Un, Deux Zero Zero Neuf Zero Cinq. Marmonne t-il et le répète trois fois.

Une demi-heure passa et l'avion fut totalement inspecté sans aucune nouvelle venant du bunker de l'avion quand une trappe de celui-ci s'ouvre, Kurt. Les hommes filme alors la scène et découvre Kurt totalement recroqueviller sur lui dans une mine affreuse et épuisé. Il s'était mis en boule dans un placard du sol et attendait la depuis des heures. Il fut aussitôt prit dans les bras des militaires et entourer d'eux. Blaine ne dit pas un mot et des applaudissements commencent et il se lève simplement et tous se tuent.

\- Attendez là, on ne sait jamais, je veux vérification que l'escorte est en place et que dehors tout est ok. Après quoi vous évacuez la zone. Dit-il simplement.

\- Vérification en cours. Répondit Sebastian.

Des images aériennes de la zone sont alors diffuser et Blaine acquiesce. Il découvre Kurt totalement noirs de crasse et les yeux totalement fermés vraisemblablement pas en forme du tout ce qui ternit sa jovialité alors que d'autres applaudissent. L'hélicoptère qui transporte Kurt est alors escorté par deux chasseurs qui le conduisent sur le porte-avion au large tandis que d'autres militaires restent sur place pour superviser l'évacuation et soutenir l'armée des attaques encore en cours au palais et à l'aéroport.

\- C'est bon… Il est sauvé. Dit-elle en embrassant Blaine.

\- Je veux qu'il soit mit au porte-avion durant quelques heures et qu'il monte à bord du sous-marin qui le conduira jusqu'à notre côte Ouest où il sera pris par Marine Two, son hélicoptère et rapidement transporter à la base militaire de Saint Andrew ou il bénéficiera de plus grands soins précédemment donnée à bord de nos structures militaires. Bon travail à tous. Dit-il en relâchant la pression.

Blaine se lève et serre la main de tout le monde puis quitte la Situation Room avec Santana et se rend dan ses les appartements privés et y retrouve Burt. Il se retourne en les voyant et voit dans leur visage que c'est positif, il s'avance à eux et demande tout simplement…

\- Il rentre à la maison ?

\- Avant il prendra une douche et quelques soins mais oui, il rentre à la maison. Répondit Blaine avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est fini… C'est fini… Dit-il en pleurant devant eux.

\- Eh beh Burt ! Ronchonne gentiment Santana en lui faisant une accolade. Il ne faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils…

\- Je dois faire la conférence… Je suis désolé. Soupire t-il en voyant Burt en larme.

\- Va… Va… Dit-il en souriant et reniflant. Ne t'occupe pas du vieux que je suis !

\- Je reviens après, dès que je peux. Dit-il en quittant les lieux aussi vite qu'il en est arrivé.

Il court dans les grands couloirs et part dans l'arrière salle ou il fut recoiffés et très légèrement maquillé puis il part dans la cage aux lions, la salle de presse. Il se poste au pupitre et racle sa gorge. Il inspecte tout le monde et soupire en fixant la caméra en face qui s'allume puis plante ses yeux sur les journalistes dans la salle.

\- Ce matin était prévue à Séoul une rencontre entre le Vice-Président Hummel et la présidente de la Corée du Sud. Toutefois, à la suite du dernier signal d'Air Force One et la non-arrivée du Vice-Président au palais, nous avons été alertés une heure plus tard de cet incident et nous avons appris juste après, le siège du palais présidentiel. Aussitôt après cela, nous avons contacté Air Force One en vain. Nous avons alors, enclenché une vigilance de prévention sur le territoire à proximité des lieux du pouvoir et de New-York. Nous avons alors pris les mesures de précaution maximale qui fait état de la préservation de nos actions ainsi qu'une étroite discrétion de ces dernières. Le Pentagone en contacte permanent avec notre flotte militaire proche de Séoul ainsi que des bases militaires de Séoul avons mis en place un programme d'assaut afin de libérer et la présidente qui aujourd'hui est saine et sauve par la réactivité de son service et de notre partition à sa libération et, j'en viens également, à la libération de l'aéroport et du Vice-Président. Nous avons alors délibérément octroyé de faux communiqué afin de préserver la sureté de nos opérations puisque nous savions que nous étions écoutés par les groupuscules.

\- - M. Le Président… Qu'en est-il du Vice-Président ?

\- Le Vice-Président nous a contacté tôt ce matin depuis le bunker d'Air Force One, je suis donc en mesure de dire qu'il va bien et est en route pour les Etats-Unis en ce moment même.

\- Est-ce une attaque de la Corée du Nord ?

\- Tout nous laisse à croire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une attaque de la Corée du Nord. Une enquête est ouverte à ce sujet.

\- M. Le Président, comment ce porte le Vice-Président Hummel ?

\- Comme toutes personnes prises en otages il est prit en charge par l'équipe militaire de l'US Air Force en ce moment même et devrait revenir sur le territoire dans la nuit, au plus tard demain matin.

\- Les pertes humaines sont t-elle évaluables ?

\- Il y a eu beaucoup de perte, que ce soit au palais et à l'aéroport, toute fois une opération de sauvetage et de prise en charges des personnes et en ce moment même en cours. Notre armée est également sur place toujours pour accompagner et aider l'armée Coréenne et les services de protection civile afin de sécuriser la zone et d'aider de façon humanitaire les services. Toutes les informations seront communiqué faite par la Présidente et non pas par moi.

\- Allez-vous renforcer la sécurité sur le territoire après ce qui est, un attentat contre les intérêts américains et sud-coréen ?

\- Toutes mesures viendra en temps voulu et sera annoncer par la Secrétaire d'Etat adéquat. Dit-il simplement en quittant la salle de conférence de la presse.

Il repart dans la Situation Room où, l'équipe d'intervention libère paisiblement les lieux tout en laissant un stricte minimum de contacte afin de suivre les opérations de sauvetage à l'aéroport et au palais de Séoul. Tout rentre peu à peu dans l'ordre malgré tout. Il est juste hors de question de faire état de morts militaires durant cette intervention. Santana s'en chargera d'en faire l'annonce malheureusement. C'était son choix de ne rien dire à ce sujet à la presse de peur de voir que ces derniers demandent des noms ou autre, cela aurait surement donné une image négative de sa présidence, ne pas savoir les noms des soldats tués, une honte.

\- M. Le Président, Feu Follet vient d'arriver sur le porte-avion sain et sauf. Informe alors Sebastian.

\- Dieu soit loué, merci… Dit-il en soupirant et se vautrant sur une chaise.

\- Vous aurez des informations concernant le Vice-Président très bientôt, pour l'instant ce que je ne peux que confirmer est ce que vous avez dit à la presse à l'instant, il est prit en charge et se porte plutôt bien malgré tout.

\- Bon boulot Sebastian… Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir mis aux commandes… Soupire t-il en lui faisant une accolade.

\- Je dois retourner au Pentagone sur le champ, l'affaire se termine là-bas. Dit-il simplement.

\- D'accord… Euh… Je ferais un repas prochainement, au retour de Kurt quoi. En, comité restreint, tu voudras te joindre à nous ? Propose alors Blaine en se détachant de lui.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une réelle bonne idée…

\- Si, je pense que si. Tu as coordonnées toute l'opération avec Santana je trouve alors… Pour lui, j'aimerai que tu sois présent, s'il te plait. Soupire Blaine.

\- Mhm, j'y réfléchirais et je te tiendrais au courant. En tout cas l'avion est mort, ta de la chance qu'on allait le mettre à la casse et que les nouveaux sont prêts ! Marmonne t-il.

\- Le contribuable n'aurait pas était ravie je crois. Dit-il en riant de nerf.

\- On se voit très vite. Toute cette histoire va enchaîner des réunions de sécurité et… Je serais présent… A bientôt. Dit-il en serrant sa main.

\- A très vite. Soupire t-il.

Blaine regarde la Situation Room se vider un peu plus et tout se transfert au Pentagone sauf le stricte minimum, cette salle est tellement chaude en température c'est impression. Il quitte la pièce et remonte à l'étage sous escorte de ses agents et part dans le bureau ovale et s'installe à son bureau et Quinn se présente à lui.

\- Malgré tout… J'ai ces documents à te faire signer et… La validation de ton agenda…

\- Déposes tout et je vois ça après ok ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- D'accord… Dit-elle en s'exécutant. Oh et avant que je parte… Tu viens de sauver Kurt et par cet acte, tu montre que tu es puissant et fiable. Bravo à toi. Dit-elle en lui souriant et quittant le bureau.

Il sourit simplement et s'essuie les yeux et prend les documents sur son dossier et les regardent avant de les signer. Il valide son agenda et met tout de côté et part faire les cent pas dans son bureau en regardant Marine One partir avec Sebastian et l'Etat-Major. Quelqu'un vient à sa porte.

\- Entrer. Dit-il simplement et vit Burt avec Santana entrer.

\- Hey… Marmonne Santana.

\- Salut… Dit Burt en scrutant la pièce. Plus belle en vraie qu'à la télévision.

\- On s'y fait tu sais… J'étais hilare les premiers jours mais en fait… Cette maison est banale. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Le Pentagone prend tout en charge alors… Dit-elle simplement.

\- Ouais et… Kurt est officiellement pris en charge par les soins des militaires. Il sera transférer au beau milieu du Pacifique dans le sous-marin, il montra à bord de l'hélicoptère et s'engouffrera dans le sous-marin pour… Regagner la côte ou on le fera grimper de nouveau dans Marine Two et… Air Force One l'attendra à l'aéroport de la Zone 51. Explique Blaine à Burt.

\- Y'a combien d'Air Force One ? Rigole Burt.

\- Quatre, Enfin… Trois puisque Kurt en a cassé un… Le mien qui va partir à la casse… On en aura plus que deux, Obama en avait commandé des nouveaux et c'est moi et Kurt qui en bénéficie quoi. Marmonne t-il simplement.

\- Ah ouais je vois… Dit Burt en toussant.

\- Je présume que tu restes à la Maison le temps que Kurt revienne ? Demande Blaine en s'installant sur le canapé.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas évidement ? Marmonne Burt.

\- Rien ne me dérange tu le sais très bien, je ne serais pas un bon gars si je te refusais l'hospitalité… Soupire Blaine. Mais il y a une chose qu'il va falloir que tu te dises par contre.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Santana verra Kurt en premier. Son statut lui donne faveur de l'accueillir à la base de Saint Andrew et… Ainsi, le ramener auprès du Président, à la Maison-Blanche.

\- Si ce n'est que ça… Tant que Kurt va bien… C'est ce qui m'importe tu sais… Soupire Burt.

\- Je te tiendrais au courant de tout ce que je saurais concernant Kurt et son rapatriement sur le sol américain, mais pour l'heure je ne peux vraiment pas te dire grand-chose à ce sujet… Soupire Blaine en prenant un verre d'eau.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je sais que tu as plusieurs choses à faire encore aujourd'hui et que ta journée est loin d'être finie et puis de toute manière je sais parfaitement également que Kurt arrivera tôt demain matin et non pas cette nuit ou quoi… J'en suis conscient que même si la flotte américaine et puissante et rapide, l'Océan pacifique est un large et vaste territoire. Commente Burt.

\- C'est exact mais bon… Tant qu'il est en vie c'est vraiment… La seule et unique chose qui m'intéresse pour l'heure, je pense que c'est pour ça que mes conseillers ne viennent pas me faire chier aussi… Soupire Blaine.

\- Tu sais… Ils sont tous très touchés et choqués sur tout parce que nous venons de subir. Ils sont à peine en mandat ils subissent un problème, ils ont tous eu peur pour Kurt. Rassure Santana pour défendre un peu le personnel.

\- Je me doute mais bon… Ils ne comprendront pas autant que nous trois ce que ce fut. Dit-il simplement en guise de conclusion.

\- Est-ce-que… Je pourrais lui parler ? Demande Burt avec une voix tremblante.

\- Non. Dit Blaine sèchement. Tu ne pourras pas parce qu'il va subir un interrogatoire avant et… Je tiens à ce que vous discutiez… En privée et pas dans un téléphone ou il sera écouté. Dit-il pour s'expliquer plus promptement.

\- Je comprends... Soupire Burt.

\- Il fait partie de la protection de l'armée, du Pentagone, de l'Etat-Major, la Présidence et la famille passeront après pour les appels et… Je préfère que tu profites de lui un peu plus qu'un appel, il à plus intérêt à se reposer qu'à te parler Burt, ne te vexe pas…

\- Je ne suis pas vexé je comprends la situation ne t'en fais pas j'en suis conscient. Dit-il en allant vers la porte.

\- Une assistante va te raccompagner à l'étage et s'occupera de toi Burt. Dit-il calmement.

\- D'accord… Soupire t-il et partit du bureau.

\- Pourquoi tu l'interdis de parler à Kurt ? Demande Santana.

\- Parce qu'il sera épuisé ? Tu as vus dans quoi il était caché ? Pour qu'il se cache dans ça c'est qu'ils ont eue le code du bunker je ne sais pas comment mais ils l'ont eue, on va devoir changer tous nos codes car ils ont due pirater nos serveurs sans que l'on puisse le savoir. Ils ont dues buter les agents, pirater les serveurs d'Air Force One et obtenir des données !

\- Mais ils sont tous morts Blaine…

\- Peut-être, mais ils ont eu assez de temps pour les envoyer à quelqu'un d'autres. Conclu t-il en allant derrière son bureau.

\- Donc pour toi… On devrait continuer à se méfier ? Dit-elle en se postant devant lui.

\- C'est hélas, ce que je pense oui, je ne peux pas croire que ce soit quelque chose de… D'anodin n'est pas le mot quand on voit la gueule de Séoul… Mais tu vas devoir faire comprendre cela au Pentagone et rapidement.

\- J'en parlerais à Sebastian. Il est au courant de tout et… C'est lui qui tient les dossiers de nos vies privées.

\- Je sais, et… Je l'ai invité à la Maison-Blanche pour dîner au retour de Kurt. Tu es également convié et Burt aussi.

\- Euh, ok mais… Pourquoi l'avoir invité ? Demande Santana en prenant une chaise.

\- Pour lui dire de détruire tout ce qu'il a sur moi et Kurt ainsi que toi et Burt. On devient de plus en plus une menace j'ai l'impression…

\- Tu as simplement peur et tu ne réalises pas ce qui vient de se passer, c'est tout ne t'en fais pas ça ne va pas se reproduire je t'en fais la promesse. Soupire Santana.

\- Tu crois ? Demande t-il de ses petits yeux.

\- J'en suis sur… Dit-elle en souriant. Hey… Tout le monde va bien!

\- Sauf les familles des militaires et des civils… Soupire Bryan.

\- Tu vas devoir les appeler une fois que l'identification aura eu lieu.

\- Je sais… Et ça ne m'enchante pas… Soupire Bryan contre son bureau.

\- Tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien ? Va respirer, va dehors et va prendre l'air en fumant une bonne clope ! Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

Il se lève et suit Santana dans la pelouse du domaine et marche paisiblement en allant vers la piscine et s'installe sur des transats et respire l'air pure sans vraiment parler pour le moment. Bryan fume sa cigarette l'air de rien et dégage son blazer ainsi que sa cravate et respire bruyamment alors qu'à côté Santana resta dans un premier temps, silencieuse.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demande alors son amie.

\- Je crois… ça fait du bien de respirer un peu, loin de toute cette pression… Loin de toute cette surcharge et responsabilité…

\- Je t'ai toujours dis, tu es un humain avant tout, tu es aussi chez toi ici même si ça peux te paraître fou, c'est chez toi. Si tu as envie de stopper ton job et sortir pour prendre l'air tu peux… Surtout après tout ça personne ne te dira quoi que ce soit.

\- Est-ce-que tu crois que Kurt va être traumatisé de tout ça ? Demande t-il.

\- Je pense qu'il va suivre une thérapie par nos services et qu'il va y penser un petit bout de temps, mais il s'en remettra. C'est quelqu'un d'incroyablement fort sous ses airs de femmes. Dit-elle en riant.

\- Tout ça… C'est ma faute, jamais il aurait été en danger si…

\- Shhhh… Ne dis pas d'ânerie. C'est un risque qu'il encourt à tout le monde. Tu ne changeras pas ce qui vient d'avoir lieu, il faut avancer Blaine, pour lui notamment. Je vais dire à ton administration de travailler sans toi pour aujourd'hui, que tu as besoin de repos. Ils comprendront.

\- Je suis si faible que ça ? Dit-il en commençant à pleurer.

\- C'est ton meilleur-ami que tu as faillis perdre. Tu as crus qu'il était mort, tu as vus son père effondré, tu as vus des images horribles. C'est normal que ça n'aille pas Blaine…

\- Je reste le Président, je ne peux pas prendre un jour, surtout pas maintenant. Marmonne t-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Il faut que j'y retourne, ils m'attendent tous.

\- Très bien alors je reste avec toi… Dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Il faut que tu ailles à ton bureau, tes secrétaires t'attendent. Soupire Blaine.

\- Si le Président seulement lui, le désire. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ok, reste avec moi. Dit-il en jetant sa clope dans la pelouse.

\- Eh ! Tu fais quoi ? Dit-elle en étant surprise.

\- Je suis chez moi je fais ce que je veux. Marmonne t-il et part vers West Wing.

Elle lui sautant sur les épaules et grimpe dans son dos en tenant sa cravate et son blazer et retourne dans son bureau ainsi puis prirent place en prenant un café sans vraiment remarquer qu'ils furent prit en photo par le photographe de la présidence. Ils se réunissent autour du canapé et virent des conseillers défiler les un après les autres pour parler avec Blaine de cette journée, tout en lui donnant quelques documents. La politique c'était tout de même arrêté malgré ce qui fut dit, tous attendaient une chose, des informations venant de la Situation Room. La nuit tombe rapidement sur Washington et Blaine était encore cramponné au bureau ovale au téléphone avec les forces armées qui lui dictent les dernières nouvelles notamment le nom des militaires tombés et apprend que des ressortissants américain font partis des victimes de l'aéroport.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent… Tu as la chance ce n'est pas à toi l'annoncer. Un communiqué de presse suffira pour cela, sauf pour les victimes de…

\- Santana, je téléphonerais à chacune des familles civiles, militaires, du Secret Service, toutes personnes qui décédera aura un appelle de ma part envers les familles des victimes. Je crois que c'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire pour eux… Dire mes condoléances… Soupire t-il.

\- Et… Bon ok c'est toi qui décide… La question désormais est… Quand penses-tu… Téléphoner aux familles ?

\- Maintenant et, je veux faire ça seul… Dit-il simplement.

\- Ok très bien, je vais faire à manger et retrouver Burt… Tu viens après ? Demande t-elle.

\- Ouais ne m'attendais pas pour manger… C'est tout ce que j'exige. Dit-il en composant le numéro qu'on le lui a transmit.

Blaine appelle chacune des familles des personnes de nationalité américaines qui ont eu un proche victime des attaques de Séoul. Il en va du Secret Service aux simples familles de civile qu'il réussit à contacter grâce aux recherches de son secrétariat. Pas moins de deux longues heures passèrent et Blaine resta collé au téléphone parlant aux familles avec une vive émotion qui se comprend parfaitement. Vers vingt deux heures il éteignit les lumières de son bureau pour remonter et un homme vint à lui.

\- M. Le Vice-Président est à bord du sous-marin depuis quelques minutes, nous tenions à vous le signaler, il devrait arriver vers la côte ouest d'ici demain matin et… Il sera à Washington dans l'après-midi.

\- Merci beaucoup… Allez donc chez vous, il se fait tard, il n'y à plus rien à faire ici. Dit-il en souriant faiblement et prit la direction de ses appartements privés.

Il marche tranquillement dans le bâtiment bien calme et prit les escaliers doucement et alla dans la cuisine se réchauffer les restes. Il alla au salon ovale de l'étage, sa pièce favorite et y retrouve Burt et Santana devant la télévision.

\- Hey… Dit-il en les voyants. J'ai des nouvelles…

\- Ah ?

\- Il arrive demain matin à Los Angeles, enfin à la côte Ouest quoi et sera à Washington en début d'après-midi. Dit-il en mangeant les restes devant eux.

\- Je n'attendais que de savoir si tu avais du nouveau pour partir me coucher… Je suis rassuré je peux enfin dormir paisiblement. Marmonne Burt.

\- Bonne Nuit Burt. S'exclame Santana ainsi que Blaine.

\- Bonne nuit les enfants… Dit-il en allant dans la chambre en face.

\- Alors ces appels ? Demande t-elle une fois la porte fermés.

\- Eprouvant… Ils ont tous pleuré en ligne ce que je m'attendais. Mais ont apprécié de discuter avec moi. j'ai en moyenne discuté un quart d'heure avec eux, parfois plus parfois moins. Tout était en fonction du mental de ces gens. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Le principal est que tu l'as fais et que tu te sentes mieux ?

\- C'est le cas. C'est quelque chose qui m'a aidé. Et cela me montre que je dois continuer, parce que certains viennent eux, de perdre leur être cher. Moi j'ai encore mon meilleur-ami, eux ils ont perdus quelqu'un… Dit-il les yeux larmoyant.

\- Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait Blaine… Demain on retrouve Kurt… Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ouais, ouais je sais et j'ai vraiment hâte de le prendre dans mes bras parce que j'ai vraiment… Cru le perdre ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens encore plus proche de lui désormais… Quelque chose… Quelque chose me pousse à vouloir le serrer dans mes bras et de lui promettre que je ne le mettrais plus en danger…

Santana lui sourit simplement et s'avance à lui, lui baisant le front et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée de la pièce.

\- Je sais… Soupire t-elle avec un sourire. Dis-toi que tu as agis comme tous le monde aurait agis et que… Cela aurait pu être pire alors il faut être non pas content, mais satisfait des actes mener. Et surtout, avancer… Dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi… Soupire t-il en mangeant son plat en silence devant un téléfilm.

Il finit par évidemment finir son plat et éteint la télévision et part mettre tout à la vaisselle dans le robot puis part prendre une douche brulante pour se changer les idées, en vain. Il n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, à une autre personne que Kurt. Il se poste une fois la douche prise en face de sa fenêtre de chambre et observe l'Obélix en face de lui et tire les rideaux pour se cacher, s'affalant dans le lit et pense toujours à Kurt un peu plus à chaque minutes que le temps défile, ne comprenant pas pourquoi une telle obsession soudaine envers Kurt.

Il tourne sans cesse dans son lit en pensant à lui et n'attendant qu'une chose désormais, le savoir à Washington, et sentir son doux parfum, souhaitant plus que tout au monde, ne plus à devoir le mettre en danger de cette façon, savoir qu'il va bien, savoir qu'il est tout simplement heureux et protégé, c'est une obsession qui l'empêche de dormir et le pousse à se lever et se poser dans le salon et c'est sur le fauteuil qu'il finit par trouver le sommeil, peut-être que tout cela lui procure un sentiment nouveau et évident, être amoureux.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos quelques messages! Evidemment que répondrais en introduction à chaque review qui sera sous question, on va dire... Après personnellement j'ai vraiment cru écrire un film pour la lourde recherche, pour le scénario pour vraiment tout. Les autres fictions sont tellement basés sur des faits que j'ai connu, que j'ai vécu, subi que... C'était assez simple mais là, c'est tout une histoire que j'ai du inventé et mettre en marche depuis que j'en avais l'envie et l'idée, c'est-à-dire plus d'un an déjà.

Ci-dessous la suite ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

Santana fut dépêché tôt le lendemain afin de prendre la direction de la base militaire de Saint-Andrews à quelques kilomètres de la Maison-Blanche. Kurt est à ce moment même, à bord d'Air Force One, le nouveau, subissant un interrogatoire sur ce qu'il a pu voir et entendre, puisque sa santé lui permet un peu plus d'être communiquant. Il n'y à en aucun cas un contact avec la Maison-Blanche à cet instant.

Le convoi militaire dans lequel se trouve Santana arrive à la base et scrute le ciel en attendant de voir Air Force One en approche. Blaine lui, depuis la Maison-Blanche attend dans son bureau avec quelques conseillers avec lesquelles il s'entretien au sujet de divers sujets du pays. Quand s'entendit observe le ciel, elle vit une pointe bleue et sourit fièrement. Kurt arrive, ça y est, il rentre à la maison. L'avion tourne dans le ciel pour baisser en altitude et s'empale sur la piste d'atterrissage. Les militaires se mettent en place et Santana marche en direction de l'escalier qui arrive et se poste devant une voiture de la base. La porte de l'avion s'ouvre et Kurt arrive comme si rien n'avait été, simplement de petits yeux de fatigue et dévale tranquillement les escaliers en se tenant à la rambarde.

\- Bienvenue à la Maison ! Dit-elle en lui faisant une accolade.

\- Ouais… Dit-il doucement.

\- Allez vient on va faire quelques examens et après on rentre en faisant un tour en Hélicoptère ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Kurt lui sourit faiblement et la suit et passa plusieurs tests médicaux en plus de ceux déjà fait durant son trajet, c'est après cela qu'il est enfin l'heure pour eux de repartir. Marine Two, présent à la base se mit en fonctionnement et ils montent à l'intérieur aussitôt et se tienne la main. Marine Two décolle alors de la base en direction de la pelouse sud de la Maison-Blanche.

\- Est-ce-que ça va, vraiment ? Demande t-elle.

\- Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours… Dit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Le Président s'entretiendra avec toi avant que ta famille puisse te voir. Dit-elle dans son air sérieux.

\- Sûrement pour m'engueuler d'avoir cassé son avion… Marmonne Kurt en tirant du nez sans s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas… Il était prévu pour être détruit le mois prochain, c'était son dernier voyage dans tout les cas. Mais il va vouloir te parler de ce qui s'est passé, et de ce qui en est aujourd'hui, je pense. Dit-elle simplement en répondant à son sourire.

\- Comment va… Papa ? Demande t-il.

\- Tu lui demanderas toi-même Kurt, mais puisque tu veux savoir… Il va mieux depuis qu'il sait que tu vas bien. On l'a… Assez tenue éloigné des informations, parce que quand on va vue les explosions dans l'avion, nous pensions au pire, priant que tu sois au bunker de l'appareil… Puis, tu es là. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Vous pouvez attacher vos ceintures, nous allons tourner pour nous poser. Marmonne le pilote.

\- Quoi, déjà ? S'étonne Kurt.

\- Bah c'est Marine Two hein ! Ce n'est pas de la pacotille nos voitures ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Le Président Anderson est informé de l'approche de Marine Two alors il sort de son bureau et part chercher Burt dans la bibliothèque, lisant un livre et passe par la Diplomatic Room et sorte en voyant Marine Two prendre place dans la pelouse. L'escorte présidentielle prend place, formant ne allée du Président à l'hélicoptère. Les conseillers afflux sur les côtés et le photographe de la présidence sort son appareil. Santana sort et rejoint Blaine et Burt et vient le moment tant attendue, la sortie de Kurt. Il descend avec simplicité et regarde tout autour de lui et sourit avec énormément de mal. Blaine s'avance à lui et lui fit une accolade alors que Santana pousse Burt. Kurt se baisse et prend son père dans ses bras et les clichés sont pris.

\- On va aller au salon d'accord ? Murmure Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt.

\- D'accord… Dit-il en acquiesçant et souriant à tout le monde.

Ils retournent vers le bâtiment et prirent tous les trois l'ascenseur et parte dans le salon ovale juste au dessus. Le regard de Blaine fit comprendre à Santana et Burt de s'isoler à côté. Kurt compris qu'il aller devoir parler, et une fois la porte fermer, Blaine se jette dans ses bras et le sent dans son cou.

\- Blaine… Bl… Blaine qu'est-ce-que… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Tu m'as fais tellement peur Kurt… Dit-il faiblement. J'ai cru te perdre…

\- Blaine, je vais bien, s'il te plait arrête, c'est déstabilisant… S'il te plait… Dit-il en tremblant.

\- Kurt, regarde-moi… S'il te plait… Et dit-moi que tu vas bien… Dit-il avec des yeux complètement attristé.

Kurt le regarde et se mordille la lèvre et acquiesce en devenant rouge de timidité.

\- Je vais bien Blaine, maintenant je vais bien. Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Est-ce-que je peux… Je peux ? Dit-il doucement.

\- Quoi donc ? Demande Kurt.

\- Ça … Dit-il simplement en l'embrassant sur ses lèvres doucement, sans être brutal, simplement déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt.

Kurt rouvrit ses yeux aussitôt mais les referme. Mais à quoi joue donc Blaine Anderson, ce président célibataire, son meilleur ami qui plus est. Qu'est-ce-qui lui prend de faire ça alors qu'il est évident que Kurt n'en est pas indifférent, trop de confusion viennent à l'esprit de Kurt mais qui ne rechigne pas et fut, tout de même content que cela se termine, c'était tellement inattendu que c'était presque déstabilisant.

\- Wow… Tu étais si triste que ça pour… Me faire ça ? Demande Kurt.

\- Je n'aurais pas du peut-être… Murmure Blaine en baissant ses yeux.

\- Si… Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est qu'un baiser après tout. Dit-il en souriant faiblement.

\- Oui…. Seulement cela. Répondit alors Blaine en prenant place sur une chaise au côté de Kurt et prit sa main.

\- Je suppose que… Tu veux tout savoir ?

\- Seulement ce que toi tu veux me dire et tout ce que cela t'a fait, le reste je connais déjà toute l'histoire. Les agents ont du t'emmerder avec ça tout le long de ton périple jusqu'à ici alors je ne veux rien en savoir. Je veux savoir ce que toi tu veux me dire. Insiste calmement et d'une manière amicale, Blaine.

\- Et bien… J'étais prêt à descendre… Quand on a entendit des coups de feux et dans le micro d'un agent dans l'avion un code d'alerte… Ils m'ont alors escorté rapidement vers l'arrière de l'avion ou… J'ai entendu d'immense coup de feu et de cris des agents se faisant… Se faisant…

\- Tuer. Répondit Blaine pour l'aider.

\- Oui… Et… Les agents m'ont poussé vers l'arrière et m'ont dit de me réfugier dans le bunker en me donnant le code et… Et de bien fermer la porte… Alors je suis entré et… Avant que l'électricité ne tombe en panne je me suis caché sous une trappe parce que je ne savais pas si la porte était bien fermée… Dit-il en ayant les yeux rouges de larmes menaçantes.

\- Après tu as entendus tout ce qui se passer j'imagine.

\- Oui ils parlaient une langue étrangère… Sûrement de code je ne sais pas et… ils sont entré dans le bunker… Dit-il en le regardant.

\- La porte été fermée du bunker ? Demande Blaine.

\- J'avais entendu un « bip bip » en la fermant donc oui je présume… Marmonne Kurt.

\- D'accord… Murmure Blaine en serrant sa main. Et après tu as attendus, tu nous as téléphoné et… On t'a sorti de là.

\- Quand j'ai entendu l'avion émettre des explosions, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir… J'ai cru qu'on me trouverait et serait otage, torturé, tué…

\- Ne dis pas ça… Murmure Blaine.

\- Je réalise à quel point nous sommes une lourde cible, nos proches également. Je crois que je réalise réellement l'enjeu de notre influence et de notre pouvoir Blaine… Et j'en ai peur ? Dit-il en versant une larme.

\- Je te protégerai désormais. Tu n'iras plus dans les pays sensibles. Tu resteras toujours sur le…

\- Non. Je veux remplir ma fonction moi aussi. Je veux me rendre utile, mais je ne veux plus être en danger de cette manière. Je ne veux plus que Papa s'inquiète quand je prendrais l'avion, je veux vivre aussi Blaine…

\- Ok très bien… Mais je te protégerai. Insiste t-il.

\- Tu es Président, pas garde du corps. Rétorque Kurt.

\- Je tiens à toi je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu ne sois plus jamais en danger tu m'entends ? Dit-il en essuyant sa larme avec son pouce.

\- Tout ça m'a fait voir que… Blaine… Dit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Blaine se redresse sur sa chaise et observe Kurt totalement changeant. Il ne tremble plus mais ses yeux deviennent pétillant, ses yeux s'écarquille, il change et s'apprête à lui dire l'impensable. Blaine se racle la gorge devant ses yeux.

\- Je t'aime depuis si longtemps… Dit-il doucement.

\- Ça te passera… Dit-il en baissant les yeux et le regarde après.

\- Tu crois ? Demande Kurt un peu triste mais sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de retour.

\- Ça te passera Kurt, je le sais. Dit-il simplement en serrant sa main. Nous sommes trop proches pour que toi et moi… Soyons un couple, et tu sais très bien que je ne joue pas dans le romantisme. Mes goûts sont spéciaux et… Non. Dit-il froidement mais amicalement tout de même.

\- Tu dis ça parce que…

\- Parce que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et que je n'ai pas envie de gâcher notre amitié pour une foutaise pareille. Dit-il simplement.

\- C'est évident… Dit-il en se levant et allant vers l'autre salle ou se trouve son père.

\- Kurt… L'appelle Blaine.

\- Oui ? Répond Kurt en se retournant.

\- Je suis désolé… Dit-il en baissant ses yeux.

\- Je savais déjà ta réponse, je voulais simplement que tu le saches, parce que j'ai failli mourir et emporter ça avec moi. au moins si cette fonction vient à me tuer… Tu sauras ce qui était une réalité à mes yeux. Dit-il simplement en allant à côté.

Blaine lui resta dans la pièce un long moment sans les écouter, étant un peu coupable de voir Kurt comme ça. Sans lui, sans la présidence, il n'en aurait jamais su quoi que ce soit et sa vie n'aurait jamais été mise en danger. Il finit par quitter la pièce et repart à son bureau afin de travailler pour se changer les idées. Santana fit de même en laissant ainsi Burt avec son fils, rejoignant Blaine au bureau ovale.

\- Hey, ça va toi ? Demande la jeune femme en s'installant devant le bureau.

\- Tu le savais j'imagine… Marmonne Blaine en signant quelques amendements.

\- Quoi donc ? Demande Santana un peu perplexe.

\- Qu'il est amoureux de moi. Que Kurt m'aime…

\- Bah ça tous le monde qui vous connait le sait hein… Tu étais si aveugle pour ne pas le voir ? Demande Santana.

\- Je t'en prie, on ne va pas se disputer pour ça… C'est juste que je me sens comme une merde de ne pas avoir su réagir, remarquer tout ça… Tu comprends ?

\- Ah et tu culpabilise de lui avoir mit un râteau c'est ça ? Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- Santana tes leçons… Commence t-il avec un faux sourire.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis toujours pratiquement. Vous êtes liés par l'Histoire. Vous avez toujours tout fait ensemble, les quatre cent coups. Ne me dis pas que tu es indifférent après ça. Je sais que tu as énormément eu peur pour sa vie.

\- Comme un ami l'aurait fait, comme un frère…

\- A d'autre Anderson, à d'autre. Dit-elle en haussant sa voix. Sache une chose. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour il te le dirait. Réfléchis bien à tout ce qu'il est pour toi personnellement, parce que politiquement, il ne t'apportera rien et si…

\- Si quoi ? Si je succombe à son charme ? Dit-il en riant.

\- C qui arrivera tôt ou tard à cause de votre fonction… Le pire sera devant vous. Les médias et vos actes prouveront si vous êtes fort ou non. Si vous êtes solide ou non. Mais sache une chose. Si toutefois tu ressens quelque chose de fort envers lui, ne te le cache pas envers lui, au contraire. Je me chargerais de la presse et de votre discrétion.

\- Santana regarde moi bien. Je, ne l'aime pas, amoureusement parlé. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Très bien… Bon je file à mon bureau j'ai des choses à régler… Je présume que Kurt reviendra vers toi tout à l'heure pour faire un point sur l'affaire et… Sur les sujets qui vous attendent. Dit-elle en quittant subitement le bureau ovale, le laissant seul.

Blaine se remit à travailler tandis qu'à l'étage dans le bâtiment principal de la Maison-Blanche, les garçons discutent entre père et fils, tranquillement autour d'un petit-déjeuner comme si rien n'était arrivé pourtant si. Burt raconte quelques trucs sans importances jusqu'à ce que Kurt en est marre de pose sa tasse sur la table et croise les bras.

\- Papa, je vais très bien… Dit-il en souriant.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es revenu en pleurant pratiquement ? Rétorque son père.

\- Papa… Soupire Kurt en baissant ses yeux.

\- Dis-moi ce que vous vous êtes dit… Je suis ton…

\- J'ai dis que j'étais amoureux de lui. Dit-il simplement en le fixant enfin droit dans les yeux.

\- Oh et, il a dit que lui non j'imagine… Marmonne Burt en vidant sa tasse de café.

\- Normal non ? Il ne m'a jamais aimé et… Sa fonction… Non ! Mieux vaux pas qu'il devienne amoureux de moi. Ce serait… Puis merde on peut changer de sujet ? Je rentre à peine alors que j'ai failli mourir et on me fait chier avec ça, mais stop… On peut tourner la page et revivre, à moins que ce soit trop demander ? Demande t-il en dévisageant son père.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux ? Demande son père sans broncher.

\- Et bien… Pour décompresser, j'aimerais demander au Président ma semaine ce qui va m'être accordé et comme ça, nous pourrions… Retourner à Lima à la maison, pour souffler un peu de tout ça qu'en dis-tu ? Propose Kurt.

\- C'est préférable pour moi que j'évite les voyages tu ne penses pas ? Marmonne Burt d'un ton désolant.

\- Le trajet est cours pour faire de Washington à Lima Papa… Dis-moi oui s'il te plait, j'ai vraiment de passer du temps qu'avec toi, m'éloigner de la pression médiatique que l'on va vouloir me faire… Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme une victime, je veux juste profiter de mon père et… De la tranquillité, et la sécurité de la maison. S'il te plait… Soupire Kurt.

\- Très bien… Soupire Burt. Très bien…

\- T'es le meilleur ! Dit-il en faisant le tour et serrant son père dans les bras. Je t'aime tant… Soupire Kurt contre son père.

\- Moi aussi fiston… Moi aussi… Marmonne Burt.

\- M. Hummel ? S'exclame une femme. Le Président vous demande. Dit-elle simplement.

\- J'arrive… Dit-il en se détachant de son père et quittant la pièce.

Il suit alors la femme et ne tient pas en place, totalement envahit de stresse ne sachant pas pourquoi il souhaite le voir. A hauteur du bureau ovale, Kurt entre et s'installe sur le canapé en face de Blaine qui l'attend avec une range document en cuir et le lui donne simplement.

\- Nous allons tenir un point presse dans cinq minutes. Et c'est ton discours. C'est ce que tu dois dire, et ne te tenir qu'à ce discours. Dit-il simplement.

\- Wow euh… Ce n'est pas un peu… Virulent ? Demande Kurt.

\- C'est ce que je trouve aussi, mais ce n'est pas moi qui commande pour ce genre de situation exceptionnelle. Enfin si… Mais le discours n'est pas de moi, pour autant je l'ai validé il y a quelques instant.

\- Je dois vraiment dire… Tout ça ? Demande Kurt.

\- On a intenté à ta vie. Un groupe bien connu dans le monde à voulu s'en prendre à toi, et aux intérêts des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Nous devons répliquer par de lourds mots.

\- Mais… On va engager un risque plus important d'attentats sur le territoire si je dis ça…

\- J'en ai conscience. Mais nos contrôles sont infaillibles. Je veux que tu dises ça et uniquement cela tu m'entends ? Je te fais assez confiance pour savoir que tu le feras.

\- Et… Les questions ? Demande Kurt.

\- Il n'y aura aucune question, tu partiras aussitôt après te reposer je te donne la semaine pour reprendre des forces.

\- Ça tombe bien parce que je voulais… Prendre ma semaine pour retourner à Lima et… Respirer.

\- Oh… Dit-il simplement. Et… Tu comptes, y rester longtemps ?

\- Toute la semaine et revenir après pour reprendre le travail avec toi. Je sais que… C'est dur en ce moment les dossiers mais j'ai…

\- Ne te justifie pas auprès de moi Kurt, cela n'a aucun sens tu sais parfaitement bien que si tu as besoin d'un congé, il te sera toujours accordé, tant que l'un de nous est en poste, la présidence fonctionne parfaitement donc je t'en prie. Ne te justifie pas. Dit-il en se levant. Oh et, j'oubliai… La Présidente de Séoul te souhaite bon rétablissement et… Espère que tu aimes toujours autant son pays. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau pour aller en salle de presse.

\- Ça, je ne sais pas… Marmonne t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil fort gêné toutefois.

Ils marchent ensembles vers la salle de presse et prirent place sur la scène. Du moins seulement Kurt. Blaine reste en retrait sur une chaise contre le mur et regarde Kurt se faire applaudir par les journalistes de la présidence. Il ouvre le range document et regarde ses feuilles puis se mit à communiquer avec les journalistes par le biais de ce communiqué. Blaine reste attentif à cela. Un discours de presse qui ne dure pas moins de quinze minutes puis en vient la fin de ce long discours.

\- Enfin, je termine par annoncé que par demande du Président, je prendrais une semaine de repos afin de reprendre des forces et suivre une petite thérapie pour oublier cela du mieux qu'il m'est possible d'oublier. Je tiens à souligner ma reconnaissance envers nos forces armées et l'amical soutien de la Corée du Sud. J'ai juste une dernière faveur à faire, celle-ci à vous, Mesdames, Messieurs les journalistes. Ne me demander pas d'interview, ne me harceler pas durant ma semaine, simplement laisser-moi reprendre mes forces, j'aurai tout le temps plus tard de vous accordé quelques mots à ce sujet. Je vous remercie. Dit-il en quittant la pièce en même temps que Blaine la quitte.

Ils prirent la direction du bureau ovale et s'enferme à l'intérieur. Blaine va à son bureau et Kurt le regarde simplement, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il fait la. Il attend encore et encore de voir un signe venant d'en face de lui, de Blaine.

\- J'ai organisé un dîner avec Smythe… Il a beaucoup participé à ta libération. Mais si tu veux partir pour Lima dès aujourd'hui, je comprendrais et je repousserais ce repas. Dit-il simplement.

\- J'aimerais vraiment assister au dîner mais… Je crois qu'il est préférable que je ne sois pas vraiment trop demandé en ce moment. J'aimerais vraiment… souffler. Répond alors Kurt.

\- Je comprends oui, je comprends…

\- Et je crois que m'éloigner de toi m'aidera. Dit-il subitement.

\- Co… Comment ça ? Demande Blaine en redressant la tête.

\- Je t'aime mais toi tu ne m'aimes pas… C'est pourtant simple à comprendre… Je vais me servir de cette première semaine sans toi depuis… Un moment, pour pouvoir détruire ce sentiment et devenir simplement… L'ami que tu veux que je sois, comme ça nous n'aurons plus aucune ambigüité, plus aucun souci de ce côté-là et il n'y aura pas la gêne qui s'installe entre nous comme là…

\- Il n'y à aucun changement… Kurt enfin je… Non ? Dit-il en insistant par son expression faciale.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dis pourquoi je suis toujours avec toi… Pourquoi je n'ai jamais rechigné à ce que tu demandais ?

\- Kurt s'il te plait… Pas ici, pas… Pas maintenant… Supplia Blaine.

\- Quand j'étais dans le bunker, dans ce petit compartiment avec peu d'air, j'ai voulu te dire à quel point je t'aimais, mais je savais que j'étais écouté. Je savais parfaitement bien que si je le disais, tous le monde ici me verraient différemment et que tu serais l'une des personnes qui en souffrirait le plus… Ce qui est ironique dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour me rendre réellement compte que tu ne m'aimes pas… Dit-il d'une voix cassante.

\- Kurt… Soupire Blaine.

\- Je croyais qu'un jour tu dirais qu'on pourrait voir ce que ça pourrait donner… Et au pire on arrêtera et on reprendra comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, mais c'est juste… Impensable et impossible putain…

\- J'ai tout de même besoin de toi Kurt. Dit-il simplement en quittant son bureau pour venir vers lui.

\- Mais tu n'es pas aussi… Sentimentale que je le suis envers toi tu es différent, et tu n'es pas amoureux de moi… J'ai saisi. Je dois avancer maintenant. Dit-il en souriant nerveusement.

\- Je suis désolé de te faire du mal comme ça, Kurt… Crois moi que ça ne me plait pas le moindre du monde de devoir te parler de cette manière, j'ai tellement… Je n'ai tellement pas envie de te faire souffrir alors que tu as tant souffert ces derniers jours… Je suis désolé, Kurt ? Lui répond Blaine en étant un peu plus émotif cette fois-ci.

\- Alors laisse-moi partir à Lima, seul avec mon père… Laisse moi du temps, laissons-nous du temps…

\- Parce que tu hésites à quitter ton poste ? Demande Blaine un peu paniqué.

\- Non, non bien sûr que non, ce serait te trahir, jamais je ferais ça tu m'entends ? C'est juste que… Je pense qu'après ce que je viens de vivre et te dire… M'isoler ne me serait pas aussi néfaste qu'on pourrait le croire… Soupire Kurt en se levant à son tour.

\- Approche… Soupire Blaine en ouvrant ses bras face à Kurt.

Kurt se rapproche et se laisse prendre dans les bras de Blaine, se laissant caresser le dos et respire ainsi, l'odeur de Cologne de Blaine, une odeur qu'il aime tant et qui lui a tant manqué. Ils restent ainsi un long moment sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Personne ne les dérange et, de toute manière, ce jour est un peu spécial pour l'administration. Ils quittent West Wing pour regagner les appartements privés et se restaurer tous ensembles pour le déjeuner. Un déjeuner simple en présence de Santana, de Burt et de Kurt avec Blaine.

\- Et sinon c'est bientôt le dîner des correspondants de presse à la Maison-Blanche… Marmonne Santana. J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait prendre une grande star d'Hollywood ! Genre Katy Perry… Marmonne la jeune femme en mangeant.

\- Je ne crois pas que son agenda serait… Compatible avec la date. Répondit Blaine.

\- Pourquoi pas le Glee Club ? Notamment Rachel. Elle en serait ravie et puis… Cela ferait connaître Rachel un peu plus pour son talent de chanteuse… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Bonne idée non ? Ajoute Burt.

\- Oui mais… De là à trop valoriser nos connaissances, cela risque de déplaire à la presse qui saura bien nous casser du sucre sur le dos, donc je suis bien d'accord, après faudra voir avec la personne qui s'en charge, mais il nous faudra plusieurs personnes, dont des personnalités moyennement connus tout de même parce que sinon on va bien se faire chier… Marmonne Blaine en mangeant ce qu'il à dans son assiette.

\- Tu iras d'ailleurs Blaine ? Demande Kurt.

\- Je ne sais pas encore… C'est préférable que j'y sois mais bon… Je n'ai pas spécialement cette envie d'y aller tu sais… Explique t-il.

\- On a le temps… Soupire Kurt en regardant son père.

\- Oh au faite ! l'Ambassade de Paris m'a téléphone hier, j'ai totalement zappé de te le dire… Ils voulaient savoir si ton voyage été toujours d'actualité à Paris… J'ai évidemment répondu que oui et que je serais présente et que tu souhaitais que l'on me traite comme la First lady au niveau du protocole français.

\- Et qu'à t-il dit à cela ? Parce que c'est peu commun… Marmonne t-il.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il verrait avec l'Élysée et me tiendrait au courant de cela. C'est limite s'il ne m'a pas dit qu'il fallait que tu viennes avec le Vice-Président. Marmonne Santana.

\- Ouais enfin faut que le pays tourne hein… Partir tous les deux à l'étranger ce n'est pas… Le top selon-moi donc je suis contre cette idée, on ne changera pas notre méthode, il faut que ce soit comme on a dit et point barre.

\- De toute manière je n'irais pas à Paris en visite d'Etat et me tapé cette présidence, je ne la soutiens personnellement pas et faire le faux-cul c'est non d'office. Cracha Kurt.

\- Puis façon je ne te veux pas à Paris ! Rétorque Blaine.

\- Han le bâtard ! S'exclame Santana.

\- Oh, ok toi… Tu vas voir ! Tu vas voir… Marmonne Kurt en riant. C'est fou c'est le seul grand évènement qui t'attend… La visite à Paris en Juin ! Nous n'avons pas grand-chose avant septembre, si ce n'est que de fixé nos objectifs auprès des Secrétaire d'Etat pour la suite. Tout se fera réellement à partir de ton voyage à Paris, il n'y à que quelques trucs qui passe pour le moment au Congrès. Dit-il simplement.

Le repas se poursuit sur l'humour. Il est vrai que les temps forts seront Paris et la reprise des chambres à la rentrée. Les lois qui passent et les actions de l'administration Anderson n'entre pas vraiment en vigueur aussitôt malgré qu'elles soient amendé et validé il en faut un peu du temps en politique, notamment aux Etats-Unis pour que les choses avancent.

\- M. Le Président… Nous avons le Premier Ministre du Royaume-Uni en ligne…. Marmonne une secrétaire.

\- Oh euh… Là ? Mais il est sept heures du matin à Londres… Marmonne t-il.

\- Et bien il est matinal. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Bon bah je le prends ici, merci. Dit-il simplement.

\- Tu le prends ici, dans quelle position ? Demande Santana d'un air salope.

\- Shhhh ! Dit-il en se retenant de rire en voyant Kurt, Burt et Santana déjà plié de rire. A… Allo ? Dit-il en se retournant pour pas les voir.

La discussion dure plusieurs minutes et fut constructive. Il finit et retourne à la table juste à côté et les regarde encore mort de rire. Il secoue sa tête et se remet à manger.

\- Oh oui David prend moi comme ça ouuuhh oui ! C'est bon ! It is so gouuuuuudeeee ! Hurle de rire, Santana.

\- J'ai des images en tête… Marmonne Burt.

\- T'aime ça salope ! Rigole Santana en regardant Kurt.

\- Blaine n'est pas bottom, il est top. C'est l'actif ! Rétorque Kurt.

\- Ah merci de me défendre ! Marmonne Blaine envers Kurt tout en lui souriant.

\- Rho, vas-y niquer mon délire je vous en prie hein ! Souffle Santana en finissant son assiette.

\- Tu souhaites toujours partir Kurt ? T'éloigner de la folie de cette baraque ? Demande Blaine.

\- Yep', ça me fera du bien à moi et à mon père mhm ? Dit-il en fixant son père.

\- Oui, et puis… Les dorures ça va un temps… Marmonne Burt.

\- Vous saviez qu'en France il existe une réplique de la Maison-Blanche ? S'exclame Blaine.

\- Ah ouais ? Dirent-ils tous en même temps.

\- Oui, dans une région qui s'appelle, la « Dordogne »… C'est cette maison qui à inspirer l'architecte il me semble… C'était un ami de Thomas Jefferson en France et… Il lui à donner le plan. Il n'y à qu'une façade vous savez qui y ressemble ! La plus connue, avec l'ovale quoi. Explique t-il.

\- Wow c'est impressionnant ! Marmonne Kurt, fasciné. Donc c'est une inspiration française ? Demande t-il.

\- Exactement. En plus de nous avoir soutenus militairement pour notre indépendance et bien nous leur avons pris des plans de construction. On est lié jusqu'au bout avec la France je vous dis ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- C'est sympa à savoir même si au pire ça ne change pas grand-chose, je trouve ça cool ! En fait… On reproche souvent aux français de copier sur nous, mais nous l'avons tellement fait durant tant de siècles… Constate Kurt.

\- C'est vrai, mais à l'époque nous n'avions pas autant de communication qu'à l'époque donc le plagiat comme on le dit, n'était pas autant mis en scène ni visible. Cependant, on ne va pas blâmer l'inspiration de la France à notre égard, au contraire nous ne pouvons qu'en être fier. C'est une sorte de reconnaissance et valorisation de notre ouverture d'esprit, et de notre professionnalisme notamment pour la production. Commente à son tour Blaine.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi cultivé fiston… Marmonne Burt.

\- Bah là, moi non plus… Marmonne Santana.

\- Quand on acquiert une notoriété et qu'on devient… Président, je pense qu'il est tout naturel de s'intéresser au monde et aux cultures, et aux liens qu'il y a envers les pays. N'est-ce pas ? Demande Kurt, bien moins gêner et mal à l'aise qu'à sa discussion avec Blaine.

\- En effet, c'est aussi bien pour recadrer très gentiment certaine personne…. Ambassadeur, ministres… Marmonne t-il.

\- Bah en même temps tu n'as pas rencontrés grand monde encore ! Rétorque Santana.

\- Ça viendra. Pour l'instant il est judicieux de lancer les dossiers pour que le Congrès s'en charge après. C'est après Septembre que les visites d'Etat s'enchaîneront ici et à l'étranger. Tout est une question de temps avant que ma politique bouge comme une folle…

\- Vous m'excusez les enfants mais je suis fatigué… Marmonne Burt en reculant de la table.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'étage pour te reposer Papa ? Demande Kurt.

\- Ça va je vais prendre l'ascenseur et je sais encore marcher ne t'en fais pas, mange donc t'es maigrichon ! Marmonne t-il en roulant avec sa chaise vers la sortie.

Blaine se retient de rire tout autant que Santana et observe Burt partir. Une fois la porte fermée ils se remirent à discuter d'un peu de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Santana ressorte un peu de vieux dossiers sur eux.

\- Non, ne dis pas ça ! Dit-il en cachant son visage.

\- Une fois, Blaine il a été dans un magasin pour t'acheter ton cadeau d'anniversaire et il s'est trompé ! Au lieu de te prendre et bah euh… La lampe il avait pris un plug anal ce con !

\- Quoi ? S'exclame Kurt. T'es sérieuse Santana ? Demande Kurt totalement choqué.

\- Sale pute ! Grogne Blaine en cachant son visage rouge.

\- Ouais et il ouvre la boîte « mais ça s'allume pas ce truc ! » Qu'il m'a dit j'étais pliée de rire et il a compris après avoir lu le nom sur la boîte parce qu'il n'était pas doué tu vois ? Dit-elle en riant.

\- Nan ? Demande Kurt.

\- Et pourtant… Marmonne Blaine en explosant de rire. Je n'avais pas fais gaffe du tout ! Et elle savait tout elle a juste rien dit la connasse ! Dit-il en fixant Santana.

\- Non mais merde quoi un plug et une lampe il y a une différence ! Grogne Kurt en riant quelque peu.

\- Je n'étais pas très… Normal aussi j'avais fumé ! Avoue Blaine.

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai, l'époque ou tu ne fumais pas que de la clope… Marmonne Kurt en roulant des yeux.

\- Bah en même temps on ne va pas m'empêcher ici de fumé. Rétorque t-il.

\- La drogue, si. La clope… Tu fais ce que tu veux. Dit-il simplement en souriant.

\- Je pensais que lui avais dis Blaine ! Marmonne Santana.

\- Et bien à croire qu'il aime me cacher des choses Anderson ! Sourit Kurt en fixant Santana.

\- Moh ! Dit-il simplement en hochant ses épaules alors que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

\- M. Le Président, navré de vous déranger de nouveau… Nous avons plusieurs Sénateur venus voir le Vice-Président, ils sont à Cross Hall. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Oh euh… Kurt, tu veux les rencontrer ? Demande Blaine en se tournant vers lui.

\- Et bien euh… C'est malpoli si je dis non alors qu'ils se sont déplacés jusqu'ici ? Dit-il en fixant ses amis.

\- Un peu beaucoup salaud. Commente Santana.

\- Bon alors très bien… Allons donc les voir ! Dit-il en souriant timidement en se levant de table et s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette « White House dinner ».

Ils marchent tous les trois vers le Cross Hall et découvre une vingtaine de Sénateurs qui applaudissent le Vice-Président, arrivant dans le hall. Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et vint serrer leur main chaleureusement. Blaine resta en retrait avec Santana et ferme les yeux, prenant la main de Santana dans la sienne.

\- Tu fous quoi ? Murmure t-elle discrètement.

\- Je fais ce qui était prévu dès le départ. Dit-il simplement.

\- Rho putain… Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Dit-elle simplement.

\- Et en même temps, c'est mieux ainsi… Dit-il en commençant à marcher.

\- Oh M. Le Président, Madame la Secrétaire D'Etat. S'exclament les quelques Sénateurs en les saluant a leur tour.

\- Bonjour. Disent-ils simplement en s'écartant de nouveau, allant vers la Blue Room.

Ils s'installent autour d'une table et se fit servir un café et discutent tous ensembles de la réussite de la mission de sauvetage ainsi que la réussite de l'opération d'aide à Séoul. C'est un peu une discussion guère intéressante que Blaine ne raffole pas mais il se contente de sourire et écoute Kurt s'exprimer à ce sujet. Le photographe de la Maison-Blanche s'empresse d'immortaliser l'instant afin de prouver l'ouverture d'esprit et la proximité du Président face à ses sénateurs.

\- Vous pensez retourner en Corée du Sud pour négocier nos pactes militaires ? Demande un sénateur de l'Illinois à Kurt.

\- Eh bien… Je prends un vol ce soir pour retourner dans ma famille de famille en Ohio et… On verra. La Présidente de Séoul est pour le moment contre à une rencontre face à face, mais espère me revoir, enfin me voir prochainement. Assure Kurt en souriant vers Blaine qui acquiesce.

\- Ce que veux dire le Vice-Président, c'est que oui, nous retournerons lui ou moi, là-bas. Mais laissons Séoul se remettre. Je me suis entretenu avec la Présidente et nous soutiendrons leurs futures démarches ainsi que nous participerons à la reconstruction de l'aéroport et sa sécurité pour quelques temps. Nos forces ayant fait pas mal de dégâts également là-bas, c'est bien une chose que nous pouvons faire, assurer un minimum la sécurité comme nous le faisons déjà depuis un moment. Dit-il simplement.

Santana s'excuse et s'absente quelques temps, les laissant seuls avec les sénateurs, jusqu'à ce que Blaine en ai marre et finissent par se lever en allant vers une fenêtre de la pièce, écoutant simplement Kurt discuter avec eux.

\- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, je dois m'entretenir avec le Vice-Président. Merci de votre visite. Marmonne t-il pour les pousser à partir de sa demeure.

\- Oui oui évidemment, bonne journée Messieurs. M. Le Vice-Président…

\- Président…

Les sénateurs quittent la salle petit à petit et les laissent seul quelques secondes puisque, Santana revient juste après et découvre Blaine à la fenêtre, Kurt assis, l'ambiance y est excellente se serait-elle dit dans sa tête en voyant cela. Elle s'avance à Blaine et pose sa main sur son épaule.

\- Il y a quelques conseillers qui te demandent m'a-t-on dit…

\- Très bien je vais y aller alors… Soupire t-il.

\- Je peux… Venir ? Je sais que je ne devrais pas travailler aujourd'hui mais… Puisque Burt est fatigué, je partirais qu'une fois qu'il aura fini sa sieste. Dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Si tu veux… Marmonne Blaine en partant aussitôt de manière très hautaine.

Ils s'échangent un regard et le suivent dans la Maison-Blanche jusqu'à West Wing ou ils se rendent dans le cabinet des conseillers, cette grande salle de réunion et un point sur les différentes affaires à lieu en plein début d'après-midi, exceptionnellement déplacé à la suite du retour de Kurt. La réunion dure une bonne petite heure, Blaine souhaitant qu'elle soit la plus courte possible pour pouvoir profiter de cette journée pour concrétiser plusieurs partenariats à l'étranger.

\- Et donc nous voulions savoir qui s'occupera de votre secrétariat et de vos dossiers en votre absence M. Le Vice Président. Demande un membre du conseil d'état à l'administration.

\- Eh bien… Commence Kurt.

\- Santana Lopez s'occupera de ses affaires avec moi. La réunion est terminée. Dit-il en quittant la salle et retournant au bureau ovale en surprenant tous le monde.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Marmonne Santana en rattrapant Bryan dans son bureau.

Elle entre alors sans frapper, laissant Kurt avec les conseillers pour la première fois avec Kurt qui s'attarde sur son aléa. Bien loin de l'ambiance dans le bureau ovale.

\- Putain mais à quoi tu joues avec nous là ? Un coup ça va, un coup tu pètes ton câbles, tu crois que ton étiquette Président épargne tout ?

\- J'ai pas mal d'appel à passer en Europe et au Canada, Santana tu le sais très bien, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Dit-il en soupirant en guise d'explication de son caractère bourru.

\- D'accord ok on va dire ça pour ne pas entrer dans un débat. Dit-elle en prenant place dans le fauteuil du Président.

\- Va t-en c'est ma chaise. Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Va falloir que tu te mettes dans la tête qu'on n'est pas tes chiens Kurt et moi… C'est vexant !

\- Bah désolé si c'est ce que toi tu penses parce que c'est loin d'être le cas, c'est juste dur par moment, notamment en ce moment, je dors peu de peur que quelque chose lui arrive de nouveau… J'ai peur pour toi également, je suis sous-pression d'accord ? Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Mais t'éloigner de nous n'aidera en rien à la régularisation de ça. Tu le sais très bien. Soupire t-elle.

\- Bref, je dois passer des appels important, tu peux me laisser s'il te plait ? J'irais faire du piano après pour me détendre. Dit-il simplement.

\- C'est vous le Président… Dit-elle en roulant des yeux et partant du bureau ovale pour partir à son bureau.

Kurt lui quitta la salle de réunion du cabinet et alla dans le sien dans la West Wing et signe quelques documents en attente avant de ranger son bureau pour partir après avec son père. Il passa devant le bureau ovale et vit la porte-ouverte et Blaine au téléphone, il baisse des yeux et trace son chemin et fini par être interpellé par quelqu'un et retourne alors à son bureau pour une bonne heure. Peu après, Blaine quitte West Wing en passant partout pour dire au-revoir et signale qu'il va faire du piano ce que Kurt entendit par inadvertance.

Il quitte son bureau et marche tranquille dans les couloirs et entend la musique de piano s'estomper. Une autre musique arrive aussitôt et interpelle Kurt qui passe par une pièce à côté de la Blue Room et l'écoute depuis ce recoin.

 **How can I just let you walk away?  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all**

Kurt s'avance un peu plus et n'hésite pas à entrer dans la pièce et s'installe sur un siège à côté de la porte et ne dérange pas un seul instant Blaine qui s'amuse avec le piano à queue de la Maison-Blanche préférant simplement sourire.

 **How can you just walk away from me?  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all**

Il ne saurait dire si Blaine chante pour lui ou non mais en tout cas Kurt aime bien s'imaginer que c'est bien pour lui que la chanson est jouée ce jour.

 **So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothin' left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Ooh, take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face**

Kurt s'avance finalement et se penche vers l'avant du piano et attire le regard de Blaine qui le fixe furtivement et se remet à jouer du piano devant lui pour continuer de jouer la musique de Phil Collins dans ce salon bleu et si historique, l'une des pièces fétiche de son hôte.

 **I wish, I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all**

Kurt sourit simplement à Blaine et observe son sourire à lui, s'effacer de plus en plus sur son visage mais ne dit absolument rien, ne voulant en aucun cas le chamboulé ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors il sourit encore et encore pour faire plaisir à Blaine, exténué, illuminer par le couché de soleil qui arrive d'ores et déjà sur Washington, donnant une lueur de dorée dans la pièce.

 **So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothin' left here to remind me, just the memory of your face**

Kurt ferme le capot du piano doucement, la musique s'éteint nettement en intensité mais continue de sourire face à un Blaine fatigue mais satisfait de sa prestation qui approche de sa fin, sans fausse note.

 **Now take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, 'cos I'll still be standin' here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take**

 **Take a look at me now…**

Blaine joue quelques accords, les derniers et relâche le clavier en maintenant la pédale sous son pied et sourit timidement à Kurt qui applaudit doucement et arrête juste après.

\- Une chanson, une pensée. J'imagine que…

\- J'ai pas envie que tu partes. Dit-il avec franchise.

\- Et pourquoi ? Enchaîne aussitôt Kurt.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi ici ? Et si tu pars je ne saurais pas de moi-même si tu vas bien, si tu manques de rien…

\- Pourtant vue comment tu m'as mis un râteau… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Je suis désolé d'accord ? Si j'ai été cru, je suis désolé… Je ne veux rien…

\- Je sais j'ai saisi n'y revenons plus, parlons entre adulte responsable, entre ami. Insiste Kurt.

\- Très bien alors, je n'ai pas envie parce que je crains pour ta sécurité, Lima est un quartier résidentiel, si besoin de t'évacuer rapidement… Un hélicoptère ne pourra pas te repêcher… Rien n'est pare-balle… Il suffit qu'on bloque la rue et t'es foutue ! Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Donc tu t'inquiètes jusqu'au petit détail… Marmonne Kurt en tordant du nez.

\- J'ai failli te tuer en t'envoyant là bas… Je tiens à ce que tu restes ici, à Washington. Près de moi au cas où… Dit-il simplement. Après si tu insistes… Je ne pourrais pas aller contre…

\- Ton inquiétude me touche mais j'ai réellement besoin de souffler et… Le logement de fonction je ne l'aime pas vraiment pour être franc… C'est un manoir immense en pleine forêt dans un quartier résidentiel… Les gardes ont une dépendance immense devant le manoir, ils scrutent mes moindre faits et gestes, je dois me cacher en fermant les rideaux c'est vraiment agaçant… Soupire Kurt. Alors s'il te plait, ne m'empêche pas de rentrer à la maison avec mon père…

\- J'entends Kurt, j'entends… Soupire Blaine en se levant. Je ne m'oppose pas alors à ce que tu ailles à Lima… C'est juste que ça va me faire bizarre… Mais c'est pour ton propre bien alors qu'il en soit ainsi… Je vais téléphoner à la base et au Pentagone pour qu'on t'envoi l'hélicoptère pour te rendre là-bas. Dit-il simplement.

\- Je ne pense pas partir… Maintenant. Je pense faire un vol de nuit pour ne pas être trop… Fatigué et avoir le temps demain de me préparer tranquillement. Rentrer à la maison en pleine nuit n'alertera pas trop les journalistes ni même les curieux. Explique Kurt.

\- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, d'accord. Acquiesce Blaine en allant vers la baie vitrée de la Blue Room et ouvre la porte pour se mettre au balcon.

\- Nos esprits sont confus, totalement chamboulé par tout ce qui s'est passée… Je pense que ça nous fera du bien qu'on s'éloigne et moi… Nous sommes proches et passons toutes nos journées ensembles depuis de longues années… Depuis notre campagne nous n'avons fait que dormir dans le même lit, sur la même banquette dans le camping car… Nous n'avons jamais eu de moment séparé pratiquement. Nos dîners sont ensembles. Nous faisons tout ensemble et… Je crois, et je l'espère que cette absence d'une semaine fera du bien à tous le monde.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Demande tristement Blaine, fixant le paysage devant lui.

\- J'en suis persuadé que c'est le mieux que nous avons à faire. Vraiment… Tu sais… Je ne redoute pas que c'est dur à digérer ce que je te demande de faire, de faire comme si je n'étais plus là, mais on en a besoin… Lui dit Kurt tranquillement en se tenant à la rambarde.

\- Alors j'espère que tout ça… Nous fera du bien, cette pause… Mais… Est-ce-que si tu m'aurais rien dis tu dirais ce discours ? Demande Blaine en se tournant vers Kurt.

\- Oui, parce que ça pèse vraiment notre relation… On est devenue des politiciens dans l'âme au détriment de notre complicité et ça… Je refuse que cette chose nous déglingue comme elle est en train de le faire Blaine. Soupire Kurt.

\- Alors… C'est un mal pour un bien que tu t'éclipses quelques jours… Conclu Blaine en fixant le parc.

Ils restent là à scruter le paysage en face d'eux sans rien dire, restant silencieux et profiter du calme absolu et entendant quelques sirènes au loin ou entendus quelques paroles venant des abords de West Wing. Ils finissent par rentrer de nouveau dans le salon et Blaine se remit au piano en jouant quelques mélodies simple sans voix, juste du classique de ses compositeurs favoris. Kurt s'installe sur un canapé et l'écoute attentivement, participant ainsi à son apaisement sans s'en rendre compte. Blaine le sait parfaitement bien que ses propos étaient déplacés et bénit Dieu de lui en avoir fait remarquer très rapidement, et le remercie même de savoir que Kurt ne lui en veut pas et passe outre. De toute manière entre un râteau ou passé tout près de la mort, il est évident que Kurt cautionne plus un râteau qu'il savait avoir droit, plutôt que la mort dont il a failli connaître à son jeune âge.

\- Hey les garçons ! Je savais que vous seriez encore là il faut vite que vous voyez ça ! Dit-elle en allumant le poste de télévision en interrompant Blaine.

\- Qu'est-ce-que… Quoi ? S'exclame Blaine en quittant aussitôt le piano.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de pute ça non ? Demande Kurt.

\- Mais à quoi il joue Karofsky il veut… Putain ! Il faut qu'on riposte par un communiqué, d'où il ose… Ce fils de… Putain ! S'énerva Blaine. Il n'a pas à s'en prendre à toi comme ça ! Dit-il en étant totalement énervé, quittant même la pièce.

\- Hey ! Tu vas où ? Demanda Kurt le pourchassant avec Santana.

\- Faire le communiqué de presse tout de suite ! Dit-il en marchant de nouveau vers son bureau.

Une fois dans West Wing, Blaine hurle de colère, personne n'osa se mettre sur son chemin et sa secrétaire s'exécute à lui rédiger le communiqué de presse qu'il s'attarde à lire.

\- J'ai dis d'écrire macaque ! Pourquoi l'avoir censurer ? Demande t-il nerveusement.

\- M… Monsieur le Président… Nous devons… Être courtois… Dit-elle.

\- Courtois ? Il a insulté le Vice-Président de chipolata qui a faillit cuir vous y croyez vous ? Vous m'écrivez macaque et vous le mettez sur notre espace presse et en ligne, tout de suite ! Faîtes gaffe je vais vérifier s'il y est ! Dit-il en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

\- Très bien monsieur… Dit-elle en fuyant du bureau.

\- Tu veux bien te calmer s'il te plait ? Rigole Kurt.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle toi ? Parce que moi pas !

\- Karofsky à toujours joué sur ce terrain… Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Moi je dis qu'on aurait du écrire « manche à couille » Marmonne Santana.

\- Oh oui c'est mieux ça ! Dit-il en voulant se lever de son bureau.

\- Non non non je blague ! On ne va pas faire écrire ça ! S'exclame Santana en riant.

\- Arrêter de rire parce que moi ça m'énerve vraiment… Je n'aime pas qu'on s'attaque à vous et ça, vous le savez très bien. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Bah fallait pas qu'on fasse Politique alors nous trois parce que… Qu'est-ce-qu'on va en prendre dans la gueule. Rigole Santana.

\- Je confirme… La preuve ! On a même voulu me tuer… Marmonne Kurt un peu à la rigolade mais avec de la tristesse dans ses yeux quand même.

\- Ouais bah non, je refuse putain… Rha ! Je débauche officiellement j'en ai marre ! Là je… Je me coupe du monde hein ! J'en ai marre ! Dit-il en se frottant le visage.

\- Moh, ne t'en fais pas, il va te titiller très souvent. Chaque président y a eu droit donc bon… Marmonne Santana en s'affalant sur le canapé.

\- Elle à raison… M'enfin bon… Bienvenue en politique, le monde où les gens se clash par communiqué de presse ou par Tweet. Dit Kurt en souriant.

Blaine les écoutent partir dans un débat un peu sans fin ce qui le fatigue encore plus et ça se sent. Pour autant ses amis continuent de débattre au bord du clash devant lui sur la politique de gestion de Twitter. Puisqu'ils ont tous les trois un compte Twitter, des comptes qu'ils ont totalement souhaité garder contrôle totale et exclusivement politique, sauf quelques exceptions pour des évènements et ou, musiques.

\- Bon moi je rentre à la maison… Marmonne Blaine en quittant son siège et quitte le bureau par la pelouse.

\- Hey attend nous ! S'exclama Kurt en le suivant, suivi par Santana.

Ils marchent tous les trois sur la pelouse et regagne les appartements privés par l'escalier extérieur de la Blue Room et grimpe au deuxième étage et y retrouve Burt dans le salon des appartements privatif.

\- Bah vous voilà… Marmonne Burt un peu fatigué.

\- Hey Papa… J'ai vu avec Blaine, on prendra un vol de nuit. Dit-il en embrassant son père.

\- Moh, moi peu m'importe tant qu'on arrive en entier à la maison. Ronchonne t-il, faisant sourire les plus jeunes.

\- Il aurait peut-être fallu me le dire pour que je puisse tout mettre en place… Marmonne Santana.

\- C'est fait, Blaine s'en est chargé je crois ? Répondit Kurt.

\- Euh non… J'ai complètement zappé… Je vais aller le faire. Dit-il en allant dans une pièce à côté passer l'appel à la base.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous pouvez me saouler… Dit-elle en roulant des yeux et dégageant son blazer, tout en déboutonnant son chemisier et détachant ses cheveux qu'elle ébouriffe pour se mettre à l'aise.

\- Sinon ça va fiston ? Demanda Burt à Kurt.

\- Je vais bien, et toi ? Demande t-il en observant son père.

\- Un peu fatigué m'enfin, ça va… je ne suis pas encore vaincu ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu ne le seras jamais Papa… Dit-il en tordant du nez et lui faisant un câlin.

\- C'est bon ! Vous pourrez y aller… L'hélicoptère viendra ici vous cherchez vers vingt trois heures, j'ai dis que vous seriez ici pour le dîner donc… Marmonne Blaine en revenant un peu débraillé, se mettant à l'aise à son tour.

\- Parfait. Marmonne Burt en ne disant simplement que ça.

\- On va avoir enfin la paix sans garde du corps dans les pattes tu imagines ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- Le rêve ? Sourit son père.

\- Oh oui, et pas de Président dans les parages ! Dit-il en riant vers Blaine.

\- Espèce de connard, la prochaine fois tu pourris dans Air Force One. Dit-il en faisant la moue, envoyant sa cravate sur une chaise.

\- Je rigole ! Dit Kurt aussitôt avec un large sourire.

\- Je sais que tu rigoles. Répond alors Blaine en souriant.

\- Bon bah moi je vous laisse je vais prendre une douche et me reposer un peu ! A tout à l'heure pour le repas. Marmonne Santana les laissant entre hommes.

Ils restèrent dans le salon à discuter d'un match actuellement diffusée à la télévision, histoire de faire passer le temps avant que chacun aille s'attarder à ses occupations, notamment décompresser, comme prendre une douche, lire, aller sur internet, bref faire tout autre chose que de travailler. Kurt opte pour une commande de vêtements sur internet alors que Blaine lui opte tout simplement pour un footing dans le parc avant de revenir une bonne heure plus tard pour prendre sa douche et regarder un Late Show depuis sa chambre, les laissant un peu seul, et surtout s'isolant un peu pour faire du tris dans son esprit. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'il fut déranger pour les rejoindre à table autour d'un simple repas qui convient à tous.

Il est vrai que Blaine ne fait pas vraiment appel à la cuisine de la Maison Blanche pour sa propre cuisine les week-ends et les soirs. Le midi, cela est différent, mais il tient toujours à avoir son indépendance pour éviter de s'habituer à de trop grands privilège, parce que l'après sera toujours une épreuve difficile. Blaine y songe souvent d'ailleurs, lui qui est jeune et fait un mandat politique le plus grand et haut qui soit, une présidence. Que fera t-il après quand il aura la trentaine s'il fait un second mandat, chose de sûr, il ne pourra pas retravailler comme si de rien n'était.

Le sujet principal qui revient sur la table est évidemment ce qui s'est passé pour Kurt, qui en parle librement sans aucun complexe, grâce à Blaine et Santana qui furent toute la journée, présent même si un petit souci à eu lieu avec Blaine. Les services de protection et de soutien moraux de la présidence sont aussi, les meilleures qu'il à pu avoir. Sa fonction aussi. Si puissante est-elle, si confidentielle et si éprouvante. Kurt en ressort exténué mais confiant et plus fort depuis son retour auprès de ses proches.

\- Enfin voilà j'espère vraiment que retourner aux sources quelques jours me fera un bien fou et que… Je pourrais reprendre le travail rapidement, parce que ça me manquera j'en suis sûr. Soupire Kurt.

\- Ce qui compte, Kurt c'est que tu digères ce qui s'est passé et revienne à Washington dans une forme plus convenable et… Avec ton sang froid comme tu sais si bien l'avoir. Il est normal que tu sois un peu perché malgré tout, déboussolé dirais-je mais ça viendra. Il faut du temps au temps et… J'espère très sincèrement que cette semaine loin de toute cette tension politique et… Tout ce qui va avec, en être loin, te fera le plus grand bien. Le lui dit Blaine en mangeant ce qu'il reste dans son assiette, affichant une petite mine de timidité pour Kurt, qui le fixe sans broncher.

Des paroles simples mais qui résume entièrement la situation. Une situation de conflit et complexe dont Kurt doit s'éloigner le plus possible pour lui éviter tout problème éventuelles ou d'éventuelles traumatisme face à cette histoire tragique. Une chance pour lui qu'il n'est pas vraiment vu les victimes, les corps jaillissant au sol, des agents de la protection, des terroristes, des civils. Kurt s'en sort extrêmement bien il est vrai, aucun problème dans ses voies respiratoire, aucun souci physique, simplement une lourde fatigue qu'il fera disparaître en étant loin de la capitale. Les heures passent et il est temps pour Kurt et son père de partir pour l'aéroport militaire, puisque Marine Two arrive dans la pelouse. Ils descendent alors tous ensembles et se mettent devant l'hélicoptère de la présidence en attendant un peu, sous les spots lumineux de la bâtisse.

\- Bon et bien… Il est temps pour nous d'y aller… Je t'envoi un message quand on sera arrivé à la maison et après…

\- Et après plus rien jusqu'à ton retour j'imagine… Pas de problème. Sourit Blaine face à Kurt.

\- Allez, moi je monte ! Marmonne Burt n saluant Blaine et Santana, disparaissant dans l'hélicoptère.

\- A plus tard Kurt ! S'exclame Santana lui faisant un baiser et s'écarte.

\- A plus' ! Dit-il et fixe après, Blaine.

\- Allez ne te mets pas en retard, file ! On se voit très vite. Sourit-il en lui faisant une accolade.

\- A très vite… Murmure Kurt à son oreille et part dans l'hélicoptère.

Blaine s'écarte et Marine Two prit son envol devant eux et part vers Saint Andrews. Un isolement nécessaire pour Kurt, et pour son entourage après tout ce qui s'est passé. Un moment d'isolement qui renforce les liens entre eux et les protègent même davantage. Ce laps de temps permit à Kurt de retrouver une complicité avec son père et se renouer des liens de famille avec tous. Cette histoire aussi, rapproche Blaine de Kurt qui prit garde à vérifier sa protection à chacun de ses déplacements puisqu'à eux deux, ils entreprirent la visite de chacun des Etats du pays afin de consolider les liens entre les citoyens et la politique, et également de vendre leurs revendications durant les premiers mois de la présidence.

Aller sur le terrain les faits rire, ils sont divertis et c'est, des moments incroyable pour eux, à la rencontre des gens normaux et non pas des politiciens, c'est aussi ça qu'ils aiment. Des rencontres qui durent jusqu'au mois de Juin, quelques jours avant la Visite d'Etat de Blaine en France. Parce que ce voyage est un élément primordial et l'un des plus grands voyage que fera Blaine si cela se trouve durant son mandat. Une visite d'Etat hors du commun à laquelle la Maison-Blanche et tout un service de protection et de journalistes se met en place. Et Blaine devra alors préparer Kurt à la gestion du pays et du quotidien un peu plus lors de son absence, le stresse gagne tous le monde.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à vous !

Cinq semaine déjà que l'aventure commence, c'est impressionnant, ça passe extrêmement vite ce temps.

J'ai oublié de préciser les chansons des chapitres précédents, mais vous les connaissez de toute manière c'est certain. Je mettrais un mémo comme avant en fin de chapitre pour les chansons etc.

C'est vrai que c'est un peu un " coup de pute" comme vous le dîtes, mais ça va prendre son temps, avant de les voir ensemble pour de vrai on va dire. Ou pas. Merci encore pour vos compliments sur ma façon d'écrire qui n'est pas toujours pour autant correcte, ou sans faute... J'ai un sérieux effort à faire la dessus, mais bon ici ce n'est pas une librairie d'exigence. C'est un recueil fiction de fans, alors qu'importe.

Bon chapitre!

* * *

La visite d'Etat à Paris est dans deux jours et l'administration se prépare à travailler sans son président pour la première fois réellement. Avec tout ce qui s'est passée avec Kurt, le Secret Service est sous pression et est en constant contacte avec celui de France pour assurer une protection extrême. Ce qui est aussi l'avantage en France c'est qu'il arrivera dans une base militaire française, celle de Villacoublay, proche de Versailles, non loin de Paris. Blaine lui attend Kurt qui doit revenir de l'hôpital où est Burt. Burt s'était très mal senti et fut ainsi hospitalisé d'urgence à la suite d'une évolution de la cellule cancéreuse propagé dans tout son corps. Un fait qui marque et épuise Kurt mais qui reste incroyablement fort, peut-être grâce, ou à cause de son attaque à Séoul.

\- M. Le Président, le Vice-Président vient d'arriver. Lui informe sa secrétaire.

\- Très bien, merci faite-le entrer dès qu'il arrive dans West Wing. Prévient –il.

Kurt revient alors et arrive à hauteur du bureau de Blaine et entre sans frapper comme c'était devenu une habitude. Il prit un café et s'installe sur la chaise à côté du bureau et soupire en se frottant le visage tout entier.

\- C'est mauvais ? Demande Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt.

\- Il va rester là-bas quelques temps… Ils ne sont pas sûres qu'il pourra sortir un jour, mais il est très faible… Il à peur je le sens. Dit-il en soupirant encore.

\- J'irais le voir avant de partir demain à Paris… J'essaierai du mieux que je peux de le calmer dans ses pensées néfastes qui le lui font peur. Promet Blaine.

\- Et moi après… Je vais être une semaine seul ici à attendre… Dit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Ecoute Kurt… On sera en contacte permanent si tu as besoin, il y a les téléphones cryptées et… Air Force One, sachant qu'après j'irais à l'hôtel à côté de l'Elysée pour dormir… L'Ambassade transférera tes appels. Tu sais que ce n'est que pour quelques jours… Soupire t-il.

\- Ce ne sera juste pas pareil… Avoue Kurt.

\- Hey… Je sais que toi et moi… On se rapproche de plus en plus, je ne l'explique pas, c'est peut-être les évènements qui font ça mais je…. Je te promets Kurt, que tu seras toujours toi et ton père ma priorité numéro une d'accord ? Je t'en fais la promesse. Dit-il en caressant sa main.

\- Donc pour toi, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit ? Marmonne Kurt d'une voix enrouée qu'il racle aussitôt.

\- Pas le moindre du monde. Et… Je sais que le fait que les gens voient Santana comme mon petite-amie non officiel te déplait, je sais Kurt…

\- Pourtant c'est elle qui va t'accompagner et… Enfin bref… On a du boulot je crois n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment.

Ils se lèvent et allèrent vers une table dans le fond et Blaine prit plusieurs dossiers et les posent sur son bureau et y fit assoir Kurt derrière. Il lui explique qu'ils sont rangés en fonction de l'importance et de la complexité. Tout y est détaillé et ce sont des dossiers qui méritent une réaction rapide.

\- J'ai juste… Une question. Marmonne Kurt.

\- Vas-y, pose moi ta question. Répond Blaine en croisant les bras.

\- Tu restes en fonction pourtant, avec Air Force On tu peux…

\- Diriger le pays ? C'est exact, mais je vois de la sorte que le Vice-Président sert pour gérer aussi le pays. Et… J'ai envie de profiter un peu de cette visite d'Etat qui sera très concentrer sur les alliances et les conflits en Europe et au Moyen Orient, donc… Je te confis les rennes du Pays ! Dit-il simplement.

\- Donc je vais… Gérer le pays, une semaine ? Demande Kurt avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est exactement ça que j'essai de te faire comprendre depuis quelques jours Kurt. Répond Blaine en riant.

\- Et si je me plante ? Dit-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Oh et bien… La presse te le fera savoir et… On ne sera pas réélu dans quatre ans ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Kurt lui sourit simplement et commence à regarder les dossiers avec Blaine et discute d'un peu de quelques uns, Blaine approuve sa démarche alors Kurt y met des notations pour exécuter les suites quand le Président sera parti. Ils finissent par quitter le bureau et marchent dans le parc de la Maison Blanche, seul. Santana elle, était en visite dans le Kentucky pour la journée. Ils marchent simplement sous le soleil d'été à Washington.

\- On peut aller vers la piscine ? Demande Kurt.

\- Ouais, si tu veux. Dit-il simplement en allant vers celle-ci.

\- Tu sais… Je voulais savoir si… Je pourrais rester ici durant ton absence ? Comme ça.. Je suis plus proche de l'hôpital et…

\- Tu peux. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu me demandes il est tout naturelle que je te prête ma maison quelques jours. C'est pour moi en tout cas une évidence. Dit-il en quittant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour faire baigner ses pieds dans la piscine.

\- Je préfère demander quand même, c'est une maison de fonction mais tu en es l'hôte… Conclu Kurt en faisant de même que Blaine.

Ils restèrent la un long moment à attendre sans rien dire, profitant du calme et l'éloignement de la pression politique même si tout n'est qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Au moins ici personne ne peut les voir, ils y sont tranquille et en totale harmonie avec la nature si l'on peut le dire ainsi. Fixant l'eau qui se reflète devant eux sous les brillances des rayons de Monsieur le Soleil à quelques milliards de kilomètres d'ici.

\- J'y pense… La nature est belle quand même… Comment une boule de feu peu émettre autant ? Marmonne Blaine en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Kurt sans demander, juste, là.

\- Oh… Réagit-il en le sentant contre lui. Eh bien et… Je… Je dirais que c'est magique et que c'est mieux de ne pas gâcher notre imagination avec les scientifiques. Répond Kurt.

\- Et… Tu crois au Paradis après la mort ? Demande aussitôt après Blaine.

\- Je ne peux pas croire ce que je n'ai pas vue, mais j'aime l'idée de penser qu'on ne vie pas qu'une fois, ce serait tellement triste… Car bien souvent nous sommes malheureux sur ce monde… J'aimerais revoir ma mère… Dit-il avec franchise tout en posant sa tête lui aussi contre Blaine.

\- Alors o va se dire que oui ? Demande Blaine en fermant les yeux.

\- On va dire oui. Répond simplement Kurt en regardant la piscine juste en face de lui, sous ses pieds.

Ils restent la un moment également puis repartent vers le bâtiment politique de la propriété et allèrent dans la salle à manger pour prendre le déjeuner avec quelques conseillers, comme dans une société, mangeant entre eux. Les cuisines de la Présidence préparent pour eux, toujours des plats variées et très équilibré afin de garder la ligne à son hôte et ses convives, toujours. Autour de la table il y avait une règle d'or, ne pas parler politique sauf cas de force majeure. Mais autrement c'est un moment précieux sans divergences, sans crise de nerf, chacun parle un peu de sa vie privée, des enfants, des activités le soir, du week-end, mais surtout des vacances qui approche.

\- Et vous… Vous partirez en vacance ? Demande Quinn aux garçons.

\- Mhm… Peut-être que j'irais à Lima. Répondit Kurt.

\- Et moi je n'ai pas encore réfléchit. Peut-être Hawaï, ou tout simplement je resterais ici, tout dépendra de la situation politique du moment. Dit-il en mangeant sa salade.

\- Il faut penser à prendre du temps pour soi Monsieur le Président. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Bah ici j'ai tout… Bowling, salle de sport, piscine, cinéma… J'ai absolument tout donc je ne sais vraiment pas encore. Je verrais… Mais peut-être que quitter la bâtisse quelques temps me fera du bien, je verrais. Tout dépendra de la situation. Répète t-il en mangeant.

\- Oui voilà, de toute façon on se relie, si l'un part quelques jours, l'autre reste à Washington, et tout ça. Pas de vacances groupés quoi.

\- Moi j'irais en France avec mon fils. Marmonne une mère.

\- Oh c'est géniale ça la France ! J'y vais dans deux jours, je vous en dirais des nouvelles ! Répond Blaine.

\- En faite j'y suis déjà allée, j'y ai une maison de campagne. Rétorque la conseillère.

\- Merde… la C.I.A n'a pas assez recherchée sur vous, je n'ai pas eu cette info ! Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Et Santana, vous savez ses projets de vacances ? Demande Quinn par la suite.

\- Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas, elle ira sûrement dans sa famille. Marmonne Blaine qui regarde ses mails sur son téléphone.

Le déjeuner passe simplement et les conseillers partent de la pièce laissant ainsi Blaine en compagnie de Kurt seulement, lisant quelques informations sur le téléphone de Blaine. Un conseiller vient à la rencontre des garçons et les informent d'un appel important. Blaine soupire alors et quitte la pièce pour se rendre dans son bureau et répond à l'appel d'un Sénateur du Congrès qui accable une récente décision de Blaine concernant des taxes.

\- Je conçois, je conçois mais dois-je vous rappelle tout de même ce que votre parti à fait durant huit ans ? Je ne crois pas. Je suis tout à fait d'accord que cette taxe arrive trop tôt, mais nos prévisions de croissances pour l'an prochain seront nettement meilleures grâce à cela. De plus, cette taxe ne représente que vingt pourcent de la population, donc très franchement, vos reproches de ce genre sont déplacés. Insiste Blaine très calmement.

\- C'est qui ? Demande Kurt en murmurant.

\- Texas ! Répond Blaine en roulant des yeux.

\- Oh…

\- J'entends ce que vous me dîtes… Je suis disposé à vous rencontrer mais comme vous le savez je suis à Paris tout le restant de la semaine donc on peut fixer cela dans l'agenda du Vice-Président ? Propose Blaine en fixant Kurt.

\- Bâtard ! Murmure Kurt en le fustigeant du regard.

\- Très bien, je fixe cela pour dans trois jours. Le Vice-Président occupera la Maison Blanche et il n'a aucune sortie de prévue durant mon absence donc, faite comme chez vous ! Dit-il souriant niaisement à Kurt. Bonne journée ! Dit-il et raccroche.

\- Alors toi je vais te broyer les couilles d'où tu me fais un coup de pute pareil ? S'énerve Kurt. Un démocrate putain…

\- Ça va ce n'est pas Chuck Norris non plus. Dit-il en riant dans son fauteuil Chesterfield.

\- Non mais même putain, c'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de pute ce que tu viens de me faire là, jamais je ne te le pardonnerais sache-le ! Rigole nerveusement Kurt.

Blaine quitte son bureau et se rapproche de Kurt et pose ses mains sur son torse alors que son menton touche son épaule. Kurt fermi les yeux ne sachant pas à quoi jouer Blaine. Il veut surement une simple accolade, peut-être…

\- Shhhh… Ne t'énerves pas ça ne te vas pas, l'énervement. Dit-il en respirant son parfum dans son cou.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais Blaine… Murmure Kurt.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'aime tellement ça… Lui répondit Blaine d'une voix basse en lui embrassant avec hésitation, son cou.

Il se détache peu après de lui et sourit simplement. Kurt lui, eu chaud dans son cœur, comme si c'était magique et exceptionnelle. Il n'ose pas répondre ou demander quoi que ce soit, de peur d'obtenir de Blaine, une réticence, alors il se contente simplement de ce moment qu'il vient d'avoir pour lui tout seul. Il se lève et suit Blaine sur le canapé, se postant dans celui en face et s'allonge pour fixer le plafond.

\- Ça va me faire bizarre d'être tout seul… Avoue Blaine.

\- Tu ne seras pas seul, il y aura Santana avec toi. Elle te suivra partout. Dit-il en tournant sa tête vers Blaine.

\- Ouais mais, Santana… Ce n'est pas toi. Dit-il simplement en se frottant les yeux.

\- C'est adorable ce que tu dis là, tu le sais ça ? Sourit Kurt.

\- Ouais mais, juste, je dis ça dans le sens amitié, pas de sentiment affectif d'amour. Prévient Blaine par précaution.

\- Je sais Blaine ! Je le sais tu n'as pas arrêté de me le dire depuis des mois. Sourit Kurt.

\- Ah, excuse-moi ça doit faire bizarre, ça doit énerver de savoir que je sors toujours ça… Dit-il en jouant avec ses lèvres.

\- Mhm, on s'y fait c'est tout. Dit-il simplement.

Ils finissent par reprendre un peu de sérieux à force d'être gêner par les conseillers et reprirent le boulot malgré tout. Cette journée est plus comme un tremplin pour Kurt qui écoute l'intégralité des conseilles de Blaine qui, avant de partir pour Paris tient plus que tout à lui, personnellement lui montrer les dossiers et lui expliquer les situations, même si, Kurt les connait. Ils y passent un bon moment de l'après-midi. Puis Blaine fut rapidement appeler à l'œuvre.

\- M. Le Président, nous vous rappelons que vous avez l'Ambassadeur de France qui vient vous voir dans quelques minutes.

\- Et merde je l'avais zappé lui ! Soupire Blaine. Dès qu'il est là, faite le venir et prévenez moi quoi. Demande Blaine.

\- Bien Monsieur. Dit-elle en fermant la porte juste après.

Ils rangent les dossiers sur la table au fond et se réajuste les cravates ensembles puis attendent sur les canapés silencieusement que l'ambassadeur arrive. Une fois que ce fut le cas ils se lèvent, se saluent et prirent de nouveau place aux canapés autour d'un café.

\- Je tenais à vous rencontrer avant votre départ afin de vous exprimer la reconnaissance des citoyens français ici pour partir en visite d'Etat dans leur pays natale. Merci à vous.

\- Oh et bien vous savez je suis très historique et j'aime beaucoup la France, c'est pour moi un véritable honneur que de pouvoir m'y rendre et ce, lors de ma toute première visite d'Etat, c'est vraiment… Une opportunité et qui je l'espère sera constructive.

\- Vous imaginez bien Monsieur le Président que je suis ici non pas pour politesse et courtoisie mais bien pour vous soumettre quelques recommandations de la République avant votre arrivée sur le territoire de France.

\- Mhm… Peut-être que je suis trop jeune pour ne pas savoir… Dîtes-moi. Dit-il en souriant et croisant ses jambes.

\- Les règles du protocole français sont moins codifiée que ceux de la monarchie britannique ou bien même de notre constitution, toutefois il faut que vous sachiez où mettre les pieds… Vous devrez toujours être au côté du Président et avoir un œil sur ses mains qui vous indiqueront les directions, sans faire de faux pas. Ainsi que ne pas parler ou faire un toast lorsque la musique de la République est en marche, ne faite pas cette erreur comme l'a fait Barack Obama avec la Reine d'Angleterre !

\- Merci de tout ces petits conseilles que le chef du protocole m'a déjà dit. Dit-il en souriant.

\- La France admire énormément les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Et… Les français estiment beaucoup votre relation avec votre secrétaire d'Etat. Elle sera du voyage m'a-t-on dit et… J'en suis heureux. Toutefois, voyez l'opportunité pour vous d'officialiser votre relation à Paris. Ne serait-ce que pour votre image publique et votre popularité en France… Dit-il en guise de petit conseil.

\- Ceci relève de la sphère privée Monsieur l'Ambassadeur et vous comprendrez que je ne souhaite pas non plus faire de ma vie privée un élan pour l'opinion publique et les magazines scandale français qui… Ne sont pas mieux que notre Perez Hilton voyez-vous ? Je conçois ce à ce que vous me dîtes aies un sens, toutefois je ne tiens pas à mettre en péril ma vie privée pour le bonheur de qui que ce soit. Ma fonction et la coutume de ce pays pousse d'ores et déjà à divulgué des photos de moi enfants, et des anecdotes. Mes vœux de fin d'années seront très personnels alors voyez-vous… Le peu de vie privée que je peux maintenir le plus longtemps en ma possession, reste… Une victoire à mes yeux. Dit-il en recadrant délibérément l'Ambassadeur avec toute la grâce qu'il peut avoir à ce moment là.

\- Je vois oui, je… Je conçois également… Dit-il simplement.

\- Toutefois, vous pourriez éventuellement nous dire un peu… Ce qu'attendent les français ici de cette visite ? Demande Kurt.

\- Et bien oui, tout naturellement Monsieur le Vice Président Hummel, euh et bien… Les français veulent un meilleur soutien dans le système des échanges universitaire. Comme vous le savez, le système ERASMUS fonctionne très bien, mais ce dispositif ne s'étalonne pas à tous les Etats et tous types d'écoles. Certaines sont dans des lieux très chers pour la France, les étudiants français aimeraient vraiment voir à l'avenir une ouverture plus grande…

\- Un partenariat plus prompt avec l'éducation française vous voulez dire ? Demande Blaine.

\- Oui, c'est exactement là où je voulais en venir Monsieur le Président. Nous comptons sur votre entretien avec le Président français pour émettre une ouverture plus grande sur nos deux pays et le système éducatif. Nous voulons vraiment, nous les français, obtenir une plus large maquette d'université pour les études à l'étranger. Ce serait une consécration et aussi, une preuve de notre grande amitié. Insiste l'Ambassadeur.

\- Je m'efforcerais d'obtenir des réponses auprès du Président français. J'entends ce que vous me dîtes et, je ferais de mon mieux afin que cela devienne possible. Sourit Blaine.

\- Bon et bien je vais alors vous laisser, j'en ai terminé, j'espère très sincèrement que mon pays vous adorera et… Que vous le porterez encore plus dans votre cœur que jamais. Dit-il en serrant la main de Blaine et de Kurt.

\- Je vous en dirais ce que j'en pense à mon retour, comptez sur moi ! Dit-il en souriant et le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte qu'il ferme aussitôt.

Kurt s'avachit un peu plus dans le canapé et observe simplement Blaine, alors qu'au même moment un hélicoptère revient. Il s'agit de Santana qui apparemment, revient de sa visite de ce matin au Kentucky. Elle passe par la pelouse et ouvre la porte fenêtre du bureau ovale et leur fait un baiser sur la joue, faisant comme chez elle prit un café, une viennoiserie et s'avachit contre Kurt.

\- Putain je te jure… Quand à la base ils ont vue que j'insistais pour y aller en Mirage, ils étaient choqués !

\- Attend, tu y as été…

\- Oui avec un chasseur. Dit-elle en rigolant. Putain c'est tellement plus rapide je te jure !

\- Mais attend et tes dossiers ? Demande t-il.

\- Bah dans un sac à dos, contre moi ça passe hein ! Je ne suis pas sale, rien du tout. Ah lala au moins je peux rentrer tôt ici par cette avion. Dit-il en buvant son café. Ça va vous ?

\- Bah euh oui… Oui ça va… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Ouais ça va m'enfin t'es malade ! Répond Blaine en riant et donnant un autre café à Kurt tant qu'à faire. Et on ne t'a rien dit surtout ? Demande t-il.

\- Bah nan, ce n'est pas un peu comme si j'étais la chef aussi en même temps… Et au pire ils viendront me faire un rappel à l'ordre, ce que je n'ai pas eux donc très franchement… Marmonne Santana.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours… Soupire Blaine.

\- Quoi de neuf vous sinon ? Kurt, tu es prêt à prendre la relève pendant notre absence ? Demande Santana qu'une humeur taquine.

\- Oh et bien je pense oui je sais ce que j'ai à faire c'est pour ça qu'on y va doucement aujourd'hui. Pour que je puisse tout me taper pendant que Monsieur va voyager l'air de rien ! Dit-il en dévisageant amicalement Blaine qui sourit derrière sa tasse de café.

\- Tu sais Kurt, j'ai énormément de choses à penser à la suite de ce voyage à Paris, donc il est normal que je prenne de mon temps afin de réfléchir à ce que je dirais au Président de là-bas et ainsi débloquer des situations. Explique Blaine.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dis de contraire à cela ne t'en fais pas, je comprends parfaitement. Dit-il en souriant tout en buvant son café.

\- Bon sinon vue que vous êtes feignasse… Qu'il faut beau… On va dans la piscine ? Propose Santana.

\- Euh bah… J'ai pas de maillot moi ! Marmonne Kurt.

\- Allez-y je vais en chercher chez moi. Répond Blaine.

\- Tu me ramènes le mien ? Demande Santana.

\- D'accord, à tout de suite. Marmonne t-il en quittant son bureau.

Alors que Blaine lui opta pour une tenue plus simplifiée tout en prenant les maillots de bains, Kurt et Santana eux marchèrent dans la pelouse tout en prenant le temps, jusqu'à arriver à la piscine et attendent l'arrivée de Blaine.

\- Et Burt du coup, du nouveau ? Demande Santana.

\- Il s'accroche je vais dire ça… Dit-il en souriant faiblement.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va rentrer très vite à la maison.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit les médecins tu sais… Ils ne sont pas optimistes à ce sujet et ça e fait mal au cœur pour lui… Tu sais, au début j'étais jaloux que tu ailles toi à Paris, mais en fait… Quand je vois dans la situation qu'est mon père, je préfère rester ici auprès de lui au cas où… Dit-il tristement.

\- Burt va s'en sortir j'en suis convaincu. Dit-elle en lui touchant l'épaule.

\- Toi et Blaine vous avez l'air si sur de vous en disant ça… Marmonne Kurt en quittant son blazer et ses chaussures.

\- Parce que nous savons que la médecine progresse et qu'il ira mieux. Dit-elle simplement en voyant Blaine arriver au loin. Blaine arrive. Dit-elle simplement pour laisser le temps à Kurt de sécher ses yeux du mieux qu'il ne le peut.

Blaine arrive juste après et donne tout, ils se changent sans complexe en face d'eux et plonge aussitôt dans la piscine sous un grand soleil et se détendent dans l'eau tout en s'éclaboussant comme des enfants, jouant comme des enfants, perdant un peu la vingtaine pour redescendre à il y a quelques années seulement. Ils s'amusent comme ils le peuvent, mais profite surtout de la piscine pour évacuer la pression de la politique et passer un énième moment entre eux. Le trio inséparable et le trio de l'impensable comme les nomment Burt.

Ils ne furent pas une seule fois dérangés, pas même un garde du corps aux alentours, à croire que la piscine les effraient s'amusent-ils à se dirent entre eux. La piscine est tellement bien caché et si tranquille. Un lieu de repos et de recueillement pour faire le plein d'ondes positives. Sans s'en rendre compte, Blaine était plus que jamais proche de Kurt, restant très souvent avec lui au détriment de laisser Santana se détendre mais qui ne s'en déplait pour autant, pas. Ils s'amusent en nageant sous l'eau, retenant leur respiration et plein d'autres jeux cons et doux à la fois sous l'œil avisée de Santana qui sourit en les voyant faire comme deux grands enfants. Se rapprochant de plus en plus comme s'il n'y avait aucune frontière. Ne se rendant même pas compte de l'extrême proximité dont ils font preuves, non pas que c'est déplaisant pour elle bien au contraire. Peut-être qu'ils sont en train de se rapprocher comme le destin l'avait souhaité depuis tant d'année désormais. Nul ne sait c qui se passe en ce moment dans la tête des deux garçons mais les sourires qu'ils affichent son magnifiques c'est une certitude.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Anderson ? Sourit Kurt.

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être ça… Dit-il en plongeant et le faisant basculer contre l'eau, le faisant ainsi plonger.

\- Putain ! Cri Kurt en remontant à la surface. Mais espèce d'enfoiré ! Et toi tu ne dis rien ! S'énerve gentiment Kurt.

\- Moi je vous laisse faire les gamins, j'aime profiter du soleil. Répond Santana.

\- Pas pour longtemps… Marmonne Blaine la prenant par les jambes.

\- Lâche moi ! Lâche moi espèce de gros bâtard ! Va niquer ta race ! Hurle t-elle en plongeant sous l'eau avec eux et tournant sur eux-mêmes sous l'eau.

Ils se regardent tous les trois et finissent par remonter quelques secondes après et reprirent leurs esprits en se frottant les yeux parce que le sel de la piscine brûle un peu tout de même, même si c'est moins que le chlore. Ils toussent un peu mais se sourient mutuellement alors que le soleil s'abaisse dans le ciel démontrant qu'ils sont ici depuis un long moment à présent. Santana sort de la piscine et va dans l'abri de jardin pour se sécher et se changer, ressortant avec son pantalon et son chemisier ouvert malgré tout, faisant siffler Blaine et Kurt toujours dans l'eau.

\- Bon moi je rentre… Vous restez encore un peu ? Demande t-elle.

\- Tu veux rester Kurt ? Demande Blaine.

\- Je commence à avoir froid perso…

\- Ok, on rentre… On arrive ! Dit-il en sortant de la piscine et sortant Kurt de la piscine également.

Ils partirent dans la cabane, du moins seulement Kurt et se rhabille. Blaine lui remit ses vêtements décontracté alors que Kurt lui remit son costume et marchent avec Santana dans la pelouse de la Maison Blanche en direction des appartements privés. Blaine alla à Blue Room via les escaliers extérieurs et se poste au piano en attendant le retour de ses amis qui, allèrent à l'étage privée pour se changer, mettre une tenue plus simple et surtout respirer un peu. Ils reviennent peu après et observe Blaine jouer au piano.

\- Ah vous voilà, je voulais justement chanter en même temps, ça vous dire d'entendre ? Demande t-il.

\- Vas-y. Sourit Santana, se postant devant lui.

\- Hey attend ! Dit-il en se mettant de l'autre bord du piano et lui sourit.

\- Ok, alors… C'est parti. Dit-il en souriant timidement et émettant les premières notes.

La musique au piano est très douce au bord de la mélancolie, mais n'est pas déplaisante pour l'oreille. Blaine prend son temps et se lance avec certitude sans partition.

 **You may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind**

Les paroles sont directes mais magnifiques pour autant. Kurt lui sourit toujours un peu tandis que Santana fut un peu lassé d'avoir droit à une autre chanson un peu maussade. Mais s'en contente toute même pour le plaisir de Blaine.

 **All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right**

Santana lui sourit un peu plus tout autant que Kurt et le regarde simplement, gérant la musique très calmement avec des paroles plus que douces. Tout y est parfait sauf peut-être l'éclairage mais c'est une chose peu importante. Les yeux de Blaine vint vers ceux de Kurt.

 **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me**

Santana regarde tous le monde et finit par venir vers Blaine et s'installe à ses côtés en posant sa tête contre son épaule et passe son bras sur sa taille au moment ou le refrain s'arrête pour venir en accompagnement pour la suite, vocalement.

 **Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car**

Kurt les regardent et finit par prendre place sur l'extrémité du banc de piano et fit de même alors que le visage de Blaine vint s'incliner vers le sien instinctivement et ils se mirent à attaquer ensembles, une petite partie de la chanson.

 **All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right**

 **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me**

Santana quitte le banc et les laissent un peu, mais Kurt partit également se remettre devant le piano fixant Blaine jouant la musique avec perfection, comme une dernière musique avant le fameux départ vers l'Europe.

 **Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are**

Blaine regarde ses deux amis et sourit en même temps qu'il chante tout en insistant sur la pédale sans trop insister afin que la musique voyage un peu plus, parce qu'elle arrive au bout de son chemin. Une musique de combattant même si celle-ci sonne plutôt comme une musique de tristesse et de défaite, là n'est pas le réel message au niveau de la rythmique, mais les paroles elles, sonnent comme une victoire.

 **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me**

Ils se regardent une dernière fois et Blaine baisse ses yeux vers le clavier du piano et fixe ses notes tout en échauffant sa voix pour le dernier passage, une voix plus que jamais prête mais dont il tient à rendre encore plus belle pour l'ultime passage de celle-ci.

 **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me**

La chanson s'éteint un peu plus et il fixe peu après ses amis qui l'applaudissent et l'embrasse sur les joues simultanément. Blaine en sourit avec grande timidité mais se laisse faire, lâchant enfin la pédale pour que le son s'éteigne définitivement. Ils se détachent peu à peu de lui et le laisse respirer un petit peu. Blaine quitte son piano et se poste au balcon avec eux et fixe l'horizon.

\- Mhm… Ben mine de rien ce paysage va me manquer pendant une semaine… Avoue Blaine en fixant Marine One sur la pelouse.

\- Vraiment ? Marmonne Santana. Pourtant Paris c'est…

\- Paris c'est Paris. Ma maison c'est ma maison. Dit-il aussitôt en fixant le paysage. Et puis… Au fond… J'aime bien tout ça… Nos journées planifié, et là tout vas changer pour du protocole c'est lourd quand même. Je vais au moins voir Versailles sans trop de monde. Dit-il en tordant du nez. C'est déjà beaucoup… Dit-il pour se consolé.

\- Tu pars demain soir en plus… Soupire Kurt.

\- Oui et… Je pense que je vais aller voir Burt ce soir pour que je puisse tout préparer demain. Dit-il en rentrant dans Blue Room.

\- Je voulais justement aller le voir… Je peux venir avec toi ? Demande Santana et fixe peu après Kurt. Tu viens avec nous Kurt ? Demande t-elle à son ami.

\- Non je… Je vais rester ici, enfin je vais rentrer chez moi prendre quelques affaires pour le temps que je vais passer dans cette maison. Dit-il en l'air peu convaincu par ce qu'il va faire.

\- D'accord… Bon bah… Je vais prévenir la garde pour qu'ils sortent la voiture. Marmonne Blaine.

\- En faite… Commence Kurt. Je veux bien venir... Dit-il un peu gêné. Sauf si vous êtes… Contre…

\- C'est ton père, arrête de dire de telles bêtises ! Dit-il en roulant des yeux. Allez vient et on ira chez toi prendre quelques affaires avant de rentrer. Marmonne Blaine en roulant des yeux.

Ils descendent de l'étage et arrive sous le grand perron et tous les trois prirent place à l'arrière de la Cadillac One qui quitte la propriété et part pour l'hôpital où se trouve Burt. Un endroit privé sous haute surveillance. Ils passent par l'arrière de la clinique et allèrent dans la chambre de Burt tranquillement et y passent un long moment. Kurt se mit un peu en retrait alors que Blaine lui discute avec Burt en tenant tout au long sa main tout en fixant la télévision avec Burt, commentant l'émission de télé comme si de rien n'était.

\- Moi je n'aime pas trop cette émission mais bon, je ne suis pas non plus de cette génération, je peux pour autant comprendre. Marmonne Blaine.

\- Toute façon, vous les jeunes, voilà que vous n'aimez que dalle à part votre Facebook Twitter et Instagram ! Cracha Burt en toussant.

\- Oh et YouPorn ! Ajoute Santana en riant.

\- Venant de toi c'est plutôt Destroy My pussy nan ? Marmonne Burt.

\- Oh ! Dit-elle en étant choquée, mais rigole en même temps que lui.

Ils rigolent un peu tous et reprit peu à peu du sérieux, en voyant Burt se fatiguer. Il faut dire que les visites se terminent tôt et le traitement est extrêmement éprouvant. Santana fini par partir dans le couloir après lui avoir dit au revoir, craquant de le voir si mal en point. Kurt fit de même le laissant ainsi avec Blaine.

\- Est-ce-que je vais mourir Blaine ? Dit-il d'une voix déchirante.

\- Non Burt… Bien sûr que non tu ne vas pas mourir. Nous n'avons pas encore fini nos aventures tous ensembles. Puis Kurt à besoin de toi encore. Dit-il en caressant sa main tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, en essayant de sourire le plus possible.

\- J'ai peur de mourir… Avoue Burt. Peur d'abandonner Kurt.

\- Écoute, on dit que les miracles existent si on à la volonté de vivre. Je sais que tu n'as pas encore rangé tes armes. Tu peux encore, reprendre des forces et bluffé tous le monde en te remettant sur pieds. Tu peux vaincre la maladie tu m'entends ?

\- Et si je n'ai plus la force de me battre, fiston ? Dit-il en ayant les yeux larmoyant.

\- Alors… Si tu ne peux plus, est-ce-que tu veux… Te battre ? Demande t-il.

\- Je suis si fatigué… Dit-il en pleurant. Je ne veux plus souffrir… Dit-il en craquant.

\- Burt… C'est ce que tu veux ? Insiste calmement, de manière rassurante, Blaine.

Blaine se rapproche de Burt en voyant qu'il acquiesce et lui embrasse le front tout en séchant ses larmes avec ses doigts sans exprimer sa propre tristesse, ni sa propre haine face à la maladie, juste de la compassion.

\- Très bien, alors on va se promettre une chose toi et moi, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes dans un hôpital. Je veux que tu reprennes des forces, pour Kurt. Je veux que tu te battes une dernière fois pour qu'on te transfère à la maison. Pour Kurt.

\- Il ne doit rien savoir… Dit-il en tremblant.

\- C'est notre secret si tu veux… Mais tu es son père et il devra le savoir. Je lui dirais si tu veux mais… Kurt devra être au courant de ton choix. Murmure Blaine calmement.

\- Mhm… Oui… Soupire Burt.

\- Et moi de mon côté, je vais me battre pour que tu ne souffres plus, que tu puisses ne pas être torturé par la douleur. Et je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes d'accord ? Dit-il en caressant sa joue.

\- Oui… Répond Burt très fatigué.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant, d'accord ? Je reviendrai te voir à mon retour de Paris, tu n'oublieras pas de me regarder à la Télévision, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Blaine.

\- Blaine… Ne renie pas tes sentiments auprès de Kurt… Protège le… Soupire Burt en s'endormant.

Blaine sourit et ferme la porte, rejoignant ainsi ses amis un peu plus loin. Blaine alla vers les infirmières sans Kurt, sans Santana et impose quelques recommandations qui lui paraissent nécessaire afin de protéger Kurt.

\- Je viens de parler avec Burt et, il m'a clairement dit son souhait de ne plus se battre, il ne veut plus et ne peux plus. Pour autant il a peur de mourir. Je veux que son état soit stationnaire et qu'on le transfère à la Maison-Blanche une fois son état bon. Et je ne veux pas que son fils soit au courant de cette discussion et de l'intention de son père. Dit-il simplement en mettant les voiles pour ne pas que cela soit trop suspect et sourit vers eux.

\- Alors il va comment ? Demande Kurt.

\- Il s'est endormit, nous pouvons rentrer à la maison. J'ai dis aux infirmières d'éteindre la télévision un peu plus tard. Dit-il simplement.

\- D'accord, alors c'est très bien. Répond Santana, voyant qu'il ment, alors que Kurt est endolorie par ses paroles.

Ils quittent la clinique par les portes arrière et prirent le chemin de la propriété du Vice Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, en allant au Nord-Est de la ville récupérer quelques affaires de Kurt et prirent aussitôt, silencieusement le chemin de la Maison Blanche. Blaine fut déranger une seule fois, téléphonant à l'aide de la zone cellulaire de la Cadillac One vers l'étranger durant le retour vers la Maison Blanche. Une fois la voiture sous le perron. Kurt et Santana descendent le laissant seul dans la voiture quelques instants, puis il descend son tour afin de regagner ses appartements privés à l'étage. Lorsqu'il arrive, il vit Santana à la cuisine comme presque tous les soirs et Kurt, Kurt n'est pas là, il s'est enfermé dans la chambre d'ami. Blaine va alors à sa rencontre, frappant deux fois à la porte.

\- Entre… Dit-il doucement.

\- Tu es fatigué ? Marmonne Blaine en entrant.

\- Un peu… Mais ça va. Dit-il en souriant. Papa est juste plus fatigué que tout à l'heure…

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas rien ce qu'il à… Soupire Blaine.

\- Je sais… Soupire Kurt.

\- Ecoute… Dit-il en se posant sur le lit, au côté de Kurt, souriant très peu. Il m'a fait une promesse, celle de reprendre des forces et… Venir ici, pour être avec toi jusqu'au bout. Dit-il.

\- Jusqu'au… Bout ? Qu'est-ce-que ça veux dire… Demande Kurt, craquant un peu plus.

\- S'il y a une promesse que je ne peux, pas tenir c'est celle là ; Ton père ne va pas mourir.

\- Quoi ? Blaine mais…

\- Shhh… Calme-toi… Et écoute moi simplement. Insiste calmement Blaine.

\- Mais je… Dit-il en pleurant.

\- Burt va bien, il est très fort tu le sais que c'est un battant. Mais il arrive un moment ou il est fatigué, très fatigué… Et… Il va se battre d'accord ? Il va se battre mais, Burt va s'endormir très bientôt, sache le. Et, à c moment, je serais là comme un ami se doit d'être présent pour toi. D'accord ?

\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! Hurle Kurt en se jetant dans les bras de Blaine.

Il le serre dans ses bras et le balance pour le calmer alors que Santana comprit tout mais n'intervient pas. Kurt n'en pouvait plus et était pratiquement inconsolable, mais Blaine fit de son mieux pour qu'il soit détendu et calme, de sorte à se mettre autour de la table et puisse ainsi, prendre son repas malgré tout, puisqu'il est fort difficile d'avoir faim après une pareille annonce. Pour autant Kurt mange un petit peu. Santana s'occupe de faire sourire Kurt malgré tout et l'accompagne à l'extérieur de la maison pour respirer un peu, laissant à Blaine la corvée de la vaisselle, et de faire les valises de vêtements. Il observe les deux par la fenêtre revenir, c'était un rapide tour. Mais il n'en dit rien et les observent aller au salon. Lui, se mit en boxer sous son peignoir et s'installe au salon avec quelques documents qu'il emportera avec lui dans l'avion.

Kurt ne dit rien, préférant regarder la télévision pour digérer les paroles tranchantes d Blaine même si, celles-ci fut dites avec grande précaution et, doucement. C'est toujours dur d'entendre, réellement la vérité qu'il n'a jamais voulu vraiment voir, malgré ses récentes paniques. Santana elle ne cesse de les regarder et finit par mimer un coup de fatigue pour partir dans sa chambre après avoir dit bonsoir à tous les deux. Blaine repose ses dossiers et vient vers Kurt sans quitter ses lunettes et lui caresse le bras pour le détendre en sentant qu'il sanglote. Kurt penche alors sa tête vers Blaine, le forçant à s'allonge sur le canapé pour se poser sur lui.

\- Pourquoi… Demande t-il tristement.

\- Je ne sais pas Kurt, je ne sais pas… Soupire Blaine en caressant la base du cou de Kurt avec son pouce.

\- J'ai tellement peur maintenant d'apprendre l'impensable… Pourquoi ça alors que je devais m'en doutais ? Demande t-il. Pourquoi. Tout simplement, pourquoi…

\- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui d'accord ? Je te promets que tu as encore du temps. Insiste Blaine calmement.

\- Tu m'as l'air trop sur de toi que ça m'effraie… Avoue Kurt.

\- Je sais simplement que je dis vrai cette fois-ci… Il m'a promit Kurt. Soupire Blaine.

\- Est-ce-que l'on peut… Changer de sujet ? Est-ce-que je peux aller me coucher ? Je suis tellement fatigué, je suis tellement exténué, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir et ne plus à avoir à penser à tout ça… Je suis si… Fatigué Blaine… Marmonne tristement Kurt.

\- Je vais te porter d'accord ? Murmure Blaine.

\- Blaine, Blaine attend… Est-ce-que… Est-ce-que je peux…

\- Tu veux dormir avec moi, comme quand l'un de nous avait pur étant gosse ? Répondit Blaine.

\- Oui... S'il te plait… Renifle Kurt.

\- Ok… Répond Blaine simplement.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre du Président et Blaine allonge Kurt et le lui fit retirer ses vêtements un à un sans être rapide, juste doucement et sereinement. Blaine lui quitte son peignoir et se glisse dans le lit tout doucement mais Kurt vint rapidement contre lui, le serrant de toute ses forces. Blaine se contente d'acquiescer et de caresser le dos de Kurt sous ses nombreux sanglots.

 **Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.**

 **Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
I'll send 'em howling,  
I don't care, I got ways.**

Blaine chantonne tout doucement contre Kurt en bougeant son pouce contre le dos tremblant de Kurt, lui qui pleure sans cesse contre le torse de Blaine, le serrant fort. Il espère par cette chanson, lui redonner une petite mine afin de pouvoir s'endormir et non pas être inquiet pour Kurt, même s'il le sera dans tous les cas.

 **No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.**

 **Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around...**

Kurt renifle de plus en plus, mais arrête de broyer les flancs de Blaine, le lâchant un peu plus, doucement aux sons des mots de Blaine. Des mots doux, chanté si faiblement qu'il en eu chaud au cœur.

 **Not to worry, not to worry  
I may not be smart but I ain't dumb  
I can do it, put me to it  
Show me something I can overcome  
Not to worry, Mum**

 **Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to,  
I would never hide a thing from you,  
Like some...**

Blaine cesse peu à peu de caresser Kurt qui, redresse sa tête pour affronter le regard de Blaine. Un échange très simple mais qui calme de plus en plus un Kurt en totale panique, et se voit dorloté subitement par l'homme pour lequel il n'est pas insensible, Blaine.

 **No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!  
Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around... **

Kurt esquisse son premier sourire face à Kurt et pose sa tête contre son épaule et cesse peu à peu de renifler comme une personne qui pleure. Il reste là sans rien dire un long moment, de peur d'être pris pour une personne sensible, même s'il sait très bien que Blaine ne le jugera jamais.

\- Merci… Merci pour toi… Blaine.

\- Tu devrais essayer de dormir Kurt, ça te ferais du bien... Murmure Blaine.

\- D'accord… Répondit plus doucement encore, Kurt qui ferme peu à peu ses yeux après avoir écouter Blaine.

Kurt se colle un peu plus à Blaine en passant un bras sur son torse et s'endormit peu à peu ainsi, laissant Blaine un peu seul dans ses pensées qui le tourmente. Sa discussion avec Burt hante totalement ses esprits, et la réaction de Kurt est horrible. Une réaction qui est logique, mais qui n'est pas sans conséquence. Puisque Blaine endosse beaucoup de responsabilité à présent et ne peut lui, se réserver le droit d'exprimer ses sentiments comme il aimerait les exprimer. Ce qui est sûr c'est que la présence de Kurt dans son lit, ce soir, les paroles de Burt ne le laisse, loin de là, indifférent, au contraire. Blaine est plus que jamais songeur et hésitant dans ses actes personnelles, prenant une partie de la nuit à se tourmenté l'esprit pour obtenir les réponses qu'il attend de lui-même.

Une nuit douce mais agitée pour son esprit, qui s'efforce à lui donner réponse à ses innombrables réflexions. Ce qui est certain, c'est une chose. Son attachement envers Kurt est de plus en plus fort et, c'est peut-être ça, cette nuit, qui va faire que les choses changeront. Peut-être est-il amoureux de Kurt. Qui sait réellement ce qu'il peut ressentir à son égard si ce n'est que lui-même. Les évènements les rapprochent, le destin fait tout pour qu'ils ne soient pas de simples amis, alors peut-être que son esprit, cette nuit tient à faire réagit Blaine sur ses réelles sentiments qu'il ne souhaite pas mettre à la vue de tous, et donc, de s'en privée. Aux aurores, Blaine se dégage du lit et part prendre sa douche en préparant ses affaires qu'il mit dans le hall des escaliers pour que les servantes apportent le tout aux services de la protection qui se chargeront de tout transporter dans l'avion. La résidence se réveille alors calmement, sans entrave. Blaine avait préparé le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde et les attendit au salon sans faire de bruit pour ne pas rompre le sommeil des deux.

\- Hey… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Salut ! S'exclame Santana arrivant en même temps.

\- Salut, Nous partons dans quelques heures… La météo à Washington va se dégradé et il est préférable que nous prenions le vol plus tôt, donc nous partons avant midi. Dit-il à Santana.

\- Wow euh… Ok d'accord… Dit-elle en se servant le café. Ça va vous ? Demande t-elle.

\- J'ai connu pire, j'ai connu mieux. Répond Kurt en prenant un café également, fixant Blaine.

\- Tu te sens d'attaque Kurt ? Demande Blaine en fixant Kurt.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix… Soupire t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas vus ma valise tu sais ou elle est ? Demande Santana.

\- Prise pour être chargé dans l'avion. Dit-il simplement.

\- Oh, ok, merci. Répondit la jeune femme.

\- Donc du coup, c'est très bien que j'ai pris du temps hier pour toi Kurt, parce que tu vois on n'aurait pas pu faire un briefing aujourd'hui à cause de la météo, j'espère maintenant que tout iras bien… Marmonne Blaine faisant part de son inquiétude un petit peu.

\- J'espère aussi… Dit-il simplement en prenant son petit-déjeuner.

Le moment passe doucement, sans vraiment aller vite, à croire que le temps n'est pas avec eux pour faire avancer les choses puisque l'heure n'avance pas vraiment. Ils allèrent au salon après cela et regarde la télévision et les informations venant de l'Europe. Peu de choses mais assez important aux yeux de Blaine qui va devoir s'adapter de cette actualité à son arrivée sur le territoire Français.

Santana alla se préparer pour être belle, même s'ils sont au moins six heures d'avion. La presse et, les conseillers, certains du moins suivent durant ce voyage et cela n'empêchera personne de travailler. Ils se préparent peu à peu sans trop se préparer non plus. Ils descendent peu après à West Wing et Blaine montre les dernières recommandations qu'il à auprès de Kurt qui, occupera la pièce ovale quelques temps. Un temps plutôt court mais un temps suffisant pour faire perdre la tête.

\- Bon très bien ça j'ai compris et puis après ça reste comme du business ! J'ai saisi. Sourit Kurt dans le fauteuil de président.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que le temps est en notre faveur, tout passe au ralenti… Soupire Santana.

\- Peut-être qu'il attend un moment précis pour se bouger le cul tu sais des fois… le temps… S'amuse à dire Blaine en souriant vers elle.

\- Il faut laisser du temps au temps… Ajoute Kurt pour se la jouer philosophe. Bah quoi ? C'est philosophique ce que je viens de dire, non ? Bon ok je me tais…

\- Non ne boude pas Kurt ! Après on va se faire chier sinon. Rigole Santana en venant lui faire un baiser sur la joue.

\- Bon, je suis désolé de vous abandonner mais je vais aller faire un truc à l'étage, je reviens ! à tout de suite.

\- Yep, à tout de suite. Répondent Kurt et Santana un peu en même temps.

Blaine alla dans ses appartements privés et prit un cadre photo avec lui pour l'emmener dans Air Force One et à l'hôtel. Une photo de lui, de Kurt et de Burt tous les trois sur la même image il y à quelques années de ça. Une photo qu'il aime beaucoup et aime avoir avec lui en permanence. Il redescend tranquillement de ses appartements et regagne la West Wing, le bâtiment où se situent le bureau ovale et ses amis. Il montre le cadre photo qu'il tient en main et attire l'attention de Santana et de Kurt qui discutaient un peu politique, évidemment.

Ils viennent autour de Blaine et du cadre photo, vers les canapés et sourit simplement en sachant qu'il est nostalgique et que s'il emmène cette image c'est bien par la dégradation de l'état de santé de Burt, et le fait de devoir laisser Kurt ici, tout seul, à gérer l'impensable présidence.

\- On ne va pas tarder après… Rappelle Santana en voyant l'heure.

\- Dans combien de temps ? Demande Blaine.

\- Pas longtemps. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Ok, très bien… Soupire Blaine en se levant.

Ils allèrent à l'étage direction la Blue Room afin de se préparer à l'arrivée de Marine One qui était rentré hier à la base militaire de Saint Andrews. Kurt s'installa sur le banc de piano alors qu'un silence retentit dans la pièce, comme si le temps s'arrêtait et que plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Depuis l'attentat contre Kurt, ils n'avaient jamais été séparé longtemps, le séjour de répit de Kurt est le temps le plus long sans se voir, mais ils n'étaient pas très loin non plus. La tout est différent. La France est loin, tout est loin. Le voyage aussi est extrêmement long. Ils sont inquiets, mais personne ne le montre par fierté. Bien trop concentré par attendre l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère Marine One pour les récupérer. Santana appelle sa mère quelques instants, et s'isole sur le balcon les laissant seul, mais ils n'en profitent pas pour parler, bien au contraire, ils se fuient du regard, comme si cette nuit ensemble était trop honteuse ou déstabilisante. Bref, il ne l'explique pas mais c'était étrange, et Kurt, buté comme jamais ne fera jamais de premier pas et ça, Blaine en a bien conscience malgré tout.

Blaine fit le tour de la pièce ovale et se rapproche de la baie vitrée, voyant au loin Marine Two escorté par eux autres hélicoptère de l'armée, quasiment identique. Ils firent le tour du Mémorial et vint vers eux, tout doucement dans la pelouse en tournant, puis fit le tour complet de la bâtisse avant de se poser à l'horizontale sur le sol vers le point rouge en pleine pelouse. La garde se mit en place tout autour et n'attendent plus qu'une personne, Le Président. Santana vit l'engin et entra pour s'abriter du boucan qu'il fit, en profite également pour mettre fin à la communication téléphonique, puis fixe les garçons. Ils prirent la direction, des sous-sols de la Maison Blanche et sorte par la Diplomatic Room. Santana enlace fortement Kurt.

\- Tout va bien se passer je te le promets, si tu as le moindre souci, tu me téléphones à moi et je te passerais Blaine, je serais plus facilement joignable que lui d'accord ?

\- D'accord… Dit-il en la lâchant et la laisse monter dans Marine One.

\- Kurt, est-ce-qu'on peut rentrer deux minutes ? J'ai à te parler. C'est très important, pour moi. Marmonne Blaine d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr. Répond Kurt.

Ils rentre dans la Diplomatic Room et Blaine fit sortir le personnel, il s'isole dans la pièce avec lui et prit ses deux mains après avoir pris place sur un canapé. Kurt l'observe tout paniqué ce qui lui donne un côté adorable.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Dis-moi…

\- J'ai mis trop de temps à comprendre ce que j'avais… Trop de temps pour comprendre ce dont je ne voulais pas voir, et perdre ainsi tout un tas d'année de bonheur sans faille… Commence Blaine.

\- Où tu veux en venir Blaine ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Tu me fais peur… Soupire Kurt.

\- Jamais je n'ai été dans un tel état je crois… Et c'est sûrement Burt qui m'a fait comprendre et m'a fait revoir mes priorités. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi Kurt parce que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, toute la nuit.

\- Blaine je… J'en suis navré…

\- Non, Kurt, ce n'est pas ça que je veux te faire comprendre… C'est juste que…

\- Blaine ! S'exclame Kurt. Dis-moi c que tu as à me dire, maintenant. Insiste Kurt plus froidement.

 **-** **Kurt, il y a un moment où tu te dis « Oh tu est là. Je t'ai cherché toute ma vie ». C'est toi… Qui à toujours été l'unique homme présent pour moi et à fait face à mon coming-out… Dit-il les yeux larmoyant. Kurt, je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait souffrir et d'avoir renier mes sentiments envers toi… Parce que je sais que j'ai merdé, je sais très bien que je n'ai pas su faire ce qu'il fallait… Et j'en ai tellement… J'en ai tellement honte de t'avoir fait du mal comme ça… Parce que moi j'en aussi j'en souffre Kurt…**

 **-** **Blaine… Murmure Kurt en serrant sa main.**

\- **Tu es l'homme qui à changé ma vie Kurt. On se connait bien toi et moi et… Plus que jamais, j'ai envie de passer le restant de ma vie avec toi…** Je me souviens quand j'ai pris ta main de et que nous avons courut dans le couloir de la Dalton.

\- Blaine… Murmure Kurt les yeux prêt à pleurer.

\- Je pense que mon âme savait quelque chose que mon esprit et mon corps ne savaient pas encore. Je savais que nos mains étaient faites pour se tenir l'une l'autre, sans peur et à jamais, et c'est pourquoi, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'impression que j'apprenais à te connaitre ; c'était toujours comme si je me souvenais de toi quelque part. Comme si dans toutes les vies qu'on a vécu toi et moi, on avait choisi de revenir et de se retrouver et tomber amoureux. Encore et encore pour toute l'éternité. Et je me sens si chanceux, de t'avoir trouvé si rapidement au cours de cette vie, car tout ce que je veux faire, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire, c'est passer ma vie à t'aimer… Parce que Kurt, je suis amoureux… De toi… Dit-il en pleurant une seule larme.

Kurt s'empresse de le prendre dan ses bras et ils s'embrassent langoureusement. Ils ne rompent pas cet échange, non loin de là. Ils s'embrassent encore et encore, comme si la fin du monde était là. Ce moment que Kurt attendait depuis si longtemps. Un instant magique et totalement féérique pour lui, l'est tout autant pour Blaine mais l'heure de partir sonne et Blaine le sait.

\- On va devoir se cacher Kurt. On va devoir être prudent. S'empresse de dire Blaine.

\- Je m'en fous, je ne veux plus m'empêcher… Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant, je t'en supplie… J'en mourrais. Déplore Kurt.

Ils sortent après un dernier baiser, et se tiennent la main. Kurt l'accompagne jusqu'à devant l'escalier et ils se firent une longue accolade devant tout le monde. Ils eurent l'envie de s'embrasser mais la peur est là. Blaine s'en moqua et attrape ses lèvres et les lui embrassent sans pour autant voir de réaction. Il l'embrasse mais se détache rapidement de lui.

\- Fais attention à toi… Murmure Kurt.

\- Et toi, prend soin de ma politique et de ma maison ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Revient vite… Murmure Kurt et fait lire sur ses lèvres « Je t'aime… ».

Blaine lui fit la même et lui épelle « je t'aime » depuis le hublot de Marine One alors que Santana affiche un grand sourire et lève ses pouces en l'air. Marine One prend son envol un peu plus et prend la direction de la base militaire de Saint Andrews, là où, Santana et Blaine prirent la direction de Paris à bord d'Air Force One.

\- Alors c'est officiel ? Dit-elle pour le charrier.

\- Rho ta gueule ! Ok ? Dit-il en souriant et acquiesce de la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas trop tôt depuis le temps… Dit-elle.

Ils s'attachent les ceintures dans le bureau et laissent l'avion prendre son envol pour atteindre le seuil limite pour être en libre mouvement. Ils s'exécutent aux dossiers qui les attendent à Paris. Déjà loin de Washington, ses pensées sont tournées vers Kurt, seul dans une grande maison, auprès de conseillers. Loin de son entourage, désormais seul avec une lourde responsabilité en prime. Blaine n'eue guère le choix que de se ressaisir face à ses pensées afin de satisfaire ses conseillers et surtout mieux prévoir son arrivée en France qui est pas imminent mais de plus en plus proche. Une semaine loin de Kurt…

* * *

Chanson du chapitre : 

Loser like me - glee cast piano (season 5)

Not while i'm arround - Sweeney Todd


	6. Chapter 6

On est mercredi, et qui dit mercredi, dit mise en ligne hebdomadaire du chapitre!

En commençant ainsi, je réponds à une question. Généralement ce type d'informations figure de toute manière sur mon profil. Ils sont donc ensemble, c'est vrai et le plus dur sera devant eux. Les similarités entre cette fiction et mes trois autres vont commencer réellement dès le chapitre que vous allez lire. C'est ma petite touche cadeau pour les fidèles et histoires de faire un genre de "tout en un" pour la dernière...

Je ne sais pas ce que cette fiction donnera comme répercutions, pour l'instant elle est là et c'est tant mieux. Je ne suis satisfait, généralement de mon travail que lorsque j'arrive à l'échéance " Publication - 10 " où je me dis que la fin approche et que ce serait tant d'en profiter, et pour l'instant je n'y suis pas.

J'espère que ce passage à Paris vous plaira et que le petit final de ce chapitre également.

En vous souhaitant, bonne lecture.

* * *

Air Force One touche le sol français à minuit, heure de Paris alors qu'à Washington il est dix huit heures. L'arrivée de nuit n'est pas plus mal, elle permet ainsi d'éviter, dès son arrivée un code protocolaire. Ainsi, Blaine dispose d'un temps suffisant pour se reposer après ce long voyage à ne rester presque qu'assis.

Aussitôt quittant Air Force One, qu'un signal est transmit au Pentagone et au Vice Président puis, Blaine s'engouffre avec Santana dans la Cadillac One qui les escortent sur le trajet Villacoublay – Paris. Ils découvrent le périphérique parisien qui, pour une fois n'est pas vraiment pris par des bouchons, la préfecture de Paris ayant un peu bloqué et filtrer les accès. La Cadillac One avance à vive allure alors que Blaine regarde le ciel tant bien que mal, à cause de l'épaisse porte et vitre en face de lui. Zigzagué à cette grande vitesse, c'est une première pour lui, mais il s'en moque un peu, parce qu'il est prit par des pensées, Kurt.

\- Nous ne devrions plus tarder à arrivée à notre hôtel, j'espère vraiment que les lits sont confortables. Marmonne Santana.

\- Que Dieu t'entende… Dit-il simplement en gardant sa tête contre la vitre.

\- Donc… Kurt et toi… ça y est ? Demande t-elle pour attirer son attention.

\- Santana… J'aimerais… Pas maintenant. Dit-il un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu sais les conséquences que cela à, mais je serais là pour vous soutenir… Je t'épargne de mon discours sur ce sujet, tu le connais je pense.

\- Oui, et…. Merci. Dit-il simplement en se redressant dans la voiture et attendant d'arrivée.

Ils arrivent enfin dans Paris et prirent la direction du Faubourg Saint Honoré, passe devant l'es Ambassades Britannique et Américaine tout autant qu'ils passent devant le Palais de l'Élysée, et partent pour l'Hôtel de Marigny, juste à côté. La voiture s'engouffre dedans et une fois dans la cour intérieure, les portiers ouvrent la Cadillac One. Ils descendent et furent conduit à l'étage. Ils virent un palais totalement dorée dans un style rococo, c'est très surprenant et majestueux. C'est aussi pour ça que c'est l'hôtel des hôtes étrangers. Ils furent conduits dans la chambre principale et les deux portes se ferment derrière eux après cela.

\- On va devoir dormir ensemble ? Cracha Santana.

\- C'est parce qu'ils pensent qu'on est ensemble je te rappelle. Dit-il en attrapant son téléphone.

\- Géniale ! Dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Tu vas téléphoner à Kurt ? Demande Santana en prenant place sur le bout du lit.

\- Ouais… Dit-il simplement.

Il s'écarte d'elle et part en direction d'une antichambre et tombe sur le secrétariat, oups il s'est planté de numéro. Il rappelle, cette fois-ci sur la ligne directe de son bureau et Kurt décroche quasiment aussitôt.

\- Kurt Hummel. Dit-il.

\- C'est moi. Dit-il simplement.

\- Tu as fais bon vol ? Demande Kurt.

\- Ouais mais je suis un peu fatigué, il est minuit passé à Paris et… Je voulais te parler un peu avant…

\- Blaine, on aura tout le temps de parler de ça, toi et moi tu n'es pas d'accord ? Assure Kurt.

\- Je veux juste t'assurer que je ne me joue pas de toi et que… Que ce que je t'ai dis est vrai, sincère, profond. Dit-il doucement.

\- Je n'en doute plus. Mais si tu veux me faire une faveur, c'est maintenant. Répond Kurt.

\- Ah… Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je fasse ? Demande Blaine un peu surpris.

\- Prend ta douche et va te coucher, demain est une grande journée qui t'attend. Dit-il simplement.

\- Ok… Ricane Blaine. Dis… Est-ce-que tu vas aller voir, Burt ? Demande Blaine un peu plus sérieusement.

\- J'ai pas mal de boulot encore mais oui, je vais y aller. Je prendrais un dossier avec moi ce soir pour le travailler quand je mangerais, mais j'irais voir Papa oui. Lui répond Kurt un peu souriant.

\- Tu pourras… L'embrasser pour moi ? Demande avec hésitation, Blaine.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas. Dit-il simplement.

\- Oh et, une dernière chose. Ne lui dis pas. Pas maintenant. Ordonne gentiment Blaine, en laissant bien le mystère mais, parlant très clairement de leur relation.

\- Très bien je, je présume que tu préfères être là pour ça. Conclu Kurt.

\- Tu ne te trompes pas j'aimerais être, avec toi à ce moment là et… Je pense que Burt aussi que tu sois avec moi pour ce genre d'annonce.

\- Bon… Je ferais mieux d'y aller désormais, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin. Soupire Blaine.

\- Je te retourne la phrase, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. On se rappelle plus tard ? Demande Kurt.

\- Je passerais l'appel, sauf si toi tu as quelque chose d'urgent à me dire.

\- Comme te dire que je… Commence Kurt en souriant.

\- S'il te plait. Pas trop… Au téléphone, on est sûrement écouter et je tiens à ce que tout nous reste le plus possible, secret. Tu vois ? Dit-il un peu perplexe.

\- J'emmerde ceux qui écoutent, si j'ai envie de te dire, je t'aime je le dis. Je t'aime Blaine. Voilà. Tu m'as assez privée de te le dire, alors maintenant… Marmonne Kurt en roulant des yeux depuis le bureau ovale.

\- Tu m'agaces Kurt, vraiment. Rigole Blaine en déstabilisé et se mordillant les lèvres. Je t'aime aussi, Kurt. Soupire Blaine.

\- Sympa ton souffle ! Rigole Kurt.

\- Je suis fatigué, excuse-moi. Souffle à nouveau Blaine.

\- Alors file te coucher cette fois-ci, on s'appelle plus tard. Bonne nuit, Blaine. Répond Kurt raccrochant aussitôt pour l'emmerder.

\- Moi aussi je… Oh le con ! S'exclame t-il revenant vers Santana. Il m'a raccroché à la gueule ! Dit-il tout souriant.

\- C'est beau l'amour… Dit-elle d'une voix un peu mal placée d'un air discriminatoire pour faire sourire Blaine.

\- Du coup… Est-ce pas dangereux si… On fait genre qu'on est ensemble là alors que… Je suis gay et… Que je sors avec mon Vice Président ? L'opinion publique risque de le prendre comment, Santana ? Soupire Blaine en se déshabillant devant elle.

\- Mal. Très mal, mais avons-nous le choix ? Dit-elle simplement.

\- On m'a toujours dis qu'il y avait le choix, mais dans pareilles situations, je ne pense pas malheureusement. Les gens ne sont pas prêts de voir un gay à la Maison Blanche… Soupire Blaine.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Dit-elle en le voyant s'allonger. On s'en fout ! Si tu veux qu'on joue le jeu, on va le jouer, si tu ne veux plus alors je suis satisfaite de ton choix et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tout se passe bien. Au pire du pire, tu auras la LGBT et les dirigeants du monde avec toi si les Républicain de tes propres partis te font un sermon. N'oublie pas qui tu es Blaine.

\- Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Dit-il simplement.

\- Non. Tu es Blaine Anderson. Mon meilleur-ami. Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Santana… Soupire Blaine.

\- Tais-toi et dormons… Dit-elle simplement en fermant les yeux.

Il lui sourit et éteint la lumière de la chambre grâce à l'interrupteur contre le lit. Il s'endort peu après, jusqu'au petit matin où on vient les réveiller vers huit heures du matin. Le chambellan frappe aux deux portes en bois décorées et s'annonce à eux afin de les réveiller. Ils s'étirent une fois que l'homme quitta la chambre et ils se regardent avec des têtes défoncés. Blaine se lève et alla à la salle de bain pour y faire sa toilette tandis que Santana alla dans un autre pas très loin de là, faisant la même. Ils se retrouvent un peu plus loin dans les appartements, là où, un simple café leur fut servi ce qui les étonnent.

\- M. Le Président de la République vous invite ce matin pour un petit-déjeuner au Palais de l'Élysée. S'exclame l'homme dans un anglais très français.

\- Très bien, nous partons à quelle heure ? Demande Santana.

\- Dans une demi-heure. Dit-il simplement.

Ils s'observent et comprirent qu'ils n'ont guère de temps. Ils avalent la tasse de café et partent dans la chambre se changer en toute vitesse. Santana l'aide pour le choix de son blazer, et lui l'aide pour la robe et la lui met également tout en la coiffant pour gagner du temps.

\- Je réclame une servante de la mode ! Râla Santana.

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai presque finis. Putain sérieux on n'a vraiment personne pour ce genre de truc ici ? Nous ils sont chouchoutés ! Critique Blaine.

\- C'est bon, ça ira ! ça ira Blaine, un coup de maquillage et c'est bon. Dit-elle en le poussant pour qu'il s'habille.

Ils furent prêt pile à temps. Ils montent dans la Cadillac One même si le trajet n'est pas long, il s'agit du Président des Etats-Unis, sa protection doit être maximal. La voiture prit la direction du Palais de l'Élysée et y entre deux minutes plus tard. Le Président les attend sur le perron. Tapis rouge, fanfare, tout est la pour les accueillir. Ils descendent et marchent côte à côte vers le Président sur le tapis rouge et le salue, faisant plusieurs clichés avec lui. Ils entrent dans le vestibule et prirent l'escalier, allant dans la petite salle de réunion à l'étage juste avant le salon doré, salle du bureau de la République. Une fois autour de la table le petit déjeuner leur est servies, copieusement et les discussions simples commencent.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demande le Président français parlant dans un anglais, parfait.

\- Très bon. Nous n'avons pas eu de problème et… L'hôtel est charmant, merci. Répondit Blaine en mangeant un croissant.

\- Et… Comment trouvez vous Paris ? Enchaîne l'homme d'Etat.

\- C'est charmant la nuit, c'est très calme j'ai l'impression. Mais bon, je suis conscient de ce qui est réellement Paris vous savez. Dit-il en riant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Paris est une belle ville, mais comme New York City, elle a ses défauts, de lourds défauts. Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous retenons de ces deux puissantes villes n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en guise de test.

\- C'est exacte… Sourit le Président français.

\- C'est ici que vivais La Pompadour ? Demande Santana. La Maîtresse du roi Louis XV. L'isolant de la cours de Versailles pour ne pas nuire à son image très dégradé à la Cours… Dit-elle en fixant les boiseries.

\- Euh, oui… Oui c'est ici. Marmonne le Président.

\- On dit que La Pompadour fut malheureuse toute sa vie, comme la défunte Marie-Antoinette. Vous ne trouvez pas… Opportun que la résidence de la République soit dans une maison monarchique et aristocratique alors que c'est vous-même il y a quelques centaines d'années qui a mit un terme à ce strass et paillette ?

\- Santana ! Râla calmement Blaine vers elle.

\- Il est vrai… C'est pour cela aussi, et par manque de place que nous voulions changer le lieu du pouvoir de la République depuis Charles de Gaulles. Mais vous savez. J'étais un grand admirateur de la Monarchie Française. Etant enfant, je me disais que c'était mal d'avoir assassiner une famille royale entière alors que… C'est votre guerre qui a ruiné la monarchie et non pas les dépenses de la famille. Dit-il en répliquant à son pic.

\- Nos ancêtres ont fait, à l'époque ce qu'ils pensaient de mieux de Marie-Antoinette et du Roi. Hélas ils en ont regretté puisque les premières Républiques étaient, il faut l'avouer… Un échec. Soupire Blaine.

\- C'est exact, et la Cinquième République devient trop vieille pour le peuple et les alliés, c'est pourquoi, si deuxième mandat m'est donnée, je… Je ferais une nouvelle Constitution. Dit-il simplement.

\- Ce qui est le plus dur… Enfin chez moi en tout cas, c'est de leur faire comprendre que les amendements de 1800 ne sont plus d'actualité et qu'ils ont besoin d'être revues pour certaines…

\- Bienvenue en politique Anderson. Sourit le Président Français.

Le petit-déjeuner s'achève sur une visite du Palais de l'Élysée avec quelques anecdotes sur la République. Ils finissent par prendre place, une heure plus tard dans le bureau du Président de la République où de nouvelles photos sont faîtes par le service de presse du Palais de l'Élysée. Ensembles ils discutent plutôt de l'Histoire comme pour faire passer des messages dans ces moments.

\- Ce que, je vous propose c'est que nous fassions une visite de la capitale ensemble. Nous pourrions… Ensembles, visiter le Louvre ainsi que déjeuner à la Tour Eiffel et… Nous avons justement une exposition au Centre Pompidou sur l'amitié Franco Américaine depuis la guerre d'Indépendance ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demande le Président français.

\- C'est avec plaisir. Nous sommes ici pour quatre jours après tout. Sourit Blaine vers Santana qui fit de même.

\- Oh et… Monsieur le Président, le défilé militaire aura lieu demain ? Demande t-elle.

\- C'est exacte oui… Avec le décalage horaire, j'ai pensé qu'une journée détente serait un peu mieux et donnerait plus de sens et de forces à nos contrats futurs.

\- Parfait. Dit-elle en souriant.

Ils se lèvent et suivent le Président qui quitte son bureau et pars vers le vestibule du palais. De là sa voiture, un Citroën C6 passe devant lui et ne s'arrête pas. C'est une autre voiture, française qui vient à lui. Une Peugeot Paladine. La Limousine française décapotable. Le Président Français ouvre sa main et ils le suivent en montant à bord. Santana monte en face d'eux et le convoi partit du Palais de l'Élysée sous une ode de journalistes en motos.

Le convoi présidentiel est très sécurisé. Motard, voitures, il y a toute la défense américaine et française. Il faut dire que les menaces d'attentats dans les deux pays sont de plus en plus fréquentes et menaçante, mieux vaux que ce soit très sécurisée comme trajet. Santana ne put s'empêcher de jouer dans la provocation.

\- Je préfère notre Cadillac One… Plus de place. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je ne cache pas mon envie de monter dans votre voiture présidentiel pour son mystère mais je suis l'Hôte, ne l'oublier pas Madame Lopez. Dit-il.

\- Excusez ma tendre Santana elle est du genre… A dire ce qu'elle pense. Dit-il en souriant.

Santana n'aurait pas du être du voyage se dit à cet instant, Blaine. Sa froideur et sa trop grande franchise risque d'être très mal placée, heureusement que pour les discussions diplomatiques elle ne sera pas là, sauf pour ce qui est des forces armées. Le convoi passe devant la Place de l'Étoile et descend le boulevard des Champs Élysées, lentement en pleine circulation quotidienne ce qui oblige d'être encore plus vigilant. Ils arrivent peu de temps après, devant la Place de la Concorde, et la voiture passe devant les bâtiments de la Marines, et s'engouffre dans la cour du Louvre. Le palais du Louvre est totalement sous contrôle de la police française, ils descendent alors sans problème et s'engouffre par la Pyramides à l'intérieur du Louvre et le visite intégralement, même les zones privatisés. Tout y passes, jusqu'au tableau le plus prisée du monde, Mona Lisa, La Joconde par le grand, le talentueux Da Vinci.

\- Mon Dieu c'est vraiment… Le vrai ? Demande Blaine.

\- Oui Monsieur Anderson. S'exclame-la guide. Il s'agit de l'authentique. Nous l'exposons la journée, mais le soir il dort dans un des bunkers du Palais. Nous avons un système de sécurité identique à la Maison Blanche mais… De par sa valeur… Nous protégeons ce tableau, jour et nuit.

\- Wow… Je ne savais pas ça… Dit-il en restant ébahit.

\- Nous tâchons à préserver cela. Tout autant que l'emplacement du Bunker. Seul trois personne sait ou est le bunker. Moi, le Directeur… Et le Ministre de la Culture.

\- Et bien… Dit-il en restant choqué et faisant une photo avec Santana devant la Joconde.

Ils quittent le Louvre après trois heures de visite et regagne le parc. Blaine fit une nouvelle photo avec son téléphone avec le Louvre en fond, puis part dans la Paladine rejoindre le Président de la République.

\- Tu vas publier ça sur ton instagram ? Demande Santana.

\- Bah ouais ! Mon compte à dépassé les six millions ! Alors des photos de moi à Paris ! Je te laisse imaginer les likes !

\- Putain mais t'es Président et t'es un trolleur de like toi ! Dit-elle en le tapant pour s'amuser.

Ils prirent la direction de la Tour Eiffel, du Champ de Mars en passant par le devant de l'Assemblée Nationale, un bâtiment que Blaine regarde avec admiration. Le Palais du Ministres des Affaires Etrangères juste à côté, puis en face… Les Invalides par où passent pour regagner le Champ de Mars, totalement quadrillée pour le coup. Ils arrivent au pied de la Tour Eiffel peu après et descendent sous grande escorte, et prirent l'ascenseur silencieusement jusqu'au premier étage, au restaurant de la Tour Eiffel. De mémoire, il s'agit du premier déjeuner hors du Palais de l'Élysée depuis longtemps lors d'une visite d'Etat. Tout est fait pour mettre en avant, la majesté concurrentielle de la France. Blaine s'installe et fixe le Trocadéro.

\- Mhm… Monsieur le Président… Je suis jeune et je suis féru d'internet… J'aimerais qu'on fasse une photo tous ensembles ici pour que je puisse le publier sur mon compte Instagram. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Oh euh… J'ai l'habitude de fonctionner avec mon photographe de presse… Dit-il.

\- Et nous on joue sur la communication de proximité sans complexe. Dit-il en souriant du coin de ses lèvres.

Il roule des yeux mais vient vers eux, et Blaine prit plusieurs clichés, pour n'en sélectionner qu'un avec le Président français, écrivant en légende. « Paris, très beau ! Beautiful à Paris ! ». Ils s'installent après quoi, à la grande table et mangent des variétés très française. Durant le déjeuner il reçut quelques messages de Kurt concernant les photos de presse de l'Élysée et d'Instagram. Il avait profité du trajet en voiture pour spammer sa time line d'Instagram, de ses photos du Louvre et de la Tour Eiffel. A la Maison Blanche, ils s'occupent de faire le partage sur le compte officielle de la présidence en Re Tweetant ses liens publiées automatiquement sur son compte Facebook et Twitter.

\- Forêt… Noire ! Forêt Noire ! Dit- Santana en français.

\- Yeah tu gères ! Dit-il en souriant en voyant que le Président lui apprend à prononcé le dessert.

\- On dirait ma chatte en hiver. Dit-il naturellement.

\- Ugh ! S'étouffe Blaine en fixant le Président qui se mit à rire, alors il suit.

Santana n'est vraiment pas faite pour la diplomatie, elle est trop familière et provocatrice, bien de la chance que le Président français a un certain humour tout de même. Mais cela reste déplacé tout de même. Le repas se poursuit par la prise d'un café lorsque le vent vint caresser la ferraille de la Dame de Fer. Après cela ils descendent de la Tour Eiffel et marche jusqu'à la pelouse du Champ de Mars. Blaine y passa un appel mais, Kurt est en réunion. En même temps à huit heures du matin… Il abandonne et revient vers le Président qui discutait avec Santana et reprirent place dans la berline et vont devant le Trocadéro pour aller à l'autre bout, au Centre d'Art Parisien, Georges Pompidou, en l'honneur de l'ancien Président de la République.

Les journalistes sont à l'afflux du moindre mouvement et malgré la lourde sécurité, les journalistes en moto parviennent à se mettre jusqu'à la porte de la voiture ce qui énerve de plus en plus Blaine. Il se retient d'ouvrir la porte pour faire tomber le motard, parce qu'il déteste ce type de journaliste. Il se contente de discuter avec Santana et son homologue jusqu'à Pompidou où, le convoi s'arrête pile en face et que les gardes du corps arrivent en se frayant un chemin grâce aux policiers retenant la foule. Ils soufflent tous et descendent avec un grand sourire et s'engouffre doucement vers l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, les portes sont fermées à clés et ils s'éloignent des fenêtres du centre.

\- Êtes-vous déjà venus ici ? Demande le Président français.

\- Non, pas le moindre du monde… Répond alors, Blaine simplement en prenant la main de Santana par prétexte mais surtout parce qu'il est anxieux.

\- Alors, je vais vous faire visiter. Dit-il alors que quelques journalistes furent accréditées pour filmées cette visite.

Ils marchent en découvrant le centre comme un circuit d'excursion. Le centre est immense et très moderne. Ils observent plusieurs tableaux, sculptures, brefs tout une forme d'Arts en rapport à l'Amérique et à la France. Deux longues heures, c'est le temps qu'ils mirent à faire la visite de ce somptueux centre culturelle moderne en écoutant les anecdotes et l'Histoire des objets présentées à eux. La visite s'achève peu à peu. Ils retournent ans la Paladine pour rentrer à l'Élysée.

\- Ce soir nous organisons un repas d'Etat en votre honneur, et en notre solide amitié. Rappelle le Président.

\- Oui mes conseillers me l'ont dit dans l'avion. Je dois également rencontrer ce soir l'Ambassadeur américain ici. Dit-il simplement.

\- Tout est à côté…. L'ambassade, Marigny et l'Élysée ! Plaisante l'homologue français.

\- C'est un avantage de tout avoir à proximité. Je suis à côté du Congrès, de la Vice Présidence et les Secrétaire d'Etat sont dans le même bâtiment que le Vice Président. Dit-il simplement.

\- Tous sont éparpillés dans la capitale pour ma part. Marmonne le Président français.

Le trajet se poursuit et ils regagnent l'Élysée, où, Blaine en compagnie de Santana prirent la Cadillac pour aller juste à côté, à l'Ambassade à huit clos et discute d'un peu de tout et font surtout un rapide point de la situation aux Etats-Unis, une aubaine pour lui d'entrer en contacte avec quelques conseillers et le Congrès.

\- Est-ce-que je peux entrer en contacte avec le Vice Président ? Demande t-il.

\- Le Vice Président est en déplacement à l'extérieur de Washington.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu… J'ai raté un épisode ? Demande t-il.

\- Il visite une école primaire non loin de Washington. Lui répond l'Ambassadeur.

\- Oh… J'ai cru qu'il me l'aurait dis, enfin ce n'est pas très grave. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer Blaine… Le temps qu'on se pose et qu'on se prépare pour le dîner… Soupir Santana.

\- Oui, oui tu as entièrement raison. Merci M. L'Ambassadeur, et… Nous nous voyons ce soir de toute manière. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Au plaisir. Répond l'Ambassadeur le raccompagnant au perron.

Ils retournent à Marigny, l'Hôtel et souffle énormément de toute cette journée rapide. Mon Dieu que le temps défile lorsqu'on est en visite d'Etat c'est incroyable. Ils se regardent et prirent un verre de vin autour de la télévision branché sur une chaîne d'information française et discutent un peu de tout et de rien, en attendant le soir. Ils sont jamais dérangés dans l'hôtel c'est ce qui est préférable aussi. L'avantage d'avoir délégué sa fonction au Vice Président, pouvoir lui, souffler alors qu'il à tout de même des dizaines de contrats et que… Des chefs d'entreprises Américaines étaient du voyage et eux sont éparpillés dans la capitale pour trouver des contrats, comme à chaque visite d'Etat. Santana elle commença à fouiller dans sa valise pour savoir quelle robe elle mettrait ce soir. Le temps passe et Blaine vint l'aider et la décision se porte sur une robe rouge sang avec une parure de diamant et des gants d'un blanc ivoire. Blaine lui prit un blazer ultra slim noir avec une chemise blanc ivoire et un nœud papillon bleu foncé pour casser l'étiquette en toute discrétion. Eux deux font la paire, et ne peuvent compter que sur l'un et sur l'autre pour se préparer. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard que des coiffeurs visagistes arrivent. Ils s'occupent principalement de Santana, lui faisant un grand broching très simple mais qui donne du volume sans trop en donné à ses cheveux. Une fois prête. Ils montent dans la Cadillac One de voyage et parte à l'Élysée juste à côté. Personne ne les attend au perron, juste des journalistes et des gardes. Ils descendent main dans la main et saluent les photographes avec simplicité et s'engouffre à la porte de droite du vestibule, pour regagner la salle des fêtes. Toute fois, on les attrape en cours de route et les isolent au Salon Murat, pièce du conseil des ministres les mercredis matins.

\- Le Président de la République finit de se préparer, vous irez dans la salle des fêtes en sa compagnie. Explique un homologue français, gérant la soirée.

\- Très bien. Dit-il simplement et s'installe sur une chaise.

Il attend une bonne demi heure que le Président Français viennent dans le salon Murat, les saluant. Ils partent ensuite pour la salle des fêtes et un silence régna. Blaine se mit à la droite du Président, et Santana se mit à côté de Blaine. Ils découvrent une femme au côté du Président, sûrement sa compagne, ils n'en savent rien et s'en moquent un peu. Ils s'installent juste après en même temps que le Président et commence à souper tranquillement, sans vraiment discuter. Observant les ministres, le premier ministre français et plusieurs personnalités de l'art français. Un peu plus tard dans le repas, ce fut le moment pour Blaine de faire un discours dans la langue du pays, soit le français. Il se lève et prend son verre à la main du cœur et commence son discours, doucement.

\- M. Le président, merci de votre charmant accueil et de votre visite de cette capitale par un tel magnifique. Nous évoquions ce matin, l'Histoire de nos deux Nations. Le symbole est fort, et notre amitié constructive depuis des centaines d'années. Nos deux Nations n'ont jamais eu de doutes ou de réflexions pour tenir la main de l'autre en moments difficiles. La France, est un pays très important pour les Américains. C'est un pays qui inspire et fait rêver les américains. Tout autant que la France, rêve des Etats-Unis. Nos ancêtres ont grandies ensembles, dans une même vision du monde. Nous avons combattu ensemble contre le nazisme, contre le terrorisme, nous nous battons encore contre. Mais s'il y a une chose certaine ce soir. C'est de la sincérité de nos dialogues et notre compréhension mutuelle. Notre solidarité et notre ouverture d'esprit, Monsieur le Président, permet à la France et aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique, d'être soudé, plus que jamais alors que le temps défile. Je tiens à remercier, ce soir, nos homologues communs qui, chaque jour travaillent ensembles afin de rendre la vie de nos citoyens, possible outre nos frontières. La France est un beau pays, ou il y fait bon vivre. Vive la France ! Vive sa République ! Dit-il sous les applaudissements.

Santana se penche à son oreille, cachant ses lèvres est le félicite à sa manière afin que personne ne puissent savoir ce qu'elle le lui dit. Une scène qui aura surement des répercussions et des spéculations les plus folles que la presse américaine et française se fera un plaisir d'entretenir abondement. Après son discours, le Président de la République se lève et lui aussi en fait un, un discours un peu plu long certes, mais tout aussi amicale et renouvèle par ses mots, divers contrats qui, resteront toutefois faire signer avant son départ. Le dîner passe de plus en plus et lorsque le repas se termine, quelques hôtes partent, et lorsque le minuit approche, Blaine se lève avec Santana et salue le président, amicalement et partent de la salle sous les applaudissements et regagne l'Hôtel de Marigny de la même façon qu'ils sont arrivés ici quelques heures plus tôt. Le reflexe à l'hôtel et de se déshabiller et partir sous la douche. Une fois fait, Blaine prit son téléphone et essaie de joindre Kurt, en vain à plusieurs reprises. Santana lit de plus en plus l'inquiétude de Blaine mais ne dit rien, préférant se mettre dans le lit simplement et attend de voir si son téléphone répond ou non. Blaine s'installe dans le lit en boxer, le téléphone à la main et attend, en restant assis dans le lit, espérant que Kurt le rappelle. Après plus d'une heure d'attente, son téléphone sonne enfin avec la photo de Kurt, il décroche aussitôt, réveillant Santana au passage sans faire exprès.

\- Hey Kurt !

\- Hey… Excuse-moi j'ai eu une rude journée et… Je n'ai pas plus te répondre, je suis vraiment désolé… Tu vas bien ? Demande Kurt à l'autre bout.

\- Oui, ça va… Je viens de réveillée San… Ah non elle s'est rendormit. Dit-il simplement.

\- Il est tard à Paris ? Demande Kurt.

\- Pas loin d'une heure trente du matin Kurt. Soupire Blaine.

\- Oh, je devrais te laisser te reposer, tu en as besoin en plus et… C'est un peu mal placée de ne pas te faire dormir alors qu'en plus avec le décalage horaire…

\- Kurt, je vais bien. Je voulais juste te raconter ma journée et entendre la tienne. Dit-il doucement en se glissant un peu plus dans le lit.

\- Oh, et bien… Je commence ou tu commences ? Demande Kurt.

\- Commence, qu'on ne s'endorme pas avec les affaires politiques. Dit-il en souriant. Enfin, moi, pour dormir. Dit-il en riant discrètement.

\- Et bien j'ai visité une école c'était géniale, les enfants m'ont fait des dessins, et m'ont fait quelques bisous, ils étaient adorables… Dit-il d'une voix mémorielle.

\- Géniale ! Commente Blaine avec un petit sourire.

\- Puis je suis rentré et on a fais quelques dossiers que tu m'as laissés et j'ai décidé de renforcer les forces armées à la frontières de la Méditerranée là où nous avons une flotte. Le Pentagone m'a donné le feu vert à cela. Dit-il simplement.

\- Je te soutiens dans ta démarche. Répond Blaine, simplement.

\- Et… Après et bien… J'ai reçu quelques sénateurs encore… Et ce con que tu m'as fourgué ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Le Texas oh il est sympa hein ! Rigole Blaine.

\- Oui il l'est bien sûr. Dit-il en ronchonnant. Enfin bref et toi alors ? Demande Kurt, simplement.

\- Petit-déjeuner avec Le Président, visite du Louvre et de la Joconde !

\- Mon Dieu je t'envie ! Grogne Kurt.

\- T'inquiète on ira quand on sera plus à la Maison Blanche ! Dit-il simplement. Et après j'ai été mangé… Attention ! A la Tour Eiffel !

\- Wow ! Il à fait ça ? Demande t-il.

\- Et oui, c'était géniale je me sentais comme un gosse…. Enfin tu as vues les photos Instagram quoi !

\- Et après ? Demande Kurt.

\- Le Centre Pompidou, un lieu qui est sympa à voir, mais ce n'est pas mon moment préféré. Il nous a fait passé par les plus beaux lieux de Paris j'en reviens toujours pas Kurt c'était tellement magique… Et ce repas tu n'imagines pas comment il était bon… J'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi, vraiment. Soupire Blaine.

\- J'y étais Blaine, j'y étais. Se contente de dire Kurt pour cacher sa déception.

\- Ok… Soupire Blaine à nouveau et fit silence.

\- Tout à l'heure j'irais voir Papa, on regardera ensembles les informations pour te voir à la télévision même si j'imagine qu'il s'est branché sur la chaîne qui à diffusé ton arrivée dans Paris et tout ça. Dit-il en riant.

\- Ton père est accro à nous quand on passe à la télévision ouais. J'espère que ça lui aura fait plaisir de voir que je vais bien… Heureusement que tu es là pour lui tu sais… Il n'aurait pas supporté que tu viennes avec moi, il aurait eu trop peur je pense.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Depuis ce qui t'est arrivé, moins tu peux prendre l'avion plus ton père est heureux, ce n'est pas une chose nouvelle tu sais… J'espère simplement que de me voir sourire a la télévision lui fera du bien et lui donnera également de la force pour qu'il quitte la clinique, rapidement. Dit-il simplement.

\- J'espère que Dieu t'entend de là haut et écoute ton souhait. Parce que je partage celui-ci aussi… Soupire Kurt.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… D'ici trois jours je suis à la maison et on pourra souffler toi et moi. D'ailleurs… On pourra voir, a mon retour ce qu'on devient, si on…

\- Je veux tout Blaine, tu m'entends ? J'ai assez… Attendus, je veux qu'on soit ensemble. Je ne veux pas me cacher.

\- Je sais Kurt, mais il va bien falloir qu'on soit distant, tu vas devoir… Résider chez toi, dans ton logement de fonction tout de même pour ne pas alerter les voisins et l'opinion publique… Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout cela maintenant tu comprends ? J'ai vraiment envie qu'on voit tout ça à mon retour. Pas par téléphone. Insiste Blaine.

\- D'accord... Je suis ok… On attend ton retour et on voit tout ensemble. D'accord, très bien… Soupire Kurt.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer… Je ne veux pas non plus qu'on perde de temps toi et moi, on en a assez perdus et… Le job nous en fait perdre bien assez comme ça. Dit-il simplement.

\- D'accord… Sourit Kurt.

Un silence s'installe un peu, Kurt quitte le bureau et part pour s'installer dans une autre pièce. Il s'amuse à jouer deux trois notes au piano pour que Blaine puisse comprendre où il se trouve. Kurt se mit au piano et soupire simplement.

\- Chante moi quelque chose Kurt, j'ai envie de t'entendre chante. Murmure Blaine.

\- Vraiment, enfin je veux dire… C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demande Kurt un peu surpris.

\- Oui Kurt. Fais le, pour moi… Exige simplement avec délicatesse, Blaine.

\- Très bien euh… Attend, je réfléchis quoi. Dit-il en riant.

\- Prend ton temps…

\- J'ai trouvé ne t'en fais pas… Bon allez, je me lance. Dit-il en raclant sa gorge.

 **What the world needs now is love, sweet love** **  
It's the only thing that there's just too little of  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
No, not just for some but for everyone**

Blaine ferme ses yeux et sourit en entendant cette chanson qu'il aimait beaucoup Durant son enfance. Une musique simple mais tellement romantique. Kurt l'accompagne au piano et donne une autre dimension à la musique.

 **Lord, we don't need another mountain  
There are mountains and hillsides enough to climb  
There are oceans and rivers enough to cross  
Enough to last until the end of time**

Kurt se moque d'être entendu, il joue et chante sans complexe, et se moque également de savoir s'il casse les oreilles de Blaine ou non, il chante simplement avec son cœur, transposant ses doigts sur le piano avec précision.

 **What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
It's the only thing that there's just too little of  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
No, not just for some but for everyone**

Blaine sourit un peu plus à ce passage qui est son préféré, il l'adore tellement cette chanson et la version de Kurt est tout aussi croustillante que celle de la chanteuse. Blaine baille de fatigue mais se force à rester éveiller jusqu'au bout de la chanson, s'il le peut.

 **Lord, we don't need another meadow  
There are corn fields and wheat fields enough to grow  
There are sunbeams and moonbeams enough to shine  
Oh, listen Lord, if You want to know**

Blaine écoute Kurt donner toute sa force dans sa voix pour cette musique. Il serre son téléphone contre son oreille pour ne pas perdre une seule sonorité et sourit toujours comme un fou amoureux qui se laisse enfin vivre.

 **What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
It's the only thing that there's just too little of  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
No, not just for some, oh but just for every, every, everyone**

 **What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
(Whoa, whoa, is love)  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
(Oh, oh, is love)  
What the world needs now is love, sweet love  
(Whoa, whoa, is love)**

Blaine s'endormit peu à peu au son de la musique et Kurt entendit la respiration faible de Blaine. Il décide alors de raccrocher et le laisse dormir, il aura d'autre occasion pour lui parler se dit-il. Au lendemain, une journée chargée attend Blaine, puisqu'il participe au défilé des forces armées française depuis les Champs Elysées. Il était à bord d'une voiture de l'armée, debout avec le Président français et salue la foule tout en étant escorté par des centaines de militaires qui défilent. Une journée incroyable et très surprenante de la flotte française pour l'armée. L'armée américaine est certes plus importante mais un tel défilé impressionne à chaque fois. Première fois que Santana ne participe pas au défilé, étant dans la tribune à observer le tout. C'est si bien orchestré, si calculer aux centimètres près c'est impressionnant. Le char arrive à la tribune, les déposants et le défilé commence un peu plus. Le défilé militaire est incroyable et époustouflant. Blaine n'en revient pas et en est presque, conquis.

\- Et voici… La Patrouille de France ! S'exclame le Président qui se lève.

Blaine fit de même et observe les fumées aux couleurs de la France se faire cracher dans le ciel parisien, quel magnifique drapeau de fumée. C'est aussi le signe que le défilée s'achève et que la négociation va entrer dans le vif du sujet puisqu'après cela. Ils retournent au Palais de l'Elysée pour entrer en négociation collective pour le bien des deux pays. Durant de longues heures ils discutent de la situation au Moyen Orient et obtienne un accord commun qu'ils partagent avec l'Allemagne et les autres membres de l'Union Européen. Blaine en vient aussi a un sujet important que lui a parler son ambassadeur.

\- J'oubliai… Monsieur le Président, l'éducation. Nos pays ont divers alliances avec les universités pour l'étude à l'étranger. J'aimerais offrir aux français un choix, plus large de choix universitaire. Tout autant que j'aimerais que la France en fasse autant. Afin d'entretenir un partenariat éducatif. Dit-il avec le sourire.

\- Oh et bien… J'imagine que ma ministre de l'éducation peut… Voir cela oui. Dit-il en hochant sa tête.

\- J'aimerais… Une certitude de cet engagement Monsieur le Président. Dit-il un peu plus autoritairement.

\- Et bien… Je peux le mentionner dans notre conférence de presse commune tout à l'heure si vous y tenez ?

\- Ce serait parfait, merci. Dit-il en souriant. J'ai quelques appels à passer… Je vous rejoindrais dans l'antichambre et nous irons aux pupitres ensembles. Dit-il en quittant le bureau avec son autorisation.

Blaine s'isole un peu plus loin et contacte Washington pour une affaire banale mais tout autant importante. Il discute rapidement avec Kurt, mais très furtivement tout de même puisque, mine de rien l'heure de la conférence sonne. Il rejoint le Président français au lieu de rendez-vous et se poste au pupitre respectif. Il met son oreillette et écoute dans sa langue le discours du Président, puis lui, se mit à fait son discours durant un quart d'heures également et répond aux questions.

\- Président Anderson… Le Vice Président Hummel à renforcer les troupes américaines en Méditerranée à votre départ sans pour autant dévoiler le motif réelle. Nous savons que la situation y est critique mais, pouvez-vous nous dire plus d'informations ?

\- Comme vous le dîtes, la situation est critique. L'afflux d'immigré clandestin est de plus en plus important. Le Vice Président à ainsi souhaiter renforcer nos troupes pour imposer le renvoi de ces immigrés chez eux. Les pays de l'Europe ne peuvent plus accueillir autant de personne. Qui plus est, risquent leur vie. La plupart décèdent au milieu de la mer, ce n'est pas acceptable. Nous en avons parlé avec le Président et nous pensons que c'est une sage décision, cela permet aussi de maintenir l'ordre au Moyen Orient après les récents conflits. Dit-il simplement.

\- Pensez-vous qu'une menace est à craindre à la suite des récentes menaces contre la Présidence Américaine et Française ? Demande une autre journaliste à Blaine.

\- Et bien… Le terrorisme n'est pas un fait nouveau. Nous le connaissons très bien. Nos politiques ont toujours été une menace. Nous avons toujours été une cible pour le terrorisme. Pour autant, nos services travaillent en étroite collaboration à la suite des récentes menaces, afin de protéger nos citoyens et nos politiques. Le Président et moi-même, attachons une grande importance à la sécurité de nos territoires ainsi qu'aux forces armées. Cela n'a rien de communiste comme vous, français aimé nommer la chose. Mais il s'agit simplement de prévention. Nos services de protection et de renseignement travaillent et nous n'en diront pas plus à ce sujet. Dit-il en souriant.

La conférence de presse continue avec des questions pour le président français, ce qui arrange un peu Blaine qui en avait marre de tout un tas de questions. A ce moment il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer à l'Hôtel de Marigny et se reposer pour demain, partir à Versailles, visiter le château, son parc et les dépendances et prendre l'avion pour rentrer. Paris est trop serrer à son goût et les enjeux politiques étant maintenant derrière eux, il ne lui tarde plus que la visite du Palais de Versailles. Comme chaque soir, depuis son arrivée à Paris, Blaine téléphone à Kurt pour faire un point sur la situation aux Etats-Unis et discuter simplement d'eux et de Burt. Plus qu'un jour et il rentre à Washington dans ce qui est malgré tout, sa maison. La Maison Blanche lui manque, son quotidien lui manque et la politique l'épuise vraiment. Il à hâte d'être à août pour profiter de son mois de vacance, plus que jamais hâte.

Le lendemain, dernier jour en France, il prit la direction au petit matin du Château de Versailles et commence sa visite par les galeries d'Arts et la visite de l'hémicycle de la République, ancien siège de la République. Des tableaux, des salles prestigieuses, jusqu'à visiter le premier étage, ceux des appartements du Roi et et la Reine. Pas une pièce ne lui est interdite. Des petits appartements, aux grands appartements, Blaine visite avec Santana l'intégralité du Palais, prenant une addiction pour les appartements de Marie Antoinette, moins royaliste que ceux du Roi, mais tout est si merveilleux.

\- J'ai toujours voulu voir cette chambre… Dit-il en touchant la rambarde d'or de la chambre de Marie-Antoinette.

\- J'en reviens pas c'est tellement plus beau en vrai… S'exclame Santana.

Blaine fit plusieurs photos de ses lieux préférés du château et découvre qu'une table l'attend dans la galerie des glaces. Le repas du midi, non non impossible et pourtant si. Le Président du Château l'invite à déjeuner dans le château, dans l'une des pièces les plus prestigieuses du château. Blaine vit un réel compte de fée et n'en revient toujours pas.

\- C'est magnifique… Dit-il tout le long du repas. Jamais je n'oublierais ce voyage… Dit-il à Santana.

\- Tu n'es pas seul dans ce cas Blaine, mais nous avons tout le parc avec les deux Trianon à visiter ! Nous sommes loin d'avoir finit. Dit-elle en souriant contre lui.

Le repas continue paisiblement et ils finissent par regagner les jardins du parc de Versailles, découvrant l'orangerie ainsi que les jardins du Roi, et s'engouffre dans les bosquets avec le Président et d'autres membres politiques présent sous ce grand soleil de Versailles, comme si Louis XIV, père de ce château éclaire sa présence. Ils marchent le long du grand canal afin d'arriver vers les domaines de Trianon. Une fois devant, ils pénètrent l'enceinte du Grand Trianon, tout en rez-de-chaussée, ils découvrent une facette de la Monarchie simple mais très agréable qui rappelle un peu les boiseries de l'étage privés de la Maison-Blanche. Blaine inspecte les tableaux et les meubles dont il adore la finition. C'est peut-être l'un des seuls visiteurs qui regardent autant les mobiliers de si près. Ils avancent pour autant dans la visite et se retrouve dans les jardins par la suite et marche vers le Petit Trianon juste en face.

\- Kurt aurait aimé être ici, ça lui correspond tellement… Soupire Blaine.

\- Tu pourras toujours venir ici avec lui un de ces jours, il en sera honoré et complètement fou. Dit-elle en souriant sur son épaule.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dis pour Le Louvre. Une fois que lui est moi nous ne serons plus à la Maison Blanche. Dit-il simplement.

Ils marchent vers Le Petit Trianon et visite son petit jardin avant d'entrer dans celui-ci et découvre non pas un manoir ou un château, mais une maison bourgeoise très simple mais extrêmement magnifique. Les pièces y sont simple et corresponde tellement au paradis qu'il avait lu sur Marie-Antoinette. Ils montent jusqu'au dernier étage et découvre toute l'intimité de la Reine, loin de Versailles. Un endroit si sobre et si calme. Blaine comprit pourquoi elle adorait ce lieu, il est si simple, et si beau… C'est sûr qu'à côté, Versailles est peut-être une bombe de dorure, mais Trianon à plus de charme. C'est certain.

Ils partent du Petit Trianon et découvre sur le chemin, le Temple de l'Amour ainsi que le Hameau de la Reine, des lieux magnifiques, mon Dieu qu'il ne s'en lasse pas le moindre du monde. Les lieux sont magnifiques et Blaine immortalise tout avec son téléphone en faisant le tri de temps en temps pour ne garder que les plus beaux clichés. Ils marchent vers le château désormais pour rentrer. Les discussions sont faibles et profiteuse du paysage majestueux qu'offre le domaine de Versailles. Devant le château attend avec la garde républicaine, la Cadillac One ainsi que la Citroën C6 du Président de la République. Ils montent les grands escaliers et passent sous la galerie des glaces pour quitter le château. Blaine et Santana prirent place à bord de la voiture présidentielle, la Cadillac One. La voiture suit alors celle du président français à travers l'agglomération de Versailles pour prendre la direction de Villacoublay où, le convoi pénètre et s'installe sur le tarmac au pied d'Air Force One, toujours imposant et en place.

La sécurité se mit en place un peu plus et le tapis rouge se déroule devant la Cadillac One puis les portes s'ouvrent laissant ainsi Blaine et Santana, descendre. Ils marchent au côté du Président Français qui les accompagnent jusqu'au pied de l'escalier d'Air Force One et s'échangent encore quelques mots.

\- Merci pour votre charmant accueil et je ne peux en être que satisfait. J'espère moi-même vous recevoir bientôt à Washington. Dit-il en serrant sa main.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi et pour les français. Nous espérons très sincèrement, obtenir des résultats prochains.

\- Nous restons en contacte évidemment. A très bientôt ! Dit-il.

Santana sourit et monte les escaliers en même temps que Blaine, saluant ainsi, une dernière fois, La France et s'engouffre dans Air Force One allant dans le bureau du Président et y attache leur ceinture. L'avion décolle rapidement après, partant dans le ciel de la France en direction des Etats-Unis d'Amérique après quatre jours d'absence dans le pays. Air Force One prend assez d'altitude pour qu'ils puissent bouger dans l'avion. Ils se détachent et Blaine observe les contrats signer, ses premières grandes réussites sur la scène internationale. Il en est totalement heureux. Il part dans son aile privée et s'allonge sur son lit et ferme les yeux. Il n'est certes pas tard mais l'impatience de revenir à Washington est la chose qui le fatigue le plus. L'avion s'élance pour ses six heures d'avions, gagnant une heure par une heure sur le décalage horaires, s'alignant parfaitement avec la future horaire, celle de d'habitude, celle de la maison, celle de Washington.

Les heures passent mais le trajet n'en est qu'à mi-parcours que Blaine reçut un appel sur la ligne cryptée de l'avion. Il se dresse et attrape le téléphone filaire de la chambre et marmonne son prénom et reconnu la voix de Kurt.

\- Hey Kurt !

\- J'espère que tu fais bon voyage. Demande t-il simplement.

\- Oui ça va, je suis au beau milieu de l'atlantique là… J'ai hâte de rentrer si tu savais… Soupire Blaine en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je sais… J'ai hâte de te voir moi aussi… Te redonner ton bureau que je n'aime pas vraiment. Vraiment il est trop spacieux à mon goût et surtout… Ce n'est pas le mien. Dit-il en riant.

\- J'imagine ouais… Tout s'est bien passé j'imagine puisque bon avec tout ce que tu me disais il n'y a pas eu de souci particulier et c'est tant mieux. Enfin bref… Tu es où là ? Demande t-il.

\- Je suis dans ton bureau, toujours j'attends de voir Marine One te ramener. Dit-il simplement.

\- Et bien tu vas devoir attendre encore un moment, je crois que j'ai au moins encore deux heures d'avion si je ne m'abuse. Dit-il simplement avec son petit rire narquois.

\- J'attendais le temps qu'il faudra, je ne suis pas pressé, en attendant je travaille quoi. Dit-il simplement.

\- Je sais. Et… Tu ne t'ennui pas trop ? Je veux dire, le temps n'était pas trop long ? Demande t-il.

\- Je travaillais tard le soir pour ne pas être trop tout seul donc je dirais que non, je ne me suis pas trop ennuyer, ça était quoi après… Le plus long ce sont toujours les dernières heures dit-on ! N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui c'est ce qu'on dit, ce sont toujours les plus longues. Je commence à en avoir marre moi personnellement d'être enfermée dans un avion là et ne pas toucher le sol. J'ai toujours peur que l'avion de crash en fait. Dit-il en riant.

\- Tu sais que tu ne risques rien !

\- Yep' je sais, mais parfois j'aime y penser, je dois être un peut trop masochiste de ce côté la pour penser a de telles choses.

\- Tu es simplement un idiot voilà tout. Conclu Kurt. Tu devrais te reposer pour arriver en forme ici, on va devoir faire un récapitulatif de…

\- Il n'y aura aucun récapitulatif avant demain Kurt. Ce soir je serais à Washington, et une fois que j'arrive il n'y aura que toi et moi. nous allons devoir longuement parler et les affaires d'Etats attendrons demain tu m'entends ? Nous avons nos propres affaires à régler. Tu as fais du bon boulot, ton récap' tu pourras toujours le faire plus tard. Marmonne Blaine.

\- D'accord euh… Très bien si c'est ce que tu veux, d'accord. Dit-il simplement.

\- Bon et bien… Je vais te laisser, je vais aller dans mon bureau et… Sûrement faire un rapide topo avec mes conseillers pour qu'ils t'envoient toutes les informations depuis Air Force One. Donc je te dis… à dans quelques heures ?

\- A dans quelques heures Monsieur Le Président. Grogne Kurt en raccrochant.

Blaine se recoiffe vite fait et sort de la chambre pour regagner le rez de chaussée de l'avion et part dans son bureau et fait rapidement, avec ses conseillers un rapide point sur les contrats signés et encore en attente de la présidence française. Une réunion qui dure une bonne heure malgré tout ce qui fait passer rapidement le temps alors que l'avion descend de plus en plus en étant prudent évidemment. Santana revient dans le bureau de Blaine lorsqu'il fut enfin seul et lui donne un café alors que ce dernier fixe le hublot en face de son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes ? Demande t-elle.

\- Les nuages, la liberté… Dit-il en étant pensif.

\- Tu sais… Je trouve ça chouette que nous soyons là… Au dessus des cieux. Combien de personnes auraient souhaité vivre ça ? L'aviation… C'est incroyable quand on y pense…

\- J'ai plus important en tête que de me soucier des gens qui aimeraient prendre l'avion mais ne le font pas par peur ou par manque d'argent Santana. Je suis ici c'est pour accomplir mon devoir, pas pour…

\- Rêvasser ? C'est pourtant ce que tu fais Dit-il en prenant place en face de lui.

\- J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison et d'aller voir Burt… De me poser dans mon lit à moi et… Tout simplement être chez moi, retrouver mon quotidien même si je sais que je vais devoir travailler demain, c'est éprouvant. On pourrait croire que les visites d'état sont une partie de plaisir mais c'est tellement loin d'être le cas. Tout ce que tu peux dire ou faire peut être préjudice à un contrat a un dialogue c'est tellement frustrant Santana…

\- Il n'y a que deux contrats en pour parlée encore Blaine relax, tu as extrêmement bien gérer tout cela et ta jeunesse en a fait pour beaucoup je pense. Ainsi que ta grande culture historique, et même si j'ai fais des faux pas. Ils n'ont pas été préjudiciables à ta présidence, à ta politique. La preuve il veut venir nous revoir cette fois-ci à Washington ! Il a été très content de toi et sache qu'il va le faire savoir à toute l'Europe ! Blaine tu es officiellement entrer comme diplomate à l'Europe, tu vas enfin avoir de l'écoute et une autorité suprême. C'est aujourd'hui que tu es devenu puissant pour eux. Crois moi tu peux être fier de ton voyage en France, tu as tout remporté. Dit-elle en attachant sa ceinture.

Il sourit aux paroles de Santana parce qu'au fond elle dit peut-être vrai. Il s'attache lui aussi et prend le temps de boire son café, l'atterrissage n'étant pas pour maintenant, mais pour tout de même très bientôt. Les contrats ainsi que les communiqués de presse parviennent d'Air Force One et son approche de la terre américaine est imminente. L'avion tourne alors sur deux Etats afin de se cacher du publique. Une technique nouvelle à la suite des attentats contre le Vice Président à Séoul. L'avion Air Force One entre dans le ciel de Washington et s'approche doucement de la piste d'atterrissage de la base militaire aérienne de Saint Andrews, au sud de la ville.

A partir de là, un convoi présidentiel se mit en place jusqu'à l'hélicoptère Marine One. Une jeep vint se mettre devant l'escalier afin de transporter plus rapidement le Président et ses membres. Blaine quitte l'avion Air Force One avec Santana et ses conseillers. Ils grimpent à bord de la Jeep et partent vers Marine One qui subit quelques dernières vérifications avant l'envol de quelques minutes. Une fois la vérification finie, ils montent à bord et attendent le signal de la défense aérienne. Aussitôt, deux mirages de l'armée sillonne les environs et dégage le périmètre de sécurité. Les trois hélicoptères prirent alors une altitude assez élevée pour ne pas être dans les radars au sol et surtout, ne pas être visible. Ils prirent doucement le chemin de la Maison Blanche.

\- Donc… Vous serez accueillie par le Vice Président avec le service de presse et après… le train train quotidien, rien de bien méchant. S'exclame un conseiller au protocole.

\- Oui j'imagine, après tout… On ne va pas embêter le président dès maintenant ce sera idiot. Dit-il en souriant.

Les trois hélicoptères identiques survolent le ciel de Washington et passe au dessus du Pentagone, faisant le tour de la ville au bon plaisir du Président lui-même. Marine One survole avec les autres hélicoptères d'escorte, les monuments en face de la Maison Blanche puis, il vient littéralement vers la Maison Blanche.

\- Marine One en approche, demande autorisation au Château de se poser.

\- Autorisation Marine One Accordée.

\- Bienvenue à La Maison, Monsieur le Président ! S'exclame-le pilote.

Blaine sourit simplement et regarde les deux hélicoptères partir dans un sens opposé pour rejoindre la base militaire tandis que Marine One lui, se pose doucement sur la pelouse sud de la Maison Blanche. Les gardes viennent faire une allée pour l'accueillir. Kurt lui arrive depuis la Blue Room, restant au balcon malgré le bruit énorme de l'hélicoptère et du vent qu'il procure. Marine One touche enfin la pelouse et ouvre sa porte. Santana descend en première et rentre à l'intérieur de la Maison Blanche, les conseillers sortent, et Blaine ne sort pas ce qui intrigue Blaine. Un garde fit appeler et regarde peu après Kurt.

\- M. Le Vice Président ! M. Le Président vous demande de monter !

Kurt fut surprit mais descend les escaliers et monte à bord de Marine One tout en saluant les gardes. Marine One reprit de la puissance et part dans le ciel de Washington avec une nouvelle escorte arrivant. Marine One navigue dans le ciel de Washington, simplement.

\- Hey… Marmonne Kurt timidement.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demande Blaine.

\- Non, non ça ira… Dit-il en devenant rouge.

\- Les pilotes ne nous voient pas, ne nous entendent pas. Il n'y à que toi et moi. Ils peuvent voler aussi longtemps que tu le désires. Dit-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi en fait, je… Je ne comprends pas. Explique Kurt un peu surpris.

\- Je t'ai dis qu'à mon arrivée, à Washington, nous prendrions le temps, toi et moi de discuter de ce que nous voulons, l'un et l'autre. J'ai pensé que… Faire ça ici, dans l'hélicoptère… Loin de tout le monde serait le mieux, et que… Que nous pourrions ainsi être à l'abri de tout, simplement toi et moi à discuter entre homme et adulte. Si j'aurais attendu et fait ça à la Maison Blanche, on m'aurait déranger sans cesse, au moins là, dans Marine One personne ne viendra, on a juste… A discuter et après on redescend.

\- Donc tu ne vas pas me faire l'amour ? Rigole nerveusement Kurt.

\- Kurt. Il n'est pas question de couché avec toi là. Je te parle simplement de dire qui nous sommes, savoir ce que l'un veut, ce que l'autre veut. Savoir les conditions, savoir tout. Simplement mettre les choses à plat pour… Nous protéger, et vivre ce que l'on veut vivre. Explique alors calmement Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

\- D'accord… Très bien… Murmure Kurt en lui embrassant subitement les lèvres.

Marine One survole le ciel de Washington alors que le soleil frappe les vitres. Ils en ferment les rideaux pour ne pas être gêné et firent un long temps de silence à simplement s'embrasser, ce qui en dit déjà long sur ce qu'ils souhaitent.

\- Les pilotes ont une heure. Après ils devront nous ramener par contre, Kurt. Murmure Blaine en fermant les yeux.

\- Une heure, ça sera suffisant pour que l'on fixe nos conditions à chacun et… Qu'on assure notre protection de vie privée. Sourit simplement Kurt en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Marine One reste dans le ciel de Washington simplement, escorté par les radars de la base militaire mais également par deux hélicoptère qui scrute les alentours et analyse le sol, même si, vue l'altitude rien du sol ne peut les atteindre. Blaine et Kurt se regarde beaucoup et ne parle pas vraiment finalement, ne sachant pas par ou commencer réellement.

\- Bon tu préfère que je commence Kurt ? Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir moins… Moins sous pression je vais moi, me lancer d'accord ? Et après c'est toi qui dira que ce que tu veux ! Dit-il en souriant.

Kurt acquiesce et Marine One part un peu plus en balade au même moment. Blaine lui observe Kurt et réfléchit à comment s'adresser à lui, pour poser les bases solides sans faire trop compliqué et sans trop non plus l'effrayer évidemment. Kurt attend impatiemment et finit par se servir un verre d'eau face à la timidité extrême et compulsive de Blaine qui n'a jamais été aussi gêné de toute sa vie. Pour autant Kurt arrive à le détendre au bout d'un instant et Blaine fut enfin, s'exprimer réellement sur ses sentiments qu'il ressent.

* * *

Chanson du chapitre : 

\- What the world needs now - Jackie DeShannon


	7. Chapter 7

Aujourd'hui c'est un jour un peu spécial pour l'aventure que je mène sur fanfiction. La semaine dernière il me restait encore quelques jours avant de pouvoir modifier définitivement (si je le souhaitais) les derniers chapitres de ma précédente fiction, ce dont je n'ai pas fais évidemment. Vous comprendrez par là que oui, mon interface ne me permet désormais que de voir les documents de White House Baby.

White House Baby est ma dernière, nous le savons tous et je ne sais pas, ça me fait extrêmement bizarre, car j'ai tellement enchaîné les écritures depuis plus d'un an que je voyais toujours un chapitre d'une autre, mais plus maintenant. Je crois que je réalise vraiment que c'est la dernière fiction, et je n'en suis pas triste au contraire. J'en suis fier.

Bref, ce n'était que pour l'anecdote, puisque cette fiction ne fait que commencer. Le septième chapitre s'ouvre sur une révélation, sur ce que nous attendons vraiment tous de toute manière. Il y aura vraiment plusieurs choses dans ce chapitre et j'espère que cela vous conviendra.

On laisse le côté politique dans ce chapitre, un côté qui reviendra évidemment. De plus, je viens de m'apercevoir que durant trois chapitres, il y aura une période estivales sans politique, juste eux donc ça risque de vous plaire, et cela sera pour le mois de juillet, un peu de patience ça arrive!

Vraiment, merci d'être là.

* * *

Kurt monte à bord de Marine One tout en saluant les gardes. Marine One reprit de la puissance et part dans le ciel de Washington avec une nouvelle escorte arrivant. Marine One navigue dans le ciel de Washington, simplement.

\- Hey… Marmonne Kurt timidement.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demande Blaine.

\- Non, non ça ira… Dit-il en devenant rouge.

\- Les pilotes ne nous voient pas, ne nous entendent pas. Il n'y à que toi et moi. Ils peuvent voler aussi longtemps que tu le désires. Dit-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi en fait, je… Je ne comprends pas. Explique Kurt un peu surpris.

\- Je t'ai dis qu'à mon arrivée, à Washington, nous prendrions le temps, toi et moi de discuter de ce que nous voulons, l'un et l'autre. J'ai pensé que… Faire ça ici, dans l'hélicoptère… Loin de tout le monde serait le mieux, et que… Que nous pourrions ainsi être à l'abri de tout, simplement toi et moi à discuter entre homme et adulte. Si j'aurais attendu et fait ça à la Maison Blanche, on m'aurait déranger sans cesse, au moins là, dans Marine One personne ne viendra, on a juste… A discuter et après on redescend.

\- Donc tu ne vas pas me faire l'amour ? Rigole nerveusement Kurt.

\- Kurt. Il n'est pas question de couché avec toi là. Je te parle simplement de dire qui nous sommes, savoir ce que l'un veut, ce que l'autre veut. Savoir les conditions, savoir tout. Simplement mettre les choses à plat pour… Nous protéger, et vivre ce que l'on veut vivre. Explique alors calmement Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

\- D'accord… Très bien… Murmure Kurt en lui embrassant subitement les lèvres.

Marine One survole le ciel de Washington alors que le soleil frappe les vitres. Ils en ferment les rideaux pour ne pas être gêné et firent un long temps de silence à simplement s'embrasser, ce qui en dit déjà long sur ce qu'ils souhaitent.

\- Les pilotes ont une heure. Après ils devront nous ramener par contre, Kurt. Murmure Blaine en fermant les yeux.

\- Une heure, ça sera suffisant pour que l'on fixe nos conditions à chacun et… Qu'on assure notre protection de vie privée. Sourit simplement Kurt en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Marine One reste dans le ciel de Washington simplement, escorté par les radars de la base militaire mais également par deux hélicoptère qui scrute les alentours et analyse le sol, même si, vue l'altitude rien du sol ne peut les atteindre. Blaine et Kurt se regarde beaucoup et ne parle pas vraiment finalement, ne sachant pas par ou commencer réellement.

\- Bon tu préfère que je commence Kurt ? Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir moins… Moins sous pression je vais moi, me lancer d'accord ? Et après c'est toi qui dira que ce que tu veux ! Dit-il en souriant.

Kurt acquiesce et Marine One part un peu plus en balade au même moment. Blaine lui observe Kurt et réfléchit à comment s'adresser à lui, pour poser les bases solides sans faire trop compliqué et sans trop non plus l'effrayer évidemment. Kurt attend impatiemment et finit par se servir un verre d'eau face à la timidité extrême et compulsive de Blaine qui n'a jamais été aussi gêné de toute sa vie. Pour autant Kurt arrive à le détendre au bout d'un instant et Blaine fut enfin, s'exprimer réellement sur ses sentiments qu'il ressent.

\- D'accord… Murmure t-il.

Blaine prit sa main et lui embrasse doucement puis repose ses yeux dans les siens, se perdant dans son regard comme une étoile dans un ciel si sombre, ne se guidant qu'à un seul satellite, le soleil. Kurt lui sourit simplement en retour ce qui, pour Blaine est beaucoup.

\- Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je réfléchis à qui je suis réellement et ce que nous sommes. Ce que tu es mes yeux, Kurt. Dit sans sourire. Le jour où… Il y a eu l'attentat à Séoul j'ai cru… Perdre un ami, un frère oui mais… Plus… Dit-il en souriant nerveusement. J'ai cru perdre la moitié de moi-même, Kurt.

Kurt lui sourit faiblement mais s'attarde à ne rien dire, pour lui éviter toute confusion ou tout simplement frein à son expression. Il veut tout savoir et le meilleur moyen et de ne rien dire, de ne rien demander.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur pour… Pour toi, que depuis ce jour j'ai su ce que tu étais à mes yeux, ce que tu représentes pour moi. Peut-être qu'il m'a fallu tout ce temps à pour réellement le comprendre mais, aujourd'hui. Je sais ce que je veux, et ce que je veux c'est toi, et rien d'autre. Dit-il les yeux brillant.

C'est dit. Voilà. Blaine s'est enfin livré sur ses sentiments et Kurt en sourit au bord de l'idiotie. Sa joie est visible et il se mit à rire nerveusement et regarde autour de lui, puis dans les hublots.

\- Je crois que c'est à moi… Bon… Souffle t-il en devenant moite. Si je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami… Tu sais c'est parce que… C'était toi pour moi, depuis le début… Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu…

\- Je t'attendais… Dit-il en soupirant simplement.

Blaine lui sourit simplement et un silence envahit Marine One. Blaine informe son souhait de retourner au « Château » et les militaires s'exécutent. Kurt fixe le paysage dans le hublot et vit une lèvre s'approcher de son oreille et lui murmure quelques mots…

\- Nous devons nous cacher, médiatiquement. Dans la Maison Blanche on ne risque rien, mais en dehors ce sera autre chose. On doit se cacher, tu le sais ? Soupire Blaine.

\- Je sais mais… Est-ce-que ça en vaux vraiment…

\- Le coup ? Demande Blaine en lui coupant la parole.

\- Oui… Soupire Kurt.

\- On ne saura jamais si nous ne testons pas tu sais… Soupire Blaine en l'embrassant tendrement.

Marine One se pose sur la pelouse de la Maison Blanche peu après l'échange, comme un signe ou tout se doit de s'arrêter. Mais non. Blaine prit la main de Kurt et descendent de Marine One ensemble, allant dans les appartements privés. Ils se postent autour d'une boisson chaude, sans être déranger bizarrement. Kurt se mit à rire subitement puis devient rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as, Kurt ? Demande avec un sourire Blaine.

\- C'est vraiment en train de se passer ?

\- Je crois. Sourit Blaine un peu perturbé.

\- Putain j'ai… Je…

\- Je vais t'imposer mes conditions pour nous protéger Kurt. Si elles sont de trop, on ne tentera rien du tout, est-ce que je suis assez clair pour toi ? Demande t-il en perdant son sourire si rapidement.

\- Euh… Bon, ok… Dit-il en faisant la moue.

Blaine changea de place et vint se poser en face de lui et le fixe droit dans les yeux en jouant avec sa cuillère dans sa tasse et ne cesse de regarder Kurt, comme une drogue. Une passion, une de ces dévotions dont on tombe vite amoureux.

\- Premièrement on évite les sorties publiques. Du moins aucun signe affectif.

\- D'accord. Répondit aussitôt Kurt.

\- Deuxièmement, on ne fait aucune photographie sentimentale de nous deux, aucun échange immortaliser.

\- Wow ok… Dit-il en tordant du nez.

\- Et dernièrement… Tu resteras à ta résidence la plupart des nuits, on évitera de dormir ensemble ici. Dit-il froidement.

\- Quoi ? S'exclame brutalement Kurt.

\- C'est ça, ou notre histoire sera éclatée au grand jour. Et je crois que c'est la dernière chose que tu voudrais. Dit-il en souriant narquoisement.

\- Très bien ok ! Ok… J'accepte parce que… C'est triste mais, c'est aussi…

\- Exaltant ?

\- Excitant. Préfère dire Kurt.

Ils s'approchent et s'embrasse sans complexe comme s'ils n'y avaient jamais eu de barrière auparavant, Blaine prend toujours ces devants là pour les baisers et, putain il sait bien manier sa langue dans une autre bouche c'est incroyable, divin et tellement bon. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne peut s'en lasser alors que cela ne fait que commencer. Kurt commence a glisser sa main sur le torse de Blaine et sous sa chemise, mais il vit une réticence. Blaine s'en écarte et stop tout, subitement.

\- Non. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Non ? Demande Kurt.

\- Je n'ai rien pour… Je n'ai pas de capote ok et je… C'est tôt. Trop tôt. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- On se connait, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas couché toi et moi… Nos tests de quand one st rentré ici on dit qu'on avait rien. Rappelle Kurt.

\- Même, Kurt s'il te plait… On a le temps, ne nous presse pas a nous envoyer en l'air, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas prêt de couché avec feu mon Meilleur-Ami. Dit-il simplement en l'embrassant.

\- Comme c'est trop tôt de dire…

\- Je t'aime ? Coupe à nouveau Blaine.

\- Ouais… Soupire Kurt.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi exigeant. On se le disait déjà en tant qu'ami alors… Tu as ma permission M. Le Vice Président. Sourit Blaine en faisant tomber Kurt de la chaise.

Des talons viennent vers eux. Des talons qui sont de plus en plus bruyant et les surprend. C'est Santana, son visage est apeuré et les garçons se relève aussitôt, rien ne la fait sourire. Blaine regarde rapidement Kurt et Santana s'avance un peu plus à eux, prenant la main de Kurt et le regarde en premier.

\- Santana qu'est-ce-que tu as… Demande t-il.

\- Nous devons aller à l'hôpital, tout de suite Kurt. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Pourquoi l'hôpital ne m'a pas téléphoné ? Demande t-il d'une voix bourru.

\- Ton téléphone était sur silencieux, Kurt avait son téléphone dans l'antichambre il a sonné alors… Dit-elle simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce-que… Papa il…

\- Kurt, ne perdons pas de temps, la voiture t'attend. Dit-elle en le lâchant de Blaine.

\- Mais… Blaine tu… Viens ? Demande Kurt en marchant.

\- J'arrive. Dit-il en les rejoignant.

Ils descendent en trombe des escaliers et quittent la Maison Blanche en vitesse, le convoi d'ores et déjà en place. La Cadillac On escorté de deux lourds Range Rover sombre quitte la propriété des Etats Unis d'Amérique pour prendre la direction de l'hôpital. Illégalité. C'est le mot qui décrit l'action du convoi. Ils arrivent tellement vite à la clinique. Kurt court dans l'hôpital et part vers le bureau des infirmières qui l'interpelle avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

\- Dîtes moi ce qui se passe…. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrive ! Je veux savoir ! Hurle t-il.

\- M. Hummel, nous ne devons parler qu'à…

\- Je suis là. Dit-il en refermant son blazer.

\- M. Le Président… Monsieur Anderson pardon… Veuillez nous suivre je vous prie. Dit l'infirmière alors que Kurt se décompose.

\- Laisse moi venir ! Dit-il méchamment.

\- J'en ai pour deux minutes. Dit-il et entre dans la chambre avec les infirmières.

Blaine entre dans la chambre et découvre Burt plus que jamais épuisé. Il s'installe devant le lit et écoute l'infirmière. Rien n'est bénéfique et peut-être que la promesse sera elle, rompu. Toute montre bien que Burt est en phase terminale, terminale. C'est une histoire de jours, d'heures, mais la semaine… Peut-être qu'il ne la verra pas venir. Burt est cadavérique pratiquement. Non, il l'est. Sa peau grise et ses joues si creuses, ses cheveux quasiment inexistant.

\- Combien de temps ? Demande t-il.

\- Moins d'une semaine. Dit-elle.

\- Transférer le cette nuit à la Maison Blanche. Ordonne Blaine.

\- Monsieur, vous êtes Président de ce pays, je le conçois, mais le transporter le tuerait sur le champ. Hélicoptère, ambulance… Bouger d'ici le tuera. Insiste l'infirmière.

\- Faîtes le ! Ordonne t-il plus méchamment.

\- Non. Dit-elle simplement. Je vais vous laisser, nous allons suivre le processus de l'endormissement dès demain. Nous l plongerons dans le coma petit à petit et son système respiratoire et cardiaque cessera d'émettre. Dit-elle. Voulez-vous que…

\- Je lui dirais, ce sera tout, merci. Dit-il méchamment.

Elle le laisse seul et l'infirmière acquiesce à Kurt qui entre comme un bourrin dans la chambre et fut heureux d'entendre le bip de la machine, son père est encore vivant et il vint se poser sur le lit pour l'embrasser, lui parler pensant que ce n'était qu'une frayeur, bien loin de la réalité. Blaine hésite, le visage de Santana est froid et lui ordonne de dire la vérité. Une vérité douloureuse pour tous mais qu'ils vont bien devoir entendre. Il hésite de longues minutes, de trop longues minutes…

\- Hein Blaine ? Il va venir à la Maison…

\- Non… Dit-il faiblement.

\- Non ? Demande Kurt. Mais tu…

\- Burt va s'endormir demain Kurt… Il va…

\- Il va quoi ? Demande t-il en fixant Blaine.

\- Je… Burt… Ton Papa… Va… S'endormir de force demain, pour lui éviter de souffrir. Il t'entendra Kurt mais il ne pourra pas te répondre. Il dormira de plus en plus et... Rejoindra ta maman après. Dit-il de façon à ce que ce ne soit ni trop triste ni trop directe.

\- Il va mourir… Demain ? Demande Kurt en se décomposant.

\- Il dormira, il ne va pas mourir, il dormira. On va lui éviter qu'il souffre en fait… Dit-il en baissant les yeux au sol.

\- Je vais attendre… Dehors… Murmure Santana les laissant seuls.

Une fois partie de la chambre, Santana s'installe sur un siège non loin et les attend. Kurt lui regarde son père, lui caressant la joue et ne peut imaginer dire au revoir à son père, son seul parent désormais. Lui qui sera désormais bientôt qu'un orphelin si jeune. Il se mt à pleurer un peu plus et Blaine n'osa pas aller vers lui, laissant simplement Kurt pleurer, parce qu'après tout, c'est tellement normale d'en pleurer.

\- Papa… Promets moi de… Bats toi je t'en supplie… Répond moi je… Papa… Pleure Kurt.

\- Il dort profondément Kurt. Il a eu une forte dose de morphine, il… Il ne se réveillera peut-être plus.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir ? Demande t-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Dort ici, cette nuit, et avant la piqure de demain tu pourras lui faire tes adieux et… Devenir accompagnant jusqu'au dernier souffle. Soupire Blaine.

\- Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas lui dire adieu… Dit-il en pleurant.

Blaine se lève et le sort du lit et part dans la salle de bain s'isoler avec lui. Kurt se lâche et sanglote contre Blaine qui s'efforce d'être lui, impartial, pour Kurt, pour Burt. Blaine lui sèche ses larmes au bout d'une heure de sanglots. Ils sortent de la chambre et Kurt s'installe dans un fauteuil. Blaine lui fixe l'heure et commence à se préparer pour partir. Une voix rauque vint rompre le silence dans la chambre, Burt se réveille enfin, bizarrement malgré le fort dosage, il est là.

\- Heey… Murmure Kurt en regardant son père.

\- Bonsoir les gamins… Dit-il très faiblement.

\- J'allais partir… Répond Blaine en lui prenant la main et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu vas partir… Murmure Burt.

\- Oui… Je vais te dire… Au revoir… Dit-il les yeux brillant mais avec un large sourire.

\- Au revoir…. Au revoir ? Demande calmement Burt.

\- Tu sais… On dit que ce n'est jamais bien long… La notion du temps se perd dans certain endroit qu'on découvre, un endroit sain et aimant. Dit-il en l'embrassant simplement.

\- Tu viens me voir…. Commence doucement, faiblement Burt.

\- Bientôt… Je ne sais pas quand mais… On se reverra. Dit-il avec un faible sourire.

\- Je suis fier… De toi Blaine… Soupire Burt.

\- Je te laisse avec Kurt, il a beaucoup de chose à te dire. Sourit tristement Blaine allant dans le couloir.

Kurt s'agrippe à son père et ne cesse de pleurer. Burt ne dit rien, grommelant parfois mais finit par devenir autoritaire, une dernière fois peut-être…

\- Kurt.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs… Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi tu es celui qui me reste… Je t'en supplie bats toi ! Dit-il en pleurant.

\- Raconte moi ta journée d'accord ? S'il te plait… Souffle Burt.

\- Mais Papa…

\- Kurt… Soupire Burt.

\- D'a… D'accord… Dit-il en reniflant tentant de se calmer.

Après quelques minutes de sanglots, Kurt se mit à raconter son aventure de la journée, les documents administratifs, quelques appels et surtout le plus grand détail de la journée, le retour de Blaine et Marine One, son vol. un vol simple mais qui leur permit de se retrouver. Il lui dit absolument tout, ainsi que les conditions de la relation ce qui amuse faiblement Burt si vite épuiser.

\- Donc vous êtes…

\- Ensemble… On commence oui… Dit-il en rougissant.

\- Ce n'est pas un commencement, ça fait bien longtemps que vous l'êtes. Depuis votre parcours universitaire et politique. Depuis le jour où vous avez fait collocation fiston. Dit-il en toussant.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle…

\- Je vais bien Kurt… Dit-il sil lui caressant la main. Je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué, tu devrais rentrer… Dit-il en toussant à nouveau.

\- Je vais rester ici… Je ne veux pas partir Papa, non je… Je reste !

\- Non. Dit-il froidement. Tu rentreras à la maison, ça te fera du bien. Je n'ai pas envie d'être déranger ce soir. Dit-il en toussant encore un peu plus.

\- Mais…

\- Que tu partes, ou que tu restes… Je vais partir Kurt…

\- Je veux simplement profiter de toi au maximum avant… Dit-il en commençant à pleurer.

\- Dieu n'accorde pas souvent aux gens l'opportunité de se dire au revoir… Estimons nous heureux que… Que ce soit possible et… Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Bien sûr Papa… Dit-il en reniflant.

\- Alors écoute moi bien… Je te guiderais, je te surveillerais de là-haut ! Je te ferais ta petite maison pour toi et Blaine d'accord ? Dit-il en souriant ce qui fit rire Kurt.

\- Ok… Dit-il en riant et se collant à lui aussitôt.

\- Je t'aime fiston…

\- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Papa… Pleure Kurt dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent là, de longues humides sans se dire quoi que ce soit, et vient les adieux. Kurt se lève et embrasse son père, restant là à le fixer un long moment dans un parfait silence. Burt finit par fermer ses yeux et Kurt l'embrasse une dernière fois en se retournant et partit de la chambre. Lorsque le verrou de la porte résonne son père murmure trois mots. « je t'aime » et s'endort quasiment aussitôt, si éprouvé et si fatigué. Blaine le laisse s'appuyer à lui pour sortir de l'hôpital et reprirent la direction de la Maison Blanche avec une précipitation bien moins importante. Le trajet fut pour autant, très rapide. Santana monte à l'étage pour s'enferme dans ses deux pièces privées, sûrement pleurer. Blaine lui, conduit Kurt à la Blue Room, salon de musique et l'installe sur le canapé juste en face du piano et observe Kurt, tremblant toujours autant.

\- Tu veux que… Je joue ?

\- Façon tu allais jouais… Dit-il en reniflant.

\- Tu sais je… Je ne pensais pas que les choses iraient si vite aujourd'hui. Dans tous sens je parle. Je sais qu'une chanson ce n'est… Que dalle… Je suis incapable de te dire que c'est un beau jour parce que c'est faux et je… Je veux juste te jouer quelque chose, pour toi et pour… Burt. Dit-il d'une voix émotive.

Il s'échauffe les doigts et finit par jouer une musique bien triste, évidemment. Kurt l'observe faire, toujours vêtu de son costard cravate de Président et souffle. La musique est bien triste rien qu'aux premières notes.

 **If you wait for me  
then I'll come for you  
Although I've traveled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart**

Le rythme est très lent, fortement lent même. Kurt écoute chaque mot avec envie même si son esprit est ailleurs. Il sait que la chanson est un message, un réel message d'amour. Il ne l'explique pas, mais de toute manière la chanson elle le fait savoir, alors il en laisse apparaître un petit sourire d'encouragement.

 **If you think of me  
If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart**

Oui, la mélodie est triste mais finalement, la chanson est tellement douce et les paroles en sont tellement remplies d'amour et de tendresse que son rythme mélancolique n'en est que des plus réduits. Kurt sourit de plus en plus en voyant que Blaine y donne toute sa force dans cette chanson. Peut-être que c'est le mieux que de l'encourager.

 **Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting**

 **If you dream of me  
L like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart**

En fait, la chanson est peut-être vraiment plus un hommage à Burt qu'à eux deux, ou alors… C'est vraiment mélangé. Kurt s'en pose la question en même temps, mais n'empêche, il n'en perd pas un seul instant de cette fabuleuse mélodie qu'il commence à sincèrement aimer. Blaine l'a toujours transporté dans un autre univers lorsqu'il est au piano, mais il ne saurait dire pourquoi, cette fois c'est tellement différent et tellement parfait. Kurt vint alors s'assoir a côté de Blaine, sur le banc du piano et laisse sa tête se collé à son épaule.

 **Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting**

La voix de Blaine est plus prompte et part un peu plus dans les hauteurs, donnant un tout autre sens à la musique. Pour autant elle en reste pas moins, magnifique et une pure addiction pour l'oreille. La chanson est sûrement bientôt finie pour qu'il change sa voix…

 **I've longed for you  
A and I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are**

 **Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting**

Son hurlement final est tellement poignant, déchirant, dévastateur, tant d'adjectif pourrait qualifier cela. Kurt se resserre contre lui et lui embrasse la joue simplement, pensant que seule, le piano guidera la musique désormais, mais non il s'en trompe. Il reste encore quelques paroles et Blaine les chantent plus doucement encore, comme un soupir final, un dernier mot… Burt.

 **Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise  
If it's one that you can keep  
I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me**

 **And say you'll hold  
A place for me  
In your heart… A place for me… **

**In your heart…**

La musique s'achève et Blaine relâche le clavier sans pour autant quitter son pied de la pédale, maintenant le son dans la pièce et laisse Kurt l'embrasser à nouveau. Profitant de l'instant d'être seul pour ne pas à être embêter. Blaine se lève et tire Kurt de là, allant dans une autre pièce mais cette fois-ci, à l'étage, dans une chambre isolés, celle de Lincoln, une pièce que personne n'ose vraiment toucher, ni y dormir. Pour autant, Blaine y fait allonger Kurt et lui monte dessus, tout doucement après avoir verrouillée la porte de la chambre, enfin les deux portes. Il l'embrasse tendrement et ne dit rien.

\- Je… Blaine… Murmure tristement Kurt.

\- Je sais que je me contredis… Mais putain… J'aime pas te voir… Comme ça je veux… Je veux te rendre heureux, je veux…

\- Blaine… Ne fais pas ça si t'en a pas envie… Je… On peut attendre… Dit-il les yeux larmoyant.

\- Je veux te faire oublier la douleur, je veux te rendre heureux… Dit-il en le fixant simplement.

Un silence envahit la pièce et ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Blaine fini par être tiré par sa cravate et Kurt lui colle l'oreille à ses lèvres et il lui fredonne…

\- Fais-le… Fais-le…

Il l'embrasse simplement et dégage tout les vêtements haut de Kurt puis dégage les siens et le met debout. Il lui fait glisser son pantalon et lui embrasse la cuisse alors que Kurt se mord les lèvres. Blaine lui retire avec ses mains son boxer et Kurt l'aide, soulevant ses jambes pour s'en détacher. Aussitôt après il fut glisser sur le lit et Blaine le remonte un peu plus lui embrassant les lobes d'oreilles et le cou.

\- Blaine… Blaine… Soupire de soulagement Kurt en fermant les yeux.

\- Laisse-toi faire d'accord… Simplement toi… Dit-il doucement en lui attachant les poignets avec sa cravate. Je veux te faire plaisir, te faire oublier… Dit-il en lui embrassant le torse doucement.

\- Oh… Ok… Siffle t-il doucement en se retenant de rire de plaisir.

Blaine descend sur le torse de Kurt et joue avec ses tétons qu'il entrelacent dans sa langue qu'il tourne sans cesse pour le faire frémir, ce qui arrive. Une manière différente de se connaître. Ils se laissent faire plaisir simplement, doucement et tendrement.

\- Blaine…

\- Shhhh… Insiste Blaine en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Laisse moi te faire du bien…

Kurt ne dit rien de plus et laisse Blaine descendre sur ses abdominaux puis sur son entrejambe et ses lèvres vinrent vite sur son bout qu'il embrasse et répète le cycle. Lobe d'oreille, ventre, mâchoire, lèvre, sexe. Il finit par prendre la verge d'ores et déjà droite de Kurt en bouche et le pompe doucement tandis que Kurt se cambre de plus en plus tout en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Continue, ne t'arrête pas… Exige t-il d'une voix qui s'estompe de plus en plus due à l'excitation.

Blaine grogne contre lui et ne s'arrête pas. Posant sa main sur ses abdos finement dessiné. Il fait alors tourner sa langue contre lui et fait des vas et vient avec sa tête, gardant en main l'extrémité de son sexe qu'il raffole déjà tant.

\- Putain doucement ! Gémit Kurt. S'il te plait… Moins fort je veux… Je veux tenir… Dit-il en se pinçant la lèvre.

Son souhait fut pris en compte. Blaine ralentit ses mouvements et s'inflige quelques biffle pour exciter Kurt un peu plus, grognant de plaisir et il remonte à lui. Blaine lui embrasse les joues, les lèvres, lui mordillant quelques fois la lèvre et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je veux moi aussi… Jouer de toi… Soupire Kurt en baissant les yeux.

Blaine acquiesce et le détache. Kurt le pousse alors contre le matelas et lui embrasse le cou tout en lui mordant la peau en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire de marques. Blaine en soupire de soulagement et le sentit descendre le long de ton thorax, allant directement à son abdomen. Kurt glisse son menton contre les abdos de Blaine qui se contracte à son passage, et l'observe sourire. Kurt lui embrasse chaque bosse formant ses abdominaux.

\- Putain… T'es déj fou d'eux… Rigole Blaine.

\- Je te matais sous la douche. Dit-il.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Grogne Blaine en sentant son pantalon lui glisser.

\- Je t'observais dans la douche à chaque fois… Dit-il en lui embrassant l'intérieur des cuisses.

\- Mhm… Kuurrtt… Grogne t-il doucement en souriant de bonheur.

\- Shhh… Tais-toi… Exige Kurt.

Kurt lui embrasse la verge déjà joyeuse depuis le tissu de son boxer, ce qui fait trembler Blaine dans tous les sens, puis il fait glisser avec ses dents, le boxer et embrasse ses testicules doucement. Blaine sourit doucement et se laisse dompter simplement, puis une main vint jouer avec et… Les lèvres. Les lèvres de Kurt vinrent à son extrémité et l'embrasse en longueur puis s'enfonce dans une gorge étroite. Kurt y va dès le début avec une gorge profonde. Blaine en eue le souffle coupé et vint griffer Kurt, sur son bras.

\- Détend-toi… Supplie Blaine en parlant à lui-même, oralement.

Kurt accentue la fellation avec sa langue et finit par se dégager de son érection peu après pour fixer Blaine droit dans les yeux et tâtonne ses fesses sur son bout.

\- Hanwww… Grogne Blaine en sentant la friction.

Kurt sait ce qu'il fait, il s'ouvre le rectum par des tâtonnements doux. Il y va progressivement et son rectum se détend doucement, et il s'empale sur Blaine tout aussi doucement que son entrée s'ouvre. C'est un échange, un corps à corps désormais puis, il arrive au bout et ne bouge plus. Ils grognent en même temps, fermant les yeux et sourit juste après par pure plaisir.

\- Embrasse-moi… Ordonne Blaine en attendant Kurt.

\- Je t'aime… Soupire Kurt contre ses lèvres et lui embrasse.

Blaine sourit contre les lèvres de Kurt et lève son bassin pour provoquer les premiers vas et vient en Kurt qui se crispe, puis, se détend tout doucement grâce à l'échange de lèvres, et de langues qu'ils se font. Kurt grogne contre Blaine et se laisse faire appréciant la maîtrise de Blaine dont il ne connaissait pas. Ils se découvrent tout doucement, découvrant peut-être les seules parties dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'un de l'autre, le sexe. Simplement le sexe. Ils n'avaient jamais pratiqué, ils s'étaient vus nus. Mais jamais ils ont fait quoi que ce soit sous l'étiquette de meilleur-ami, de frère adoptif. Ils sont simplement là à vivre l'instant présent, oubliant le malheur qu'est la fonction des deux, oubliant la tragédie qui les attend, le décès de Burt. L'échange dure, et perdure parmi la tendresse des bisous et des vas et vient contre Kurt. Blaine n'atteint évidemment pas la prostate de Kurt, ne le connaissant pas encore et ne faisant que simplement, baiser pour oublier l'effroyable journée. Ils s'adonnent à un doux plaisir qu'est l'échange sexuel. Une main vint serrer la verge de Kurt tout à coup, Blaine. Il commence les vas et vient en rythme avec ceux dont Kurt est infligé analement et ne se séparent pas. Ils s'embrassent et reste le front collé à l'autre.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes Kurt finit par jouir contre le torse de Blaine tandis que lui tremble de plus en plus. Il sait que sa libération est proche et il ne veut pas émettre sur son rectum de peur de lui infliger une potentielle maladie sexuellement transmissible même s'ils sont tous les deux célibataires et sans problème apparent. Il se détache de Kurt et se libère contre son torse, mélangeant ainsi leur sperme. Ils jouissent quasiment en même temps dans un silence simple mais toujours aussi agréable. Kurt essuie silencieusement Blaine et se couche contre son torse, doucement en caressant son bras, tendrement.

\- Merci… dit-il tout doucement, l'air timide.

\- Je t'aime tellement… Répondit Blaine. Je suis officiellement, addict à ton corps… Kurt… Dit-il en souriant grandement.

\- C'est parfait alors. Sourit doucement Kurt en fermant les yeux contre Blaine.

\- Tu vas devoir rentrer… Soupire Blaine en caressant le dos de Kurt.

\- Pitié… Ne me fais pas ça… Pas avec ce qui se passe avec Burt… Je t'en conjure…

\- Très bien pour cette fois-ci… Mais après… Soupire t-il.

\- Après on fera les règles oui mais pas ce soir… Je ne suis pas capable de bouger il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas fait l'amour… Rigole t-il doucement.

\- Tu veux qu'on reste ici ? Dans cette…

\- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit aussitôt Kurt en se redressant.

\- C'est la Lincoln Room tu le sais ça ? Demande t-il.

\- Et alors ? Je m'en fous, j'ai baisé dans son lit. Dit-il en riant.

\- Approche… Répondit simplement Blaine et lui embrasse ses douces lèvres déjà addict à elles aussi…

Ils s'embrassent de nombreuses fois et se regardent simplement sans vraiment discuter. Ils préfèrent communiquer par le touché ainsi que par le regard. C'est pour eux une communication qui sera importante, le regard. Bien loin de pouvoir vivre comme un couple normal pour cela pour éviter un mouvement de contestation de la chambre du Congrès et notamment des républicains et de la presse médiatique. Trop d'enjeux sont en jeux s'ils viennent un jour à se déclarer ensemble. Le Congrès pourra exiger la démission du Président et de toute son administration. Les diplomaties avec les différents pays risquent d'être vue différemment et cela provoquerait une montée de la haine en puissance et des conflits éclateraient éventuellement, bref le secret est le mieux.

\- Est-ce-que j'ai été à la hauteur de tes espérances, M. Le Président ? Demande faiblement Kurt.

\- Parfaitement je dirais M. Le Vice Président. Vous êtes indispensable à cette administration et à ma personne, vous l'êtes encore plus qu'il n'y à simplement quelques heures. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- C'est tout ce dont je voulais entendre, M. Le Président. Avoir votre confiance et votre sentiment… Dit-il en lui faisant un câlin.

\- Kurt je… Dit-il simplement en souriant. Je…

\- Tu ? Tu as un semblant de regret ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Tu as peur que je n'ai pas aimé ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- Ouais… Avoue tristement Blaine.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Tu as été toi aussi excellent. J'ai aimé… Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ils se firent une énième accolade et ferment les yeux pour se reposer enfin. Après un long voyage, après une longue et pénible journée. Kurt ne tarda pas à s'endormir, contrairement à Blaine, toujours aussi pensif. Burt. Lui qui l'a recueilli après la tragique perte de ses parents lors des attentats du World Trade Center ce fameux, Onze Septembre deux mil un. Une date horrible pour Blaine, une date qui l'a conduit à se faire adopté par Burt. Burt est comme son second père, c'est lui qui l'a toujours elevé finalement, c'est lui qui lui a tout fait connaître, et aujourd'hui il est à l'article de la mort. Son cancer gagne le combat, et Burt, si fatigué rend les armes. C'est triste cela dit, mais c'était également à prévoir, Burt n'aurait jamais guérit, et ça, Blaine le savait pertinemment.

Quand, c'est la question. Personne ne sait exactement quand cela aura lieu, s'ils seront ou non présent. Blaine pense également, tout en même temps aux obsèques. Kurt étant le seul enfant, c'est à lui de se charger des funérailles à Lima, mais jamais il n'aura cette force. Il se dit d'ores et déjà que c'est lui, qui devra tout organiser et voir avec les Eglises pour l'accueillir, la cérémonie et l'enterrement. Blaine a toujours su une chose ; le souhait de Burt à être enterrer proche d'Elizabeth, son unique épouse, mère de Kurt à Lima, dans la fosse familiale. Il n'arrête donc pas de penser pour Kurt, le soutenir tout en faisant de telles démarches. Mon Dieu que ce sera compliqué il en a déjà conscience c'est énorme… Pour autant, il finit par fermer ses yeux pour arrêter de réfléchir alors que la nuit toujours tranquillement. Il se tourne en poussant un peu Kurt et trouve le sommeil peu après.

Personne ne vient le déranger, personne pas même Santana, ayant bien compris qu'ils s'étaient renfermés. Pour autant, le téléphone portable de Blaine vient à sonner les réveillant tout les deux. C'était le Trésor, un bâtiment administratif juste à côté où, un employé de la Maison Blanche été et lui informe d'une situation qui requiert son attention. Il s'étire tout en écoutant l'appel en entendant les bips d'alertes de la East Wing. Il acquiesce et raccroche tout en embrassant docilement Kurt.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait ? Marmonne t-il.

\- Un otage américain. Dit-il simplement en se rhabillant.

\- Oh merde… Où ça ? Demande t-il.

\- En Afrique… Par un groupe d'extrémiste quoi… Il y a une réunion de crise dans quelques minutes. Souffle t-il.

\- Oh je… Je comptais aller voir Papa avec…

\- Je suis désolé Kurt mais… Moi je dois rester ici, si tu veux y aller alors vas-y d'accord ? Dit-il simplement en se tournant vers lui.

\- Non. On ira ensemble, je veux que tu sois là avec moi d'accord ? Insiste doucement Kurt.

\- Kurt… Vas-y. On ne sait jamais. Dit-il simplement en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Blaine se lève et finit de vêtir sa tenue d'hier, toute façon il n'a pas le temps encore de se changer donc au pire… Et il n'est pas sale donc voilà. Kurt fit de même et ils sortent de la Lincoln Room ensemble. Une fois au pied de l'escalier de Cross Hal, ils se regardent simplement. Les conseillers arrivent et traversent la East Room allant vers la West Wing. Eux s'échangent un simple baiser et s'observent en toute simplicité.

\- Alors tu y vas ? Demande Blaine doucement.

\- Tu me conseilles quoi ? Demande Kurt un peu perdu.

\- Vas-y, je ferais ça… Et… La famille avant toute la politique, quelque soit l'évènement, va rejoindre ton père, il va avoir besoin de toi quand ils vont l'endormir. On s'appelle, ou… Tu rentres comme tu veux. Soupire Blaine.

\- Je vais rester jusqu'à ce qu'il l'endorme et après je reviendrais ici pour me changer les idées… Soupire t-il.

\- Ok… On se tient au courant. Dit-il.

Kurt regarde Blaine partir vers la West Wing avec quelques conseillers tandis que lui sortit par les portes officielles ou la Cadillac One l'attendit d'ores et déjà. L'un partant pour les soins palliatif, l'autre en cellule de crise pour trouver une solution à l'otage de la nuit. Une matinée qui commence donc mal pour l'un comme pour l'autre, dépourvu de sentiments malgré une nuit parfaite entre parenthèse. Blaine s'installe dans la cellule de crise, la Situation Room et on lui fait état de la situation.

\- Martha Stew, journaliste de la grande chaîne d'info s'est vue mitraillée avec le convoi de presse et… Ce qu'on sait c'est qu'elle fut kidnappée par le groupuscule de la région. Notre armée sur place fouille par les voies aériennes les possibles traces d'elle et du groupe terroriste toutefois on ne trouve rien pour l'instant.

\- Le Pentagone est en marche et travaille en étroite collaboration avec les forces françaises et britannique sur place également. Commente Santana.

\- A quand remonte le kidnapping ? Demande Blaine.

\- En tout ça fait quatre heures maintenant. Répond Santana.

\- Et nous n'avons aucune image satellite pour les tracer ? Demande t-il.

\- Il y a beaucoup de montagnes, de grottes surement, c'est impossible à savoir, les montagnes sont si épaisses qu'on ne peut pas savoir où ils sont.

\- Evaluer la vitesse des 4x4 ?

\- Déjà fait… Nous avons alors un périmètre mais, est-ce bon… Allons savoir !

\- Je veux qu'on prévienne sa famille, et je demande à ce que nous envoyons des drones fouiller les moindres recoins. Madame Lopez, je demande également à ce qu'en votre nom, le Pentagone nous informe de toutes ses démarches et à mon feu vert le plus complet pour mener cette mission à bien. Dit-il simplement.

\- Bien Monsieur le Président. Dit-elle simplement.

Il quitte la Situation Room et part dans son bureau au dessus. Kurt revient deux heures plus tard en allant aussitôt voir Blaine, s'installant dans le bureau ovale avec lui et Santana qui revient quasiment en même temps du Pentagone. Ensembles ils font un rapide point de la situation pour Kurt et discute des autres affaires en attente, histoire de changer les idées de Kurt, un peu plus serein et plus confiant avec lui-même. Peut-être que le fait de savoir que Burt dort et ne souffre plus et qu'il ne se sentira même pas partir est pour lui une forme d'assurance totale.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va bien se passer. Pour elle, comme pour Burt. Finit par dire Blaine.

\- J'espère que Dieu te donnera raison… Je suis si fatigué si tu savais… Souffle t-il.

\- Je m'occuperais de toute la démarche administrative Kurt. D'accord ? Informe Blaine.

\- D'accord… Soupire t-il simplement en étant un peu plus rassuré.

\- Bon… J'ai une visite à faire donc je vais aller prendre votre avion pour aller… A Los Angeles ! Putain j'adore cette ville ! Je reviendrais du coup bah… Demain ! Dit-elle en se levant pour les embrasser.

\- Oh… Attend ! Attend mon téléphone sonne. Marmonne Blaine.

\- Ah, ta des amis ? Demande Kurt en souriant.

Blaine se lève et s'écarte d'eux, se mettant face à la baie vitrée de son bureau et écoute une fois douce et apaisé lui parler. Lorsque la personne se présente il comprit aussitôt et mit le haut-parleur. Kurt se retourne et le fixe un peu bizarrement.

\- Nous sommes voilà… Surprise de cette rapidité mais… Voilà… Nous avons administré le produit à votre père et… Il s'est endormi, définitivement. Il est parti. Dit-elle doucement.

\- Est-ce-que… Il a… Demande Blaine.

\- Burt n'a pas souffert et n'a rien sentit, ça s'est fait dans la continuité de son sommeil, il n'a absolument pas souffert, son cœur s'est arrêter de battre doucement, rapidement quand même mais il n'a pas souffert. Toutes mes condoléances M. Anderson.

Il raccroche l'appel en voyant que Kurt tremblait comme un fou, il se rue sur lui et le serre dans ses bras et sentit les larmes de ce dernier couler contre son épaule. Santana vient à l'accolade également, pleurant un peu elle aussi.

\- Shh… C'est fini Kurt… Shhh… Murmure Blaine en lui caressant l'arrière crâne.

\- Papa… Pleure t-il contre son épaule.

Burt s'est éteint après avoir fait ses adieux la veille à ce qui était ses enfants, les laissant seul désormais face au monde cruel de la politique et des médias, seul, orphelin désormais sans plus aucune famille, désormais seul maître de leur conscience et de leur vie. Libre mais si dévasté. Plus rien ne peut être comme avant désormais, absolument plus rien. Kurt est tout simplement inconsolable, Blaine lui verse sa première larme...

* * *

Chanson du chapitre : 

The promise - Tracy Chapman


	8. Chapter 8

Une semaine. Une semaine maintenant que Burt dort profondément, mais encore dans sa dernière maison. Une semaine. Un délai plutôt long mais compréhensif, le temps de faire les papiers, de contacter un prêtre… le rapatriement du corps, bref tout était compliqué. Kurt était inconsolable. Blaine n'osa même plus le toucher de peur de l'effrayer ou de le voir partir en larme d'un minute à l'autre. Ils prirent Air Force One avec Santana, en direction de Lima, Ohio. Kurt n'a voulu personne pour l'enterrement de son père, personne si ce n'est que ceux qui lui sont le plus chère, Santana et son meilleur ami, son petit-ami, Blaine.

Kurt resta dans la chambre de l'avion pendant tout le voyage tandis que Blaine et Santana eux, d'ores et déjà en habit de deuil étaient dans le bureau afin de faire quelques affaires importantes. Ils finissent par mettre un terme à la réunion et partent à l'étage de l'avion trouver Kurt, couché sur le lit, l'air pensif. Santana vint se mettre au pied et Blaine monte sur le lit, collant son torse au dos de Kurt et l'enroule dans ses bras musclé, broyé dans ses manches.

\- Hey petit bonhomme… Dit-il doucement.

\- Hey… Dit-il encore plus faiblement que Blaine.

\- On… On ne fera qu'un aller… retour Kurt…

\- Non. Dit-il contre l'oreiller.

\- Non ? Demande Blaine.

\- Je veux plus… Plus revenir, je veux… La maison. Je veux ma maison. Dit-il en serrant encore plus l'oreiller.

\- Ok très bien, mais seulement pour cette fois Kurt. Marmonne Santana. Vous devez être en sécurité maximale. Rappelle t-elle.

\- Ça te convient Kurtsy ? Demande Blaine en lui caressant l'abdomen.

\- O… Oui… Couine t-il en évitant de pleurer.

\- Très bien, je vais faire le nécessaire je vais vous laisser… Dit-elle en quittant la chambre doucement.

Blaine se resserre un peu plus contre Kurt et ne dit plus rien. Kurt lui verse quelques larmes tout en sanglotant d'anxiété. Air Force One lui, approche de la base militaire de l'Ohio. Le trajet n'est pas vraiment long, même s'il l'est quand même, de toute façon tout semble être d'une durée digne de l'éternité en ce moment donc, ce n'est pas quelques heures d'avions qui vont changer la donne. Une fois qu' Air Force One touche le tarmac militaire, la berline transportant le corps de Burt, et la Cadillac One se mirent en place. Le convoi funéraire est plus grand grâce à la sécurité des motos et des voitures. Ils montent à bord de la Cadillac One et s'engouffre hors de la base militaire, prenant la direction du cimetière de la ville, dans la périphérie de Lima, à l'abri des regards indiscret plus ou moins.

\- La zone sera… quadrillée vous serez… Enfin, nous serons seuls. Soupire Santana.

\- Parfait… Répondit faiblement Blaine, fixant le paysage depuis la fenêtre de la voiture.

\- Rien ne peut être normal ? Même pour dire au revoir à mon père… Déplore Kurt.

\- Le souci Kurt, c'est que, tu n'es pas seulement Kurt Hummel et Blaine n'est pas seulement ton mec… Vous êtes les deux hommes les plus puissants et influent du monde. Vous ne pouvez pas être sans escorte, sans protection. Vous aurez une protection toute votre vie, dit toi bien ça… Soupire Santana.

\- De toute façon Kurt… C'est mieux ainsi. Conclu Blaine en laissant Kurt poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Un silence envahit la voiture. Santana consulte quelques informations avec son téléphone High Tech pendant que Kurt se repose au bras de Blaine, fixant lui, le paysage défilant devant lui. Le convoi s'engage sur une autoroute et fonce à tout allure dans cette grande voie jusqu'à la destination finale. Kurt glissa quelques mots de temps en temps, mais son humeur n'est vraiment plus la. Plus il s'approche du cimetière plus il devient pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude et plus il se tut.

\- La sécurité est là-bas, tout est quadrillé… Personne ne sera à l'horizon, on sera seulement nous trois avec l'homme de Dieu. S'exclame simplement Santana.

\- Tant mieux… Soupire Kurt en se redressant.

Le convoi arrive enfin à hauteur du cimetière et s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Pour autant, seul la voiture de transport va jusqu'au bout. Les garçons avec Santana marchent en suivant le camion de transport jusqu'à la tombe ouverte. Le prêtre les attend ici. Ils le saluent et se mette face à lui alors qu'on dépose le cercueil en chêne sur la plateforme. Le prêtre commence alors son sermon tandis que Kurt se tient dans les bras de Blaine, les yeux aux bords de lâcher. Une messe, une bénédiction courte puisqu'ils ne sont pas croyant. Enfin, Burt ne l'étais pas vraiment même s'il aimait croire en une vie après la mort.

\- Que Dieu t'accueille Burt, que Dieu te protège désormais.

Ces paroles qui résonnent comme la fin du discours du prêtre alors que le cercueil descend. Kurt se mit à genoux et pleures toutes les larmes de son corps en observant le cercueil tombant dans le sol. Blaine le retient de ne pas tomber avec le cercueil et lui embrasse le crâne tout en lui caressant le dos. Une scène horrible pour Santana qui s'efforce de rester là même si sa simple envie et de fuir en courant. Blaine reste près de Kurt et une fois debout, et sans le prêtre dans les parages, il l'embrasse tendrement sur ses lèvres pour le détendre, et pour se calmer lui-même. Burt n'est plus officiellement et c'est un déchirement pour tous. Pour autant, Blaine se doit d'être fort pour Kurt se dont il s'efforce de faire même si les choses ne sont pas simple, puisqu'il en verse quelques larmes tout en serrant Kurt dans ses bras de plus en plus.

\- Vient, on va aller à la maison d'accord ? Murmure Blaine contre Kurt.

\- Oui… Oui je… S'il te plait. Dit-il en se serrant contre lui.

Les trois amis sourient avec grande difficulté et retournent vers le convoi de la présidence américaine et prirent la direction, toujours en silence de la ville de Lima, plus précisément au quartier où se trouve la maison de Burt. Lorsqu'ils y arrivent, Ils furent non pas escorté mais simplement guider jusqu'à la porte même s'ils connaissent bien le lieu. Blaine remarque quelques changements, notamment des fenêtres et des portes, tout y est blindées désormais. Après quoi ils s'installent dans le salon tous ensembles avec une boisson servis et reste là sans rien dire, un peu choqué, et surtout triste.

\- C'est tellement plus la même chose ici désormais… Soupire Kurt.

\- Tu veux vendre ? Demande Blaine.

\- Je pense que cela arrivera… Je m'y sens bien mais… Ce n'est plus pareil sans lui, je veux dire elle manque… De vie, elle manque de… De lien de parents… Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Dans tous les cas, vous ne reviendrez pas à Lima une fois votre mandat terminés, je veux dire, vous irez ailleurs. Vous ne resterez pas dans un trou à rats comme ça c'est évident. Marmonne Santana vers eux.

\- Je pense juste que… Rester ici c'est vivre dans le passé et je… Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de cela dans ma vie. Je pense que c'est préférable de ne pas rester dans le passé… Je… Oui je suis triste, je me sens horriblement mal, mais je sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je sois aussi triste…

\- C'est exactement ça ! Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt.

\- Tu en penses quoi Blaine ? Franchement… Tu crois que je devrais vendre ? Demande t-il en soupirant.

\- Je pense ce que tu dis sur le passé, tout ça… Après, vendre, c'est trop tôt pour toi surement de te poser cette question. Je pense que tu devrais prendre ton temps à ce sujet. Nous n'avons pas non plus une montre qui nous indique ce que nous allons devoir faire pour notre vie privée. Tu fais ce que tu veux, cette maison porte ton nom désormais tu le sais. Dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

\- Tu as aussi raison… Dit-il en soupirant.

\- J'aimerais tellement sortir en bar… Marmonne Santana.

\- Et moi donc… Ajoute Kurt.

\- Alors… Allons-y ? Demande Blaine.

\- On ne peut pas et puis… Par respect pour Burt, n'y allons pas ce jour. Dit-elle un peu perplexe à l'interprétation des médias à ce sujet.

\- Vous savez quoi ? On va simplement rester ici pour aujourd'hui et… Après on s'en va pour Washington. Je pense que le mieux à faire c'est simplement de profiter hélas, de la situation pour… Se détendre et se retrouver, se reposer avec nous même. Marmonne Blaine.

Ils savent un peu tous que Blaine n'a pas entièrement tord. Depuis c'est retour à Washington alors autant profiter de ce temps loin de la politique pour souffler un peu et… Se trouver, comme un bilan. Kurt alla dans son ancienne chambre, mais fut rapidement rejoint par Blaine arrive à sa hauteur en souriant.

\- Tu te caches ? Demande Blaine.

\- J'étais venu pour… Me reposer je suis tellement fatigué… Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Tu veux que je parte ? Demande aussitôt Blaine.

\- Non ! Implore alors Kurt, Blaine. S'il te plait, reste j'ai… Je n'ai pas envie d'être comme qui dirait, seul tu vois… J'ai besoin de quelqu'un près de moi et c'est toi que je veux… Tu veux bien… Rester ? Demande Kurt un peu confus.

\- Ok, très bien… Je reste dit-il en posant son cul sur le lit et regarde Kurt s'allonger doucement.

Un silence envahit la chambre, du moins l'ancienne chambre de Kurt. Il ne se contente que d'une chose, détendre Kurt en lui caressant la cheville la plus proche de lui. Kurt se détend un peu plus mais ne s'endort pas, son esprit n'en a pas la tête. Blaine finit au bout de plusieurs longues minutes d'attraper la guitare de Kurt encore dans cette chambre et gratte ses doigts contre les cordes, commençant à lui jouer ce qui est une sérénade peut-être. Kurt rouvre les yeux en le voyant faire et ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire simplement.

 **You say love is what you put into it  
You say that I'm losing my will  
Don't you know that you're all that I think about?  
** **You make up a half of the whole**

La musique est douce et la voix de Blaine se calibre bien sur la sonorité des mélodies que fait la guitare. C'est simple mais appréciable, agréable. Kurt se redresse légèrement dans son lit pour mieux observer encore, Blaine qui garde la tête baissée sur ses doigts.

 **You say that it's hard to commit to it  
You say that it's hard standing still  
Don't you know that I spend all my nights  
Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home?**

Santana arrive au même moment, sans faire de bruit et se poste au pied du lit, de l'autre bord pour ne pas gêner Blaine qui s'adonne à une musique. Il a ce don pour connaître tant d'instrument et ne jamais faire de fausse note que cela en devient fascinant.

 **If only New York wasn't so far away  
I promise the city won't get in our way  
When you're scared and alone,  
Just know that I'm already home**

Kurt sourit agréablement au refrain, voyant et profitant de la divine douceur de la voix de Blaine. Lui qui chante si bien, tous types de chansons, Kurt en est fou. Blaine à ce don pour le faire voyager et lui donner l'appréciation à la musique. Ils se sourient tous mutuellement en observant Blaine se concentrer de nouveau sur une nouvelle partie de la chanson.

 **I say that we're right in the heart of it  
A love only we understand  
I will bend every light in this city  
And make sure they're shining on you**

Son timbre de voix vient de changer et Kurt ne l'avait jamais entendu c'est incroyable. Il en est réellement amoureux c'est officiel se dit-il dans sa tête, observant toujours les réactions de Santana tandis qu'à côté, l'autre est au plus haut point de la concentration.

 **If only New York wasn't so far away  
I promise the city won't get in our way  
When you're scared and alone,  
Just know that I'm already home**

Kurt sourit de plus en plus, prêt à pleurer de joie, cette musique est si belle, sa signification si romantique malgré tout. Putain ce n'est pas un bon jour pour lui mais ce que cet instant peut lui être tellement bénéfique. Kurt se redresse un peu plus, désormais en position du lotus pour regarder Blaine s'adonner dans ce qui approcha, la fin de la chanson peu à peu…

 **When life takes its own course  
Sometimes we just don't get to choose  
I'd rather be there next to you  
Promise you'll wait for me, wait for me  
Wait 'til I'm home**

Mon Dieu, sa voix. Santana observe Kurt tout aussi abasourdit que lui. Blaine tient les notes vraiment hautes et c'est incroyable. Sait-il donc réellement tout chanter ? C'est bien une question qui se pose mais bon sang, quel talent… Il est clair que s'il n'avait pas fait politique, une carrière à Hollywood aurait été parfaite pour lui, Kurt en est convaincu.

 **All I have is this feeling inside of me  
The only thing I've ever known**

 **If only New York wasn't so far away  
I promise the city won't get in our way  
When you're scared and alone,  
Just know that I'm already home**

Sa voix s'éteint peu à peu, comme une fin, parce que c'est sûrement la fin de cette chanson. Une fin simple mais douce…

 **If only New York wasn't so far away  
I will be there every step of the way  
When you're scared and alone,  
Just know that I'm already home  
Just know that I'm already home**

Ils se sourient tous les trios et se laissent tombés sur le lit au côté de Kurt. Ensemble ils regardent le plafond sans réelle attraction à côté, simplement là à fixer un plafond et pensée de plus en plus. Blaine joue avec les cheveux de Kurt tandis que Santana elle commence à s'endormir sur eux, paisiblement. La pièce est très calme et ils aiment ça. Blaine finit par prendre la main de Kurt et le conduit dans la salle de bain en laissant ainsi Santana seule, dans la chambre à dormir.

\- Mais hey… Pourquoi tu nous enfermes à clés ? Demande Kurt.

\- Parce que je veux te baiser sous la douche ? Dit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement tout en le déshabillant.

\- Bl… Blaine… Pas… Pas aujourd'hui souffle t-il en le repoussant.

\- Ça te changerait les idées Kurt… Soupire Bryan.

\- Je sais mais s'il te plait… Pas ici… Pas… Pas maintenant, je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. Dit-il en restant dans ses bras.

\- Alors laisse moi te laver dans la baignoire ? Dit-il en le mettant à poil et se déshabille juste après.

\- Ai-je le choix ? Demande t-il en souriant.

\- Pas vraiment. Avoue timidement Blaine.

Il fit couler l'eau juste après et laisse Kurt se mettre dans la baignoire en premier, puis vient son tour. Il alla donc derrière le dos de Kurt et le laisse se coucher contre son torse. Avec l'éponge, Blaine arrose le torse de Kurt et commence à lui passer l'éponge sur le corps, doucement pour ne pas l'exciter ni lui faire de mal.

\- Tu es doux… Murmure Blaine.

\- Ne t'arrête pas s'il te plait…. Demande doucement Kurt.

\- Pourquoi ? Enchaîne Blaine en l'épongeant.

\- Parce que ça me fais du bien, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes… Soupire t-il.

Il continu alors dans son élan de gentillesse et de douceur envers Kurt qui soupire de soulagement à plusieurs reprises à la suite des mouvements doux de la main de Blaine le long de son corps. Il n'en eue pas d'érection mais il en profite énormément, c'était incroyablement parfait après une journée aussi monstrueuse et une semaine de pure douleur. Blaine ne s'en rend pas compte, peut être, mais en tout cas une chose est certaine. Il fait de grand effort pour que ça marche entre eux, et même si ses gestes sont parfois, pour ne pas dire trop souvent banal, ils sont là et intéressant.

\- Je t'aime… Lui murmure Blaine à l'oreille, lui embrassant la joue.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Blaine… Répondit simplement Kurt esquissant un large sourire sur son visage.

Ils restèrent dans la baignoire un long moment à simplement se toiletter doucement, enfin du moins, à subir les coups d'éponges humides de Blaine parce que rien n'ira plus loin. Tout est si doux, peut-être un peu trop au goût de Blaine mais au moins, Kurt est paisible, détendu et présent mentalement tout autant que son corps l'est. Après une heure de bain ils finissent par sortir et Kurt se laisse se faire sécher par son petit ami qui en profite également pour le rhabiller comme s'il était un enfant dont il fallait prendre soin. Parce qu'au fond, Kurt est un peu comme son enfant oui et c'est ça aussi qui est un peu mignon dans le tout.

\- Merci… Le lui dit Kurt en rougissant un peu plus.

\- Pas de quoi… Tu veux… Tu veux manger ? Je vais commander quelque chose si tu veux. Dit-il en se rhabillant lui-même.

\- S'il te plait, je voudrais bien… Une pizza.

\- Très bien…. Je vais aller passer commande alors… Dit-il en lui baisant la joue.

Blaine laisse Kurt en plan dans la salle de bain et part pour faire une commande de pizza au salon avec son téléphone portable. C'est après une trentaine de minutes qu'il descend en compagnie de Santana et se retrouve autour du canapé pour manger la pizza tous ensemble avec quelques sourires qui s'esquisse le long de leur visage plutôt radieux en ce funeste jour.

\- Oh putain… Soupire Santana.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Demande Blaine.

\- Rien rien il faut que je regarde quelque chose je… Dit-elle un peu en panique.

\- Dis nous ce qui se passe ? Demande Kurt en se penchant pour l'observer.

\- Une photo de vous circule, c'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Bah et alors ? Demande Blaine.

\- Et alors ? Vous vous embrassez sur cette photo ! S'exclame Santana.

Kurt se plonge dans les yeux de Blaine et tous se lancent un regard. Mon Dieu est-ce une photo volée dans le parc de la Maison Blanche ? Une photo prise dans un snack à Washington ou pire encore à Lima ? Non. Impossible que ce soit Lima c'est trop tôt enfin, peut-être pas mais si. Si c'est trop tôt ils ne sont la que depuis quelques heures, c'est surement faux.

\- Tu as vus l'image ? Demande Blaine.

\- Non, non évidemment… C'est ce que j'essai d'avoir… Justement pour voir si… Montage ou non. Dit-elle.

Cela ne pouvait pas arriver dès maintenant, non c'est impossible pas de pression médiatique d'ores et déjà, non… C'est sans aucun sens réelle, c'est totalement fou, non c'est impossible. Ils préfèrent tous les trois se dire que c'est surement un canular, un montage de personne pour une campagne de publicité en faveur de la légalisation des droits homosexuelles. Chose de sûr cette nouvelle qui n'est pour le moment pas encore vérifiée ni validée tombe extrêmement mal et les plongent dans un malaise commun, celui de la crainte qu'hélas ce soit une réelle photographie.

\- On va devoir rentrer à Washington, dès ce soir. Dit-elle en dévisageant Blaine.

\- Quoi mais… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Kurt, si toutefois cette photo est… Réelle tu imagines les conséquences ? On va devoir démentir et crier que c'est un montage photo. Souffle Blaine.

\- Donc on… On part ? Demande Kurt un peu déboussolé.

\- Santana c'est le mieux ? Demande Blaine un peu déboussolé à son tour.

\- C'est préférable de gérer tout ça depuis Washington que depuis une simple maison. Dit-elle en se levant.

\- Mais et je… Commence Kurt.

\- On aura tout notre temps pour revenir ici je t'en fais la promesse. Soupire Blaine en levant Kurt avec ses mains.

Santana s'occupe de téléphoner à la base militaire pour que la préparation d'Air Force One s'effectue et eux, quittent la maison aussitôt en s'engouffrant dans la Cadillac One au bord de la route. La berline part sans grande escorte en direction de sa base militaire. Un silence lourd envahit la berline de la présidence américaine, comme un malaise énorme. Ils savent tous, les conséquences diplomatique et nationale si cette histoire éclatent au grand jour. Kurt serre instinctivement la main de Blaine et lui murmure…

\- Je suis tellement désolé… Soupire t-il.

\- On s'en fout Kurt, on s'en fout. Que ce soit une vraie ou une fausse, je m'en fous tu m'entends? Nous avons autre chose plus important à régler et… On ne peut même pas se reposer après un pareil jour. Il faut que des fils de putes réussissent à nous photographier… S'exclame t-il, sur les nerfs.

\- Nous aurons plus d'information à bord d'Air Force One Blaine, nous aurons une image et… On sera en contacte avec les services secrets. Dit-elle simplement.

Blaine n'en revient quand même pas. Sa vie privée est bafouée. On manque de tuer Kurt, son père d'adoption décède, et le jour de son enterrement, des gens viennent tout faire basculer avec un cliché dont il n'a pas encore vu la contenance, ni rien. Son envie de démissionner n'a jamais été aussi grande. Bien sûr il s'y attendait au fil du temps, mais de là a ce que tout tombe le même jour, non. Pas le moindre du monde bien au contraire. Blaine soupire et ne dit pas un seul mot de tout le trajet, totalement épuisé à l'avance et de devoir supporter le regard de jugement des autres. Parce que oui, tout est une question de présidence, d'honorabilité mais également d'égocentrisme. Peu savent pour lui et sa sexualité. Vraiment peu et… C'est quelque chose dont il a honte. S'envoyer en l'air avec Kurt le décomplexe de plus en plus mais le souci reste la… Il n'est pas fier de celui qu'il est sexuellement. Il ne s'accepte pas et cela n'est pas un fait nouveau pour Blaine, parce que c'est comme ça depuis toujours.

La Cadillac One arrive sur le tarmac et ils descendent, allant aussitôt dans l'avion et s'installe dans la celle de crise d'Air Force One. Ils furent aussitôt mit en contacte avec les services secret de la présidence qui explique très rapidement et succinctement la situation qui est en cours.

\- Des clichés de vous sortent sur internet en compagnie du Vice Président… Proche. Très proche de vous. Dit-il simplement.

\- J'ai besoin de voir les clichés. Souffle Blaine un peu paniqué.

On leur montre des images de Blaine tout souriant avec Kurt dans ses bras prise semble t-il dans des restaurants et… Dans la pelouse de la Maison Blanche, sûrement depuis les grilles du fond. Mais aucune montre une image où ils s'embrassent, sauf une, une photo montage publicitaire. Mon Dieu qu'ils se sentent soulagés malgré tout mais n'en font rien paraître. L'homme depuis la vidéo conférence les regardent un peu froidement et se racle la gorge.

\- M. Le Président. Avez-vous une relation avec le Vice Président ici présent ?

\- Il est mieux d'être honnête. Ajoute Santana en soupirant.

\- Putain… Souffle Blaine en cachant son visage.

\- Oui. Oui nous avons une relation… S'exclame Kurt en fixant la caméra. On ne veut pas que les gens soient mis au courant, c'est un ordre commun. Toute situation qui fera état de ma relation avec le Président… Devra être immédiatement intercepté, et détruite.

\- M. Le Président, vous confirmez les propos de M. Le Vice Président ?

\- Je… Je confirme… Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Très bien. Nous allons… Mettre en place des mesures avec vous si… Si vous tenez à ce que ce soit… Secret. Ajoute l'Homme.

\- Nous vous recontacterons, du moins moi. Et… On fera un point ensemble afin de… Mettre en place des dispositions plus profond et… Protéger la volonté du Président et de son Vice Président. Répond Santana.

La visio conférence s'achève ainsi et tous, quittent cette salle de réunion pour partir dans le bureau et se détendre. Fort heureusement ce n'est que des mains liées et des sourires mais la chose est là. Il ne va pas en falloir plus à la presse pour s'en accaparer et… Imaginer des choses sordides. De toute manière elles ont déjà fait le tour du Monde en quelques heures. Le drame est déjà en cours. Depuis Air Force One ils sont loin de se douter que ces photos passionnent déjà la presse et les populations du monde entier.

\- On n'a pas à s'inquiéter alors ? Demande Kurt.

\- Je ne crois pas, vraiment ce ne sont pas des photos très… Concrètes pour eux donc ça va aller.

\- On a juste du dire ce qu'il en est… Marmonne Blaine.

\- Ouais mais valait mieux le dire, car ils vont filtrer tout ce qui traînera sur internet à votre sujet désormais et c'est vraiment le mieux pour vous. Croyez-moi… Soupire Santana.

\- Je te crois mais je n'en reste pas moins des plus perplexes et gêner… Je te rappelle que je n'aime pas parler de qui je suis intimement, peu savent réellement ce que je suis. Je… Je… Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que je suis gay voilà. Dit-il en se vautrant dans son fauteuil de président, derrière son bureau.

Le malaise de Blaine se sentit alors ils changent volontairement de sujet afin de penser à autre chose. Burt, non. Mieux vaux éviter pour Kurt ça le rendra encore plus triste et sera une cible trop simple. Un matin d'été par exemple. Parlant des vacances qui approchent, une excellente idée de sujet puisque c'est quelque chose qui concerne un peu tous le monde, les vacances.

\- J'irais à Hawaï… Marmonne Kurt. Du coup… Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul là-bas. Sourit-il vers Blaine.

\- Tu sais ce n'est pas énorme non plus, ce n'est que quelques jours… Après retour au monde des affaires. Soupire Blaine en le fixant simplement.

\- Moarf, vous avez des goûts de merde. Dit-elle en souriant pour les charrier.

\- Au moins, on sera loin et… La presse ne sera pas là. Dit-il tout simplement.

\- On verra… Dit-il à son tour.

L'avion continue son escale en direction de la capitale du pays. Tout est différent d'il y a quelques heures. Kurt perd de nouveau sa jovialité entre grande guillemets pour repenser à aujourd'hui. Blaine arrive vers lui tranquillement en entourant ses bras contre lui. Il l'embrasse.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demande t-il doucement.

\- Mal… Tout tombe d'un coup, je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer… Dit-il en reniflant.

\- Je sais… Dit-il doucement en embrassant son cou. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple, mais… Ne te préoccupe pas des médias d'accord ? Santana va s'en occuper pour nous, toi et moi nous avons besoin de… Souffler d'accord ? Pour Burt…

\- Est-ce-que tu crois au paradis ? Demande t-il en fixant les nuages par le hublot.

\- Euh bah…

\- On verra… Dit-il simplement en voyant l'hésitation de Blaine.

Le vol passa tranquillement et ils arrivent rapidement à la base militaire de Saint Andrews où ils prirent un hélicoptère, Marine One qui les conduit jusqu'à la Maison Blanche. Ils sont déjà, malheureusement, de retour à la vie réelle, trop vite. Bien trop vite. Les garçons partirent avec Santana à l'étage privé et se vautre dans les canapés avec une bière. Kurt lui, reste nostalgique, pensif pour ne pas dire déprimer. Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment pas, et personne ne se force, bien loin de là. Santana finit par leur souhaiter bonsoir et les laissent intimement dans le salon ovale. Une fois seul, les garçons s'embrassent langoureusement sans aller pour autant plus loin.

\- Et si… Et si l'affaire éclate au grand jour ? Est-ce-que tu crois que Burt nous en voudrait de nous cacher ? Demande subitement Kurt.

\- Il nous soutiendrait, c'est une certitude. Il ne voudrait pas qu'on soit mal à l'aise et menacer plus qu'on ne l'est déjà. Dit-il en rompant le baiser.

\- J'espère que tu dis vrai… Soupire Kurt.

Ils reprennent l'échange en s'embrassant langoureusement l'un et l'autre tout en souriant, se regardant, appréciant simplement l'échange qu'ils se font. Un moment simple mais parfait pour décompresser, oublié.

\- J'aime tellement quand tu me fais ça… Grogne Kurt.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le fais… Dit-il en souriant contre ses lèvres en le soulevant.

\- Hey… Qu'est-ce-que… Tu me fais quoi ? Demande Kurt, un peu surpris.

\- Je t'amène au lit… Dit-il doucement.

\- Mais je croyais que…

\- Je me fous de ce que peuvent penser les gens, c'est juste pour une fois… Dit-il simplement en ouvrant la porte, en guise de motif.

\- Oh mais je…

\- Je sais, pas de sexe ce soir. Dit-il simplement en le couchant sur le lit. Je ne veux pas aller contre ton envie, je veux juste m'endormir à tes côtés cette nuit, te savoir… En sécurité. Dit-il simplement en glissant sur ses lèvres à nouveau.

Il lui retire ses vêtements doucement et fit de même puis… Il se glisse sous les draps avec Kurt et le regarde simplement en lui caressant la joue tout en souriant. Ils s'observent simplement et Kurt se mord la lèvre, souhaitant lui poser une simple question. Une question qui lui est évidente pour lui. Il hésite et finit par tousser pour éclaircir sa voix et pose son regard dans celui de Blaine.

\- Je peux… Te poser une question ? Demande t-il prudemment.

\- Mhm… Vas-y. Dit-il en le regardant à son tour.

\- J… Je ne t'ai pas vue, pleurer… Est-ce-que tu te caches ? Demande t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas autant à plaindre que toi pour la disparition de Burt. Dit-il pour s'expliquer.

\- Je… Blaine… Soupire Kurt.

\- Je n'ai pas à montrer ma faiblesse, pour toi. Pour nous.

\- Burt est comme ton père voyons… Tu sais que je ne te jugerais jamais si tu venais à le pleurer devant moi, au contraire… Je le comprendrais. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

\- Parce que toi c'est ton vrai père et que… Tu n'as plus personne… Dit-il en baissant ses yeux.

\- Toi aussi tu es seul !

\- Non. Je t'ai toi, Kurt. Dit-il les yeux brillant.

\- Blaine… Je ne veux pas que tu caches tes émotions sous prétexte que ça me protégera éventuellement. Je refuse. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Je suis ainsi, on ne me changera pas… Désolé… Dit-il en souriant nerveusement.

\- Même, Blaine… Je sais que… Je n'ai peut-être pas ta force émotionnelle et de gestion d'une situation mais je veux savoir quand tu vas bien et quand tu vas mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il y est de barrière entre nous à ce sujet, je veux vraiment plus que tout que nous soyons liées et proche, proche au point de tout nous dire.

\- Je m'efforcerai de te montrer plus mes émotions alors… Mais pas pour ce type de choses…

\- Moi je parle essentiellement de ça. Si tu veux pleurer Burt… Ne te retiens pas… Il comptait énormément pour nous deux. Dit-il doucement en versant une larme.

\- Non Kurt… Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait… S'empresse de dire Blaine venant lui faire une accolade en lui séchant sa larme.

\- Je t'aime tellement que… Savoir que tu te caches…

\- Hey… Shhhh… Dit-il en caressant ses cernes. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Kurt, ça va je t'assure… Je ne suis pas heureux, heureux évidemment mais… Je tiens. Parce que tu es avec moi. dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te caches pour pleurer… Dit-il en soufflant quelques sanglots.

\- Arrête d'y penser d'accord ? Dit-il en lui caressant le visage. Je suis là, c'est tout ce qui compte désormais, nous sommes ensemble, ici et… Pour longtemps je l'espère.

\- … Tu as raison… Soupire Kurt en l'embrassant doucement.

\- Tu devrais te reposer maintenant… Dit-il en le gardant dans ses bras.

Kurt acquiesce et se rue dans ses bras un peu plus pour s'endormir contre lui. Blaine, dépourvu d'humeur ne tarda pas non plus à se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Ils dorment donc ensemble pour la nuit complète. Au petit matin ils se réveillent pratiquement en même temps et s'embrasse aussitôt comme si rien n'était même si l'enterrement revient vite dans la mémoire des deux.

\- Tu veux le petit déjeuner au lit ? Demande Blaine.

\- Je n'en serais pas plus heureux… Sauf si c'est toi qui le prépare… Dit-il en souriant un petit peu.

\- Je vais te faire ça tout de suite, ne bouge pas. Dit-il en quittant le lit rapidement.

De nouveau seul dans la chambre, Kurt fixe le plafond en étant pensif, revoyant le cercueil descendre dans la tombe, une image qui le hantera toute sa vie, c'est certain. Pour autant, il s'efforce de sourire ce matin là, pour Blaine mais aussi pour passer à autre chose, parce que malgré tout Kurt est conscient des volontés de son père, dont la plus importante celle de ne jamais cesser de vivre. C'est évidemment très dur mais il se doit de redresser la tête afin d'être le plus joyeux possible, le plus positif possible pour le bien être de lui-même mais également de son propre défunt père qui n'est plus là désormais. Il se mit au centre du lit et se recouvre du drap blanc brodé à l'effigie de la présidence des Etats Unis d'Amérique, un drap en soie magnifique et divinement doux pour la peau.

Après plus de trente minutes de préparation d'un petit déjeuner majestueux, Blaine revient en boxer avec un plateau et le pose sur ses pieds et se glisse devant Kurt pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui, devant lui.

\- C'est parfait il y a beaucoup de choix, c'est très bien… Merci beaucoup Blaine. Sourit doucement Kurt.

\- Sert-toi, c'est pour nous, et nous seul. Dit-il simplement.

Kurt lui sourit timidement et se tartine quelques biscotte de beurre et de confitures à la framboise devant lui puis les trempe dans son bol de café pour mollir un peu sa biscotte avant de la manger. Blaine lui sourit simplement en le regarde, tenant sa tasse de café à la main et buvant simplement son café. Un échange vraiment très simple mais qu'il aime. Blaine est satisfait de son plateau, il est accueillant, protecteur et… Donne faim à Kurt puisqu'il enchaine les tartines, c'est ce qu'il voulait, lui qui était si faible en ce moment, valait mieux qu'il prenne un peu de force.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? Demande rapidement Kurt.

\- Je ne mange pratiquement pas le matin, je préfère… Te regarder manger quand j'en ai la chance. Dit-il d'une voix enrouée, matinale.

\- Romantique ! Dit-il en rougissant tout en mangeant.

\- Je t'aime, c'est tout. Répondit Blaine en souriant à son tour.

Kurt continue de grignoter ce petit déjeuner parfait, il en viderait presque le plateau repas mais fini au bout d'une demi heure de dégustation par repousser celui-ci. Blaine quitte alors la chambre et part faire la vaisselle et quelques rangements avant de revenir dans la chambre bien plus tard, sortant à nouveau Kurt de ses pensées. Blaine sort un costume de son dressing et le pose sur le lit et s'habille devant Kurt, qui ne dit toujours rien, ne perdant pas une seule miette de voir la peau découverte de Blaine pour quelques instants encore.

\- Tu pars toujours en déplacement ? Demande Kurt.

\- Ouais… C'est à New-York ce n'est pas non plus loin ne t'en fais pas. Sourit Blaine en mettant son dernier vêtement, le blazer.

\- J'espérai juste que… Tu annules et reste à la maison avec moi… Soupire Kurt.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est ce dont j'ai envie. Mais n'oublions jamais qui nous sommes. On est des élus au plus haut niveau. On est attendu quelque soit nos soucis ou nos envies.

\- Je sais… Soupire Kurt.

\- Je ferais tout pour revenir au plus vite, normalement je serais la en milieu de l'après-midi ne t'en fais pas. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Et si je viens avec toi ? Demande t-il.

\- Euh… Ce n'est pas prévu dans le…

\- Protocole ? On s'en fout, je veux me vider la tête, laisse moi venir avec toi s'il te plait… Soupire Kurt au bord de le supplier.

\- Tu sais que tu me fatigues ? Soupire Blaine en se penchant sur le lit pour l'embrasser.

\- Je sais, mais ça fait partie de nous tout ça. Dit-il en répondant au baiser tout en se sortant du lit.

\- Mais où tu vas comme ça ? Demande Blaine.

\- J'ai des affaires dans la chambre d'ami je te signal. Dit-il simplement en y allant.

Blaine le laisse aller se changer et part au rez-de-chaussée de la Maison Blanche où il y retrouve deux conseillers qui l'accompagneront durant le court voyage à New York City. Quand ils virent descendre Kurt ils commencent à se regarder bizarrement mais bref, le sujet fut clos et Blaine sourit en s'écartant simplement.

\- Le Vice Président se joint à moi pour le voyage, donc tâchez de contacter le Maire pour qu'il ajoute un siège à mes côtés. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Bien Monsieur le Président. Dirent-ils en mettant les voiles vers l'extérieur.

\- Donc c'est ok ? Je peux venir avec toi ? Demande Kurt avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui tu viens, par contre… Toute l'administration à l'air de le savoir… Ils sont… Tous, bizarres… Soupire Blaine.

\- Tant qu'ils ne vont pas le crier sur tous les toits de ce qui ce passe dans cette maison c'est le principale. Dit-il en souriant.

Des talons claquent le marbre et ils virent Santana revenir de la West Wing en courant.

\- Vous tombez bien j'allais venir vous chercher ! Blaine New York a eu des récentes menaces et ils nous ont rien dit jusqu'à ce matin.

\- Des menaces ? Comment ça ?

\- Tu vas visiter le complexe du New World Trade Center… Tu vas aller en haut et nous avons eu des menaces d'attentat à nouveaux par les groupuscules terroristes. J'ai renforcé par dix le service de protection.

\- Kurt se joint à moi durant le voyage.

\- Hors de question ! Si jamais on faillit à la protection comme en deux mil un, on est sans Président et sans Vice Président ! S'exclame t-elle.

\- On prend ce risque, de toute manière les avions sont sûres de nos jours alors très franchement…

\- Je vous préviens ! A la moindre anomalie je vous fais descendre de la tour et je vous transfère immédiatement à Saint Andrews c'est clair ? Dit-elle en les pointant du doigt.

\- Très ! Sourit Blaine en l'embrassant.

\- Bon voyage les gars… Marmonne t-elle en regardant Kurt qui vient l'embrasser juste après Blaine.

Ils marchent jusqu'à la Blue Room et prirent l'escalier pour regagner la pelouse et monté à bord de Marine Two en direction de la base Militaire de Saint Andrews où ils prirent l'hélicoptère présidentiel, Marine One. New York City n'étant qu'à une heure en avion, soit 1h15 en hélicoptère, il était préférable de sortir l'hélicoptère capable de voler aussi loin plutôt que l'avion qui serait plus chère et plus lourd. C'est ainsi qu'ils partent pour la « Big Apple » tous les deux, pour la première fois découvrir les tours du nouveau World Trade Center, surplombant l'une des plus grandes et des plus belles villes du monde entier.

\- Bienvenue à New York City Kurt ! S'exclame Blaine en regardant par le hublot.

\- Wow… Dit-il en étant impressionner.

Kurt regarde les buildings, les immenses buildings et les incroyables lumières que procure le soleil sur cette ville. L'hélicoptère de la présidence partit se poser dans une plateforme de la police où, une Cadillac One l'attend. C'est donc sous escorte policière que la Cadillac One du Président et de son Vice Président s'engouffre dans les rues de New York City en direction de la Mairie avant d'aller à l'inauguration du nouveau site. Dès leur arrivée, ils furent accueillit par le Maire de la ville, entrant dans son bureau et discutent de l'économie, de Wall Street et de tout un tas d'autre chose politique.

Evidemment Kurt ne cache pas son ennui total et son impatience à visite le site du World Trade Center en compagnie de Blaine. C'est après une discussion d'une bonne heure qu'ils prirent la direction de l'extérieur pour prendre enfin, sous escorte, la direction de l'ancien site du World Trade Center devenu aujourd'hui monument du souvenir en l'hommage aux quelques deux mil cinq cent et quelques victimes morts lors de l'effondrement, lors de la brisure dans les murs. Lors de ce terrible jour comme le jour Anderson.

\- Bon et bien je pense que nous allons montée au sommet de cette tour désormais ! Marmonne Blaine en pointant la tour avec son doigt.

\- Wow… J'en ai une frousse énorme… Dit-il ébahit.

\- Allez vient ça va être géniale ! Dit-il à son oreille sans éprouver de signe affectif.

C'est en compagnie du Maire et de plusieurs personnalités de la ville et de la politique qu'ils grimpent au sommet de cette tour qui donne une immense vue sur toute la ville, comme pouvait donner les Tours Jumelles il y a plus de dix ans de cela. À Washington on s'affole de plus en plus, le stresse gagne quand des bippers de sécurité vinrent sonner au Pentagone. Les menaces ne sont pas que des menaces, elles deviennent réelles ?


	9. Chapter 9

L'Histoire s'écrit aux Etats-Unis, et le mariage est désormais légale partout. Un grand progrès de ce pourtant Grand Pays (même si cela s'est jouée à 1 voix seulement, c'est important de le souligner) je suis content que ce soit ainsi.

J'espère que les prochains chapitres vous plairont, mais je n'en ai strictement aucun doutes. Ce que je déplore mais que je ne peux pas imposer, c'est tout ce qui concerne les reviews... Jamais il n'y a eu de réelles échanges et c'est clairement dur pour moi de faire une introduction car je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir d'échanges avec la communauté... C'est dommage mais bon, c'est déjà cool que certains d'entre vous le fassent.

Sachez juste que j'écris pour moi, pour vous, et que j'aime avoir une interraction car sinon, je fais comme la semaine dernière, je poste le chapitre et "basta" comme on dit, et c'est vraiment gênant. Mais quand il n'y à rien a dire, le "blabla" ne sert à rien.

Quoi qu'il en soit, oui, l'histoire avance pour Blaine et Kurt et les soucis vont commencer, évidemment sinon ont s'ennuieraient très rapidement. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

Washington est en alerte constante, des capteurs n'arrêtent pas d'émettre des sons dans les cellules de crises du Pentagone, mais personne ne sait vraiment ce qui se passe. La première chose qui fut mise en place c'est de s'assurer du contrôle aérien sur New York City, et heureusement il n'y a rien. Les zones sismiques ne sont pas en mouvement. Rien n'est à déclarer pourtant. Pendant ce temps, le Président Anderson fini la visite en étant au dernier étage de la tour où il y tient désormais un discours devant les architectes, quelques employés et devant évidemment des journalistes. Kurt en retrait fut informé quasiment aussitôt du problème que rencontre le Pentagone et s'écarte doucement.

\- Est-ce-qu'on peut m'expliquer au juste ? Demande t-il.

\- Il s'agit de Mrs Lopez, tenez. Dit le garde du corps.

\- Santana. Dis moi ce qui se passe. Souffle Kurt en cachant ses lèvres avec sa main.

\- Justement, si je le savais je te le dirais. Les capteurs de la sécurité nationale se sont mit en fonctionnement sans qu'on voit une menace sur tout le territoire. Dit-elle.

\- Ils servent à quoi ces capteurs, explique moi je suis perdu. Dit-il en fixant le paysage.

\- Ce sont le genre de capteur qui s'active en cas d'attaque imminente, genre…

\- Genre un acte comme à Séoul ? Demande t-il.

\- Entre autre. Sauf qu'on n'a aucunes informations de nos bases militaires, de nos bâtiments publiques, nous n'avons rien au contrôle radar aérien… On n'a juste, rien… Même aux ambassades nous n'avons rien ! Dit-elle en soupirant.

\- On doit rentrer c'est ça ? Demande Kurt.

\- Disons que… Je n'ai pas envie de voir un deuxième… Attentat dans notre présidence, encore moins un troisième grand attentat vois-tu. Dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Peut-être qu'ils sont en dysfonctionnement ses capteurs ? Demande Kurt.

\- Putain… Dit-elle alors qu'un brouha s'agite derrière elle.

\- Quoi ? Santana quoi ? Demande Kurt plus fort.

\- Dégagez de là ! Je vous envoie Marine One au pied de la tour, mais dégagez tout de suite ! Dit-elle en criant.

La communication téléphonique s'arrête la et les gardes du corps fixe Kurt avec un peu de questions.

\- Nous devons évacuer, tout de suite. Dit-il simplement.

Aussitôt il fut pris par les bras par deux gardes du corps et Blaine interrompt son discours, étant pris de même, en tortue pour l'évacuer rapidement. Tout le bâtiment évacue, mais les hommes d'Etats, en premier. Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui les amènent en bas en quelques secondes seulement et, fort heureusement Marine One est d'ores et déjà là. A peine à bord qu'il décolle en puissance et zigzague contre les buildings de la ville en toute vitesse. Blaine ne sait absolument rien, Kurt lui un peu…

\- Mais tu vas me dire ce qui se passe bordel ? Hurle Blaine.

\- Je l'ai juste entendu crier après qu'elle m'est dit que les capteurs se sont mit en alerte maximale.

\- Où nous conduisons nous ? Demande Blaine en fixant un homme d'escorte.

\- A la plus proche de nos bases militaires et nous vous sépareront à partir de là.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Il en va de la sécurité nationale Monsieur le Président.

\- Puis-je au moins savoir ce qui se passe ? Demande t-il la voix cassée.

\- Le Pentagone M. le Président. Dit-il simplement.

\- Santana… Disent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

\- Nous laisserons M. Le Vice Président à la base militaire tandis que vous, M. Le Président monterait à bord d' Air Force One pour contrôler le pays et… Notre force militaire.

\- Vais-je aller dans un poste de commandement suprême ? Demande t-il.

\- Oui Monsieur. Lui répond froidement l'homme.

\- On ne peut pas… Dis moi que c'est un cauchemar… En moins d'un an ta présidence est attaquée comme jamais une présidence ne l'a été… Je t'en supplie Blaine dis moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… Dit Kurt en fixant le hublot, observant que des avions de l'armée les escortent.

Marine One continu sa route jusqu'à la base militaire la plus proche, de là ils partent dans le bunker afin d'observer avec des images aérienne quelques aperçus de Washington et du Pentagone. Il semble encore entier, seulement il y a énormément de camion militaires, mais ils ne sont pas aux Etats Unis enfin… Pas vraiment semble t-il. L'intégralité des côtés du Pentagone sont bouclés par des camions de l'armée c'est surhumain, impensable et pourtant, c'est une réalité. Le Pentagone est prit en otage.

\- Avons-nous la possibilité d'avoir un contact avec le bunker du Pentagone ? Demande Blaine.

\- Le souci est aussi là Monsieur le Président… Ils ne répondent pas à notre signal.

\- D'où… Air Force One serait plus… Alléchant s'il s'agit d'une prise d'otage ou… D'un refuge pour nos administrés et militaires… Conclu Blaine.

\- Air Force One en approche. Marmonne un militaire contrôlant l'espace aérien.

\- Monsieur le Président. Nous allons vous escortez une dernière fois et l'aviation prendra en charge votre protection.

\- Et moi ? Je… Je ne vais pas rester ici ! S'exclame Kurt.

\- On ne peut pas être deux dans le même endroit en temps de crise comme ça Kurt, on ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Si… Si Air Force One vient à être…

\- Ferme la…

\- C'est qu'une hypothèse, mais on doit la prendre en compte. Le gars du Congrès est en lieu sûre à Saint Andrews. Toi tu dois être aussi loin que tu le peux de Washington. Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je ne veux pas rester ici… Dit-il simplement totalement tremblant.

\- Transférez le Vice Président à une deuxième base nucléaire dans un avion militaire, et je ne veux pas que vous soyez visibles sur les radars avec cette avion c'est clair ?

\- Bien Monsieur. Répond le militaire.

Ils se regardent et se reprennent de nouveau dans les bras, sans se dire quoi que ce soit parce que malgré tout, ils se doivent de faire bonne figure et ne surtout pas montrer qu'ils sont en couples, la presse les saccadent déjà pas mal à ce sujet. Blaine quitte le bunker et découvre Air Force One au loin sur la grande piste. Une Jeep est devant lui et ils partent a quelques dix voitures vers l'avion de la présidence. Blaine salue les militaires et montent aussitôt à bord où, des hommes de la base de Saint Andrews et de la Maison Blanche sont réfugier pour tenir la politique du gouvernement en place. L'avion ne tarde pas à prendre son envol et s'efface aussi vite qu'il est arrivée. L'avion prend des destinations inconnus et n'écrit rien sur le radar, ils se coupent complètement des radars et se branche sur des fréquences inutilisable en localisation. Simple moyen de protection, ne sachant pas qui est où dans le Pentagone.

\- La situation à Washington est apocalyptique Monsieur le Président… Le Pentagone est tombé en l'espace de dix minutes.

\- Et notre flotte militaires mets treize minutes pour arriver jusque la…. Soupire alors Blaine. Combien de morts ? Qui était où ?

\- Nous ne savons pas M. Le Président, mais ce que nous savons c'est qu'ils sont dans les bâtiments stratégiques.

\- Ils ? Vous savez qui à fait ça ? Demande t-il.

\- M. Le Président, M. Le Président, une dernière info vient de la Maison Blanche.

Blaine prit le mot et le lit attentivement, il se décompose un peu plus et repose le document en fixant ses conseillers plus militaires que jamais. Il se frotte le visage et prit un verre d'eau tout en étant toujours silencieux puis s'exprime enfin.

\- Donc ces fils de putes… Ont réussirent on ne sait comment a se payer des engins militaires… Des armements militaires en copiant nos véhicules, nos plaques… Et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont fait ? Mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ? On y rentre aussi facilement dans ce bâtiment ? Séoul n'a servi à personne ? Hurle t-il dans la salle de réunion.

\- M. Le Président… Permettez moi de…

\- Non, je ne permets à personne de me défier ! Le Pentagone vous savez ce que c'est ? C'est nôtre unité, notre force stratégique, diplomatique et vous ? Vous me dîtes quoi ? Qu'il est tombé ? Ah bah bravo, et que fous Saint Andrews ? Que foutes les autres bases ? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'ils ont autant de pouvoir militaire que moi-même ? Démmerder vous mais je dois avoir un contact avec l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. Dit-il et s'avachit dans son fauteuil en cuir en étant tout simplement, colérique.

Kurt lui, depuis la base militaire tourne en roue et on l'équipe sur son costar d'une tenue militaire avec un gilet par barre. Il n'a jamais, non jamais vécu une telle angoisse, même la prise de l'avion à Séoul est moindre à côté. Peut-être parce qu'il était caché, mais là, il est désormais un pion important. Il vit un homme avancé vers lui, surement le commandant en chef.

\- M. Le Vice Président, nous y allons. Dit-il.

Kurt avale sa salive et marche au côté de plusieurs militaires et découvre simplement des avions de chasses. Il monte à l'arrière d'un de ces derniers, et vit un homme se mettre au commande de l'appareil. Kurt mit le casque et entendit une petite voix.

\- M'entendez vous ? Demande t-il.

\- Ou… Oui. Dit-il simplement.

\- Mhm ok… On doit vous donnez un nom de code… Vous choisissez… Marmonne l'homme.

\- Charlie Tango ! Comme dans la trilogie Cinquante Nuance de Grey ! Dit-il aussitôt.

\- Très bien. Dit-il en riant. C'est un honneur de vous escorté, Charlie Tango. Répond l'homme.

\- Mhm…

\- Charlie Tango et Alfa Trois pare au décollage. S'exclame l'aviateur.

\- Alfa Trois, vous avez autorisation. Bon vol Charlie Tango. Que Dieu soit avec vous. S'exclame la base.

\- Attention, c'est partie ! S'exclame l'homme.

L'avion de chasse dégage à toute vitesse et Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de rire de nerf parce que putain cette puissance est incroyablement divine à vivre. Il vit une escorte pharaonique se mettre autour de son avion de chasse et partent pour une destination inconnu. Ils volent sans s'apercevoir du magnifique ciel…

Air Force One fut informé par un nom de code du départ de Kurt de la base par un simple message « Charlie Tango est en forme. » un message un peu suspect et une femme lui murmure à l'oreille qu'il s'agit du nom de code pour dire que Kurt va bien et qu'il est en route vers une base nucléaire.

\- Flash demande le contact avec Charlie Tango. Marmonne Blaine.

\- Nous devons d'abord reprendre contrôle du Pentagone Monsieur le Président. S'exclame une conseillère.

\- On a du nouveau regardez ça ! S'exclame un militaire en mettant tout sur l'écran.

\- Putain de merde… S'exclame Blaine en s'approchant de l'écran. Pourquoi ils évacuent les otages ? Demande t-il.

\- Escortez les otages et entrez dans le bâtiment. Marmonne un conseiller en contact avec un poste de commandement sur place.

\- Non ! C'est un piège je le sens, ne faite pas ça !

\- M. Le Président, il en va de la sécurité nationale de tout le pays et du monde entier.

\- Je vous dis que si un militaire franchi les portes de cette aile, ça va péter, je le sens ! Je suis Le Président de ce pays, vous allez m'écoutez ou je vous fais sautez de cette avion c'est clair ? Dit-il en le regardant méchamment.

\- Ne faîtes rien, je répète attendez l'ordre.

\- Bien, je veux des caméras thermiques, je veux que nous observions où sont les membres, quelles sont les ailes vides exactement. Nous allons devoir faire un arrivé à l'intérieur… Rapide. Dit-il simplement.

Kurt lui vole tout en observant le paysage jamais vu des Etats Unis. Les avions font souvent des pirouettes pour brouiller un peu les pistes et pour impressionner le Vice Président dans l'éventualité d'obtenir promotion. Il arrive après plus de deux heures de vol à un poste de commandement nucléaire alors qu' Air Force One lui, est toujours dans le ciel à tourné en rond. Kurt ne tarde pas et s'installe dans le bunker de la base derrière des écrans, dans une salle de crise et entre aussitôt en contact avec Air Force One.

\- Putain… Soupire Blaine en voyant Kurt.

\- Bon… On en est où ? Demande Kurt.

\- Quelques évacuation d'otages mais on est certain que les ailes sont criblés d'explosif. Soupire Blaine.

\- Et… Santana ? Demande t-il.

\- Aucune nouvelle, nous n'arrivons pas en joindre le bunker.

\- Essayons son téléphone portable ?

\- Elle aurait déjà téléphoné…

\- Messieurs, l'enjeu de notre diplomatie est en jeu je vous rappelle. S'exclame un militaire.

Blaine réfléchit et son visage ne présage rien de bon, absolument rien de bon. Personne ne sait à quoi il pense mais chose de sûr personne ne va aimer. Il finit sa tasse de café tranquillement et se racle la gorge en se redressant.

\- Bien. Le Vice Président est en zone de sécurité et capable d'agir pour la défense du pays. Air Force One va… Va rentrer.

\- Quoi ? S'exclament tous.

\- J'ordonne le retour d' Air Force One à Saint Andrews. Je rentre à la Maison Blanche sur le champ. Dit-il froidement.

\- Mais la Maison Blanche peut être une cible également !

\- Blaine mais t'es malade ? S'exclame Kurt. Dois-je te rappeler qui tu es ?

\- Notre Constitution à mit en place un Vice Président, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je suis le Président des Etats Unis d'Amérique, pays le plus puissant, les familles du Pentagone, le pays, le monde entier attend une réaction de ma part. Je rentre à Washington, dès maintenant. Fin de la discussion.

\- Je t'interdis de mettre en péril ta vie pour…

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te renvoyer sur le champ, Kurt. Ne m'obligez pas tous, à vous renvoyez. J'en ai le pouvoir, ne l'oubliez pas. Dit-il calmement.

Un froid envahit les deux salles et ils cèdent tous. Un militaire part informé le cockpit du retour à Saint Andrews, la base militaire la plus proche de Washington. Les heures passent et l'avion touche enfin le sol sous une escorte incroyablement bondée. Blaine monte à bord de Marine One et fut conduit aussitôt à la Maison Blanche, ils ne lui laissent guère de temps puisqu'il finit par aller dans la Situation Room aussitôt avec ses conseillers pour reprendre du service. Toujours aucun contact avec le Pentagone alors que les heures passent.

Vers trois heures du matin les choses bougent enfin au niveau du Pentagone. Un premier contact avec l'intérieur. Tous furent aux zagué de cet appel et Blaine l'écoute très attentivement. Ce n'est pas lui qui parle mais un militaire.

\- Que voyez-vous ? Demande t-il.

\- Des morts tout est… Tout est en bordel… Tout est… Oh mon Dieu… Dit l'homme.

\- Savez vous si le bunker est entre nos mains ou les leurs ? Demande Blaine, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de parler.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas où est la secrétaire d'Etat... Dit-il doucement.

\- Les portes sont sous explosif ? Demande le militaire.

\- Je…. Je crois… Dit l'homme.

Des voix se firent entendre et un coup de feu s'entend, ils comprirent ce qu'il venait d'arriver, ils l'ont repérer, en communication et l'ont tué. Blaine se frotte le visage une énième fois, dégageant sa cravate qui l'agace et fait claquer sa langue. Il en a assez de cette inaction il souffle et regarde tout le monde.

\- Une dernière fois, tentons le contact avec le Pentagone. Et préparer nos armements, on va entrer.

\- Bien Monsieur. Dit une femme mettant le contact avec le Pentagone, avec la visio conférence.

\- Ici le Président des Etats Unis d'Amérique, Blaine Devon Anderson. Répondez. Dit-il froidement.

Il ne vit aucune réponse alors il se représente une nouvelle fois. Et vit une caméra s'activé, celle du bunker principale et découvre Santana totalement épuisé et criblés de noirs, saignant un peu. Elle lui sourit faiblement et le regarde.

\- Hey… Murmure t-elle.

\- Tu es toute seule ? Demande t-il aussitôt.

\- Non…

\- Avec eux ? Demande t-il.

\- Non… Mais ils essaient de nous rejoindre… Si on n'a pas répondu c'est qu'on… On était pas la… Dit-elle faiblement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On est passé par l'impensable. On a couru de bureau en bureau, de galerie en galerie… Par les railles de métro… On a tout fait pour éviter… Putain c'est la galère ici vous n'imaginez pas… Dit-elle en riant de nerf, et de fatigue.

\- Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ? Demande Blaine.

\- Je dirais… Une heure… Dit-elle en s'installant à son siège.

\- Tu as essayé de…

\- Blaine… Tout est mort, ils ont grillés les caméras, je sais juste qu'ils piratent les systèmes un à un… Et on ne peut rien faire… Enfin… le geek est pas avec nous donc bon…

\- On va devoir intervenir… Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Ce sera un carnage… Dit-elle simplement. A moins que…

\- A moins que quoi ?

\- C'est le plus horrible truc de Paris. Dit-elle simplement. En espérant qu'il est compris.

\- De Paris… Dit-il et cru comprendre. Il se penche vers un militaire et lui dit… Passons par le métro du Pentagone…

\- Je reste en contact ? Demande t-elle.

\- On te garde en contact oui, je coupe juste l'appel deux minutes. Il s 'exécute et mit une ligne militaire. Il nous faut les plans des galeries souterraines du métro du Pentagone, immédiatement. S'exclame Blaine en reprenant Santana.

\- Putain… Dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? S'exclame Blaine.

\- Ils essaient de baiser le pare feu de nos fichiers hautement confidentielles… Récemment mis à jour… Dit-elle.

\- Putain comment on peut stopper ce piratage ? Demande Blaine aux gens dans la salle.

\- Il y a un compteur dans une des pièces Est du bunker, l'une d'elle coupe internet donc… Notre communication avec le bunker... Dit-il simplement.

\- Blaine… Si je ne coupe pas tout ça… Ils vont découvrir tout ce qu'on sait sur les installations terroristes et… Anarchique, Communiste… Coréen… Tout ils vont TOUT savoir !

\- Alors coupe… Et… Fais attention à toi ? Dit-il en baissant ses yeux.

\- Les portes du bunker seront toujours aussi fortes pour autant. Rassure un militaire.

\- Blaine… Fais ce que tu as à faire. Reprend notre Pentagone… Parce que c'est dans ses dossiers là aussi qu'il y a ta vie privée… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Débranche. Immédiatement alors. Je t'en supplie, débranche. Dit-il.

\- Que Dieu protègent les Etats Unis d'Amérique dit-elle en mettant fin à l'appel et allant couper le courant des serveurs.

L'opération de reprise du Pentagone est en cours, mais personne n'intervient. Vers quatre heures du matin ils obtiennent les plans et Blaine se lève pour les observer. Aussitôt le militaire lui montre une technique, sans pour autant garantir sa réussite. Blaine n'a pas d'autre choix que d'approuver et lancé l'opération. Les commandos se mettent en place et envahissent doucement le Pentagone alors qu'une explosion retentit à l'entrée. Une diversion de la part des forces américaines qui, ont fait un assaut devant une des entrées qui était belle est bien mis sous explosif. C'est donc par deux voies qu'ils passent. Une principale et l'autre, par le métro. Il découvre les corps de dizaines de personnes. Kurt fut informé de l'assaut et regarde désormais tout autant que Blaine cette assaut en silence.

\- M. Le Président, que faîtes vous ? Demande un conseiller en le voyant se levée.

\- Je me rends sur place. Dit-il simplement.

\- Hors de question vous êtes le Président des…

\- Et je suis aussi le Chef des Armées. Dit-il. En tant que commandant suprême des forces armées, je me rends au poste de commandement. Déployer le retour du Vice Président à Washington dès que tout cela est terminé. Dit-il en quittant la Situation Room.

Les quelques militaires menant l'opération avec lui le suivent, tentant de le décourager mais en vain. Marine One se tient prêt et ils montent à bord. En quelques minutes ils sont sur le devant du Pentagone totalement contrôlée par les forces militaires. Marine One se pose lui à l'abri des fenêtres du Pentagone et se mit au poste de commandement à l'écart. Il salue les personnes présentes et on lui fait état de la situation qu'il connait. On lui enfile même un gilet par barre et un casque au cas où.

\- On observe des personnes a…

Des coups de feu retentissent, des rafales d'armement sifflent dans les oreilles de tous. La bataille contre le groupe commence. Blaine écoute même si ça fait mal aux oreilles et regarde d'où ça provient du Pentagone. Puis il pointe son doigt.

\- Tirer la !

\- M. Le Président on ne joue pas ! S'exclame un homme du poste de commandement.

\- Dîtes à nos hommes de se replier, et tirer je vous dis ! Dit-il froidement.

Ils s'exécutent et un char pulvérise le mur à l'endroit que Blaine indiqué. Le mur s'éclate et fait un trou provoquant une puissante fumée. L'homme du poste de commandement tente de prendre des nouvelles du commando, en vain. Blaine se ronge les ongles puis ils se mirent à parler.

\- R A S. Ils ont prit l'obus. On continu la mission. Marmonne t-ils.

\- Des civils ? Il y avait des civils avec eux ? Demande Blaine en prenant le micro.

\- Non. Juste, eux.

\- Putain… Souffle Blaine de soulagement.

\- Bravo… Marmonne un militaire.

Blaine acquiesce et observe la mission s'avancer. Evidemment l'explosion avait alerté journalistes, et les autres membres dans le Pentagone se mirent en mouvement pour défendre ce qu'ils font, placer des explosifs au bunker et dans les salles stratégiques aux données importantes. Plus d'une heure après, ils atteignent, tous, les salles principales de stratégies et de défense, notamment l'entrée au bunker.

\- Ils sont juste en face M. Le Président, derrière ce mur, tous sans exception.

\- Tous, c'est-à-dire, eux et les otages… Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

\- C'est exacte, Monsieur le Président.

\- Donc… C'est quitte ou double… Soupire t-il.

\- Oui… Soupire l'homme.

\- Où en est le commando du métro ? Demande t-il.

\- Ils sont a quelques mètres de là, proche du bunker. Dit-il simplement.

\- M. Le Vice Président au téléphone !

\- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce-que…

\- Je rentre à Washington. Les situations sont sous contrôle alors je rentre. Dit-il simplement.

\- Putain je… Je dois être trop fatigué mais je…

\- Pourquoi tu n'es plus à la Maison Blanche ? Demande t-il froidement.

\- Je suis sur place je…

\- Non mais tu es fou ? S'exclame Kurt.

\- J'ai envie d'y aller… Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait du mal… Ce sont eux qui ont tués mes parents… Je te jure j'ai envie d'y aller, je veux… Je…

\- Blaine… Je n'ai plus que toi ici désormais, je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie…

\- Il y a Santana… Dit-il en bougeant sur place.

\- Ils ne te laisseront jamais aller sur place, jamais. Dit-il doucement pour le ramener à la raison.

\- Je voulais faire pareil quand c'était toi à Séoul tu sais… Soupire t-il.

\- Sauf que tu n'es pas militaire, tu es Président, tu dois rester en retrait, c'est ainsi que tu dois assumer ta fonction.

Il réfléchit tout en écoutant Kurt parlé et se résout à rester sur place et lance l'assaut final. Il retire le casque parce que les balles s'entendent de trop, et même de l'extérieur, malgré l'épaisseur de l'enceinte, on entend tout c'est horrible. Il fixe le bâtiment en s'avançant un peu, se montrant aux caméras des journalistes du monde et lève la tête. Après dix minutes de tirs intensifs en continu, un signal est donné. Les équipes de déminages entrent dans le Pentagone et sécurise le bâtiment en coupant les fils des bombes, rapidement. Les équipes de secours se présentent enfin dans le périmètre et sont équipés pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

\- Je… Je… je sais portée les premiers secours… Avez-vous… Besoin d'aide ? Demande Blaine vers une équipe médicale.

\- Monsieur le Président ! S'exclame un militaire.

\- Les lieux sont sûres s'ils y vont, alors j'entre. Dit-il en suivant l'équipe médicale.

La presse immortalise cet instant et Blaine pénètre sous escorte médicale mais militaire dans le Pentagone, allant dans la zone des survivants, et vers le Bunker. Il entre et découvre le carnage, des dizaines de corps, des bureaux cassés, tout est presque cassé par endroits, alors que d'autres endroits sont en parfait état. Puis, le voilà dans la zone de l'assaut et découvre les blessés, les victimes. Il se mit à aider les médecins, cruellement en sous-effectif. Le Bunker s'ouvre après une confirmation. Santana sort indemne malgré quelques blessures et s'approche d'une équipe médicale.

\- Avez-vous besoin… D'une aide ? Demande t-elle faiblement.

\- Tenez-moi… Santana ?

\- Blaine ! Dit-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

\- Shhh… Ça va… Dit-il en lui embrassant le cou. Je suis là c'est fini… Dit-il en lui caressant le dos.

Ils finissent par sortir du Pentagone et les journalistes afflux. Blaine portait Santana dans ses bras après lui avoir mit un gilet pare-balle et marche tranquillement vers une ambulance en renfoncement où les premiers soins lui sont données. Blaine lui sourit simplement et la regarde se faire soigner.

\- Kurt va… Comment ?

\- On va dire que… Je crois qu'avec son père… Puis ça… On va lui imposer un psy hors militaire. Dit-il simplement.

\- Il doit être tétanisé… Soupire Santana.

\- Je pense juste qu'il va t'engueuler à sa manière. Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Dit-elle en se laissant soigner ses quelques contusions.

\- On va vous conduire à l'hôpital faire des analyses…

\- Non. Je vais bien. Je me suis fais mal en me tapant sur des meubles pour m'échapper. Je vais bien. Dit-il en quittant l'ambulance.

\- Elle ira faire des examens à l'hôpital militaire plus tard. Merci. Sourit Blaine en l'accompagnant proche de l'hélicoptère.

Il s'installe à côté d'elle et l'hélicoptère prit son envol dans le ciel pour atteindre la Maison Blanche à quelques kilomètres de là. Marine One les déposent et ils entrent dans la Diplomatic Room et regagne les appartements privés aussitôt après. Une équipe militaire vient à la Maison Blanche peu après pour lui faire quelques examens sur place, les laissant après en intimité. Blaine était au salon des appartements privés pour rédiger son discours face au monde entier après cela. Santana le rejoint rapidement sans faire trop de bruit et se poste en face de lui.

\- Tu devrais te reposer… Dit-il simplement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil même si je suis très fatigué… Soupire la jeune femme.

\- Allez vient, on va allez dans ta chambre. Dit-il doucement en l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Santana se déshabille devant lui et se mit dans son lit et fixe le plafond puis ferme les yeux. Blaine lui resta sur le lit en lui caressant une jambe simplement pour la calmer et la faire dormir, un geste simple mais exécutable dans le simple but de la rassurer, parce qu'elle est chez elle désormais et, en sécurité. Une fois qu'elle trouve le sommeil, Blaine descend avec son discours en ayant reprit une cravate et s'étant débarbouillé au passage et descend dans la East Room où les spots, le pupitre, tout était prêt depuis le début. Il se prépare une dernière fois et approche du pupitre et s'appuie dessus.

\- Notre nation vient de subir pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques mois, une nouvelle attaque contre sa présidence, contre son administration, contre son pouvoir légitime et contre sa force militaire, indispensable à l'équilibre du monde entier. A l'heure où je vous parle, la situation est officiellement terminée au sein du Pentagone dont nous ne déplorons pas moins de cent victimes militaires et, administrés. Je tiens à saluer le travail de tous pour la sécurité de nos bâtiments publiques et du contrôle aérien même si nous maintenons notre alerte à son plus haut niveau. Je condamne fermement ce qui vient de se produire mettent en péril des innocents et, ayant failli mettre à mal notre secrétaire d'Etat qui va bien. Les équipes militaires sécurise toujours la zone et aide les équipes médicales dans la tâche d'extraire les victimes blessés et les corps sans vie. Cette attaque n'est pas sans rappeler celle de 2001. Pour autant, je refuse à faire une similarité précoce à ce sujet. Notre pays pourchassera les sources de ce macabre combat et les puniront jusqu'au dernier. Ce soir je ne suis pas en colère, ni même ravis que ce soit fini. Je suis triste, et pense à toutes ses familles qui viennent de perdre un proche. Je sus de tout cœur avec eux et… Je les accueillerais prochainement, ici, à la Maison Blanche. Dit-il les yeux larmoyant. Que Dieu bénisse les Etats Unis d'Amérique. Dit-il simplement et quitte le pupitre.

Une allocution courte mais en même temps, en faire une dans la nuit ce n'est pas non plus la joie. Cela fait désormais vingt quatre heures qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil. Il s'en va dans sa chambre et s'endort sur son lit, totalement habillé mais fut rapidement rappeler à l'ordre pour toute une procédure qui s'en suit. Les jours qui suivent ce drame sont complètement longs et éprouvant. Fort heureusement, la période de vacance de l'administration approche à grand pas, parce que c'est vraiment ce dont Blaine avait besoin, du repos et une vie. Une réelle vie en écart de la politique.

En pleine après-midi après une réunion, quelque chose comme un mois après l'attaque au Pentagone, Blaine termine son appel vers l'étranger et finit par raccrocher en comptant les heures devant lui. Il n'attendait qu'une chose c'était de savoir que la fin de la journée serait là pour partir à la destination de rêve, l'île de Hawaï proche de la Polynésie Française.

\- Allez arrête de regarder ta montre, ne te plains pas qu'on est tous pu partir pour Hawaï ! Marmonne Santana.

\- Tu vas à Moorea toi ! Crache t-il en souriant.

\- C'est juste à côté rho ! Marmonne Santana en souriant.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont rien dit, et de toute manière nous allons là ou nous le souhaitons. Marmonne Blaine.

\- Ce qui est cool c'est qu'on va pouvoir être loin de la presse… Loin de toute cette tension diplomatique, loin de tous les soucis que nous pouvons avoir… Soupire Kurt.

\- Arrêter de se cacher quelques jours… Marmonne Blaine avec un large sourire.

\- Oui enfin il faudra quand même que vous soyez prudent les gars parce que bon… Des vautours on en aura toujours ! Dit-elle simplement.

\- C'est sûr… Soupire Kurt. Enfin bref, je vais aller faire nos valises ! S'exclame Kurt.

\- Bah je vais te suivre, tu viens Blaine ? Demande Santana en regarde son ami.

\- Non je… Je vais aller m'isoler un peu. Dit-il simplement en se levant du bureau.

Ils se sourient et se séparent. Blaine alla à la East Room où repose un deuxième piano à queue. Il s'y installe doucement en montant sur l'estrade et commence à émettre la musique alors que les employés de l'administration viennent le voir. Ils viennent lui souhaiter bonne vacance mais finalement, entrent sans faire de bruit, l'écoutant simplement.

 **Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today...**

Cette musique connue dans le monde entier qu'il interprète fabuleusement en respectant le rythme initial. Sa voix se mélange un peu au piano ce qui est plutôt bon signe, allant très doucement dans les paroles pour la chanson. Une chanson si courte mais très longue en mélodie. Entendant de la musique, Kurt et Santana finissent par descendre pour le retrouver à la East Room.

 **Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace...**

Une grande partie des employés de la Maison Blanche est désormais dans la grande salle de réception et l'observe faire sa performance sans complexe, comme si de rien n'était. Evidemment, Blaine n'est pas fou, il sait qu'ils sont presque tous ici avec lui, sûrement filmé pour la chaîne YouTube de la Maison Blanche par la même occasion, mais il s'en moque, il ne veut que d'une chose c'est s'adonner au piano, s'adonner à sa première passion, et celle qui lui correspond le mieux, la communication par la musique.

 **You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one**

Il esquisse son premier regard vers la salle et sourit à tous, puis il se replonge dans le piano et continue la mélodie, simplement, passant ainsi le temps et offrant comme un cadeau pour tous, on va dire cela ainsi.

 **Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world...**

La chanson commence à être applaudit et Blaine sourit instinctivement en observant cette réaction de la part de tous. Il cherche des yeux Kurt qu'il vit en renfoncement avec Santana. C'est simple mais une journée pareil lui convient, parce qu'il sait qu'il approche du départ pour Hawaï, loin de toute la pression médiatique et politique, redevenir l'homme qu'il était avant d'entré en politique, le Blaine Anderson simple et joueur, n'ayant peur de rien.

 **You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one**

La chanson s'éteint de plus en plus mais pour autant, Blaine ne s'éteint pas dans la chanson, non. En effet il enchaîne aussitôt sur une autre musique qu'il connait par cœur évidemment, et observe au loin Kurt, comme si ce qu'il s'apprête à dire est pour lui et uniquement lui.

 **Then you look at me  
And I always see  
What I have been searching for  
I'm lost as can be  
Then you look at me  
And I am not lost anymore**

La musique est totalement différente mais reste un peu dans le thème de la paix et de l'amour, en quelques sortes. Blaine sourit vers Kurt et continue à jouer du piano en chantant désormais une chanson de Céline Dion, simplement pour lui, pour lui montrer quelque chose, peut-être ce qui es à prendre comme une déclaration ouverte de ses sentiments.

 **People run  
Sun to sun  
Caught in their lives ever flowing  
Once begun  
Life goes till it's gone  
We have to go where it's going**

Les gens commencent à voir que Blaine fixe quelqu'un alors ils se tournent et Santana s'écarte, les yeux se posent donc sur une seule et unique personne. Kurt. Certains vérifient, d'autres non. Au fond ils s'en moquent peut-être, mais Blaine insiste avec son regard sur Kurt et continue à chanter encore et toujours, pour son bon plaisir.

 **And you say you see  
When you look at me  
The reason you love life so  
Though lost I have been  
I'll find love again  
And life just keeps on running  
And life just keeps on running  
You look at me and life comes from you. ****From you.**

La chanson se termine et le piano s'éteint peu à peu tout autant que la voix de Blaine. Il fut grandement applaudi et se relève pour saluer tous le monde. Il sourit grandement encore et toujours puis s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Bon… C'est ainsi que s'achève notre journée de travail à tous… C'est un peu bizarre de se dire qu'on ne va pas se voir quelques semaines m'enfin c'est comme ça. On va pouvoir tous profiter de nos familles et souffler réellement même si évidemment, nous serons tous un peu en alerte au cas où. Je voulais vous remerciez de votre travail jusqu'ici, permettant ainsi à notre administration de faire du bon boulot et de trouver des solutions aux crises que nous pouvons avoir. Malgré tout nous sommes toujours une réelle équipe et je suis fier de ce que nous faisons chaque jour ensembles. Je tiens à… Dire, aujourd'hui que depuis plusieurs temps maintenant… Je… Je suis avec quelqu'un mais, je tiens à ce que ce soit le plus secret possible. La presse a émis des hypothèses de relations après quelques clichés dit compromettant et… C'est avec lui que je vais passer mes vacances. Kurt. Dit-il simplement.

La salle se retourne vers lui et le regarde simplement.

\- Je ne veux pas que ceci sorte de ce bâtiment, je refuse tous types d'allusion ou autre. Nous travaillons sans problème alors je ne veux pas que cela devienne un problème pour vous. Je tenais simplement à vous en informé.

La salle ne dit rien et acquiesce, saluant le Président, le Vice Président et parte un a un. Evidemment il n'est pas dupe, il sait très bien qu'ils vont parler entre eux mais au fond, il s'en fout complètement, ce qui l'importe c'est de savoir que Marine One se prépare à les transporter à la base militaire de Saint Andrews pour prendre un jet privée plus petit à Los Angeles et… Partir pour Hawaï. Kurt vient rapidement le retrouver et monte avec lui à l'étage.

\- Est-ce-que c'était une bonne idée de leur dire ? Demande t-il l'air perplexe.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça change quoi que ce soit tu sais… Mais pour moi, oui c'était important qu'on ne leur cache pas la vérité, c'est un peu une deuxième famille tu sais… Et puis… La presse les saoule tellement avec ça que très franchement… Je ne sais pas si, j'aurais supporté de le cacher très longtemps.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne s'assume pas… Tu viens de faire un coming out magnifique. Dit-il en souriant contre lui.

\- C'est parce que je t'ai toi, et que la musique m'aide beaucoup. En moins de six mois j'ai failli te perdre toi, Santana…Burt lui je l'ai perdu et… Je crois qu'il est temps que je ne me cache plus ici. Publiquement je ne change pas d'avis, on doit rester cacher sinon on sera harceler, mais ici, à la maison, je m'y sens en sécurité alors, on peut leur dire, je sais qu'ils ne diront rien. Dit-il simplement en l'embrassant en haut.

Ils finissent les valises tous les trois puis regarde une dernière fois les appartements, comme si c'était un adieu réelle, pour toujours même s'il ne durera qu'un petit mois, voir moins si la situation géopolitique les rappellent. Ils descendent donc avec les valises dont les domestiques prirent rapidement et ils firent un tour de la propriété avant de rejoindre la Diplomatic Room et s'avancé jusqu'à Marine One. Ils montent à bord et se laisse conduire jusqu'à la base militaire Saint Andrews, montant aussitôt après dans l'avion qu'ils connaissent tant, Air Force One.

Peu après l'avion décolle et s'élance en direction de Los Angeles et de sa base militaire la plus proche pour un jet plus petit qui suffira et sera convenable en frais budgétaire. Le vol est long pour relier la côte Est à la côte Ouest des Etats Unis. Alors ils s'occupent comme ils le peuvent. Santana elle part dans un salon tandis que les garçons eux en profitent pour se reposer simplement en étant allongé sur le lit, bien trop épuisé pour faire que ce soit d'autre.

\- Tu penses qu'on pourra aller à la plage et dans le centre-ville une fois dans Hawaï ? Demande Kurt.

\- Ouais, on fera tout ce que tu désires, bon évidemment nous serons nous escorte si on va en dehors de la propriété mais oui, on pourra ne t'en fais pas. On y est en vacance ne l'oublie pas Kurt, on y fera tout ce que l'on veut. Dit-il en tapotant son bout de nez.

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'y être tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça peux représenter pour moi. enfin des vacances, pour me retrouver moi et être avec toi… Loin de toute cette mauvaise année… J'ai cette impression d'avoir perdu mon temps à Washington… J'ai l'impression que le temps et les évènements sont contre nous… Soupire Kurt. Pas toi ? Demande t-il en se tournant pour poser son regard dans celui de Blaine qui soupire.

\- Si, évidemment Kurt, ce n'est pas seulement une imagination c'est malheureusement un constat, on est harceler, tout ne va pas comme nous voudrions que ce soit, peut-être parce que nous sommes réformistes je ne sais pas trop… Mais on va réussir, je t'en fais la promesse. Je ne veux pas que tu puisses t'imaginer que nous n'aurons pas, trois années de présidence merveilleuse. Il nous reste trois ans encore Kurt tu sais et… Et je veux que tu saches simplement que si gérer ce pays ne nous apporte rien de bon et que nous ne sommes pas bon à cette tâche, nous ne resterons pas et, nous reprendrons notre vie à nous.

\- Mais je veux réussir, avec toi. Insiste Kurt.

Des mots simple mais qui montre à quel point ils s'aiment. Prêt à combattre politiquement, prêt à se battre pour être qui ils sont. Ce qui est certain c'est l'impatience des deux à rejoindre la propriété des vacances et y être paisiblement en paix. Loin de tout, loin de rien. Mais juste être présent et vivre enfin ce qui s'apprête à être les premiers moments d'une vie privée. Juste eux, rien que tous les deux pour quelques temps…

* * *

Chansons du chapitre :

Imagine - John Lennon Yoko Ono  
Then You Look At Me - Céline Dion

Deux chansons incroyablement belles. Imagine est surtout la musique que l'on utilise dans les mauvais moments comme le 9/11 et en janvier dernier à Paris. Voilà et l'autre et bien... Je crois que mes paragraphes parlent assez de ce qu'elle signifie.

À bientôt!


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à tous !

Vous le saviez tous et c'est ça que j'aime bien pour une fois, vous saviez ce qui adviendrait et, vous ne semblez pas déçu, tout comme moi. Merci pour vos quelques messages et votre fidélité. En effet le personnel de la WH sont au courant, et évidemment que ça fuitera.

Les choses ne seront jamais roses, bien au contraire mais pour le moment, c'est les vacances, et pour eux également! Ainsi, Blaine et Kurt seront dans la résidence présidentielle à Hono Lulu, Hawaï. Le prochain chapitre, le onzième donc sera également là-bas avant de trouver le Camp David, lieu emblématique pour la diplomatie américaine et dont, je dois avouer, House Of Cards m'a pas mal aidé pour me donner une image, car oui, que ce soit à Hono Lulu ou Camp David, l'Amérique reste extrêmement secrète, contrairement à la White House où, seul quelques souterrains, passage secret dans la maison et le Bunker reste secret, pour rester dans la vulgarité, car ils sont extrêmement secret, et c'est tout à fait normal!

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sur les paisibles îles d'Hawaï, tout se passait à merveille. Santana y retrouve Brittany, et se retrouvent très souvent dans la propriété de l'Etat, chez Blaine. Les amis étaient en route pour l'aquarium non loin d'Hono Lulu, Blaine avait toujours voulu voir un aquarium rempli d'espèce animalière. Après deux heures de trajet en voiture, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aquarium donnant sur un port ancien de l'époque de l'Indépendance. À son habitude, Kurt prit une photo pour son compte Instagram et en prit aussi de ses trois amis. Kurt était très fier de voir l'alchimie entre Blaine et Santana. Il s'amusa parfois à les nommer Anderlopez, car Santana pour s'adresser à eux les nommèrent Klaine. Et elle et Britt, c'était Brittana. Des petits surnoms de couples qu'ils avaient trouvés lors d'une soirée arrosée dans un bar non loin du quartier résidentiel.

L'ascenseur les plongea à plus de 50m sous terre, engloutît par l'eau qu'ils pouvaient voir monté dans la cage de l'ascenseur par les hublots sur les côtés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout en bas, les filles partirent de leur côté et les garçons du leur. Regardant en premiers plans les anémones et partant vers les anguilles.

\- Ouhh elle est moche celle-là ! S'exclama Kurt.

\- Même mon anguille est plus belle et longue. Lui murmura le bouclé à son oreille.

\- Putain mais t'es con toi ! Dit-il se retenant de rire.

Santana les suivit de près et regarda les anguilles et hurla fortement.

\- Putain même mon toys est plus gros et beau que cette merde ! Non mais sérieux regarde moi ça !

\- Vient ici ! Lui dit Blaine lui prenant le bras pour la faire avancer et surtout, qu'elle se tait.

La visite se poursuivit et ils traversèrent de nombreux tunnels remplis de divers poissons. Un tunnel était rempli de méduse blanche transparente donnant une superbe image pour l'Instagram de Kurt. Ce couloir menait directement à l'amphithéâtre, l'endroit le plus convoité de l'aquarium, là où se trouvaient toutes les plu belles espèces de poissons, raies, requins, tortues, poissons clown et tant d'autres… Les quatre jeunes s'installèrent sur les gradins pour observait le spectacle et y resta de longues minutes, de très longues minutes à observaient les mouvements de chaque mammifère.

\- C'est magnifique…

\- Wow…

\- Ce poisson on dirait Will Shuester !

\- Hé, regardait il y a un miroir au dessus on y fait une photo tous ensemble ? Proposa le bouclé.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent au rebord de la vitre qui était voûté donnant ainsi une vue panoramique et au-dessus d'eux, le miroir. Les quatre amis levèrent la tête et firent de grands sourire, Blaine leva la main avec sa tête un peu tordue et fit son plus beau sourire. La photo était enfin prise. Les filles retournèrent s'assoir pour observer les requins, Kurt et Blaine s'isolèrent en se mettant plus sur le rebord.

\- Un jour, tu reviendras ici et tu penseras à moi, à nous deux à cet instant magique et précieux qu'on aura vécu dans cet aquarium. Blaine avait les yeux larmoyant ce qui fit monter les larmes à Kurt également.

\- C'est merveilleux ce que tu dis, mais j'y viendrais avec toi ! Insista Kurt.

\- Ouais, après tout on a toute la vie on est si jeune ! Marmonna sans grande conviction le bouclé. Allez tu viens on s'en va maintenant. Lui dit-il prenant Kurt par le flanc et se dirigèrent vers la sortie suivit par les filles.

La visite de l'aquarium leur avait pris la totalité de la journée, lors du retour qui fut silencieux Brittany se mit à parler à tout le monde d'un air si sérieuse que cela surpris tout le monde.

\- Et si on se faisait une soirée sur la plage ce soir ? Il y a une fête et un feu d'artifice on pourrait y allez tous ensemble qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Brittany, vue l'heure on est tous crevé on va tous rentré et se foutre au lit tu sais… S'expliqua Santana.

\- Oui, elle à raison, on ira a la soirée plus tard, elle dure toute la semaine en plus nous avons le temps !

\- D'accord mais moi je veux qu'on y aille donc si ce n'est pas ce soir, je veux qu'on y aille plus tard ! Insista la blonde.

\- On ira ne t'en fais pas Britt. Assura Kurt. Nous aussi nous voulons y allez et nous irons tous ensemble.

La nuit était maintenant tombé, la voiture de Santana déposa rapidement les deux tourtereaux et fila aussitôt pour rentrer. Blaine ouvrit les placards et prit plein de gâteaux qu'il emporta dans la chambre à l'étage. Kurt fermi la porte à double tour derrière pour la nuit et le suivit dans la chambre. Blaine était déjà dans le lit, vêtu de son simple boxer rose grignotant les bonbons et gâteaux qu'il avait pris regardant l'After Live de The Voice US. Une fois en tenue de pyjama, Kurt le rejoint et piqua dans les plats du bouclé quelques bonbons.

\- C'est demain qu'elle arrive ? Demanda le bouclé posant les bonbons par terre.

\- Ouais, après midi au moins on va pouvoir dormir demain matin. Lui répondit-il se collant au bouclé, posant sa tête contre son épaule et plaça une main sur l'abdomen.

\- Bonne nuit Sexy.

\- Bonne nuit Blaine.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Blaine éteignit la lampe et ils s'endormirent paisiblement, tout le contraire de leurs deux amies… Lord Tubbington qui était resté enfermé toute la journée sans voir personne avait déchiré magazines et grattait la terre dans les pots de fleurs de la maison.

\- Mais je vais l'étriper ce foutue chat, tu as vus dans l'état qu'il fout la baraque ?! Hurla la latina.

\- Il était en manque d'extasie il ne faut pas lui en vouloir Santana…

\- Mais regarde l'état du salon…

\- Il n'a fait que marquer son territoire…

\- Son territoire ? Tu te fous de moi là j'espère, il n'a rien à marqué ici il à quoi au juste ton sumo de chat là avec sa veste en cuir et son foulard sur le corps…

\- Il a rejoins un gang de malfrat du quartier, je m'en doutais…

\- Brittany, je suis sérieuse, ce chat est un danger pour nous, il est dangereux pour lui-même, il n'est pas bien ce chat… A chaque fois qu'on part c'est comme ça…

Elles rangèrent le bazar causé par le Lord Tubbington alors qu'elles ne voulaient qu'une chose, dormir et dormir… Une fois la cuisine et le salon de nouveau propre elles montèrent dans leur chambre et Santana ne put se retenir d'hurler.

\- Il a chié sur le lit ! Je vais le tué ce foutue chat COSAS MALAS ! TU ERES LOCAAA !

Brittany nettoya la chambre et changea les draps du lit y mettant du désodorisant pour satisfaire la latina. Lorsqu'elles purent enfin se coucher Santana embrassa Brittany sur la bouche et descendit sous les draps pour lui baiser ses lèvres.

\- On ne peut pas j'ai mes…

\- Journée de merde. Râla Santana remontant sa tête, embrassant une dernière fois Brittany et se tourna pour dormir.

La nuit fut paisible et douce pour tout le monde. Cette douce nuit, si rare soit-elle, si généralement mouvementé par leurs hormones qui était en action à cette période de la journée. La journée avait fatigué tout le monde, mais elle fut si belle, si drôle et si impressionnante qu'elle resta un moment inoubliable pour tous. Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant que Blaine était en meilleure forme, son appétit et sa gourmandise étaient de retour, sa joie et sa motivation également, son rapprochement avec Santana y a joué pour beaucoup néanmoins. Santana est comme sa meilleure amie, toujours là en cas de pépin et toujours là pour rassurer Kurt, c'est tout ce que voulait Blaine au fond de lui, que quelqu'un s'occupe de Kurt quand il en était incapable lui-même de s'en charger à cause de la politique.

Blaine se mit accroupît sous les draps et dévora par des grognements ressemblant à ceux d'un chien enragé le torse de son amour le faisant rire de chatouille.

\- Arrête Blaine, je n'aime pas ces…. Arrête je vais me pissé dessus…

\- Grroaaah ! Je suis Blaine The Tiger ! J'ai envie de rugir pour vous réveillez doux aventurier de l'amazone !

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Ria Kurt qui avait maintenant le visage du bouclé au dessus de lui.

\- Roaaarr ! Rugissait le bouclé avant de collé ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt.

\- Mhm… Grogna tendrement le jeune qui eut droit a un baiser sauvage et quelques caresse.

Leurs hormones matinales se déclenchèrent et se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre.

\- Si tu veux on peut… S'en occuper ? Lui demanda le bouclé avec son regard pervers fronçant ses sourcils triangulaires.

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt allez faire le petit déjeuner ?

\- Ok… Sympas pour une fois que je propose un truc cool… Râla le bouclé.

\- Hé, faire le déjeuner c'est cool aussi ! Répliqua Kurt filant sous la douche.

Lorsque Kurt sortit de la salle de bain, quarante minutes plus tard après avoir fait son rituel d'hydratation, il était déjà l'heure de partir, ils fermèrent la maison derrière eux et se redirent seuls, sans les filles au point de rendez-vous. Blaine ressentit la totale inquiétude et anxiété de Kurt, qui le rongea peu à peu. Ses mains tremblèrent, ses jambes fléchirent, à de nombreuses reprises Blaine due le rattraper pour éviter qu'il chute.

\- Bon euh, reste près de moi et prend appui sur moi si tu es trop stressé…

\- Je vais bien, je suis juste impatient…

\- Oui et bah je veux qu'on, enfin que tu arrives en entier donc soit tu te calme, soit tu prends appui sur moi.

Après un petit quart d'heure de marche ils arrivèrent enfin dans le centre-ville là où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Le bus ne devrait maintenant plus tarder à déposer son amie. Rachel, Finn et Mercedes était maintenant qu'à quelques mètres de lui, et lorsqu'il vit le bus dans son champ de vision, une joie indéfinissable l'envahit.

Blaine était ravi de voir à cet instant Kurt si heureux et impatient. Lorsque les passagers descendirent et qu'il aperçoit Rachel, il ne put retenir Kurt courir vers elle lui sautant complètement dans les bras. Blaine qui assistait à la scène en retrait pouvait sentir les larmes de joie de Kurt qui retrouva enfin sa meilleure amie, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que les amis de son petit ami vinrent à sa rencontre pour le saluer. Le bouclé aida Finn à porter les valises décidant de s'arrêter dans un café non loin de là pour faire une pause.

\- On se croirait à Los Angeles ! Dit-elle de joie.

\- Oh non LA tu sais, c'est bien plus grand et plus jolie qu'ici. Répondit Blaine.

\- Tu es déjà allez là-bas ? Lui demanda Mercedes.

\- Oui, plusieurs fois-même, beaucoup de gens font un plat de cette ville, mais finalement, sans l'industrie cinématographique et les fortunes du monde entier, cette ville ne serait ni plus ni moins que la jumelle de Ocean City en fin de compte si on calcule bien.

\- Certainement mais, tu ne peux pas dire que cette ville n'est pas magnifique ! Rétorqua la brunette.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, seulement je trouves que Los Angeles est une ville idéale si tu veux être dans la restauration ou le monde du showbiz, ou photographie.

\- Ok bah j'irais là-bas moi alors ! S'exclama Mercedes.

\- Moi je reste sur Broadway.

\- Bon ok c'est bien qu'on discute mais on a juste quelques valises avec nous on peut payer et reprendre la discussion à la maison ? S'exclama Blaine.

\- Euh, oui bien sûr. Lui dit Rachel.

\- Ok, allez-y je vais payer.

Alors que les filles étaient partis avec Kurt, Finn lui attendit le bouclé qui finissait la transaction financière et quitta le café.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vue. Lui dit Finn.

\- Ouais un bout de temps mine de rien.

\- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, moi aussi je suis désolé mais c'est du passé. Lui dit ironiquement Blaine.

\- J'ai été con cette journée là.

\- Moi aussi, mais bon jeune et con dirons-nous.

\- Tu sais, Rachel a mal vécu la séparation avec Kurt, la distance, son changement d'école…

\- Je me doute, sinon elle ne serait pas là, mais elle à sûrement compris qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui comptait, sinon elle ne serait pas venue ici, je me trompe ?

\- Non, tu ne te trompes pas Blaine Warblers.

Ils observèrent les trois amis en face s'enlacer et regarder les doigts de Kurt qui pointa différent bâtiments ce qui surpris Finn.

\- Les boutiques qui en valent la peine.

\- Hein ? De quoi ?

\- Ce que montre Kurt aux filles.

\- Ah, désolé je n'y étais pas là mec…

\- La fatigue du trajet on va dire ! Dit-il lui frappant l'épaule amicalement.

\- Ouais voilà, bon sinon c'est encore loin à pied ?

\- Oh, environ cinq minutes maintenant, plus très loin ne t'inquiète pas c'est en descente après on va allez plus vite.

Une fois rendus chez Blaine ils déposèrent la valise dans les deux chambres, une pour Mercedes et l'autre pour Finnchel.

\- Tu nous offres un coup à boire Blaine ? Demanda Rachel.

\- Euh, ouais vous voulez quoi tous ?

\- Oh de la bière ça nous ira.

\- Oh, euh, ok heureusement que Santana amène les siennes pour ce soir.

Blaine servit sur la terrasse les amis de Kurt, il se sentit un peu mis à l'écart alors il envoya un message à Santana.

 **A Santana :**

 _Tu ne veux pas venir plus tôt ? Je suis un peu à l'écart…_

 **De Santana :**

 _Comment ça ?_

 **A Santana :**

 _Bah ils sont sur la terrasse et moi je ne sers que de décoration, ils rigolent tous ensemble font des photos, Kurt ne remarque même pas que je ne suis plus avec eux…_

 **De Santana :**

 _Bah écoute, je finis les achats pour ce soir et pour nous-mêmes et une fois que c'est fait j'arrive d'accord ? Mais, tu sais c'est normale que Kurt te délaisse maintenant, il y a des semaines entières qu'il ne les a pas revus, depuis les communales… Laisse lui le temps de se lasser d'eux il ne devrait pas mettre trente six mille an à le faire. Mais surtout, impose-toi à Rachel. Allez soit courageux, la fille du Lima Height ne va plus tarder._

Blaine posa son téléphone contre son menton, hésitant à redescendre, et se lancèrent a les rejoindre sur la terrasse. Voir le sourire émerveiller de Kurt entouré de ses vieux amis, le fit sourire également. Rachel fixa le piano, puis Blaine.

\- Dit moi tu sais jouer du piano n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh, ouais. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne veux pas nous jouer un morceau, là maintenant ?

\- Euh, ok pas de problème. Dit-il s'installant derrière le piano.

Il s'échauffa les doigts en pianotant du plus aigu au plus grave sur le clavier, cherchant la bonne résonnance et intensité puis il se lança.

 **It's nine o'clock on a Saturday** **  
 **The regular crowd shuffles in**  
 **There's an old man sitting next to me**  
 **Makin' love to his tonic and gin**  
 **He says, Son can you play me a memory**  
 **I'm not really sure how it goes**  
 **But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete**  
 **When I wore a younger man's clothes****

Il fut accompagné par les amis de Kurt et lui-même.

 **La la la de de da** **  
 **La la de de da da dum****

Reprenant la chanson tout seul, toujours en jouant les mélodies d'une justesse incroyable.

 **Sing us a song, you're the piano man** **  
 **Sing us a song tonight**  
 **Well, we're all in the mood for a melody**  
 **And you've got us feelin' alright****

 **Now John at the bar is a friend of mine** **  
 **He gets me my drinks for free**  
 **And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke**  
 **But there's someplace that he'd rather be****

 **And the waitress is practicing politics** **  
 **As the businessmen slowly get stoned**  
 **Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness**  
 **But it's better than drinking alone****

 **The piano! It sounds like a carnival** **  
 **And the microphone smells like a beer**  
 **And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar**  
 **And say "Man, what are you doin' here?" oh****

 **Sing us a song, you're the piano man** **  
 **Sing us a song tonight**  
 **Well, we're all in the mood for a melody**  
 **And you've got us feelin' alright****

Jouant les dernières notes au piano, fixant le regard de Kurt qui l'applaudit suivit de la totalité des amis de Kurt.

\- Wow, tu m'impressionne Blaine Warblers ! S'exclama Rachel

\- Ouais, on comprend pourquoi on à perdu maintenant… Soupira Mercedes, blasée.

\- Et vous ne connaissez pas toutes ses performances et talent ! Rajouta Kurt.

\- Et j'en connais qu'ils ne connaîtront jamais Sexy !

La journée passa tranquillement et les amis finissent par repartir. C'était chouette de les avoir un peu avec eux, mais leur proximité amicale n'est pas non plus des plus belles depuis qu'ils sont devenus les hommes qui dirigent ce pays. Qu'importe, au moins ils ont passé une agréable journée et c'est tout ce qu'il compte désormais pour eux. Avoir profité d'une agréable journée en compagnie de gens normaux qui ne sont pas des politiques et ça, c'est quelque chose qui compte énormément pour Blaine, tout autant que ça compte pour Kurt.

\- Dommage qu'ils partent tous aussi vite et tous en même temps… Déplore Kurt dans les bras de Blaine.

\- Je sais, moi aussi ça m'embête un peu mais bon… Au moins nous sommes un peu seul désormais ça va faire du bien, tu ne crois pas ? Dit-il tout simplement.

\- Si tu le dis… C'était tellement parfait l'aquarium, cette petite retrouvaille entre nous… J'ai l'impression de revivre, Blaine… Lui murmure Kurt en se cramponnant à son col de chemise.

\- Embrasse moi. Dit-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je le désire, Kurt. Embrasse mes lèvres…. Soupire t-il.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras… Répond plus faiblement encore, Kurt.

Il s'exécute et se colle aux lèvres de Blaine entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens tout en suivant le mouvement de la nuque du bouclé. Ce petit surnom qu'il lui à trouvé à force de le voir sans laque et sans gel. Ils ne comptent pas le temps qu'ils passent à s'embrasser mais ce qui est certain, c'est que le temps en défile à une folle vitesse.

\- Vient ! On va aller à la plage ! Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais… Balbutia Kurt un peu perplexe.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de te baigner ? Demande t-il.

\- Si, si mais…

\- Alors tais toi et suis moi ! Râla Blaine en quittant l'endroit où ils se trouvent et regagne la plage privatisé.

Une fois à la plage Blaine retire ses vêtements et le regarde avec un air pervers quand Kurt fit de même, puis Blaine retire son boxer et court dans l'eau pour se cacher, totalement hilare. Kurt explose de rire mais finit par faire la même chose en voyant que, Blaine ne lui laisse guère le choix. Kurt se rapproche de lui et lui embrasse le cou puis les lèvres.

\- Je t'aime toi… Dit-il doucement.

\- Mhm, c'est fou c'est ce que j'allais dire ! Rigole Blaine en souriant contre Kurt.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer… Je ne veux pas que toutes nos journées s'achèvent… Souffle Kurt.

\- Nous avons encore du temps à être ici Kurt, la diplomatie est propice et, on a rien à faire, tout est prévu pour Septembre, on est tranquille ici toi, et moi, juste nous. Dit-il en lui mordant le cou.

\- Argh… Putain… Gémit Kurt à cette sensation.

\- J'aimerais te baiser ici… Mais on est toujours épié… Dit-il doucement en fixant l'horizon de la plage, voyant un bateau au loin.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes… Soupire Kurt.

\- Le bateau…

\- C'est la garde, arrête de flipper… Souffle Kurt.

\- Ce n'est pas la garde… Dit-il en nageant avec Kurt dans ses bras jusqu'à un rocher.

\- Blaine… Souffle de nouveau Kurt, à l'ombre.

\- Tu ne bouges pas de là c'est clair ? Je vais chercher nos vêtements… Dit-il en soufflant.

\- Mais comment tu vas faire ?

\- Apnée tu connais ? Dit-il en l'embrassant et plongeant sous l'eau.

Blaine nagea et monte à la surface de l'autre côté de la roche, à l'abri des regards, en renfoncement, il se dépêche et prend les vêtements t s'approche avec un grand parasol vers l'horizon et le tend de plus en plus. Kurt se mit à nager doucement et une fois que le parasol est assez tendu dans l'eau, il se cache derrière et se rhabille aussi vite qu'il le peut et rentre dans la villa avec Blaine. Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de souffler d'énervement, tournant en rond.

\- Calme toi… Bébé… Soupire Kurt.

\- S'ils nous ont prit dans les bras, pire encore, nu… Tu imagines ? Dit-il en hurlant.

\- Et on peut faire quoi ? Demande t-il.

\- Envoyez des hommes au bateau t détruire les clichés. Dit-il simplement.

\- Alors fais-le ? Dit-il simplement, et calmement.

Blaine le regarde et prit le téléphone, contactant la garde qui finit par prendre des jets skis et se rend au bateau pour détruire les clichés, espérant qu'ils n'en ont pas caché ou déjà envoyés, dans ce cas ce serait foutue. Une heure après, la pression descend un peu et ils se détendent dans une verrière de la villa devant un cocktail alcoolisé tout en étant un peu informé de la situation politique tout de même, vive les astreinte à la Maison Blanche et au Congrès.

\- Oui, vous pouvez faire un communiqué disant que j'apporte mes condoléances à la famille et que je salue son engagement dans notre pays. Dit-il au téléphone.

\- Qui est mort ? Murmure Kurt.

\- Met CNN tu sauras. Dit-il avant de reprendre la conversation.

\- Ah… Ouais… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Après… Faîtes de votre mieux mais si je peux ne pas intervenir ce serait cool, sinon bah faîtes parvenir par le fax cryptée et j'étudierais ça. Dit-il simplement en mettant fin à l'appel.

\- Quoi de neuf ? Demande Kurt.

\- Quelques petits tracas… Mais rien de bien méchant qui nécessite un retour à Washington, ne t'en fais pas. Dit-il doucement en embrassant la mâchoire de Kurt.

\- J'adore quand tu fais ça… Dit-il en devenant rouge d'une timidité apparente.

\- Tu veux que je continu ? Demande t-il en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille.

\- Oh oui… S'il te plait… Ricane Kurt en se couchant sur la banquette.

\- Je t'aime… Dit-il simplement en lui baisant un peu toute les parties de son visage.

\- Fais moi l'amour… Supplie Kurt très vite.

\- C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? Grogne Blaine en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- J'en mourrais si tu ne ferais rien… Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu veux… Qu'on fructifie la chose ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce-que tu veux, Toi. Me faire l'amour.

\- Non ! Non ! Tu le fais si bien Blaine non, je… Non… S'il te plait… Soupire Kurt.

\- Quand l'envie seras la tu n'auras qu'à le dire, je me soumettrais à tes ordres. Dit-il en lui embrassant les clavicules.

Il lui embrasse sa poitrine, descendant peu à peu sur un téton qu'il susurre et laisse Kurt se dresser un peu, bombant son torse pour continuer sa descente jusqu'à son bas ventre, posant sa main contre l'entrejambe de Kurt.

\- Vas-y… Dit-il doucement.

Blaine l'embrasse une dernière fois et glisse sa main, sortant sa verge de son sous-vêtement et commence à lui faire une série de vas et vient doux pour la lui dresser avant de la mettre en bouche. Kurt souffle de bonheur parce qu'il y va doucement, sans être brut. Profitant doucement de sa verge dans sa bouche, sans y aller comme un dingue et écourter le plaisir.

\- Blaine… Blaine… Dit-il en touchant sa tignasse.

Blaine le fixe et continue quelques minutes à le sucer doucement puis il arrête, et part l'embrasser, laissant frotter sa propre verge dans son boxer contre son torse.

\- Je…

\- Vas-y… Dit-il en se laissant tomber en arrière sur la banquette.

Kurt lui monte alors dessus et lui embrasse son bas ventre, sans perdre de temps et mit sa verge en bouche doucement et accentue les vas et vient bien plus énergiquement que Blaine. Blaine lui donne des coups de reins pour accentuer le rythme et ainsi, touche la gorge de Kurt le faisant un peu crispé mais il s'en fout, c'est tellement excitant et parfait.

\- Ne t'arrête pas Kurtsy… Prend… Le, contrôle… Siffle Blaine en fermant les yeux.

Kurt lui sourit et continue tout en pinçant son téton gauche, le faisant ainsi gémir un peu plus, Blaine se sentit partir s'il continu, il finit alors par prévenir Kurt qui se dégage a la dernière minute, un supplice. Il se couche sur le lit et vint à l'entrée de Blaine et lui lèche l'entrée doucement. Blaine l'aide en levant ses jambes et sourit brutalement.

\- Oh putain… Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends ça… Dit-il doucement.

\- Shhhh, ou j'arrête. Prévient Kurt.

\- Ok je… Je me tais… Dit-il en grognant.

Kurt finit par entrer un doigt puis deux, puis trois et commence à faire des mouvements plus prompts et plus rapide tout en le cisaillant de l'intérieur. Blaine lui roule des yeux et souffle de plus en plus parce que le plaisir est complètement présent et c'est extrêmement plaisant. Une fois que c'est assez élargie, Kurt se poste en face de Blaine et le regarde simplement, l'air inquiet.

\- Je n'ai jamais fais ça… Dit-il les yeux pétillant.

\- Kurt, je sais que tu vas y arriver, je te fais confiance… Vas-y… Dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- Ok… Soupire t-il.

Kurt s'avance doucement dans son entrée et regarde Blaine soufflé un air chaud et jouir de bonheur, il est enfin en lui et l'expression faciale qu'affiche Blaine le rassure totalement, il commence donc ses vas et vient en lui doucement tout en prenant en main la verge de son petit ami.

\- Ça va ? Demande t-il.

\- Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps, Kurt… Ne t'arrête jamais… Dit-il faiblement en fermant les yeux.

Kurt se penche pour l'embrasser et enchaine ses vas et vient des plus en plus rapide et sec. Il écoute les hurlements de bonheurs de Blaine émettre dans la verrière, il le sodomise avec force et comme jamais. Blaine n'en peut plus mais putain qu'il raffole de ça. Kurt s'en bouffe les lèvres tout autant que Blaine le fait, de plus la position du missionnaire dans ce cas là est incroyablement parfaite. Comme ça, les garçons s'observent jouir mutuellement et putain c'est parfait.

\- Continu… Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrête… Marmonne Blaine entre quelques gémissements.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Putain moi aussi mais va plus vite bordel ! Hurle t-il en sentant sa prostate se faire touché.

\- Oh… Je crois que je l'ai trouvé… Dit-il en la frappant à nouveau.

\- Kuurrt ! Hurle d'un plaisir sensationnelle, Blaine.

Kurt continu de lui toucher jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit Blaine perdre pied, ce qui arrive au bout d'une dizaine de minutes puisqu'il sentit les veines de sa verge se serrer contre ses doigts et son éjaculation arrive enfin, Blaine s'éjacule sur lui-même s'en mettant partout sur son torse, alors que Kurt lui est loin de jouir. Il continu et observe le sperme sur le torse de Sebastian et lui masse le corps pour que son sperme devient transparent, et fit briller sa peau, putain c'est parfait.

Après plus d'un quart d'heure de jouissance après Blaine, Kurt commence à se fatigué et tremble de plus en plus, Blaine le plaque alors pour lui embrasser les lèvres et c'est fini. Kurt se repend dans Blaine et gémit contre ses lèvres, Lâchant ses flancs pour venir toucher les joues de Blaine et il éjacule en lui, sans protection, rien. Ils ne bougent plus et reste ainsi et sourit malgré une grande fatigue en eux.

\- C'était parfait Bébé… Souffle Blaine contre les lèvres de Kurt.

\- Tu crois ? Rigole Kurt en l'embrassant.

\- Je le dis, donc c'est vrai… Dit-il en caressant son dos, tout simplement.

\- On devrait… S'habiller on ne sait jamais si quelqu'un vient… Soupire Kurt en se redressant et se rhabille doucement.

\- Je te dois combien ? Marmonne Blaine en se rhabillant à son tour.

\- Salaud ! Rigole Kurt en le tapant.

\- Hééé ! Pauvre con va ! Grogne Blaine en souriant.

Ils se lèvent et partent à la cuisine et se concocte simplement un repas pour le dîner et s'installe ensuite dans la salle à manger donnant sur la plage et mange en silence, simplement. Ils discutent de temps à autre de sujet d'actualité, d'avenir également mais des sujets sans vraiment d'importance, simplement dits pour ambiancer un peu la prise du repas sinon ce serait un peu mélancolique.

\- Tu veux qu'on sorte après ? Demande t-il.

\- Et aller où ? Rigole Kurt.

\- Nous irons en boîte de nuit. Allez mange et va te changer. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Quoi ? Le Président et le Vice Président, en boîte de nuit ?

\- En mode, incognito oui. Dit-il en souriant.

Ils finissent de manger et partent tous les deux se changer, utilisant un « casual look » pour passer incognito et monte dans un 4x4 de la sécurité qui les déposent en ville dans une boîte de nuit et ils descendent avec des gardes du corps en simple tenue de civil pour les surveiller. Eux entrent dans la boîte de nuit et commence à danser tous les deux en s'étant un peu grimée et se bécote devant tous le monde, se moquant de ce qui peut se dire ou se voir. Ils sont justes là à profiter d'une ambiance festive et jeune, ce qu'ils sont.

\- Putain j'en peux plus j'ai la tête qui tourne ! Cri Kurt contre Blaine.

\- Attend, vient on va aller s'assoir… Marmonne Blaine en le tirant vers des canapés.

Une fois installé ils prient une boisson et s'isole des regards pour s'embrasser de nouveau sans arrière pensée, juste s'embrasser en priant de ne pas être vu, de toute manière si ça vient à se savoir ce sera uniquement de leur faute désormais.

\- Ça va ? Demande Blaine quelque peu inquiet.

\- Oui, oui ça va c'est juste que… Je ne suis plus trop habitué à tout ça… Soupire t-il en regardant autour de lui. T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'être ici ? Demande t-il un peu plus inquiet encore.

\- Kurt, on est tout seul ici, personne ne nous remarque, je te dis que ça va ! Dit-il en lui caressant la cuisse.

\- Je sais… Dt-il en souriant.

Blaine eu une folle idée, partir sur la piste de karaoké et fixe Kurt, un peu éméché et fatigué, il rigole dès lorsqu'il est au micro et commence à chanter au rythme de la chanson qui résonne, attirant toute la foule, et merde…

 **You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up  
And turned you around  
Turned you into someone new  
Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you  
But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too.**

Kurt reconnait aussitôt la chanson et se mit à rigoler comme un fou et s'avance doucement et lève la main en l'air comme tous le monde et rigole comme un fou, ils s'amusent comme jamais.

 **Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me**

 **It's much too late to find  
When you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**

La chanson commence à prendre de l'ampleur aux hauts parleurs et Kurt sourit grandement en fixant Blaine se donner en spectacle. Il sourit et vit Blaine sauter sur la scène avec sa partenaire de scène qu'il ne connait pas.

 **Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me? Oh!  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me? Oh!**

 **I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you  
The five years we have had have been such good at times  
I still love you  
But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do**

La boîte de nuit devient folle et pas que, tout devient un brouhaha géant, et Blaine se déchaîne sur scène complètement en dansant très proche de sa partenaire de scène, sans complexe, Kurt n'est pas jaloux c'est une femme, mais il en sourit tout de même, c'est hilarant de voir Blaine dans un tel état c'est limite, jouissif. Il est tellement craquant sans son gel et dans cette tenue si simple mais extrêmement belle et, sexy.

 **Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me**

 **It's much too late find  
When you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**

 **Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me**

 **Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me**

 **Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't. Don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me**

La chanson s'achève après une répétition de trios fois du refrain de cette musique. Blaine est hilare et eu droit a une standing ovation, en même temps tous le monde est un peu bourré ce qui n'est donc pas étonnant de les voir ainsi. Blaine fini par descendre de la scène et se jette dans les bras de Kurt pour l'embrasser en ébouriffant ses cheveux, faisant tomber sa casquette XANAX.

\- Tu me rends fous… Souffle Blaine contre ses lèvres.

\- Vient, on rentre avant que d'autres fasse un rapprochement de toi… Au chant… Soupire Kurt en tirant Blaine.

\- Nan, restons encore un peu ! Marmonne t-il en se faisant tirer à l'extérieur.

Ils finissent par regagner le 4x4 noir et repartent en direction de la villa de l'Etat, regagnant doucement cette villa dans une parfaite hilarité, faisant presque sourire les gardes du corps avec eux, même si tout prend fin maintenant en rentrant au bercail, dans la sublime villa au bord de l'Océan Pacifique.

Une fois dans la propriété ils descendent de la voiture et regagne les appartements en se postant sous la verrière, si magnifique avec la pleine lune juste au dessus qu'allumer la lumière est inutile. Blaine s'allonge sur un transat et soupire simplement, peut être que l'abus de l'alcool lui monte à la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kurt tire un transat et se poste à ses côtés et l'observe simplement.

\- J'ai aimais cette soirée Blaine. Avoue Kurt, en touchant sa joue.

\- Moi aussi, putain je me sens enfin, humain. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- On a toujours été des humains, c'est juste que le sérieux de Washington pèse un peu beaucoup trop dans nos vies, ici au moins nous sommes tranquille et… Dis-toi que cette hiver à Camp David, nous serons seul dans une grande forêt, on pourra faire tout ce que nous désirons sans aucune complexité, tout nous sera offert Blaine, tout !

Blaine sourit aux paroles de Kurt s'imaginant déjà courir dans les forêts enneigés aux alentours du Camp David, faire des randonnées en motos des neiges, faire de tout et de rien avec la neiges, profiter d'un peu de cheminée dans un chalet au beau milieu de tout, dans un complexe magnifique. Kurt enlève l'accoudoir des deux transats et le colle totalement à celui de Blaine et pose sa tête contre son épaule et sourit.

\- On ira faire des balades dans les forêts, on fera tout ce que tu voudras, on sera juste toi et moi loin de tout à nouveau… Rien que nous, dans une immense propriété ! On ira même dans les saunas pour profiter de la chaleur de l'eau alors que dehors il fera si froid…

\- Oh Kurt… Arrête je vais m'endormir… Grommela Blaine en restant les yeux fermés, avec un grand sourire.

\- On ira là où tu voudras… On prendra Marine One pour faire des balades et observer le paysage sous la neige… Nous serons maître du monde là-bas, sans que la politique ne vienne nous embêter, rien que toi, et moi mon amour… Dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Arrête, je vais m'endormir…

\- Qui te dit que je ne veux pas ça ? Ricane Kurt doucement contre l'oreille de Blaine.

\- Comment ai-je pu te laisser tant d'année sans que tu sois mon homme… Murmure Blaine. Je suis si chanceux de t'avoir toi… Si chanceux… Soupire t-il.

\- Hey… C'est moi qui ai cette chance, je t'assure. Dit-il en l'embrassant chaleureusement.

\- Tu me rends fous, Kurt… Je te jure, les choses maintenant sont plus… Intense… Je… J'aime tellement travailler et vivre avec toi, Kurt… Murmure Blaine en répondant à son baiser.

\- Shhh… Sourit Kurt.

Ils s'enlacent sous la lumière seule de la lune si ronde et si brillante et surtout si grosse. Jamais la lune n'avait été aussi grosse aux Etats-Unis, peut-être parce que l'emplacement de Washington n'est pas aussi idéal que l'est Hawaï et Hono Lulu… Quoi qu'il en soit ils profitent du spectacle et de cette charmante pleine lune pour se bécoté de nouveau, s'enlacer et se dire des mots doux comme ils savent si bien le faire, loin de tout, sauf d'eux-mêmes.

Blaine finit par trouver ce qui semble être, le sommeil, Kurt s'écarte alors et part dans la buanderie pour prendre des couvertures. Même si la verrière est fermée et qu'ils sont à Hawaï, proche de l'équateur, il est préférable d'avoir un drap sur eux, sait-on jamais, ne serait-ce pour les insectes et pour avoir un peu de fraicheur sur eux. Il revient vers Blaine et lui haute ses vêtements de la soirée, le mettant doucement en simple boxer et le couvre. Il repart pour prendre des oreillers et lui en cale sous le dos et à sa nuque. Kurt finit par haute ses vêtements et se faufile sur son transat et se colle à Blaine qui tousse un peu.

\- T'es adorable… Murmure t-il en souriant.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Demande Kurt, surpris.

\- Tu m'as réveillé avec les coussins, mais ça va, c'est bon, merci. Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Oh, mais excuse moi je, je ne voulais pas ! Dit-il en se laissant embrasser.

\- Shhhh… Tais-toi et reste avec moi… Grogne Blaine en se serrant contre Kurt.

\- D'accord… Murmure t-il doucement.

Ils restent là à regarder la pleine Lune jusqu'à finir par fermer les yeux, pensant à tout et à rien à la fois. Ils sont juste là et profite un petit peu du calme qui leur est offert au beau milieu de la nuit, se sentant enfin eux-mêmes.

Blaine trouve le sommeil bien avant Kurt qui reste planté sur le transat à fixer la lune et ses quelques étoiles satellites gravitant autour d'elle. Le ciel est si magnifique et reposant, oubliant quelque peu les gardes du corps faisant le tour de la propriété en continu. Tout est calme, et reposant, très reposant justement. Il se laisse envahir de pensée simple et romantique, peut-être un peu trop romantique mais il s'en moque un peu à vrai dire. Son téléphone fini par sonner et c'état un message de Santana.

 **De Santana :**

 _On à un problème, on se voit demain à la villa. Santana._

Kurt soupire en voyant ce message et commence tout simplement à se poser des questions. Quel type de problèmes pourrait nécessiter une rencontre. La hantise de savoir que des photos circulent envahit aussitôt l'esprit de Kurt qui fixe Blaine dormir profondément. Son inquiétude n'eue pas gain de cause, préférant le laisser dormir plutôt que de le déranger et lui causer à lui aussi des soucis. Il se contente de lui embrasser la joue et se tourne pour dormir, sentant un bras venir lui prendre le torse et le serrer. Blaine est adorable éveillé, ivre, politiquement, et même lorsqu'il dort. C'est bien pour tout ça que Kurt à toujours craqué pour lui. Mais qu'en sera-t-il demain lorsqu'ils apprendront ce qu'est le problème…

* * *

Chanson du chapitre :

Piano Man - Billy Joel  
Don't you want me - Human League


	11. Chapter 11

Il s'agissait bien d'un chapitre de A World To Believe avec une adaptation pour qu'elle concorde avec White House Baby!

Certains ont vu juste ! J'avais copié collé le chapitre et je l'ai rebosser un petit peu, mais c'est extrêmement chouette de voir que certains ont vu cela! Un de mes clin d'oeil pour cette fiction qui fut le début de toute une aventure, elle le mérite tellement...

Les vacances se poursuivent pour les deux hommes d'Etat, et avec des surprises. Evidemment, le cliffhanger du précédent chapitre est connu dès le début de ce chapitre. C'est vraiment plaisant de voir la communauté grandir petit à petit autour de cette ultime fiction pour moi, merci infiniment de votre fidélité.

* * *

Ils restent là à regarder la pleine Lune jusqu'à finir par fermer les yeux, pensant à tout et à rien à la fois. Ils sont juste là et profite un petit peu du calme qui leur est offert au beau milieu de la nuit, se sentant enfin eux-mêmes.

Blaine trouve le sommeil bien avant Kurt qui reste planté sur le transat à fixer la lune et ses quelques étoiles satellites gravitant autour d'elle. Le ciel est si magnifique et reposant, oubliant quelque peu les gardes du corps faisant le tour de la propriété en continu. Tout est calme, et reposant, très reposant justement. Il se laisse envahir de pensée simple et romantique, peut-être un peu trop romantique mais il s'en moque un peu à vrai dire. Son téléphone fini par sonner et c'état un message de Santana.

 **De Santana :**

 _On à un problème, on se voit demain à la villa. Santana._

Kurt soupire en voyant ce message et commence tout simplement à se poser des questions. Quel type de problèmes pourrait nécessiter une rencontre. La hantise de savoir que des photos circulent envahit aussitôt l'esprit de Kurt qui fixe Blaine dormir profondément. Son inquiétude n'eue pas gain de cause, préférant le laisser dormir plutôt que de le déranger et lui causer à lui aussi des soucis. Il se contente de lui embrasser la joue et se tourne pour dormir, sentant un bras venir lui prendre le torse et le serrer. Blaine est adorable éveillé, ivre, politiquement, et même lorsqu'il dort. C'est bien pour tout ça que Kurt à toujours craqué pour lui. Mais qu'en sera-t-il demain lorsqu'ils apprendront ce qu'est le problème…

Au lendemain, ils se réveillent paisiblement et se retrouve sur la terrasse privée de la villa, au bord de la plage à l'abri des regards indiscret cette fois-ci. Santana arrive avec quelques dossiers à l'effigie de la Maison Blanche. Une fois installé elles les ouvrent et les tend vers Blaine et Kurt.

\- C'est quoi ça… Demande t-il.

\- Ce sont des images qui ont été piratée lors de l'attaque de Pentagone. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Mais c'est quoi au juste ? Demande Kurt.

\- Ce sont des codes simples d'identification mais qui permet de savoir où sont nos flottes à chaque instant, jusqu'à nos sous-marins.

\- Bah changeons-les ? Rétorque Blaine.

\- Sauf que si on fait ça… Ils le sauront, et… On va devoir faire un changement général des codes, dont ceux de vos armements nucléaire. Dit-elle en les observant.

\- Bah faisons, faisons… Soupire Blaine.

\- Sauf qu'on va devoir écourter tes vacances si on le fait…

\- Le pays est en jeux… On ne sait pas qui a ses codes, on ne sait pas de quoi ces gens sont capables de faire avec, donc s'il faut qu'on rentre… On rentre. Soupire t-il.

\- Très, bien… Je vais donc prévoir à ce que vous repartiez d'ici demain matin. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Et l'autre dossier, c'est quoi ? Demande t-il en le regardant.

\- C'est autre chose. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Dis moi ce que c'est ? Je suis ton patron tu bosses pour moi. Dit-il en souriant à son tour.

\- C'est un changement de notre Constitution. J'y travaille depuis un petit moment maintenant et je veux que tu le présentes au Congrès l'an prochain. Dit-elle en lui donnant le dossier.

\- Un changement de la Constitution, tu es folle je crois… Marmonne t-il.

\- Juste rajouté le titre égale de First Lady à un couple homosexuelle à la Maison Blanche. Dit-elle en regardant Kurt.

\- Wow, le Congrès n'acceptera pas. Mes conseillers ont déjà fait mine de s'en foutre, mais je sens que ça va vite se savoir, je commence à peine à m'accepter et tu me demandes de faire valoir un tel texte ? Tu sais que…

\- Tu devras faire ton coming out pour que ça passe ? Oui, j'en ai conscience, parfaitement même. Dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Réfléchis-y, Blaine. Dit-elle en buvant son verre de jus d'orange.

\- Cela voudrait dire que… Je devrais changer de Vice Président… Dit-il en serrant les dents.

\- Le Congrès voudra obligatoirement sa démission, sache-le. Dit-elle.

\- Et qui prendra sa place hein ? Dit-il en tapant du poing sur la table et fixe Santana.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Ils vont te vouloir toi… T'es la numéro trois dans cette administration… Dit-il simplement.

\- Je dis simplement qu'il va falloir être vigilant. La presse ne te lâchera pas. Tu n'as pas regardé Twitter, certains ont fait quelques clichés et disent que c'est toi… Mais bon… C'est tellement peu identifiable, qualité médiocre et… Vous étiez grimé donc… Je pense que d'ici… Un an ou deux tu vas devoir le faire… Souffle t-elle.

\- Je sais qu'il arrivera un moment où malheureusement je n'aurais plus le choix que de le dévoiler. Le plus tard sera le mieux… Souffle t-il. Je n'oubli pas que les Républicain ne soutienne pas les gays hein…. Ils tolèrent parce qu'Obama à forcer, la Ligue Gay Bi, Lesbienne et Transsexuelle on forcé mais de là à ce que je sois moi, leur président… Gay… Autant te dire qu'ils vont demander ma démission… Dit-il en riant.

\- Garde ce document précieusement et… Réfléchis-y. Dit-elle en caressant sa main.

\- Promis… Soupire t-il.

\- Bon ! On va faire une grande sortie tous ensembles, on va aller faire de la plongée dans une réserve, j'ai tout prévu depuis hier donc vous allez juste vous taire et participé ! Je vous jure que ça va être magnifique vous allez aimer. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oh, une vraie de vraie ? Demande Kurt.

\- Yep' !

\- Parfait faut qu'on y soit à quelle heure ? Demande Blaine en souriant.

\- Mhm… Après mangé ? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oh donc dans un petit moment ça va ! Dit-il en souriant et embrassant Kurt.

Ils restent dehors à discuter de tout et de rien, même si évidemment y passe toujours un peu des sujets de la politique, c'est tout de même ça qui les lient et les amènent ici en ce jour. Ils marchent sur la grande pelouse de la villa et firent quelques photos pour Instagram et toutes les plateformes de la socialité internet de la présidence, histoire d'être « proche du peuple » et « normal » réellement normal pas comme le Président de la France qui, il fut un temps disait vouloir une présidence « normale » mais rien ne l'était, pire qu'House Of Cards la série. Ils s'installent sur les rochers et fixent l'horizon en tenu d'été, pour les garçons c'est tee shirt blanc à short bleu, et Santana, une tunique transparente ou l'on voit ses sous-vêtements de plage, noir.

\- Et vous partez quand… S'il n'aurait pas fallu retourner à Washington ? Demande t-elle.

\- D'ici quinze jours… Soupire Kurt.

\- Oh… Merde… Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Pas grave, on reprendra simplement notre vie sous les feux de la rampe c'est tout… Marmonne Blaine, un peu d'ores et déjà nostalgique.

\- M. Le Président, téléphone pour vous. Marmonne un garde du corps.

\- Oh… Bah euh… Je reviens ! Dit-il en se levant et suivant l'homme.

Blaine part dans le bureau de la villa et reste une bonne demi heure au téléphone, si ce n'est pas plus. Encore un diplomate qui prends des nouvelles et lui passe de la pommade pour obtenir un geste de la part des Etats Unis, pire qu'une soumission. Ce genre de conversation l'amusera toujours. Blaine fini par retrouver Santana en compagnie de Kurt sous la verrière où se dresse la table du déjeuner. Il s'installe à table et commence à manger dans un petit silence de sa part.

\- Et sinon c'était qui ? Demande Kurt.

\- On lance les paris, tu dis qui ?

\- La France ?

\- Non.

\- Le Royaume Uni ?

\- Le Brésil ! Répond Blaine en souriant.

\- Ils veulent quoi ?

\- Simplement un contrat commun avec nous, un peu de tout quoi. Dit-il en mangeant doucement.

\- Par contre ne manger pas trop vu qu'on va plongée après… Marmonne Santana.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai jamais un grand appétit quand on doit sortir. Marmonne Blaine la bouche pleine ce qui les fit rire.

Ils finissent de manger et entendent un hélicoptère atterrir sur la pelouse ce qui les alertent. Santana sourit simplement et s'avance avec eux jusqu'à l'hélicoptère et monte à bord, survolant toute l'île et allant plus loin, bien plus loin, vers une île privée où se trouve six bateaux. Ceux de la garde et celui qui va les faire naviguer. Une fois sur l'île privée, ils montent sur le bateau et se laissent se faire équiper et regarde se rapprocher d'une côte sans trop s'en approcher. Santana plonge la première en arrière et les garçons la suivent dans ce mouvement et nage un peu plus dans le fond jusqu' apercevoir une barrière de corail, minuscule mais présente.

\- Wow… Marmonne Blaine dans son casque.

\- C'est magnifique… Ajoute Kurt.

\- Hey avancer un peu vous allez voir c'est magnifique… Marmonne Santana en riant.

Ils la suivent et voit qu'elle s'installe sur un récif, et ils font de même et lève la tête. Ils sont totalement plongé a une vingtaine de mètre sous l'eau et observent l'infini. L'océan est magnifique, le soleil les éclairent encore même si c'est un peu moins bleue, ils sont encore là à y voir et ne cesse de tourné la tête, c'est tellement magnifique, des poissons, des récifs à perte de vue c'est tout simplement incroyable, et magique. Ils avancent un peu et s'éloignent de plus en plus du bateau mais c'est sans réelle danger.

\- Kurt, t'es ou ? Marmonne Blaine qui commence à s'inquiéter.

\- Juste la… Dit-il en faisant un bulle.

Blaine plonge un peu plus et s'arrête nette, Santana également. Un requin lui tourne autour et le frotte même. Kurt ne bouge pas il est pétrifié, il n'ose guère réagir et Blaine s'approche très doucement, Kurt commence à grogner d'anxiété dans son casque et Blaine se montre un peu rassurant, il arrive à ses épaules et se laisse emporté par le courant pour arriver sur le côté du requin et inspire fortement et touche le requin.

\- Il est blessé, il a du se faire piquer par des méduses ou je ne sais quoi… Marmonne Blaine.

\- C'est une zone protégée ici ? Hein ? Demande Kurt.

\- Ça l'est… Répond Santana.

\- Donc on fait quoi, il faut le faire soigner ? Demande Kurt un peu tétanisé.

\- Tu vas te laisser glisser par Santana, tu vas passer sous le requin et tu vas remonter à la surface d'accord ?

\- Non, mais t'es malade je passe pas dessous et on te laisse pas… Répond Kurt.

\- Fais ce que je te dis, je serais juste derrière… Souffle Blaine.

Kurt s'exécute et toute manière n'a guère le choix puisque Santana le force. Blaine lui reste près du requin et l'aide à nager vers la surface avec forte prudence, mais bon, vu la réactivité du requin il n'a pas l'air en forme pour tuer. Il remonte juste après eux et approche le requin du bateau et une fois la tête hors de l'eau ils regardent les hommes qui plongent et l'aide à prendre le requin à bord. Evidemment il s'agite mais ils l'anesthésie et finissent par partir au centre le plus proche, au grès de la garde rapproché du président. Ils regagnent donc quelque minute après le centre de protection de la faune et de la flore polynésienne et entrent dans la clinique en suivant le requin.

\- Même n requin nous gâche nos sortis maintenant… Soupire Kurt.

\- Il est juste venu te demander de l'aide, tu sais… On en fait tout une histoire des requins mais ils sont aussi dociles que les dauphins en fin de compte… Il avait peur et, il voulait que tu le soignes… Ils sont habitués à voir des plongeurs ici je pense donc… Explique Blaine.

\- Bonjour vous êtes…

\- Ceux qui ont découvert le requin oui. Marmonne Blaine en lui serrant la main.

\- M. Le Président… Dit-elle, impressionné.

\- Appeler moi Blaine ! Dit-il en souriant. Je vous présente, Kurt.

\- M. Le Vice Président… Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Et moi Santana, la secrétaire d'Etat avant que vous le dîtes ! Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Vous venez de sauver la vie de ce jeune requin… Il a été je pense… électrocuter par certains poissons du massif, il aurait pu y passer si vous ne l'aurez pas vu, encore moins si vous ne l'auriez pas aidé. Dit-elle.

\- Ils sont en voies de disparition en plus… Déplore Blaine.

\- C'est exacte, on s'efforce de faire plonger nos employés régulièrement pour veiller à la santé du récif et de ses habitants, mais vraiment merci. Vous voulez le voir peut-être ? Propose t-elle.

\- Ouais, je… Je veux bien. Dit-il en souriant.

Ils suivent le médecin sans broncher et arrive dans une aile comme une nurserie et Blaine se penche vers l'aquarium ou se trouve le requin qui nage un peu. Il lui sourit et se mit à lui parler inutilement mais lui parle. Blaine à toujours adoré les animaux et, tous types d'ailleurs. Il avait qu'une envie c'était de plongé avec le requin et jouer avec lui, il est si jeune même s'il est imposant.

\- Nous lui mettrons une puce d'identification, pour le voir à chaque instant sur nos radars. Et… On va lui donner votre nom, puisque c'est vous son sauveur. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- J'aimerais… Savoir quand vous le relâcherez dans la nature si c'est possible… J'aimerais vraiment le savoir. J'y tiens. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Tu t'es déjà attaché à lui ? Rigole Santana au bord de la moquerie.

\- Les animaux sont innocent et… On peut croire qu'ils sont méchants, au fond ils ont tous un cœur, un cœur meilleur que nous, humains… Il avait peur et il a eu besoin d'être rassurer… Parce qu'il s'est vu mourir. Alors ouais, je m'y suis attaché… Dit-il en touchant la vitre et le regarde nager.

\- Il te faudrait un chien à la Maison Blanche va ! Railla Kurt.

\- Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de lui… Soupire t-il. Mais j'adorerais.

Ils restent dans la nurserie un moment de bouger et voir des bébés tortues, des bébés poissons clown et tout genres de poissons. C'est assez remarquable de voir une telle faune et une telle flore dans une seule salle comme ça. Ils y passent un long moment mine de rien, visitant chaque recoin de la clinique comme pour se cultiver, s'intéresser, peut-être parce que c'est simplement le cas. Après une heure dans la nurserie ils quittent la clinique et reprennent le bateau en direction de l'île privée et s'y installe simplement pour s'y baigner en toute simplicité.

\- Allez vient Blaine !

\- Non laissez moi me reposer faut que je bronze ! Marmonne t-il.

Santana fixe Kurt et se ruent sur lui pour l'attraper et le balançait dans l'eau sous ses cris. Ils rigolent ensembles et font les cons dans l'eau à un petit trente deux degrés Celsius. Nageant simplement tout en étant surveillé mais au fond, ils s'en foutent un peu maintenant, vivre en étant espionner c'est devenu un lourd quotidien. Alors bon… ils restent là dans l'eau juste à se détendre avant de voir que les gardes les demandent. Ils remontent tranquillement et s'essuient alors que l'hélicoptère bats à plein régime pour décollé. Ils montent dedans et reprirent la direction de la villa de la présidence où ils furent reconduits rapidement.

\- Je n'ai pas vu la journée passé… Soupire Blaine.

\- Et moi dont… Souffle à son tour Kurt en descendant de l'hélicoptère.

\- On peut dîner ensemble ce soir si vous…

\- Non. Non. Je veux passer ma soirée seulement avec Kurt. Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

\- D'accord pas de souci, on se retrouve demain pour le départ alors. Dit-elle en souriant simplement.

\- Bonne soirée à toi Santana. Dirent-ils en même temps et s'enfoncent dans la Maison alors que l'hélicoptère repart avec elle à bord.

Ils entrent dans la villa et s'affalent sur le canapé en se collant l'un à l'autre devant la télévision, s'effleurant un peu, de faisant quelques baisers chaleureux également, mais ils sont là et c'est ce qui comptent. La banalité, la routine n'est tellement jamais là à Washington, que cette banalité est un plaisir fou.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour… On sera là, à vivre ça tous les jours…

\- Dans quatre ans, grand maximum dans huit ans ouais. Dit-il en collant son crâne sur les jambes de Kurt.

\- J'espère que ce sera bientôt alors… Soupire Kurt.

\- Tu sais… Si j'accepte de modifier la constitution et que c'est validé… Tu ne seras plus aussi actif en politique et… On sera très souvent en intimité.

\- Alors fais passer ce texte. Fais l'amendement… Et une fois fait… Fait l'annonce avant qu'on soit grillé par la presse… Je ne tiendrais pas à ce poste longtemps… Soupire Kurt.

\- Au pire, on oubli tout ça d'accord ? On va encore parler politique et je refuse Kurt, juste toi et moi, d'accord ? Exige simplement Blaine en lui souriant.

\- Oui tu as raison, entièrement raison excuse moi… Marmonne Kurt en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Nous avons le temps de parler politique quand on sera de retour à Washington, n'oubli pas que nous partons demain et… On va se taper Air Force One un moment… Marmonne t-il.

\- Six heures d'avion youhou… Marmonne Kurt guère enchanté.

\- Tais-toi et dis moi où tu veux qu'on s'installe après notre présidence… Soupire Blaine.

\- Mhm… J'aimerais beaucoup la Californie… Dans la baie de San Francisco ou de Los Angeles…

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Demande Blaine en souriant.

\- Los Angeles pour être proche des peoples et des évènements. San Francisco pour la tranquillité du lieu et sa beauté.

\- J'apprécie ta déduction, on verra où nous finirons nos vies jours tout neuf alors. Dit-il en souriant. On verra d'ici là d'accord ?

\- Ouais tu as raison… Soupire Kurt en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime tu le sais ? Sourit Blaine.

\- Ah oui ? Tu m'aimes comment ? Demande Kurt en se penchant à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Au point que j'ai envie de toi… Soupire t-il contre les lèvres de Kurt.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui te retiens de ne pas passer à l'action ?

\- Le fait que je veux garder mes forces pour te baiser dans Air Force One… Dit-il en ouvrant ses yeux.

\- Mhm… Ta envie de m'envoyer au septième ciel ? Rigole Kurt.

\- Tu as tout compris… Kurtsy… Dit-il en lui caressant le bras tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche et après nous n'aurons qu'à partir au restaurant, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Ce serait une excellente idée, Kurt. Dit-il en souriant.

\- On se fait ça alors ? Demande t-il.

\- On se fait ça. Répète Blaine en souriant et se redressant pour qu'il aille à la douche.

\- A tout de suite… Dit-il en partant.

\- Ouais… Soupire Blaine en l'observant partir.

Il partit dans sa chambre et se change de tenue, après tout il ira se doucher plus tard ça ne presse pas. Il sélectionne sa tenue et pris un jolie costume rouge et noir qui le serre un peu mais c'était parfait. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, que Kurt sort de la douche pour partir avec lui en centre-ville pour dîner. Dîner pour la dernière fois en vacance après un long moment ici malgré tout. Des vacances inoubliables, parce que tout a évidemment une fin, mais c'était peut-être les plus belles vacances qu'il a eu depuis fort longtemps. Après une trentaine de minutes dans la salle de bain, Kurt se montre enfin et sourit timidement à Blaine qui le contemple de la tête au pied.

\- Tu es magnifique… Dit-il simplement, si ébahit par son choix de tenue.

\- Merci tu n'es pas… Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Avoue Kurt en prenant sa main.

\- Allez vient, je t'amène au restaurant… Dit-il simplement.

Ils regagnent l'extérieur et monte dans le 4x4 de la garde et prirent la direction du centre ville pour dîner. Une fois sur place ils entrent dans le restaurant sans aucun geste et s'installe l'un face à l'autre en faisant très attention aux gestes. Ils sont juste là pour dîner et non pas pour se bécoter. Ils se laissent servir et commence à manger tout simplement en se regardant et discutant de banales choses après tout. Un peu comme tous les couples le font, profitant de ce qui est le dernier jour de leur vacance commune.

\- Hey… Il y a un micro… Tu ne veux pas y aller ! Il y a même un piano… Lui dit Kurt en souriant. Vas-y !

\- Tu crois ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- Ça te fera des votes en plus pour le Mid-Term prochain ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Ok j'y vais… Dit-il en souriant, prêt à l'embrasser mais, non.

Blaine va droit devant vers la scène et se poste au piano tout en mettant le micro à hauteur de ses lèvres et fixe un peu tous le monde en les saluant, sans vraiment se présenter, toute façon ils savent bien de qui il s'agit. Il commence donc à jouer une mélodie au piano, doucement…

 **Tied to a sallow heart  
Why does he want to bring me where he goes  
Oh and to find out the reasons why  
It's enough to make you wanna try  
For one last night**

Kurt l'écoute jouer du piano tout en donnant de sa voix pour cette musique qui est très douce et très belle. Une musique toujours simple et qui dévoile un message caché comme toujours que seul Kurt ici présent peut évidemment comprendre, fort heureusement sinon ils sont dans de beaux draps. Kurt lui sourit depuis le fon de la salle et le fixe simplement.

 **Ghosts and silhouettes  
They take a piece of me they want it all  
Oh but to wait in an empty room**

 **With the feeling that is closing in.**

La musique change un peu comme si, elle partait en crescendo ce qui lui donne un bon style et Kurt sourit un peu moins mais prend toujours autant de plaisir. S'il y a bien une chose dans laquelle Blaine est naturelle, c'est derrière un piano et en chantant. Quelque soit son étiquette, son humeur, il y reste lui-même et ça, c'est l'une des plus belles merveilles qui lui soit d'avoir.

 **I had a dream I was dying  
But I found nobody there  
And if one last night is all that we've been given  
Lets live it like we care**

 **For one last night  
For one last night**

Oh putain de merde. C'est quoi cette voix qui s'emporte, à chaque fois il le surprendra ce n'est pas croyable. Kurt reste là alors qu'il se fait applaudir même si la chanson n'est pas finie, putain non mais oui… C'est bien Blaine, il ne rêve pas c'est bien lui, le Blaine Anderson qu'il connait, ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre. Mon dieu que c'est exaltant de le voir comme ça, si heureux et si serein sur une scène oubliant tout tracas, tout sujet politique, juste là exécutant la meilleure chose qu'il sait faire, performé.

 **Broken upon the rocks  
Let the beating waves  
Come drag me down  
Oh but to find out the reasons why  
It's enough to make you wanna try  
For one last night**

Sa voix repart un peu à la hausse, en plus en plus tout en étant douce, Kurt est fasciné et regrette d'ores et déjà de devoir partir dès demain, pour un lourd problème toute fois, mais un problème qui aurait pu être réglé avant le départ. Tant pis, le Pentagone aura toujours l'emprise sur eux, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

 **I had a dream I was dying  
But I found nobody there  
And if one last night is all that we've been given  
Lets live it like we care**

Sa voix est un peu plus douce même si elle continue d'aller dans des hauteurs impressionnante, Kurt reste toujours autant fasciner par son talent, c'est sûr et certain, même s'il se le dit à chaque fois, c'est bien dans la musique qu'il pourra rebondir un jour, quand la politique sera fini.

 **For one last night  
For one last night  
For one last night**

Sa voix s'éteint et continu d'émettre la sonorité du piano jusqu'à relâcher définitivement la pédale, laissant ainsi s'éteindre avec lui, la chanson. La salle se lève et l'applaudit. Peut-être parce que c'est le Président des Etats Unis d'Amérique, peut-être parce qu'il sait faire le show mais ils sont tous là, debout face à lui et c'est incroyable. Blaine rejoint rapidement Kurt à la table et se réinstalle et éclate de rire, silencieusement bien sûr et le fixe simplement.

\- C'était parfait Blaine, je suis fier de toi… Lui Dit Kurt.

\- Merci je… Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais fais cette chanson mais en fin de compte… C'est un coup de cœur. Dit-il en souriant.

\- J'aime cette chanson, mais je n'irais pas écouter l'original, je préfère toujours tes versions… Avoue Kurt en devenant rouge.

\- Arrête de rougir, souviens toi qu'ici on est pas… Voilà… Marmonne t-il en se levant.

\- On part déjà ? Marmonne Kurt.

\- Oui, on va rentrer à la maison et danser sous la lune. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Mais on ne paie pas ? Demande t-il.

\- C'est déjà fait ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il en souriant et le laissant passer devant lui.

Ils repartent à pied du restaurant, u choix personnelle même si la sécurité due s'adapter et discute tranquillement durant le trajet, d'un peu de tout, de rien, de la soirée. Mais rien de politique, rien ne les concernant de près ou de loin, comme s'ils voulaient juste discuter et ne pas être à demain. Faire tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour que le temps s'arrête, pour que jamais les vacances ne s'arrêtent.

\- On est bientôt arrivé regarde. Dit-il en pointant du doigt la villa.

\- Hélas… Soupire Kurt.

\- Tu sais, si j'ai envie qu'on rentre c'est vraiment pour pouvoir t'embrasser et danser avec toi, parce que nous le pouvions pas là-bas et putain qu'est-ce-que j'avais envie de te touché… Avoue Blaine.

\- Tant que ça ? Demande t-il.

\- Oh oui… Rajoute Blaine en prenant sa main discrètement.

\- Alors rentrons vite … Dit-il en souriant, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Ils marchent encore et encore jusqu'à passer les portails de sécurité et pénètrent enfin l'enceinte de la résidence privée. Là-bas, ils allument la chaine Hi Fi de l'extérieur et se place sur la pelouse et s'accorde quelques pas de danse sous une nuit bercée par la beauté de la lune. Ils dansent sur du Sinatra, l'occasion pour eux d'être dans l'ambiance du Jazz, ça change. Ils s'embrassent doucement, ils se font des câlins, ils se sourient, bref ils sont juste là et être eux. Simplement eux pour une dernière fois sans se cacher réellement, profitant juste des dernières heures qu'il reste sur la péninsule Polynésienne.

\- Je veux que le temps s'arrête, je veux rester ici pour l'éternité…

\- Jusqu'à la fin des temps… Ajoute doucement Blaine en lui embrassant le cou.

\- Jusqu'à la nuit des temps… Dit-il en souriant au baiser dans son cou.

Ils finissent par rentrer et partent vers le piano dans la maison. Blaine s'installe au piano et joue une air de Chopin puis vient à jouer une musique avec une voix. Il sourit en espérant que Kurt reconnaîtra cette musique.

 **I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
Ifelt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
Oh simple think where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need somthing to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
Im getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Kurt écoute attentivement la chanson de Keane. Une chanson planétaire si belle et mon Dieu que Blaine sait la chanté, encore une chanson qu'il ne saccade pas, mais qu'il rend encore plus vivante que jamais…

 **I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

 **Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Blaine laisse sa voix monté en puissance tout autant que le piano s'intensifie. Kurt sourit totalement, éperdument amoureux de la musique et du soliste juste en face de lui, qui, avec ses yeux pétillant de bonheur transforme une musique audio, en un parfait rêve…

 **And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about is somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?**

Kurt reste planté la tout en souriant comme un idiot, amoureux. Il est amoureux de la chanson et de tout ce qui se trouve dans sa ligne de mire. Putain Blaine pourquoi tu es aussi talentueux, et pourquoi tu es si beau… Se demande surement Kurt à cet instant, profitant du spectacle pour le plus grand plaisir de ses yeux et de ses oreilles.

 **Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Il chante si fort, si doucement, si bien… ses doigts ne cesse de voyager et son pied si rythmé soit-il. Putain tout est parfait, et cette lune mon Dieu oui, cette pleine lune qui les illuminent. Le paradis spirituel existe peut-être mais si Kurt est sûr d'une chose c'est que le paradis sur Terre s'appelle Blaine Anderson…

 **And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about is somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
somewhere only we know?**

 **This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?**

Kurt sourit tout autant que Blaine qui termine cette chanson et il vient sur le banc de piano pour l'embrasser chaleureusement sur ses joues. Ils restent devant le piano un long moment sans rien dire juste être la et sourire, profitant du calme que provoque Hawaï. Profitant juste de ce paradis sur Terre.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Propose Kurt.

\- Je dois passer des appels vers l'étranger… Notamment en Europe Kurt donc je ne pense pas que j'irais me coucher tout de suite… J'en suis désolé. Soupire Blaine.

\- Non non il n'y à aucun problème, je vais rester avec toi, nous ne sommes pas pressé après tout ! Dit-il simplement en restant contre lui.

\- Oui, tu as raison après tout… Soupire Blaine en regardant Kurt.

Ils partent en direction du bureau et passent les quelques appels ce qui leur prit toute la dernière partie de la soirée, et les obligent finalement au vu de l'heure à aller se mettre au lit et, à vrai dire vu l'heure il est difficile d'imaginer quoi que ce soit pour eux, si épuisé et si presser de mettre les voiles dans un sens, mais pas dans l'autre. Au petit matin, le personnel de la maison avait tout préparé pour le départ. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner une dernière fois dehors avec Santana. Tous sont d'ores et déjà prêt à partir, l'hélicoptère est déjà là lui prêt à les transporter.

\- Nous irons sur un porte avion qui nous ramènera à Los Angeles. Là bas nous irons avec un hélicoptère à l'intérieur de l'aéroport du Los Angeles AixPort où Air Force One nous attendra et on ira à Washington aussitôt. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Ok… Dirent-ils simplement.

Ils finissent de prendre le petit déjeuner et montent à bord de l'hélicoptère que dernière fois et partent sur le porte-avion qui les conduit au large des côtes Américaines assez rapidement. Là-bas ils prirent place dans un avion militaire et prirent la direction de l'aéroport internationale de la ville de Los Angeles.

Une fois à l'aéroport ils montent à bord d'Air Force One et décolle quasiment aussitôt. Une fois a une altitude largement suffisante, Blaine sourit à Kurt et grimpe à l'étage, s'enfermant dans la chambre à double tour. Aussitôt ils se fracassent contre le mur et se déshabille en s'embrassant, tous les deux.

\- Putain j'en ai tellement envie !

\- Moi aussi putain ! Souffle Blaine en lui embrassant les tétons.

\- OHW PUTAIN doucement… Gémit Kurt.

\- Non, on baise ! Grogne Blaine en descendant sa langue sur son abdomen.

\- Putain… Putain… Siffle Kurt se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Blaine y va à cœur joie. Il lui titille ses tétons, les mordillant, il lèche ses abdos, il fait de son torse, un paradis sur Terre, une salle de jeux. Putain qu'il aime lécher les carrés musclé, si dur sur son corps, avant de descendre vers son nombril qu'il embrasse tendrement tout en faisant glisser son bas.

\- Doucement, doucement… Gémit Kurt.

\- Non. Je te baise j'ai dis. Dit-il en descendant sur sa verge doucement.

\- Non, non pas si vite putain ! Grogne Kurt.

Trop tard. Elle est déjà en bouche. Mon Dieu qu'il est rapide et surtout très excité. Il faut dire qu'il se retient pas mal depuis un moment. Il y va à coeur joie n'hésitant pas à faire des gorges profondes, crépitant ainsi le sexe de Kurt dans sa bouche. Kurt lui se retient d'hurler de plaisir même si la pièce est insonorisé, c'est préférable qu'il se taise un peu, alors il siffle, il soupire de bonheur, de satisfaction.

\- Putain doucement…

Blaine ne l'écoute pas et va encore plus vite jusqu'à le sentir devenir de plus en plus raide et de plus en plus tremblant. Un signal qu'il connait largement désormais. Il arrête la fellation et le retourne contre le matelas.

\- Hééé !

\- Tu ne t'occupes pas de moi, je veux juste me vider, et te baisé !

\- Mais pourquoi ! Grogne Kurt.

\- Parce que j'adore te dompté… Dit-il en lui léchant l'entrée.

\- Oh putain… Putain tu vas me tuer… Dit-il en sentant deux doigts entré d'un coup.

\- Doucement détend-toi… Demande Blaine en bougeant ses doigts, entrant n troisième puis un quatrième.

\- Toi… Fais… Doucement… Couine Kurt en se détendant du mieux qu'il le peut.

Blaine sort ses doigts et glisse doucement en lui, très doucement et observe Kurt réagir en grognant et soufflant son air bien chaud sur le lit. Blaine lui vient embrasser sa nuque et accentue doucement ses vas et vient en Kurt qui grogne, grogne, grogne…

\- Tu es si doux et si dévastateur à la fois… Soupire Kurt.

\- Je sais, laisse toi juste faire… Exige doucement Blaine en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

\- Je t'aime… dit-il en se mordant les lèvres.

Il lui sourit simplement, mordillant sa peau à chaque instant qu'il le peut et continue d'aller de plus en plus vite, en crescendo afin que le plaisir soit plus intense, plus prompt, plus dure encore à chaque seconde. Blaine reste très souvent silencieux contrairement à Kurt qui lui est intenable malgré tout. Blaine s'en amuse et n'hésite pas à lui faire mal en pleine prostate pour l'entendre gémir fortement, se moquant du reste, juste l'entendre hurler son prénom, c'est ça qui l'excite le plus.

\- Blaine je ne vais pas traîner si tu continu… Souffle Kurt.

\- Laisse toi aller Bébé, lâche prise… Dit-il doucement en le masturbant en même temps.

\- Putain… Gémit Kurt de plus en plus fort.

Il continu doucement ses vas et vient et sentit Kurt se raidir un peu plus à chaque seconde, puis vient enfin le moment. Kurt se libère contre le lit, dans la main de Blaine qui se mord les lèvres et tape son scrotum contre ses fesses de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort obligeant ainsi Kurt, à crier de plus en plus profondément ses gémissements.

\- Putain de… Kuurrrrt ! Gémit Blaine.

Il se laisse tomber en avant et se libère en lui, se vautrant complètement sur son dos et souffle comme un bœuf, lâchant lui aussi désormais prise et contrôle. Il reste couché contre lui et reprend avec difficulté sa respiration normale. Il est complètement épuisé après ça et le vol n'a jamais été aussi court… Déjà une heure d'intensité dans la chambre, tellement bien que le hublot en est recouvert de sueur.

\- Oh putain… souffle Kurt en s'allongeant sur le dos fixant Blaine au dessus de lui.

\- T'étais parfait dans cette position bébé. Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Et toi donc… Dit-il doucement.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi…

Ils s'embrassent et prennent du temps pour se rhabiller et dégager le linge sale du coup, puis sortent de la chambre pour regagner les instances politiques de l'avion. Les vacances sont finis, et Air Force One continu sa route en direction de Washington où ils iront tout droit pour le Pentagone. Le trajet en avion se fait de plus en plus long même si, les garçons enchainent réunion sur réunion. Diplomatie sur diplomatie. Tout s'enchaine et c'est même très fatigant à ce rythme là.

\- Air Force One en approche de Saint Andrews.

\- Oh bah on va devoir s'attacher ! Marmonne Santana en buvant son café.

Ils s'installent tous sur des sièges et s'attache en faisant attention aux papiers et aux cafés. Ils subissent la descente de l'avion de plus en plus et attendent de toucher le sol de la base militaire de Saint Andrews après six heures trente de vol. Ils descendent et retrouve Marine One non loin. Ils marchent vers l'hélicoptère et montent à bord, direction le Pentagone. Ils observent encore les travaux, les grues de chantier et les échafaudages pour réparer les cratères dans le mur. Ils entrent dans le bâtiment par l'Est et partent en direction du poste de commandement des forces armées militaires, au sous-sol à plus de trente mètre sous terre. Une fois là-bas, ils sont séparer et les codes nucléaires sont automatiquement changé. Blaine en profitent pour découvrir les nouveaux systèmes de protection et acquiesce tout au long de la visite et se rend avec Kurt et Santana dans l'aile en travaux, dévasté par l'assaut se rendant compte de ce qui était, auparavant un éboulement, un trou. Les travaux ont énormément avancé et on repère des points de forces dans les murs comme des tiges de fer épaisses, des vitres par barre, tout est fait pour que cela ne recommence jamais, en théorie.

\- J'espère que… Que nous n'aurons plus venir ici… Soupire Blaine.

\- Tout dépendra de ce que votre administration fera à l'avenir M. Le Président. Lui répond le commandant en chef du Pentagone.

\- C'est sûr… Acquiesce Blaine.

Ils repartent doucement vers l'entrée principale du Pentagone et retourne auprès de Marine One et montent doucement à bord, allant vers la pelouse de la Maison Blanche. Fini les vacances, ils pourraient bien repartir mais à quoi bon. De toute manière ils seraient très vite rappeler à rentrer alors autant ne pas s'embêter et rentrer directement, c'était toujours quand même ça de gagné. Noël n'est plus très loin ils fêteront le Nouvel-An là-bas, c'est toujours ça de gagné.

\- On est de retour à la maison… Soupire Kurt.

\- On est à la Maison… Dit-il en faisant la moue et regagnant la prison dorée qu'est la Maison Blanche.

C'est rare qu'il la critique mais pour une fois il ne l'aime pas cette demeure, elle lui haute le sable fin, la brise du matin et cette eau si turquoise qu'elle en ferait presque rêver. Ici ce n'est que des bâtiments et de l'herbe en pleine ville, bien loin du bonheur que l'était la villa de rêve, paradisiaque. C'est comme ça de toute manière les choses ne changeront plus désormais, ils sont coincé à rester a la Maison Blanche et attendre le retour des conseillers demain pour reprendre doucement le travail parce que c'est désormais la seule chose à faire. Sortir la tête de l'esprit des vacances et reprendre aussi difficile qu'il soit, la douloureuse tâche d'être à la tête de la deuxième plus grande puissance du monde.

\- Elle ne m'avait vraiment pas manqué… Cracha Blaine en montant au troisième étage de la demeure en regardant les tapisseries.

\- Je crois que tu n'es hélas, pas le seul dans ce minable cas. Soupire Kurt.

\- Moi le lit à baldaquin m'avait putain de manqué ! j'aime ce qui fait riche ! Dit-elle en se jetant dans sa chambre, sur son lit du moins.

Ils la suivent et postent tous les trois sur son lit et soupire simultanément. Ouais bon c'est sur que le soleil et la chaleur et la plage, bref en faite tout ce qui fait d'Hawaï, Hawaï leur manque terriblement. Mais c'est comme ça, a qui ça plait de reprendre une routine après des vacances paradisiaque… Ce qui est sûr c'est que les garçons au moins eux, auront profité de tout cela et cela leur permet désormais de moins se cacher, et ne se prive plus, ayant profité un maximum de la non présence des journalistes, ils sont eux-mêmes. Pourvu que cette rentrée politique ne soit pas un moment pour leurs problèmes de ressurgir. Pourvu qu'ils puissent enfin vivre comme ils sont.

* * *

Chanson du chapitre : 

One last night by Vaults  
Somewhere only we know by Keane


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous !

Ce douzième chapitre est un bon dans le temps, pour un moment extrêmement sympa au lieu le plus secret du monde peut-être, Camp David. House Of Cards m'a pas mal inspirer pour me familiariser avec le lieu, mais l'intrigue et le déroulement de ce chapitre pour quelques détails que vous vous apprêter à lire, m'ont été donner dans BodyGuard quand Rachel part pour le chalet, se réfugiant du psychopathe. Au fond c'est ça on va dire...

J'espère que ce moment au Camp David vous plaira, le chapitre treize, qui sortira mercredi prochain (sans faute) sera loin d'être le même...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La rentrée passa, les réformes et toutes les nouveautés que souhaite Blaine et toute son administration est officiellement en chambre du Congrès. Un seul texte n'a pas été encore proposé cette année, celui de la modification de la Constitution du pays tout entier pour donner un titre équivaut à celui de First Lady en cas d'un couple gay à la Maison Blanche. Blaine n'était pas du tout confiant sur cette modification, loin de là et compte bien profiter des festivités de fins d'années pour le faire passer dans ses vœux. Le faire passer dans ses vœux, comme message d'une modification souhaitable et prochainement soumise au Congrès, évidemment. Parce que les mois qui séparent Hawaï à décembre furent éprouvants et pratiquement invivable. Il y a eu énormément d'entretiens et de visites dans tous les Etats du pays, des sommets aussi, c'était la croix et la bannière.

\- Bon c'est bon je suis assez maquillé comme ça ! Râle t-il auprès de la maquilleuse.

\- Oui, là c'est parfait Monsieur ! Dit-elle en s'écartant.

\- Tes premiers vœux tu devrais être heureux, c'est comme un film un plus c'est excellent ! Des images de toi au travail continuellement…

\- Sauf que chaque président diffuse des moments personnels et moi ? Juste du boulot… Dit-il en riant furtivement.

\- L'an prochain qui sait ? Lui sourit Kurt.

\- Vous devriez écouter vos amis Monsieur, ils ont raison, l'an prochain vous trouverez sûrement votre First Lady ! Votre Country Heart City Mouth ! Dit-elle en rangeant son maquillage.

\- Peut-être… Dit-il en souriant dans le miroir. Peut-être… Bon ! On les enregistre à la bibliothèque c'est ça ? Demande t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas depuis le piano ? Propose Kurt. Tu sais en jouer alors… Tu pourrais jouer l'Hymne et… Une bande son de ta voix commence à dictée tes vœux et des plans de toi les récitant. Faire un effort de montages finalement, ce serait vraiment inédit selon-moi. Propose Kurt.

\- Sans oublier tes images drôleries avec les enfants lors d'Halloween ! Et de Pâques ! Dit Santana avec un large sourire.

\- Ce serait excellent ouais. Dit-il en souriant timidement.

\- Allez on va faire ça ! Dit Kurt en quittant la pièce et part à l'étage.

Blaine fini par rejoindre Santana et Kurt là-haut et explique tout au scénariste. Ils commencent donc par le plus simple. Blaine en habit élégant mais décontracté, assis sur le capot du piano récitant ses vœux en lisant le prompteur n'hésitant surtout pas à faire passer des expressions sur son visage, surtout ça, c'est primordiale. Une fois que c'est fait. Blaine s'installe à son piano et écoutent toutes les consignes du réalisateur et les scènes commencent. Evidemment ils en tournent plusieurs pour avoir les angles parfaits, simplement pour les images. Blaine arrive toujours à se caler avec eux pour qu'il n'y ai aucun mauvais raccord, un petit Mozart devenu grand.

\- Je crois qu'on la tient ! Maintenant faut juste qu'on enregistre la mélodie. En acoustique. On va donc mettre un micro au capot et la caméra elle, va voyager sur les railles, faîtes comme si vous étiez seule. Propose le réalisateur.

\- Ça je sais faire. Dit-il en soupirant.

On vient lui retoucher le maquillage et ses vêtements et on le laisse seul. Les portes s'ouvrent et il chante l'Hymne National tout en jouant du piano comme c'était prévu. Plutôt simple comme tournage. A la fin de cette scène Blaine se lève et avance vers les portes fenêtres de la Blue Room et ouvre la porte et se fait littéralement bombarder de boule de neige, ça ce n'était juste, pas prévue. Merci Kurt, Merci Santana de votre coup foireux. Blaine se retourne vers la caméra et rigole.

\- Ça ce n'était pas prévu ! Dit-il en pointant la caméra en s'essuyant le visage.

\- Coupé ! Parfait on tient le film ! S'exclame l'homme produisant le court-métrage de Noël.

Ils applaudissent tous un peu et partent un peu chacun de leur côté. Le film est enfin fini et putain ils ont beau être le seize décembre, c'était juste, préférable et maintenant qu'ils devaient le faire, le temps que le montage soit effectuer, que les recadrages luminaire via le logiciel, bref que tout soit fait et que l'envoi de la vidéo soit faîtes aux chaînes du monde entier… Bien valait mieux un enregistrement ainsi. Après tout, il est seul alors valait mieux faire ça en court métrage. Ils quittent la Blue Room un peu en chantier et partent pour West Wing, se réfugiant dans son bureau et prit un café avec ses amis.

\- Ah oui et… Vous allez découvrir Camp David pour la première fois ! Sourit Santana.

\- Rho ça va Madame je vais partout en première ! Râla Kurt.

\- Tu restes donc, tu ne m'abandonnes pas hein ? Demande Blaine envers Santana.

\- Bah tu sais… Pour Noël je… J'ai quand même envie d'aller dans ma ville natale, revoir un peu mon entourage, ma famille même si elle est ce qu'elle est tu vois. Et puis, vous pourrez enfin être que tous les deux.

\- Kurt ne dort pas à la Maison, Santana. Rétorque Blaine.

\- Justement, là il le fera et c'est tant mieux. Vous aurez une surface énorme rien qu'à vous, personne ne vous verra. C'est l'endroit idéale pour vous je vous assure. Vous y serez mieux si je ne suis pas avec vous. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Tu sais que si tu le désires tu seras toujours la bienvenue hein ? S'assure Blaine.

\- On se calme mes gays favoris, je sais tout ça ! Dit-elle en riant.

\- On décolle à quelle heure d'ailleurs nous ? Demande Kurt en tirant un peu du nez.

\- D'ici une heure environ. Le temps qu'en gros que l'administration ferme. Dit-il simplement.

\- Oh je vois… nos valises…

\- Déjà là-bas grâce à moi ! Railla Santana en roulant des yeux.

Ils sourient un peu tous. Pressé d'être en vacance mais ils seront pour une première fois, réellement séparer les uns des autres. Au moins Kurt retrouvera cette intimité tant désiré avec Blaine, juste eux loin de tout, à moins d'une visite d'Etat improvisé comme Margareth Thatcher qui été venu squatté le Camp David lorsque Donald Reegan été à la tête de la puissance des Etats Unis d'Amérique. L'heure passa incroyablement vite et Marine One arrive tout doucement dans la pelouse alors qu'ils sont encore dans ce bureau ovale couleur ivoire comme l'avait relooké Barack Hussein Obama à son arrivé. Ils avancent jusqu'à Marine One et regarde simplement Santana un peu déçu.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir te joindre à nous, Santana ? Demande une dernière fois Kurt.

\- Je passerais peut-être. Dit-elle en souriant. N'oubliez pas que vos vacances ne sont qu'à partir du vingt et un de ce mois, pas avant ! Dit-elle en embrassant Kurt.

\- Allez… On se dit à bientôt ? Murmure Blaine dans ses bras.

\- Ouais… Promis, j'essaierais de venir. Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

\- Allez… On doit y aller…

\- Filez ! Dit-elle en souriant et les regardent monter.

Blaine est totalement déboussolé il ne fait que l'observer avec une mine triste. Marine One décolle de la pelouse et prend son envol en direction de Camp David, non loin d'ici. Santana elle tordit du nez et fini par regagner la Maison Blanche pour faire ses propres bagages et rentrer dans sa ville natale, quelques temps.

Ils survolent les villes en silence alors qu'un conseiller qui suit toujours lui aussi lui donnes quelques dossiers, l'informant que d'autres seront transférer dès demain. Une heure plus tard Marine One arrive proche d'une immense forêt et baisse en altitude, il se pose en plein milieu d'une propriété, Camp David. Ils descendent rapidement et regagne le chalet principale qui est la propriété privé du Président des Etats Unis d' Amérique. Les domestiques leur font visiter les lieux, pièces par pièces et montrent deux chambres. Evidemment qu'ils vont n'en utiliser qu'une. Une heure plus tard ils s'installent dans le bureau du chalet et regarde le paysage remplis le neige, sous la nuit.

\- On pourra faire une ballade demain ? Demande Kurt timidement.

\- On fera tout ce que tu voudras ! On a des motos de neiges apparemment. Dit-il simplement.

\- C'est quoi qu'il n'y a pas ici hein ? Un bunker y'en a un !

\- Ce qu'il n'y a pas ici? Mhm et bien des gardes dans la maison ? Ce qui était le cas à Hawaï. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Oh et… Ah ! Ah je vois, tout de suite… Dit-il en rigolant.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux tu comprends parfaitement tout ce que je veux dire et où, je veux en venir. Maintenant tu m'embrasses.

\- Tout de suite, là, maintenant ? Demande t-il en montant sur son fauteuil, sur ses jambes et tient ses joues.

\- C'est un ordre du Président des Etats Unis d' Amérique à son Vice Président ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Ah, alors si c'est un ordre, il faut le respecter et l'exécuté ! Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Ils s'embrassent contre son siège de bureau qui finit par tomber ce qui rompt le baiser mais les fait incroyablement rire, comme des enfants, comme des fous sortant d'une salle de shoot. Ils sont hilare, peut-être le fait d'être vraiment seul avec seulement deux domestique qui reste dans des ailes privé jusqu'à attendre le téléphoner sonner pour venir vers eux.

\- Seul. Dit-il doucement.

\- Tu as dis quoi Kurt, je n'ai pas très bien compris…. Tu peux…

\- Seul. Nous sommes seuls. Dit-il en rougissant.

\- Et ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- C'est bizarre mais c'est aussi parfait… Dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

\- Tu… Tu… Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose de spéciale ? Demande t-il doucement.

\- C'est aussi la première fois que je ferais Noël sans mon père… Dit-il en changeant d'humeur quasiment aussitôt.

\- Tu as envie de parler de Burt, c'est ça ? Demande Blaine en caressant les cheveux de Kurt.

\- Oui… Dit-il doucement.

\- Ok, aide moi à me relever et on va se mettre sur le canapé avec un café au coin de la cheminée, d'accord ? Dit-il doucement.

\- D'accord… Dit-il en ayant les yeux brillant.

Kurt aide doucement Blaine pour qu'il se tienne sur ses jambes et partent main dans la main vers le grand salon pratiquement que vitrée. Blaine ferme les rideaux et va vers la machine a café et fait couler deux mug à café et les apportent au coin de la cheminée où Kurt s'est niché, fixant les flammes cramer les bûches.

\- Tient Kurt. Dit-il en lui donnant la tasse et se postant derrière lui en écartant ses jambes.

\- Merci… Dit-il en laissant sa tête toucher la poitrine de Blaine et sirotent le café.

\- Allez… Vas-y tu peux en parler maintenant, je suis là et… On est tout seul dans un bon endroit.

Kurt se racle la gorge et commence un peu à parler. Il émet un peu de souvenir, un peu de regret. Non, beaucoup de regret finalement et il commence rapidement à perdre pied tout en racontant ses souvenirs ce qui ne plait pas vraiment à Blaine mais c'est aussi son rôle de petit ami. Il l'embrasse tendrement sur le crâne tout en caressant son corps sous son tee shirt et l'écoute simplement.

\- Tu sais après… le cancer… Ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons, c'est… C'est ainsi que la chose est faite. Ce n'est pas notre comportement ou quoi que ce soit qui y joue, c'est juste qu'on l'a en nous et il choisit de sortir ou non… Les temps actuels font qu'il se développe plus facilement et fait un plus grand carnage qu'à l'époque c'est tout… Ce n'est pas la faute de l'homme ou de qui que ce soit, encore moins la tienne Kurt.

\- Le souci est que je le sais ce que tu me dis, mais je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer que si mon père serait encore de ce monde, je serais quelqu'un de meilleur encore… Et que surtout, si je n'aurais pas fais de la politique tout irait pour le mieux et que nous serions juste là, lui et moi à Lima ou ailleurs en train de rire et de se raconter nos vies comme si de rien n'en était…

\- J'imagine bien oui Kurt mais les choses sont autrement désormais…

\- Et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… Dit-il en craquant un peu plus.

\- Désormais tu dois apprendre à vivre sans sa présence physique mais morale. C'est dure, très dur et ça le sera toute ta vie mais tu te dois d'avancer parce que, ton père ne voudrait pas que tu t'esquinte le moral en étant là à te lamenté parce qu'il n'est plus présent physiquement. Burt est quelqu'un de très grand. De très fort même, je ne veux pas trop parler de lui au passé avec toi pour ne pas être brutal, mais voilà… Il n'est plus avec toi d'une certaine manière mais dis toi que tu es lui à ta manière. Je ne te dis pas de bêtise, tu es vraiment ton père. Tu es de sa peau, tu de tout ce qu'il est. Celui que tu es est… Burt.

\- Comment tu as fais pour supporter la perte de tes deux parents en même temps et les voir mourir à la télévision… Demande Kurt en pleurant.

\- J'ai fais de la mort de mes parents, un combat de toute une vie. J'ai tout fais pour venger leur mort. Finalement, ils ont eu vengeance grâce à Obama et Bush mais tu sais… Le jour où je vais réellement réaliser qu'ils ne sont plus là…

\- Parce que tu n'as jamais réalisé ? Demande Kurt.

\- Pour moi ils sont comme souvent… En voyage d'affaire et j'ai toujours espérance qu'ils reviennent prochainement… Qu'ils n'étaient pas dans les tours à ce moment là… Soupire t-il en toute honnêteté.

\- Et tu n'es jamais triste qu'ils… « ne reviennent pas » Demande Kurt.

\- Je me suis fais une raison. Mais toi Burt était là, avec toi quand… Enfin… D'une certaine manière tu vois, tu as pu lui dire au revoir. Moi pas.

\- C'est dur de dire au revoir… Soupire Kurt.

\- C'est encore plus dur quand tu n'as pas pu, crois moi Kurt.

\- Je te crois… J'ai toujours cru en toi et en ce que tu me dis…

\- Burt est toujours avec toi d'accord ? Lui dit-il doucement en caressant son abdomen finement dessiné.

\- D'accord… Dit-il en buvant son café dans son mug et fit silence.

Ils restent là, au coin du feu un long moment avant de sentir une odeur de cuisson, les domestiques leur font le repas et eux restent là sans rien dire se faisant simplement une accolade et parfois, torde le cou de Blaine pour un simple baiser.

\- Messieurs, le dîner est prêt. S'exclame une servante.

\- Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ? Demande Blaine en se relevant et aidant Kurt.

\- Depuis Clinton Monsieur le Président.

\- C'est vous qui occupez le chalet pour… Enfin pendant l'absence de son hôte donc.

\- Oui Monsieur. J'ai une aile privé attenante au chalet et je l'entretiens chaque année.

\- Désormais j'aimerais que lorsque je serais présent vous ne fassiez… Rien de tout ça. On s'occupera des courses, de l'entretien, de la cuisine.

\- Oh mais Monsieur le…

\- J'insiste. Vous avez une famille pour laquelle vous êtes privé de Noël à chaque fois… Disons que désormais vous êtes… Disponible. Dit-il en souriant.

La femme acquiesce et les laissent tranquille. Blaine s'installe à la table, Kurt à l'autre bout et mange silencieusement en se regardant simplement. Ils apprécient d'être vraiment seuls, enfin c'est incroyable. Bon évidemment ils imaginent bien qu'ils ne sont pas si seul que ça d'une certaine façon mais au moins ils sont juste seuls comme ils l'imaginent. Blaine ne cesse de fixer perversement Kurt qui mange doucement et le regarde aussi. C'est rare qu'ils soient aussi silencieux.

\- Quand vas-tu parler de la constitution ? Demande Kurt faisant étouffer Blaine.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Putain !

\- La modification. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Dit-il simplement.

\- Je... Le, Le trente et un décembre comme prévu, durant mes vœux.

\- Et tu comptes nous officialiser ?

\- Non. Dit-il sèchement.

\- D'accord…

\- Je ne veux pas de Santana en Vice Présidente tu m'entends ? C'est toi, ou je démissionne.

\- On verra… Mais sache que tu ne tiendras pas avec un secret pareil trois ans encore. Regarde en France… Il a tenu deux ans. Dit-il en riant.

\- C'est La France !

\- Et nous on est encore pire. On n'a aucune vie privée, on est trop perfectionné en espionnage. On est obligé d'échanger en message codé dans une langue qu'on s'est inventé en étant petit tu imagines ? Proteste Kurt.

\- On verra. Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi c'est tout. Politiquement je parle. Dit-il en finissant son assiette.

\- Ce jour arrivera bien plus vite que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Dit-il en se retournant brusquement.

\- Un problème ? Demande Blaine.

\- Non… Non, j'ai du… J'ai du halluciner. Dit-il en redressant sa tête.

\- Mhm, d'accord… Marmonne t-il en se levant et vient derrière lui et lui embrasse le cou.

Kurt se retourne à nouveau et regarde Blaine en silence sans rien dire. Blaine part doucement vers la ou regarde Kurt et regarde un pu partout et secoue la tête en revenant vers Kurt pour l'embrasser sur ses lèvres. Ils débarrassent et firent la vaisselle ensemble sans broncher et s'installent sur le grand canapé et se couvrent d'un plaid traînant sur le canapé. Ils regardent la télévision qui diffuse un film simple mais au moins ça fait passer le temps.

\- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un… Soupire Kurt en plein film.

\- Kurt il n'y avait personne, j'ai vérifié… Et les gardes l'aurait vu, c'est sûrement une domestique qui passait…

\- Kurt, il y avait quelqu'un je sais ce que je dis. J'ai senti qu'il y avait quelqu'un !

\- Tu sais ce qu'on fera ? On fermera bien nos volets de chambres et on fermera la porte à clé à l'étage d'accord ? et avant d'aller dormir on fera le tour du chalet ensemble.

\- Ok… Soupire t-il. Mais il y avait quelqu'un ! Je ne suis pas rassurer !

\- Je suis là si jamais il y a quelqu'un d'accord ? Dit-il en lui embrassant le cou.

\- J'en ai marre d'avoir peur d'un rien… Marmonne t-il en faisant la moue.

\- Tu n'as pas peur d'un rien, tu es juste inquiet pour nous, ou que nous soyons.

La soirée se poursuit normalement et la nuit se passa normalement. Blaine fit comme promis le tour du chalet avec lui et verrouille tout, puis à l'étage il bloque la porte et ferme les volets pour ne pas être déranger. Kurt plus rassurer s'endort en premier dans les bras de Blaine qui lui, s'endort sans problème. Au lendemain tout est simple, un réveil matinal comme d'habitude avec un bisou sur la joue, une douche séparément et un petit déjeuner commun. Ils partent juste faire un jogging dans la forêt de Camp David sous la neige escorté par quelques gardes du corps. Ils courent tous les deux simplement et finissent par rentrer un peu plus tard dans le chalet dans la partie zone de travail, un peu comme la West Wing finalement.

\- Voici les dossiers arrivé ce matin lors de votre jogging.

\- Merci… Du nouveau sur les débats au Congrès ?

\- C'est bon pour nous, on arrive même à gagné des voix des démocrates. Vous commencez fort. Très fort Monsieur. Lui dit son conseiller.

\- Parfait J'ai déjà mon cadeau de Noël je crois. Dit-il en souriant en voyant Kurt venir à lui. Tu tombes pile au bon moment !

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ? Demande Kurt.

\- On récolte la faveur de quelques membres du parti démocrate ! Nos réformes vont passer sans difficultés ! Dit-il tout heureux.

\- Mais c'est génial ! c'est presque inédit ! Dit-il en souriant à son tour.

\- Juste deux qui ne passe pas mais bon… C'était à prévoir elles ont mal été présenté…

\- Lesquels ?

\- Celle sur l'allègement des Visa dans le pays pour les touristes et… Une autre pour un meilleur soutien en auto école… Pour les jeunes…

\- Merde… C'était mes trucs ça en plus ! Marmonne t-il.

\- Et ouais je sais… Dit-il en souriant.

\- Boh tant pis ! Dit-il en posant son cul sur le bureau.

\- J'ai été voir la garde tout à l'heure. Pour hier soir. Ils m'ont dit n'avoir rien vue et les femmes de ménages étaient chez elles… Enfin les domestique pardon.

\- Pourtant je suis formelle quelque chose, ou quelqu'un nous scruté !

\- Les rideaux étaient fermés et j'ai rien vu… Soupire Blaine.

\- C'était peut-être… Moi ? On a parlait de mon père presque toute la soirée…

\- Je n'osais pas te le dire de peur de te vexer… Soupire Blaine en se levant.

\- On ferait mieux de bosser maintenant. Dit-il en souriant faiblement.

\- Kurt…

\- Non. On va bosser et après on s'occupera de nos affaires. J'insiste. Travaillons ça va… Ça va me faire du bien. Soupire Kurt.

\- Comme tu veux… Soupire t-il.

\- Alors quoi de neuf, quoi de neuf ? Demande Kurt.

\- J'irais en visite auprès de la famille royale l'an prochain. Je veux que tu y viennes avec moi. Dit-il sincèrement.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Demande Kurt. Tu vas voir… La Reine ?

\- Ouais. Je vais la voir. Ainsi que l'héritier du trône, il est tout juste craquant ! Dit-il en souriant. Je sais que tu apprécies la famille royale depuis longtemps alors… Veux-tu te joindre à moi ? Demande t-il.

\- J'adorerai ! J'adorerai ! Dit-il en lui sautant dans les bras. Mais tu le sais depuis quand ? S'exclame Kurt contre lui.

\- Un moment, je te réservais la surprise en fait… C'est concret officiellement depuis tout à l'heure.

\- C'est génial ! C'est tellement… Putain ! Cri t-il en riant.

Blaine l'enlace simplement et sourit avec lui. Il va lui offrir son premier voyage d'Etat dans le pays qu'il aime le plus, en plus. Ils se calment un peu après cette euphorie soudaine et se replongent dans d'autres dossiers plus sérieusement, pour mieux travailler et plus rapide finir et ainsi profiter de la propriété. Ils ne comptent pas les heures mais ils en oublient de se restaurer le midi, la journée défile tellement vite, il fait nuit si tôt désormais que c'est presque déprimant. Vers seize heures, soit une heure avant la tombée de la nuit ici, ils quittent l'aile bureautique et s'engouffre dans la cuisine où ils prient un petit encas, un casse croute pour palier aux grognements de leur ventre. Ils partent dehors manger cet encas et se baladent dans la forêt tranquillement avec quelques gardes non loin d'eux, distant mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut pour parler librement.

Ils s'engouffrent dans l'immense forêt du Camp jusqu'à voir un mur de barbelé et d'électricité très haut. Ils sont à une limite alors ils rebroussent chemin et prennent un autre sentier, faisant presque le tour de la propriété, ça les changent un peu. Ils se sentent seuls au monde. Juste eux et rien d'autres. Sans ces gardes du corps, ni ce barbelé, juste eux dans une forêt loin de tout, loin de rien… Simplement un endroit isolé et calme où seulement le chant des oiseaux et du vent s'engouffrant dans les arbres résonnent. Tout se comprend finalement, ce mystère de Camp David, cette dévotion pour ce Camp. Il est tellement calme et si loin de tout qu'on à l'impression que plus rien n'existe d'autre que la nature et soi même. Conquis, c'est le mot.

\- Même Hawaï n'est pas aussi calme Blaine…

\- Je sais, et j'ai très envie de te prendre la dans la neige mais… On n'est pas tout seul. Dit-il en riant.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra faire ce genre de truc ? Demande t-il.

\- Faire ça dans la nature, sans être vu ? Ouais ! Quand on sera plus ici. Dit-il en souriant.

\- J'en prends note. Lui répond Kurt en souriant.

\- Messieurs… On va rentrer, la nuit ne va plus tarder. S'exclame un garde du corps.

\- Très… Soupire Blaine en suivant l'homme.

Ils suivent donc les gardes du corps et restent longuement silencieux durant le trajet sous les lampadaires. Tout est très calme et reposant, les bien faits de Camp David sont déjà là, quelle délice. Ils rentrent au Camp peu après et se réchauffe au feu de cheminée que Blaine allume tandis que Kurt prépare le repas. La chaleur remonte vite alors que la nuit tombe de plus en plus sur la propriété et Kurt, ferme les rideaux pour être pas vu par qui que ce soit. Une forme d'habitude et de protection pour son intimité.

\- C'est prêt, Blaine tu viens manger ? Demande Kurt en le voyant avec un dossier.

\- J'arrive, juste deux minutes…

\- Oui bah moi je commence j'en ai marre d'attendre. Grommela Kurt en s'installant et commence à manger.

Blaine ne bouge pas durant quelques minutes, finissant de lire un rapport de dossier sur des amendements au Congrès un grand récapitulatif. Il arrive enfin à table et ne dit rien, mange simplement comme l'air pensif ou soucieux pour quelque chose. Kurt ne cherche surtout pas à savoir, c'est évident qu'il s'agit d'un sujet de politique intérieur qui le turlupine dans le cerveau. Le repas se passe donc dans un parfait silence. Un silence un peu agaçant parfois même mais c'est comme ça. Le soir passe également, ils sont sur le canapé, regardent un film et partent après se mettre au lit, et ainsi de suite chaque jour, chaque jour jusqu'au vingt quatre décembre au matin.

Ce matin là Blaine se réveille seul ce qui le surprend un peu. Il prend son temps donc et par en boxer dans le chalet et découvre des guirlandes un peu partout et regarde vraiment partout et découvre un immense sapin en cours de finition.

\- Hey, déjà debout ? Sourit Kurt.

\- Hey… Marmonne Blaine en s'avançant doucement. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé je t'aurais aidé…

\- Tu as eu une nuit agité, j'ai songeai que te laisser dormir te serais bénéfique… Dit-il en descendant de l'escabo pour lui faire un bisou. Ça va ?

\- O Oui... Oui ça va. Va te reposer, je vais finir le sapin, ok ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- Je vais te passer c'est décoration, et tu les installes. Faut juste finir le haut de toute manière. Marmonne Kurt en souriant.

\- Ça marche ! marmonne t-il.

Il monte sur les marches et laisse Kurt lui donner les décorations qu'il superpose sur les branches du sapin, un grand et vrai sapin totalement illuminé. Blaine descend et se recule pour regarder et est loin d'être satisfait. Kurt évidement vient à la rescousse et ne cesse de l'embrasser pour lui dire que ça va, et que c'est parfait pour eux deux. C'est parfait, juste parfait. A un détail prêt…

\- Juste nous deux ? Attend on va… On va être que toi et moi ? Demande Blaine.

\- Blaine… Soupire Kurt.

\- Et Santana ? Elle ne vient pas ? Demande t-il en baissant son regard vers le sol.

\- Désolé… Soupire Kurt.

\- Putain mais ils font tous chier… On est seul et on nous laisse comme de vulgaires merdes bah géniale le Noël hein ! Je n'ai même pas envie de le faire ! Râle t-il en faisant les cent pas dans le salon.

\- Mais je suis ici moi…

Blaine le regarde et sourit faiblement. Cela n'a rien de provoquant ou bien de déception, mais bien au contraire, c'est un sourire de tristesse. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour lui que ça le gêne, c'est plus pour Kurt. Souvent Blaine séché ce type de rendez-vous familiale pour s'isoler et déprimé. Mais pour Kurt, c'est son premier Noël sans son père, son dernier parent qui lui restai et déjà le voilà seul sans plus personne et il s'apprête à vivre son premier noël simplement avec son compagnon, son petit ami. Et c'est quelque chose que Blaine ne peut supporter, pour Kurt.

Il finit par rejoindre Kurt en plein milieu du salon et lui fait une simple accolade avant de quitter le chalet pour faire une promenade dans la forêt, une promenade toute simple mais devenu, primordiale. Respirer l'air frais, s'isoler du monde extérieur, c'est ce que la forêt de Camp David leur apporte à tous les deux. Ils marchent encore et encore sous un ciel gris, allant vers le grand portail d'entrée comme si de rien n'était. Ça arrange la sécurité, puisqu'ils y sont tout le temps sur cette zone, donc ils les observent depuis plus loin. Eux continuent jusqu'à s'installer sur un banc enfoui sous des arbres et écoutent ensemble le grand silence et le bien fait qu'apporte la nature ; du calme.

\- C'est ce soir que tes vœux de Noël seront diffusés à la télévision ? Demande Kurt.

\- Oui, ce soir à vingt heures sur les chaînes. Lui répond Blaine.

\- On te regardera alors !

\- Non, pitié ne me fais pas ça ! Râle Blaine.

\- Oh si, sur le grand écran ! Rigole Kurt.

\- Bon sang tu sais que je n'aime pas me voir à la télévision… Souffle Blaine.

\- Bah tu vas bien devoir, parce que je ne te laisserais pas vraiment le choix, on va te regarder et ça va être super, de toute manière j'ai prévu bien de chose pour ce soir même si nous sommes tout seul tu verras on va bien s'amuser !

\- Du sexe ? Demande Blaine en souriant.

\- Non, je veux que ce soit Noël. Pas un baisodrome… Soupire Kurt.

\- Kurt, je plaisante, je peux me passer de sexe pour une nuit ne t'en fais pas. Dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Ils se font une nouvelle accolade et profite de ce calme éternel loin de tout. Un garde de la sécurité vient en courant a petit trot devant eux et les saluent avec le salue militaire, rien de bon présage…

\- Monsieur le Président… Nous avons eu une attaque sur une mission au Moyen-Orient, il faut… Contacter la famille. Dit-il d'une voix froide.

\- Oh merde… Souffle t-il en se relevant.

\- La veille de Noël…

\- J'arrive. Dit-il en prenant la main de Kurt. On y va… Soupire Blaine.

Ils repartent au chalet en étant un peu dépité, perdant un peu la magie de l'instant. Ils rentrent dans le chalet et tout de suite à l'intérieur, Blaine part s'isoler loin de Kurt pour passer l'appel, il comprit qu'il était tout sauf, le bienvenue alors il se résout à attendre patiemment. Une longue demi heure plus tard, Blaine sort du bureau les yeux rouges et vient vers Kurt et se fit un café. Il n'ose rien dire, car il sait que Blaine déteste faire ça mais peut-être que le mieux est de parler…

\- Je suis désolé Blaine…

\- Moi je le suis pour sa famille… Soupire Blaine.

\- La veille de Noël… Soupire Kurt.

\- J'ai dis à sa mère que je passerais chez elle, seul. Dit-il en fixant Kurt, en buvant son café.

\- Co… Comment ça ? Demande Kurt. Je crains ne pas comprendre ce que tu veux dire.

\- Une fois Noël passé, je te laisserais seul ici et j'irais chez elle c'est tout. Dit-il simplement.

\- Il… Il avait quel âge ? Demande Kurt.

\- L'âge de ma majorité, vingt et un an. Dit-il. Il avait un fils de trois mois. Dit-il en posant sa tasse.

\- Putain… Siffle Kurt en étant juste, choqué.

\- Je crois que dans tous les cas je n'aurais pas voulu faire Noël tu sais… Parce que c'est de grands échecs, les morts militaires. C'est le pire échec que peut déplorer un Président en fonction. Parce que tu te dis que tout est uniquement de la faute de cette fonction, donc, de toi. Dit-il en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour, à l'extérieur du Camp David ? Demande Kurt prudemment.

\- Non, je vais… Je vais aller bosser un peu… Dit-il en se mordant un ongle.

\- Je peux… Quand même préparer un repas et un dessert qui change pour ce soir ? Demande Kurt.

\- Oui, oui c'est juste que là je n'ai pas envie de me… De me prendre la tête donc je vais bosser ça va m'occuper et… Ça évitera que je fasse des conneries. Excuse moi… Dit-il en s'avançant et lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

\- Pas de quoi… Dit-il en soupirant une fois seul.

Kurt une fois seul, s'occupe dans la cuisine pour le dîner si minime de ce soir tandis que Blaine lui s'apprête à gérer quelques affaires même si toute l'administration est en stand by, en repos loin de Washington. Lui préfère s'occuper avec des courriers, n'importe quoi tant que ça l'évade de l'appel téléphonique. Il n'en vit même pas l'heure défilé tellement qu'il en est dévasté. Il s'est enfermé toute la journée, sans sortir de son petit bureau, pas un seul instant. C'est Kurt qui fini par toqué tout doucement a la porte et l'ouvre tout doucement en y entrant avec méfiance.

\- Tu sais il… Il se fait tard tu… Tu vas te préparer ?

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demande Blaine.

\- Bientôt vingt heures et tout est prêt… Je suis changé… Dit-il en se montrant.

\- Oh Kurt mais tu es…

\- Sexy ?

\- Canon ! Sourit Blaine en se levant. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça dans ton dressing… Dit-il surpris. Je vais vite me changé ! Excuse-moi ! Dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Ce n'est rien, prend ton temps, je t'attends au salon. Dit-il simplement.

\- A tout de suite ;

\- A tout à l'heure, Blaine.

Blaine part à l'étage du chalet et s'enferme dans la salle de bain, laissant Kurt en bas qui s'occupe de mettre dans la playlist de la chaîne Hi Fi des chansons de Vault, Beyoncé, Skylar Grey, Sinatra, et tant d'autres grand nom de la chanson d'amour et douces. Une mixité de musiques mais tout simple dansé, sauf peut-être Crazy In Love de Beyoncé qui fait plus chanson pour le coït qu'autre chose. Blaine descend quelque minutes avant vingt heures pétante et retrouve Kurt sur le canapé fixant la télévision, vraisemblablement il arrive pile au bon moment pour se voir, et merde…

Blaine s'installe tout de même sur le canapé et laisse Kurt lui donner une coupe de champagne, ils font claqué le verre des flutes l'un contre l'autre et observe la télévision qui diffuse enfin son message préenregistré depuis le seize décembre, une date lointaine désormais. Ils se regardent ou du moins observent Blaine, mon Dieu le montage est tellement bien réussi c'est incroyable, tout est extrêmement majestueux, même les moments où on le voit travaillé et en cellule de crise, mon Dieu. Le plus jolie reste la Blue Room et ses performances qui défilent et l'acoustique, le passage en acoustique de la musique est peut-être le moment le plus magique de la vidéo. Dix minutes de vœux, c'est moyennement long, moyennement court, c'est juste la durée idéale, surtout quand on est seul et qu'il y en a d'autres à venir pour le jour de l'an. C'est un simple message sur un bilan qui vient d'avoir lieu, sur l'esprit de famille, celui du trente et un décembre sera lui centré, sur la politique à venir et ça, c'est plus impérialiste qu'autre chose.

\- Allez vient, dansons !

\- Oh non je n'ai pas envie ! Râla déjà Blaine.

\- Eh, tu ne vas pas commencer, tu danses c'est tout ! Dit-il en éteignant le téléviseur et active la chaine Hi Fi.

\- Ohw… Ce genre de son… Sourit Blaine en se collant à Kurt.

\- Ce genre de son, comme tu le dis. Sourit Kurt.

\- Joyeux Noël, Kurt…

\- Joyeux Noël Blaine. Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ils dansent tous les deux durant un long moment sous les airs du Jazz de Sinatra pour commencer cette playlist aléatoire. Tout est si variée dans cette playlist, les obligeant à changer de mouvement de la danse très souvent, mais au moins ils sont là et heureux malgré tout. Il est vrai que c'est plutôt particulier ce Noël du moins ce réveillon, puisqu'ils sont seul pour la première fois, évidemment Blaine sait parfaitement bien que Kurt doit penser à son défunt père, mais il est là aussi c'est pour lui rendre la vie tout aussi belle, il se le doit, c'est son rôle.

Alors ils dansent, une longue partie de la soirée avant de se mettre à table aux alentours de minuit comme le veut la tradition de Noël. Le repas commence par une prière de Kurt qui fait mention en grande partie de Burt, ce dont Blaine se doutait évidemment. Ils mangent simplement les haricots verts cuit à la vapeur avec une garniture de petite dinde pour le réveillon et ce délicieux dessert, une bûche pâtissière faîte maison avec une recette d'internet. Putain Kurt n'a pas fait semblant, une bûche aux fruits, le plaisir coupable de Blaine, les fruits, symbole de son alimentation équilibré et diète.

\- C'est tellement parfait… Dit-il en souriant.

\- Je savais que la bûche te plairait tu sais… Dit-il en devenant rouge.

\- Pas que, pas que… Tout est tellement si jolie… Les plats… La décoration, la musique, le champagne même ! Un bon français putain Kurt je ne pouvais pas rêver de mieux… Tu t'es surpassé pour nous alors que je n'ai pas arrêté d'être désagréable… Comment puis-je te remercier pour tout ça ? Comment pourrais-je te montrer ma gratitude ?

\- Oh bah je pense que les cadeaux de Noël sont assez… Là pour me dire à quel point tu m'aimes et m'est reconnaissant. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Je… Ta trouvé ma cachette ? Demande Blaine.

\- Ouais, donc je les ai mis sous le sapin, j'attends qu'on finisse notre soirée pour les ouvrir. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Kurt tu es fantastique… J'en suis… ému…

\- Ça se voit.. Dit-il en se levant et allant au sapin. Allez on ouvre !

Blaine sourit et se mit à genoux au sapin et ouvre ses cadeaux découvrant quelques vêtements simples et une gourmette avec un mot qui les écrit parfaitement « Courage ». Blaine lui a offert aussi une gourmette avec l'inscription « Shades ». Un cadeau en commun qui les fait sourire. Puis Blaine découvre un autre cadeau, il l'ouvre et recule en arrière.

\- Kurt… Dit-il en ayant une montée de larme.

\- Cette montre… Te montrera toujours l'heure, où que tu sois, elle s'adaptera au magnétisme… Et elle te montre ceux qui comptent pour toi. L'image se change si…

\- Non. Non. Elle est parfaite, toi et Santana c'est juste… Parfait. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Dit-il en souriant.

Ils se relèvent et s'embrasse encore, parce que c'est juste magique. Noël est magique, Noël à du sens, c'est évident, mais il n'en avait pas un jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas le nombre de personne présent qui compte, ni le nombre ou la valeur du cadeau qui est important, ce qui l'est c'est ce sentiment de joie que l'on ressent à ce moment là, un sentiment surhumain, si puissant qu'il envoûte corps et âmes de chacune des personnes présente. Ils se mirent au centre, avec leur nouveaux bijoux et danse sous le signe des musiques les plus dansantes et les plus romantique que Kurt à plus sélectionné pour cette soirée.

\- Je crois que je suis plus que jamais amoureux de toi, Kurt Hummel… Soupire Blaine en dansant avec lui.

\- Je crois que je suis prêt à être un pantin juste pour être avec toi… Lui répond Kurt en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Une valse. Une valse romantique alors qu'il est presque cinq heures du matin, ils dansent encore et sont loin d'être épuisé, bien au contraire. Lorsqu'ils vit le soleil se levée sur Camp David, ils sortirent par la baie vitrée et se mirent à valser dans la neige après avoir mit la chaine à plein régime. Ils rient, ils dansent, ils tournent, ils ne s'arrêtent donc, jamais.

\- Je vais vomir, Arrête Blaine ! Cri Kurt d'une violente hilarité.

\- Je m'en fous, c'est Noël ! Rétorque t-il en dansant.

Ils dansent à ne plus en finir jusqu'à s'écrouler dans la neige épaisse. Et rient encore.

\- C'est le plus beau Noël de toute ma vie putain ! Cri Kurt en riant.

\- Je t'aime tellement… Dit-il en souriant et caressant ses lèvres. Je t'aime tellement… Soupire t-il en l'embrassant.

\- Oh non pas ici…

\- Oh si… C'est Noël ! Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Ils s'embrassent encore mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Ils voulaient tant un jour faire quelque chose dans cette forêt, mais la garde les empêche de vivre un plaisir coupable qu'ils ne pourraient faire. Mais ce matin là, jour de Noël, ils s'en fichent royalement. Blaine chevauche Kurt en étant le plus tendre possible, parce qu'il l'aime et ne lui veut aucun mal. La neige n'aide pas, loin de là mais ensembles, ils font quelque chose de grandiose et d'excitant ; s'adonner corps à corps dans la neige sous une température de -10°C. Ils sont là et font l'amour éperdument, se moquant des regards, ils sont juste là, profitant uniquement, de l'instant présent, par amour, par destiné.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous !

Ce chapitre est peut-être un de mes préférés je crois car il va vraiment changer le cours de l'histoire jusqu'à la fin. Bizarrement en plus nous en sommes à la moitié de l'histoire, mais je ne préfère pas y penser encore.

En regardant mes notes et mes suivis fiction, je me rend compte que finalement ce treizième chapitre est en deux parties. C'est ma manie de vouloir tout écrire d'un coup et reprendre chapitre par chapitre. Mais bon. Ce n'est pas du cliffhanger cette fois-ci. Je pense que vous serez pour la plupart satisfaite de ce qui va se passer durant ce chapitre. Ce chapitre comme je l'ai dis plus haut, change totalement l'histoire et son déroulement. De plus le quatorzième chapitre sera dans la continuité avant on va dire un retour au source. Je n'en dirais pas plus à ce sujet.

Bref, vous allez vivre deux chapitres avec des conséquences et qui, je l'espère répondront "enfin" à vos attentes sur ce que fait Blaine avec Kurt. Allez, assez mis en haleine, passons donc à la lecture. Merci de votre fidélité malgré tout...

* * *

Le discours du Nouvel-An ainsi que l'allocution de l'Union de sa politique générale auprès du Congrès est maintenant derrière lui. Deux ans maintenant qu'il est à la tête de la deuxième puissance économique du monde et tout s'arrange, presque. Ses réformes passent, ses mesures de protection s'intensifient pour la Nation, et ils n'ont plus eu d'attentat ou d'attaques quelconques à déplorer. Il est à mi-mandat maintenant et Dieu que c'est plaisant de savoir que la moitié de son mandat est conquérant et réussi, c'est extrêmement pertinent pour espérer un second mandat désormais, encore faut-il que rien de scandaleux n'éclate au grand jour.

Le problème est bien là. L'administration le sait depuis longtemps, mais des bruits de couloir s'intensifie de plus en plus, et contraint Blaine à faire chambre à part comme au début, et les sorties sont désormais les plus réduites possibles, ils vivent dans la peur et dans une immense tension. Peut-être que le temps de dire la vérité approche, pour eux, avant que ce ne soit trop tard…

\- Hey Blaine, je passe en coup de vent et je retourne au Pentagone… Ça va ? Lui demande Santana se servant un café.

\- Ouais, ça va, interview avec la presse française ce soir, je suis super excité ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Avec la correspondante française accréditée ici ? Demande Santana.

\- Ouais, avec elle. Dit-il simplement en souriant. J'ai hâte, ce n'est que ma quatrième interview en plus depuis mon élection, et… J'adore putain !

\- Tu vas la faire où cette fois-ci ? Les trois autres étaient soit à la Blue Room, soit Cross Hall, soit la bibliothèque, change un peu…

\- J'avais pensé à ici sur les canapés… Tu en dis quoi ?

\- Je pense que ce serait cool, dans le lieu du pouvoir ceci étant, auprès d'une journaliste française c'est le mieux, je suis complètement d'accord. En plus elle va sûrement te questionné sur ton énième voyage en Europe et chez la Reine… Marmonne t-elle en s'installant en face de lui.

\- Oui, mais en même temps la France et le Royaume Uni sont deux pays qui sont très importants pour notre Nation tout entière, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester ici et juste faire le sommet… Un crochet à Londres c'est très bien. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Bah c'est à Londres que se tient le G20 non ? Demande Santana un peu perplexe.

\- Euh bah oui… Oui ! Pardon donc c'est après à Paris que je fais un rapide crochet pour que Kurt voit Versailles ! Dit-il en souriant. Voilà c'est ça !

\- Et… Tant qu'on y vient… C'est comment en ce moment, vous deux ? Demande Santana.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler… Soupire Blaine en souriant faiblement.

\- Vous n'allez pas… Rompre ? Rassure moi !

\- Non ! Non… Enfin… Sauf s'il le désire… Soupire Blaine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

\- Il n'accepte pas qu'on réduise nos sorties pour éviter que ça éclate voilà…

\- Tout n'est pas question de l'intimité, on a des millions de citoyens… Il n'a aucune conscience des risques si tu… Enfin bref… J'espère très sincèrement que cela va s'arranger, rapidement pour vous, parce que bon… Vous n'avez plus personne… Soupire Santana.

\- Tu sais… Ils sont très loin les moments de notre premier Noël… C'est le jour où je crois que j'ai été le plus amoureux de lui… C'est après ça que tout à commencé a descendre… Mes voyages sans cesse… Les siens sans cesse… Et le fait qu'il n'est pas plus venir avec moi à Londres la dernière fois l'a un peu… Beaucoup, dirais-je même déçu et dégoûté de la politique m'enfin c'est comme ça hein, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir de diriger un pays comme celui dans lequel nous vivons, s'il n'en a pas conscience qu'est-ce-que j'y peux ? Hein ?

\- Je sais oui, tu veux que l'on parle d'autres choses éventuellement ? Sourit difficilement son amie.

\- Tu montes en popularité dis-moi… A croire que mettre tes vêtements colorés pour tes visites et tes discours, ça t'apporte du vote... Dit-il en souriant.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je te laisse la place pour dans deux ans. Dit-elle en riant. J'ai l'intention d'arrêter quand ton mandat s'arrêtera, j'ai envie d'autres choses… Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Vraiment ? Dit-il comme s'il en était étonné.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de m'engager dans l'humanitaire… Mon poste m'a donné une fortune considérable et, que vais-je faire de ces millions de dollars ? M'acheter un château, évidemment, un château à Los Angeles ! Un yacht au port de Los Angeles, jet privé, voitures… Construire une fondation mais sérieusement après ? J'ai de quoi payé les impôts jusqu'à la fin de ma vie quoi qu'il en advienne…

\- Alors tu feras ta fondation, c'est sympa et puis tu voyageras avec c'est chouette je trouve.

\- C'est ce que j'essai de me dire, que c'est chouette et constructif pour mon bien être personnel. C'est du boulot aussi et un grand investissement personnel mais là n'est pas le souci, c'est juste que… je me dis que si j'arrête… Est-ce-que je ferais bien ?

\- Tu sais nous sommes au Milieu de mon Mandat, tu as largement le temps ne te prends pas le chou à savoir ce que tu veux, pour l'instant tu es ici avec moi et avec Kurt. Si jamais vient ce jour où tu décides réellement d'arrêter la politique alors très bien… On s'arrangera, et on t'aidera. Lui assure Blaine, amicalement.

Ils finissent le café et retournent travailler dans la salle du conseil où les attends l'intégralité de l'administration. Kurt arrive quasiment en même temps qu'eux et leur fit la bise, jusque la tout est habituel, mais bon la tension reste plus palpable que jamais. La réunion du conseil commence et débattent de tout sujets notamment des avancés des réformes validées et désormais mise en place sur le terrain. Il est vite fait état également de celles en cours de discussions au Congrès. Tout présage que cette journée sera normale, absolument normale jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de tous le monde, sans exception sonne. Ils se regardent tous et le sortent et les yeux se posent, sur Kurt et sur Blaine.

\- Je ne veux aucun commentaire. Je ne veux aucun communiqué de presse, toute personne ici présente qui osera faire le moindre commentaire sera immédiatement renvoyé et je m'occuperais personnellement à ce que la trouvaille d'un nouvel emploi soit impossible.

\- M. Le Président… Dois-je annuler l'interview ?

\- Non ! Surtout pas ! Dit-il en se levant et partant en trombe dans son bureau

\- La réunion est terminée, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, Merci. Leur dit Santana en se levant avec Kurt et partent au bureau ovale.

Blaine écrit une lettre de sa main propre, rien de bon cela étant. Ils s'approchent de lui et arrache la feuille. Mon Dieu il tremble comme un chien et vient d'écrire sa lettre de démission, il est fou, ça y est. Evidemment Santana l'arrache et pose ses fesses sur le bureau et le regarde tétanisé, Kurt lui ne réagit pas, parce que tout lâche pour lui mais à l'intérieur.

\- Hey… Parle-nous… Dit-elle en caressant sa joue.

\- C'est bien vrai… C'est vraiment à la Une ? Demande Blaine en fixant Kurt.

\- Je… Blaine je te jure ce n'est pas moi ! Dit Kurt sur la défensive.

\- Je sais… Je sais que ce n'est pas vous… Il me faut un exemplaire du Times et de tous ceux qui en parlent, je veux savoir comment ils ont réussit à avoir les clichés comme ça et… Je veux savoir aussi qui est la taupe, je veux savoir comment ils ont gardé le secret sur cette couverture. Dit-il en soufflant un souffle d'inquiétude.

\- Je vais m'occuper de tout ça, je vais vous laissez… Discuter d'accord ? Lui dit Santana.

\- Je te fais confiance… Soupire Blaine.

Santana quitte le bureau en lui faisant la bise et glisse une légère menace à Kurt à l'oreille qui sait très bien toutes les conséquences, tout autant que Blaine et que tout le monde. Kurt s'avance à lui et monte sur le bureau devant Blaine qui commence à avoir les yeux rouges de larmes si douloureuses.

\- Je ne te lâcherais plus…

\- Kurt… Pourquoi, pourquoi on a été distant alors qu'on savait que ça nous tomberais dessus quoi qu'il en advienne ? Hein ? Pourquoi je t'ai demandé d'être distant alors que j'ai toujours eu besoin de toi… Dit-il en commençant à pleurer.

\- Hey, je suis là et on existe nous deux c'est clair ? On va devoir agir maintenant, très vite parce que tu maintiens ton interview et tu vas tout dire là-bas.

\- Kurt… Je ne peux pas me séparer de mon…

\- Vice Président ? Il est mort depuis les premiers bavardages de l'histoire et depuis qu'on a du prendre nos distances, Blaine. Je suis foutu politiquement, rentre toi ça dans le crâne. Dès lors que tu parleras à la journaliste, tu auras… Ma démission que tu devras valider juste après par un communiqué de la Maison Blanche.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre…

\- Tu ne me perds pas, tu me gagnes justement.

\- Je te gagne ? Demande t-il en relevant la tête.

\- On n'aura plus à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, plus à se cacher. Nous serons toujours toi et moi évidemment, et on vivra ensemble. Nous serons ensemble Blaine, il n'y aura plus de politique entre nous, juste toi, et moi.

\- Mais tu seras rien aux yeux de l'Etat et de l'opinion… Ils vont se foutre de ta gueule en te nommant First Lady et ça, ça je refuse Kurt ! Qu'on se moque de toi, non ! Dit-il en se levant.

\- Tu obtiendras la majorité des Démocrate pour cette annexe à la Constitution, les Organisations elles, pousseront par des manifestations pacifique vers les sièges des Sénateurs, tu révolutionneras cette Constitution et… Notre relation fera balancer la donne. On restera en retrait de ce débat, surtout moi, mais je suis confiant, elle peut, être valider en trois semaines si on s'y prend rapidement. Mais on s'en fout de ça, ce qui compte c'est que… Toi et moi on soit ensemble et qu'on gère tout ça ensemble, d'accord ? Dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

\- J'ai peur…

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- De dire à tout le monde que j'aime… Que j'aime la bite et que…

\- Hey… la journaliste, les gens, c'est papa d'accord ? C'est Burt… Ils comprendront d'accord ? Dit leur ce que tu as dit à Burt et… Ils seront avec toi, tu m'entends ? Lui dit Kurt en l'embrassant.

\- Tu seras avec moi hein ? Lui demande Blaine complètement attristé…

\- Je serais juste derrière cette porte, je t'attendrais. Dit-il en souriant contre lui, embrassant son cou.

\- Je t'aime et je te demande pardon… Lui dit Blaine.

\- On oubli, c'est bon... Faut qu'on…

\- Bon les gars j'ai tout ! Dit-elle en étalant tout sur la table basse. Oh je… Dérange ?

\- Non... Non c'est bon… Renifle Blaine en venant vers elle. Tu peux lire ? Moi je regarde juste les images des journaux… Soupire Blaine.

Santana attrape le Times et commence à lire oralement et Blaine se cache le visage dans ses mains. Mon Dieu en plus ils ont des détails véridiques que seul un membre de la sécurité ou de Camp David a plus balancés… Les images sont vieilles mais d'autres non. Kurt regarde les photos avec Blaine et s'aperçoit d'une chose et les arrêtent tout de suite.

\- Stop… C'est ce qu'on faisait il y a deux ans à Camp David ça… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Comment ils ont pu savoir… Souffle Blaine.

\- Tu te souviens, je te disais que je nous sentais espionné quand on dîner…

\- Tu… Tu avais donc raison… Putain c'est cette salope !

\- La salope ? Demande Santana.

\- La salope ! S'exclame Kurt.

\- Oh, donc une salope… Marmonne Santana.

\- Cette salope de domestique… Putain… J'appelle tout de suite le service domestique du Camp, je la vire ! Sur le champ ! Dit-il en se levant et prenant le téléphone.

\- Non. Ne la vire pas… Nous avons un long dossier sur les employés, on va la laisser rire dans son coin et… On balancera ce qu'on sait sur elle au publique, on va faire pareil, n'oubli pas qui nous sommes. On aura toujours un train d'avance sur ce genre de spécimen. Dit-elle en souriant.

Il s'installe donc sur le canapé et écoute la lecture des journaux se faire. Putain la salope il n'y à pas a rechigner c'est juste une salope. Anti patriotique, anti vie privée, et surement ne de ses espèces de communiste à l'américaine pour faire un coup de pute aussi énorme. Manquerait plus qu'elle ai filmée leur rapports sexuelles. Non ça c'est impossible. La matinée passe et la journée ressemble plus à une journée de crise plutôt qu'autre chose. Les images font le tour du monde et c'est désormais incontrôlable.

\- En tant que Vice Président et représentant des Sénateurs… Je me dois de te demander de démissionner ou de… Par la situation exceptionnelle, forcer ton Vice Président à la démission. Lui dit Kurt.

\- Que décides… Tu ? Demande Santana.

\- Je demande la démission du Vice Président et… Je ne ferais aucun commentaire à cette histoire.

\- Parfait. Souffle Kurt. Je vais écrire ce que j'ai à faire. La nomination du nouveau Vice Président devra être faite dès demain, aux yeux de tous. Soupire Kurt.

\- Une chose de faite… Maintenant on reprend le cours des choses. Sache que les questions sont choisis mais qu'elle va te posé les questions sur ta situation, donc maintenant tu ne peux plus reculer…

\- Devient Vice Présidente, Santana… Je ne vois que toi… Soupire Blaine.

\- On se concentre sur toi maintenant, Kurt est parti faire son travaille, toi tu dois faire le tiens, et moi le mien c'est clair ? on y arrivera mais tu dois te tenir prêt c'est tout… Soupire Santana.

\- Très bien, faisons… Souffle Blaine, dépourvu d'action et de sentiment.

Ils firent passer la journée comme ils le peuvent jusqu'à l'interview. Blaine ne répond plus à aucun appel, les politiques qui scandent cela sont tellement nombreux, à croire que son pouvoir s'achève ce jour. Impensable. Il ne mange même pas, il est tellement épuisé et dépourvu. Dépourvu est le mot qui le qualifie en ce moment même, lui qui ne sait donner où de la tête. Faible. Le mot ne l'est pas, mais lui l'est devenue, si épuisé.

Les minutes sont aussi longues que les heures peuvent l'être, mon Dieu qu'il est terrifiant d'être dans la peau du Président de l'un des plus grands pays de ce monde. Jamais les Etats Unis ont connu un pareil scandale, sauf peut-être l'histoire de Kennedy et Monroe, mais là tout est différent. Au lendemain de l'acceptation du mariage gay dans tous les Etats, le président est, gay. Gay depuis tant d'année, en relation avec quelqu'un en secret, avec le Vice Président de ce pays. Les politiques se sentent trahit quand d'autres pense comprendre ou comprennent simplement. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivée s'il n'y aurait pas eu cette espionnage dans sa propre demeure de Camp David. A qui la faute, personne, c'est juste qu'ils se soient fait avoir alors qu'ils se sentaient invincible, mais aujourd'hui ils sont juste, vulnérables. Kurt n'arrive pas à écrire cette lettre de démission malgré tout, parce qu'il y tient à ce poste et qu'il l'aime, mais il sait parfaitement bien qu'il n'a pas d'autre solution que de démissionner, sinon c'est l'administration toute entière avec son président qui devra le faire.

\- Tu peux quitter le bureau ? Ils doivent installer les luminaires et les railles des caméras et nous devons protéger le sol...

\- Je… Je vais aller faire un tour, dans le parc. Dit-il en souriant faiblement, quittant son bureau.

C'est inimaginable à quel point il se sent si cynique et si inutile à cet instant, comme la perte d'un proche, de quelque chose qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était. C'était un secret, une forme de protection que ce poste de Président lui donnait pour sa relation sexuelle et sentimentale, mais aujourd'hui en l'espace de quelques heures tout est partis en fumée, comme si plus rien n'était important, juste sa vie privée lâché au monde entier, à tous. Il marche sans jamais s'arrêter jusqu'au bout du parc privatisé de sa propriété, du moins la maison de l'Etat puisque si ça se trouve personne ne va accepter à ce qu'il reste hôte de cette maison et à la tête de ce pays. Peut-être que lui ne le veut plus, tout est si confus et si contraignant alors que l'interview approche à grand pas désormais. Que va-t-il faire désormais, si ce n'est qu'attendre et espérer une compréhension de la part de la journaliste qui ne sera pas une de ces homophobes ou anti républicain, parce que là il aura tout gagné.

Santana fini par venir vers lui avec Kurt, et le reconduisent dans la Maison Blanche, dans une pièce à côté de son bureau pour le préparer, le briefé une dernière fois tout en le rassurant. Il est fatigué et le maquillage lui cache cette fatigue qui lui donne dix ans de plus. Il souffle et fixe ses amis, complètement anxieux et ne connait strictement pas les questions réellement, juste les thèmes et le nouveau… Le Times, les photos, bref tout ce qui à fait qu'aujourd'hui reste une de ses pires journées. Il n'a guère le choix que de se ressaisir. Kurt fit une chose incroyablement basique mais parfaite… Il l'embrasse devant tous le monde et lui fait son plus beau sourire, lui laissant désormais place dans son canapé qu'il connait tant… L'interview arrive donc à son commencement…

\- M. Le Président. Salue simplement la journaliste.

\- Bonjour… Dit-il en souriant faussement.

\- L'interview va commencer dans une minute et elle sera simplement enregistrée, sa diffusion sera d'ici… Une heure ici et… Dans neuf heures, en France sur les chaînes. Lui informe la journaliste.

\- Une question de formalité après tout… Dit-il simplement.

La minute passe largement vite, ce qui n'était pas non plus une surprise. Les caméras s'allument et la journaliste commence enfin cet entretien.

\- M. Le Président, bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

\- Deux ans que vous êtes au pouvoir… On peut dire que votre première partie de mandat fut assez mouvementé, entre réussite de réformes et grande crise dont deux attentats… On ne peut pas mieux dire que ce début fut mouvementé…

\- C'est exacte, on peut même dire que je n'ai pas eu de répit, politiquement correcte. J'ai de la chance d'avoir une majorité au Congrès et quelques sénateurs démocrate votant en faveur de mes réformes, c'est un signe que nous sommes une alliance forte et au service de tous. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Vous êtes populaire, non pas qu'ici, mais outre mer. Le poste y joue pour beaucoup et il est vrai que le poste de président à toujours fait rêver les étrangers, mais vous avez une popularité plus élevée que Barack Obama à la même époque, comment justifiez vous ce score ?

\- Je ne l'explique clairement pas je pense simplement que je suis quelqu'un de chanceux et qui travaille énormément pour obtenir des résultats et, je crois que les américains et les étrangers qui suivent l'actualité politique et la vie de notre pays peut le constater. Je ne l'explique pas, vraiment… Dit-il en esquissant son premier sourire.

\- Il faut dire que vous n'avez pas tardé pour être dans l'action… Notamment pour le terrorisme.

\- Un mois après mon élection, le Vice Président et la Présidente de la Corée du Sud ont été pris en otage si je peux le dire ainsi. Il est évident qu'à la suite d'un tel attentat contre deux nations allié, il était évident que j'intervienne militairement en tant que renfort et pacificateur sans mettre de troupe au sol pour convenir à un arrangement avec l' et, obtenir une sécurité des zones, notamment de nos citoyens à l'étranger. Nous oublions un peu rapidement tout ce que le pays à traverser et, je crois, que mon administration à très vite compris les risques que compte et peut avoir notre pays… Vous savez, j'ai compris à l'instant même ce que ça fait d'être président de ce pays. Au moment ou la vie de soldats est mise en danger, voir détruite, au moment où notre instance diplomatique et forces militaires de stratégies est prise… On réalise le fardot qu'est, d'être le chef de l'état.

\- Pour vous c'est donc loin d'être positif, d'être à la tête de la seconde puissance économique du monde ? Demande la journaliste.

\- Je ne le dirais pas ainsi puisque ça à du positif, beaucoup même. Je dirais simplement que c'est assez compliqué d'être le père de la nation si jeune et de vivre des crises sans précédents. Dit-il en acquiesçant.

\- Je vois et… Avec tout ce qui a fait votre première partie de mandat, que comptez vous en prendre comme leçon pour mener à bien le reste de votre mandat ? Vous pouvez nous l'expliquer, M. Le Président ? Demande la journaliste en souriant.

\- Rien n'est acquis. Il est dur d'être certain de ce qui ne peut être acquis… Je veux dire que, certaines réformes étaient comme acquises et finalement ne l'ont pas été, rien de méchant mais voilà… Côté sécurité du territoire aussi, c'était très hautain de la part de notre administration et de celles précédente de croire que tout est joué que nous sommes le pays le plus sûr du monde depuis les terribles attentats du World Trade Center, ce fameux onze septembre deux mil un. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Vos parents étaient employés dans les deux tours à ce moment là.

\- C'est vrai oui… Mes parents sont morts sous mes yeux alors que j'étais à l'école… Je n'avais aucun moyen de contact avec eux, ni même avec l'extérieur…

\- Est-ce-que ce tragique moment de votre vie en à fait une force ?

\- C'est la raison de ma présence en politique et de mon élection. C'est pour eux, pour faire en sorte, pour au moins quatre ans que plus jamais une telle chose n'arrive. Mais pour l'heure je dirais que c'est raté. Je pense au Pentagone et à Séoul en disant cela, mais également aux militaires morts.

\- Vous êtes comme Margareth Thatcher, vous contactez les familles de victimes américaines. Toutes personnes des forces civiles, de protection qui décède sont contactées par vous, personnellement. Pourquoi ?

\- Chaque président, sans exception met la vie en danger des personnes, sans arrêt. Je pense qu'il est naturel que lorsque la Nation perd un de ses enfants qui lutter contre les menaces contre son pays, méritent la reconnaissance. En France, chaque militaire sont médaillé, ici… On leur fait une cérémonie militaire, on leur donne les honneurs, mais est-ce-que cela fait du bien à la famille ? Non. Evidemment que non. Pour eux le proche est mort à cause du président. J'estime qu'il est naturel de contacter les familles, parce que président ne veut pas dire gérer le pays et c'est tout, c'est aussi l'idéalisme pour le contacte humain. Pour mieux comprendre les gens.

La journaliste sourit bizarrement, et tourne son bloc notes. L'interview va donc être un peu plus cernée surement sur sa vie ou sur d'autres sujets. Blaine sourit simplement et la regarde faire et l'interview reprend quasiment aussitôt, sans pause.

\- Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons parler de l'Europe. Que pensez-vous de sa politique actuellement ?

\- Eh bien, je dirais qu'elle s'améliore et répond de plus en plus aux besoins de ses citoyens et respecte la charte de la mondialisation. Nous avons de très bon rapports avec l'Europe toute entière, j'ai par ailleurs effectué souvent des visites en France, en Allemagne... En Italie, en Autriche… Bref, je voyage, il n'y à pas un mois sans que je quitte désormais le pays pour un voyage à l'étranger, où bien je reçois ici, à la Maison Blanche.

\- Vous irez prochainement rencontré pour la deuxième fois Sa Majesté Elizabeth II. Dit-elle en souriant. Avec le Vice Président, ce n'est pas un peu… Etrange ?

\- Le Vice Président n'est pas exclu des voyages officiels. Il lui est possible de rester sur le territoire nationale où bien de venir, il n'y a jamais eu de problème éventuelle à cela vous savez. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Tout à fait… Donc pour vous, l'Europe grandit, et progresse. Dit-elle pour conclure.

\- C'est exactement ça. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Si vous le voulez bien nous allons parler un peu de vous.

\- Allons-y. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Jeune diplômé d'une école privée à Westerville en Ohio, la Dalton Academy, puis un lycée publique à Lima toujours en Ohio…

\- Oui c'est ça. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Puis une école d'arts à New York, l et parallèlement un engagement en politique auprès de votre gouverneur à l'Ohio. Wow, si jeune… Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- J'ai un ami qui… Tout bonnement son père fut Gouverneur de l'Etat de l'Ohio… C'est donc naturellement que j'ai rejoins le parti Républicain et j'ai fini par être portée en avant avec mes revendications et mes billets de blogs politique chez Arianna. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Vous êtes jeune… Est-ce bon pour vous, personnellement ?

\- Pour moi je n'ai pas gâché ma vie, je l'ai concrétisé et elle est utile pour des millions de gens, c'est tout ce qui m'importe dans la vie, me sentir utile pour les autres.

\- La Maison Blanche est pourtant habitué à voir des pères de familles, des retraités… Ne vous sentez vous pas un peu seul ? Nous sentions lors de vos vœux et making off pour les dîners à la presse une certaine solitude… Ou du moins un vide…

\- Parce que l'opinion publique est justement habituée à voir une Maison Blanche remplis d'enfant ou un couple qui s'affiche… Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Vous faîtes la transition à ma place je ne sais gère si je dois vous en remerciez… Aujourd'hui sont paru des photos de vous et de Kurt Hummel qui est votre Vice Président…

\- C'est quelqu'un qui à toujours été présent pour moi dans la vie privée comme publique, cela n'est un secret pour personne, ma campagne l'a bien montré. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Les photos notamment publiés dans le Times montre bien un certain rapprochement… Un rapprochement sentimental, pour ne pas dire… Romantique.

\- Je sais, j'ai… Comme chaque matin à la réception et lecture des journaux observé les clichés. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Monsieur le Président… Avez-vous… Une relation avec le Vice Président, Kurt Hummel ?

Son visage change du tout au tout et se mord la lèvre. Un silence envahit profondément le Bureau Ovale comme si c'était la fin du monde. Mon Dieu il sait, il doit se ressaisir, il se le doit pour lui et pour Kurt. Il sourit faiblement à la journaliste et s'essuie la bouche doucement et soupire…

\- Vous savez… Certains ne savent pas qui ils sont, j'ai longtemps fait parti de cette catégorie de personne qui ne sait rien de lui-même. J'étais perdu… Totalement perdu et, je ne crois pas que j'avais un réel avenir. Pour tout dire j'avais honte de qui j'étais réellement, honte d'être moi, parce que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était impossible, pourquoi à moi ? Est-ce-que c'est comme ce que dise beaucoup ? Une maladie… Dit-il en ayant les yeux rouges. Je ne pouvais pas croire à ça et puis… J'en ai parlé à mon père adoptif, Burt Hummel, paix à son âme d'ailleurs… Et c'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre en me disant « Gamin, qui que tu sois, quoi tu fasses, sache juste que tu n'y est pour moi et que ce n'est pas un drame, parce que tu dois être toi-même qu'importe ce que cela veut dire, tu es toi-même et il n'y a rien de plus cool que d'être le petit que tu es. »

\- C'est très jolie ce qu'il vous a dit… Dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

\- Et puis j'ai grandis… Et je suis arrivée ici au pouvoir, si jeune… J'ai pensé qu'il serait utile de réformer ce pays de fonte en comble, au niveau de sa constitution.

\- Comment ça ? Vous pouvez… Être plus précis ? Demande la journaliste.

\- Nous avons dans ce pays le titre de Première Dame des Etats Unis d' Amérique. Mais le jour où un couple gay arrivera à la Maison Blanche… Pourquoi n'aurais t-il pas ce titre aussi, mais à sa manière. Nous ne pouvons pas donner le titre de Première Dame à un homme cela n'a aucun sens.

\- Par cela, vous voulez nous dire que les images ne sont pas fausses… Que vous entretenez bien plus relation plus qu'intime avec Kurt Hummel ?

\- Oui. Dit-il simplement en la fixant.

\- Kurt Hummel, le Vice Président des Etats Unis d' Amérique ? Demande telle.

\- En ce moment même il rédige sa lettre de démission afin de ne pas bouleverser le débat politique et mettre en péril la coalition fraternelle de la chambre entre Républicain et Démocrate qui n'a jamais été aussi allié et unis depuis bien des années.

\- Sa démission arrive à la suite de cette nouvelle ?

\- Sa démission arrive parce que nous en avons marre de vivre cacher et que je ne veux pas le voir souffrir et hué par qui que ce soit parce qu'il est gay et en couple avec le Président des Etats Unis. Il n'aura aucun titre, il sera mon compagnon et il n'aura aucune distinction politique et ou honorifique au sein de l'administration comme peut l'être le titre de Première Dame. Le Congrès et sa chambre devra ainsi voter et approuvé ma proposition de modification de la Constitution en ajoutant une annexe au sein des titres de distinction de l'entourage du Président. Dit-il simplement.

\- Nous pouvons donc considérer comme le poste de Vice Président, vacant donc… Conclu la journaliste.

\- J'en ai longuement discuté avec lui et… Nous avons convenus qu'il était préférable qu'il se retire de la vie politique. La personne qui lui succédera connait parfaitement bien le poste et assumera dès demain après le serment en début de matinée, la fonction et ira aussitôt au Congrès pour déposer ma proposition personnelle sur la modification de la Constitution.

\- Êtes-vous en mesure de nous dévoiler le nom de la personne qui prendra le poste de Kurt Hummel pour la Vice Présidence du pays ?

\- La législation ainsi que la Constitution m'interdit de faire de telles annonces durant des interviews journalistiques. La nomination du nouveau Vice Président aura lieu dans la soirée lorsque j'aurais officiellement validé la démission de l'actuel Vice Président. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Pensez vous, Monsieur le Président que le pays peut changer, que le monde peut changer face à votre… On peut le dire ainsi, coming out ? Demande t-elle en voyant son malaise un peu.

\- Je ne sais pas. Si j'avais pensé une telle chose je ne me serais pas caché deux ans. Je n'aurais probablement rien mit en danger. Ce que je suis sûr c'est d'attirer les foudres des un pendant que j'attirerais les félicitations des autres avec l'exemple du fait qu'il faut en parler. Etre gay n'est pas un délit, ce n'est pas un crime. Nous avons la chance qu'aujourd'hui la totalité de nos états autorise le mariage à tous. C'est incroyable et je féliciterais toujours Obama d'avoir réussit de grand défi, c'est juste incroyable. Mais vraiment, je ne suis sûr de rien à ce sujet.

\- I –il des avantages qui auront lieu pour le Vice Président une fois sa démission ?

\- Comme tout Vice Président quelque soit son mandat il percevra son salaire de fonction d'Etat jusqu' à la fin de sa vie, bénéficiera de voiture de fonction, d'un secrétariat et de gardes du corps. Il n'en dérogera pas à la règle tout simplement parce qu'il est mon compagnon et qu'il vivra au sein de la Maison Blanche, à mes côtés. Dit-il en souriant niaisement.

\- Que pouvez vous espérer concrètement ?

\- Que la classe politique du pays et des pays étrangers puisse comprendre et ne change pas la vision de notre administration, de notre pays à cause d'une sexualité différente de celles qu'ils ont pour habitude de voir au sein de la Maison Blanche. Je reste le même. Je suis arrivé au pouvoir j'étais Gay. Cela ne change absolument rien. C'est simplement là, mon souhait, que rien ne change.

\- Et bien merci Monsieur le Président, vraiment pour cette interview auprès de la France. Merci de votre honnêteté et de votre… Révélation très touchante.

\- Merci à vous, c'était quand même, un plaisir. Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Il se lève et quitte le Bureau Ovale aussitôt et part dans ses appartements privés. C'est là bas qu'il y retrouve Kurt et Santana. Aussitôt à l'étage qu'il se rue sur eux et se mit à pleurer corps et âme. Mon Dieu c'était si éprouvant que cela, vraisemblablement c'était le cas. Ils le firent aller dans le salon et lui donne de l'eau et le rassure, le câline comme ils peuvent le faire pour lui remonté le moral… la lettre de démission est posé sur la table du salon comme un couteau pour lui trancher ses veines, ses artères. Une fois la raison revenu son reflexe est de la signer et Santana s'occupe du reste préférant nettement les laisser seul, parce que désormais ils n'ont guère le choix que de discuter.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle ? Nous avons tout notre temps Blaine… Dis moi ce qu'elle t'a demandé, ok ? Lui demande Kurt en lui embrassant le front.

\- Tout d'abord elle m'a fait parler de ma politique générale et sur mes débuts très remarqué par les attentats que nous avons eue, c'était cool pour le début tu sais… Puis nous avons parlé des attentats du onze septembre deux mil un et la j'ai commencé peu à peu à perdre pied parce que je savais qu'elle visé le personnel pour venir jusqu'au sujet du jour, notre relation... Dit-il en pleurant.

\- C'est son métier de faire cela, mais elle ne t'a pas dis que ça, j'aimerais vraiment que tu puisses me dire la suite de votre interview, ce qu'elle avait l'air d'en penser et ce qui lui donnait le sourire.

\- Elle souriait beaucoup, elle avait l'air heureuse de cette entretien tu sais, moi aussi je suis heureux d'avoir eu cette interview mais elle m'a tellement fait mal sans s'en rendre compte quand nous avons été au sujet du Times, de nous… J'ai du parlé de mon enfance, de mon coming out, et de ce que Burt m'avait dit, putain Kurt je te jure je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'est de fuir loin et te rejoindre pour n'être qu'avec toi loin de toute cette lourde pression parce que sans toi je ne suis rien et j'ai vraiment… J'ai vraiment du tout dire tu sais, ça m'a… J'ai peur maintenant putain si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur que l'on s'en prenne à toi ! Dit-il en serrant Kurt contre lui.

\- Tu sais Blaine, je ne serais jamais tout seul dans la rue et quand toi tu seras dans la West Wing à travaillé avec tes conseillers moi je serais ici où bien dans le parc à m'occuper, je ne serais jamais à l'extérieur de la Maison Blanche, je serais toujours à proximité de toi, parce que je vais faire en sorte que nous soyons dans la transition. Nous le devons et je veux à tout prix que tu ailles bien et que ta politique n'en prenne pas coup, tu m'entends ? Je ne veux que ton bonheur…

\- Et moi le tient Kurt…

\- Je sais Blaine. Sourit Kurt en l'embrassant.

\- Tu sais que… Tu n'es plus Vice Président ça y est ? Renifle Blaine.

\- Tu vas devoir descendre pour annoncer qui est la personne qui reprend mon poste tu le sais ? Lui dit Kurt en l'embrassant de nouveau.

\- Je ne vais pas descendre, je vais juste téléphoner en bas et leur dire de faire le communiqué pour… Je ne veux voir personne à part toi… Peut-être Santana, mais je ne veux pas discuter avec elle, j'ai simplement et je ne veux avoir besoin que d'une personne, toi. Lui dit Blaine en se serrant encore plus contre lui.

\- Tu sais ce que nous allons faire toi et moi ? Lui dit calmement Kurt.

\- Dis moi… Kurt… Soupire Blaine en se calmant peu à peu.

\- Nous allons aller dans a chambre et nous allons nous déshabiller et on va regarder la télévision rien que toi et moi et on va discuter jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes et que tu sois calmé, ça te dit ?

\- Je ne pense pas que je peux refuser car dans tous les cas tu me forceras à aller me mettre au lit alors je vais gentiment te dire oui… Soupire Blaine.

\- Allez vient… Lui dit Kurt en tendant sa main.

Blaine lui saisit sa main et marche doucement en direction de la chambre présidentielle dans laquelle ils s'enferment. Une fois là bas ils se déshabillent et se mettent en boxer simplement et partent se glisser au chaud dans le lit devant la télévision qui diffuse une saison inédite d'une série. Kurt n'avait jamais vraiment vu Blaine dans un tel état, évidemment il l'a souvent vu en crise mais jamais vraiment aussi perturbé pour un sujet, plutôt grave et important il ne renie pas cela mais c'est là.

Blaine vient tout naturellement se mettre contre le torse de Kurt et se laisse caresser tendrement la boite crânienne en silence fixant simplement l'écran de la télévision juste en face entre deux fenêtres donnant sur le parc totalement illuminée par la fontaine et le mémorial. Ils ne pensent à rien, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il en ressort aux vues des commentaires fait sur l'épisode de la série diffuser. Blaine prit un peu plus tard seulement le téléphone pour ordonner a ce qu'un communiqué de presse attestant la validation de la démission de Kurt pour le poste de Vice Président est accepté, il en informe également et ce, sur le même communiqué de presse que la Secrétaire d'Etat, porte parole du Pentagone à la Maison Blanche succède à Kurt pour le poste de la Vice Présidence des Etats Unis. Le serment aura lieu lui, le lendemain à neuf heures dans la bibliothèque de la Maison Blanche en présence du Président des Etats Unis.

\- C'est donc officiel de chez officiel. Lui demande Kurt.

\- Oui, ça l'est Kurt… Tu ne l'es plus officiellement. Soupire Blaine.

\- Nous n'aurons plus à être cacher, nous pourrons partir quand bon nous semble sans nous soucier des regards des un et des autres nous allons tout simplement enfin pouvoir vivre correctement comme un couple normal, ici, et ailleurs. Nous sommes désormais libres de notre relation et de notre pouvoir. Lui dit doucement Kurt.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que nous pourrons un jour sourire réellement et t'obtenir un titre… Et que ce titre soit valable pour les futurs gays… Ici, à la présidence ? Lui demande Blaine.

\- Je ne sais pas Kurt tout dépendra de la chambre et du Congrès en lui-même et des intentions de tous sur la modification que tu souhaites donner. Mais j'espère de tout cœur que cela aboutira en faveur de ta modification. Si c'est bon et bien tant pis, ça le sera mais nous ferons tout, toi et moi, évidemment moi de loin mais toi de près, pour que cette modification annexe se fasse rapidement et sans contrainte, sans aléas, juste simplement comme elle devrait l'être parce que c'est important pour plus tard. Nous avons pris un pays égalitaire à ce sujet alors nous devons le mettre véritablement égalitaire partout, et donc au plus haut sommet de la nation, ici, dans la Maison Blanche. Parce que oui tu es le premier Président tout jeune et en plus gay, mais tu ne seras pas le seul dans ce cas là alors nous devons travailler pour que plus jamais il n'y est une honte dans la sexualité d'un président, nous devons offrir un titre à son compagnon parce que les Etats Unis d' Amérique sont un grand pays, nous sommes grands et puissant, enfin moi plus vraiment mais ça on s'en fout, toi tu es puissant et tu dois le rester, parce que je crois en toi et qu'importe ce qui se passera ce sera toi et seulement toi, mon amour.. Lui dit Kurt en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Un tendre baiser ou du moins sauvage qui surprend Blaine mais qui n'en est pas moins déplaisant. Au contraire c'est rassurant et plaisant d'être embrasser quand on ne croit plus en rien précisément. Quand il a l'impression que le monde s'effondre, il voit toujours une âme errante dans cette ville fantôme, cette âme ce n'est ni plus ni moins que celle de Kurt, lui qui a toujours été présent pour lui dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

\- Je t'aime tellement Kurt… Soupire Blaine contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu es puissant… Tu restes Président d'accord ? On va se battre pour que tout se passe bien, je te le promets… Lui dit Kurt en l'embrassant encore.

Des paroles rassurantes et qu'ils se doivent d'être vrai, parce qu'il est certain que Blaine ne supportera pas de perdre son Vice Président pour au final, rien politiquement, parce que même s'ils seront plus libre, il ne peut pas accepter de voir Kurt sans rien…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce XIII ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Parce que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, c'est celui qui à été le plus rapide à faire en plus!


	14. Chapter 14

Pour ce Quatorzième chapitre, la suite du Treizième. Treize Deux Points Zéro quoi.

Tout cela contraint naturellement Kurt à démissionner de son poste de VPOTUS (Vice Président Of The United States). Généralement dans ces cas là, c'est le Secrétaire d'État qui est généralement promu. Ainsi, c'est Santana qui va devoir prendre la relève. Après avoir endosser le rôle de First Lady pour la communication et de Secrétaire d'État (équivalent du Ministre des Affaires Étrangères en France), elle monte sur la seconde marche dans l'exécutif, l'une des plus importantes de la Constitution.

Sans trop faire de spoiler, et sans trop dire ce qui va se dérouler, je tiens juste à dire que je ne me voyais pas offrir la parole à Blaine, et pas à Kurt. Les États-Unis aimant bien les interviews à sang chaud, j'ai aussitôt fais une interview vu par Kurt.

* * *

Au lendemain de la publication du communiqué de presse, s'installe une vraie cacophonie au sein même de la Maison Blanche. Kurt se réveille une dernière fois en portant son costume et part dans les bureaux extérieurs à la Maison Blanche, dans la bâtisse du Vice Président en d'autres mots. Blaine lui reste séparé de ses amis, dans le bureau ovale à remplir quelques formalités et divulgué ses consignes, rien de bien méchant ou d'exceptionnelle. Santana arrive sous escorte vers le bâtiment et entre après une rapide image pour la presse d'elle et de Kurt, la passation de pouvoir commence déjà.

\- Bon et bien, je ne crois pas avoir intérêt à te faire visiter le bâtiment…

\- Je le connais en effet. Lui dit Santana.

\- Ni même, les dossiers…

\- Non, on en parle assez comme ça. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Et bien nous attendons alors que l'on vienne me désactivé le code de l'armement nucléaire et… Je m'en irais. Dit-il tout simplement.

\- Ce n'est pas simple hein ? Lui demande gentiment Santana.

\- En fait, je crois que je m'étais attaché à mon poste et que… Je sais que ça fonctionnait… Mais je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, l'opinion aurait souhaité t'avoir un jour ou l'autre… Soupire Kurt vraisemblablement fatigué.

\- Je sais Kurt… Crois moi ça m'emmerde de devoir prendre ta place j'ai l'impression que je t'ai viré.

\- Non c'est faux tu le sais parfaitement bien que ce n'est pas la vérité, c'est juste Blaine et moi nous n'avons pas su être prudent… Enfin bref le principal est que Blaine forme un duo politique avec quelqu'un qui est important pour lui, tu es la meilleure personne qu'il peut avoir dans ce poste. Lui dit Kurt.

\- Si tu veux je pourrais te demander…

\- Non. Lui dit Kurt en lui coupant la parole. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec la politique, je veux juste reprendre la vie là où je l'ai laissé. Je veux juste pouvoir être certain que si je sors je n'aurais pas d'emmerde avec les journalistes ou les paparazzis, je veux juste désormais, vivre ma vie avec Blaine sans que l'on se cache à tout bout de champ.

\- Alors considère que c'est désormais possible… Sourit Santana.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne se passe pas ainsi. On vient à peine de le dire parce que le scandale est sortit en pleine Une du Times, c'est évident qu'on avait peur, si on sort demain soir ensembles et qu'on sourit aux photographes ils vont clairement se demander ce qui se passe. Crache Kurt. Ils vont croire qu'on fait semblant où que nous nous en foutons de la politique du pays, du pays en lui-même et ça je refuse. Lui dit Kurt en se levant du bureau.

\- Je peux… te poser une question ? Kurt. Demande Santana.

\- Vas –y. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Et maintenant, que comptes tu faire de ton temps ?

\- J'écrirais. Je vais écrire un livre sur ses deux ans et… Peut-être qu'au fur et à mesure je pourrais dire les aléas à venir dans les mois. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Blaine est au courant ?

\- Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé mais pourquoi serait-il contre ? je vais bien devoir m'occuper désormais… Surtout que… Ce matin j'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui j'ai une interview à la télévision…

\- Ah, où ça ?

\- La chaîne d'info rien de bien passionnant, ils veulent juste qu'on fasse un bilan. Dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Je vois… pas vraiment réjouissant m'enfin si ça peux te permettre de t'occuper un petit peu alors pourquoi pas. Tu iras donc à New York pour ?

\- Non. Ils viendront… A la Maison Blanche. Lui dit Kurt en rougissant.

\- Oh… Et tu n'as pas peur que ça soit mauvais pour Blaine ?

\- Non. De toute façon ils savent tous que je dors là-bas… la Maison de fonction est vide depuis le décès de Burt tu sais… Soupire Kurt.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça… Je pense que, je vais déménager et m'y rendre… Je ne veux plus rester avec vous. Vous aurez besoin d'intimité et moi avec. Lui dit la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Je ne te retiendrais pas… Sache cela, Santana. Soupire Kurt en voyant que la porte s'ouvre.

\- M. Hummel. Madame la Vice Présidente.

Les militaires du Pentagone viennent faire l'échange des codes nucléaire et détruisent celui de Kurt qui serre une dernière fois Santana dans ses bras et part avec eux, vers la sortie. Il monte dans la Cadillac One du président et se laisse conduire au portail Nord de la Maison Blanche par laquelle il rentre comme si de rien n'était et s'engouffre à l'étage, s'isolant au maximum de tous alors que la cérémonie se prépare. Santana est désormais militairement équipé par son statut, et son ancien boitier est mis hors d'usage. Elle quitte le bureau et part en direction de West Wing, juste en face ce qui n'est pas du tout long, loin de là. Elle pénètre West Wing et part aussitôt dans le bureau ovale et Blaine lui sourit.

\- Madame la Vice Présidente des Etats Unis d'Amérique. Vous allez procéder au serment dans la East Room en présence des administrateurs ainsi que de quelques politiques du Congrès. Vous prêterez serment devant la télévision également et…

\- Me vouvoie pas j'ai horreur… Rigole Santana.

\- Pourtant on va devoir quand on sera devant les caméras. Dit-il en lui faisant la bise.

\- Et après je devrais siéger au Congrès pour la journée j'imagine ?

\- Exactement, tu vois tu connais ta fonction. Tu as un hélicoptère à toi… Tu me prendras plus le mien ! Tu as ton avion… Ta maison !

\- Ouais j'ai tout ce que tu as mais a ma manière quoi ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Voilà, mais bon tu le savais déjà tout ça, mais on s'en fout ça fait gagner du temps… Comment va Kurt ?

\- Je dirais que ça va plutôt bien malgré tout il est très… Il passe à autre chose à sa manière et je pense que c'est une question de temps, il a une interview tout à l'heure.

\- Ah oui ? Où ça ? Demande Blaine.

\- Ici, je pense qu'il la fera dans une pièce de l'étage pour être tranquille, je ne sais pas… Il l'a appris tout à l'heure.

\- J'en discuterais à midi avec lui, de toute manière je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose vu que le Congrès va être à tes pieds pour la journée et que les conseillers vont juste s'occuper des retours du Congrès et des quelques centaines de courriers… Marmonne t-il.

\- Donc on considère que tu prends, ta journée ?

\- Je serais juste en haut et en cas de souci bah je redescends, je suis à côté quoi. Dit-il simplement en lui prenant l'épaule. On y va ?

\- On y va… Dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Ils partent vers le rez-de-chaussée de la Maison Blanche en se tenant la main. Ils s'isolent pour être rapidement maquillé avec légèreté sauf Santana évidemment et s'avance dans la East Room par les portes du fond sous la fanfare qui joue les deux hymnes semblable à celle d'il y a deux ans. Ils s'avancent sans se tenir la main après évidemment et Blaine s'installe sur un genre de trône et observe Santana être là alors que le maître de cérémonie répète le même discours qu'il avait fait à Kurt par le passé.

Rien de tel pour donner de la nostalgie à Blaine qui est complètement absent à ce moment. Les images de son serment et de son intronisation à la politique lui passe au travers ses yeux, c'était il y a si longtemps maintenant. Deux longues années que l'on voit passé puisque l'actualité à toujours été dense et ne l'a peut-être même jamais épargné. C'est ainsi, remplis de souvenir qu'il assiste au serment de Santana qui va également devoir faire un discours, et merde c'est une chose qu'il avait oublié, espérons que ce soit dans la poche…

\- Je jure solennellement que je soutiendrai et défendrai la Constitution des États-Unis contre tous ennemis, externes ou intérieurs, que je montrerai loyauté et allégeance à celle-ci, que je prends cette obligation librement, sans aucune réserve intellectuelle ni esprit de m'en distraire et je vais bien et loyalement m'acquitter des devoirs de la charge que je m'apprête à prendre. Que Dieu me vienne en aide.

Ce sont les mots que prononce désormais le « _VPOTUS – Vice President Of The United States»_ en posant sa main sur la Bible, levant l'autre. Elle fut extrêmement applaudit par la foule. Pour la première fois, les Etats Unis ont une femme en numéro deux de ce pays. On peut donc dire qu'avec l'administration Anderson, la politique du pays connait un revirement et des nouveautés sans précédent. Premier président gay, premier couple gay à la Maison Blanche et en plus, première fois dans l'histoire que le Vice Président est, une femme.

La cérémonie s'achève donc sur le discours de Santana qui remet le microphone en ordre et se racle la gorge en fixant devant elle. Elle se tourne une seule et unique fois vers Blaine et fixe son prompteur qu'elle a fait programmer.

\- Le secrétaire d'Etat est toujours quatrième au poste de succession du Président, juste après l'homme du Congrès comme je vais le nommé, et le Vice Président. Je crois que j'ai sauté une marche. Dit-elle pour faire de l'humour qui marche. Jamais, je ne pensais finir Vice Présidente, qui plus est… Première fois qu'une femme le devient dans ce pays et mes premières pensées viennent au Président Anderson, que je tiens sincèrement à remercier d'avoir pensé à moi pour ce poste. Je pense également à Kurt Hummel, l'ancien Vice Président, mon ami, mon grand ami de toujours. Grâce à lui je reprends un poste en parfaite santé et dont les affaires sont ordonnée et fiable, sans entourloupe. Parce que l'administration de ces deux dernières années à toujours été compétitive et en constante fonction. Je tiendrais personnellement à ce que cela reste ainsi où évidemment, faire encore mieux au côté du Président pour lui offrir un mandat à la hauteur de ses réformes pour le bien de notre Nation.

\- Ou le bien de votre propre candidature dans deux ans ! Plaisante Blaine en souriant.

\- On va éviter que je réponde, ce serait dommage qu'on change de Vice Président aujourd'hui. Dit-elle en faisant rire la salle. Tout à l'heure, je me rendrais au Congrès. Dit-elle.

Sa voix résonnent dans la salle, mon Dieu ça y est elle est dans sa fonction aussitôt, en même temps la précédente lui donner pas mal de discours donc elle y est habitué, mais il est tout à fait notable que cette fois tout est différent. Elle est encore plus haute dans l'instance politique et est désormais numéro deux et ça, ce n'est pas rien.

\- J'irais donc là-bas afin d'y rencontrer les Sénateurs et obtenir la motion de confiance qui officialisera pour autant le serment… Quoi qu'il en advienne puisque ce n'est pas eux qui détermine, il est à noté que j'arriverais avec une réforme annexe révolutionnaire et importante pour le pays. Le Président en a parlé hier à la télévision française et américaine. L'annexe à la Constitution du statut des épouses, époux, compagne et compagnon du Président des Etats Unis d' Amérique. C'est très important de faire valider cette amendement annexe puisque de nos jours. L'homosexualité est banalisée si je peux le dire ainsi, je m'explique… La totalité de nos Etats acceptent le mariage pour tous. Nous sommes donc dans la possibilité d'un jour avoir un couple gay à la Maison Blanche, en plus de l'actuel ! Dit-elle en souriant. Depuis notre arrivée à la Maison Blanche nous souhaitions mettre en place cette grande réforme qui demandera beaucoup pour pas grand-chose puisque nous savons que le parti est conservateur. Je veux dire, solennellement devant vous, que, ce texte est important et montrera aux yeux de tous que nous sommes un pays laïque et aimant de son peuple. Nous sommes, le pays le pus observé en matière d'homosexualité. Nos artistes, sont des modèles pour nos jeunes et pour ceux des autres pays et je veux réellement que nous changions la chose. Je ne sais pas si le Congrès validera cette modification prochainement ou non, mais elle doit avoir lieu. Pourquoi que maintenant au lendemain de l'officialisation de la relation du Président avec son compagnon me direz-vous, est-ce une simple stratégie pour lui obtenir un titre, je vous répondrais que non. Puisque nous ne pensons pas à nos intérêts personnels, mais à celui de la Nation. Nous devons être un exemple, tous. Politiques, nous sommes des représentants de nos citoyens, c'est eux qui, ont fait de nous qui nous sommes, c'est grâce à eux que nous vivons et eux vivent, grâce à nous. C'est donnant donnant et je veux plus que tout que notre présidence, que la présidence générale des Etats Unis devient un exemple pour eux également. Ce sera un engagement personnel et je m'efforcerais de le faire passer, nous travaillerons tous ensembles, mais nous le ferons.

Elle continue son discours comme une pro, mon Dieu Blaine est fasciné, ça y est Santana est bien en place et c'est plus que plaisant, elle va tout faire péter, sa popularité, sa beauté et son acharnement risque réellement de donner à l'administration et à son bilan. La fascination qu'il lui donne est incroyablement magique, il est sous son charme et réalise peut-être à l'instant qu'elle lui sauve la vie, ses seins et sa tenue risque fort de faire oublier le scandale à sa manière de sa relation avec Kurt, longtemps caché aux yeux de tous.

\- J'aimerais pour conclure que nous saluons le travail acharné de mon prédécesseur qui me regarde et avec qui, la presse n'est pas clémente depuis hier. Je tiens d'ailleurs à ajouter a ce sujet que les attaques dont il est victime sont atroce et ce n'est en rien un remerciement pour son travail auprès de la Nation. J'espère qu'à l'avenir, en ma qualité de Vice Présidente je ne verrais plus une telle haine envers une personne parce que c'est dangereux ne penser pas qu'un politique est infaillible, au contraire. Je n'en dirais pas plus vous aurez l'occasion de le retrouvez dans la journée sur la chaîne d'information en continu où il s'exclamera sur son mandat et sur cette histoire puéril sans importance. Merci de votre écoute et de votre attente. Que Dieu bénisse les Etats Unis d' Amérique.

C'est sur cette parenthèse que son discours d'intronisation se finit, mon Dieu c'était long mais au moins dès le début elle a pensé à ses amis et finit par une phrase choc de protection si on peut la qualifier ainsi. Santana ne relâchera rien, elle est certes deuxième de ce pays, mais jamais elle n'ira dans un sens contraire à Kurt ou fera en sorte de l'incriminé, jamais. Elle quitte la East Room avec Blaine sous les applaudissements et partent dans la West Wing, plus précisément au bureau ovale ou Blaine vient lui faire un long speech autour d'un café.

\- Tu ne vas pas le voir, je suis étonné… dit-elle simplement.

\- J'irais après manger, enfin je mange avec lui et je le regarderais donné son interview écoute… soupire Blaine en souriant quelque peu.

\- Putain et moi je vais me tapé les vieux c'est géniale… Je sens que je vais me faire directement agressé avec ce que j'ai dis…

\- Et tu es une femme, ils ne vont plus en pouvoir ! Rigole Blaine.

\- De toute façon je préside alors très franchement ils vont vite la fermé je peux te le garantir. Marmonne Santana.

\- Tu déménages donc… Dit-il subitement en faisant la moue.

\- Eh oui… Je vais prendre la maison de fonction, la Maison Blanche est vous, je vous la laisse. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- On se verra donc bien moins désormais… Soupire Blaine.

\- C'est vrai mais je serais toujours là ce n'est qu'à une minute ou deux en hélicoptère tu sais… Dit-elle en riant.

\- Ouais, je sais… Dit-il en baissant la tête. Enfin bref ! ce n'est pas la mort non plus. Au moins je serais seul avec Kurt il y a du positif.

\- Exactement c'est ce que je me disais, par contre… Tu vas devoir veiller sur lui je pense qu'il risque de faire un peu une baisse de moral ou quoi maintenant que c'est fini pour lui la politique à proprement parlé…

\- J'en ai un peu peur ouais mais bon… On verra, si l'annexe passe rapidement il commencera ses fonctions politique de stratégies auprès des citoyens écoute… Dans d'autres cas et bien on fera sans, qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise… Je m'efforcerais d'être plus présent pour lui au maximum que je le pourrais… Soupire Blaine.

C'est sur ses mots que Santana part dans son bureau commençant à faire ses premiers dossiers et voit son agenda se remplir, tout est différent d'une certaine façon à présent. Blaine lui finit par quitter son bureau un peu plus tôt et regagne ses appartements pour y retrouver celui qui partage sa vie, Kurt.

\- Hey…

\- Hey, tu vas bien ? Elle m'a fait rire Santana tout à l'heure. Sourit Kurt.

\- Tu as l'air… d'aller bien… Dit-il un peu surpris.

\- Je suis triste car je ne travaille plus, mais au moins on a plus à se cacher autant. Dit Kurt en faisant à manger.

\- Mhm… Tu nous fais quoi de bon ? Demande t-il en le serrant par derrière.

\- Spaghetti à la bolognaise ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Mhm… J'adore !

\- J'ai une interview tout à l'heure… Lui dit Kurt.

\- Ah Ici ? demande t-il comme s'il ne savait rien.

\- Oui je… Je voudrais que tu restes. Dit-il en souriant timidement.

\- Je serais la mais en retrait alors, ça te va ?

\- Oui, ce sera parfait… Je voulais aussi savoir si tu m'autorises tout sujet ou non ?

\- Tu as mon feu vert tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux tant que tu n'es pas grossier envers les gens. Lui dit calmement Blaine en l'embrassant.

\- Allez pousse toi c'est prêt ! Dit-il en reculant.

Kurt pose tout sur la table et se met à côté de Blaine et l'embrasse, ils mangent calmement comme si de rien n'était au contraire. Tout est différent, mais dans le bon sens finalement, comme si c'était une libération. Ils ne se cachent plus, les rideaux ne sont plus fermés, ils sont grand ouvert, les fenêtres non parce que c'est interdit mais voilà, les photos sont présente, il y a un peu de tout, Kurt s'est occupé de matin à s'imposer dans la Maison Blanche et visiblement c'est la meilleure chose qu'il a fait puisque Blaine ne peut que sourire en mangeant et le voyant enfin, libre.

\- On baise avant ou après l'interview ? Demande Blaine en plein repas.

\- Qu.. Quoi ? S'étouffe Kurt. Après ! Après t'es fou toi !

\- Ok comme ça je pourrais te défoncer si tu n'as pas été sage ou méchant durant ton interview envers moi et ma politique.

\- Alors là amuse toi à ça tu vas voir… Grogne Kurt en finissant son assiette.

\- Quoi ? Sourit Blaine.

\- Tu dis des conneries et tu t'en mets partout… Soupire Kurt.

Il se lève et lui lèche doucement le visage comme une sensualité, comme de l'érotisme, il lui embrasse le coin des lèvres, joue de sa langue sur le rebord des lèvres et l'embrasse alors qu'il n'a même pas fini de mâcher, quel dégueulasse, m'enfin ils sont ensembles alors ce n'est pas si horrible que ça après tout. Ils restent là à s'embrasser silencieusement un long moment tout de même, si long qu'ils entendirent l'horloge ding dong té dans le grand couloir. Ils se séparent et Kurt part se changer tandis que Blaine s'occupe de faire la vaisselle en costard cravate, pourquoi pas après tout. A son retour Kurt prend obligatoirement une photo et le regarde…

\- Je poste ça sur Twitter ?

\- Tu oserais pas nuire au président de la sorte ?

\- Ok, Instagram ! ça va faire jasé !

\- Putain ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Voilà !

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui va voir ! Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Blaine s'essuie les mains et sort son iPhone et éclate de rire, sauf que le compte n'est pas privée, ils s'embrassent tout en riant puis se détache à nouveau et Kurt le regarde bizarrement, Blaine s'écarte et attend qu'il parle…

\- Je sais ce que je fais avec les photos… Dit-il simplement.

\- Tu joues a quoi en fait ?

\- Montré que les gays sont normaux, un couple normaux et donc… Je vais nous afficher sans que ce soit trop intime évidemment mais je vais nous y mettre en avant. Dans deux ans tu dois être réélu Blaine. Ce pays à besoin de toi.

\- Moi j'ai besoin de toi, pas de ce poste… Soupire Blaine.

\- Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux. Je n'ai aucun titre ici, je ne suis plus personne alors laisse moi… Gérer ton image auprès de tous s'il te plait… Soupire Kurt en tenant son blazer dans les mains.

\- D'accord… Murmure Blaine en l'embrassant. D'accord… Tu as carte blanche... Soupire Blaine en souriant faiblement.

\- Je mettrais pas celle où nous sommes torse nu dans le lit, promis ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Elle est jolie ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Oui mais non, juste pour nous sur la table de nuit ça suffit. Sourit Kurt en l'embrassant.

Ils ne cessent d'être doux entre eux comme si tout était enfin fini pour la politique, sans point sans défaillance. Et puis vient une équipe de télévision qui s'installe dans le salon privée de l'appartement au dernier étage. Ils installent quelques spots lumineux et préparent le tout, seulement trois caméras à pieds et deux spots suffisent vue la luminosité extérieur. Blaine arrive peu après qu'ils s'installent et saluent caméraman, maquilleuse et journaliste.

\- Je serais à côté Kurt, je serais dans le bureau j'ai la flemme de descendre… Dit-il simplement.

\- D'accord… Par contre on va commencer donc tu peux nous laisser ?

\- Ok… Dit-il et lâche un pet bien bruyant bien gras.

\- Putain Blaine mais t'es dégueulasse tu oses ? Hurle Kurt alors que la journaliste devient rouge écarlate.

\- Ah ouais merde pardon… J'oubliai que… Un peu d'air ? Ouais… Dit-il en ouvrant un peu la fenêtre côté jardin et la referme assez vite.

\- Voilà ce que je supporte…

\- Dîtes moi qu'il ne fait pas ça à chaque journaliste…

\- Oh non… Parfois il va juste parler sexe ou autre, il est toujours tellement nerveux que… Il se lâche voilà ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Oh… Ok je vois… Dit-elle en souriant.

L'interview est en directe et elle commence peu après une fois qu'ils sont moins rouges, calmé et qu'il n'y a plus d'odeur. Kurt sourit et fixe la journaliste qui commence enfin son interview.

\- Kurt Hummel, bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

\- Vous avez été jusqu'à hier soir, Vice Président de ce pays et vous avez donc démissionné à la suite de l'atteinte à votre vie privée avec le Président Anderson. Ma première question est la suivante, comment allez vous ?

\- Je vais bien. Au fond… J'étais très triste, vraiment mais finalement… Ça va. Je me sens soulagé et libre, très libre. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Vos deux ans de mandat ont été… Malmené et très douloureux pour vous, vous avez dès le premier mois subit un attentat à Séoul… Vous avez perdu votre père de longue maladie, et ce, lors de votre première année de mandat, fort heureusement pour vous la suite fut meilleure…

\- On dit que la vie sans aléa n'est pas vraiment une vie qui en vaut la peine, je dirais donc que c'était un destin qui m'était attitré. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Aujourd'hui vous n'êtes plus Vice Président de ce pays pour la couverture du Times qui a délibérément ouvert les yeux sur votre relation avec le président… Pourquoi avoir vécu caché ?

\- Vous savez… Blaine et moi on se connait depuis presque toujours. Et, on a fini par se rapprocher après mon aléa à Séoul… La mort de mon père n'a fait que concrétiser la chose. Toute fois nous ne voulions pas être vus comme couple gay mais couple politique d'action et réformiste. C'était donc pour nous protéger personnellement mais aussi dans l'intérêt de l'Etat. Dommage que la domestique de Camp David n'est pas su comprendre cela car aujourd'hui c'est à la Une partout, notre pays mérite mieux que d'entendre parler de son président et de sa relation sentimentale même si je comprends ce fantasme des gens de tout savoir, mais moi je n'aime pas. Alors nous avions décidé de vivre cacher pour le bien de tous c'était un compromis.

\- Les Républicain ne sont pas en faveur des gays aussi…

\- Aussi oui malheureusement… mais que voulez-vous ? Le Président à expliqué son ressentit hier et… Je crois qu'il résume la chose parfaitement. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Et vous, pensiez vous que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mentir ?

\- Actuellement je maintiens mon opinion et je suis ferme, oui nous avions eu raison. Peut-être que l'avenir nous dira le contraire si on est accepté ici dans le pays et l'étranger, car il y avait aussi l'enjeu diplomatique et pacte d'alliance vous savez… Certains n'accepteront jamais de travailler avec des homosexuelles, des gens bien idiot… Soupire Kurt. Car ils l'ont fait pourtant. Dit-il en soupirant encore.

\- Aujourd'hui vous êtes donc compagnon du Président et citoyen, la constitution ne prévoit aucune faveur de statut, qu'en pensez vous ?

\- Personnellement je m'en moque, mais je pense aux autres. C'est important que l'annexe soit inscrite à la Constitution, j'espère que le Congrès comprendra qu'il en est d'un intérêt d'exemplarité mondiale et nationale. Je n'ai pas d'autre commentaire à faire à ce sujet, ma successeuse, fera le boulot à merveille et c'est une battante, je crois en elle. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Etes vous au moins, heureux que ce soit Madame Lopez qui prenne la suite ?

\- Entièrement, Bl… Le Président Anderson pardon, m'a demandé qui ferait l'affaire, nous étions en présence de Madame Lopez ce moment là puisque nous n'avon spas cherché plus loin, ma démission été à faire rapidement, et j'ai regardé Santana, nous l'avons choisi elle a accepté. C'est la personne qui connait le mieux la fonction pour le moment et, la plus prisée dans notre parti également. Dit-il en souriant. C'est aussi l'occasion de mettre l'administration dans l'Histoire, première femme à la Vice Présidence du pays, c'est offrir un exemple aux femmes de ce pays, un atout de motivation, car les femmes politiques ne sont pas là que pour être Sénatrices et Secrétaire d'Etat, elles ont-elles aussi le droit à siéger aux plus hautes instances politique. Je prends le fabuleux exemple de quatre femmes politiques, Angela Merkel, plus de dix ans chancelière de l'Allemagne, Margareth Thatcher, onze années première ministre au Royaume Uni et évidemment la Présidente du Brésil et de Corée du Sud. Toutes ces femmes sont exemplaire et montre aux femmes de ce monde qu'elles ont un avenir en politique. Nous voulons… Enfin nous… Le Président veut offrir des exemples et des chances à tous, je pense qu'il est sur la bonne longueur d'onde à cela. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Avez-vous un regret aujourd'hui ?

\- Aucun.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, l'actuelle Constitution ne prévoit aucun titre pour vous… Comment comptez vous occuper votre désormais, large temps libre ?

\- Par le sport… et par l'écriture d'un livre. J'ai longuement eu l'envie d'écrire, depuis tout jeune et je crois que c'est le moment idéal pour écrire. Je pense également ouvrir un blog, je ne sais pas trop encore ce dont il parlera mais j'en ai l'envie.

\- Le Président vous soutien ?

\- Parfaitement oui, nous en avons beaucoup discuté cette nuit et tout aujourd'hui juste avant votre arrivée, il me soutien et me donne sa confiance la plus totale.

\- Dans deux ans… La fin du mandat sera là, pensez-vous… Être candidat ?

\- Non. Dit-il en riant. Je ne serais pas candidat. Vous savez je suis jeune, très jeune même et… Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. Si Le Président souhaite refaire un mandat et qu'il est réélu alors je serais à ses côtés oui, pas en tant que Vice Président cela est certain mais je serais à ses côtés et je préparerais la transition. Pour autant je prépare ma propre transition brutale. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Pour vous, est-il candidat ?

\- Pour moi, un politicien qui ne fait qu'un mandat est dans l'inaction pure et dure car en un mandat oui, on réalise des choses mais nous ne pouvons pas tout faire, toutes nos envies ne sont pas mises en action et en vigueur donc je lui conseillerais un autre mandat pour finir ses objectifs. Dit-il simplement.

\- Donc il est candidat. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oh bah attendez… Dit-il en souriant. Blaine ! Blaine vient !

\- Quoi tu n'es pas en interview ? Demande t-il en venant.

\- Elle demande si tu es candidat dans deux ans ? Je dois lui dire quoi… Je ne sais pas trop là tu vois…. Dit-il en crispant ses lèvres.

\- Ah tu lui dis que si on lui dit tout de suite il va falloir qu'on l'enferme dans un sous sol dans une base militaire loin d'ici et qu'on la relâchera d'ici deux ans pour qu'elle est réponse mais qu'elle croit que ce sera Phil Collins au pouvoir, oui oui ! Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- On peut couper ? Demander Kurt.

\- C'est en directe…

\- Ah en directe… Dit-il en s'approchant vers la caméra. Hey salut toi, ou vous je ne sais pas combien vous êtes à regardez… Bon donc, je ne le dirais pas parce que c'est trop tôt et… Puis Le monsieur derrière là-bas il ne peut pas non plus le dire sinon il va crier mon nom et ça, je sais que certains n'aimerait pas le savoir si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Kurt est complètement mort de rire avec la journaliste et Blaine lui, repart l'air de rien comme si tout était simple et s'ils n'étaient personne. La caresse de Blaine contre la poitrine de Kurt n'est pas passé inaperçu.

\- C'est sur cela que nous allons arrêter l'interview, Merci Kurt Hummel. Dit-elle en riant et lui serrant la main.

\- Au plaisir ! Dit-il.

La journaliste discute avec lui le temps que l'équipe range le matériel et quitte la demeure peu après les laissant seul. Kurt rejoint Blaine dans son bureau et regarde ce qu'il fait. Il est juste sur son compte twitter et lient les réactions de tout ça des gens.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Blaine ?

\- Je regarde ce qu'on dit de nous… Soupire Blaine.

\- Ne fais pas ça, tu ne devrais pas c'est… S'empresse de dire Kurt en venant derrière lui.

\- Les gens sont cool… Ils… Ils disent qu'on a des couilles et tout… Certains disent même vouloir être à nos places…

\- Quand d'autres diront qu'on est des monstres…

\- Ces commentaires je les ignore Kurt sache le. Je filtre. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu vois les réactions de l'interview donc ?

\- Ouais et ils sont clément avec toi, par contre ma main sur ton corps n'est pas passé inaperçu, ils ont aimé… Tiens lit « Putain si ça se trouve Anderson c'est un gros cochon ! »

\- Non ? Qui a dit ça ? Passe moi son pseudo je vais lui faire un tweet !

\- Non ! Kurt ! Rigole Blaine. Je veux bien que tu nous mettes en avant mais pas à ce stade. Dit-il en riant.

\- Je ne le ferais pas ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas aussi fou. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le cou et glissant sa main dans sa chemise.

\- Qu'est ce… Tu me fais quoi là… Rigole timidement Blaine.

\- J'ai envie de toi… Tout de suite… souffle Kurt contre son cou.

\- Tu veux… Toi ?

\- Je veux le faire oui… Souffle Kurt contre ses cheveux. Si tu le veux aussi… Qu'on change un peu…

\- Kurt…

\- On ira doucement… Dit-il.

Blain acquiesce et se lève aussitôt et ferme la porte de son bureau à clé et part vers la chambre et ferme à clé également tire les rideaux et les doubles rideaux, allumant les lampes de chevets et se mettent à nu mutuellement. Kurt embrasse Blaine et lui met sa cravate sur sa peau nue et le pousse sur le lit. Il commence par lui embrasser la peau et joue avec ses tétons contre ses dents t sa langue.

\- Vas-y Kurt… Putain… souffle Blaine en fermant les yeux ;

Il descend contre son abdomen et joue avec ses abdos et les embrasse un a un délicieusement et fait bouger Blaine en le chatouillant un peu pour le détendre au maximum, puis il descend sur son bas ventre et la verge de Blaine se dresse un peu plus encore…

\- Putain Kurt… N'attend pas putain… grogne t-il.

\- Très bien... dit-il doucement.

Il lui embrasse toute sa longueur et la prend en main et l'enfonce dans sa gorge doucement et commence à lui sucer avidement, doucement sans aller trop vite ni trop lentement, profitant d'une main pour la tenir et de l'autre, pour caresser son abdomen contracté et si magnifique dont il ne se lasse jamais. Blaine s'essouffle tout seul en étant incontrôlable, il n'aime pas vraiment se laisser dominer de la sorte mais après tout, il devait bien ça a Kurt et au moins pour une fois il ne fera rien. Kurt continue un long moment et finit par sortir en voyant que Blaine ne tiendrais pas très longtemps à ce rythme.

\- Je t'aime putain… Souffle Kurt.

\- Je veux… Putain donne la moi ! Dit-il en lui touchant la verge.

\- Orw… Ok ! Souffle Kurt en se levant un peu et se tient au lit et descend dans sa gorge.

Blaine lui suce la verge et fortement il n'y va pas de main morte, loin de là, et pendant ce temps il laisser Blaine jouer avec son anus qu'il titille et n'hésite pas à pénétrer avec deux doigts simplement histoire de toucher sa prostate et le faire crier un peu plus, ne perdant pas non plus son rôle tout de même. Rare sont les fois ou Kurt à le dessus, c'est peut-être même la deuxième fois en deux ans, mais pour une fois laine l'autorise et à chaque fois il en est stressé mais pas vraiment cette fois-ci, enfin au début si mais maintenant non c'est différent.

Il finit par laisser Kurt s'en aller et le laisse couvrir son corps à nouveau de tendres baisers et il revient doucement vers lui et embrasse son entrée plusieurs fois tout en y glissant des doigts, n'observant pas les réticences faciales de Blaine, vraiment pas habitué. Puis vient le moment où Kurt glisse en Blaine et l'empêche de crier en l'embrassant aussitôt, ce qui eue pour conséquence l'étouffement de son gémissement douloureux. Kurt reste là à l'embrasser jusqu'à sentir Blaine totalement détendu et commence à bouger en lui tout doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal ni même aller trop vite et éjaculer.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime… Kurt…

\- Je le sais, je le sais tu sais… Dit-il en entrelaçant ses doigts dans ceux de Blaine.

\- Je veux… Je veux t'offrir… Putain… Le meilleur… Je veux vivre avec toi, toute ma vie… Dit-il en fermant les yeux quand ça pique un peu.

\- On est ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant, on s'en fout de qui nous sommes, là c'est toi, Blaine et moi, Kurt… On se moque du reste, on est à l'un et à l'autre c'est clair ?

\- Putain embrasse moi je t'en supplie, embrasse moi…

Ses supplices furent écouter et prit en compte. Kurt l'embrasse et pas seulement qu'une fois, loin de là, il dévore ses lèvres quitte à les mordre, parce qu'il s'en contrefout s'il a des marques, ils sont ensembles et deux ans à se cacher c'était trop long, et beaucoup trop douloureux alors que maintenant c'est fini. Ils n'ont plus aucune raison de vivre dans les ténèbres et faire attention, ils sont juste eux et c'est tout. Qu'importent ce qu'en dira la politique de ce pays, ils s'aiment et l'amour restera toujours plus fort que des avis de vieux conservateurs, et personne peut destituer le Président, enfin si mais non. Blaine est puissant et faire cette révélation était finalement peut être leur rendre service, puisqu'ils sont désormais et simplement, eux.

\- Putain bébé je vais…

\- Ne te retiens pas… Te retiens pas je veux voir… Blaine ! Gémit-il.

Blaine se mord les lèvres et se masturbe et finit par émettre sur son corps sa semence blanche et roule des yeux plus que jamais. Rien de tel pour exciter encore plus Kurt qui se dégage brutalement de Blaine, lui faisant un peu mal et se masturbe contre lui maintenant et le fixe. Putain Blaine en peut plus il va exploser… Et,

\- Non !

Kurt cache les yeux de Blaine et éjacule contre son corps dont quelques gouttes partent sur sa langue puis le reste, sur son torse se mélangeant au sien. Kurt se baisse et dévore toute la semence sur le torse de Blaine en un rien de temps et avale tout et vient l'embrasser tendrement tout en riant contre ses lèvres comme bien souvent, ils rient après avoir fait l'acte le plus naturel qui soit, l'amour sexuelle.

\- Putain qu'est-ce-que je peux être fou amoureux de toi… Lui dit Kurt.

\- Pire qu'une maladie ce sentiment… Soupire Blaine qui se redresse pour lui pincé la lèvre avec ses dents.

\- Hééé lâche ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Nan !

\- Lâche ou je te pince les couilles !

\- Bon ok… Dit-il en lâchant et se laissant tomber sur le lit.

\- Je t'aime tellement… Soupire Kurt en le regardant simplement.

Des talons aiguilles arrivent et s'entendent puis un grand coup contre la porte. Une secrétaire qui vient l'informer qu'il a un rendez-vous, là, maintenant. Il lui répond deux minutes simplement et ils se rhabillent rapidement et déverrouille la porte. L'un passe d'un bord, l'autre par le salon l'air de rien et regarde Blaine en souriant.

\- Monsieur le Président, suivez moi. dit-elle en souriant. Bonjour M. Hummel.

\- Bonjour… Dit-il.

\- Toi tu viens avec moi ! Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

\- Hey je suis en retraite politique !

\- On a un invité donc tu viens c'est tout

Ils descendent en trompe les escaliers et regagne le bureau ovale comme si de rien n'était et salue l'invité, qui est ni plus ni moins qu'un ancien président qui vient pour sa fondation et parler au nouveau président en fonction depuis deux ans maintenant pour parler des lois associatif. Kurt reste au côté de Blaine et les écoutent parler, c'était un peu la honte d'être là, devant un ancien président alors que, et bien c'est tout bête mais il était Vice Président hier et là, il n'est rien juste compagnon c'est un peu étrange selon sa propre pensée, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux mais bon, tout de même c'est un peu con de penser ça, mais bon c'est comme ça.

Ils passèrent le restant de la journée pratiquement dans le bureau ovale à discuter avec cet ancien président dont sa femme était candidate contre Blaine justement et s'est prise malgré sa grande popularité une virulente défaite.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Hilary aurait fait de même que moi en ce moment pour que vous obteniez un statut. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Non, étant donné que j'étais à votre place il y a vingt ans de cela. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Bien sûr oui c'est vrai ou avais-je la tête. Dit-il en souriant faussement.

\- Dommage qu'elle n'est pas écrite l'histoire pour l'instant, peut-être dans deux ans, ou bien dans six qui sait après tout… Dit-il en souriant.

\- C'est exacte nous verrons bien aux échéances futurs après tout. C'est le mieux que je lui souhaite, que si un jour elle vient ici qu'elle puisse écrire l'histoire autant que moi je la créé, comme personne. Dit-il en sirotant son café.

L'entretien se termine sur ce types de propos, des casses gentille, dîtes diplomatique et très politique mais elles sont au fond très tranchante, c'est totalement un combat entre démocrate et républicain qui à lieu dans le bureau mais après tout, cet homme n'est pus rien juste un ancien président populaire à l'époque qui aujourd'hui est juste un mythe c'est sa femme qui obtient tout grâce à son boulot de secrétaire d'Etat sous l'administration d'Obama.

Vers vingt heures, ils quittent West Wing sans avoir vu Santana qui est surement allé dans sa nouvelle maison et eux regagnent les appartements tout simplement et s'installe dans la salle à manger pour prendre le repas comme si de rien n'était.

La politique est de moins en moins en sujet après. Ils sont plus intimes et beaucoup plus eux-mêmes, la politique passe en second plan sauf quand évidement Blaine se sent obliger d'obtenir une réflexion auprès de Kurt. C'est mieux ainsi. La presse n'est pas aussi cassante qu'au début, elle n'en parle presque plus, pour autant le réforme de modification à la Constitution elle fait toujours autant parlé ce qui est loin d'être étonnant…


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous !

Pour ce quinzième volet de l'histoire, je vous suggère un moment détente, mais fatigant on va dire ça ainsi. Je trouvais ça sympa de faire un chapitre de la sorte, cela change un peu de ce quotidien politique, et nous rapproche un peu de l'univers de tous.

J'ai apporté une modification sur ma précédente publication. J'y faisais état d'une réflexion pour des OS ou quoi que ce soit et j'ai finalement décidé de ne pas en faire. La simple et bonne raison est que je n'en ai jamais fais avec mes autres fictions, et que je ne tiens pas à en faire avec celle-ci. De plus, si j'arrête d'écrire c'est parce que je ne vais pas manquer d'occupation, alors je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer cette idée de ma tête et de ne rien changer. Parce que le final est exactement comme je l'ai souhaité et que je ne veux pas en faire plus, pas en faire moins.

Sur ce, bon chapitre et merci d'être là !

* * *

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Les conditions politiques après la révélation sont catastrophique, le Congrès est extrêmement buté et ne veut pas entendre parler de cette modification annexe, tant est si bien que même la gauche démocrate qui était plutôt spectatrice et volontaire pour voté ce texte s'est retiré. Peut-être que cette amendement modificatif est pas assez présenté comme une bonne chose, est-il peut être défaillant. C'est la tourmente alors que les organisations pour les droits homosexuelles elles, manifestent pour cette modification, du jamais vu.

Certains pays ont applaudit la démarche du président dans son coming out pour l'opinion publique, mais d'autres n'ont fait qu'en prendre le motif pour être en conflit comme le Président Karofsky, depuis son pays lointain d'Europe mais pas si loin que ça si on le prend par l'Ouest. Blaine ne sait plus où mettre les pieds puisque les situations sont complètement délicate, il n'y en a qu'une qui prend cela avec grande bénédiction et qui satisfait tous le monde, Santana au poste de Vice Présidente.

\- Hey Blaine, j'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais, ça va… ? Demande Kurt en le voyant arriver mais ne lui adresse pas la parole.

Blaine part directement dans le salon et défait son blazer, sa cravate et dégage ses chaussures en cuir qui lui broie les os et prend un verre de Glenlivet, un Whisky écossais. Kurt le suit et le regarde simplement faire en soupire et en déduit que…

\- Mauvaise journée c'est ça ?

\- Pour ne pas changer. Dit-il en souriant et buvant son verre.

\- On s'embrasse ou on ne fait rien parce que tu es trop distrait pour faire l'abstraction des choses ? Souffle Kurt.

Blaine repose le verre et vient doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement et lui sourit simplement avant de s'avachir dans le canapé et allume la télévision.

\- Je crois que ce serait bien pour toi et moi que nous sortions ce soir, tu ne crois pas ? Tu as eu une dure journée, une rude semaine moi j'aimerais vraiment que nous quittions un peu la maison pour, se distraire et… Profiter un peu de notre temps à nous deux, ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait quoi que ce soit… Soupire Kurt l'air désolé.

\- Et… qu'est-ce-que tu voudrais faire au juste ? Demande t-il simplement.

\- Nous pourrions tout simplement partir au restaurant et après rentré à la maison non ? Juste le fait de sortir d'ici tu sais… mes sorties date de tellement longtemps et avec toi encore plus… Soupire Kurt.

\- Et… Tu veux qu'on dîne à Washington ou ailleurs ?

\- Dans un restaurant, je me moque où exactement, je sais qu'en une heure nous pouvons être à New York mais bon… Cela demanderait encore plus d'effort de sécurité et tout ce serait un peu… Chiant. Avoue Kurt.

\- Très bien tu as quartier libre, prend le restaurant le plus jolie, le plus luxueux !

\- C'est ça la condition ? Bah putain… Sourit Kurt.

\- Ce n'est pas quand je serais moins payé en retraite ou dans autre chose que l'on devra se faire plaisir.

\- Oh, à d'autres hein, tu vas quand même très bien gagner ta vie une fois que tu quitteras la maison blanche hein !

\- Ouais et niveau impôt on va quand même douiller mon chère… Dit-il en riant.

\- Oui bah on paie un million et quelques et alors ? Tu m'aurais dis ça dans le passé le je t'aurais sauté au cou te disant qu'il fallait fuir m'enfin maintenant en deux ans, je suis habitué à voir sept voir huit chiffre sur les comptes en banque.

\- Si tu comptes les centimes… On est à dix chiffres Kurt ! Sourit Blaine.

\- Oui bon ça va monsieur fortune !

\- Eh, on a, à peu près la même ! En plus on sort tellement peu, on fait tellement peu de chose que limite notre salaire on ne le touche pas…

\- C'est vrai en plus ! Je me sers toujours sur la même boutique de fringue et je m'en sors grand maximum allez… Pour huit cent dollars tu imagines ? C'est énorme et je fais le plein… Après bon si je pense à ce qu'on mange… Et nos petits loisirs je dois moi, dépenser à peine mille dollars…

\- Et moi juste les restaurants quand on sort… Vu que tu aimes bien tout me payer depuis le début. Rigole Blaine.

\- Oui bon, je vais réserver le plus chère, monsieur pété de thune !

\- Par contre après tu téléphones au Secret Service pour la protection en donnant l'heure et l'adresse.

\- Je sais, je suis habitué maintenant. Sourit Kurt.

Il est vrai que la fonction de président rapporte gros quand même. Le salaire annuel est énorme, un équivalent de plus de trois cent mille euros. C'est équivalent à Obama, et moins que Bush. Bon il faut dire que c'est tellement considérable comme salaire et qu'ils en sont peu habitués qu'ils font très attention malgré tout pour avoir suffisamment pour obtenir une maison toute neuve toute belle pour lui tard. Evidemment, l'héritage financier des parents de Blaine est assez considérable, à l'époque ils étaient assez riches mine de rien, et le World Trade Center payer bien ses employés surtout ceux qui partaient souvent à l'étranger comme le couple Anderson.

Une fois le restaurant réservés, les garçons partent dans leur dressing respectif et s'habille chic mais sans trop l'être et descendent les grands escaliers de la Maison Blanche en direction de Cross Hall pour partir depuis la façade nord du bâtiment. Ils montent à bord de la Cadillac One et se laisse conduire au restaurant choisi plutôt par Kurt. Blaine échange quelques messages avec Santana et d'autres personnes, sans réelles importances aux contenus des messages. La voiture s'arrête subitement a un feu rouge, et repart en direction du restaurant. Ou presque.

\- Attend, je reviens…

Blaine quitte son siège et s'avance vers le téléphone et compose le numéro de ligne vers le poste de conduite.

\- Pourquoi on zigzague en plein Washington ?

\- Des paparazzis attendaient comme chaque soir devant la Maison Blanche et on ne veut pas qu'ils viennent jusqu'au restaurant donc on prend des chemins… Autres. Dit-il en raccrochant.

\- Alors ? Demande Kurt.

\- Des paparazzis…

\- Encore ? Mais ils sont toujours au zagué ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille, nous ne sommes pas people, on est des hommes d'Etat ! Politique !

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise… Soupire Blaine en voyant que la voiture s'arrête.

Ils passent par une porte de service du restaurant qui mène, par les cuisines. Bon bah ils s'infiltrent doucement en disant bonsoir à tous et regagne le restaurant à l'étage et s'installe loin d'une fenêtre par simple mesure de sécurité. Ils commandent tous les deux le plats du soir, un homard cuit à la mayonnaise sans trop de mayonnaise, avec un assortiment de riz basmati servies avec du balsamique. En boisson un vin rouge de Pomerol.

\- Je crois que, je ne suis jamais venu ici… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Ce n'est pas une simple croyance c'est simplement un fait, on est jamais venu ici. Lui répond Blaine en prenant sa main, se moquant des gens autour.

\- Tu es sûr de…

\- Tu crois qu'après ton interview et la mienne les gens ne savent pas assez ? Kurt je me fous de ces gens d'accord ? Lui assure Blaine.

\- Oui enfin ne le dis pas trop fort ils ne vont pas te réélire dans deux ans. Sourit Kurt.

\- En parlant de ça… Tu sais, ça me manque qu'on ne bosse plus ensemble… Soupire Blaine.

\- Moi aussi ça me manque mais au moins on est… Normal, nous sommes vraiment un couple désormais.

\- Oui et j'adore ça mais… Putain tu sais que ce n'est pas du tout la même avec Santana ? Ce n'est pas toi et crois moi, ça je le sens et tu me manques tout simplement, on se voyait tellement tandis que maintenant… Tu n'es plus autant là et c'est juste chiant à la longue.

\- Je m'occupe avec le blog. Lui sourit Kurt.

\- Oui et Instagram où tu diffuse toujours des images de nous… Rigole t-il.

\- Dont celle où nous sommes torses nu et que tu te fais masser les cheveux.

\- Oh putain, pourquoi le retardateur existe… Rigole Blaine.

\- Je ne mets que des photos qui montre l'Homme que tu es, sympa, sexy, drôle, et très aimant. Je laisse celles au bureau ovale et en déplacement au compte de presse et de la communication de la Maison Blanche, je les aime bien, surtout celle de ton portrait officiel mais… Je préfère les miennes. Lui dit Kurt doucement.

\- Tu sais… Je t'écoutais… Tu disais que ne pas faire deux mandats c'était idiot, en quatre ans on ne peut pas tout faire….

\- Si tu veux me demander si c'est la même à ton sujet, oui complètement. Blaine tu es jeune, tu n'as même pas trente ans. Si tu arrêtes la politique quand la fin de ton mandat arrivera tu n'auras même pas trente ans ! Tu dois, pour le pays et pour toi, faire un second mandat, niveau âge tu seras encore plus performant et… Plus rapide encore, et personnellement tu gagneras quatre ans de plus. Tu te dois pour les millions d'habitants ici, briguer un second mandat et Instagram, le Blog sont des techniques pour que tu puisses avoir une popularité grandissante encore, tu dois être le meilleur président que ce pays n'est jamais connu.

\- C'est impossible. Lui dit Blaine en souriant.

\- C'est impossible, oui je confirme, mais se rapprocher au maximum du meilleur des meilleurs ce n'est pas impossible. Je crois en toi plus que jamais, depuis que tu m'as prouvé que Papa ne devait pas avoir peur, depuis que tu as prouvé que tu aurais risqué ta vie pour tout et n'importe quoi dans le seul but d'aider les gens, c'est-à-dire depuis longtemps, très longtemps maintenant. Je sais ce que tu vau, je sais ce que tu veux au fond de toi.

\- Je ne veux que toi en Vice Président si je brigue un autre mandat… Soupire Blaine.

\- Non. Ce sera Santana, et ce sera elle la prochaine à être à la Maison Blanche une fois ton deuxième mandat terminé. Parce que tu devras faire ta communication, mais également faire la transition, elle va reprendre derrière toi, elle doit marquer elle aussi, l'Histoire et elle en a la volonté tu peux me croire.

Les premiers plats arrivent au même moment donc ils se stoppent et commencent à manger tout en se regardant et partant sur des sujets moins importants, sinon les plats seront trop froid et ce serait vraiment con de gâcher la nourriture pour un repas qui ne vaux pas moins de deux cent dollars chacun.

\- Je pense vraiment que tu peux changer encore les choses, mais ce sera simplement plus dur. Je ne sais même pas si les Républicains voudront de toi comme candidat dans deux ans, si ça se trouve ils vont t'exclure et voilà…

\- Tu oublies une chose que tu ne fais que de me rappeler.

\- Ah ?

\- Je suis le Président des Etats Unis, j'ai tout pouvoir. Si je suis candidat à ma succession, ce sera moi et pas un autre. Dit-il en mangeant.

\- J'aime ta détermination à ce point… C'est comme ça que je t'aime. Lui dit Kurt en buvant un verre de vin.

\- Allez mange j'ai l'impression de m'empiffrer tout seul ! Glatît Blaine en souriant, la bouche pleine.

Ils continuent de manger doucement sur un air musical de piano et ne cesse de se regarder comme si rien ne pouvait les distraire ou leur nuire. Un simple moment, doux et assez romantique, extrêmement romantique même. Blaine commence à regarde du coin de son œil et regarde Kurt.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air… Distrait ? Demande Kurt.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru qu'on nous prenait en photo… Dit-il un peu perplexe.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Demande Kurt en prenant sa main.

\- Non, non continuons de manger… Souffle Blaine.

Le repas passe et ils arrivent rapide au dessert, une salade de fruit toute simple avec un café gourmand et une fine tranche de tarte aux pommes. Ils mangent le tout et termine avec le café en se regardant simplement, tous les deux pensif, très pensif. Un garde vient vers eux et se penche vers l'oreille de Blaine.

\- M. Le Président, nous allons devoir passer par l'avant et… Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

\- Tu as finis Kurt ? Demande Blaine.

\- Euh, oui…

\- Alors on y va, maintenant. Dit-il en se levant et lui mettant sa veste sur les épaules et part sous les yeux des autres.

Ils descendent par les escaliers de marbre et, merde plein de photographes contre les vitres. Ils se regardent et regarde le garde du corps et d'autres hommes qui se prépare à les escorter. L'homme se met devant eux.

\- Bon, vous vous tenez la main et vous serrer mon torse, vous rester proche de nos corps, vous devez nous toucher et on va avancer en torture romaine c'est clair ?

\- Euh… Oui… Dis doucement Kurt.

\- Ok, comme quand y'a une émeute quoi. Sourit Blaine. Ça va aller Kurt ?

\- Je, je crois… Il a un couteau… Dit-il encore plus doucement.

\- Qui ? Demande l'homme.

\- Celui avec la veste marron, il a un couteau et je crois que les autres à côté sont avec lui… Dit-il doucement en cachant ses lèvres.

\- Limousine à Alfa deux, des hommes sont armés, on ne peut pas sortir.

\- Signalez leur position.

\- Juste en face de nous et à côté de Alfa vingt trois.

Ils interviennent aussitôt et eux, sortent à toute vitesse et se jette dans la Cadillac One dont la porte se ferme aussitôt après. Ils se regardent et sourit doucement en voyant que ça c'est bien passé. Ils tirent les rideaux des portières et souffle. Blaine ne dit rien mais cette histoire de couteau l'a vraiment fait flipper. La Cadillac One ne bouge pas, elle n'avance pas, pourquoi… Blaine finit par téléphoner à l'avant.

\- Pourquoi on ne part pas ?

\- On attend des renforts…

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Quelqu'un à fuité et nous n'avions pas émis cette hypothèse, on est coincé… la Cadillac ne peut pas avancer, mais ne vous inquiétez pas on ne risque rien.

\- Et ça va durer combien de temps ?

\- Tout au plus une demie heure le temps de dispersait la foule et de rentrer.

\- Ok, merci… Soupire t-il.

Kurt le regarde avec perversité.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire dans la limousine… Avoue Kurt.

\- Ohw… Est-ce- une proposition que vous me faîtes ? Dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

\- Oh oui, une bonne proposition… Grogne Kurt en lui retirant son blazer.

Blaine lui retire son blazer et déboutonne sa chemise qu'il fait tomber sur le côté. Il se met lui aussi torse nu et s'écarte pour retirer son pantalon et garde juste son boxer, Kurt en fit autant et partent s'allonge sur le banquette la plus longue, celle derrière Blaine, sur le côté. Kurt s'allonge sur le dos et se laisse docilement embrasser les clavicules tout en jouant avec les cheveux bouclés de Blaine.

\- J'ai tellement peur qu'on nous surprenne… Souffle Kurt de plaisir.

\- C'est ça qui est excitant et me fait bander encore plus vite… Avoue Blaine en descendant sur le téton de Kurt qu'il malaxe avec ses doigts puis, avec sa langue et ses dents.

\- Continu… Putain… Grogne t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il ne lui laisse guère le choix de toute manière puisqu'il joue avec jusqu'à le sentir totalement dur, et répète la même chose avec l'autre, une sorte de manière pour l'exciter un peu plus avant qu'il descend le long de son abdomen, en embrassant son petit ventre jusqu'au nombril dans lequel il y niche sa langue.

\- Putain ! Gémit Kurt en se cambrant.

\- Shhhh… Lui souffle Blaine en souriant.

Il descend sur son élastique et le fait claquer doucement jusqu'à le descendre, lui donnant vue sur sa verge mais également sur ses cuisses qu'il va aussitôt embrasser et mordiller pour l'exciter encore plus. C'est chose réussite puisque Kurt soupire de plus en plus en se mordant la lèvre. Puis, il embrasse la longueur simplement et la glisse doucement dans sa gorge jusqu'à en fermer les yeux de profondeur quelque peu dérangeante mais rapidement devenant, orgasmique.

\- Oh Blaine, oui... Soupire Kurt.

Blaine commence ses vas et vient sur son sexe et n'y va pas doucement parce que malgré tout ils ont intérêt de faire vite, c'est donc une baise amour, une baise rapide mais avec amour et un peu de tendresse. Il le pompe, encore et encore jusqu'à voir que son abdomen se contracte sans arrêt, signe qu'il approche de jouir donc, il arrête tout et va l'embrasser.

\- Putain que je peux t'aimer… Lui soupire Kurt en souriant contre ses lèvres.

\- Allez, ouvre, j'ai envie aussi de me faire sucé !

\- Attend…

\- Lui dit Kurt en se postant assis. Tient toi au plafond ! Lui dit Kurt.

Blaine s'exécute et laisse Kurt faire se tenant au plafond de la voiture qui commence à avancer. Oh putain l'excitation monte encore plus vite et Blaine ne tiendra pas long feu c'est certain. Il en tremble tellement que Kurt arrête de le sucer, rapidement.

\- Putain dépêche toi ! Rigole Kurt.

\- Je vais devoir y aller comme ça bébé… Dit-il l'air désolé.

\- On s'en fout donne moi tes doigts !

Blaine s'exécute et Kurt les lèches dans sa bouche et se retient d'hurler quand il le sentit entrer à sec, même lui à a un peu mal mais c'est bon… Plus qu'à gérer et faire le plus vite possible. Bon Dieu ils sont hilares mais c'est parfait.

\- Attend je cherche…

\- On s'en fout putain ! Touche moi que j'émette, et toi émet avant qu'on arrive ! Rigole Kurt en se mordant les lèvres.

Totalement fou, et totalement excité, ils sont comme des enfants pervers à cet instant, mais Blaine cherche et trouve très rapidement sa prostate, à force il est habitué, ce qui est juste dur c'est les virages, c'est là où il arrive à faire mal à Kurt alors il le sangle avec deux ceintures et s'embrassent pour contrer les hurlements de bonheur d'un Kurt totalement fou.

\- Je t'aime putain de merde ! Rigole Kurt en se bouffant les lèvres.

\- Oh moi aussi Kurt… C'est une garantie que je te fais… Lui dit Blaine en l'embrassant tout en le masturbant.

Il sentit Kurt se raidir, alors il ne quitte pas ses lèvres et continue sa masturbation et sentit enfin, son liquide chaud se répandre sur ses doigts et contre son bas ventre. Blaine le fixe avec des yeux drogués de sexe et lui donne de virulents coups de reins, le faisant crier à chaque fois, et vient enfin le moment où il éjacule en lui. Il commence a vouloir lui faire un câlin, mais Kurt le rappelle vite à l'ordre.

\- Blaine, on est en voiture on va arriver faut qu'on… Se nettoie et qu'on se rhabille !

\- Merde ! S'exclame Blaine en sortant de Kurt.

Et le marathon commence, se rhabille alors qu'il y a plein de virage, et une vitesse assez forte ce n'est pas du tout pratique. Ils finissent par voir que la voiture s'immobilise et remettent leurs chemises. Ils se boutonnent de dimanche à lundi et remettent les blazers quand les portes s'ouvrent et descendent l'air de rien.

\- Le voyage était… Très mouvementé, beaucoup de virage ! Dit Kurt.

\- Beaucoup de virage… Insiste Blaine en voyant l'homme sourire.

Ils regagnent la Maison Blanche et grimpe aussitôt à l'étage et éclatent de rire et s'embrassant sur le palier comme des ignares totalement fous. Ils partent aussitôt au salon et s'installent sur le canapé alors que minuit approche. Ils sont juste fous et complètement heureux de leurs échappées belles dans la Cadillac One.

\- On a plus qu'à baiser dans Marine One et… Dans ton bureau et on aura réalisé tout nos fantasmes présidentiel ! Lui Dit Kurt en quittant son blazer.

\- Marine One ça va être compliqué mais pourquoi pas, après le bureau, quand tu veux ! On ferme les stores et c'est bon ! Dit-il en rigolant et se mettant torse nu.

Ils se vautrent sur le canapé un peu plus, pour s'enlacer et regardent une série américaine diffusé tardivement, puis Kurt change de chaîne pour mettre une chaîne d'information, ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir ce qui se passe.

\- Ça va ils ne parlent pas de nous. Sourit Kurt.

\- Internet surement… Marmonne Blaine.

\- Au pire on s'en fout. Lui répond Kurt en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu t'endors ? On va se coucher ? Propose Blaine.

\- Ouais… S'il te plait…

Ils se lèvent tout doucement et partent dans la chambre et se déshabille complètement et se couche sans rien se dire, juste un bisou et ce sera tout pour la soirée. Au lendemain matin, Blaine se réveille seul dans le lit, le bruit de la douche résonnent dans l'appartement, il se tourne et serre le coussin de Kurt contre lui comme bien souvent et sourit bêtement en attendant. Kurt part apparemment dans la cuisine et fait du bruit, des choses cuisent et ça commence à sentir très bon, mais Blaine ne bouge pas du lit. Kurt sait parfaitement qu'il soit travailler mais après tout, pourquoi le réveiller s'il dort, il est à côté de son lieu de travail, ce n'est pas la mort. Kurt fini par venir le voir doucement.

\- Hey, Blaine… Va falloir que tu ailles bosser… Soupire Kurt en ayant une simple chemise sur lui.

\- Je crois que je suis malade… Soupire Blaine en se tournant.

\- Ah… Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

\- Envie de vomir, maux de tête et… Je me sens tituber…

\- Tu veux que je t'apporte ton café au lit ?

\- Si ça ne te gêne pas, Kurt… Grogne Blaine en se cachant de la lumière.

Il ferme le rideau et part lui chercher le café avec un Cookies fait maison et lui donne sur un petit plateau. Blaine se redresse avec difficulté et mange le cookie très doucement et boit son café tout aussi doucement, il est rarement malade mais là… C'est sûr il l'est. Cernes monstrueuse, yeux jaunâtre, frisson à plein régime.

\- Je vais appeler le secrétariat de West Wing pour dire que tu es souffrant que tu ne viendras pas au bureau.

\- Je vais Bien Kurt… Dit-il en rouant des yeux et faisant éclater la tasse de café au sol.

\- Hey, hey ! Reste avec moi ! Blaine ! Cri doucement Kurt en lui tapant les joues.

\- Putain… Grommela Blaine sachant qu'il venait de faire un léger malaise…

\- Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

\- Kurt… Je vais bien, je…

\- Toi tu n'as pas aimé le homard… Souffle Kurt en prenant le téléphone juste à côté.

Il compose le numéro du secrétariat privé de Blaine et tombe sur Quinn.

\- Oui M. Le Président. Dit-elle d'une voix souriante.

\- C'est Kurt Quinn, Blaine est souffrant il est fiévreux et vient de me faire un malaise donc il reste au lit…

\- Oh, d'accord… Santana passera le voir avec quelques dossiers alors. Bonne journée quand même !

\- Merci, toi aussi. Lui dit Kurt en raccrochant.

\- Tu vas téléphoner au médecin hein ?

\- Oui, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça… Soupire Kurt en tirant les draps.

\- Hé j'ai froid ! Grogne Blaine.

\- Je te mets juste un boxer et un pantalon de sport pour quand le médecin viendra… Soupire Kurt attrapant les vêtements et lui enfile.

Ils restent dans la chambre un long moment et Kurt finit par prendre son ordinateur portable pour le poser à côté de lui sur le lit, ne voulant pas le moindre du monde laisser Blaine tout seul, c'est hors de question. Le médecin lui ne tarda pas à arriver, il l'oscule devant Kurt et finissent à la même conclusion.

\- Indigestion… Cela devrait aller mieux d'ici deux ou trois jours en attendant je vais vous prescrire quelques médicaments… Marmonne froidement le médecin.

\- Je pourrais travailler demain ? Demande t-il faiblement.

\- A moins que vous soyez proche de water closet, oui. Sinon, non. Dit-il simplement.

\- Putain… Souffle Blaine en s'enfonçant dans le lit en se tordant l'estomac.

\- Du repos et de la patience, ça ira ! Dit-il en donnant l'ordonnance à Kurt.

\- Merci docteur, je vous raccompagne… Soupire t-il.

Une fois dans les escaliers, ils rencontrent Santana avec quelques dossiers qui dit juste bonjour et grimpe. Elle va vers la chambre et toc à la porte de chambre et s'installe au pied du lit avec trois grands dossiers et un parapheur.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mal… Je vais crever !

\- T'es bien un mec. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Quoi de neuf… Marmonne t-il.

\- Eh bien vu que tu es souffrant j'irais moi, à ton déplacement à Ocean City et… Tu as quelques documents à signer… Tient. Dit-elle en donnant stylo et parapheur.

\- Et les dossiers… C'est quoi… Demande t-il en signant les documents qu'il regarde quand même de quoi il s'agit.

\- La modification annexe du titre honorifique du conjoint du Président. Dit-elle.

\- Trois dossiers sur ça ?

\- L'initial, et les deux modifier, des démocrates et, des républicains. Tu vas devoir consultés les deux… J'y ai mis quelques annotations sur feuilles blanches tout ça pour que tu puisses voir mon avis et voir ce qui serait possible.

\- Oh… Donne pour voir… Demande t-il.

\- L'initial aussi ?

\- Je le connais. Dit-il sèchement.

\- Ok, alors tiens, celui des Républicains, en premier… Il fait treize pages…

\- Treize… Dit-il en souriant.

Il se mit à lire le rapport de modification émit par son propre parti politique et y découvre de bonnes choses mine de rien, même s'ils sont tout de même contre cette modification, ils ont une bonne idée et sont prêt à faire des concessions, c'est en tout cas ce qu'il remarque, c'est plutôt bon signe dans ce cas. Il prend l'autre celui des démocrates, bien plus long et le regarde avec le sommaire et part sur le plus intéressant, leur modifications et propositions. Wow, les démocrates sont vraiment plus compréhensif et vraiment plus mature et révolutionnaire, en même temps c'est un peu une continuité de l'administration Obama, la précédente… Kurt revient et retourne sur son blog a côté de Blaine sans rien dire, ne voulant pas en prendre parti. Une heure de silence, le temps à Blaine de lire les deux rapports.

\- Il va falloir faire un mixte des deux…

\- Oui et surtout, mettre en avant le rapport des Démocrates… Là est le souci.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix Santana, tu vas devoir faire à ce que ce soit ainsi, je suis Président Républicain, mais je suis Président des Américains, quelque soit l'idéologie de tous, je les représentent, si un parti a une meilleure opinion ou avis que mon propre parti politique alors je me dois de faire en sorte que cette idée soit mise en avant plus que jamais.

\- Donc ?

\- Donc tu vas faire ton plan d'action comme tu l'avais prévue, je te fais confiance la dessus et… Je sais que ça mettra du temps mais on y arrivera. Ce n'est qu'une annexe à la Constitution, j'ai espoir que d'ici un mois ce soit réglé. Avant, le voyage d'Etat en Angleterre. Dit-il en regardant Kurt.

\- Sinon ? Demande Kurt.

\- Ce sera un grand échec et on ne retiendra que ça avec les attaques contre le pays et la présidence, voilà voilà. Sourit faussement Santana.

\- J'ai envie de gerber… Putain… Dit-il en étant pâle.

\- Je vais te chercher une bassine, un garde du corps est partit chercher les médicaments de toute manière. Soupire Kurt.

\- Ah et puis là avec Kurt c'est bon tu es totalement chouchouté ! Sourit Santana.

\- Ouais mais je n'aime pas vraiment ça, je déteste ne rien faire et là c'est vraiment une torture alors que nous avons énormément de réformes et tout mais putain je ne peux rien faire… Soupire Blaine.

\- Hey ce n'est pas un drame non plus je suis là et puis je ne suis pas salope je t'appelle on voit ça ensemble, au pire des cas je passe te voir et on fait comme ça il n'y a pas de souci hein, tu reste le Président, je te seconde pour tout mais voilà, tu n'es pas grabataire au point d'être sur l'article de la mort donc, j'estime que je peux venir t'emmerder avec tout ça. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Je sais que même si je serais en train de crever tu viendrais me faire chier… dit-il en riant tout en se tordant de douleur.

\- Hey c'est bon voilà ! Je la pose ici comme ça si tu as envie tu te penches et c'est bon… Lui dit Kurt vraiment triste pour lui.

\- C'est gentil… Dit-il en souriant faiblement.

\- Bon ! J'ai un avion à prendre moi. Dit-elle simplement. Je passerais ce soir, voir comment tu te sens d'accord ? Dit-elle en lui embrassant le crâne.

\- Comme tu veux je serais ici moi… Marmonne Blaine en souriant timidement.

\- Allez, bon courage et soit gentil avec Kurt !

\- Ouais…

Santana sourit et embrasse Kurt et s'en va les laissant de nouveau seul. Blaine se tourne vers Kurt et pose sa tête contre son bras et le regarde faire ses affaires sur internet. Kurt est comme à chaque fois sur son blog tout en suivant l'actualité. Mine de rien son blog vrac est très consulté, entre la catégorie « The White House » ou il y raconte un peu son quotidien « Vice President » un recueil de ses instants à la Maison Blanche et « My Life » pour sa simple vie alors que la page principale d'accueil est un recueil de nouvelles d'actualités qu'il commente plus en détail.

\- Tu me montres ce que tu as posté de nous ?

\- Tu n'as jamais été voir ? Demande Kurt.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, Kurt… Soupire Blaine en étant bouillant.

\- Ok, bah regarde… Dit-il en lui montrant les photos publiées, redirigeant sur le compte Instagram.

Kurt fait défiler toutes les images et Blaine sourit, elles sont très simples mais c'est eux, au naturel et simplement eux. Finalement Blaine commence à comprendre pourquoi ce blog, parce que c'est l'endroit où il est écouter au maximum, c'est ici qu'il a le plus d'écoute au fond, là où Blaine ne peut l'écouter par sa fonction. Au moins il y en fait un recueil, une sorte de couverture de cocon pour lui assurer le meilleur et s'assurer une meilleure image personnelle.

\- J'ai mal Kurt… Dit-il en grimaçant…

\- Attend ! Dit-il en posant l'ordinateur au sol et monte sur lui. Où ?

\- Ici… Dit-il en posant sa main sur son estomac en se découvrant.

Kurt passe des deux mains sous son tee shirt et lui masse doucement la poitrine et le torse pour lui apaiser la brulure. Blaine finit par se détendre, tellement que la pointe de brulure était intense mais, enfin supportable grâce à Kurt. Putain et ça va être ça toute la journée…

\- Comment ça va là ?

\- Mi.. Mieux… Dit-il doucement en fermant les yeux.

\- Je continu ?

\- Oui… Dit-il en versant une larme de douleur.

Kurt ne bouge pas et continu de lui caresser la peau un long moment, jusqu'à voir qu'il s'endort. Une fois qu'il s'endort, Kurt partit de la chambre après avoir rédigé quelques billets de blogs et part faire le ménage dans l'appartement, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le déranger. Il part même de l'appartement au bout d'un temps pour regagner West Wing après s'être habiller un peu mieux et va vers le bureau ovale. Il rentre dedans, laissant la porte ouverte et fouille dans le bureau.

\- Je peux t'aider ? Sourit Quinn.

\- Hey ! Je… Je viens pour lui rapporter un dossier…

\- Lequel ? Demande t-elle en venant lui faire la bise.

\- Je ne sais pas… Un qui pourrait l'occuper mais sans trop d'effort… Dit-il simplement.

\- Santana à tout pris pour le trajet en avion.

\- Ah… Bon bah pas grave… Dit-il en souriant.

\- Il a quoi au juste ?

\- Une indigestion, nous avons été au restaurant hier et… Il n'a pas supporté le homard je crois.

\- Ah merde c'est le risque de bouffer du poisson ou crustacé… Dit-elle en riant.

\- Au moins je sais qu'on n'en mangera plus. Dit-il en souriant. Sinon, toi, quoi de neuf ?

\- Oh bah écoute… Pas grand-chose… Je bosse beaucoup, et … Avec Puck c'est fini… Il m'a imposé un choix… Ici ou retourner à Lima.

\- Pourquoi ta fais ça…

\- Car ici je vie comme je le veux ? J'ai un salaire largement bon, je vie, à Lima je ne vivais pas Kurt ! Et pourquoi moi partir ? Il ne pouvait pas venir lui ? Bah non. Je ne suis pas soumise. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je suis désolé quand même… Soupire Kurt.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je serais toujours reconnaissant à ton petit ami de m'avoir engagé car il a changé ma vie… Et puis comme on en a déjà parlé toi et moi avant que la presse flambe tout… Vous méritez d'être ici et, d'être reconnu pour qui vous êtes. Moi c'est pareil, c'est-à-dire pour mon travail et ma beauté physique. Dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Tu sais… Tu as toujours été la bienvenue là-haut ! Donc… N'hésite pas à passer si un jour tu en as l'envie.

\- Je sais mais… A vrai dire me côtoyer ton tendre amant toute la journée, ça me donne pas envie de le voir aussi le soir. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Et moi alors ? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Mhm, faut voir ! J'en prends notes ! Dit-elle en souriant. Du coup tiens avant que tu ne partes… Son agenda je le maintiens ou pas ?

\- Montre moi pendant qu'il dort… Dit-il.

\- Ok, suis moi… Dit-elle en allant à son bureau.

\- Alors montre moi ouh… Ok dit-il en souriant.

\- Est-ce-que j'en donne un peu à Santana ?

\- La journée de demain et après-demain oui tu donnes à Santana et le reste tu maintiens ça iras mieux d'ici là, juste aucun déplacement quoi.

\- Ouais j'imagine s'il a une chiasse en cours de discours on est dans la merde… Dit-elle. Sans jeux de mots !

\- Oui mais là c'est sur qu'on y sera ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Allez, file le revoir, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire de toute manière.

\- A plus tard, bon courage !

\- Merci !

Kurt retourne vers les appartements privés et ne fait pas de bruit, et n'entends rien. Il entre dans la chambre et découvre Blaine endormie, bavant sur l'oreiller, alors il lui essuie les lèvres et la bave et sourit simplement en le voyant dormir comme un bébé. Blaine se tourne et se retourne, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois toussant quelque fois, surement une montée de fièvre. Il découvre justement la poche de médicament et lui attrape un anti douleurs et anti fièvres et lui met dans la bouche et le fait boire dans son sommeil et il avale d'un trait et continue de dormir. Il se couche donc contre son dos et lui embrasse la nuque ce qui finit par le réveiller.

\- Kurt… T'es froid…

\- Oh, pardon attend… Dit-il en se sortant des draps et le colle avec la couette. C'est mieux là ?

\- Oui… Tu étais parti non ? Demande t-il doucement.

\- Oui j'ai été à ton bureau dire bonjour et j'ai discuté avec Quinn.

\- Mhm, ok… Dit-il doucement en se tournant pour voir Kurt.

\- Tu as de maigres yeux… Je n'aime pas te savoir comme ça… Soupire Kurt.

\- Je vais…

Il se retourne et gerbe dans la bassine pendant que Kurt lui caresse le dos et lui embrasse la nuque pour lui adoucir sa peine, merde il va devoir reprendre un cachet… Blaine panique limite et Kurt se due de le frotter un peu plus et lui dire de douces paroles pour qu'il aille mieux… Mon Dieu que c'est horrible…

\- Putain… Dit-il en poussant la bassine et se recouche… Plus faible que jamais.

\- Je vais nettoyer la bassine et je viens te nettoyer la bouche ok ?

Il n'attendit pas et nettoie la bassine dans la cuisine et revient avec une brosse à dent vierge et lui nettoie avec un verre d'eau la bouche et frotte ses dents, sa langue bref tout pour lui dégager l'haleine minable dont il est victime.

\- Ça va ? Demande bêtement Kurt.

\- Mieux… Mieux… Dit-il doucement en le regardant comme un chien battu.

\- Je t'aurais bien fais une gâterie mais… Ta respiration te donnera mal au ventre et tu vomiras de nouveau…

\- Et je n'en ai pas envie Kurt… Dit-il en fermant les yeux. Je veux juste aller mieux et me reposer.

\- Alors reste tranquille et repose toi, tu veux que…

\- Reste près de moi… Je… Je déteste vomir tu le sais… Dit-il en tremblant des lèvres.

\- Je me remets… Là ! Ok ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- Allume la télévision s'il te plait je ne veux pas non plus me faire chier tout au long de la journée… Dit-il en râlant un peu.

\- Bien sûr. Lui répond Kurt en allumant la télé.

Blaine prit la télécommande et commence à zappé sur toute les chaînes et met la chaîne d'informations en continue pour suivre l'actualité et observe le déplacement de Santana retranscrit à la télé. Elle est sexy et elle a une excellente prestance dans son blazer noir, avec son chemisier blanc et son pantalon slim, son blazer à comme une genre de cap et ça lui donne une prestance monarchique c'est extrêmement plaisant et très jolie. Sa démarche est tout aussi magnifique et militaire à la fois. Elle connait tout de la manière d'être politique et le protocole elle n'en fait pas une entorse. Elle est très pro. Son discours commence et elle commence par une phrase qui fait sourire les garçons.

\- Hier soir, le Président Anderson est allé au restaurant mais ça vous le savez déjà quand on voit les nombreuses motos et paparazzade. Et croyez-moi ou non mais il est cloué au lit. Bon le repas été bon mais notre Président est un peu fragile et n'aime pas trop le homard, tous le monde à aimer mais pas lui on dirait… Donc étant dans l'incapacité de tenir un discours de plus de trente seconde avant d'aller au water closet, il m'a demandé gentiment de faire ce voyage.

\- La salope… Dit-il en souriant.

\- C'est Santana, si elle peut te cassé gentiment elle va le faire. Dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Ils l'observent depuis le téléviseur et suivent son discours qui dure pas moins d'une demi heure, enfin son discours, c'était celui de Blaine mais bon, ça va… Elle a juste à dire « ce poste de présidence » et non pas « ce poste, qu'est d'être président » et ça ira très bien pour le discours, un peu d'improvisation elle en est habitué de toute manière. Et eux sourient en l'écoutant et observent sa prestance, il n'y à pas a dire, elle a largement une meilleure prestance que Kurt qui était assez coincé tout de même. Santana elle est totalement l'inverse et c'est peut-être elle, l'espoir de voir la présidence sauvé. Peut-être que c'est elle qui fera la deuxième partie de ce mandat, d'une réussite qui sait vraiment, personne.

\- Tu veux que j'éteigne ? Tu t'endors… Dit-il en se penchant sur Blaine.

\- Non… Veux l'entendre jusqu'au bout… Dit-il en ayant sa tête sur le torse de Kurt.

\- Ok… Je laisse… Dit-il en lui caresser le cuir chevelu.

Il écoute tendrement Blaine grogner de plaisir à son massage sur son crâne, ça le détend encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il est complètement fatigué mais ça lui donne presque un charme, après tout faut bien être sympa avec le Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est quelqu'un d'important pour le peuple et, pour Kurt lui-même. Il continue de lui masser encore et encore le crâne jusqu'à voir que ce dernier s'endort peu à peu contre son torse, l'immobilisant totalement, le coinçant sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille plus tard.

\- Hey… Murmure Blaine d'une mine plus radieuse. Il est quelle heure…

\- Quatre heures de l'après-midi…

\- J'ai dormi tout ce temps et…

\- Et je n'ai pas bougé. Lui répond Kurt en caressant son crâne encore.

Ils restent la encore sans bouger, attendant juste que le temps défile plus vite encore. Kurt s'était évidemment assoupit un long moment jusque là aussi. Ils se câlinent avant de sortir du lit tout doucement pour partir à la douche et s'installer sur le canapé. Il n'y à pas à dire, être malade ça craint énormément et c'est vraiment chiant. Blaine à beau être doux, le peu de fois ou il est malade il est trop faible. M'enfin c'est comme ça, ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant qu'il soit pimpant.


	16. Chapter 16

Seizième chapitre, déjà...

Ce chapitre sera extrêmement politique on va dire ça ainsi. Très franchement, j'avais envie de faire un chapitre pareil, la gestion politique du début de l'histoire me manquait un peu, alors j'ai fais ce chapitre. De toute manière c'est une fiction basée la dessus c'est tout à fait légitime que ce type de chapitre soit mis en ligne pour l'histoire.

J'espère que cette fiction vous plait toujours autant. Nous avons encore deux mois avant de fermer définitivement la page, je tiens à en profiter un maximum, avec vous, une dernière fois. Je sais que je parle pratiquemment à chaque chapitre que c'est la fin, mais parce que ça le sera officiellement le 21 octobre 2015. Donc, bientôt et cette date est plus que jamais importante pour moi depuis longtemps.

Je ne ferais pas plus de discussion, vous savez tous que j'apprécie votre présence, votre fidélité et vos quelques commentaires.

Oh, une dernière chose il y a enfin une chanson dans ce chapitre.

* * *

C'est la dernière ligne droite des débats concernant la modification du titre honorifique que portent les compagnes des Présidents. Ce texte annexe qui va désormais, peut-être, inclure un titre pour si c'est un homme pour un couple gay. Après ce jour, tout sera impossible et Blaine perdra officiellement son influence politique sur le pays, il faut que cette foutue modification soit validée parce que sinon, il va vraiment être la risée du pays, une annexe si petite, mais qui fait tant parler.

C'est donc comme à son habitude après le conseil avec les conseillers que Blaine retrouve son Vice Président dans le bureau ovale autour d'un café pour discuter des affaires des jours des deux et le seul sujet est celui que parle tous les médias, l'annexe.

\- Concrètement, si on l'a joue ainsi on est mort ça ne passera pas. Dit-elle avec franchise.

\- Je sais c'est pour ça qu'on va devoir compter sur la séduction des démocrates, à cent pourcent. Il y a bien des républicains qui sont pour ?

\- Tout comme il y a des démocrates contre. Dit-elle en buvant son café.

\- Evoque le cas Clinton. Il faut que dans ton discours tu évoques le couple Clinton. Comment on aurait fait ? Appeler Bill « M. Le Président » aurait été totalement incorrect à la suite de la nomination de sa tendre femme à ce poste, donc incorrecte. Il fut un temps, cite la période de Lincoln ou la conjointe était nommé Madame La Présidente, mais on ne peut plus, de nos jours faire ça.

\- En gros je crois, faire un coup de pute à notre propre parti ? Tu sais que si on fait ça… C'est mort pour être réélu ?

\- Si tu parles de Clinton, les républicains suivront au vote. De toute façon on n'a pas le choix, cette histoire traîne et ça traînent les autres dossiers, j'ai déjà pas mal perdu en popularité…

\- Et moi je monte… dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oui bon ça va hein ! Tu t'habilles tellement courte que même les gays veulent te fourrer.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Non. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Bon on doit donc partir sur de la stratégie de gauche, je vois je vois… souffle Santana. Tu vas regarder le débat ?

\- Evidemment, j'ai bloqué l'après-midi pour le visionner ici avec Kurt. Dit-il simplement.

\- Ça va être très chaud, mais avons-nous le choix ? dit-elle en souriant.

\- Non, de plus… Je dois être franc avec toi.

\- Euh… Oui ?

\- J'ai demandé aux organisations de manifester devant les sièges des gouverneurs pour… Leur mettre la pression. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Pour que les Sénateurs se fassent harceler par les gouverneurs et les contraint de voter ? Demande Santana.

\- Tu es très intelligente, j'admire ta réflexion. Dit-il en souriant.

\- C'est une idée d'enfoiré ça tu te rends compte s'ils savent que ça vient de toi ?

\- Peut-être que cela se saura une fois l'annexe ajouter à notre Constitution. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu es un génie toi ! Tu sais y faire ! Dit-elle en riant un petit peu.

\- Je veux juste que tu saches qu'ils sont féroces dans cette hémicycle, tu l'as très bien vu quand c'était Kurt à l'époque, il ne va pas falloir leur faire de cadeau, si tu peux mettre la pression avec ce que tu sais sur eux auprès du Pentagone, n'hésite pas, en coulisse à être menaçante. Et surtout n'oubli jamais, tu vas être à la télévision durant toute la durée du débat donc fait très attention à ce que tu diras !

\- Compte sur moi Président ! je ne dirais rien et je ne ferais rien qui pourrait compromettre votre candidature prochaine.

\- Je veux juste que cette histoire soit réglée une fois pour toute pour avancer et qu'on puisse aller, Kurt et moi à Londres sans problème de statut, au niveau du protocole ils n'arriveront pas à savoir sur quel pied danser… Tu vois quoi c'est un peu gênant, un peu beaucoup même je dirais. Souffle Blaine.

\- Et Kurt, il en pense quoi de toute cette histoire au juste ?

\- Il ne veut que le meilleur pour mon administration et mon mandat, il n'a pas vraiment d'avis, il soutien ma démarche mais il s'en moque un peu tu vois… Il veut sans trop vouloir.

\- Il commence à aimer sa nouvelle vie hors politique quoi. Dit-elle simplement.

\- C'est un peu ça on va dire… Soupire Blaine.

Ils discutent de d'autres choses un peu et finissent, vers midi par regagner l'étage pour déjeuner avec Kurt à table et là haut, entretiennent une discussion platonique, simple. Le sujet politique du jour est proscrit et est complètement interdit, Kurt parle de son blog à son amie et leur montre ses dernières créations de photos montages en effet lumineux et tout ce qui va avec pour promouvoir Blaine. Mine de rien le blog à pas mal de vue et fonctionne du tonnerre. Tellement bien qu'il a eu trois cybers attaquent.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour espérer une réélection, un carnet de bord intime sans trop l'être. Marmonne Santana.

\- Il faut dire que je montre qu'on est simple, que Blaine est quelqu'un de simple.

\- Et ça fonctionne même s'il baisse dans les sondages. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Rho c'est bon… Soixante et un pourcent ce n'est pas non plus la mort. Marmonne t-il d'une humeur semblable à grincheux.

\- Bon quant à moi il va falloir que j'y aille, je dois rencontrer les deux partis en comité restreint, à huit clos quoi avant le débat publique… Je pense déjà forcé à ce moment là. Prévient Santana en se levant.

\- On verra ce qu'il en devient, je suis confiant. Lui dit Kurt en souriant.

\- Bon et bien… Tâche d'être à l'œuvre, Ma Vice Présidente, je compte sur toi ! Lui dit Blaine en lui faisant la bise.

\- On verra ce que ça donne ! Dit-elle en quittant les appartements avec eux.

Elle, part par Cross Hall pour prendre la Cadillac One tandis que Blaine part en compagnie de Kurt dans le bureau ovale pour observer les débats. Ainsi, Blaine continue de bosser sur quelques dossiers et peu entendre et voir les débats tout en sachant que Kurt est avec lui, c'est donc, parfait.

\- Je sais que ça va passer, mais pas de beaucoup. Lui dit Kurt.

\- Mhm, peut-être que tu dis vrai.

\- Blaine… Je dois être honnête avec toi… Dit-il en se retournant.

\- Tu as fais quelque chose qui serait susceptible de me mettre en colère ? Demande Blaine.

\- En quelques sortes…

\- Dis moi tout… Soupire Blaine.

\- J'ai promis à certains Républicains de voter pour toi et… Ainsi se verront a un poste dans ton administration lors de ta réélection pour ça ils doivent, valider cette annexe et… Faire en sorte que ça passe…

\- Tu fais de la corruption… Dit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Et toi ? On en parle des manifestants devant les lieux de pouvoirs de chaque Etats des personnes doutant de leur vote ?

\- Oui bon ok ça va… De tout façon on ne peut plus rien faire toi et moi à part attendre maintenant… Râle t-il.

La Cadillac One arrive vers le Capitole et Santana descend, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur et suit les cordons de sécurité fuyant ainsi les journalistes et les politiques pour s'isoler avec quelques sénateurs de chaque parties politiques pour une corruption stratégique à nouveau, offrir des postes dans deux ans, même stratégie que Kurt. Elle se la joue à la Abraham Lincoln pour reconnaître les Nègres comme humain et non pas comme des esclaves. S'inspirer de l'Histoire de ce pays reste de toute évidence sa seule et unique solution avant, le bain dans la cage aux fauves.

Elle finit par rentrer sous la fanfare présidentielle dans l'hémicycle et prend place devant le grand pupitre des débats. Elle regarde tout le monde et finit par les voir, s'assoir. Le président de séance proclame la séance ouverte et Santana commence à lire son discours, devant eux.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs les Sénateurs, aujourd'hui est un jour sans précédent. Il y a quelques années de cela maintenant, nous voyons grâce au Président Obama et à son administration démocrate et par vous Mesdames Messieurs les Sénateurs, la possibilité à toutes personnes quelque soit sont orientation sexuelle, la possibilité de se marier dans nos cinquante et un états que compose notre pays. Le Président Obama avait, omis l'hypothèse qu'un jour, en tolérant le mariage pour tous et l'acceptation de tous genres dans notre pays si symboliste et si regardé partout à travers le monde que, la présidence des Etats Unis d' Amérique ne doit pas exclure qu'un jour une femme avec son époux ou… Un homme avec son compagnon vienne à la Maison Blanche, grâce à votre soutien, grâce à celui des électeurs.

\- Mais lui on le savait pas ! Beugle un Sénateur, faisant faire à l'hémicycle un brouha.

\- Parce que pensez-vous qu'il est facile de dire « Je suis gay » M. Hoffman. Pensez-vous très sérieusement qu'entre un homme qui se dévoue pour son pays mais ne s'accepte pas lui-même et un Sénateur aigri… Polygame mais ne le dis pas à sa femme… Croyez-vous vraiment que la situation d'un homme comme celui du Président ne vaux pas mieux que votre lâcheté et votre incontinence ? Dit-elle en souriant.

Blaine et Kurt et se regarde au même moment et se tape dans la main. Et allez un point de gagner et un gars battu qui va se plier, c'est certain.

\- Nous sommes ici dans l'unique but de modifier notre Constitution afin de permettre à tous, de voir que nous sommes le meilleur pays au monde, le plus exemplaire et le plus aimant des genres humains. Nous sommes ce pays que La Fayette et Louis XVI mirent en marche au côté de Georges Washington ! Ce grand pays qui n'a jamais baissé les bras et qui a toujours montré sa férocité ! Nous sommes cette Nation qui s'est toujours tenu debout dans les pires instants politiques et émotionnelle et aujourd'hui, pour une idéologie vieille de milliers d'années.

\- Madame la Vice Présidente… Puis je me permettre tout de même de souligner que vous rapporter un statut honorifique vers des hommes qui ont forgé ce pays ? En quoi il y a un rapport.

\- L'amour. Dit-elle aussitôt. Louis XVI et son amour de l'armée, et de la liberté. Son amour pour sa reine aveuglement qui l'a soutenu dans cette démarche. George Washington, l'un des pères fondateurs qui a aimé toutes personnes de son Nouveau Monde. Vous savez… Lincoln avait une femme, nous l'appelions Madame La Présidente à cette époque.

\- Quelle connerie ! Hurle un Sénateur du parti républicain.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, c'est pourquoi vous aviez à l'époque, plus bien, après Lincoln, accordé le titre de _First Lady Of The United States Of America_. Aujourd'hui nous n'en demandons pas plus, simplement une adaptation pour, le jour où un homme sera compagnon du Président ou de la Présidente de cette Nation. Dit-elle simplement.

Kurt regarde Blaine et lui sourit maigrement, ne sachant pas si les choses sont pour l'instant bonnes ou non.

\- Nous ne voulons pas refaire la Constitution, simplement y apporter une simple annexe qui, dans tous les cas sera faite à l'avenir par vous Mesdames, Messieurs les Sénateurs. Nous souhaitons juste la mettre en place parce que dans tous les cas, si Hilary Clinton était élue, elle aurait fait un statut pour son époux, Bill. Vous savez, cet ancien Président dont il serait erroné de le nommé « M. Le Président » alors que c'est sa femme au pouvoir. Dit-elle en souriant, se tournant vers les démocrates. Nous ne voulons pas faire un amendement énorme et fastidieux, simplement un copié collé des fonctions honorifiques de la First Lady, pour le mettre à un titre masculin. Je veux dire, Mesdames, Messieurs les Sénateurs, que notre pays est en ce moment même regardé par tous nos Etats et tous les pays de ce monde. Je veux en ce jour, dire mon admiration que j'éprouve pour vous, non, non je vous assure. Vous êtes les portes paroles des électeurs, de ceux qui font notre Nation. Et aujourd'hui, peu avant d'arriver j'ai appris que les gouverneurs sont encerclés par des manifestants. Dans certains lieux du pays. Dehors se dresse une ligue pour vous demandez de valider cette annexe. En tant que représentant des citoyens, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ; ce n'est pas pour vous que vous devez voter car votre avis ne compte pas, c'est en fonction de la populace que vous devez voter. Ne perdez jamais cette thèse, vous êtes ici par la volonté des électeurs et de Dieu, et pas de vous. Vous n'êtes pas plus que moi, nous sommes tous ici pour nos citoyens. Merci.

L'hémicycle l'applaudit en majorité même si beaucoup ne le fait pas. Son discours est désormais terminé et c'est un peu une forme de Q & A qui a désormais lieu. Ils posent des questions comme les questions aux gouvernements en France sauf que là c'est uniquement sur la politique et cet amendement qui est à l'ordre du jour. Santana part vers son pupitre de Vice Présidente pour faire face à l'hémicycle, les Sénateurs venant jusqu'au micro pour parler…

\- Madame la Vice Présidente, admettons que nous votons favorable à cet amendement annexe de modification à la Constitution, combien le Compagnon du Président couterait à l'année.

\- Pas plus et pas moins que la First Lady de ce pays. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Donc… Il dépenserait autant dans les chaussures… Dans les robes et à gérer la botanique de la Maison Blanche ? Dit-il en faisant rire l'hémicycle.

\- Si, vous avez peur que notre Compagnon du Président entretiennent le par cet fasse perdre de l'emploi dans notre pays, je peux comprendre votre réticence à voter ce texte en effet, toute fois je tiens à souligner que ce poste coûtera moins chère que votre toute nouvelle résidence fraichement payer par vos fonds de caisses d'Etat qu'on offre aux Sénateurs pour son district. Dit-elle en souriant.

Et ce n'est que du comme ça. Santana a bien étudier tout ceux qui prendraient la parole et n'hésite pas à leur faire des petits sur le dos très discrètement, du moins essayant de le faire le plus discrètement possible. Il y a la première suspension de séance.

A la Maison Blanche, Blaine soupire et quitte son bureau, Kurt le suit évidemment et s'installa dans la Blue Room au piano, ok, Blaine à besoin de déstresser sa se sent parce qu'il commence d'ores et déjà à jouer du piano sans rien dire dans un premier temps…

 **"The end" never seemed like it was good enough  
Two little words seemed too small  
I turned the page to find a blank one  
As if the ones before never really happened at all**

Kurt l'écoute simplement et le regarde jouer du piano. Ok la musique à l'air très triste, pour ne pas changer mais il ne le quitte pas des yeux et l'observe simplement faire. La musique reste sa manière de se détendre et de faire passer les émotions.

 **But what about the love, what about the old obsessions  
We fell into when they were new?  
What about the late at night heartfelt confessions?  
The things we tried, the tears we cried  
Well they seem to hide away**

La musique s'intensifie de plus en plus vraisemblablement et Blaine continue à jouer la tête dans le vide mais reste là, buté sur sa chanson et sa partition mémorielle et chante d'une voix douce, mais qui grandit de plus en plus…

 **I got one more part for the storybook  
One more road that I should've took  
One more thing that used to have my heart**

 **I got one more place in my memory  
Where I wish with every part of me  
I could go back, go back to the start**

 **I know it's too far down  
And much too high to climb  
But why can't we bring it on back to once upon a time?**

Kurt l'écoute, fasciner. Il ne sait pas vraiment de quoi il peut vouloir dire avec cette chanson et au fond s'en moque un peu, pour ne pas dire beaucoup, préférant et simplement entendre la prestation de celui qui partage sa vie.

 **Here we are, standing at the finish line  
And I swear it's like we came a million miles  
And if I take one more step I will forget the rivers we've crossed  
Our happy ending will be lost if we say goodbye**

 **What about the way our fable wasn't fiction?  
It was real to you, it was real to me  
So what about this lovely contradiction  
We were never sure of what we were but we knew we could never be**

Sa voix est comme détruite par les évènements, mais non il n'en est rien c'est juste le style de la musique qui est ainsi parce que, c'est l'émotion de la musique, d'être détruit et souhaiter un retour en arrière dans le présent. Kurt s'installe à côté de lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule et le regarde jouer, bougeant ses doigts dans tous les sens quand cela est nécessaire mais surtout, la voix, la voix qu'il chéri tant…

 **And now I got one more part for the storybook  
One more road that I should've took  
One more thing that used to have my heart**

 **I got one more place in my memory  
Where I wish with every part of me  
I could go back, go back to the start**

 **But I know it's too far down  
And much too high to climb  
Why can't we bring it on back to once upon a time?**

C'est décider, c'est sa plus belle chanson qu'il produit, il est tellement bon à ça et c'est vraiment le meilleur talent qu'il à après la gestion d'un pays, oui bon ok non, c'est juste son unique talent, la musique et se donner en spectacle. La politique c'est autre chose c'est tout, voilà.

 **But what about the way our fable wasn't fiction?  
It was real to you, it was real to me  
So what about the ups and downs and all the lessons?  
The things we learned, the stones we turned, well, that bridge has burned away**

 **And now it's just one more part for the storybook  
One more road that I should've took  
One more thing that used to have my heart**

Blaine l'embrasse le temps d'une seconde et reprend la musique là où il l'a ralentit et lui murmure les quelques autres paroles qui forme la fin du refrain.

 **Yeah, I know it's too far down  
And much too high to climb  
Oh, I just wish we could bring it on back to that once upon a time**

Kurt sourit timidement à sa voix et aux paroles, c'est vrai que c'est toujours comme ça qu'il est quand Blaine chante mais cette fois c'est différent, un peu comme, à chaque fois d'ailleurs, c'est toujours unique même si on pourrait croire que non, c'est toujours un plaisir différent et ça le restera parce que chaque chanson est unique…

 **Back to the start, back to your heart  
To that once upon a time  
Back to the start, back to your heart  
To that once upon a time**

 **I know it's too far down  
And much too high to climb  
I just wish we could bring it on back to that once upon a time **

Ils se sourient et soupire simplement, sachant très bien que ce n'était qu'une pause pour souffler et se couper de la politique et de la réflexion pendant la suspension naturelle de la séance au Congrès. Il est extrêmement difficile pour lui de tenir en place et d'attendre le verdict, si peu convaincu malgré tout du résultat. Ils retournent doucement au bureau ovale et découvre que la séance avait déjà repris. Ils découvrent Santana de nouveau au pupitre pour un autre discours, toujours en rapport à l'annexe.

\- … Est évident que nous devons voter aujourd'hui, il est impensable Monsieur le Sénateur de reporté le vote, je tiens à dire que votre hémicycle travaille sur cette simple annexe depuis plus de trois semaines ? Depuis mon arrivée au poste de Vice Présidente vous êtes sur ce texte et je crois très sincèrement qu'il est temps de voter et de cesser de bloquer votre instance avec ce texte. Il est primordial d'obtenir un vote aujourd'hui. Nous le devons pour la république fédérative de notre nation ainsi que pour nos citoyens. Je ne tiens pas à faire de cette journée une journée importante et encrée dans l'histoire, je veux juste que nous votions favorablement à cette annexe qui, ne changera la vie de personne il faut arrêter vos amalgames grotesque bon sang. Vous êtes élu du peuple, le peuple est favorable à cette modification, votez pour le peuple, avec le peuple parce que vous serez les prochains à retourner dans vos district et perdrez vos mandats d'influence ! Oui Mesdames, Messieurs les Sénateurs, votre persévérance à contrer la politique du Président Anderson jouera sur votre réélection au Mid Term prochain, votre égoïsme engendrera la montée d'une extrême politique que nous ne pourrons pas contrôler alors allez y ! Beugler, Crier aux scandales sur un simple amendement de cette envergure et vous verrez que dix lignes ajoutée à la Constitution pour autant de paroles et de débats… Inutile de vous dire à quel point vous serez chahuter dans vos district, vous êtes trop ignare et habituer à vous engraisser au Sofitel des villes alentours. Vous n'évoluez donc jamais ! Dit-elle méchamment. Je n'ai pas d'autres choses à ajouter. Dit-elle en quittant le pupitre et allant s'assoir.

Le vote approche à grand pas et Blaine prend la main de Kurt dans la sienne et fixe l'écran.

\- Bien, nous allons passer au vote dès maintenant je vous demande de vous servir de vos boitiers électroniques, vous avez dès maintenant, dix secondes pour voter. Dit le Président de séance.

Tous le monde, que ce soit au Congrès ou à la Maison Blanche retiennent leur souffle. Blaine ferme les yeux et écoutent le président de séance faire le calcule automatique et l'énonciation finale.

\- Avec deux cent soixante cinq voix contre, et un totale de deux cent soixante dix voix, l'annexe à la Constitution est validée par les deux chambres du Congrès. Dit-il simplement. L'annexe est soumise à validation et signature du Président des Etats Unis d' Amérique et une fois signée l'amendement entrera en vigueur et les précautions seront alors mise en place pour permettre que cette nouvelle fonction soit mise en place si les situations politiques sont requises. La séance est levée !

L'hémicycle applaudit en majorité et… ce n'est simplement que cinq voix qui ont fait la différence… Autant dire que ce n'est pas une large victoire mais au moins, c'est fait. Le document est mis dans une pochette cartonné et donnée au Vice Président qui doit, le remettre au Président. Santana sourit et part devant tout le monde avec le document, en route pour la Maison Blanche. Elle y arrive peu après et entre par West Wing et lui dépose le document sur le bureau et un photographe le prend en image pendant qu'il signe.

\- A quand… L'investiture de M. le Première Gentleman des Etats Unis d'Amérique ? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Jolie ! _FGOTUS First Gentleman Of The United States Of America._ Commente Kurt en souriant.

\- Il n'y a pas d'investiture ce titre lui est automatiquement décerné. Nous devons juste faire un communiqué de presse disant qu'à la suite de l'ajout de l'annexe… Blablabla de la Constitution et en vue de la relation sentimentale du Président des Etats Unis d'Amérique, M. Kurt Hummel est promu First Gentlemen Of The United States Of America et prendra sa fonction honorifique dans les bureaux commun de ceux réservés à la First Lady, ses conseillers seront nommé demain dans la journée par celui-ci. Dit-il simplement alors que Quinn note tout pour le communiqué.

C'est donc officiel désormais, Kurt a une fonction pour l'Etat, et son bureau. Ils partent tous vers le bureau de la première dame, vide et très froid. Kurt sourit timidement et découvre la pièce pour la deuxième fois de sa présence à la Maison Blanche. Il est grand et fait plus salon qu'autre chose mais c'est parfait et très bien. Il l'aime d'ores et déjà et prend place dans son fauteuil et respire difficilement.

\- Eh beh Kurt ! Sourit Blaine.

\- Michelle Obama, mon icône de la mode était ici… Ok ? On baise dans son lit et la je prends son bureau… Putain je… Je vais devenir fou ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Tu suis ses pas… Tu devrais être heureux. Dit-il simplement.

\- Donc… Moi je file rapporté ça au Congrès et… Je retourne chez moi je vais vous laisser fêter ça ! Dit-elle en leur souriant.

\- Merci Santana. Merci pour tout. Lui dit Blaine.

\- Je n'ai fais que servir mon Pays et les ordres de mon Commandant en Chef. Dit-elle. Bonsoir. Dit-elle en quittant le bureau.

Kurt ouvre les placards et le bureau il observe tout, et la pièce est juste comme toutes les autres, sans effet personnelle comme à leur arrivée, c'est à lui de devoir y mettre désormais des photos… Des objets du Trésor s'il le désire. Il sourit à Blaine encore plus et se mit presque à pleurer.

\- Kurt calme toi, pour quelqu'un qui s'en moquait et apprécier le fait de ne plus être quelqu'un… Tu es bien émotif !

\- Parce que je suis fier d'être à toi ? Dit-il.

\- C'est gentil… Dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu n'as pas conscience que l'on rentre définitivement dans l'Histoire du pays là… Tu es le premier président Gay et moi… Le premier… First Gentleman de l'histoire de ce pays… Tu en as conscience ? Dit-il en sanglotant.

\- Je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je veux un mandat bénéfique, c'est ce qui importe le plus. Je me fous du reste. Dit-il avec franchise.

\- Si tu savais… A quel point je ne voulais pas être dans l'Histoire… Dit-il en souriant.

\- Pourtant aujourd'hui tu l'es, et même si tu décides de rompre ou je ne sais quoi, tu seras dans l'Histoire. On a choisi cette vie Kurt, on aurait pu choisir une autre mais nous avons tous les deux choisis de révolutionner notre pays. Tu vas venir avec moi en Angleterre et on va te voir concrètement comme mon homme et non plus comme un gigolo. Mais pour celui que tu es dans mon cœur et je voulais plus que tout au monde que ce soit le cas. Tu vas devoir visiter des écoles, des hôpitaux, créer une fondation. Et je te fais extrêmement confiance la dedans, tu auras tous les fonds nécessaire et possible.

\- Dis moi que je peux fuir… Je n'ai pas envie de faire une fondation pour l'instant, je tiens à mon fric… Dit-il en riant de nerf.

\- C'est moi qui paierais Kurt. La République Fédérale paiera, c'est ainsi que sa fonctionne. Dit-il simplement. Pour une fondation il ne faut pas beaucoup, c'est après les dons qui viendront et rembourseront très largement les frais de l'Etat. Dit-il en se mettant devant lui, séparer par le bureau.

\- Dis moi juste que…

\- C'est réelle et tu n'y peux rien, ta fonction désormais est nettement moins importante que celle que tu as eu par le passé. Tu vas continuer ton blog, nous mettre en avant mais tu iras aussi sur le terrain avec une étiquette et tu feras ça réellement. Tu vas continuer ce que tu faisais là-haut. C'est Burt aujourd'hui qui peut être fier de toi, de savoir que tu es entré pour toujours dans l'Histoire de ce pays. Lui dit Blaine.

\- Tu le penses… Vraiment ? Demande Kurt.

\- Oh oui… Il doit être reconnaissant que je me sois battu avec Santana pour te donner une place dans l'Histoire de ce pays. Et il doit être encore plus fier de voir son fils dans le siège de la Première Dame qui le faisait fantasmer… Dit-il en souriant.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai il disait de Michelle Obama…

\- Je ne suis pas chasseur mais je lui mettrais bien ma cartouche… Dirent-ils en même temps en riant.

\- Burt t'aime d'accord ? Et il est fier de toi là haut que tu sois successeur de Michelle Obama, officiellement, avec ton statut à toi ! Dit-il simplement.

Kurt finit par se lever et vient se coller à Blaine pour l'embrasser et le serrer contre son corps le remerciant sans cesse de son combat pour lui obtenir une place dans l'histoire du pays. Parce que c'est tout simplement ce qu'il vient de faire. En jouant la carte de la banalité auprès du Congrès, ils ont réussit à faire gagner un titre qui ouvre les portes à tous. Désormais Kurt n'est plus l'ancien Vice Président, ni simplement le petit ami de Blaine. Il a un titre et c'est celui d'être le Premier Homme des Etats Unis d' Amérique. Un titre non voulu à la base par Blaine mais Santana l'a fait plié, puisqu'on l'utilise pour le cas des Gouverneures femmes qui ont un époux, alors valait mieux jouer la carte de la sureté plutôt que de prendre un autre titre qui aurait fait parlé et mit personne d'accord. Au moins ils sont certains que tout soit passé. Ils quittent le bureau que Kurt occupera dès demain matin pour regagner les appartements privés et prirent une bouteille de champagne et buvèrent à leur santé et a cette petite victoire maigre, mais victoire quand même.

\- On se mari quand ? Demande Kurt.

\- Jamais ! Ne pousse pas non plus les choses tu sais que je déteste les mariages en plus. Ronchonne Blaine.

\- Hey, calme, je te taquinais. Lui dit Kurt en souriant, buvant une gorgée de champagne.

\- Tu sais que je déteste qu'on me taquine sur ce sujet, tu n'es extrêmement pas drôle du tout et tu le sais très bien ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas qui prendre en conseiller… Dit-il en toute franchise mais assez subitement.

\- Euh bah euh… Tu verras demain tu as le temps ! Dit-il simplement.

\- Ceux que j'ai promis que s'ils votaient ils auraient un poste ? Ils ne seront pas intéresser.

\- Nous recevons chaque jours des curriculums vitae tu n'auras qu'à contacter les gens et voir avec le Pentagone si ce sont des personnes sans… Problèmes si tu vois où je veux en venir. Dit-il simplement.

\- Ouais, je ferais ça peut-être… Dit-il simplement.

\- Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu te prennes la tête avec tout cela ce n'est pas vraiment utile tu sais et puis, je pense que tu as vraiment le temps. Au pire tu pourras toujours prendre mes conseillers, comme Quinn par exemple, vous êtes amis, elle pourra largement bosser pour nous deux ne t'en fais pas, on pourra toujours trouver une solution. Tu peux aussi tester de recontacter tes conseillers quand tu étais Vice Président, Santana les a changé comme tu le sais déjà, donc ils sont disponibles pour toi si tu le désires. Après tu le sais, il ne t'en faut pas cent, cinq grand maximum ça devrait le faire. Dit-il simplement.

Ils finissent la coupe de champagne et partent de la Maison Blanche pour partir dîner dans un restaurant comme la dernière fois, cette fois-ci sans les paparazzis ce qui est nettement plus agréable, ils sont pourtant dans le même restaurant qui l'a rendu malade, il faut dire que le coup de pub fut immédiat, et pas dans le bon sens, en bon samaritain, Blaine revient une deuxième fois espérant ne pas tomber malade à nouveau. Ils ne prirent pas le menu du soir, préférant prendre une spécialité italienne très simple, spaghetti à la bolognaise avec pour dessert un gâteau à la framboise.

\- Ne tombe pas malade cette fois ! rigole Kurt.

\- Promis, je ne tomberais pas malade, je n'avais pas du aimer le homard…

\- C'est certain. Lui répond Kurt en souriant. Tu sais… Je pense que finalement… Tu dois faire un second mandat, non mais vraiment faut arrêter l'hésitation. La transition est faite maintenant et… Les Républicains n'ont personne, s'ils auraient quelqu'un d'autre on l'aurait su, donc… Pourquoi attendre l'an prochain pour commencer la campagne ?

\- Parce que j'ai mon First Gentleman qui va faire le tour du pays en un an pour montrer qu'on est candidat ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Hey, je savas que c'était vous ! S'exclame un homme.

\- Oh Sebastian, ça fait un baille ! S'exclame Blaine. Installe toi !

\- Hey… Mon sauveur ! Dit Kurt en souriant. Ça va ?

\- Bien et vous… J'imagine que oui. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Oh oui… Toujours au Pentagone ?

\- Mhm… Oui, toujours. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Je recherche des conseillers, tu veux venir ? Dit-il subitement.

\- Mhm… J'occuperais quelle poste et combien est le salaire. Rigole t-il.

\- Ça faut voir avec moi. Sourit Blaine, l'air macho.

\- Celui que tu veux ! Sourit Kurt.

\- J'ai déjà refusé le poste de Secrétaire d'Etat qu'occuper la Latina car je ne veux pas être sur les feux de la rampe donc… Disons, ton directeur de cabinet ? Ton homme à tout faire pour rendre jaloux ton mec ! Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mhm, cool ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Je ne suis jamais jaloux ! Marmonne Blaine.

\- Parfait ! Bon bah je viendrais demain à la Maison Blanche après avoir débarrasser mon bureau du pentagone sous nomination exceptionnelle de Monsieur le Premier Gentleman des Etats Unis d' Amérique ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu es, tout seul ? Demande Blaine.

\- Mhm, ouais on m'a posé un lapin ça fait une heure que j'attends… Dit-il en riant.

\- Alors joint toi à nous, on te doit un repas vieux du premier mois de notre arrivée à la Maison Blanche ! Sourit Kurt.

\- Euh bah… Je ne veux pas déranger… Marmonne t-il.

\- Au pire on dira qu'on fait ménage à quatre… Sourit Blaine.

\- Quatre ?

\- Nous trois et Santana si tu préfères. Répond Kurt.

\- Oh je vois… Dit-il en souriant. Parlez moi un peu de vous deux ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Dit-il en voyant qu'on lui apporte une assiette, le même plat finalement.

Ils finissent par discuter tous les trois et se racontent un peu leur vie mutuellement, mangeant ensemble dans la plus grande des simplicités. C'est vrai que même si, Sebastian tournait autour de Blaine il fut un temps, cela ne reste pas moins un homme bon et très bosseur. Il a toujours été bon pour le Pentagone, mais peut-être qu'il serait plus utile auprès de Kurt à la Maison Blanche, de toute manière il lui faut rapidement des gens, le temps presse sans trop, mais plus vite son bureau sera composé mieux ce sera pour vite commencer.

\- Je passerais des coups de téléphones ce soir et… Ton bureau sera opérationnelle dès demain tu peux en être convaincue. Je vais prendre des femmes également ça fera toujours bien et… Dès demain tu travailleras sur ta fondation tout ça.

\- On est en dîner et tu es à fond dans ton nouveau poste ! Sourit Kurt.

\- Vous changez les choses. J'aime ce changement pour notre pays, alors si je peux y participer et non pas militairement… Ce sera avec plaisir. Je veux vous aider pour les années à venir, je veux vraiment… Que cette administration fonctionne parce qu'elle est très particulière, elle a quelque chose que les autres n'ont jamais eu.

\- Ah oui et quoi donc ? Demande Blaine.

\- Une alchimie. Tous ont un lien et une alchimie, c'est comme une grande famille. Santana n'a pas été tendre au Congrès, elle est une vraie lionne et tes conseillers sont parfaitement clean et ont gardé le secret quand tu leur as demandé tu sais t'entouré Blaine et vraiment, tu as des équipes de fous. C'est ça que j'aime dans ton administration, c'est que tu as su trouver les bonnes personnes pour séduire l'opinion publique. Tu n'as perdus que trois points de popularité en deux ans, c'est je crois, du jamais vu. Je ne dirais pas que tu es le meilleur président que ce pays n'est jamais connu, mais au moins toi tu sais gérer tout.

\- Euh bah… Merci ? Dit-il en souriant un peu gêné.

\- Très sincèrement, je pense que l'on ne pouvait pas avoir mieux que toi pour succéder à Obama. D'un plan de vue des gays il a énormément fait et tu as consolidé l'Obamacare, tu l'as amélioré, tu n'as pas eu peur de t'attaquer aux sujets de la gauche pour les mettre dans ta poche également tu as su trouver ce juste milieu pour satisfaire tous les partis politique de ce pays personne n'arrive à te trouver de défaut est-ce-que tu en as conscience ?

\- Je ne pense pas mais merci beaucoup de croire en moi et en mon administration, c'est rare qu'on me fasse autant d'éloge sauf Kurt…

\- Quand je lui fais l'amour. Dit-il en mangeant.

Ils continuent de discuter politique encore et toujours malgré tout. Il faut dire que la compagnie de Sebastian plait à tous les deux, ce gentilhomme sexy portant toujours des fringues complètement serrer le long de sa peau, lui donnant une taille de guêpe et faisant surgir son corps sculptée divinement bien, comme le Dieu Apollon. Ils restent au restaurant toute la soirée même après avoir fini de manger, tellement qu'ils discutent bien, très bien même. Ils se remémorent aussi la jalousie compulsive de Kurt une fois ou deux au lycée, de vieux souvenirs assez drôle quand même.

Ils finissent par sortir et finalement se donnent rendez-vous à la Maison Blanche autour du billard de la Maison Blanche, c'était très rare qu'ils firent des soirées dans les salles de jeux de la Maison Blanche, la dernière remonte à l'anniversaire de Quinn, où ils avaient fait un bowling après une séance cinéma. Cette maison est tellement équipé que sortir de cette demeure est presque inutile, sauf si ce n'est que pour obtenir un contact humain, ce dont, les garçons tiennent plus que tout, rompre cette structure dîtes de prison dorée.

\- J'espère que tu sais mieux jouer avec la queue de ton Président qu'avec celle là, Kurt. Lui dit Sebastian par pure provocation.

\- Enfoiré ! Fais moi perdre ! Râla Kurt en chiant son coup, pour une énième fois de la soirée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas bébé, tu te rattraperas sur la mienne ce soir. Rigole Blaine.

\- Allez vous faire foutre !

\- Oh, Blaine ça te dit ? Propose en riant Sebastian.

\- Oh oui mon Bretzel ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Mais arrêter putain vous savez que je suis jaloux d'un rien en plus ! Ronchonne Kurt en riant un peu, enfin.

\- Moohh ! il va nous faire une crise de nerf devant un convive et bien bravo M. Le Premier Homme de ce pays ! Vous donnez une mauvaise imagine de notre République Fédérale là !

\- Rho toi c'est bon ! Râla Kurt en mettant la boule noir. Mais merde !

\- Oh le boulet… Rigole Blaine en pleurant de rire.

\- Mais je ne savais pas moi ! Déplore Kurt.

\- Mon Dieu… On ne peut plus rien pour toi Kurt… Vient lui dire Sebastian en riant dans son cou. On te laissera gagner la prochaine fois !

\- Je suis extrêmement fatigué de ma journée, voilà tout… Dit-il en guise d'explication.

\- Je le suis et pourtant je sais jouer ! Dit-il en souriant. Bon allez, je vais vous laissez j'ai de la route à faire quand même, j'habite de l'autre rive moi donc… Si je veux arriver demain à l'aube j'ai intérêt de… Me booster, sachant que j'ai votre voyage à préparer avec surement ta conseillère !

\- Yep', tu verras tout cela avec Quinn Fabray ainsi que le chef du protocole, vous vous ferez une réunion et puis voilà. On vous fait confiance. Sourit Blaine.

\- Allez, bonne soirée les gars !

\- Bonsoir !

Ils le raccompagnent à sa voiture et rentrent dans la propriété à nouveau et grimpe à l'étage pour aller directement au lit après une bonne douche bouillante, séparément. Ils s'installent dans le lit en allumant la télévision et suivent l'actualité des chaînes d'informations et finissent par zappé sur une rediffusion du show de Ellen DeGeneres. Peut-être que Kurt ira un jour, comme bien souvent, les Premières Dames allèrent, dans un Late Show de ce genre, en tout cas il adorerait, mais il est bien trop fatigué pour y songer, de toute manière pour l'instant à part dormir il n'a pas envie de grand-chose.

\- Repose toi, tu vas avoir une rude journée demain, et les autres jours aussi… Lui dit Blaine en caressant sa tignasse et l'embrasse.

\- Bonne nuit, Blainey… Marmonne Kurt en souriant en guise de simplement réponse à son baiser, un genre de remerciement.

Blaine lui finit par éteindre la télévision et se couche contre Kurt et ferme les yeux attendant bien évidemment de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, ce qui ne tardera pas. Et Blaine, à nouveau se ne trompa pas. Les jours qui suivent furent totalement chargé pour Kurt entre nomination de son cabinet, ses quelques voyages dans le pays, et la préparation de la visite d'Etat au Royaume-Uni, bref Kurt est de nouveau actif et la côte de popularité de Blaine cesse de dégringolé, se stabilisant a 57%, à voir comment se passera la visite d'Etat.

* * *

Chanson du chapitre :  


 _Once Upon A Time - Darren Criss  
_


	17. Chapter 17

Pour ce XVII ème chapitre, un Voyage d'Etat avec une surprise à la fois. J'espère que ça vous plaira...

* * *

Air Force One atteint presque l'Europe et le Royaume Uni pour la visite d'Etat auprès de la Monarchie Constitutionnelle du pays, toujours sous le brillant serment royale de la Reine Elizabeth II. Blaine est complètement occupé à ses affaires politiques toujours en constant contacte avec la Maison Blanche. Kurt lui est isolé de l'étage politique, enfin du bureau plutôt, ce dernier répète une dernière fois les codes de l'étiquette protocolaire de la monarchie ce qui veut dire que c'est largement complexe, très complexe même. Il faut dire que, c'est un passage obligé pour un couple présidentielle des Etats Unis.

\- Air Force On en approche, veuillez boucler vos ceintures.

\- Monsieur Hummel veuillez vous attachez. Lui demande un officier de garde de l'avion.

\- Je ne peux pas me rendre au bureau ?

\- M. Le Président est en pleine réunion de crise avec Washington, Monsieur. Lui répond l'homme en souriant.

Ok donc c'est parfait, il y a vraisemblablement un lourd problème et cela nécessite que le Président, en avion, en visite d'Etat dérange le Vice Président et le Pentagone, et bien ce n'est pas gagné ce séjour, c'est quasiment certain que le crochet par Versailles pour visiter le château, c'est mort. Air Force One arrive dans l'aéroport militaire de Londres et il s'agit du futur héritier au trône qui se trouve sur le tarmac, la Reine étant un peu fatigué, les attend au chaud à Buckingham Palace.

Blaine sort enfin du bureau de l'avion et prend Kurt par la main et attendent ensemble que les portes s'ouvrent devant eux. Une fois qu'elles s'ouvrent ils descendent à l'aide du grand escalier et écoutent la fanfare jouer l'hymne américain puis après, l'hymne de la Reine Elizabeth II. Ils font une révérence au Prince et, montent à bord de la voiture de la Monarchie, une concession à noté. Il est quasiment rare que le Président soit dans une autre voiture que celle de la Présidence des Etats-Unis par grande mesure de sécurité. Toute fois, les Rolls Royce de la Monarchie étant autant protéger que la Cadillac One, une entorse peut avoir lieu.

\- Sa Majesté est souffrante de ce petit temps, elle vous accueillera donc à notre arrivée, à Buckingham. Leur dit le Prince.

\- L'Angleterre est fort habitué à un temps maussade et pluvieux. Sourit Kurt.

\- C'est signe de prospérité et de durabilité, notamment pour les mariages.

Kurt voulait lui balancer Lady Diana en pleine figure mais bon, il ne fera pas ça, ce serait compromettre l'intégralité du voyage. Ils quittent l'aéroport militaire sous grande escorte et arrivent au centre de la ville en longeant la Tamise et, se rendent au Palais de Buckingham pour y rencontrer, Sa Majesté la Reine Elizabeth II.

La voiture s'engouffre dans la cour intérieur du palais et, Kurt prend aussitôt la main de Blaine, elle est au fond, juste là-bas, il l'a vue. Ils descendent et partent dans le palais, trois pas derrière et arrivent devant la Reine.

\- Votre Majesté. Lui dit Blaine en prenant sa main et s'incline devant elle.

\- Votre… Votre Majesté. Enchaîne Kurt en faisant une révérence féminine.

\- M. Le Président, M. Le Première Homme, bienvenue à Buckingham, avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui, Votre Majesté. Lui dit Blaine. Nous avons apprécié ce voyage même si M. Hummel était très envié de vous rencontrez en personne.

\- Oh, vraiment… On me le dit à chaque fois… Dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

\- C'est exacte, Madame. Lui dit Kurt. J'ai toujours admiré votre choix vestimentaire ainsi que votre grande détermination pour votre gestion des scandales avec votre famille. D'autres auraient échoué dans cette tâche et vous avez toujours su préservez l'intégrité et la majesté de votre famille. Je crois, Madame, que cela ce n'est pas tous le temps qu'on vous le dit.

Elle lui sourit simplement et commence à marcher. Hop, trois pas en arrière d'elle et la suivent à un grand salon de réception, le même dans lequel elle reçoit ses convives à chaque visite d'Etat, histoire de pour parlé et de tout ce qui en suit. Kurt lui, en retrait n'en rate pas une miette de la beauté des lieux, il a toujours été émerveillé par cette structure et cette majesté encore plus prononcé que celle de la Maison Blanche. Il faut dire que le budget n'était pas du tout les mêmes aux époques parallèle des constructions des deux édifices, et l'époque de construction de toute manière, n'était elle, pas du tout la même. Ils arrivent donc dans le salon et s'installent sur des canapés en face de la Reine et la discussion non diplomatique commence.

\- J'ai beaucoup suivi, ces derniers temps la politique de votre administration, Monsieur et je dois dire que j'ai été fasciné par l'engagement que vous avez fait pour apporter une modification à votre Constitution.

\- Cette modification aurait été faite dans tous les cas dans les quatre années, que cela aurait été moi ou…

\- Hilary Clinton. Dit-elle en souriant. Du thé, M. Hummel ? Demande t –elle en le fixant.

\- Volontiers, Madame. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Votre Majesté… Nos deux pays sont intimement liés et, depuis des centaines d'années, depuis toujours dirais-je même malgré notre Indépendance… Je veux que vous sachiez aujourd'hui, à nouveau, que nous soutenons votre pouvoir et votre régime politique. Il est précieux, symbolique et très influent dans le monde entier, le fait qu'il n'y est peu de monarchie aujourd'hui vous donne une très bonne notoriété sur la diplomatie Européenne et, mondiale. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais connaître vos positions sur les forces armées de l' au Moyen Orient notamment.

\- Eh bien je soutien l' pour obtenir la paix dans cette partie du monde qui attire toutes convoitise pour ses richesses pétrolières mais également parce que sa situation octroie des conséquences dramatique sur nos pays occidentaux. Nous avons, par une forte activité militaire dans ces zones des risques pour nos ressortissants là bas et, je dois dire que je m'en soucis beaucoup puisque nous obtenons toujours des répercussions ici. Comme l'attentat de deux mil quatre, et vous, deux mil un. Les choses sont très importantes au Moyen Orient, comme partout dans le monde. Si l' son importance alors il y en a une place dans mon estime, puisque l' défend nos intérêts à tous et c'est ce qui est le mieux.

\- Cela revient à dire que vous continuerez de participer à l' ? Demande Blaine.

\- Je ne crois pas que votre compagnon soit en mesure d'entendre des discussions de politiques malgré son précédent mandat au sein de votre administration politique. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oh euh, je vais aller prendre le thé à côté… Dit-il en se levant. Madame. Blaine. Dit-il en reculant jusqu'à la porte et s'en va.

La Reine se lève et demande à ce qu'on lui apporte un mandat et d'autres chaussures. Blaine comprend qu'ils vont donc aller dehors. Ils marchent donc vers les jardins Nord Ouest du palais de Buckingham et discutent sous le temps très gris au bord de pleuvoir. Ensembles ils parlent d'un peu et un peu de rien, il est vrai qu'ils s'aiment bien. C'est le plus jeune politique qui soit du monde, de mémoire alors il est un peu pris sous son aile. Lorsque l'orage gronde, ils rentrent dans le palais et rejoignent Kurt dans une galerie à discuter avec la famille royale, du moins quelques personnes de la famille.

\- Je présume que vous devez rencontrez le Premier Ministre ainsi que votre Ambassadeur. Marmonne la Reine.

\- Oui votre Majesté, et nous nous retrouvons ici pour le dîner si je ne m'abuse. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Vous connaissez le protocole presque autant que moi. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Nous pourrions faire le jeu du protocole, sans vous offensez, Kurt gagnerait largement. Il est très connaisseur de votre Monarchie et de son fonctionnement.

\- Voyez vous ça… Pouvez vous me dire qui fut le troisième roi de ce pays ? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Eadred il me semble… Après si vous parlez du Royaume… en Vaste comme aujourd'hui du moins… C'est George II. Il était de la maison des Hanovre, soit, celle de votre Grand-Mère, Victoria. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Je vous l'ai dis Madame qu'il était parfait… Dit-il en souriant.

\- Et qui est le plus vieux monarque de l'Histoire de ce royaume ?

\- Vous, Madame. Et ce, depuis septembre deux mil quinze.

La Reine sourit, comme amusé et, les saluent, les laissant partir pour le Dix Downing Street où les attend le Premier Ministre et l'Ambassadeur des Etats Unis à Londres. La voiture les conduit directement là-bas et ils y arrivent rapidement, faisant les photos traditionnelles évidemment puis s'engouffre dans le bureau salon du Premier Ministre Britannique. Une fois à l'intérieur de ce bureau la discussion stratégique et diplomatique commence totalement.

\- Votre Reine soutien l' O T A N. Je pense que nous allons donc pouvoir lancer nos offensives communes afin de… Afin de protéger nos intérêts et mettre un terme a ce conflit qui perdure.

\- M. Hummel…

\- Il fut mon Vice Président pendant deux longues années, il a énormément suivi cette affaire durant son mandat je pense que sa présence est un atout pour nous. Dit-il simplement en souriant de force.

\- Alors que pensez vous… M. Hummel ? Demande le Premier Ministre.

\- Je pense très sincèrement, comme je le dis au Président chaque jour. Nous devons agir rapidement et faire une attaque groupée par le ciel. Nous devons à tout prix faire une action groupée pour combattre cette armée sauvage qui grimpe… Je veux dire… Nos intérêts en dépendent.

\- Nos dernières informations nous informent qu'ils sont aidés par le régime de Karofsky… Marmonne Blaine.

\- Pardon ? Vous dîtes ?

\- Vous avez parfaitement compris pourquoi nous devons agir et pas tout seul. L' attaquera oui, mais nous devons avoir la certitude que la France notamment suivent. Je dois me rendre à Paris après demain, du moins à Versailles et je rencontrerais le Ministre des Affaires Etrangères au domaine de Versailles avec qui je discuterais de cette crise. Nous devons obtenir de la France des attaques aérienne avec nous. Parce que sans ça nous sommes un peu, beaucoup dans une impasse voyez vous ?

\- Oui je conçois votre inquiétude, mais la France n'a jamais vraiment soutenu ce genre de frappe d'autant plus qu'avec les dernières années de conflit… Je ne pense pas que ce sera facile de les convaincre… Soupire le Premier Ministre.

\- Il va bien falloir que ce soit chose faite parce que nous n'avons pas le choix. Le Pentagone et nos forces sur place sont prêts, nous n'attendons plus que votre part du marché. Nous devons faire tomber Karofsky. Et c'est la seule tactique que nous avons pour l'heure de fonctionnelle. Dit-il simplement.

Ils réfléchissent tous ensemble et Kurt s'écarte pour répondre à un appel, il quitte carrément le bureau c'est préférable.

\- Santana, je t'écoute…

\- Tout va parfaitement bien, tu es avec eux ?

\- Je me suis écarté pourquoi ? Demande Kurt.

\- J'ai des infos sur ce qu'ils sont en train de parler… Je suis sur ligne cryptée, et… Toi aussi donc tu peux y retourner et mettre le haut parleur ?

\- Oui, oui…

Il retourne dans le bureau et active le haut parleur en tendant son téléphone sur la table basse. Santana racle sa gorge et se mit enfin à dire ce qu'elle sait de plus, à l'heure où la communication téléphonique à lieu.

\- Messieurs, je viens d'obtenir des images de drones de survol et nous avons bien les preuves que la présidence Karofsky tente délibérément d'armée les troupes afin que celles-ci viennent aux villes pour faire tomber le régime politique que nous faisons tenir sur place. Je vous demande en ma qualité de Vice Présidente à contacter le Président de la République Français afin de lui émettre très rapidement l'idée de l'intervention. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps désormais ;

\- Le Pentagone estime cela à combien de temps… Demande Blaine.

\- Moins d'une semaine, nous devons faire tomber son régime politique au plus vite.

\- Merci Santana. Soupire Blaine en mettant fin à l'appel.

La discussion se poursuit à huit clos entre le Premier Ministre et Blaine simplement qui ressortent d'une pièce attenante quelques heures plus tard, le temps suffisant qui reste, Blaine et Kurt le prenne pour se faire la toilette et s'habiller pour le dîner servi à la salle des fêtes du prestigieux Palais de Buckingham. Ils s'avancent dans la grande salle de fêtes une fois sur place et prennent place au coté de la Reine et l'Hymne Britannique « God Saves The Queen » retentit. La main sur le cœur et les yeux grands ouverts, les garçons restent silencieux et ne commettent pas la même erreur que Barack Obama, parlant sur l'hymne pendant qu'elle retentissait, une énorme faute protocolaire mais sans gravité de la part de la Reine à l'égard de Barack Obama, fraichement élu à l'époque.

\- Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre présence parmi nous ce soir. Une présence qui démontre à nouveau votre investissement et votre intérêt envers notre Nation, je ne peux en être que fier. Nos deux pays sont liés depuis toujours et le resteront à jamais par leur histoire tout à fait commune et, des plus riches qui soit. L'Indépendance de l'époque fut vivement critiquée par la personne qui était à ma place il y a plus de trois cent années de cela, mais aujourd'hui – je peux clairement dire que je suis satisfaite de voir votre puissance si haute et prestigieuse sans nous. Vous êtes une preuve vivante qu'en ayant l'envie de progresser et d'évoluer, tout est possible. Vous avez, en échange de cette indépendance, toujours lié une fervente amitié avec votre ancien pays, et aujourd'hui, nous sommes amis et je l'espère pour longtemps. Que Dieu Bénisse les Etats Unis d' Amérique. Dit-elle sous les applaudissements.

\- Madame, Votre Majesté, il n'y a pas si longtemps que j'étais déjà ici a cette table et nous discutions d'ores et déjà de notre histoire. Ce soir, je n'y reviendrais pas je crois qu'on se souvient encore tous de mon discours de trois quarts d'heures, nos plats en étaient froid et oui, vous ne l'avez pas aimé – votre plat froid je parle, non parce que je sais que mon discours était un réconfort pour vous, tout autant que les vôtres l'ont toujours été pour ma personne et mon pays. Ce soir, j'aimerais vous remerciez à mon tour, de faire de cette alliance, une réalité. Nous sommes et nous serons toujours lié quoi qu'il en soit et je suis très reconnaissant aujourd'hui d'avoir insisté à cette rencontre en présence de quelqu'un qui m'est chère. Et ce soir, je pense à ce siège à côté de vous qui est vide. Je pense à votre défunt mari, lui qui était si bon et si gracieux. Nous savons tous qu'il comptait beaucoup dans notre cœur, à tous et… Ce soir je voudrais qu'on lui rende hommage, parce qu'à quelques semaines de ça, j'aurais plus retrouvé un ami. Car oui, Madame, votre époux était comme un ami à mes yeux, et comme un père pour vos sujets. Et si, votre grâce, me le permet, j'aimerais dédier ce repas ainsi que notre échange de cette visite à lui. Que Dieu protège la Reine, et que Dieu préserve le Duc d'Edimbourg. Dit-il en levant son verre.

La salle répète ses quelques mots et la Reine lui sourit en posant sa main sur sa cuisse en signe de gratitude. Il est vrai que son époux lui manque horriblement et, il était très présent pour elle. c'est dur pour tous, ce n'est pas un secret et, il a peut-être bien fait de lui rendre hommage ce soir, c'est peut-être aussi grâce à ce petit geste que les discussions et les échanges vont pouvoir aller bon train. Le traditionnel repas se termine par une danse classique et Blaine, en bon invité va vers la reine en lui faisant sa plus belle révérence devant tous qui, les observent.

\- Votre Majesté… M'accorderiez vous le droit de vous faire une chanson sur ce magnifique piano ?

\- Une chanson pour moi ? Dit-elle étonner.

\- Ô Ma Reine… Dîtes oui, je vous promets que personne ne saura de notre amour secret naissant ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Faite, faite ! Dit-elle en agitant ses mains et s'installent sur son trône.

Le piano est contre les fenêtres de la salle du trône et elle s'installe donc a son trône royal et l'observe s'installer. Blaine cherche rapidement dans sa tête quelle chanson interprété et puis, il finit par trouver.

 **When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be**

Il sait qu'elle admire le groupe The Beatles, alors autant lui faire une musique des beatles qui n'est pas trop violente mais très douce. Let It Be est la meilleure, il a déjà joué d'autres musiques de ce groupe à la Maison Blanche et, il préfère changer que de toujours faire les mêmes chansons, sinon rien n'est drôle. Kurt sourit en voyant Blaine jouer et s'écarte, se rapprochant du trône de la Reine au cas où la dernière souhaite discuter avec lui.

 **And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted there is  
Still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be **

Le piano change littéralement de volume et la voix de Blaine aussi, plus personne ne dit quoi que ce soit, ils préfèrent danser tout en observant le Président des Etats Unis d ' Amérique jouer pour la Reine qui l'écoute avec grande attention, il est rare que les sujets voient un home aussi puissant donner de sa personne pour le bon plaisir de la Reine, à part Sir Elton John mais il n'est pas politicien.

 **Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Yeah there will be an answer, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be**

 **Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be**

Sa voix s'emporte et mon Dieu que c'est magnifique et frissonnant. La Reine sourit c'est que tout va bien et que ça va, il ne saccade pas les Beatles, enfin Kurt croit, il est extrêmement stresser de savoir ce que peut se dire la Reine dans sa tête qui tend sa main vers Kurt. Il tend son bras et elle la pose sur son bras et se lève pour s'approcher du piano avec lui tout doucement toute souriante. Ok Kurt est en panique à l'intérieur de lui-même, la Reine le touche, elle le touche ok bon pour le fan incontesté de cette famille royale et de ses vêtements les plus excentrique et chic qui soit…

 **And when the night is cloudy  
There is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow, let it be  
I wake up to the sound of music  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be**

Blaine lève les yeux vers l'avant du piano et découvre Sa Majesté la Reine accompagné de son compagnon, Kurt lui souriant tandis que d'autres dansent autour d'eux. C'est la première fois que Blaine se donne en spectacle de cette façon, devant une autre puissance du monde. Le Premier Ministre de plus est dans la salle, dansant avec sa femme mais seulement deux personnes le fascine là, tout de suite maintenant, Kurt et la Reine qui lui sourit. Même si les micros et les haut parleurs pulvérise la salle lui ne se concentre que sur eux.

 **Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah let it be  
There will be an answer, let it be**

Sa voix s'adoucit et se laisse vibrer tout simplement comme une magie qui scintille dans cette majestueuse salle dorée et mettant complètement en avant le pouvoir du monarque de ce pays, tout y est fascinant c'est incroyable. Et c'est sur cette chanson que se termine la chanson, mais aussi le bal en l'honneur de l'alliance Américaine et Britannique. Ils saluent la reine et quittent tranquillement le palais de Buckingham pour l'Ambassade où une chambre leur est réservée.

\- Je crois que je n'oublierais jamais cette soirée… Avoue Kurt.

\- Elle est extrêmement impressionnante n'est-ce pas ?

\- Complètement mais elle a tellement un grand cœur, je me suis mal senti quand tu as parlais de son époux, elle a du avoir mal au cœur, de souvenir… Soupire Kurt.

\- Elle l'aime et l'aimera toujours, c'est ça qui est magnifique… Dit-il en souriant et embrassant Kurt.

\- Donc demain c'est quoi le programme ?

\- Visite du Parlement, j'y tiendrais un discours et après nous partons sans plus tarder pour Versailles, nous allons visiter le château, le parc et le domaine de Trianon. Dit-il simplement.

\- En combien de temps ?

\- Une après-midi par contre… On aura une voiture de golf pour le parc, nous irons ainsi plus vite dans la visite. Dit-il simplement.

\- Wow… Une après-midi… Soupire Kurt.

\- J'avais eu une journée en tout ouais et ça avait fait court, mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ira ! En une heure trente on visite largement le château vu qu'il sera exclusivement pour nous ! Et que nous n'aurons aucun guide, juste toi et moi !

\- Je t'aime… Dit-il tout simplement en fermant les yeux.

\- Hey ne t'endort pas on arrive ! Dit-il en souriant.

Ils descendent de la Rolls Royce et s'engouffrent dans l'Ambassade pour y passer la nuit. Ils n'y traînent pas du tout d'ailleurs, au lit et c'est tout. Quant au lendemain, c'est petit déjeuner d'Etat avec l'Ambassadeur qui discute des ressortissants américains sur le territoire Britannique. Juste après, très tôt donc, vers neuf heures, Blaine part au Parlement et y tient un discours d'une heure, après quoi, le trajet à l'aéroport est aussitôt fait avec cette fois-ci la Reine qui leur dit au revoir. Air Force One lui décolle aussitôt après en trombe pour Villacoublay, à Versailles où il s'y pose moins d'une demie heure après. Ils arrivent par l'arrière de Versailles, du palais et découvre donc en voiture le Grand Canal et une large majorité du parc, ce qui leur permettra d'avoir plus de temps pour Trianon, lieu de prestige et où se tiendra le débat entre Blaine et le Ministres des Affaires Etrangères de la République de France. Une visite tenue très secrètement cela dit. Ils arrivent par la galerie basse et partent voir la Façade du vieux Versailles et Kurt reste ébahit. Il est complètement halluciner de cette visite qui ne fait que commencer.

\- Mon Dieu… Beugle Kurt en sautant. C'est magnifique putain ! On peut y aller ? Dit-il en s'accrochant à Blaine

\- Allez on commence par le rez-de-chaussée, la galerie des Batailles… Les appartements privés, et on descendra par l'Opéra, tout ça ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Oui ! Oui !

Ils entrent et découvrent les appartements du rez-de-chaussée, simple mais mignon, puis les galeries d'Arts avec l'ancienne Assemblée Nationale de la France qui est petit mais très jolie, c'est jolie ! Kurt fait beaucoup de photo, énormément même que son téléphone risquent de ne pas avoir de places… S'il continu, ainsi. Ils avancent et commencent par les appartements de la Reine. Au décor de Marie Antoinette ils découvrent Petit et Grands Appartements, passant jusqu'à la Galerie des Glaces pour faire de sublimes images d'eux et du lieu. Les appartements du Rois ne sont pas épargnés et Kurt est tout silencieux, comme plongé trois cent ans en arrière comme s'ils voyaient les domestiques et les membres de la famille royale. Blaine n'en dit rien et le laisse découvrir Versailles à sa manière comme lui auparavant.

\- C'est magnifique ! Oh mais ! C'est, Oh mon Dieu c'est magnifique ! Hurle Kurt en allant jusqu'au dernier appartement du Roi avant de s'élancer dans la chapelle.

\- Vient ici ! C'est la Chapelle ! On va au balcon du roi ! Lui dit Blaine en ouvrant les portes.

Kurt s'avance jusqu'à la rambarde et reste silencieux tout au long de la traversée de l'étage de la Chapelle Royale. Le lieu est spirituel et ne fait aucune photographie pour respecter le lieu, cette maison de Dieu au sein même d'une maison royale. Kurt se colle à Blaine et murmure quelques mots.

\- Ils nous restent tout une aile à visiter et je suis déjà limite aux bords de pleurer tellement que c'est magnifique… Dit-il contre Blaine.

\- Prend tout ton temps Kurt, nous ne sommes pas pressé, je m'entretiendrais à Grand Trianon donc on fera d'abord l Domaine de Marie Antoinette avant le Grand Trianon tout à l'heure. Lui dit doucement Blaine.

Il acquiesce et quitte la chapelle pour regagner l'Opéra du Château de Versailles et prend encore des photos. Une fois dans le parc, rebelote, photo encore et encore, l'Orangerie du Roi Louis XIV n'y échappe pas non plus. Le soleil brille tellement aujourd'hui, comme quand Blaine l'a visité avec Santana. Ils marchent désormais tranquillement vers le Caddie de Golf et prirent la direction du Domaine de Trianon. Il est vrai que la visite du Château en lui-même va vite, très vite mais Kurt est tellement excité qu'il veut tout découvrir et ce, vite. Ils arrivent devant Le Petit Trianon et descendent.

\- Tu viens ? Demande Blaine en lui donnant la main.

\- Alors ça oui je viens !

\- Par contre, plus doucement, c'est grand mais les mobiliers et tout y sont plus fragiles, la restauration est récente et… Nous ne devons rien toucher et au vu de la taille de certaine pièce, je préfère te prévenir !

\- D'accord. Sourit Kurt en se collant à lui et avance.

Ils découvrent le rez-de-chaussée du Petit Trianon, la deuxième maison de la Reine Marie Antoinette qui y a fait presque sa première maison, refuge de l'étiquette de Versailles et des critiques contre elle. Ils montent au premier étage et découvre les vraies appartements, loin de la simplicité de la bibliothèque et de quelques salles dont la chapelle en bas. Là c'est un véritable salon monarchique au couleur bleuâtre sobre. Tout est sobre mais très monarchique Franco – Autrichienne. Comme un élan de nostalgie de sa part d'être loin de son Autriche d'enfance, dont elle en gardera toute sa vie de magnifique souvenir. Le deuxième étage lui, et dernier est très intime, c'est là où se trouve son cabinet, celui du Roi et les chambres. Il ne faut pas y être grand, le plafond étant très bas. La pièce qui fascine le plus Kurt reste la petite chambre de la Reine.

\- Elle a vraiment dormit la ? Je veux dire… Le lit ! Au Château et la… Ça ? C'est super simple à côté !

\- Je suis d'accord, j'ai eu aussi cette altercation dans ma tête. Lui avoue Blaine en s'avançant vers le lit.

\- Je peux toucher ?

\- Etant donnée qui tu es, oui mais… Tes mains ne sont pas sales ?

\- Non !

\- Alors touche un peu et arrête. Dit-il simplement.

\- Wow… Dit-il en touchant le tissus. J'ai l'impression qu'elle y est.

\- Je sais. Dit-il en souriant.

Ils quittent Le Petit Trianon et découvre désormais, le Hameau de La Reine en passant devant le Temple de l'Amour. Les lieux sont tellement beaux, et la journée défile tellement vite, trop vite même. Ils n'ont même pas pris le temps de manger, en même temps, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a guère faim. Ils prirent tout leur temps et s'installe dans l'herbe et se couche librement. Kurt pose sa tête contre l'abdomen de Blaine.

\- C'est la plus belle journée de ma vie je crois. Soupire Kurt.

\- J'en conclu que tu adores ce petit cadeau.

\- Je le dévore… On va tellement vite mais j'ai le temps de tout profiter. C'est magique et j'aime vraiment beaucoup. Je crois que… Je ne pouvais pas plus aimer cette journée que maintenant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je connais Versailles par internet, mais en vrai… On ressent les hôtes, on ressent les tragédies et cette lourdeur du protocole de Louis XIV, c'est horriblement fascinant. Et Voir Trianon, ressentir Trianon, te fais comprendre pourquoi Marie Antoinette adorait Trianon et y était plus qu'au Château. Soupire Kurt.

\- Allez vient… On a encore beaucoup à faire.

\- Attend, deux minutes s'il te plait. Soupire Kurt. Laisse moi profiter de ce calme avant d'aller à Trianon et rencontrer le Ministre.

\- D'accord… Dit-il tout doucement.

Blaine pose sa main sur le torse de Kurt et lui frotte doucement en attendant que ce dernier finisse par se relever. Ce qui arrive plus tard. Ils marchent alors en suivant vers le domaine du Grand Trianon, visitant dans un premier temps les jardins avant d'entrer dans le Trianon et visite les appartements puis, la grande galerie dans laquelle les attend le Ministre français des Affaires Etrangères. Ils le saluent et Kurt part en face visiter les autres salles avec eux et s'installent dans un salon un peu petit mais sans couloir secret. La discussion est dans un salon où les volets sont fermés, ou la porte est fermés, bref tout est fait pour que cette discussion de la plus haute importance soit tenu secrète. Pas une voiture, pas un garde du corps dehors, tout est sous contrôle à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

\- Bien, comment trouvez nous notre joyau ? Demande le Ministre.

\- A la hauteur de l'ancienne France, majestueuse, et monarchique. Dit-il en souriant, toujours provocateur avec la France.

\- Bon… Je présume que la Maison Blanche et le 10 Downing Street vous ont transmit les informations que j'ai eu hier au sujet des actions du Président Karofsky.

\- Oui en effet et j'en ai parlé en conseil de défense ce matin avec le Président et nous avons la ferme intention de nous allier avec vous et les Britannique dans l' afin de régulariser ce problème fort contraignant à l'Europe et au développement de nos intérêts au Moyen Orient.

\- Et… L'Allemagne ? Demande Kurt.

\- Ils sont avec nous et suivront, ils étaient partant avant nous et nous ne pouvons que nous en réjouir vous savez. Dit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Nous devons connaître vos forces prêtes au combat aérien là-bas. Nous devons freiner l'armement des rebelles fait par Karofsky et conduire à sa destitution avec ses preuves.

\- N'oublions pas qu'il a l'arme nucléaire. Prévient le Ministre.

\- Nous l'avons tous. Ce n'est pas notre problème, nous, américain si vos Présidents sont dans la transparence et diminuent chaque années la tête nucléaire. Vous avez à peine cent tête nucléaire alors que vous dîtes en savoir environ trois cent. Dit-il en souriant. Votre Président d'avant lors de sa déclaration à un peu trop parlé et les communiqués de presse ne concorder pas nous avons donc enquêté. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Raison de plus d'être prudent. Rétorque t-il.

\- Nous devons plus que jamais destitué Karofsky, il est tout aussi assoiffé que ses prédécesseurs, il joue dans la continuité des autres dans l'unique but de se rallier avec l'extrémisme et faire avec eux une armée surpuissante afin de détruire tout régime politique puissant et dominant de ce monde. Il veut refaire la même chose que Staline ou Hitler avait faite, nous en avons les preuves. Alors désormais il n'est plus question de patience ou de prudence. Nous devons agir. Dit-il fermement.

\- Le Président soutiendra toutes les démarches de l' ainsi que les vôtres, mais nous ne voulons pas d'une troisième guerre mondiale !

\- Alors nous devons forcer à la destitution Karofsky après l'avoir forcé à revoir la Constitution de son pays. Nous allons devoir faire une menace aérienne sur ses forces armées la bas qui protègent l'extrémisme et procure un obscurantisme absolu dans le monde que nous connaissons. Nous ne devons pas céder à cet obscurantisme dont il fait preuve.

\- Que conseillez-vous de faire ? Monsieur le Président. Demande le Ministre.

\- Je vous demande d'ordonner au Président, le déploiement de ses forces militaires au large des côtes. Et que lorsque l' ordonnera l'assaut. Que vos forces bombardent en même temps que les autres pays à différent point que le sommet aura décidé d'attribué, à tous. Et afin de le déstabiliser encore plus. Je vais partir à Washington, où nous ferons le plein d' Air Force One et nous irons lui dire bonjour en passant par la Chine afin d'éviter tout problème sur le chemin Europe de l'Est. Dit-il simplement.

\- Vous ne manquez pas de culot… Avoue le Ministre. Donc je vois… J'irais après cet entretien, voir le Président de la République et, nous contacterons l'Allemagne. Je demanderais également au Président à ce qu'il se mette en contacte avec l' afin de permettre à ce que cela aboutisse rapidement.

\- Vous devez être opérationnelle au plus vite parce que dans moins de dix heures je serais à Washington, et après c'est directement le Palais Fédéraliste où je me rends. Dit-il simplement.

\- Très bien, j'espère vivement que notre échange et notre… Engagement ne nous obligeras pas à donner de virulente sanction nucléaire à ce pays… Nous espérons n'avoir jamais à utiliser notre armement nucléaire vous savez.

\- Faîte moi confiance, nous allons libérer le monde ce et obscurantisme et nous contrôlerons les flux pétroliers. Dit-il en souriant.

Ils se serrent la main et quittent le bâtiment de Trianon afin de regagner les chemins où attendent une Citroën C6, celle du Ministre et la Cadillac One du couple présidentiel. Ils se serrent la main et, la Citroën C6 escorté de deux Peugeot 807 prennent la tête du cortège pour quitter le Domaine du Château de Versailles. Eux, montent à bord de la Cadillac One escorté par six Cadillac Escalade bondée de gardes du corps qui partent eux aussi, en suivant le cortège du Ministre mais prirent une destination différente. Quand l'un va en direction de la capitale, l'autre part pour l'aéroport militaire. Durant ce court trajet ni lui, ni Kurt ne discutent. Ils montent sans plus tarder à bord de l'avion Air Force One et Blaine s'enferme dans son bureau avec Kurt et se connecte avec la Maison Blanche.

\- Hey, alors ce voyage ?

\- Je vais faire une simple alte à Saint Andrews, nous partons voir après une longue discussion hier avec le Premier Ministre Britannique et une discussion tout à l'heure avec l' et le Ministre des Affaires Etrangères, le président Karofsky. J'ai donc besoin de quelques conseillers en communication, notamment en langue et militairement, ah et aussi de conseillers en Constitution des autres pays, je veux des spécialistes sur son pays et sa Constitution.

\- Wow euh… Ce n'était pas du tout prévu… Kurt vient avec toi ? Demande Santana.

\- Kurt ? Demande Blaine.

\- Je vais avec lui ; Dit-il en regardant Blaine.

\- Très bien donc je vais mettre en place avec le Pentagone une protection encore plus importante et également je vais me charger à ce que Air Force One soit escorté par des chasseurs durant tout votre vol au ciel de son pays, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit. Je vais tout te donner pour que tu fasses ce que tu as à faire mais je vais vraiment faire de la protection depuis Washington. Dit-elle en soufflant.

\- Merci Santana de m'aider…

\- C'est mon job, Kurt aurait fait la même s'il serait encore Vice Président. Quoi qu'il en soit je sais que si tu arrives à le faire signer sa démission, tu vas d'une part sauver ce pays, faire cesser les menaces, mais quand tu toucheras le sol de la Russie, les forces armées auront déjà fait les dégâts prévus.

\- Je sais…

\- Donc ils risquent de vouloir tenter, d'exterminer Air Force One.

\- Je sais donc tu vas protéger Air Force One. Je sais Santana, cela revient à dire que tu as peur.

\- Je vais devoir contacter le Palais Fédéraliste afin qu'on le prévienne que tu viens le voir et exige un atterrissage en zone contrôlée et qu'on libère totalement la base puisque tu y viens avec une escorte aérienne. Il va devoir se plier. Sinon Air Force One se posera et eux, resteront en l'air indéfiniment…

\- Santana, je sais ce que je fais. La Reine, Tous… Tous le monde est avec nous dans cette démarche je ne peux pas reculer, je ne peux pas non plus ne pas y aller. Nous devons le pousser à sa destitution.

\- Je sais que tu fais ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire m'enfin c'est complètement absurde… Un appel suffirait !

\- Et ça donnerait exactement la même résonnance que le conflit en Europe de l'Est dont l'Allemagne et la France ont fait traîner parce que rien n'était fort et virulent. Fort heureusement ça a bien fini mais ça aurait pu être fait avant. Je dois, pour le peuple réagir. Ce genre de truc ça fait depuis que je suis au pouvoir que ça existe, il est temps maintenant que j'intervienne pour le bien de tous. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Très bien… Dit-elle plus doucement. Je prépare les conseillers, ils seront sur la base de Saint Andrews avant que tu arrives pour le ravitaillement en carburant. L'Armée sur l'Ouest et sur nos portes avions viendront t'escorté en plus pour le franchissement de la frontière. Dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Je sais ce que tu en penses, et je sais aussi que tu as conscience que c'est la dernière chance.

\- Je me dis surtout que si tu te plantes, ton électorat et le Congrès ne te voudra plus dans un an et demi, deux ans. Dit-elle simplement.

La conversation s'arrête là. Santana est complètement énervé de l'intérieur et Blaine lui buté, déterminée. Kurt ne sait pas où se mettre réellement mais il est présent. Et c'est ce dont Blaine à le plus besoin alors que sa propre amie ne le soutien pas vraiment à cent pourcent. Kurt lui fait un maigre sourire et soupire.

\- Au moins moi je suis là et… Je sais que tu vas y arrivais, quelque l'en les risques tu vas y arriver. Dit-il simplement.

\- Merci Kurt, tu n'as pas idée à savoir ce que cela me fait de le savoir… Soupire Blaine. Je sais que je joue gros là, mais qui n'aurait pas fait la même ? Si je laisse faire, nos installations pétrolières seront réduites à néant et on va droit dans l'obscurantisme et la terreur !

\- C'est pour ça que je suis du voyage et que je vais rester près de toi à chaque instant. Je sais qu'il est homophobe en plus alors je ne vais pas me gêner. Je vais être avec toi et nous allons ensemble, par la force, le contraindre à la démission. Tes experts, tes conseillers et tous les pays de l'Europe soutenant cette action militaire, est avec nous. Insiste Kurt.

\- Arrête… Je vais avoir envie de te faire l'amour ! Dit-il en souriant.

Ils se laissent emporter par l'avion et sa vitesse au dessus de la pointe de la France en direction de la base militaire de Washington, comme convenu pour y faire le plein, embarquer les experts et les conseillers de la Maison Blanche en direction du pays dictature de l'Est. Tout est de toute manière froid et hostile là bas, tout y est fait pour donner la peur aux gens.

Air Force One arrive sur le sol Américain et fait son plein, une fois que tout est opérationnel, ils partent à nouveau en direction de la destination tant convoité alors que les premiers assauts vont être lancé dans quelques heures, lorsque Blaine sera au milieu du Pacifique, prêt à traverser le Japon. Tout n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant de voir la personnalité la plus redoutable d'Europe. Karofsky, cet homme malfrat, incompris de tous, aigri et totalement kamikaze au bord de l'hilare folie des hôpitaux psychiatrique. Durant ce trajet, les discussions entre Kurt et Blaine sont moindres. Les experts sont enfermés avec Blaine dans la salle de réunion afin de faire un point sur la Constitution et ce que Blaine pourra mettre en avant pour aboutir à la démission de Karofsky.

Kurt lui s'occupe comme il le peut en allant sur internet avec son téléphone portable et s'isolant dans la suite présidentielle en attendant de voir un moment où un autre, Blaine revenir vers lui, venir dormir également, parce qu'en moins de vingt quatre heures ils vont franchir les fuseaux horaires de pratiquement tout le globe. Ils vont être extrêmement fatigués, et c'est pour ça que Kurt commence à s'allonger pour piquer un somme un petit peu. Parce que de toute manière ils ne vont pas rester longtemps là bas, mais suffisamment de temps pour être totalement écroulé de fatigue.

Blaine le rejoint un moment après et s'allonge sur le lit a ses côtés et le regarde dormir, sans faire pour autant de bruit en sachant que Kurt à littéralement besoin de repos. Il lui sourit et caresse ses joues, ses cheveux avant de céder et se blottir contre lui et fermer à son tour, les yeux. Le voyage est long, plus de dix heures d'avion malgré tout, soit seize heures de trajet dans la figure avec seulement une alte de trente minute à Washington, sans quitter l'aéroport militaire. Seize heures d'avion totale, pour arranger l'occident entier…

* * *

Chanson du chapitre :

Let It Be - The Beatles


	18. Chapter 18

Maintenant que Fanfiction est sans bug, je peux enfin mettre en ligne ce chapitre, ENFIN !

Dans six semaines c'est fini, mais bon on y est pas encore, ce qui est sûr c'est que ce voyage dit de Visite d'État va faire parler de lui croyez-moi. Je me suis beaucoup inspiré de l'épisode d'House Of Cards où Frank Underwood part en Russie pour voir le Président Petrov. De toute manière cette fiction à quelques similitudes avec la série, et mes envies personnelles mais reste toutefois à part entière, hors contexte et pas du tout comparable.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous promets de bons moments dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain, alors à vos review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le trajet est extrêmement long pour regagner le palais fédéral. L'aéroport et le palais sont assez loin de plus et au vue des tensions nouvelles, la crainte d'une prise d'assaut n'est pas à écarté. Air Force One approche du tarmac et se pose dans les chasseurs eux, firent demi tour et se poste en sens contraire à Air Force One dans l'aéroport. La Cadillac One est aussitôt préparer et toutes les voitures de protection avec et le met en place le convoi, devant la porte de l'avion. Blaine descend au côté de Kurt et grimpe aussitôt après dans la Cadillac One qui part tranquillement de l'aéroport.

Les premières frappes ont étaient d'un grand succès et les dégâts en sont très important, cela en a valu un virulent communiqué du Palais Fédéral. Pour autant, malgré la tension, le Président Karofsky n'en a pas rechigné pour cette visite. Kurt serre la main de Blaine durant tout le trajet alors que ce dernier est au téléphone et discute en même temps avec les conseillers dans la voiture avec eux.

\- Parfait, c'est tout ce que je voulais avant mon arrivé au Palais. Dit-il en raccrochant le téléphone. C'était la Vice Présidente, m'informant que la deuxième vague vient d'être terminé et ils ont encore fait pas mal de dégâts. Nous allons pouvoir sécuriser la zone avec des drones militaires avant d'y renvoyer nos troupes.

\- A combien s'élève le nombre de victime ? Demande Kurt en le regardant.

\- Aucun survivant. Dit-il simplement sans le regarder.

\- Nous arriverons d'ici dix minutes au palais, il vous recevra en personne au perron. Prévient un conseiller.

\- Se doute t-il de ma réelle présence ici ? Demande Blaine.

\- Il ne sait pas encore qu'il y a des commissaires du tribunal international dans le voyage, selon mes informations.

\- Je veux être certain de cela.

\- C'est une source de son cabinet. Dit-elle simplement.

\- J'aime mieux cela. Dit-il en souriant.

\- J'ai… J'ai une question… S'il démissionne de son poste, qui prendra la relève ? Demande Kurt en les regardant.

\- La communauté internationale veillera à ce que la Constitution du pays mette en place des élections. C'est les Sages qui gèreront l'intérim en attendant et… Ces élections seront surveillées, hautement surveillées par le tribunal des affaires internationales afin de veiller à ce que ce ne soit ni un militaire fanatique, ni un dictateur qui y vienne au pouvoir. Le Conseil National de Transition entrera en action à ce moment là et nous en profiterons pour y mettre des espions afin d'être certain de savoir l'exactitude même de leur armement et les faire plier encore plus. Lui dit Blaine en, cette fois ci l'observant.

\- Ce n'est pas très… Légal ça ? Dit-il en grimaçant un peu.

\- C'est ça ou tout ce qu'on fera n'aura servi à rien et de toute manière, c'est la seule chose qu'il restait à faire à ce sujet. Fin de la discussion. Proclame Blaine en regardant le paysage.

Le trajet fut silencieux, seulement les conseillers parlant entre eux sur ce qu'ils auront à faire, Kurt et Blaine eux, s'ignorent totalement. Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée dans la cour du Palais Fédéral que Blaine fixe Kurt et lui dit quelques mots, enfin…

\- Tu restes près de moi, où des gardes du corps. Dois-je te rappelé la tension qui est dominante ?

\- Non… Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Ils descendent et serre la main du Président Karofsky qui fit un grand et faux sourire, puis ils s'engouffrent dans le palais jusqu'au bureau et les portes se ferme laissant les deux hommes seuls. Kurt lui se demande ce qu'il doit faire, alors il attend avec les gardes du corps là, en pleine antichambre. Les conseillers lui passe devant et arrivent, entrent et lui, non. Il s'installe sur une chaise et attend en fixant le paysage du parc quand soudain…

\- Ne vous mettez pas aux fenêtres. Dit un garde lui demandant de prendre une autre chaise.

Ok donc c'est autant sous tension que ça, d'accord et bien s'il aurait su, peut-être il serait resté à Washington parce que là c'est limite flippant. Dans le bureau juste en face, rien n'en sort, Kurt fait le plus grand silence avec les gardes mais ils n'entendent rien. Evidemment ce bureau est un bunker à lui-même ce gars à tellement peur. Cette grande forteresse en pleine ville a donc ses mystères tout autant que peu en avoir une simple Maison Blanche, intrigant pour la conscience de Kurt, simplement logique, diplomatiquement et historiquement.

Dans le bureau, les discussions se font peu entendre, Karofsky apprend par téléphone ce que l'assaut numéro deux à fait comme dégâts sur ses intentions et son visage se décompose. Blaine se retient de rire parce qu'il sait parfaitement que c'est son commando qui lui informe de cette seconde attaque dont ils n'étaient pas préparer. Il faut dire que tout l' s'y est mit. Lorsque Karofsky raccroche le téléphone de couleur rouge, il sourit et croise ses mains pour les unir sur son bureau et sourit faussement en voyant tous les conseillers d'un coté, ceux de Blaine et de l'autre les siens.

Il finit par quitter son bureau et invite Blaine sur un canapé juste derrière, proche des doubles portes en bois. Il va donc s'y installer et lui sourit en coin attendant que ce soit lui qui ouvre la discussion, parce qu'il sait très bien que le moindre mot pourra être fatale. Son téléphone re-sonne, il s'absente à nouveau et y reste un bon quart d'heure et retourne sur le canapé en proposant un cigare à Blaine qui, refuse gentiment préférant ne rien prendre.

\- Je viens d'apprendre que les forces de l' ont frappé sur mes installations une deuxième fois. Dit-il en le regardant.

\- Personne n'a de réelles installations dans cette zone, il s'agit simplement d'un pillage. Répond calmement Blaine.

\- J'ai également appris par cet appel… Que… Le peuple se lève contre moi à la suite des frappes de l' et des communiqués de presses de la France, de l'Allemagne, du Royaume Uni… De l'Italie…

\- De l'Europe. Coupe court Blaine en lui souriant.

\- Vous avez commanditez avec eux ces attaques afin de m'empêcher de faire ce que je faisais pour le bien de ma Nation Fédéraliste.

\- Pour le bien de la Communauté Internationale, vous violez les droits que nous devons tous respectés. Répond Blaine.

\- Vous savez combien de tête nucléaire comporte mon pays ?

\- Nous pourrions jouer à ce jeu un long moment, Président Karofsky. Mes prédécesseurs ont assez joué ce jeu avec vos anciens Tsar et Président.

\- Il est évidemment déplorable de savoir que l'on intente à la vie de matière première pour mon peuple. Cette action n'avait que pour but d'alimenter le pays et ses zones isolés.

\- A d'autres. Dit-il en souriant. Vous savez ce que je pense ? Vous avez conquit d'abord une moitié de pays pour obtenir une meilleure approche vers les pays Européen et contrôler ainsi tout un lac à vous tout seul pour faire un flux migratoire et surtout, protéger l'intégrité de votre Dictature en place depuis plusieurs années. Après ça, vous avez voulu marquer le coup en faisant comme souvent chez vous, c'est à dire un rôle inverse. Changement des rôles et vous, vous avez ordonnez l'annexe des zones où le pétrole jaillit un maximum. Dans le simple but de produire plus de carburant et de nouveaux composants militaires dévastateurs.

Le Président Karofsky rigole et se lève en allant vers une fenêtre et rigole simplement en hochant la tête.

\- En équipant militairement l'extrémisme, le terrorisme vous ne faîtes qu'une chose, détruire le monde que nous connaissons. Ces gens ont besoin de carburant tout autant que nous, en annexant les puits un a un, ils deviennent encore plus riche même qu'une probable nation fédéraliste. Mais on ne sait pas où ils sont, on ne peut rien faire. Alors qu'en faite cette réserve d'argent est dans un coffre dans un bunker de cette forteresse à plus d'un kilomètre dans le sol parce que votre régime politique craint tant à sa chute qu'ils ont étaient faire le bunker le plus enfouit sous terre pour être sur de n'être jamais décreusé et jamais remarquer en cas de chute de ce régime politique. Lui dit Blaine en souriant méchamment.

\- Votre imagination est débordante, Monsieur le Président, Anderson. Dit-il en se retournant.

\- Je ne mets qu'en avant ce que, malheureusement vous tentez si bien de cacher à vos citoyens. Si aujourd'hui ils sont dans la rue, en marche au Palais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il y a une raison ? Nous n'avons pas fait seulement qu'attaquer vos instances, nous nous efforçons de faire changer votre Nation. Réellement vous êtes impopulaire ce n'est que vos chars devant vos instances républicaine, du moins soi disant républicaine qui vous fait tenir. Mais aujourd'hui ce temps est révolu.

\- Vous croyez ? Dit-il en riant. Vous êtes sur mon territoire, dans mon pays…

\- Dans celui de vos citoyens, grâce à qui vous y êtes et c'est pour eux que je suis ici et avec quelques faux conseillers. Ce sont en faite des Commissaires Internationale qui viennent d'enregistrer pour le Tribunal Internationale, rien que ça… Cette conversation, nous avons donc vos aveux en intégralité. Et ils ont déjà l'enregistrement. Si vous faites le moindre faux pas me concernant moi et ces dames… Ce n'est pas en étant diplomate qu'on reviendra. Dit-il en souriant.

\- M. Karofsky, Mathilde Huffson. Je suis chargé par la Cour du Tribunal Internationale de veiller à ce que votre mandat prenne fin aujourd'hui.

\- M. Karofsky, M. Edmond. Expert en Constitution des pays, dont le vôtre.

\- M. Karofsky, Edwidge Allen, Responsable de l' et accrédité au Pentagone en charge de votre conduite au tribunal internationale.

\- M. Karofsky, je suis Margareth Sullivan, je vais m'occuper de la transition. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Je crois que maintenant nous allons pouvoir commencer à travailler. Sourit Blaine.

Le Président Karofsky hurle dans son bureau et les gardes du corps eux restent impartial tandis que Kurt s'impatiente. Une servante vient lui proposer de l'eau ce à quoi il refuse après avoir vu le regard des forces de protection présidentiel. Dans le bureau l'ambiance est totalement catastrophique, le Président hurle, fustige et les menaces dans tous les sens, mais il en faut bien plus à Blaine pour le déconcentrer.

\- Après deux ans d'enquête, nous avons enfin les preuves que l'attaque contre le Vice Président de l'époque de mon pays à Séoul ainsi que la prise du palais Séoulien n'était pas terroriste mais de votre part. il s'agit bien d'un financement et d'une opération de votre part. tout autant peut-être que celle du Pentagone ? Comme ça, nos systèmes de défenses et d'espionnages étaient totalement obsolètes et vous permettez de mettre en place vos fonctionnements de stratégies, nous coupant de longues heures des satellites alors que le monde entier observer mon pays en cas d'obligation d'agir.

\- Baliverne !

\- Monsieur Karofsky, je vous demande d'ordonner à vos forces militaires de quitter le palais, tout de suite. Je vous demande également d'aller dans la salle des fêtes de ce pays où vous signerait devant toute la communauté votre lettre de démission et ferait le discours que nous vous avons préparé.

\- Vous croyez parce que vous êtes Président des Etats Unis d' Amérique que mon pays va se mettre à genoux à votre puissance ? Vous pensez réellement que je vais me soumettre au second président le plus puissant de ce pays. Vous oubliez ma fortune, mon pouvoir ici… Vous oubliez…

\- Que vous avez armé, robotisé des centaines d'enfants pour assouvir votre soif ? Je suis ici par la volonté de la Cour du Tribunal Internationale, par la volonté des Nations Unies et de toutes les organisations de défenses des citoyens. Votre action de la sorte n'a fait que produire votre chute aussi rapidement que vous êtes arrivé au pouvoir.

\- Je vous ordonne de quitter sur le champ mon pays et mon palais. Vous m'entendez ? Quitter immédiatement mon pays avant que je ne vous fasse sauter la gueule.

\- Allez y. Dit-il en se mettant en face de lui. Faîtes nous sauter la gueule, la provocation est votre maître mot. Vous croyez que nous avons planifié cette visite sans réfléchir ? En seize heures totale d'avion, ne croyez vous pas que tout est prêt pour faire votre démission, une réalité par la force s'il le faut ? Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer, Monsieur Karofsky, Dave. Dit-il en le provocant tout doucement, d'une voix calme.

\- Je ne démissionnerais pas.

\- Votre Constitution est tout autant dans la possibilité d'être prise en main par le Conseil National de Transition si la majorité est prête à voir votre destitution, mise en action.

\- Ma majorité me soutien.

\- Que dîtes-vous de l'Opposition ? Dit-il en souriant. Suffit qu'on liquide deux ou trois de votre camp et vous n'êtes plus majoritaire durant le vote et… Ça passe. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Vous n'arrivez pas à faire quoi que ce soit, je suis Président Fédérateur de ce pays ! Hurle t-il.

\- Pourtant nous contrôlons depuis… Dix minutes votre Assemblée et on a fait en sorte qu'il manque assez de Député Sénateur pour que votre destitution soit voté si vous ne le faîte pas de vous-même. Vous êtes fini Dave. Lui dit Blaine.

Le Président Karofsky le dévisage et reste outré, non ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas avoir subi un tel revirement, il ne peut pas avoir eu un aussi grand coup de pute dans le dos. Et pourtant si. Cela fait déjà deux heures que la négociation est en marche. Deux longues heures que Kurt attend sans avoir le droit de bouger ni même d'entrer en communication avec qui que ce soit, même sous cryptage de données. Dans le bureau, la virulence des mots se fait de plus en plus violente, mais l'étau se resserre peu à peu. Blaine est confiant de lui et de ses personnes autour de lui qui préparent d'ores et déjà les documents et tout ce qui s'en suit.

\- Et si ça se passe mal ? Demande Kurt a un garde du corps.

\- Nous évacuerons. Dit-il simplement.

\- Et si nous n'avons pas le temps ? Enchaîne Kurt.

\- Nous aurons le temps. Dit-il froidement.

Dans le bureau, toujours, la tension monte et les deux portes s'ouvrent. Tout le monde se met à suivre le Président Karofsky dans le plus grand des silences. Ils passent d'antichambre à antichambre, salle de réunion à salle de réunion jusqu'à atteindre une immense salle dorée, la salle des fêtes où se dresse un pupitre d'allocution et un seul siège avec deux drapeaux, ceux du pays. Il s'y installe et on lui met les documents sous les yeux, sur le bureau étalé un à un contre le bois vernit sous verre.

\- Dès lors où les documents seront signés vous serez destitué et conduit à la prison la plus éloigné de l capitale, proche d'une frontière où nous viendrons vous récupérez et vous jugez à Bruxelles. Dit la femme. Nous devons avant, vous faire signez l'intégralité des documents et vous pourrez faire votre allocution à la nation après cela. Si vous faîtes le moindre faux pas dans votre allocution, nous couperons la caméra et nous vos conduirons à l'enfer.

\- C'est donc ça, les vraies Etats Unis d' Amérique, la soif, la haine, l'outrageante diplomatie et le pouvoir suprême dans tous les états de cette sphère planétaire. Crache t-il.

\- Si c'est ce que vous pensez, c'est que c'est sûrement vrai. Dit Blaine en roulant des yeux.

\- Au moins vous avez su bien vous foutre de la gueule de votre peuple en baisant votre Vice Président.

Blaine le plaque au sol et le tient par le col en l'étranglant limite, les yeux sont rouges et les gardes du corps dégage Blaine aussitôt tandis que Kurt eue une montée d'émotion dans ses yeux. Les gardes réinstalle le Président Karofsky et éloigne Blaine qui part dans une autre salle avec Kurt, à l'abri des regards, laissant les Commissaires avec Karofsky.

\- Lâchez moi bordel !

\- M. Le Président, un peu de retenu il veut vous provoquez !

\- Je suis d'accord avec tes gardes… Calme… C'est un coup à faire foirer le plan et crois moi c'est tout sauf ce dont nous avons besoin à l'heure qu'il est, nous devons le destituer et vite rentrer à Washington. Lui dit Kurt.

\- Je sais putain mais d'où il t'attaque comme ça !

\- Tu auras le temps de lui cracher au visage quand il ne sera plus sous protection de sa Constitution.

\- Air Force One a un problème. Il nous signale que des bombardiers arrivent vers le palais…

\- Attendez, vous croyez qu'il veut nous faire sautez la gueule ? Demande Kurt.

\- On doit partir sur le champ.

\- Et les Commissaires, et lui ? Demande Blaine. Nous sommes ici par la volonté de l' et de tout un tas de pays ! On doit l'escorté ! S'exclame Blaine.

Ils partent à la salle des fêtes et le voit en train d'hésiter à signer. Ils prirent les papiers et eux gardes du corps le prennent par la forces des bras. Les Commissaires sont elles, un peu sur le cul, Kurt s'exclame tout simplement par un…

\- Il veut nous faire sauter la gueule, des bombardiers sont en route vers ici ! Dit-il simplement.

Ils s'empressent à quitter le palais et les gardes du palais tentent de les empêcher. Le temps défile et ils n'ont plus trop le temps.

\- Rho et puis merde ! Marmonne Blaine en prenant une arme et tire dans les deux gardes.

\- Monsieur le Président ! S'exclame un garde tenant Karofsky et Kurt.

\- Bah quoi ? On m'a apprit à tirer ! Allez on file ! Soupire Blaine.

\- T'es bandant avec un flingue ! Rigole Kurt.

\- On rigolera après quand on sera dehors ! Dit-il en arrivant dans le halle et fixe la Cadillac One.

Des fenêtres se brise derrière eux, putain ils son déjà là. Ils s'attendaient à tout, sauf ça. Ils se mettent sous le grand escalier et lui pose la lettre de démission au sol avec le flingue sur la tempe. Blaine se mord la lèvre de tirer et le regarde signé sa lettre de démission et fixe enfin les commissaires.

\- Nous devons apporter l'exemplaire à l'assemblée et après… A Bruxelles !

\- Et nous, nous devons partir… Une voiture va vous conduire à l'Ambassade et… Vous protégera et s'occupera de la suite. Prévient Blaine sous les fenêtres qui se brise.

\- Monsieur le Président nous devons y aller ! S'exclame un agent de protection.

\- Pas avant ça… Dit-il en foutant un coup de pied dans Karofsky. C'est pour avoir insulté mon mec !

Ils partent vers la Cadillac et sont jetés dedans et partent en trombe alors que les véhicules de sécurité l'escorte et escorte les Commissaires. Ils partent en direction de l'Ambassade pour s'assurer que tout est opérationnel et une fois certain, Blaine prit le téléphone pour contacter l'Ambassade et les mots « Le package est dans la boîte aux lettres », il comprit que Karofsky est en cellule dans le bunker et les documents bien précieusement dans un coffre en attendant l'arrivée des forces de l' et que tout se mettent en place, le temps que le Président quittent la capitale.

\- Santana, nous quittons le palais et c'est quoi ce merdier ? Il a vraiment envoyé des bombardiers pour criblée son palais de balle ?

\- On a extrêmement bien fait de prendre la base militaire en l'aveuglant par nos mots, parce que je crois que le trajet du retour va être dangereux !

\- On est proche des frontières depuis la Capitale… Nous n'avons qu'à passer par les pays Asiatiques pour éviter de rester trop longtemps sur le territoire…

\- Faîtes comme ça, je vais en informer le commandement de Air Force One et réclamer son départ du sol en vitesse… Donc il a signé… Dit-elle en soupirant.

\- Ouais enfin bon c'était limite.

\- Je te promets que ça va être la merde maintenant mais au moins on libère un peuple et… On arrange tout le monde. Soupire Santana.

\- Il ne peut plus rien commandé, il ne va pas mettre des armes sur Air Force One.

\- Son commandement militaire le peut… Mais étant donnée que la Destitution vient d'être officiellement dit par Karofsky depuis l'ambassade et qui explique d'une erreur militaire pour les tirs sur le palais…

\- Il parle ? Demande Blaine.

\- Oui à l'instant… Ah et Quinn vient de me dire qu'il va être extradé et que le Conseil National de Transition se met en place dès demain et que les forces armées du pays sont désormais sous contrôle de l'O T A N.

\- Putain… S'exclame Blaine.

\- J'ai beaucoup de personne qui veulent te parler les téléphones n'arrêtent pas de sonner parce qu'ils savent tous que tu en es le commanditaire.

\- Santana. Je ne veux qu'une chose… Escorte nous, je veux qu'on soit protéger par nos forces aériennes au cas où et… Je veux également qu'on soit certain de ne pas avoir de problème, le trajet va être extrêmement long…

\- C'est en cours bébé ! Dit-elle en souriant au téléphone. Encore une fois, enfin non, juste pour la première fois… Félicitation d'avoir été le porte parole des forces pour… Le destituer. Tu as bien fais le coup de pute, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Je n'ai fais que répondre aux attentes des forces humanitaire et militaire du monde. Dit-il en raccrochant.

\- Blaine… Je crois que tu viens de t'offrir une réélection certaine sans encombre. Lui sourit Kurt.

\- Je suis candidat, c'est certain. Sourit Blaine en l'embrassant alors que la voiture avance a une vitesse folle.

Ils arrivent à la base militaire en vitesse et la Cadillac est mise dans l'arrière de l'avion, dans le garage et ils descendent de la voiture qu'à ce moment, traversant tout l'avion pour regagner les parties de gouvernement et d'habitation. L'avion ne tarde pas à prendre son envol, bien au contraire et il met les voiles vers le Sud pour quitter le pays, escorté par ses chasseurs américains qui, bien qu'éloigner d' Air Force One, contrôle en forme de cercle la zone du Boeing. Air Force One est capable de résister aux attaques et de se défendre, mais il est clair qu'avec une escorte de chasseur c'est un peu mieux et puis, vue la destination qui avait été choisi, valait mieux être prudent.

Kurt fut mis à l'écart une nouvelle fois et part dans la suite, s'allongeant sur le lit n'ayant pas d'autres choses à faire, si ce n'est que fixer le hublot en attendant. Parce que Blaine est dans la salle de conférence et fait un rapport totalement détaillée aux Instances. L'avion quitte le pays enfin et prend son envol à destination de Washington désormais, un voyage long mais qui, de toute manière n'a pas vraiment d'importance désormais.

Durant la majeur partie du voyage, Blaine reste en salle de réunion, n'arrivant que dans la chambre après un très long moment, et il s'en excuse même dès son entrée dans la chambre, hélas, Kurt est déjà assoupit et donc, ne l'entend pas. Blaine se couche donc contre son corps et s'endort peu après à son tour, une longue partie du reste du voyage, tentant de se caler au fuseau horaire de Washington, au mieux qu'ils le peuvent. Cette histoire fait extrêmement parler d'elle et de Blaine. Jamais ils n'avaient réussit a un tel revirement, et pourtant il a réussit, diplomatiquement et sans réellement s'emporter. Evidemment que les choses mettront du temps pour revenir à la normale là-bas mais ce n'est désormais plus de son régime, il a répondu parfaitement à son contrat et c'est tout ce qui lui importe.

Plusieurs longues heures de vol plus tard, ils touchent enfin le sol de la base militaire de Washington et montent à bord de Marine One qui les reconduit à la Maison Blanche. Extrêmement épuisé, ils partent aux aurores dans la chambre et se rendorme jusqu'à tard dans la matinée. Ce n'est qu'après que Blaine se réveille en partant, laissant Kurt se reposer et lui alla à la West Wing regagner son bureau où une réunion de débriefing à lieu au sujet de Karofsky.

\- Désormais le Tribunal s'occupera de son cas et le Conseil National de Transition est sur place. Les Etats Unis ayant remplis leur part de contrat n'interviendra plus. Sauf au Moyen Orient pour dissoudre les conneries de Karofsky mais bon… De toute manière nous n'avons pas le choix pour cette partie la puisque nous avons signer avec l' O T A N.

\- Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire c'est qu'il est fait envoyé un bombardier sur le palais pour faire un attentat suicide, et aucun char devant le palais n'a répliqué. Donc ils étaient tous au courant.

\- Je présume simplement qu'il avait informé ses forces au téléphone avant qu'on arrive en leur disant de se tenir prêt. Il a sûrement appuyé sur un bouton de son collier qui, est en fait une arme de destruction militaire, je ne sais pas… Marmonne Blaine en buvant son café.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui nous avons fait une bonne action et nous pouvons être fiers de cette action qui, nous permettra de gagner encore à nouveau dans deux ans, les élections.

\- Les Républicains ont finalement compris que je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne, ils l'ont très vite compris grâce aux organisations homosexuelles de notre pays et, j'en suis plutôt satisfait de voir que ma peur était démesurée. J'espère simplement que ma candidature sera soutenue par le parti… Soupire Blaine.

\- Oh tu es en réunion je… Je repasserais plus tard. S'excuse Kurt.

\- Non, non entre donc nous en avions terminé. Dit-il en regardant ses conseillers qui se lèvent et partent.

Kurt entre et se prend un café et s'installe devant le bureau en bois au côté de Santana et lui sourit simplement. Ils discutent furtivement ensemble de la situation politique du territoire depuis la visite d'Etat et ce voyage éclair. Santana fait donc le bilan des derniers jours pour soumission à Blaine les clés du bureau si on peut le dire de la sorte. Ils discutent de tout, de rien après quoi mais restent ensembles, s'accordant une balade dans le jardin de la Maison Blanche, profitant du petit soleil qui illumine le parc. Ils sont là, à prendre l'air frais après des jours de tensions politiques, où ils peuvent désormais relâcher la pression. Le temps défile si vite qu'ils en ont pas vraiment l'impression.

\- Tu iras à Camp David prochainement ? Demande Santana.

\- Je pense y aller ouais, quitter un peu la Maison Blanche pour souffler et prendre du temps pour Kurt et moi-même tout en gérant l'Etat là-bas. Juste, histoire de fuir la ville et les journalistes. Dit-il simplement.

\- Je peux comprendre oui… Pourrais je me joindre à vous ? Comme au bon vieux temps. Dit-elle simplement sous un élan de nostalgie pure et dure.

\- Avec joie. Lui dit Kurt en prenant sa main.

Ils marchent dans le par cet rebroussent chemin après une heure de balade paisible au calme, simplement guider par le chant des oiseaux. Une fois dans le bureau ovale, le téléphone sonne déjà et Blaine n'arrête pas, appel, signatures, appel, signatures… Kurt finit par quitter le bureau et part dans son bureau et fait ses affaires, notamment son blog et une vidéo « Vine » pour promouvoir son thème de mandat ; les enfants isolés, moqué, violenté, ceux qui étaient comme lui en étant enfant.

Ils bossent chacun de leur côté comme si rien n'était, parce que la vie reprend toujours très vite son cours à la Maison Blanche. Quand une affaire est finie, dix autres arrivent toutes plus compliqués que l'autre. Et il faut l'avouer, plus la fin du mandat approche, plus les sujets sont complexes et lourd financièrement et l'objectif de Blaine c'est de mieux faire encore qu'Obama, question internationale c'est réglé depuis longtemps, côté pays c'est en cours, mais il ne faut surtout pas que le chômage repartent à la hausse et ça, c'est compliqué par moment.

Les jours qui suivent, Kurt fait découvrir son clip vidéo pour son blog qui sert pour son poste, une vidéo promouvant ses actions de First Gentleman auprès des Etats Unis. Un florilège de ses déplacements, des ses actions, et tout un tas d'images de lui jouant avec des enfants. Blaine n'en perd pas une miette et lui sourit du début à la fin.

\- Tu es aimé des enfants… Soupire gentiment Blaine.

\- Un jour, nous aurons le nôtre, peut-être… Lui répond Kurt, timidement.

\- Peut-être quand on sera plus ici alors. Dit-il en reprenant lecture d'un dossier.

\- C'est quoi que tu lis ? Demande Kurt en changeant de sujet, contre son grès…

\- Un amendement concernant la hausse d'impôts ainsi que des charges salariales et patronales…

\- De combien ?

\- Deux pourcent charge salariales. Trois pourcent de patronales, et six pourcent pour les impôts. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- On dirait que ça ne t'enchante pas trop… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Non pas le moindre du monde mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Tu risques de provoquer du chômage en faisant ça tu le sais ça en plus. Soupire Kurt.

\- C'est pour ça que je le lis, je vais peut-être modifier… Je ne sais pas, j'hésite.

\- Moi je dis, impôts ok. Les charges tu mets à un pourcent pour les ouvriers et deux pourcent pour les entreprises. Mieux vaux faire petit à petit Blaine cela évitera de perdre les élections.

\- Mhm, ok… Je vais t'écouter, mais chut ! C'est mon idée, si Santana sait que ça vient de toi elle va me défoncer ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Très bien, c'est ton idée. Lui dit Kurt en souriant. Je vais y aller… Je dois me rendre à Chicago…

\- Quoi ? Mais tu me laisses tout seul ? Marmonne Blaine, déçu.

\- Pas ma faute, je suis le First Gentleman de ce pays, j'ai une fonction à tenir ! Dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

\- Je peux venir ? Demande Blaine en souriant contre ses lèvres.

\- Je ne crois pas que le Président est invité à venir dans une école primaire. Dit-il en souriant.

\- J'irais jouer au basket avec les petits ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Dois je dire à Monsieur le Président qu'il a une réunion avec quelques Sénateurs après la visite d'un camp militaire ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- Enfoiré ! Ronchonne Blaine.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! On se voit ce soir va ! Dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Je t'aime ! Dit-il en hurlant alors que la porte s'ouvre.

Fou et aimant. Ils sont totalement gamin et c'est peut-être ça qui plait aux gens. Des jeunes au pouvoir à la Maison Blanche. Chaque fois que la maison Blanche fait des photos ou des clips pour promouvoir la présidence, c'est avec un humour qu'Obama faisait mais cette fois ci c'est réellement drôle. Ils sont jeunes ça passe mieux aussi. Ils marchent malgré tout dans les pas de sa communication qui était la plus remarquable, tous l'ont toujours dit. Blaine regarde Marine One partir et lui reste coincé ici avant que ce soit son tour de partir. Durant leur trajet mutuel ils correspondent par message comme des enfants en s'écrivant des conneries. Ils ne sont jamais vraiment sérieux par message, redoutant que malgré la protection, leur message soit lu. Chacun part à son aventure et a ses fonctions, laissant ainsi Santana seul à Washington, tombant nez à nez avec Sebastian.

\- Hey qui vois-je ! Madame la Vice Présidente ! Bonjour à vous Madame !

\- Rho ta gueule… Dit-elle en déposant un document sur le bureau de Blaine.

\- Tu veux qu'Anderson Lopez passe dans deux ans ? Demande t-il subitement.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux, pour Blaine ! Dit-elle en se retournant.

\- Alors nous avons intérêt à leur parler et à lancer la course dès maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande t-elle.

\- Parce que les Démocrates ont déjà lancé les hostilités en nommant le favori à la Présidentielle. Et croit moi c'est du lourd !

\- Clinton encore ? Marmonne t-elle.

\- Clinton Obama. Les deux femmes. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Non ! Non tu déconnes et d'où tu tiens ça ? Demande Santana.

\- J'ai des sources. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Putain, c'est encore pire que je le pensais !

\- Elles veulent surfer sur le fait que vous avez tout changé et… Elles veulent faire de même donc ça va être chaud ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Je dois appeler Blaine ! Dit-elle en se jetant sur le téléphone.

\- Il le sait déjà. Dit-il simplement.

\- Quoi ? S'exclame Santana.

\- Il le sait déjà, puisque je lui ai déjà dis et que c'est pour ça qu'il a fixé une interview à Camp David prochainement. Il va faire l'annonce après elles et… Il a déjà prévue une réunion de conseiller pour préparer la campagne.

\- Mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? Proteste Santana.

\- Parce qu'il te l'aurait dis ce soir. Je voulais juste le devancé.

\- Non mais attend… Clinton & Obama ? Toutes les deux… Non… Marmonne Santana toujours abasourdit.

\- Je ne mens pas Santana. Je suis plus que jamais sérieux. Et, de toi à moi ce n'est pas Clinton qui va faire des choses bonnes donc… Prépare toi à aller à l'attaque et à surtout, gérer le pays.

\- Quoi ? S'exclame Santana.

\- C'est Blaine le Président, c'est lui qui fera sa campagne avec Kurt, toi tu vas pratiquement gérer a quatre vingt quinze pourcent la fonction durant la campagne. Comme chaque Vice Président, tu viendras juste lors des grands discours comme au Staples Center. Dit-il simplement.

\- Donc… La campagne commence… A deux ans du vote… Soupire Santana.

\- Un an et demie si on en suit la Constitution exactement… C'est donc temps de le faire et puis… Politiquement, on tombe tous d'accord pour dire que c'est le bon moment. Dit-il en acquiesçant.

\- Je vais donc devoir me chargé à lui trouver un Quartier Générale de Campagne dans chaque Etat… Débloquer un fond pour sa campagne… Faire tout…

\- Il m'a demandé qu'on le fasse ensemble. Dit-il simplement.

\- Tout s'explique et prend désormais un sens. Marmonne Santana.

\- Santana… La campagne va être aussi féroce qu'Obama avec Romney, que Bush et Gore. Je te jure elle va être féroce et très intense.

\- A croire que ça t'excite… Dit-elle en souriant en coin.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Et… Peut-être que toi et moi pourrions nous afficher ensemble… Dit-il en souriant.

\- Je suis lesbienne ! Et j'ai eu une petite amie à Hawaï !

\- Je suis gay, mais on peut faire des efforts pour gagner des points. Dit-il en souriant.

\- On verra ! Pour l'instant j'ai du boulot qui m'attend et crois moi… Je ne change pas de chemise aussi facilement ! Dit-elle en riant.

Sebastian la suit dans son bureau de Vice Présidente et ferme la porte derrière eux en sortant son iPad de son blazer et l'allume devant elle et lui montre des statistiques. Santana les étudies et sourit en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Donc… Pour toi on gagne d'au moins 6% si on s'affiche… Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Cela vaudra le coup d'essayer. On garde le mystère et voilà. Dit-il en souriant.

\- En fait tu n'es pas gay, tu es bi c'est ça ?

\- On l'est tous un peu. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Ok tu me fais du charme ! Dit-elle en riant. C'est absurde ! Dit-elle en riant.

\- Je suis prêt à me ruiner pour que tu sois élue avec Anderson. Dit-il sincèrement. Je ne veux pas qu'elles passent et Dieu sait que j'admire et suis pote avec Michelle, ce n'est pas d'elle dont le pays à besoin, mais de toi et de Blaine, sache le. C'est à vous de continuer pour quatre ans après. Je vous veux vous et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'on puisse vous faire gagner. Vous n'avez pas de grands faux pas et ça crois moi c'est rare en politique.

\- Je sais merci, je sais quand même comment fonctionne un pays. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- On va faire un marché toi et moi ! Dit-il en refermant son iPad.

\- Un marché ?

\- Ouais, on va absolument tout faire pour être gagnant des élections, et si on perd… On fait une sextape.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle en riant.

\- Rho c'est bon, on sait tous que _Bimbo Latina_ sur Y P c'est toi hein avec la bouteille Evian et le chat… Marmonne t-il.

\- Comment oses tu m'insulter là ! Dit-elle en se levant.

\- Tout le Pentagone le sait, c'est pour ça qu'on a fait en sorte que la vidéo soit détruite d'internet entier quand tu es arrivée à la Maison Blanche au poste de Secrétaire d'Etat. Dit-il en riant.

\- Rho putain de merde je comprends pourquoi ils faisaient le chat et buvaient tous de l'Evian maintenant… Dit-elle en se vautrant dans son fauteuil.

Ils restent là à discuter des heures alors que Blaine fait son affaire d'Etat, la visite et s'en suit un discours. Bien loin de la paisible vie du First Gentleman des Etats Unis qui lui visite une école et, assis en lotus sur les tapis, jouent avec les enfants sous les caméras et leur parlant tout doucement, n'hésitant pas à avoir mal pour les faire rire.

\- Monsieur Hummel, ça va ? Demande l'institutrice devant les caméras.

\- Parfaitement bien ! Aaaaah ! Cri t-il doucement en riant.

\- Je crois qu'ils vous aiment ! Dit elle en souriant.

\- Je crois aussi ! Aou pas le nez ! Pas le nez ! Dit-il en parlant du nez et rigolant comme un fou avec les enfants.

Kurt a toujours été proche des enfants comme Blaine d'ailleurs. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à lui ils auraient adoptaient mais Blaine n'est pas de cette avis, la vie politique est trop dangereuse pour offrir a un enfant la chance d'avoir des parents. Trop tourmenté par les aléas de début de mandat, Blaine se refuse à toute instance cérémoniale, mariage ou enfant tant qu'il est à la Maison Blanche. Au fur et à mesure, Kurt avait fini par comprendre même si son envie est toujours, et ce, fortement présente en sa mémoire. Beaucoup eurent des enfants sous ce toit majestueux et rien ne leur est arrivé, peut-être que Blaine exagère, ils verront ça en temps et en heure, se résout Kurt.

Au retour à Washington, ils s'embrassent et découvre Santana chez eux avec les valises devant elle. Ils la regardent un peu perplexe et se regarde entre eux.

\- Euh ?

\- Vous allez à Camp David comme prévu, pour l'annonce de la candidature. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Qui te l'a dis ? Demande Blaine.

\- Sebastian. Dit-elle simplement. Clinton Obama, les deux anciennes First Lady… C'est drôle. Dit-elle en souriant. La campagne va être rude les amis ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Bon et bien allons y alors ! Si nos affaires sont prêtes… Sourit Blaine en prenant les valises.

\- Je vais t'aider attend ! Répond Kurt en prenant le reste.

Ils descendent tous les trois comme il fut un temps et grimpe tous les trois dans l'hélicoptère Marine One qui les conduit doucement en direction de Camp David, lieu de refuge des présidents pour être en paix et en harmonie avec la nature, histoire de se ressourcer. Durant le trajet en hélicoptère, Blaine parle avec Santana sur l'annonce. Elle sera faite oui mais il tient tout particulièrement à souligner une chose…

\- L'entrée en campagne sera effective trois mois après ! Je veux que durant ce laps de temps tu trouves avec Sebastian, les Q G de campagnes, et vous prépariez toutes les affiches, sites internet, tout, je veux que tout soit prêt sous trois mois, c'est ma seule et unique condition.

\- Et après je gèrerais la Maison Blanche a quatre vingt quinze pourcent… Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Les six derniers mois avant les votes. Dit-il simplement.

Ils se sourient tout les trois. C'est vrai que le temps passe a une vitesse folle mine de rien, d'ores et déjà la course à la Présidence est lancé, relancé pour eux. Incroyable à quels point deux ans et demie passe à une folle vitesse… Bientôt trois ans qu'ils sont au plus haut sommet du pouvoir. Bientôt trois ans que tout ça les a rapproché, qu'est-ce-que le temps peut être rapide…

Trois ans bientôt aussi que Burt n'est plus, mon Dieu, que cela est effrayant de voir à quel point les guerres politiques de campagnes vont revenir et que Burt risquent d'être mêler à tout cela. L'hélicoptère Marine One se pose dans le domaine de Camp David et ils s'installent paisiblement dans la grande propriété, loin de tout regards et de toutes politiques de près ou de loin. Simplement avec quelques affaires à venir et c'est tout. Le reste viendra au compte goutte si toute fois l'actualité n'est pas avec eux. Les garçons en compagnie de Santana tiennent tout particulièrement à passer un bon week-end et surtout un moment de tranquillité plus que jamais primordiale.

Toutes cette politique est tellement fatigante et parfois même dévastatrice, mais ils sont toujours là, eux trois encore debout à se soutenir, toujours.


	19. Chapter 19

C'est peu plaisant de voir que cette fiction ne plaît pas, j'en viens à douter de ma compétence d'écriture du coup. Pour le coup, je suis bien content de rester sur ma décision qu'est de ne plus écrire après cette fiction, de toute manière le temps ne me le permettra pas j'aurais trop de choses à gérer. Enfin bref.

Merci à ceux qui sont présents tout de même, soyez rassurer, la fiction aura sa fin de toute manière puisque tout est déjà écrit.

* * *

Camp David, lieu de refuge ou tout bonnement une villégiature de vacance. Loin de Washington et de cette presse politique. Evidemment c'est un grand moment pour lui ce jour, l'annonce qu'il est candidat pour devancer peut-être de quelques heures les Démocrates qui n'ont pour l'heure toujours pas fait l'annonce officielle. Oui parce qu'ils sont bien à Camp David pour quelques jours histoire de souffler et se reposer de ces derniers jours éprouvant, mais également pour l'annonce. Blaine est tout sauf excité de reprendre dans l'année prochaine, les routes de tous les Etats, faire de Air Force One sa deuxième maison ne lui plait guère mais il n'aura guère le choix.

Ils se réunissent tous dans le grand salon avec la cheminée en pierres vieilles de centaines d'années et discutent de la stratégie et du discours qu'il va faire pour annoncer sa candidature. Personne n'est d'accord et c'est très souvent un brouha, jusqu'à ce que Kurt balance son idée…

\- Un tweet ! Et un Vine ! Un Tweet Vine quoi ! Marmonne Kurt.

\- Hein ? Beugle Santana et Sebastian.

\- YYep un Tweet Vine humoristique, comme ça le Vine pourra être diffusé à la Télévision… On touchera tous types de documents de support et puis, on va attirer encore plus les jeunes de cette façon ! Il y aura surement des détournements, cela deviendra viral ! C'est cette méthode qui est la meilleure ! Dit Kurt avec franchise.

\- On peut essayer… Marmonne Santana. Cela changera de communiqué de presse et vidéo… Soupire la jeune femme.

\- Partons sur cette méthode alors… Je vais contacter le parti. Soupire Sebastian.

\- Non. Je vais le faire. Dit Kurt. Vous, vous vous chargez de la vidéo, et Santana tu dois être sur le Vine, surprenait moi ! Dit-il en allant téléphoné dans une autre pièce.

Ils réfléchissent tous les trois à faire le Vine de façon drôle mais à la fois sérieuse. Ils en tournent plusieurs sans les mettre en ligne puis au bout d'une heure de test ils finissent par trouver le bon et le mette en ligne pendant que Kurt lui guette le tweet du compte _Twitter_ postant le Vine de candidature, puis il le voit et le _Re Tweet_ et lance la lecture.

« Et si, nous recommencions ensembles ? »

Santana derrière fait des clin d'œil et des bisous avant se jeter dans le cou de Blaine et dire « Avec moi éo ! » puis le Vine s'arrête quand ils rigolent un petit peu. C'est dans la boîte et de toute manière désormais c'est en ligne donc c'est lancé et c'est fini. Pas d'interview, pas de conférence de presse, rien. C'est donc officiellement lancé et Blaine les regardent tous.

\- Désormais vous avez donc environ trois mois pour me trouver des sièges de Campagnes, créer le site internet et tout ce qui s'en suit pour que nous soyons performant et en action permanente.

\- On va aussi devoir savoir ton programme… Marmonne Sebastian.

\- On s'occupera de ça toi et moi. Lui dit Santana en lui souriant.

\- Merci Santana… Dit-il en souriant maigrement.

\- J'exige très fortement que chaque jours de Campagne nous ayons une personne dans chaque district pour faire notre promotion, donc je veux que nous réunissions l'intégralité des chambres à la Maison Blanche à notre retour pour les briefer. Nous devons avoir un avantage énorme sur ces élections. Nous devons gagner et nous gagnerons.

\- Je pense qu'ils vont jouer sur la carte que le territoire a été mis en danger très souvent et que le risque de perdre la vie à été une rengaine pour toi et Kurt… Marmonne Santana.

\- Ainsi que nos quelques réformes qui demandent un effort des citoyens. C'est pourquoi je veux qu'on mette en place des personnes qui fouilleront les documents, internet, tout sur les mandats de Clinton homme et femme, ainsi qu'Obama homme et femme. Je veux qu'on ai tout entre nos mains pour faire le combat. Je ne veux pas d'un seul morceau qui passe à la trappe. Nous allons avoir une rude bataille. Commente Blaine en se levant de son canapé et regarde à la fenêtre en soupirant.

\- Je pense que, je vais y aller moi j'ai du travaille qui m'attend. Dit-il en souriant. Tu viens à Washington Santana ? Demande Sebastian.

\- Non, je, je reste avec eux. On se revoit bientôt. Dit-elle en souriant.

Il part avec Marine One à la Maison Blanche et les laissent donc entre eux, seul comme au bon vieux temps, si loin déjà. Ils n'ont pas passé un week end ensemble depuis l'annonce officialisant leur relation. Aujourd'hui ils se rattrapent et prirent un café dans le salon et discutent un peu de tout et un peu de rien à la fois.

\- J'espère très sincèrement que tout ce que nous ferons ne sera pas en vain. Que les électeurs voteront pour toi. dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- On ne peut pas dire que je ne suis pas populaire donc ça aide vachement Santana. Mais après voilà si je ne suis pas réélu ce sera le jeu, j'aurais bien les boules mais c'est comme ça tu sais, je ne veux pas non plus en faire un drame c'est le jeu. Mais ça me ferait vraiment chier de ne pas pouvoir refaire quatre années de plus à la Maison Blanche, mais après voilà nous verrons bien tu sais, je ne suis pas non plus à l'article de la mort, je suis très jeune, je pourrais toujours retenter ce combat plus tard, bien plus tard même si un jour cela me le dit. Dit-il en souriant. Le plus important à mes yeux c'est de vous avoir vous et uniquement vous, c'est ça le plus important dans ma vie. J'ai perdu mes parents, mon père adoptif également et… Aujourd'hui ma famille c'est vous deux, je ne veux pas vous perdre ou laisser la politique nous bouffer. Elle nous rapproche mais nous parlons depuis qu'on est au pouvoir, pratiquement que de politique, ça ne me gêne pas mais voilà. Avant tout on est une famille de survivant des actes contre les gens comme nous. Dit-il en souriant faiblement.

Ils se sourient et partent marcher dans les bois pour prendre l'air. Le calme et la fraicheur de la forêt de Camp David les bercent doucement, ce qui n'est pas déplaisant bien au contraire. Ensemble ils font le tour de la propriété et cela leur permet d'être plus calmes et profiteur de l'instant présent. Il est tellement rare qu'il y est un si grand calme dans leur vie qu'ils ne vont pas s'en plaindre ou quoi que ce soit dans le style se ralliant a un mécontentement.

\- Je comprends finalement pourquoi vous aimez tant Camp David, c'est si vaste et si isolés que seul le chant des oiseaux et des feuilles se faisant claquer par le vent résonne dans ce lieu. Tout y est si calme, si doux et si agréable.

\- On s'y ressource. Marmonne Kurt en venant se collé à elle.

\- On y fait l'amour, on peut hurler ici sans avoir de souci de déranger. Lui dit Blaine en riant comme un fou.

\- Ce genre de choses tu vois, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le savoir. Cracha Santana en voyant un garde venir vers eux.

\- M. Le Président, nous avons le Conseil National de Transition au téléphone pour vous, c'est important. Soupire l'homme essoufflé.

\- Bon euh… continuer je reviens… Marmonne Blaine.

\- Non, on rentre avec toi. Dit Santana.

\- Ok on te suit ! Ajoute Kurt.

Ils repartent avec le garde du corps en direction du Camp David et s'engouffre dans le bureau du président à l'intérieur. Santana s'installe dans un fauteuil a côté de Kurt et observe Blaine prendre l'appel.

\- Oui. Dit-il en mettant le haut parleur.

\- Nous vous permettons d'être dérangeant, dans le simple but de vous annoncez que les élections se tiendront dans un trimestre et demi et que Dave Karofsky, Président Déchu est bel et bien à Bruxelles pour son jugement pour Crime contre l'Humanité.

\- Parfait et… Pour ses bras droits ? Demande Blaine en fixant Santana.

\- Nous sommes toujours à leur recherches, l' nous aident dans cette tâche et assurent avec l'Europe la protection des citoyens. Bruxelles m'a également dit que vous n'interviendrez plus dans cette affaire ?

\- C'est exact. Nous sommes remplis la part de notre contrat avec eux et nous avons retiré notre flotte et faisons une pleine confiance à Bruxelles désormais. Quelques frappes seront encore faite sous six mois mais nous n'interviendront plus comme nous l'avons ces derniers jours si vous préférez. Etant donnée que j'entre en campagne je ne tiens pas à perdre des votes pour un tel sujet voyez vous. Même si je sais que les citoyens américains ont salué cet acte et son engagement, je ne tiens pas à en abuser puisque l'opération coûte excessivement chère. Dit-il en souriant.

\- En tout cas, nous voulons au nom de la populace vous remerciez pour leur offrir une chance d'élire une personne qui saura être à la hauteur de leur espérance, désormais que le système fédéraliste de dictature est tombé.

\- Il ne faut juste pas que l'armée annexe quoi. Mais ça après ce n'est pas mon job et j'espère très sincèrement que si cela arrive, l'Europe ne fera pas la même connerie que dans le passé. Dit-il simplement.

\- Merci Monsieur le Président.

\- Bonne soirée. Dit-il en raccrochant.

Il se lève et prend une bière dans le placard frigo du bureau et leur en donne une a chacun et parte dans le salon, cette vaste pièce vivable et panoramique pratiquement. Ils s'installent et discutent de cette situation qui est désormais sous contrôle. Ils ne discutent évidemment pas que de cela c'est bien plus vaste comme discussion mais ils s'occupent, voilà, ils s'occupent entre eux en ayant des discussions variables et très succinct.

\- Tu as bien fait de choisir Sebastian comme Directeur de Campagne, il va te faire gagner une seconde fois. Dit-il simplement.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un peu grâce à lui que j'ai gravi les échelons de la politique aussi rapidement. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Il m'aide beaucoup pour mon cabinet donc je peux totalement croire en lui pour toi. lui répond Kurt.

\- Et au Pentagone, il était l'un des meilleurs éléments, je crois savoir qu'il collabore toujours un peu avec eux quand cela est nécessaire. Dit elle un peu perplexe.

\- Oui il est en étroite collaboration encore avec le Pentagone avec une décharge de ma part. ils m'avaient demandé une faveur, une grâce présidentielle à ce sujet. Je ne pense pas qu'il en allait de mon intérêt à refuser ce genre de demandes qui est tout simplement banale et sans accoutumance.

\- Sinon… Que faisons nous ce soir ? Demande Santana. Evitons la politique pendant qu'on est ici, à Camp David profitons juste de notre petit week end. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Mhm… Que souhaitez vous faire ? Demande Blaine.

\- Pour ma part je vais préparer le dîner de ce soir et après on pourra faire ce dont vous voulez. Leur dit Kurt en allant vers la cuisine sans rien demander.

\- Il y a un petit moment que je ne t'ai pas entendu chanté et doigté un clavier, tu pourras me faire une chanson ? Parce que bon tu l'as fais pour Sa Majesté la Reine Elizabeth II tu pourrais au moins me faire une chanson à moi aussi. Marmonne Santana en riant.

\- Si tu y tiens vraiment, euh oui pourquoi pas il n'y à pas de problème la dessus. Lui dit Blaine en souriant grandement.

Il conduit Santana vers le piano recouvert d'un linge de maison et le fait tomber par terre, ouvrant le capot du piano et s'installe derrière, sur le banc pour découvrir les touches du clavier et réfléchir à ce qu'il va jouer. Il finit par jouer un hymne doux, très mélancolique et attraie Santana et Kurt qui firent grand silence pour le regarder.

 **Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**

La chanson est douce, et très lente. Normalement interprété par une femme, l'entendre avec la voix d'un homme est un peu surprenante mais à force on s'y fait, surtout quand il s'agit de Kurt qui ne perd pas une miette, sortant son iPhone pour le prendre en vidéo à son insu, pour un intérêt de Campagne.

 **One step closer**

 **I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

Sa voix monte doucement pour certaines notes, tandis que Santana lui sourit agréablement du début à la fin de ses paroles. Comme envoûté par la chanson et par cette mélodie de piano si mélancolique, elle en verse une larme. Il faut dire que Blaine ne l'a peut-être pas vraiment fait exprès mais il s'agit de la chanson favorite de Santana.

 **Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this**

Kurt ayant pose son téléphone qui filme la scène, s'occupe de faire la cuisson des plats en silence et l'écoute simplement faire sa musique, pour Santana à la base. Il profite de ce moment pour un peu la remercier même si c'est une chanson d'amour, c'est aussi un signe de sa grande et infinie reconnaissance à l'égard de son amie, toujours la après toutes les épreuves, toujours là pour l'aider, le soutenir et être tout simplement une amie fidèle et présente depuis le premier jour.

 **One step closer**

 **I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

La musique du piano s'intensifie et la voix de Blaine par la même occasion. Toute cette musique le met hors de lui, dans un sentiment second, une autre planète, il se laisse littéralement emporter par la finesse, la beauté, et la merveille musicale de cette chanson. Blaine ne se contrôle plus, emporté par son amour pour la musique, emporté par l'amour que provoque cette chanson, il est juste là à observer ses amis désormais, qui l'écoute comme jamais.

 **And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

 **One step closer  
One step closer**

Kurt finit de faire à manger en souriant tandis que Santana ne retient plus rien, pleurant comme jamais, de Bonheur évidemment mais avec une infinie émotion. Tout y est si doux et si magique, Blaine à ce pouvoir de transporter les gens dans une autre dimension grâce à sa voix et son talent de la musique classique, sa maîtrise de l'instrument et sa mémoire qui lui garantie une prestation sans partition…

 **I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

 **And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

La chanson s'arrête et Santana lui sauté au cou et pleure contre lui, lui disant que c'est sa chanson favorite. Blaine comprend un peu mieux maintenant et lui sourit simplement en la gardant dans ses bras. Après une vingtaine de minutes à rester la ils finissent par regagner la table pour dîner paisiblement en compagnie de Kurt qui n'a d'yeux de cesse, jadis, observer Blaine et Santana, tout autant souriant l'un que l'autre.

\- C'est ça que je voulais voir aujourd'hui. Votre amitié, et voir à quel point ce poste ne vous aura pas hauter la joie de vivre et du vivre ensemble. J'avais la trouille que vous vous éloigniez par votre poste et finalement, je peux constater ce soir, peut-être grâce à cette incroyable musique, que ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai pas à avoir peur de cela. Parce que nous avons tous, réellement, des liens extrêmement fort et intense qui permet que nous pouvons faire abstraction des choses et être ceux que nous étions il y a bientôt trois ans de cela, quand nous étions au lycée, à l'université un temps. Ce soir… J'aimerais que nous levions nos verres de vin français en notre honneur, dans l'unique but de pouvoir être conscient que notre amitié n'est pas morte, que nos liens sont encore fort et très intense, que la politique ne nous a pas tuer.

Ils levèrent les verres et les cognent doucement et avance dans le repas tout en discutant. Kurt n'a réellement pas tord, il à même entièrement raison sur ce qu'il à dit. La politique est un monde très spéciale mine de rien. On peut croire que tous les avantages sont bons mais ils sont surtout dévastateurs. S'habituer à un luxe qui n'est pas le sien peut parfois être douloureux et peut également donnée un sentiment de malaise. Pour autant chez eux, ils ont toujours fait face à l'actualité ainsi qu'aux multitudes d'affaires de l'Etat. Ils n'ont jamais cessé de croire les uns, envers les autres, et n'ont jamais également cessé de vivre ensembles, et de faire des moments rien qu'entre eux. Même s'ils n'ont guère vraiment passer du temps ensemble depuis la proclamation de Santana au poste de Vice Présidente des Etats Unis d' Amérique, ils ont toujours su être là pour eux quoi qu'il en advienne, qu'importe l'heure ou le moment, tout ne dépendait qu'à chaque fois d'une seule et unique intention, le bien être de la personne. Ils ont toujours su faire la différence entre politique et amitié, et c'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'ils s'entendent toujours autant de cette manière.

Peu après le repas, ils allèrent sur les canapés pour échanger autour d'une cigarette et un téléfilm à la télévision.

\- Moi j'ai l'impression que vous vous faîtes du rentre dedans toi et Sebastian. Maintien Blaine.

\- Mais il est gay, il aime la bite tout autant que toi, et moi j'aime brouter, tu ne vas pas me casser les couilles putain ! Râla Santana sous les rires de Kurt.

\- Je ne veux pas faire d'amalgame mais nous ne tombons pas amoureux d'un sexe, mais d'une personne, donc peut-être que finalement tu es bi ou quelque chose comme ça et que tu vas te casé avec lui, vous êtes tellement proche et, avant que tu proteste ou insinues quoi que ce soit, non je ne fais aucune allusion, je tiens juste à dire ce que je vois. Vous êtes très proches et vous vous faîtes rires. J'ai très bien vue vos regards quand vous vous parlez et c'est sympa. Après il y a, à l'avenir un truc entre vous ce sera juste, géniale, et s'il n'y a rien, tant pis, mais moi je trouve que c'est un bon gars.

\- Normal, il te faisait du rentre dedans ! Cracha Kurt avec un semblant de jalousie.

\- Oui mais Kurt tu ne peux pas dire que c'est un con quand même, il est extrêmement sympa, et puis il travaille avec toi qui plus est. Pour être franc, à chaque fois que je le vois en privée il me parle de toi, Santana.

\- C'est fou et moi Santana me parle de lui ! Ajoute Kurt en souriant.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui si c'est ce que vous pensez me faire dire, non je ne suis amoureuse de personne. Il m'a demandé à ce qu'on fasse couple pour la campagne mais c'est tout. Marmonne t- elle avec grande innocence.

\- Ou la technique du « on fait genre mais putain je t'aime » ricane Kurt.

\- Lâchez moi vous deux ! Dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Tu sais, plus sérieusement Santana, si c'est le fait des médias qui te fait peur, et que tu tombes vraiment amoureux de lui, ne fait pas ma connerie, ne te caches pas surtout là en période où nous allons tous entrer en campagne, tu feras mieux de le dire, rapidement. Sachant que si nous avons des couples, ça aidera un peu mieux parce que les adversaires auront deux présidents en soutien…

\- Tu te ses de mes sentiments envers lui pour ta campagne ? Crache Santana.

\- Oh, tu as des sentiments ? Sourit Kurt.

\- Putain ! Hurle Santana en riant. Je vous déteste, je vais vous fister !

\- Santana. Sérieusement est-ce-que tu en pinces pour lui ? Demande Blaine.

\- Je ne suis pas insensible à ses putains d'abdos et sa gueule de suricate sexy ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Alors ne te caches pas parce que je sais que c'est réciproque. Il t'invite à sortir et tout, il te regarde avec un sourire coincé. Je sais qui il est et je sais qu'il peut et pourra beaucoup t'offrir. Donc si tu as quelque chose… On l'invite et… Vous vous parlerez. Dit-il en souriant.

\- On doit d'abord réglé beaucoup d'histoire pour… Ta campagne. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Si tu tombes amoureuse de lui, c'est une priorité à mes yeux alors ne m'oblige pas à faire du forcing dans votre relation, je vous fais pleinement confiance et… je ne veux que votre bonheur à tous. Dit-il simplement.

\- Quand on rentrera à Washington, je… J'irais lui parler, c'est promis. Dit-elle en souriant timidement.

\- Tu sais Santana, on est peut-être con parfois souvent même mais tu es la seule qui à toujours été la pour Blaine et moi, alors si aujourd'hui, nous pouvons t'aider à toi, nous le ferons. N'oublie pas tout ce que Blaine à fait quand tu étais au Pentagone durant l'assaut… Il a risqué sa vie pour toi.

\- Parce que des caméras étaient présentes sinon… Marmonne Santana en souriant.

\- Personne ne devait venir, c'était interdit et j'ai fais l'entorse pour te récupérer saine et sauve et que je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre dans la Situation Room, je me devais de te venir en aide parce qu'avec toi je le pouvais ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Kurt, je te voulais près de moi parce que j'étais terrifié à l'idée de savoir qu'il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose. Et, je pense aussi que si, je t'ai choisi toi pour être ma Vice Présidente c'est aussi pour rattraper tout ce temps où tu étais au Pentagone sans venir à la Maison Blanche, et toutes les fois où e je t'ai délaissé. Parce que le parti te voulait à toi et parce que te donner ce poste était aussi un moyen de te protéger et de t'avoir un peu plus avec moi, Santana. Avoue très calmement Blaine.

\- C'est touchant ce que tu me dis… Dit-elle en souriant timidement, un peu gêné.

\- Je le pense, sincèrement Santana, je le pense et, j'en ai déjà parlé avec Kurt. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Ton téléphone, Santana il vient de vibrer… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Oh, merci c'est… C'est lui… Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ah ? Il te dit quoi. Demande Blaine en souriant.

\- Il me demande si ça m'intéresse demain une balade à moto avec lui… Dit-elle en riant.

\- Répond lui ce que tu veux. Sourit Blaine.

\- Oui ! Oui ! Dit-elle en l'écrivant tout en souriant. Vous pensez qu'il est sérieux ?

\- J'en suis persuadé. Marmonne Kurt en baillant.

Ils restent la un petit moment à discuter de Sebastian et ils finissent chacun, à regagner les chambres respectives. Blaine rejoint après un appel imprévu, Kurt et se déshabille devant lui. Kurt n'en perd pas une miette et lui montre son boxer dans ses mains et le fait tombé au sol avec un large sourire. Blaine se mord la lèvre et se met alors nu devant lui et montre doucement sur le lit et l'embrasse avant de se mettre sous les couettes et draps et embrasse son corps de long en large sous les grognements pour le moment doux de Kurt. Ses mains jouent avec ses tétons mordillés peu avant et dur, tandis que ses lèvres embrassent sa longueur.

\- Putain… Soupire Kurt en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je t'aime toi… Dit-il et le met en bouche.

Il le prend en bouche et fait de long vas et vient sur sa longueur qu'il presse dans sa bouche et suce avidement avec passion, maîtrise et parfaite connaissance, ne laissant guère le choix à Kurt ; gémir, bouger et apprécier ce dont il est victime. Blaine ne compte pas le nombre de minutes qu'il passe sur sa verge mais c'est très long avant qu'il sentit la pression monté, et claque son abdomen avec sa main, plate, et le calme instantanément. Il descend et lui embrasse l'intérieur des cuisses et lui mord la peau doucement avant de lui embrasser l'anus pour le dilaté naturellement avec sa langue.

\- Putain Blaine… Grogne Kurt en se détendant, sentant deux doigts entrer d'un coup, titillé par la langue.

Hélas pour Kurt, Blaine ne l'écoutera pas quoi qui lui en dise. Parfois Blaine à cette envie de ne rien avoir en préliminaire pour lui. Parfois son envie est simplement de faire jouir Kurt et voilà. Passer en second ne le dérange pas vraiment, tant qu'il contrôle la situation, pour lui tout est plaisir. Il lui met un troisième doigt et cherche sa prostate pour la tapoté et écouter Kurt gémir comme jamais. Il n'hésite surtout pas à le faire à plusieurs reprises, d'affilé même pour qu'il puisse perdre pied alors que sa verge est totalement délaissé. Il lui cisaille l'entrée afin que ce soit un peu plus large pour y entrer après sa verge.

\- Je vais y aller bébé… Prévient Blaine en prenant un téton entre ses dents et se positionne en entrant doucement en Kurt.

\- Blaine… Souffle Kurt en roulant des yeux.

Une fois à l'intérieur de Kurt, Blaine commence doucement ses vas et vient en embrassant les clavicules de Kurt, se laissant arracher les bouclettes de ses cheveux, grognant contre cette peau dont il est tellement en addiction. Ils ne forment plus qu'un et connaissent depuis le temps, les zones de tendresse ultime. Blaine lui mordille les clavicules et écoute Kurt frissonner, griffant son dos à plusieurs reprises, donnant un peu plus d'envies à Blaine. Les phéromones sont plus que jamais en eux et ne cessent de les tourmenter dans un tourbillon de bonheur.

Blaine lui dévore la peau tout autant que son anale est dérangé par sa verge qui lui touche la prostate. Une chose est certaine, Santana doit tout entendre parce que Kurt n'est pas du genre à être silencieux, et ne cesse de dire le nom de son tendre amant dont il est éperdument amoureux depuis des années. L'intensité des rapports est à chaque fois plus inédite que la précédente. Blaine ne résiste jamais à l'envie de lui faire des marques, et ne s'en caches pas, lui en faisant quelques uns sur l'épaule et sur ses clavicules tout en maltraitant un de ses tétons entre ses dents. Kurt n'est pas seulement aimer, il est dévorer et détruit de l'intérieur. Blaine ne rate jamais une seule occasion de le faire volé dans tous ses états, d'autant plus quand il attrape en pleine main sa verge et commence très légèrement ses vas et vient contre elle pour le masturber, Kurt perd encore plus de patience et se laisse encore plus dompter par le mâle Anderson.

\- Plus, je veux plus ! Insiste Kurt en jouissant.

\- Tu veux plus de quoi bébé ? Demande Blaine en le mordant.

\- Défonce moi putain ! Je veux hurler ! Gémit-il en roulant des yeux et lui ouvrant la peau de son dos, saignant légèrement.

\- Argh ! Grogne Blaine de douleur et le mord aussitôt.

\- Putain ! Gémit Kurt.

Ce n'est surement pas un fait exprès mais en tout cas Blaine s'acharne contre son entrée et ne cesse de lui faire mal. Mélangeant ainsi la douleur à un plaisir inouïe. Ensembles ils s'adonnent a un plaisir tout au moins naturel mais toujours plus intense à chaque minute qui passe. Ils s'embrassent et se câline tout autant qu'ils se font du bien. Parce qu'ils sont eux, et connaissant les zones ultimes de sensibilités. Blaine commence à trembler un peu plus au temps qui défile et s'appui contre le mur pour donner de plus grand coup de reins faisant ainsi hurler Kurt tout en le masturbant. Il est clair que Kurt ne tardera pas à émettre et se finir, ce qui est heureusement, loin d'être le cas pour Blaine qui s'acharne encore à tapé sa prostate de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fréquemment pour le faire perdre pied.

\- Blaine je vais…

\- Ne te retiens pas tu sais que je déteste que tu te retiennes pour moi ! Marmonne Blaine en l'embrassant et touchant une dernière fois sa prostate.

\- Blaine ! Hurle Kurt en éjaculant sur son torse.

Putain, c'est l'extase, Blaine s'acharne encore plus, pour que Kurt ne perde pas de son rythme cardiaque, et puisse mourir en lui. Il veut tout simplement le rendre fou et le lui faire perdre la tête parce qu'il adore s'acharner sur sa prostate, doublement quand Kurt a éjaculé et là il y va à cœur joie, laissant Camp David se faire bercer par les hurlements de bonheurs, au bord de l'hilarité extrême de Kurt. Blaine se dégage de Kurt et met sa verge dans la bouche de Kurt en roulant des yeux et se fait sucer à plein régime, manquant de tomber en arrière parce que Kurt le pompe plus que d'habitude et laisse le liquide se rependre dans sa gorge, coulant jusqu'à son estomac. Un goût qu'il n'aime pas gâcher. Blaine lui lèche le torse en nichant le sperme dans sa bouche et remonte, embrasser Kurt et lui déverse dans sa bouche, son liquide qu'il avale doucement et s'embrassent en riant ensemble tout en se couvrant de nouveau des couettes et draps.

\- Ce que je peux t'aimer… Soupire Kurt en souriant faiblement.

\- Dors, tu es fatigué… Lui dit Blaine en l'embrassant et restant sur son torse, le bas du ventre frottant la verge de Kurt.

Ils s'endorment comme ça et au lendemain, ils se réveillent seul dans le Camp David. Il est midi passé et Santana elle, était parti au portail du Camp et retrouve un motard avec un blouson en cuir qui lui enfile un casque et lui embrasse le cou.

\- Madame la Présidente, on s'accroche ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- C'est parti, M. Smythe. Dit-elle en souriant.

LES garçons crurent entendre les motos partir en trombe, mais se rendorme trop épuisé et ne s'occupent pas d'eux. Les motos de la garde sont accompagnées de Chevrolet Escalade de la sécurité de Santana qui suivent la moto de Sebastian qui part à toute allure dans ces grandes routes du district. Satana serre l'abdomen de Sebastian totalement serré dans sa veste en cuir et ne cesse de rire.

\- Il va me tuer ! Dit-elle.

\- On a des micros, on peut se parler Santana. Dit-il en riant.

\- Tu vas me tuer Smythe ! Va plus vite ! Dit-elle en riant.

\- Tout ce que Madame la Vice Présidente, désire !

\- Sème la garde ! Sème la garde ! Hurle t-elle en riant.

Sebastian avance encore plus vite et se faufile entre les voitures et les Escalades s'activent derrière eux. Santana se colle la tête contre son dos et serre son abdomen et sourit simplement, alors que ses cheveux volent dans l'air et observe le paysage aller a une vitesse folle.

\- Deux cent cinquante sept kilomètre à l'heure Santana ! Dit-il !

\- Plus ! Au maximum ! Dit-elle en riant.

Sebastian l'écoute et ne cesse d'aller en crescendo pour la vitesse, semant presque la garde en motos qui, malgré tout arrive à leur trousse. Ils tournent autour du Camp David et Sebastian prend une longue route non loin de là et active encore plus la vitesse pour le plaisir de Santana qui ne cesse de rire derrière lui. Ils s'arrêtent après dans un petit snack bar et les motos arrivent à leur hauteur et quadrille la zone en attendant que les Escalades arrivent. Sebastian revient à la table avec deux diabolos menthe et lui sourit en lui donnant son verre.

\- Tu as déjà fais d la moto ? Demande t-il.

\- Non ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je m'en suis douté, pour que tu ne cesse de rire et me demande de pousser loin… Et vue comment tu me serrer…

\- C'est rare qu'on me fasse autant rire dans ma vie tu sais et, j'ai vraiment aimé… Dit-elle en souriant. C'est toi qui me ramènes en moto au Camp après hein ? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Mais oui ne t'en fais pas. Dit-il en souriant et buvant à la paille.

\- Tu sais… Dit-elle en buvant. J'avais pensé au Quartier Général de Californie, le mettre a Los Angeles pas trop loin de la grande banque central !

\- On est en rencard et tu oses parler boulot ? Je rêve ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Ah… Dit-elle en souriant et buvant à la paille. Tu sais je suis…

\- Lesbienne ? Mhm, et moi Gay. Ouais. Dit-il simplement. Mais je suis partisan du…

\- « Les gens tombent amoureux d'une personne, pas d'un sexe » ? Marmonne Santana.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Parce que c'est Monsieur le Président qui me l'a dit hier !

\- Et je partage son point de vue. Ecoute… Tu me plais beaucoup, Santana. Soupire Sebastian.

\- C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. Dit-elle en souriant. On se plait. Mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Essayons ? Demande t-il.

\- Eh oh, tu ne me vas pas me baiser tout de suite, je suis une salope mais quand même ! Dit-elle sur la défensive.

\- Non, pas baiser, mais tester… On sort ensemble et on voit où ça nous mène ?

\- Pourquoi moi ? Demande Santana aussitôt.

\- Parce que tu es très belle et tu as un caractère que j'aime beaucoup. Je te retourne la question ?

\- Ton cul, et tes abdos. Ah et ton nez qui doit limite rentrer dans ma chatte tellement qu'il est pointu. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu es vraiment gamine pour être Vice Présidente de ce pays. Dit-il en guise de taquinerie.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me manquer autant de respect. Dit-elle en souriant, finissant son verre.

\- Madame la Vice Présidente, pardonnez moi de vous déranger mais le Président à besoin de vous, immédiatement.

\- Que ce passe t-il ? Demande Santana.

\- Vous êtes demandé au Camp David. Dit-il simplement.

\- Putain… Soupire Santana.

\- Je te ramène à la maison… Dit-il en souriant faiblement.

\- Le plus long chemin ! Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Et on va prendre notre temps. Dit-il en souriant.

\- J'aime ta bâtarde d'attitude. Dit-elle en prenant sa main.

Une fois dehors il lui attache le casque et lui ferme sa veste en cuir et s'installe sur sa moto et démarre en faisant une trace sur le chemin et part en trombe sur une longue ligne droite déserte et pousse la moto a son maximum, faisant rire et hurler Santana, il marque des points. Puis après ils prirent la direction du Camp David tout en prenant leur temps quand même, suivie et escorté par les Chevrolet Escalade et les motards de la garde. Après une demie heure de route en prenant son temps pour discuter ils arrivent au grand portail de Camp David et entre avec toutes les voitures et motos, allant jusqu'au perron et descende sous les yeux de Kurt et Blaine sur la terrasse.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ? Demande Santana en retirant son casque et le donnant a Sebastian.

\- Je voulais juste vous voir ensembles et cassé votre joie. Sourit Kurt.

\- Quoi ? C'est une idée de Kurt ? S'exclame Santana.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais quoi Kurt ? Demande Blaine.

\- J'ai fais croire que tu avais besoin d'elle juste pour la voir avec son nouveau petit ami. Dit-il avec légèreté.

\- T'es vraiment un salaud ! Rigole Blaine.

\- De toute façon je commençais à avoir faim, pas toi Santana ? Demande Sebastian en mettant sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme.

\- Si un peu... ; Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Nous avons qu'à mangé ensemble, si vous le voulez ? Il faut beau nous pourrions manger dehors ! Propose Blaine.

\- Pourquoi pas. Sourit Sebastian avec Santana. On va allez faire, à manger. Comme ça ton petit ami v pas venir nous faire chier. Dit-il en lui lançant un mauvais regard.

Blaine attendit que les deux entre dans la maison et souffle pour ce qu'à fait Kurt, c'est un peu gamin mais bon, il voulait juste faire chier Santana comme elle, elle les fait chier par moment, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un revers de médaille sympathique mais quand même c'est un peu déplacé.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas très malin de ta part d'avoir fait ça Kurt, moi je n'aurais pas vraiment apprécié sache le.

\- Ne t'en fait pas ils ne m'en veulent pas. Sourit Kurt en fermant les yeux sur ses jambes.

A l'intérieur, les deux en rencards font le repas tranquillement tout en discutant de tout et de rien, en tout cas ils évitent le sujet de travaille pour aujourd'hui, c'est la seule et unique règle. Ils se sourient et s'aident mutuellement pour quelques découpages de fruits pour la salade de fruit en guise de dessert et elle, elle se laisse tout bonnement embrassé dans le coup. Il est vrai que pour un gay et une lesbienne ça fait bizarre, mais ils ont ce sentiment de… De s'attirer, plus que jamais. Et ce n'est pas un sentiment nouveau. Après tout Santana à déjà couché avec des mecs, et Sebastian lui à déjà fait avec des femmes, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une passe, mais au fond ils s'en soucient guère, tout cela est tellement loin derrière eux qu'ils ne font qu'une seule et unique chose, se soucier de l'instant présent, parce que c'est bien de ça dont il est question. Du présent et de l'avenir évidement mais surtout, le présent.

\- Tu veux que… J'arrête ?

\- Non… Continue, ça me fait plaisir. Dit-elle en penchant son cou et coupe les fruits.

Sebastian la tient par derrière en lui soufflant son air chaud contre la peau de son cou, l'embrassant de temps en temps, glissant ses mains sur son ventre plat et la regarde simplement faire avec leur côté bad boy dans les vêtements. Ils restèrent la un long moment, profitant de ce calme sidérale qui rappelle les trajets sur la moto. Une alchimie et un côté bénéfique s'installe de plus en plus en eux en quelques heures, c'est incroyable. Ils finissent par aller porter les plats sur la table dehors et les garçons eux rentrent pour prendre les couverts et s'installent tous, autour de la table de jardin sous ce soleil.

\- En fait c'est un endroit dans ce style que je voudrais avoir quand je ne serais plus Président. Marmonne Blaine en mangeant.

\- A Los Angeles il y a plein d'endroit comme ça. Prévient Sebastian.

\- Mhm, j'y pensais, enfin on y pensait pour Los Angeles. Ce serait sympa et puis on pourrait vraiment avoir tout quoi. On a le temps.

\- Sauf si vous perdez les élections. Sourit Kurt.

\- Bah on ira dans ce cas à Lima quelques mois avant d'acheter et vendre Lima hein. Marmonne Blaine.

\- Le seul truc politique que je dirais c'est que les Démocrates n'ont pas apprécié que tu les devances et… De la viralité de ton message ! Il est en tendance mondiale et… On en parle partout. Bien joué Kurt. Sourit Sebastian.

\- Alors c'est parfait, on a bien fait les choses, merci Kurt. Sourit Blaine en l'embrassant tout en reprenant à manger juste après.

\- Vous restez dormir ici… Ou vous partirez ensemble ? Demande Kurt, les voyant déjà en couple.

\- Mhm… Euh…

\- Il dort ici oui. Dit-elle en le regardant avec un petit sourire.

\- Très bien alors je… J'officie ici en invité, je… Je resterais pour ce soir, pour dormir. Dit-il en souriant à son tour. Merci. Dit-il simplement en mangeant.

Le déjeuner passe et ils profitent de la beauté du paysage et du temps magnifique pour partir dans la forêt de Camp David tous les quatre, marchant simplement tout en se parlant un peu, faisant silence par moment, bref, juste passé un moment ensemble. Ils sont tous, ravie de cette journée et, surtout Sebastian qui ne cache pas sa joie et ne cesse de collé Santana qui rigole doucement.

\- Je crois qu'on aura réussi à casé un couple impensable toi et moi… Murmure Kurt à l'oreille de Blaine.

\- Je te l'ai dis, on tombe amoureux de quelqu'un, pas de son sexe. Dit-il en embrassant Kurt.

Ils continuent la balade, profite du temps et de la nature que propose Camp David, avant un retour à Washington qui sera peut-être dur pour tous. Un retour à la vie quotidienne politique et restreinte pour tous, mais au moins, c'est toujours plaisant de se dire qu'ils ont passé quelques temps de repos, alors qu'ils n'ont guère pris de temps pour eux durant toute cette période. Enfin un peu de temps pour souffler avant le réel retour à la réalité qu'est la Maison Blanche et sa politique incessante…

* * *

Chanson du chapitre :

A thousand years - Christina Perri


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à vous tous !

Nous arrivons à des chapitres que j'aime particulièrement, ils vont être capitaux pour le dernier chapitre évidemment, mais c'est ainsi que sont les campagnes US. Les premiers instants sont les plus importants.

Je sais que vous être rassasiez en scénario politique, mais c'est légèrement le thème de ma fiction. Ce n'est pas quelque chose sur la difficulté d'insertion à la vie, sur un harcèlement, sur une maladie, oui c'est un tout autre registre de mon répertoire j'en ai conscience, mais c'est ça qui me plait dans cette aventure.

Je trouve pour autant que justement, les moments "couples" et "intime" sont plus récurrent que la cause politique dans cette fiction. Enfin ce n'est que mon impression et je dois dire que j'ai écris cette fiction il y a presque un an déjà au moment où je publie ce vingtième chapitre. Le temps passe extrêmement vite, ça me fait peur de voir que ça va faire presque deux an pour AWTB, DIF !

Bref, merci d'être encore là pour moi, pour cette dernière aventure et merci aux nouveaux lecteurs, et aux fidèles. J'espère que vos messages suivront.

* * *

Les semaines passent et laissent ainsi le temps à Santana et Sebastian de trouver les différents quartiers généraux de campagne et de promouvoir l'image de son mandat et de sa personne avec un site internet de campagne, des goodies et toute une campagne de publicité qui va d'ores et déjà commencer. Tout autant qu'eux, les Démocrates partent au combat, la chasse aux votes tout est désormais un champ de bataille. Loin de toute cette mauvaise humeur, à la Maison Blanche, le Président s'adonne à son boulot quotidien, représenté le pays, ses citoyens, obtenir des contrats, des partenariats, réformé le pays, tout un protocole hiérarchique qui ne peut qu'être répétitif, mais au moins cette fin de mandat est moins tumultueuse que son tout début de mandat.

\- Hey… Marmonne Kurt en entrant dans le bureau ovale doucement.

\- Salut. Dit-il simplement.

\- Est-ce-que je dérange ? Demande Kurt.

\- Non, ça va c'est juste que… Oublie Dit-il simplement.

\- Mhm… Marmonne t-il en s'approchant de lui et l'embrasse.

\- Je suis juste, en train de me dire que finalement, si je perds ce ne sera pas trop grave…

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que c'est cool de diriger le pays mais c'est extrêmement épuisant, je n'en peux plus tu sais, vraiment c'est compliqué… Soupire Blaine.

\- Tu veux qu'on sorte un peu pour se détendre ?

\- Pour aller où Kurt ? Rigole timidement Blaine.

\- On pourrait aller nager dans la piscine, ça nous ferait du bien un peu, d'être loin de West Wing et de tout ça…

\- Mhm… J'ai juste ce dossier à terminer de lire pour en faire mon compte rendu… Soupire Blaine.

\- Ça me laisse le temps de prendre maillots, serviettes et, encas pour ton petit ventre !

\- Je n'ai pas de ventre ! Proteste Blaine.

\- Je sais, tu as un sublime corps avec d'énormes abdos que j'adore ! Sourit Kurt.

\- Je préfère. Marmonne Blaine en souriant.

\- Je repasse donc dans… Disons dix minutes ? Marmonne Kurt en allant vers la porte.

\- Oui, ce sera parfait !

\- A toute…

\- A toute… Répète Blaine.

Kurt alla donc chez eux à l'étage pour prendre des affaires et retourne au bureau ovale juste après. C'est souvent qu'ils s'absentent de la partie West Wing pour décompresser. Il faut dire qu'en quatre ans le nombre de vacances pour Blaine s'élève à seulement quatre vingt jours, et Dieu sait que les conditions auraient pu lui dire d'être plus demandeur. Il a tant vécu ici, et il a tellement peu pris de congés. Il finit son dossier et écrit un petit mot quand Kurt revient. Il dépose son blazer sur le dossier de la chaise et part de son bureau par la porte joignant l'extérieur, et vont tous les deux à la piscine de la Maison Blanche un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards indiscret. Kurt se met en maillot de bain et plonge d'un coup alors que Blaine lui prend son temps et envoies des messages.

\- Tu lâches le téléphone et tu me rejoins tout de suite ! S'attarde à dire Kurt.

\- Oui bon ok ! Râla Blaine en se mettant en maillot de bain et plonge à son tour.

\- Ça va te faire du bien un peu d'être dans de l'eau et ne rien faire. Marmonne Kurt en se collant à lui dans un coin au soleil.

\- Je sais, je suis tellement sous tension en ce moment… Je, je suis une pile électrique et je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi car tu as peur pour les élections mais également pour moi tout simplement, mais je te le jure Kurt, je vais bien, je suis juste un peu exténué.

\- Il n'est pas question de te croire ou de ne pas te croire, je suis là et je le remarque c'est tout, c'est à moi donc, dans ce cas de te dire stop et de te faire prendre soin de toi, comme là. Un peu de détende et de plaisirs à être isolé dans un lieu cool et ça ira vachement mieux. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Je t'aime toi… Soupire Blaine en se laissant faire.

\- Moi aussi. Dit-il en souriant.

Ils restent dans la piscine à batifoler et se faire des embrassades sous quelques nages, mais il est surtout question de détente. Une fois ils avaient était plus loin, beaucoup plus loin mais ça avait fait mal, alors c'est certain, rien n'aura lieu dans la piscine, l'eau rétracte. Ensembles ils profitent du calme qu'offre cette partie de la Maison Blanche, un endroit isolé et vraiment sans bruit. Les bruits de voitures au loin résonnent comme un chant d'oiseau tellement ce dernier est loin et si infime pour l'oreille. Kurt n'a d'yeux que pour Blaine et ne le lâche pas dans la piscine, restant colle à son cou et sa tête sur sa poitrine en respirant fort, presque au bord de l'endormissement.

Peu après ils finissent par rentrer en direction de la Maison Blanche tout fraichement habillé et pleinement détendu, les intentions de Kurt sont donc comblées. Blaine retourne à son bureau pour travailler encore, Kurt part dans le sien et découvre Quinn qui le regarde un peu bizarrement.

\- Euh ?

\- Tu as zappé ton interview ? Tu as quinze minutes de retard ! Crache la jeune femme.

\- Merde !

\- Suis moi ! Souffle la jeune femme.

Elle le conduit dans une antichambre et laisse la maquilleuse lui faire un correcteur fond de teint et l'envoi dans son bureau pour l'interview. Merde c'est quelque chose que Kurt avait totalement effacé de sa mémoire. Il faut dire que quand il se met à pensé a Blaine, il lui est pleinement dur de devoir pensé aux autres choses et la c'est sur, cette interview était passé a la trappe et pourtant elle est importante puisqu'elle est sur la campagne… Kurt serre la main de la journaliste et découvre son bureau en plateau de télévision et s'installe a une chaise et l'interview commence.

\- M. Hummel, bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Dans quelques semaines désormais commencera la campagne présidentielle qui oppose votre compagnon, le Président Anderson aux deux anciennes premières dames, Michelle Obama et Hilary Clinton, comment se sent le Président et vous-même ?

\- Eh bien, nous allons bien. Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Mesdames Obama et Clinton sont de très bonnes adversaires pour la réélection, nous savions que Mrs. Clinton serait la mais pas Mrs. Obama, donc ce n'est pas non plus une surprise mais nous en somme stupéfait, toute fois nous apprécions. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Vous dîtes que vous appréciez, dans quel sens ? Demande la journaliste.

\- Dans le sens où ce sont deux femmes. C'est un peu comme pour marqué l'Histoire je présume où bien une continuité à l'Administration Anderson qui a nommé il y a bientôt deux ans maintenant une Vice Présidente. Dit-il en riant doucement.

\- Ce sont toutes les deux des premières dames dont les époux sont restés huit ans, ne craigniez vous pas qu'elle soit un peu plus en avance a ce sujet ?

\- On m'a toujours dit que ce n'est pas le nombre d'année qui compte, pour tout je parle… C'est la compétence et la gestion du présent qui compte. Quelqu'un en un an peut faire mieux qu'une personne qui mettra deux ans par exemple en… Boulangerie ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Le parti soutien très largement la candidature du Président et de la Vice Présidente, ce qui n'est pas étonnant mais les choses auraient plus être autrement. Un second mandat avec vous.

\- Voyez vous… Soupire Kurt. J'en avais parlé avec le Président et… Je ne crois pas que quoi qu'il en ait été, j'aurais été avec lui en campagne pour sa réélection. J'étais très fatigué et, je n'aurais pas plus resté éternellement. Vous savez, Mrs. Lopez était un autre choix de Vice Présidente depuis longtemps, les affinités ont fait que je m'y suis retrouvé, mais personnellement, je pense qu'en temps voulu, j'aurais insisté pour que ce soit un duo Anderson Lopez. Donc finalement, cette situation me convient amplement.

\- Comptez vous soutenir votre compagnon comme peuvent le faire les First Lady en campagne ?

\- J'ai une tâche dans cette campagne, je m'y attacherais et ça sera ainsi. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Une dernière question sur la Campagne et nous enchaînerons sur d'autres sujets. Dit-elle en souriant. Les premiers sondages donne le Président vainqueur avec six pourcent des voix, pensez vous pouvoir y croire ?

\- Non. La campagne débute mais le vote n'est que dans un an vous savez, en un an il y a le temps que les choses soient encore plus en notre faveur, ou moins… Il est difficile de dire quoi que ce soit véritablement. Dit-il sincèrement. Je ne pense pas que des statistiques d'aujourd'hui, peuvent dire la vérité pour dans un an.

\- Généralement, les sondages ne se trompent pas, c'est pour cela que je vous pose la question.

\- Alors tant mieux ? C'est tout ce que je peux dire. A nous désormais de faire ne sorte que les citoyens reste satisfait de nous.

\- Est-ce-que vous ne trouvez pas votre mandat un peu… démocrate ?

\- Pas du tout, le Président Anderson est très réformiste, contrairement aux démocrates. Les réformes s'enchaînent et conduisent le pays à un PIB en hausse chaque année… Wall Street se porte merveilleusement mieux, tout va mieux.

\- Parlons un peu de vous… Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ah !

\- Deux ans Vice Président, et on peut dire… Un an et demi en tant que First Gentleman Of The United States, quelle fonction préférez vous ?

\- Celle-ci ! Je n'ai pas autant de tâche lourde que l'on peut le croire. Je remplis une fonction bien distincte de mon compagnon. J'ai une fondation qui fonctionne plutôt bien, je suis sur le terrain toutes les semaines, il n'y a pas une semaine où je ne suis pas en mouvement et en extérieur. Je suis plutôt satisfait d'avoir reprit un contact humain, qui plus est… Sur le harcèlement des jeunes, c'est un sujet qui me tiens à cœur parce que… C'était moi il y a quelques années, donc je sais comment résoudre le problème, même si, il est vrai qu'extérieur à cela ça aide, mais peut-être pas autant quand on est compagnon du Président. Dit-il sincèrement.

\- C'est donc une chance pour vous, d'être a ce poste désormais ? Vous pouvez aidez un peu plus, selon vous.

\- C'est exactement ce que je pense. Je me sens nettement plus utile puisque Vice Président, c'est vraiment être bras droit du Président et faire ce dont il ne souhaite pas si on peut le dire ainsi. Et le contact humain me manquait beaucoup malgré mes visites. Cela étant très protocolaire… Et là désormais, il y a moins de protocole, c'est nettement mieux oui. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Vous êtes, avec le Président, l'un des couples, hôtes de la Maison Blanche sans être marié… Pensez-vous un jour vous mariez ? Si toute fois par exemple, vous êtes réélu.

\- Nous y avons songé mais vous savez… Nous sommes un peu partisans du fait qu'il n'est pas toujours obligatoire d'être époux. Vivre en concubinage est parfois une très bonne manière de vivre, parfois c'est la meilleure. Nous sommes plus soumis à la question de l'adoption. Dit-il sincèrement.

\- L'envie d'enfant vous démange ? Demande la journaliste en souriant.

\- Beaucoup, plus le temps passe, plus nous approchons de trente ans et, nous voulons un enfant ou deux. Mais, pas ici. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Pour la vie privée ?

\- Nous ne souhaitons pas adopté durant notre mandat politique. Nous avons le temps encore mais nous ne voulons pas exposé un enfant à cette vie. Nous avons déjà subi une vie people non mérité, nous ne voulons en aucun cas faire de ce passage pour un enfant, un traumatisme. Nous tenons énormément à notre vie privé quoi que l'on peut en pensé même si j'ai un blog où des clichés sortent. Le reste est très privée, et je pense que l'éducation d'un enfant et, avoir un enfant relève d'une sphère encore plus privée que des photos.

\- Est-ce aussi une crainte du danger que donne cette fonction ?

\- Etant donnée que j'ai failli mourir une fois, et que la Vice Présidente également, je pense que oui, tout y joue beaucoup. Plus jamais ça. Dit-il simplement.

\- En gardez vous donc, des séquelles de ces accidents ?

\- Je me sens bien et je peux y penser naturellement sans avoir peur ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'est là. Vous savez au fond, je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre, j'ai été dans le bunker éjectable de l'avion. Ceux qui ont survécu au Pentagone eux, ont un traumatisme malgré la fonction qui exige une certaine psychologie de feu.

\- Les Démocrates s'accorde à dire que c'est la seule chose que votre compagnon à su gérer.

\- Je relance la balle en disant que la seule chose qu'ils ont fait de bien et le programme contre l'obésité.

\- Cela vaut pour Michelle Obama, mais pour Hilary Clinton ?

\- Ça ne me vient pas. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Bien, nous allons faire une pause et comme convenus la deuxième parti avec votre compagnon !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Vous n'avez pas lu le carton… ? Demande la journaliste.

\- Et bien…

\- Hey ! Marmonne Blaine.

\- Tu t'en souvenais ? Marmonne Kurt.

\- Pas vraiment ! Dit-il en s'installant à en prenant une chaise et se laisse équipé de micros.

\- Dois-je le prendre mal ? Dit la journaliste en souriant.

\- Je vous explique, nous avons été à la piscine et nous avons totalement oublié notre journée de boulot en fait ! Rigole Blaine.

\- Tout s'explique ! Dit-elle en riant. Nous pouvons donc reprendre quand vous le souhaiterez.

Ils discutent vite fait et prennent un verre d'eau et l'interview reprend. C'est une interview que Sebastian avait programmé avec Quinn afin que les citoyens voient l'union que forme Kurt et Blaine et ainsi que pour toujours, devancé le parti Démocrate sur les interviews dans l'unique but d'obtenir le plus de visibilité, puisqu'on s'intéresse toujours plus facilement aux premiers discours plutôt que les seconds. L'interview reprend.

\- Le temps fort de votre mandat, M. Le Président est bien pour cette année, je parle, votre participation massive à la destitution du Président déchu, Karofsky.

\- C'était un lourd procédé qui s'est mit en place durant ma visite au Palais de Buckingham et une visite secrète au Palais de Versailles en présence du Ministre des Affaires Etrangères de France. Explique Blaine.

\- Pourquoi avoir agi maintenant ?

\- Parce que Karofsky n'était pas aussi puissant que les autres, et ses armées équipées les terroristes avec un autre pays dont je ne citerais pas le nom puisque tous le connaissent, pour armées terroristes et fanatiques pour détruire toute trace de civilisation occidentale lié notamment au Catholicisme. C'est donc une guerre de principe et de religion, nous ne pouvions cautionner cela. Nous avons donc, par l'intermédiaire de l'O T A N, mis en place des drones afin d'observer les activités. Nous avons tout filmé et fait un rapport à l' et nous avons eu donc, l'accord très rapidement, tout a été décidé je dirais durant mon trajet en avion.

\- Aujourd'hui même on lieu des élections pour élire le nouveau Président, irez-vous le rencontrez ? Demande la journaliste.

\- Nous avons convenus ans l'agenda que ce sera l'an prochain afin de laisser le Conseil National de Transition préparer au maximum le nouveau Président. L'O T AN surveille de près les Instances avec l donc. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Nous avons appris, bien plus tar qu'un bombardier est venue sur le Palais afin de pulvérisé les fenêtres…

\- Air Force One est un poste de commandement militaire et géopolitique. Nous savions qu'à la suite de nos frappes, il y aurait une certaine haine envers notre pays. Nous avons donc fait escorté Air Force One par des avions militaires et une fois sur place… Nous avons eu un signal d' Air Force One nous disant qu'un bombardier approcher. Nous avons donc fuit et fait signer Karofsky sous un escalier. Nous sommes partis très vite après sous escorte massive parce que la situation devenait dangereuse et que des activités militaires de rébellion commençait à être mise en place lors de notre décollage.

\- Les intérêts des Etats Unis d' Amérique étaient donc vivement menacés à ce moment ?

\- La Présidence l'était plus que jamais et c'est bien là, la raison pour laquelle il n'y a eu aucune déclaration. La population américaine elle, ne risquait rien mais la Présidence elle, était clairement visée par des missiles longs portés dont l'avion à su éviter par son équipement militaire dernier cri.

\- Jugez vous utile d'avoir caché une telle information ?

\- Si Obama aurait dévoilé la cachette de notre ennemi numéro un, croyez vous que cela aurait été judicieux ? Si nous aurions communiqué à ce sujet, l et le futur Président aurait eu à y répondre. Nous avons donc chargé l' et le Pentagone sur cette altercation. J'ai, pour information, appris cette parti plus tard. Je pensais que le trajet n'avait as eu d'incident et apparemment, si.

\- … Trois ans à la Maison Blanche, vous approchez de votre deuxième campagne électorale. Comment vous vous sentez ? M. Hummel nous a dit bien ?

\- Alors croyez le il dit toujours la vérité ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Votre bilan politique est très réformiste, et plutôt satisfaisant comme on peut le constater par des économistes et des experts politiques. Plutôt rare pour un président, non ?

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est plutôt rare je juge cela de la sorte où c'est un travail chaque jours et qu'il y a une bonne administration. Les Démocrates n'ont pas hésiter à voter POUR, dans certaines de nos réformes, c'est une preuve que je ne suis pas Président des Républicains, mais Président des Etats Unis d' Amérique et que, j'ai su, jusque là, satisfaire le peuple et ses représentants.

\- Êtes vous confiant pour la suite de votre mandat ? Si tenter si bien qu'il y est une suite ?

\- Je le suis oui, je n'ai pas peur, j'ai su vite m'imprégner de la fonction. Mon administration également, je suis très confiant.

\- Si jamais vous n'êtes pas réélu que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Préparer la transition et… Attendre. Attendre de pouvoir avoir moins de popularité pour… Faire mes activités artistiques. Et reprendre le cours des choses.

\- Contrairement aux autres présidents, vous êtes extrêmement jeunes… N'est-ce pas finalement, un problème ?

\- Si ça l'est très concrètement. Mais j'espère donc faire encore un mandat pour gagner quatre ans de ma vie ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Et avoir des cheveux blancs un peu plus vite ! Marmonne Kurt.

\- Ouais parce que c'est sexy un jeune grisonnant ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Et vous, que ferez vous si vous perdez les élections ?

\- Je continuerais ma Fondation et je pense que je me consacrerais qu'à ça, parce que quoi que fera Bl… Le Président je serais à ses côtés donc s'il fait de l'art, je gérerais l'administration de cette partie et ainsi de suite.

\- On forme la paire. Répond Blaine en souriant.

\- Exactement et nous espérons vraiment pouvoir faire encore quatre ans mais ce n'est as nous qui décidons.

\- Et espérons que l'absentéisme des votes sera moins important qu'en Europe dont le chiffre grandit de plus en plus.

\- Ici aussi il grandit vous savez, mais nous devons forcer les jeunes à voter. Ils doivent comprendre que c'est un enjeu d'une grande importance. Nous ne forçons pas l'entrée à l'armée pour un service civique, le seul service civique que nous demandons depuis longtemps maintenant c'est de voté. Nous espérons donc via les campagnes Rock The Vote et tout une chaîne favorisante le votes auprès des jeunes, plus grand taux d'absences de votes je tiens à souligner… Faire changer les choses. En sélectionnant des stars que la jeunesse en âge de voté apprécie, on constate que le chiffre baisse donc, nous faisons confiance aux campagnes d'incitation au vote. Dit-il simplement.

\- Je le disais en début d'interview, six pourcent de plus que Clinton Obama. Vous êtes donc réélu si l'on en suit nos sondages actuels… Pensez vous que cela peut être vrai ? Que ça put changer si l'abstention grandit ?

\- Oui ça changera. Quand ils feront ce qu'ils pensent être une bonne décision ils gagneront deux points, mois moins deux, et ainsi de suite, cela ne va faire que ça. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Pour vous, un sondage dit la vérité ? Demande la journaliste à Blaine.

\- Généralement ils ne se trompent pas, mais on ne sait jamais… Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la poisse donc je dirais qu'on laisse les gens décider et non pas être influencer. Parce que malgré tout, les sondages influences. Les gens qui ne connaissent pas beaucoup la politique vont écouter les débats, les reportages mais s'ils voient que ce qui est la bonne personne est moins bien en tête ils ne vont pas voter pour, ils vont voter pour l'autre car ils vont croire que ce n'est pas la bonne personne finalement. Donc pour moi les médias influence l'électorat c'est évident, mais le gouvernement ne va pas faire une motion de censure de sondage non plus ce serait idiot.

\- Avant de terminer cet entretien, j'aimerais vous demander ce qui vous a le plus plus durant votre mandat. Monsieur le Président et après vous, M. Hummel. Sourit la journaliste.

\- Mhm, pour moi je dirais niveau dossier… Consolider L'Obamacare qui était un désastre. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Pour moi je dirais… Ma visite dans l'hôpital de Boston, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien…

\- Votre pièce favorite de la Maison Blanche ?

\- Blue Room !

\- Blue Room ! Rigole Blaine.

\- Pourquoi la Blue Room ? Sourit la journaliste.

\- Le piano, et le bleu, je suis fan du bleu et puis… C'est toujours dans cette salle que je vais après vingt heures pour jouer du piano et me détendre. Je vais y aller tout à l'heure d'ailleurs ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Et moi parce que l'entendre me vide la tête ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- La pièce que vous détestez dans la Maison Blanche ? Demande la journaliste.

\- Lincoln Room. Répond Kurt. Elle me fait super peur !

\- La Situation Room. Elle est magnifique mais quand on y est on a cette boule au ventre et… Baaah ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Il a des flatulences régulières… Murmure Kurt en riant.

\- Je t'ai entendu ! Marmonne Blaine en mimant l'homme blasé et rigole.

\- Maison Blanche ou Camp David ? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Tout dépend l'année et le contexte. Marmonne Blaine. Après si on est plus dans le prestige, la Maison Blanche et pour être familiale, Camp David.

\- Je dirais la même chose, mais j'ai une préférence plus prompte pour Camp David. Répond Kurt.

\- Air Force One ou Cadillac One ?

\- Marine One ! Marmonne Kurt.

\- Air Force One à tout… Dit-il en souriant.

\- Vous savez fait plusieurs visites d'Etat… Laquelle vous a le plus plus, personnellement.

\- Ah oui précisons personnellement… Moi je dirais intimement, Versailles. Mais après Londres, Berlin… Rome, Rio, Dakar… Singapour… Tokyo c'est magique ! Marmonne Blaine.

\- Versailles avec un grand coup de cœur d'avoir tenu la main de la Reine pour la conduire au piano devant le Président. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Si vous êtes réélu, quels pays voulez vous visiter ? Demande la journaliste.

\- L'Antarctique.

\- Quoi ? Demande t-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, l'Antarctique, est en train de fondre et… Des espèces y y sont, nous avons des laboratoires également sur place et, j'aimerais vraiment voir cette face du monde dont on parle tant mais dont on délaisse, nous les politiques. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose mais j'ai cette envie de m'y rendre… Tout envie que partir en Colombie pour voir la forêt Amazonienne, le Sahara… Je pense que nous devons tous prendre conscience de ce qu'est notre planète. Durant quatre ans, je me suis forcé de mette le pays en marche pour au moins trente ans, des aléas viendront évidemment mais tout fonctionne, donc si je suis réélu, je m'attarderais sur l'environnement et la sécurité toujours en gérant le quotidien, maintenant le cap. Dit-il en souriant. Evidemment j'ai d'autres choses de prévus, mais je pense qu'il est très important de me sensibiliser au monde tel qu'il est pour obtenir un avis sur le sujet et proposer, imposer au monde une attitude à avoir, parce que c'est clairement ce dont il est question. Nous devons agir et… Si je peux y travailler ce sera avec joie.

\- Monsieur le Président, Monsieur Hummel, je vous remercie pour cet entretien et je vous dis, à bientôt !

\- A bientôt, merci à vous. Dit Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt.

Ils se lèvent, quittant la salle et partent dans la Blue Room. Wow le temps à vite défilé c'est incroyablement surprenant. Blaine s'installent à son piano et observent Kurt qui lui sourit.

\- Tu étais sérieux pour la dernière question ? Demande Kurt.

\- Très sérieux. Je veux voir ces lieux menacés, je veux voir toutes ces zones. Je ne s ais pas si je serais beaucoup ici si je fais tout ce que je veux faire en cas de réélection, mais… Le climat sera un grand sujet. Dit-il simplement.

\- Tu seras le premier Président de toute la planète à aller je crois dans des lieux pareil…

\- Parce que personnes se bouge le cul ? Ils sont tous là à s'engrosser… Et ça m'énerve, je sais que je pollue plus qu'un citoyen tout seul, mais est-ce ma faut d'avoir autant d'escorte, de lumières obligatoirement allumé pour qu'on me voit, qu'on voit les ombres ? Est-ce ma faute que je ne peux pas faire de trajet en train ou en avion Low Cost ? Non. Alors ouais je suis un gros pollueur contre mon grès. Je ne veux pas partir sans avoir fait un truc pour le climat. Parce que niveau maladie et niveau climat je n'ai rien fait encore. Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Soupire Blaine.

\- Tu pourras, je te l'assure, tu pourras parce que tu seras réélu. Je t'en fais le serment.

\- Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne pourras pas tenir… Tu ne sais pas ce que demain est fait. Soupire Blaine.

\- Certes mais Burt et tes parents sont ensembles là-haut. Ils ne vont pas nous laisser tomber quand on a besoin d'eux et ça, je le sais. Dit-il simplement.

Blaine lui sourit simplement et commence à jouer une musique de piano douce mais qui à l'air pointilleuse tout de même par sa sonorité. Elle semble douce et mélancolique également, comme à chaque fois, puisque Blaine raffole de ce genre de style musicale…

 **It's easy to fall in love  
But it's so hard to break somebody's heart  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
Once lust has turned to dust and all that's left's held breath  
Forgotten who we first met  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

Le rythme des paroles est extrêmement lent, cela accentue l'effet de la mélancolie, Kurt écoute attentivement ce qui se dit puisque rares sont les fois où la chanson sort comme ça, elle a toujours et aura toujours un message, c'est simplement à lui de le trouver.

 **We both know it's coming  
Does illusion count for something we hide?  
The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie**

Kurt s'installe a ses côtés et observant ses doigts bouger sur le grand clavier, ainsi que son pied s'enfoncer sur une pédale. Sa voix ferait presque vibrer son épaule sur laquelle repose la tête de Kurt, souriant tout autant qu'à chaque fois.

 **You and I  
We have to let each other go  
We keep holding on but we both know  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun  
Be strong for both of us  
No please, don't run, don't run  
Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield**

Le rythme va un peu en crescendo mais reste incroyablement lent, très lent même mais c'est ce qui donne ce charme à la musique qui parle de combat, d'amour. Son amour pour le pouvoir qui ressemble toujours à un chant de combat, ce qui reflète très clairement une réalité très proche. La présidence d'un tel pays n'est jamais de tout repos, elle est justement, une sorte de combat quotidien, qui empêcherait presque, à la vie privée.

 **We seemed like a good idea  
We seemed like a good idea**

Kurt observe à nouveau les doigts de Blaine et sa voix se meurt un peu pour laisser la place au piano totalement, il cru à une fin, déjà, mais non il entendit Blaine respire fortement, signe qu'il fait le plein de ses poumons et une fois fait… Sa voix émet de nouveau le son que Kurt et tant d'autres admirent chez lui, sa puissance vocale à chanté.

 **No blood will spill if we both get out now  
Still it's hard to put the fire out  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
Feelings are shifting like the tide  
And I think too much about the future  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

Kurt l'écoute encore en sentant que Blaine lui sourit et continu cette mélodie magnifiquement douce et déprimante à la fois, à la hauteur même qu'est la politique, mélancolique et déprimante par moment. Si la politique serait une chose de bon, alors il y aurait trente président en même temps…

 **We both know it's coming  
Does illusion count for something we hide?  
The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie**

 **You and I  
We have to let each other go  
We keep holding on but we both know  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield**

 **Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun  
Be strong for both of us  
No please, don't run, don't run  
Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield**

 **We seemed like a good idea  
We seemed like a good idea  
We seemed like a good idea **

Sa voix et le piano se meurt totalement et Kurt commence à s'écarter de lui quand il vit que ses doigts rebouge n peu plus vite, ah il s'agit d'une musique un peu plus joyeuse peut-être au vue du rythme. Blaine l'embrasse et lui dit…

\- Toujours pour la politique bébé ! Dit-il doucement et …

 **How many times have I driven this road  
All my way home  
It's always the same  
So many people just stand in the line  
They're chasing the lights  
But losing their way  
And I find myself looking for you  
Yeah, I find myself looking for you, looking for you**

En effet, la chanson est un peu moins mélancolique elle est un peu plus rapide et le piano derrière est plus en hauteur dans les notes preuves qu'il s'agit d'une musique moins déprimante, la suite le dira ou non de toute manière. Lorsque Blaine arrive à la fin de ce paragraphe, le piano augmente et sa voix commence a crié pour la chanson…

 **If anyone will fight for us  
We will die for us  
Up in flames  
Cue the rain  
In my heart little scars everywhere that you are  
Up in flames  
Cue the rain**

Le refrain explique tout. Blaine le fait porté au plus haut de sa voix tout en accentuant les notes au piano, il est totalement emporté par la chanson et ce n'est pas contre le plaisir et la volonté de Kurt, bien au contraire, là au moins il lui est possible de profite un instant de son petit ami et de musiques pour se détendre, loin de tout, profitant qu'aucun conseiller ou amis viennent ne les déranger.

 **Hell lights and till lights they all look the same  
We come and we go  
It something to chase  
Hard to remember what we left behind  
But you're hand in mine is hard to erase  
And I find myself looking for you  
Yeah, I find myself looking for you, looking for you**

La chanson se répète vraisemblablement et Kurt sourit un peu moins puisqu'il connait ce passage mais apprécie pour autant le professionnalisme que fait preuve Blaine pour donner de la lumière à une chanson. Il s'évade très clairement, c'est le sentiment que provoquent les deux chansons aux yeux de Kurt, Blaine s'évade pour décompresser et faire réellement une pause.

 **If anyone will fight for us  
We will die for us  
Up in flames  
Cue the rain  
In my heart little scars everywhere that you are  
Up in flames  
Cue the rain**

 **And I'll stay, yeah, anything but okay  
And I'm fade now**

Kurt l'écoute attentivement et sourit de plus en plus en reposant sa tête contre le bras de Blaine qui bouge un peu mais sans non plus lui donner de la gêne. Ils sont juste là, profitant d'un moment rien qu'à eux pour se libérer et se retrouver autour de la musique comme ils le faisaient si souvent lorsqu'ils n'étaient que de simples étudiants en université avant de se lancer dans la triste vie de la politique et finir, au plus haut sommet de l'Etat sans s'en rendre vraiment compte au début.

 **If anyone will fight for us  
We will die for us  
Up in flames  
Cue the rain  
Cue the rain**

 **Why can't I stay?  
Save it away**

Blaine s'emporte totalement, il est en transe pour la musique et est dans son monde, plus personne ne peut l'en sortir c'est évident. Il hurle cette chanson avec sa voix si belle et si haute, comme un véritable concert acoustique. Sans coin, la pièce est parfaite pour la musique, car les notes voyages, le peu de monde font que tout ce qui s'y dit résonne. C'est officiel, cette pièce est l'idéale pour de la musique, là si les hurlements vocales de Blaine ne le prouve pas, alors il y a un réel problème d'audition.

 **And I find myself looking for you  
Yeah, I find myself looking for you**

 **If anyone will fight for us  
We will die for us  
Up in flames  
Cue the rain  
In my heart little scars everywhere that you are  
Up in flames  
Cue the rain**

Sa voix descend un peu désormais et le piano s'amenuit de plus en plus, la fin de la musique est désormais très proche, c'est une certitude, alors Kurt en profite un maximum avant de le voir épuiser de fatigue pour une chanson.

 **And I'll stay, yeah, anything but okay  
And I'm fade tonight**

 **If anyone will fight for us  
We will die for us  
Up in flames  
Cue the rain**

La musique est désormais finit et ne tient qu'à la pédale que Blaine finit par libérer et se laisse embrasser sur les lèvres par un cœur désireux de l'entendre chanter toute la soirée, toute la nuit, toute la vie. Ils sont là et s'embrassent simplement en étant juste, eux même et profitent de ce qui est, une bonne soirée.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas de mariage, ni d'enfant pour l'instant mais putain ! Prenons un chien ! J'en ai marre d'être accro qu'à toi ! Dit Kurt contre ses lèvres.

\- Hey… Dit-il en se laissant dompter. Ok ! Ok ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Putain ! Dit-il en se dégageant de ses lèvres. On va refaire un mandat toi et moi, et on va avoir un chien, j'en ai marre que la politique nous bouffe comme ça ! Soupire Kurt en se ruant sur lui encore.

Blaine ne peut que sourire et se laisser faire à cela, profitant de l'instant présent plus que jamais sans comprendre pourquoi parler de chien vient d'arriver, m'enfin au moins c'est une chose de faite et ce n'est pas non plus une mauvaise chose. A croire qu'ils se lisent dans les pensées, puisque l'idée d'obtenir un chien trotter dans sa tête depuis un moment déjà.

\- Kurt c'est ok j'ai dis ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- On devait en prendre un et… On ne l'a jamais fait ! Soupire Kurt. Je veux câliner un chien quand tu seras au Pôle Sud ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- J'ai dis oui, c'est d'accord. Dit-il en riant.

\- Je t'aime tellement putain… Je veux que quand tu seras plus Président dans cinq ans… Tu fasses un album et des concerts aux quatre coins du globe !

\- Tu me fais rires Kurt. Sourit Blaine en l'embrassant encore.

Ils finissent par se lever et quittent la Blue Room pour regagner les appartements privés à l'étage et partent séparément à la douche, descendant un peu de l'hilarité et de la folie, redevenant un peu eux même. Kurt en sortant de la douche découvre Blaine au téléphone, parlant politique encore, heureusement que c'est lui, le premier à avoir été à la douche sinon il n'aurait pas plus se doucher avec l'appel. Kurt finit par partir dans la cuisine pour faire le repas et découvre que Blaine prend possession de lui en posant ses mains sur son abdomen et lui embrasse le cou.

\- Tu sais que c'est la position câline que je préfère ? Soupire Kurt.

\- Je le sais, tu le dis pratiquement à chaque fois que je te prends de cette manière, Kurt. Dit-il en l'embrassant. Tu prépares quoi pour ce soir ?

\- Je fais une salade, je n'ai pas envie de manger trop lourd ce soir puisque nous avons des crêpes au micro onde, des crêpes de hier.

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai… Marmonne t-il. Je peux en manger ?

\- Non, Blaine ce sera après manger devant le film. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Très bien Chef ! Je n'y toucherais pas je ne vais pas bouger de là comme ça, on ne pourra pas m'accuser.

\- Parfait parce que j'ai un peu mal au ventre donc tes mains me réchauffent et ça me fait du bien.

\- Tu as mal ? Depuis quand ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai la gastro ? Pauvre idiot ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai, tu es sensibles des intestins… Soupire Blaine. Désolé mon cœur…

\- Ce n'est rien ça passera. Soupire Kurt.

Ils restent dans cette position pendant tout le temps que demande la préparation de la salade. Puis ils partent sur la table pour prendre le dîner très rapide et froid avant de faire la vaisselle très rapidement et prenne le plateau de crêpes et se vautre sur le canapé devant la télévision. Kurt entre les jambes de Blaine tenant le plat de crêpes et mangent comme des petits porcs.

\- Mange ! Dit Blaine avec une crêpe à la bouche.

\- Pauvre fou ! Dit-il en riant.

Blaine et Kurt mange la crêpe petit à petit et finissent par se rapprocher et Kurt lui vole le morceau restant dans sa bouche en lui roulant une pelle et sourit tout en avalant la crêpe. Blaine sourit contre ses lèvres en voyant qu'il vent de se faire rouler dans la farine, parce qu'ils ont tout bouffé quand même, les quelques vingtaines de crêpes viennent d'y passer en une heure trente.

\- Ça me manqué ce genre de moment avec toi… Lui avoue Blaine en fermant les yeux sur le canapé en ayant Kurt sur son torse désormais.

\- Moi aussi ça me manquait, mais on sait se ménager pour faire en sorte que ta fonction ne tue pas notre relation.

\- Parce que nous sommes au dessus de tout ça. Dit-il en souriant d'une petite voix.

\- J'en connais un qui va dormir dans quelques minutes. Sourit Kurt en lui embrassant les clavicules découvertes grâce à son tee shirt large. T'es sexy en casual look.

\- Shhh… Je t'entends plus… Sourit Blaine les yeux fermés.

\- Tu t'endors, tu ne veux pas aller au lit ? Demande Kurt un peu perplexe.

\- Je ne m'endors… Pas… Kurt, je me repose les yeux, et puis je suis… Très là ! Marmonne d'une voix quasiment endormie, Blaine de moins en moins bavard.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pur te conduire à la chambre si tu dors.

\- Dors… Pas… Kurt ! Dit-il faiblement.

Kurt reste la et attend qu'il s'endort en le caressant derrière la tête, lui massant le crâne et finit par se soulever et prend le plaid pour le couvrir et éteint la télévision avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit Blainey Beardy Beeh… Dit-il en souriant.

Ce surnom est si vieux, remontant à l'enfance quand il était totalement frisée comme un afro, il en subissait des moqueries et c'était le surnom que Kurt lui avait donnée pour transformer cette moquerie, en une chose riante et pouvant moucher les autres. Kurt éteint tout et part dans la chambre présidentielle pour s'endormir, seul. Il se l'avoue à lui-même ça lui fait drôle de dormir tout seul dans ce lit mais en même temps, il ne va pas rester sur le canapé il aurait mal au dos et Blaine, n'en parlons pas. Si une chose est certaine c'est que Blaine doit être désormais robuste et en forme pour se préparer à la dure campagne qui s'annonce même s'il est en tête des sondages, le combat sera rude.

* * *

Chanson du chapitre:

Battlefield by Lea Michele  
Cue The Rain by Lea Michele


	21. Chapter 21

Ce chapitre j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à le faire, un peu comme chaque fin de mes fictions. L'adrénaline est omniprésente.

Vingt et un chapitres d'ores et déjà. Que ce fut rapide à mes yeux, dire que seulement quatre chapitres restent à être mis en ligne, je n'y crois toujours pas.

Le début paraît sur-réaliste, mais je me devais de finir par mentionner ce gros détail auquel je suis passé outre, et de manière un peu inapproprié, loufoque, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement je crois. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents, voir un peu plus qui sait...

Merci aux personnes qui commentent, ça me fait plaisir, surtout quand la fin approche, alors, merci à vous. Et les silencieux également merci.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

L'article II de la Constitution et les amendements qui s'y rattachent instituent les critères suivants d'éligibilité pour le président et le vice-président :

\- être âgé de plus de 35 ans ;

\- être citoyen des États-Unis à la naissance (ou être citoyen à la date de ratification de la Constitution, pour les premières élections) ;

\- avoir résidé aux États-Unis pendant au moins 14 ans ;

\- ne pas être candidat à un troisième mandat. Depuis l'adoption du XXIIe amendement à la Constitution en 1947, un Président ne peut effectuer que deux mandats.

C'était bien exceptionnel que la Constitution valide la candidature d'Anderson Hummel il y a trois ans maintenant. Parce que la Constitution des Etats Unis interdit les personnes de moins de trente cinq ans de se présenter, et pourtant eux, du haut de leur moins de trente ans y sont. C'est aussi l'une des petites parties de la Constitution dont il n'est pas fait état en règle générale. Il faut dire que les candidats n'étaient pas non plus aux beaux fixes après la fin de mandat d'Obama alors bon, les chambres ont fait avec et, lui ont ouvert les portes de l'exécutif au plus haut sommet de l'Etat.

Les Campagnes américaines sont très spéciales, Le candidat doit se déclarer dans chaque État où il veut obtenir les voix des « grands électeurs ». C'est également dans la Convention Nationale que le nom du Vice Président est généralement dévoilé. Toute fois ce dernier peut être lui, dévoilé bien plus tard.

\- M. Le Président, nous arriverons dans moins d'une heure. Prévient un agent de Air Force One.

\- Très bien, merci. Dit-il simplement.

\- Donc tu respectes la tradition du non dialogue de la Campagne dans Air Force One ? Sourit Kurt.

\- Exactement, j'arrive à un moment important, c'est le grand discours, le tout premier on doit remporter cet Etat. Dit-il en fixant l paysage dans le hublot.

\- C'est un état dit Démocrate, elles ont l'avancent sur nous de ce côté… Soupire Kurt.

\- Mais mon mandat est bon d'accord ? Elles perdront et moi, je gagnerais, ils ne savent donc pas qui je suis ? Cracha Blaine, tendu.

\- Là n'est pas la question, il faut juste savoir que dans certains endroits, nous perdront et pas qu'un peu. Dit-il simplement.

\- C'est après de discours là que s'en suivra dans un autre Etat celui de la Convention Nationale où j'annoncerais que ce sera le duo Anderson Lopez pour la présidence…

\- Je sais, et j'imagine ton envie de le dire dans cet Etat pour gagner des votes mais non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe.

\- Enfin bref, Air Force One ne sert pas à parler élections. Dit-il en se levant et allant dans le siège de son bureau.

\- Très bien… Comment ça ce passe avec les Nations Unis ?

\- Tout va bien. Je… Ils s'occupent du conflit comme je leur ai demandé lors de la réunion du cabinet donc, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, je l'espère sinon j'aurais passé trois putains de nuit blanches pour rien. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Une fois qu'on sera sur le tarmac, je prendrais la deuxième Cadillac One pour me rendre au Quartier Générale et j'irais faire un tour dans les villes alentours également. Prévient Kurt.

\- Donc tu observeras le discours dans le grand Q G ?

\- Oui, c'est la petite parenthèse, j'avais oublié de te le dire avant que nous partions de la Maison Blanche.

\- Merci de m'en informer, Kurt. Dit-il simplement en regardant quelques documents.

\- Tu veux peut-être, être tranquille ? Demande t-il.

\- M. Le Président… Madame la Vice Présidente en ligne, elle dit que c'est urgent…

\- Rho ce n'est pas possible… Souffle Blaine… Oui Santana ?

\- Les militaires que tu as décidés d'envoyer avec l' été prise en tenaille par des groupuscules. Les diplomates de l'O N U ont tout fait pour calmer la tension mais ça n'a était qu'un… Carnage…

\- Combien de morts ? Demande Blaine en fixant Kurt.

\- Treize ou quatorze, nous sommes en train d'attendre le rapport complet de nos forces armées et de l'O N U qui sont en route sur place, j'ai ordonné à ce qu'un convoi militaire y aillent pour protéger la zone et tout… Découvrir.

\- Est-ce-que les journalistes le savent ? Demande Blaine.

\- Je pense qu'à l'arrière de l'avion ça doit jazzé oui… Marmonne la jeune femme en soupirant.

\- Très bien, aucun communiqué, contacte les familles dès que tu auras les listes, mais aucun communiqué de cette foutue maison ! Dit-il en se levant après avoir raccrocher.

\- Où tu vas ? Demande Kurt.

\- Tu restes là toi ! Dit-il simplement.

Blaine marcha en trombe jusqu'à l'arrière de l'appareil, se rendant à la suite de la presse où séjourne durant chaque vol la presse américaine et parfois, étrangère à bord de Air Force One. Blaine arrive vers eux avec une veste en cuir de l'avion et son simple pantalon noir et les regardent tous un à un et s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Madame la Vice Présidente vient de me contacter depuis la Situation Room à la Maison Blanche et m'a informé que le convoi militaires de l'O N U escorté par nos forces armées au Moyen Orient vers les puits de pétroles que le Dave Karofsky avait prit en possession, se sont fait prendre en tenaille et ils sont tous, morts. Je ne veux aucune fuite, aucun communiqué vers vos rédactions, je ne veux absolument rien tant que la Vice Présidente n'aura pas contacté la famille. Merci de respecter cette condition.

\- Monsieur le Président ! L'ambassadrice des Etats Unis était dans le voyage, était-elle dans le convoi ? Demande une journaliste.

\- L'identité des victimes sera dévoilée publiquement lorsque toutes les familles auront été prévenues. Nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir et si vous êtes du transport c'est pour couvrir la Campagne pour vos rédactions donc, contentez vous de faire cela, ni plus ni moins. Bon voyage. Dit-il en partant.

Il retourne dans son bureau et fit silence jusqu'à l'atterrissage sur le tarmac de l'appareil. Les deux Cadillac One sont mises l'une derrière l'autre et ils descendent main dans la main et s'embrassent devant les Cadillac One.

\- Fais attention à toi… Murmure Blaine.

\- Je te regarderais. Dit-il en souriant. Tu y arriveras malgré tout !

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Blaine. Lui répond Kurt et monte dans la Cadillac One.

Blaine sourit et monte dans la première. Les deux berlines sont escortés jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'aéroport militaire et les deux prirent un chemin totalement opposé. Etre dans un état qui est plus démocrate que républicain n'est pas vraiment dans son avantage, le nombre de flyers et de pancarte dans la rue à son effigie sont là mais plus que rare quand même. C'est ça qu'ils détestent le plus en campagne, être séparer pour couvrir les états de long en large pour obtenir le plus de soutien. Le Président se doit être proche du lieu de rendez-vous, tandis que le conjoint lui peut partir à l'autre bout, ce qui est le cas. Alors que Blaine part vers des écoles, et des lieux de travaux, Kurt lui prend la direction des zones plus sociable, moins riches aussi, mais assez quand même pour être dans le Q G de campagne.

La Cadillac One du Président arrive vers une grande place publique juste là où se situe une école qui l'attend. Il descend sous la clameur des citoyens et s'engouffre dans l'école ou des élèves l'attendent et chantant l'Hymne américain, il sourit tout le long jusqu'à voir un chiot venir vers lui.

\- Héééé ! Dit-il en souriant pour le caresser.

\- C'est pour vous ! Dit un petit enfant qui arrive vers lui.

\- Un chien ? Mais !

\- Vous avez dit que vous aimeriez en avoir un ! Bah voilà ! Dit-il en riant doucement.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit-il en souriant. Mais tu es un lecteur de mes interviews ! Dit-il en caressant le chiot.

\- Bah oui monsieur ! Je veux être Président moi aussi !

\- Il… Il a un nom ? Demande Blaine en souriant.

\- Prezi !

\- Ah ouais j'aime bien ! Je vais le garder comme nom ! Vient là Dit-il en entraînant l'élève et l'embrasse chaleureusement. Tu vois, c'est Kurt il va être super content ! Par contre je ne vais pas pouvoir le garder avec moi dès maintenant donc je vais le confier à un monsieur en noir là et il va le ramener à ma maison volante où on va lui donner de l'eau et des croquettes ! Dit-il en souriant devant ce petit labrador.

\- Vous n'allez pas le gardez… Dit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Preston ! Tu peux conduire Prezi à Air Force One ? Veille a ce que des croquettes lui soit achetés et…. Une fois à l'intérieur tu peux faire une photo de lui ou un vine diffusé sur mon compte twitter ?

\- Bien Monsieur. Dit-il simplement.

\- Et je ne quitterais pas l'école sans avoir vu la preuve ! Dit-il en souriant face au petit enfant qui lui sourit maigrement.

Il continu sa visite dans l'école et discute avec les enseignants et les enfants de la situation pédagogique et des difficultés majeurs, Blaine est avec un bloc note et prend tout en note c'est une chose qui avait fait rire les médias, mais c'est une preuve d'un sérieux et d'un exemple parfait. C'est donc face aux enseignants et élèves qu'il répond aux questions.

\- Est-ce- que c'est jolie la Maison Blanche ?

\- Au début on est fasciné et après on s'y fait, mais oui elle est très jolie !

\- Est-ce-que c'est dur d'être Président des Etats Unis ? Demande un autre.

\- C'est extrêmement dur oui. Il y a des choses qui sont très bien à faire, mais il y en a d'autres qui ne sont pas très chouette à faire comme actes et… Cela implique beaucoup de décisions très importante et parfois, ça dégénère tu comprends ? Il faut beaucoup de courage et… C'est dur, très dur.

\- Alors pourquoi être Président de nouveau ? Demande un autre.

\- Parce que ça en vaux la peine. J'ai aussi envie de montrer aux gens que même si c'est dur, j'ai envie de continuer pour vous tous, parce que c'est pour moi, ma raison de vivre et j'ai envie de continué une dernière fois, pour quatre ans et toujours tenté de faire le meilleure. Dit-il simplement.

Il sourit et l'heure de devoir partir approche de plus en plus pour lui. L'enfant lu ayant donnée Prezi le colle et il finit par sortir son iPhone et lui montre sur son compte Twitter la vidéo du chien courant dans l'avion et aboyant, preuve de sa bonne foi. Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux et quitte l'école en retournant dans la Cadillac One et prit une direction plus symbolique, le Quartier Général de Campagne pour y remercier, comme Kurt l'a fait à son arrivée, ses bénévoles.

Le cortège de la présidence y arrive au bout d'une demi-heure et ils pénètrent l'enceinte du quartier générale de campagne et une standing ovation se produit alors. Blaine sourit et monte sur une table en les saluant et le silence arrive peu à peu.

\- Merci à vous tous pour qui, depuis maintenant plus de six mois préparer cette campagne dans cette Etat, mais aussi dans les autres ! C'est vous qui êtes le cœur de cette Nation, grâce à vous tous, le peuple américain peut espérer continuer d'être libre sans être doctriner par des anciennes First Lady qui n'ont qu'une envie c'est de retrouver le strass et paillette qu'elles ont mit dans cette Maison Blanche ! Grâce à votre pleine mobilisation, ce soir nous allons remporter ensemble cet Etat, et ce ne sera pas le seul ! Nous allons tous les remporté ! parce que l'Amérique est un continent fort, mais sans les Etats Unis, sans son peuple il n'est rien ! Grâce à vous nous gagnerons contre le parti Démocrate qui depuis plus de dix ans est parti majoritaire de cet Etat ! Nous gagnerons ce soir ensemble lors du scrutin électorale !

Une standing ovation à nouveau pour lui alors que Kurt arrive en même temps que ce brouha géant, il rejoint Blaine et lève sa main en souriant sous les applaudissements. Blaine se retourne pour le regarder et lui sourit.

\- Ce soir, les électeurs auront donné un sens à leur vote ! Ce soir je serais ici à écouter le discours des deux candidats, et j'écouterais mon compagnon, mon homme, notre président à la télévision juste avant que les résultats ne soit dévoilés ! Nous gagnerons cette bataille ! Dit Kurt en étant aussi hilare que Blaine.

Ils se furent applaudir et finissent par s'engouffrer dans une pièce isolés du grand bâtiment et apprennent les dernières nouvelles venant du Moyen Orient pour le cortège de l'Organisation des Nations Unis, victime d'une attaque. C'est avec le téléphone cellulaire protégé et crypté que Blaine s'entretien avec Santana alors que les valises d'urgence son déployer dans le bureau.

\- Nos équipes sont donc sur place et par chance, je ne sais quel miracle, l'Ambassadrice des Etats Unis est indemne, c'est la seule survivante.

\- Elle s'est caché durant l'attaque ? Demande Blaine.

\- Apparemment elle s'est faufilé sous la banquette de la Jeep et s'est caché sous les cadavres des militaires et… Elle était donc invisible pour eux. Explique Santana.

\- Les familles sont prévenues ?

\- Oui elles le sont et l'ambassadrice est rapatrié immédiatement vers la France dans notre Ambassade, elle aura droit à des soins à l'hôpital militaire français avant un rapatriement dans notre pays. Explique Santana.

\- Je ne vais pas y échapper durant le débat… Souffle Blaine.

\- Je sais c'est pour ça que tu sais désormais tout.

\- Merci Santana tu es super… Bon, je vais aller me détendre, j'ai vu qu'ils avaient un piano, donc je vais aller jouer dessus pour m'occuper un peu l'esprit, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire un tel… Débat.

\- Bon courage et… Bravo, j'adore déjà Prezi' !

\- Je m'en doutais ! Dit-il en souriant au téléphone. A plus.

\- Merde. Dit-elle et met fin à l'appel.

Blaine quitte le bureau et se balade dans le bâtiment pour se diriger vers le piano. Dans cette salle paisible, il s'installe silencieusement derrière le piano et commence à jouer quelques sonorités pour découvrir le son de cet instrument. Chaque piano à un son différent dû à son accordement. Celui-ci est plutôt doux. Blaine se lance dans une musique plutôt douce alors que Kurt le suivit et que d'autres viennent écouter.

 **You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**

Sa voix est extrêmement douce et le son du piano aussi, pour autant la musique commence à devenir plus grave désormais et sa voix ne change pas vraiment, mais c'est surtout le son du piano qui change et donne une autre dimension à la musique de Katy Perry, mondialement connu. Kurt se poste à l'autre bout et les gens entrent un peu plus dans la salle ce qui le fit sourire instinctivement.

 **Before you met me, I was all right  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**

Et la musique repart dans de la douceur, un rythme plus soutenu, plus doux encore comme si c'était une extinction de la musique mais non c'est un prolongement encore et toujours, elle qui ne fait que commencer son aventure et son histoire dans ce vieux bâtiment de la ville.

 **Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever**

D'un coup, sa voix se porte puis plus rien, plus de son au piano plus de voix et d'un coup un rythme plus grave et plus rapide envahit la pièce, et sa voix commence désormais à chanter encore plus fort, plus intense encore pour démarquer les couplets du refrain. Il s'en amuse toujours autant de cette technique, et là c'est un spectacle incroyable qui est filmé pour promouvoir sa proximité, sa joie, sa simplicité et son talent, désormais tout ce qui peut faire la différence, sera utilisé.

 **You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**

 **My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**

Durant les deux couplets du refrain, Blaine s'envoi en l'air a proprement parlé dans cette chanson, dans ce passage qui est aussi un grand clin d'œil à son tender amant, Kurt. Une chance pleinement remplis d'amour et d'évasion qui caractérise complètement les biens faits qu'apporte les sentiments de l'amour à quelqu'un. Et cette chanson est donc pour une seule et unique personne à la base, pour Kurt qui ne cesse de sourire timidement. Blaine avait déjà joué du piano pendant sa première campagne mais jamais une chanson n'avait été faite en clin d'œil à Kurt, jamais puisqu'ils n'étaient que simple ami colocataires comme des frères. Là c'est désormais tout autre chose, ils sont les personnalités les plus influentes du pays et ça ce n'est pas rien, loin de là.

Kurt le regarde et le filme également en étant plus qu'émerveillé, sachant très bien que Katy Perry, pour lui est une chanteuse divine, digne de Madonna ou de Whitney Houston, pour lui c'est une révélation et son plus grand coup de cœur musicale, Teenage Dream est sa chanson.

 **We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete**

Et la musique repart dans de la douceur, un rythme plus soutenu, plus doux encore comme si c'était une extinction de la musique mais non c'est un prolongement encore et toujours sous les yeux émerveillés de toutes les personnes qui sont présente ce soir, quelques heures avant le grand débat politique qui l'opposera à la candidate démocrate la plus connue au monde, Hilary Clinton l'ex First Lady de ce pays.

 **Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever**

De nouveau, d'un coup, sa voix se porte puis plus rien, plus de son au piano plus de voix et d'un coup un rythme plus grave et plus rapide envahit la pièce, et sa voix commence désormais à chanter encore plus fort, plus intense encore pour démarquer les couplets du refrain. Il s'en amuse toujours autant de cette technique, et là c'est un spectacle incroyable qui est filmé pour promouvoir sa proximité, sa joie, sa simplicité et son talent, désormais tout ce qui peut faire la différence, sera utilisé.

 **You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**

 **My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**

Durant les deux couplets du refrain, Blaine s'envoi en l'air a proprement parlé dans cette chanson, dans ce passage qui est aussi un grand clin d'œil à son tender amant, Kurt. Une chance pleinement remplis d'amour et d'évasion qui caractérise complètement les biens faits qu'apporte les sentiments de l'amour à quelqu'un. Et cette chanson est donc pour une seule et unique personne à la base, pour Kurt qui ne cesse de sourire timidement. Blaine avait déjà joué du piano pendant sa première campagne mais jamais une chanson n'avait été faite en clin d'œil à Kurt, jamais puisqu'ils n'étaient que simple ami colocataires comme des frères. Là c'est désormais tout autre chose, ils sont les personnalités les plus influentes du pays et ça ce n'est pas rien, loin de là, tout n'est que répétition désormais, mais la beauté n'en est pas moins omni présente.

 **I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

La musique s'essouffle de plus en plus comme si la vie était désormais imminente, pour autant il n'en s'agit que d'un style. Oui Blaine relâche la pédale et le son du piano s'éteint de plus en plus tout autant que sa voix, pour autant, il finit par de nouveau jouer une mélodie intense et prenante, et sa voix se porte à nouveau dans les plus hautes notes faisant résonner l'intégralité du bâtiment.

 **Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No**

 **My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back**

La foule applaudit, quelques uns dansent comme des fous. C'est une hola de malade, tout est euphorique désormais ce qui alerte un peu la protection du Président qui se rapproche un peu de lui-même si rien n'est dangereux. La musique continue son aventure car malgré tout celle-ci n'est pas finie.

 **I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight**

L'officialisation de la fin de la performance du Président est officiellement là. C'est sous une grande et immense standing ovation que Blaine quitte le piano et s'incline en guise de salutation. Il s'applaudit lui-même pour montrer qu'il est simple et les imitent puis il quitte la salle avec Kurt et la garde de protection du Secret Service pour prendre la direction d'une pièce attenante où un repas leur est servie en toute intimité. C'est aussi là-bas que le poste de commandement militaire et politique s'est installé avec les valises d'urgence tout à l'heure. Le contact avec la Maison Blanche est permanant et le débat approche à grand pas. Un débat qui rend Kurt tout autant anxieux que peut l'être Blaine.

\- Tu es stressé ? Demande Kurt à Blaine.

\- Un peu mais ça va… Je préfère lorsque ce n'est pas un débat, je préfère que ce soit de simples discours m'enfin les débats il n'y en a pas à chaque Etat ça va. Dit-il en souriant simplement.

\- Même si on a peu de chance de remporté ici, il faut quand même y croire tu sais… Soupire Kurt.

\- Ce n'est pas trop ce que tu as essayé de me faire dire dans l'avion tout à l'heure alors bon… Marmonne Blaine commençant à manger.

\- Je suis tout autant anxieux que tu peux l'être parce que c'est aussi mon avenir qui est en jeu Blaine, oui tu as un bon bilan et une popularité qui est là, mais on ne peut pas se voiler la face ce sont des femmes qui sont elles aussi, très puissante et connus depuis plus longtemps que nous alors nous devons aussi resté dans le réalisme le plus possible. Je veux plus que tout que ce soir tu remportes mais nous ne pouvons pas tout savoir, on ne sait pas ce que peuvent dire les sondages…

\- C'est très serré voilà tout. C'est le vote qui donnera officiellement les scores. Ça ne cesse de changer. Dit-il simplement.

\- Tu as payé pour obtenir des sondages ? Demande Kurt.

\- Le Parti oui. moi je m'en moque complètement. Ils paient en majorité mes frais donc tu sais… Je ne vais pas m'en privée, loin de là.

\- Après tout ça… On rentre à la Maison Blanche ? Demande Kurt.

\- Nous devrons conquérir d'autres Etats et nous rentrerons à la Maison Blanche. Oui on y rentre demain mais ce ne sera qu'un petit crochet tu sais... On séjournera à la Maison Blanche officiellement d'ici peut-être un mois ou deux. Je n'en sais trop rien, c'est la campagne, on va plus être sur les routes que dans notre palace au chaud Kurt.

\- Je sais très bien tout ça et c'est juste que… J'ai envie qu'on profite un peu si jamais tout ça s'arrête…

\- Si ça s'arrête on aura de décembre à janvier pour profiter du Camp David ainsi que de la Maison Blanche donc très franchement… Ce n'est pas un souci pour moi. ce sera un cadeau de Noël si on est réélu, et ça en sera un mauvais si on ne l'est pas, très sincèrement à l'heure où nous sommes, je fais campagne pour continuer à diriger mon pays que je chérie tant, mais si on ne me réélit pas, je n'irais pas non plus chialer la dorure de la Maison Blanche puisque j'ai de quoi me faire une réplique en moins grande évidemment, mais n'en faire une trait pour trait avec tout l'argent que j'ai, et que tu as. Dit-il simplement.

\- Parce que quand nous achèterons… Ce sera une réplique ? Demande Kurt.

\- On m'a dit que l'ancien président français, Nicolas Sarkozy avait fait une réplique de son bureau de l'Elysée dans ses locaux, alors j'ai envie de te répondre, pourquoi pas ? Sans le sous-sol, juste le premier étage et le second et c'est très bien, en beaucoup moins vaste et grand mais c'est faisable. La Red Room serait la cuisine, la State Dining Room la salle à manger… Blue Room mon bureau ! Green Room, le tiens ! East Room le salon ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Et l'étage ? Demande Kurt en souriant.

\- Des chambres ! la Chambre de la reine et de Lincoln en réplique sera nos suites à nous, et le reste pour des invités, des enfants ! Prezi ! salles de jeux aussi ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- La presse dira que tu es nostalgique et que tu n'as pas tourné la page. Dit-il en riant.

\- On les emmerdes ? On ne fait juste pas le perron et voilà ! Dit-il en souriant. Ni d'escalier à Blue Room vu que ce sera du plein pied ! Ce sera juste parfait hein ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Tu me feras toujours autant rire tu le sais ça ? Sourit doucement Kurt en lui prenant la main.

\- Je le sais Kurt, je le sais. Sourit Blaine.

Le repas passe doucement et Blaine finit par aller prendre une douche et se fait briefer pour son discours, et sur le débat surtout sur le débat qui sera plus ça qu'un discours. Il change également de costume et en prend un plus solennelle, plus républicain et plus présidentielle pour les interventions à la télévision. Blaine s'avance vers Kurt et l'embrasse encore et encore.

\- Je suis tendu…

\- Je sens ça, c'est pareil pour moi mais ne pense qu'à une pense une seule et unique chose et tout ira bien, elle va essayer de te dégommé mais tu as toi aussi des cartes en main alors n'hésite pas. Ne jettes pas tout, on en aura besoin pour la suite.

\- Je t'aime Kurt…

\- Je t'aime moi aussi Blaine ! Lui dit Kurt en l'embrassant une dernière fois et prit sa main.

Ils sortent main dans la main de la salle réservée pour eux et sous les applaudissements, descendent l'escalier. Evidemment un discours d'avant débat est un passage obligé pour Blaine qui finit par lâcher la main de Kurt qui se masse dans la foule et monte à nouveau sur une table en levant la main pour calmer la clameur de la foule.

\- Mes chers amis, ce soir c'est le tout premier débat politique que notre pays attend depuis un moment ! Ce soir je vais remporter ce débat et remporté les élections de cet Etat grâce à vous et vos votes, ainsi que votre mobilisation dans tout le district ! Oui nous allons remporter cette élection et ici c'est la première étape ! Dieu bénisse les Etats Unis d' Amérique ! Dit-il fortement.

Son nom retentit dans la pièce comme une hymne, un cri de guerre et il s'engouffre avec sa protection à l'extérieur pour prendre la direction du studio TV. Kurt lui reste dans la foule et s'installe sur un canapé avec les personnes et attend que le débat commence. Kurt, à l'aide de son smart phone reste en contacte avec la Maison Blanche, notamment son amie Santana toujours à Washington, entre eux, la communication va bon train sur le débat qui commence enfin. Un silence est omni présent dans le Q G de Campagne. Ils écoutent tout au long Blaine s'acharner sur la candidate tout autant qu'elle s'acharne sur lui. Il faut dire qu'elle sait y faire elle aussi politiquement, elle n'en est pas à son premier coup d'essai et son mari à bien du la briefer. C'est une qualité qu'ils ne peuvent pas enlever aux Démocrates, les discours et les débats. Ils ont toujours su gérer à merveille ce côté-là et c'est aussi grâce à ça que Kurt avait toujours eu une admiration pour le couple Obama malgré l'étiquette politique différente.

Le débat est vraiment rude et Kurt finit par éclaircir sa voix et sourit faussement.

\- Merci pour votre accueil chaleureux et de votre grande mobilisation pour le Président, mais je suis très fatigué et je dois rentrer tôt à Washington demain, merci à tous encore de votre mobilisation, merci à tous, pour tous ! Dit-il en souriant.

Kurt quitte alors le Q G de Campagne et prend la direction de Air Force One dans lequel ils dormiront ce soir. Les heures passe et Blaine finit par arriver à l'aéroport militaire et découvre le chiot venant vers lui. Il se mit à genoux et le caresse tendrement, et découvre qu'il est attendu par Kurt.

\- Hey, comment j'étais ? Demande Blaine.

\- Je n'ai pas tout regardé, j'étais très fatigué… Soupire Kurt.

\- A cause de ton don de sang ? Demande Blaine.

\- Oui ça m'a pas mal épuisé du coup j'ai voulu rentrer pour dormir un peu.

\- Ok mais autrement ? Demande Blaine, insistant.

\- J'espère qu'ils feront le bon choix, parce qu'elle emploi trop un discours des années Clinton quoi. Dit-il en tordant du nez.

\- En même temps…

\- C'est une Clinton, c'est normal on ne peut pas lui en vouloir… L'avion décolle demain matin c'est ça ?

\- Oui, quand le dépouillement sera dévoilé nous prendrons notre envol quand tu auras été leur dire merci.

\- Tu ne viendras donc pas avec moi… Soupire Blaine.

\- Non, je m'en excuse d'ailleurs mais je suis extrêmement fatigué ce soir et je pense que demain je vais en profiter pour dormir et préparer durant le trajet, mes autres représentations de l'Etat. Je dois aussi assurer mes fonctions. Dit-il simplement.

\- Comme tu voudras… Dit-il en venant l'embrasser avec le chien dans les bras.

\- Tu ne devrais pas l'habituer à être dans les bras. Soupire Kurt.

\- Prezi est des nôtre, te plein pas il ne va pas dormir avec nous !

\- Comme si j'allais te croire ! Dit-il en roulant des yeux et allant vers la suite présidentielle de l'avion.

Ils partent vers la chambre et se mettent en boxer avant de se glisser dans le lit avec le chiot labrador sable sur le lit qui tortille de la queue et menace de bondir sur eux. Ils en sourient et commence à parler du chien, pour éviter tout sujet politique.

\- Tu sais que tu as extrêmement bien réagit quand tu as vus le chien ? Lui dit Kurt.

\- Tu as vus les images… Sourit Blaine.

\- Evidemment et c'était très mignon. J'ai aimé

\- Tu penses que ça rapporte d'accepter un chien ? Sourit Blaine.

\- Oh avec un peu de chance, oui deux ou trois pourcent. Sourit Kurt en l'embrassant.

\- Hééé ! Rigole Blaine en sentant une langue lui lécher le menton, venant vers leurs lèvres.

\- Non alors ça non ! Proteste Kurt en le repoussant. Je refuse c'est dégueulasse ! Dit-il en fâchant le chiot qui pime.

\- Rho arrête tu l'effraie ! Marmonne Blaine en le prenant et le couchant entre eux.

\- Ok sympa, si j'ai envie de baiser ce soir c'est mort quoi ! Grogne Kurt.

\- On a un enfant ouais ! Dit-il en souriant et caressant le chien qui vient lui mordre le nez.

\- Tu m'exaspère parfois sache le ! Soupire Kurt.

\- Il sent le Nuggets ! Rigole Blaine se laissant faire.

\- Rho ça y est tu vas dire que ça sent le nuggets !

\- Mais si putain ! Dit-il en se laissant encore mordre le nez. Aou !

\- Bien fait ! Sourit Kurt en voyant le chiot venir à lui.

\- Alors ? Laisse le faire !

\- Ah… Ah oui ! Nuggets ! Rigole Kurt en le caressant mais le sortant de son nez.

\- Tu crois qu'il sera bien à la Maison Blanche ?

\- Pourquoi il ne le serait pas ? Sourit Blaine en caressant le chiot sur Kurt.

\- Je ne sais pas et puis si on…

\- On ne perdra pas. Dit-il tout simplement coupant court à son hypothèse qu'il refuse d'entendre.

\- Ok il s'y plaira dans ce grand parc ! Sourit Kurt.

\- On ira le promener, faire du sport avec et tout ça va être tellement super ! Sourit encore Blaine.

Ils restent là à jouer avec le petit chien qui aboie un peu et grogne comme eux parfois. C'est adorable et ça donne un peu d'humanisme dans cet avion bien trop sérieux et trop politique. Le chien donne enfin du sens à cette vie peut-être. Ce qui est sur c'est que Kurt lui n'a qu'une envie dormir, mais Blaine jouant avec le chien ne cesse de le faire grogner et le rend hargneux de jeux.

\- Ta fini la ? Beugle Kurt.

\- Mais on joue ! Marmonne Blaine.

\- Bah joue dans ton bureau putain ! Je veux dormir moi ! Tu fais chier sérieux !

\- Rho c'est bon pardon ! Marmonne Blaine en lui embrassant l'épaule.

Le chiot vient vite lui lécher l'épaule à son tour et se couche contre eux et commence à ronfler comme un humain, mon Dieu l'horreur. Blaine ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que Kurt bouillonne et se laisse partir dans les rires, peut-être de nerf, il n'en sait trop rien mais bon au moins il y a une bonne ambiance et rien n'est politique ou électorale. Tout est naturel et c'est aussi ça qu'ils recherchaient un peu tous. De la tranquillité et quelque chose qui leur fera parler d'autres choses enfin.

\- Bon… Bah bonne nuit quand même… Murmure Blaine.

\- Bonne nuit Blaine… Murmure Kurt en fermant les yeux.

Il se tourne et roule pour laisser plus de place au chiot, ça commence d'ores et déjà les mauvaises habitudes. La nuit ne fut ni agitée ni spéciale, juste une nuit de sommeil parmi tant d'autres. Ce qui est peut-être à souligner c'est la propreté du chiot qui a attendu le réveil des garçons pour pimé vers la porte de l'avion pour sortir faire ses besoins sur le tarmac. C'était la première fois que les gens voyaient le Président en sous vêtement et ils étaient un peu choqué, mais lui s'en moquait complètement. Blaine remonte tranquillement avec le chiot et va prendre son petit déjeuner dans son bureau avec Kurt en attendant les résultats.

\- M. Le Président… Mhm… Je… Regardez ce qui circule sur la toile… Marmonne t-il.

\- Oh… Merde… Dit-il en riant.

\- Montrez… Dit Kurt. Hein ? C'est d'il y a quelques minutes ça !

\- Apparemment… Quelqu'un qui a pris en flagrand délit, on traque l'IP. Dit-il simplement.

\- Mh, non c'est bon… Vue mon corps ça va inciter dans le futur à faire voter les femmes pour moi. Dit-il en riant.

\- Attend t'es en boxer ça te moule corps on voit tes abdos… Ton cul bien rond et tu penses… J'hallucine ! Sourit Kurt.

\- J'étais avec mon chien !

\- Et une clope !

\- Et alors ? Rétorque Blaine. Oublions de qui ça vient, on s'en fout laisser circuler !

\- Bien Monsieur. Dit l'homme et les laissent tranquille.

Kurt roule des yeux et ne dit plus rien, sa stratégie est compréhensif mais bizarre quand même. Peu de temps après, Blaine se prépare et les résultats tombent. Kurt le sait en premier et vient à lui en étant plus que jamais sérieux alors que Blaine ajuste sa cravate.

\- Quarante huit à cinquante deux. Dit-il simplement.

\- Qui a quarante huit ? Demande t-il l'air naturelle.

\- E… Elle…. Dit-il simplement.

\- Donc… On a gagné un Etat Démocrate ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- Oui ! S'exclame t-il !

\- Parfait ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu ne sautes pas de joie ? Sourit Kurt.

\- Ce n'est qu'un sur cinquante… Bon je dois y aller ils m'attendent tous ! Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Prezi commence à le suivre et Kurt le retient malgré qu'il pleure, Blaine se retourne une dernière fois et lui sourit simplement avant d'être suivie par ses gardes du corps et prend place dans la Cadillac One à destination du Q G de Campagne. Kurt part donc dans le bureau de l'avion qui sert un peu de salon et allume la télévision et observe la chaîne d'information qui diffuse en directe les images de la ou se trouve Blaine et l'observe s'approcher du micro.

\- On écoute papa maintenant ! Dit-il.

Il ferme la porte du bureau et lâche le chien et observe la clameur des personnes dans la salle et Blaine les saluent, sourit toujours autant et reconnait bien là son côté conquérant.

\- Ce n'est qu'une étape ici et il en reste encore du chemin pour que nous continuions ensemble mais c'est en passe d'être une possibilité grâce à vous et votre immense mobilisation ! Vos votes et votre voix ont étaient entendus et on a bien ce que vous désirez, et ce n'est surement pas une présidente qui ne fera que revenir sur mes réformes et ne fera pas avancer le pays ! Avec moi, avec nous c'est la continuité et je suis fier d'être celui que vous avez choisit ici, et c'est sur vous que doivent prendre exemples les autres Etats dans lesquels je vais me rendre très prochainement. Ensemble…

La foule l'acclame si fort qu'il se doit se faire silence et Kurt en sourit.

\- Kurt n'a pas pu être là ce matin, il est très fatigué mais il nous regarde, et je sais que c'est aussi grâce à lui que tout cela est possible, Kurt je t'en remercierais jamais assez d'avoir toujours été disponible plus que moi pour les aider ! Merci infiniment à vous tous qui faites de cette candidature la seul alternative pour continuer mes projets, merci à vous d'être toujours là et d'être fier de votre Nation, de votre administration ! Vive les Etats Unis et que Dieu bénisse les Etats Unis d' Amérique ! Dit-il en levant ses mains en l'air.

La foule clame son nom et l'applaudit encore et encore et Kurt se lève en applaudissant dans le bureau de l'avion, fier de lui. Blaine repart du local et contacte Kurt depuis la Cadillac One et retourne rapidement vers l'aéroport militaire où repose Air Force One, dans lequel il remonte très rapidement en direction de Washington. C'est désormais maintenant et officiellement que tout compte, et que chaque geste politique, chaque mot aura son importance, c'est donc une importance lus que jamais capitale que le soin des mots et des représentations publiques devra être scrupuleusement choisi.

\- On rentre à la maison ? Sourit Kurt en l'accueillant.

\- On rentre à la maison oui, pour quelques jours avant de repartir. Dit-il en souriant.

Les forces de campagnes sont désormais en marche à la minute même ou le verdict est tombé. Depuis Washington, Sebastian, directeur de Campagne à prit toute les initiatives et à mit tout en marche officiellement. Les Q G de Campagnes ouvrent et tout se met en place, le site internet, tout, c'est désormais une bataille qui est lancée, à la reconquête de la Maison Blanche dans le but de ne pas en être exclu désormais.

Air Force One, dans le ciel des Etats Unis reprend direction pour l'aéroport militaire de Saint Andrews pour les conduire chez eux pour seulement quelques jours de répits et de politiques intérieurs avant de laisser de nouveau la place à Santana qui, désormais prend le contrôle du bureau ovale et de West Wing tout entier dans l'unique but de libérer Blaine et satisfaire au mieux les demandes de la Campagne. Pour autant tout communiqué porte le nom du Président, une manœuvre stratégique pour que rien ne puisse faire penser à un abandon du navire ce qui reviendrait à dire que dans l'avion, la campagne est discuté.

Air Force One revient vers le district de Columbia et se pose dans l'aéroport militaire et eux, prennent Marine One après un laps de temps d'absence ici et retourne chez eux, pour se détendre réellement et pour travailler également, parce que la politique n'a pas de réel répit, encore moins en période d'élection présidentielle, tout est encore plus contrôlée que d'habitude. Une habitude dont ils ont prit goût à force, au bout de trois ans…

* * *

Chanson du chapitre :

Teenage Dream by Katy Perry

A la semaine prochaine d'ici là, à vos reviews !


	22. Chapter 22

CH - 3 avant le final !

Il est vrai que ça va vite venir désormais. Ce chapitre est un peu spécial de mémoire. J'y ai mis deux chansons que j'aime bien et qui, je crois parle bien des pensées pour les situations qui seront présentes dans ce chapitre.

J'ai hâte d'arriver au chapitre final pour obtenir vos réactions (s'il y en a). Et de finir l'aventure, car oui, je me sens bien à l'idée de voir que j'ai fini, et que ce sera officiellement fini dans trois semaines. C'est comme ça.

Bref, sans plus tarder, voici le Vingt deuxième chapitre de cette fiction !

En vous souhaitant bonne lecture...

* * *

Blaine repart du local et contacte Kurt depuis la Cadillac One et retourne rapidement vers l'aéroport militaire où repose Air Force One, dans lequel il remonte très rapidement en direction de Washington. C'est désormais maintenant et officiellement que tout compte, et que chaque geste politique, chaque mot aura son importance, c'est donc une importance lus que jamais capitale que le soin des mots et des représentations publiques devra être scrupuleusement choisi.

\- On rentre à la maison ? Sourit Kurt en l'accueillant.

\- On rentre à la maison oui, pour quelques jours avant de repartir. Dit-il en souriant.

Les forces de campagnes sont désormais en marche à la minute même ou le verdict est tombé. Depuis Washington, Sebastian, directeur de Campagne à prit toute les initiatives et à mit tout en marche officiellement. Les Q G de Campagnes ouvrent et tout se met en place, le site internet, tout, c'est désormais une bataille qui est lancée, à la reconquête de la Maison Blanche dans le but de ne pas en être exclu désormais.

Air Force One, dans le ciel des Etats Unis reprend direction pour l'aéroport militaire de Saint Andrews pour les conduire chez eux pour seulement quelques jours de répits et de politiques intérieurs avant de laisser de nouveau la place à Santana qui, désormais prend le contrôle du bureau ovale et de West Wing tout entier dans l'unique but de libérer Blaine et satisfaire au mieux les demandes de la Campagne. Pour autant tout communiqué porte le nom du Président, une manœuvre stratégique pour que rien ne puisse faire penser à un abandon du navire ce qui reviendrait à dire que dans l'avion, la campagne est discuté.

Air Force One revient vers le district de Columbia et se pose dans l'aéroport militaire et eux, prennent Marine One après un laps de temps d'absence ici et retourne chez eux, pour se détendre réellement et pour travailler également, parce que la politique n'a pas de réel répit, encore moins en période d'élection présidentielle, tout est encore plus contrôlée que d'habitude. Une habitude dont ils ont prit goût à force, au bout de trois ans…

\- M. Le Président… Oh un nouvel habitant ? S'exclame un garde.

\- Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas il sera loger avec nous à l'étage, tout sera fait personnellement pour qu'il n'y est pas de dégradation des lieux. Assure Blaine.

\- Bien Monsieur.

Ils partent dans les appartements privés avec le chien et se vautrent dans le salon de l'étage, profitant du calme qu'ils peuvent enfin avoir. Il est vrai que des élections, c'est tout sauf reposant. C'est peut-être parfait pour avoir de l'adrénaline mais ce n'est en aucun cas un bien moral et physique. Bien au contraire c'est bien là avec le souci de l'argent dont il est question.

\- Je contacterais un architecte demain matin pour qu'il puisse venir prendre les plans de la Maison Blanche et, fasse comme ce qu'on à dit dans l'avion. Prévient Kurt.

\- Donc tu tiens à ce qu'on se fasse une réplique ? Ce serait vivre dans le passé quand même tu sais j'en ai l'envie mais…

\- Moi aussi j'en ai l'envie. Et on ne va pas la faire trait pour trait je te rappelle, nous en tenons une adaptation à nous. Finalement il n'y a que quelques détails qui vont être de même. Nous verrons ce que nous feront l'architecte et… la simulation, ce qu'elle donnera. Dit-il simplement.

\- On verra oui, je vais me détendre. Lui dit-il en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Peu après ils se retrouvent dans la salle à manger des appartements privés et discutent de tout et de rien, reprenant mine de rien, une vie comme avant, loin de la politique et de la campagne électorale. De toute manière il n'y a pas vraiment le choix s'ils veulent continuer d'obtenir des discussions saines et non pas purement professionnel et ou, stratégique. C'est un rythme qui fut pris ainsi au fil du temps passé dans la bâtisse de l'Etat. Des conditions imposées pour éviter à tout prix que les relations privée se rependent à du professionnalisme. C'est un souhait d'un peu tous le monde, de faire de cette partie de la célèbre Maison Blanche un lieu de rupture avec la politique, sauf cas exceptionnelle évidemment. C'est en tout cas un souhait qui est enfin respecté, ce qui reste plutôt rare.

Plusieurs jours après la première victoire, le bureau ovale retrouve pour quelques jours son propriétaire, Blaine reprend ses affaires tandis que Kurt lui, dans son bureau à l'Est reprend également ses fonctions. Comme si finalement la campagne n'était plus là, mais pourtant si. Toutes règlementations, tous amendements, toute proposition de Loi est basée sur la campagne désormais, dans l'unique but d'obtenir une réélection et un soutien de tous en pleine majorité.

\- M. Le Président, votre réunion de stratégie de campagne va commencer. Prévient sa secrétaire.

\- Mhm, déplaçons là ici, vous le voulez bien ? Demande t-il.

\- Bien Monsieur, je vais donc les accompagner jusqu'à votre bureau. Dit-elle.

\- Oh et une dernière chose, je ne prendrais aucun appel durant cet entretien.

\- Bien Monsieur. Dit-elle en fermant la porte.

Blaine profite de son moment de solitude pour faire un peu de vide dans sa tête avec Prezi avec lui, toujours présent, partant parfois dans le parc, puis revient dans le bureau. Ce chien s'est vraiment bien adapté et profite vraiment de l'espace qu'il a.

Peu après, les conseillers de sa campagne entrent et s'installent sur les canapés. Sebastian fait partie de la réunion. Ils s'installent tous vers le coin salon du bureau ovale, Blaine lui, prend une chaise en bois et les écoutent discuter entre eux.

\- Bien… Nos Q G de Campagnes sont tous je dis bien tous opérationnel, les tracts, tout est mis en œuvre pour que la plus grande partie de la population en est. Informe un membre de l'équipe.

\- Nous avons juste des soucis d'impression massive en Ohio. Dit l'autre.

\- Stop ! Que disent vos sondages dans vos districts de campagnes ? Demande Blaine.

\- Tous semblent bons pour obtenir une réélection, toutefois la marge d'erreur est de quatre pourcent et c'est suffisant pour que nous puissions perdre les élections. Prévient un membre plus âgé, du parti Républicain.

\- D'accord donc déjà, on a un train d'avance, hélas pour elle les histoires des mails de deux mil quinze quand sont pas tombés dans l'oubli. Enfin bref… Est-ce que vous savez où et comment vont telles s'y prendre pour la suite ?

\- L'annonce que Michelle sera sa Vice Présidente aura lieu après-demain. Prévient Sebastian.

\- La Vice Présidence est en déplacement à Seattle, pourquoi ne ferait-elle pas l'annonce qu'elle sera ma Vice Présidente à nouveau ? Demande Blaine à tous le monde.

\- Ce serait bien, mais il faudrait que ce soit fait lors d'un meeting de campagne…

\- Elle est là-bas pour ça non ? Sourit Blaine.

\- C'est une annonce qui doit être fait par le Président, nous ne pouvons pas faire une entorse au protocole, la Constitution à déjà une seconde fois validée votre candidature malgré que vous n'avez pas l'âge… Alors je vous prie Monsieur le Président de faire vous-même cette annonce et hors, Maison Blanche !

\- Je sais que vous tenez sincèrement à ce que la Constitution soit respectée et je me tâche chaque jour à ne pas être hors la Loi malgré tout. Mais je n'ai aucun meeting de prévu et nous ne devons pas être devancée par eux, cela leur ferait gagner des points ! Tous savent que ce sera Michelle tout autant qu'on sait que Lopez sera la mienne. Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Nous le savons M. Le Président mais, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de faire cela… Après eux. Nous n'y avons pas porté assez d'intérêt.

\- Elle l'annoncera elle-même. Dit-il en insistant.

\- Ou alors… Que votre compagnon le fasse à votre place ? Il est tout de même apprécié depuis qu'il n'est plus Vice Président, peut-être que s'il se rend à Seattle et fait un discours ce soir…

\- Donc… C'est soit le First Gentleman s'y rend, soit on doit attendre ? Demande Blaine pour faire court.

\- C'est exact, et nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point. Marmonne Sebastian.

Blaine part vers le bureau et fait appeler Kurt dans le bureau ovale. Il arrive peu de temps après, le temps de traverser l'East Wing, la Maison Blanche pour enfin venir dans la West Wing au bureau ovale. Il salue tous le monde et s'installe à côté de Blaine en prenant sa main.

\- Mon équipe de Campagne m'a informé que le Parti Démocrate rendra la nomination du Vice Président dans peu de temps…

\- C'est-à-dire, quand ? Demande Kurt.

\- Dans deux jours, après demain si tu préfères. Et donc nous avons un peu le couteau sous la gorge malgré nos quatre points d'avance sur eux, nous aimerions tous que tu prennes n avion pour Seattle, à où Santana fera un meeting avec des personnalités publiques qui me soutiennent et j'ai besoin de toi pour…

\- Pour que je nomine officiellement ton colistier, Santana qui est candidate avec toi a vos postes actuelles quoi. J'ai saisie. Je dois partir quand ? Demande Kurt.

\- Tu ne rechigne même pas ? Demande Blaine interloqué.

\- C'est la Campagne qui veut ça, nous devons te faire réélire, et qu'importe si je dois annuler des voyages et des représentations. La Campagne passera avant toute chose je ferais là-bas ce que j'aurais du faire ailleurs et c'est tout. Quand dois-je partir ? Il y a environ six heures de vol de New York à San Francisco donc d'ici a Seattle… Marmonne Kurt.

\- A peu près autant donc nous allons faire venir Marine One qui vous transportera dans Air Force One et… Vous ferez de la représentation là-bas.

\- Donc… Il est dix heures quinze… J'arriverais vers seize heures trente… Mhm, d'accord… Ok ! Dit-il en acquiesçant.

\- Parfait alors ! Merci Kurt ! Lui dit Blaine.

\- Bien reprenons… S'exclame Sebastian… Nous avons des problèmes aussi de communication, les micros que nous avons eu sont défaillant et les hauts parleurs ne sont pas toujours en bonne état, si l'on achète un ensemble pour chaque Quartier Générale ça va nous revenir chère… Mais en même temps, ils font tous des discours de soutiens donc on ne peut pas se les prêter…

\- Alors prenez dans les caisses du parti il n'y a aucun souci la dessus, c'est prévue dans cela.

\- Oui sauf que entre la communication, et tout ce qui s'en suit, on va exploser le budget…

\- Ils ont plus que nous ce n'est pas un secret, mais on va devoir faire péter les caisses si on veut être à armes égales. Contacter les anciens du parti pour qu'ils puissent nous allouer un prêt bancaire ou bien un don financier pour favoriser nos dépenses. Je prendrais un peu sur mon patrimoine vers la fin des élections en cas d'extrême urgence du parti. Dit-il simplement.

\- Bon je vais vous… Laisser… Dit Kurt en embrassant Blaine et s'éclipse pour partir dans Marine One peu après.

\- Les Américains attendent beaucoup sur l'économie et, cela n'a pas toujours été facile donc j'avais pensé de revoir n peu les crédits bancaires et les taux d'inflations, les faire partir à la baisse, en faire une promesse ! Propose Blaine.

\- C'est une promesse parmi tant d'autres mais elle tient la route, vous n'avez jamais abandonnée une de vos réformes ou autre, si elles ont étaient abandonnés c'est par un refus du Congrès donc… Vos mots seront toujours crédibles.

\- Très bien… Faîtes le discours du First Gentleman et de la Vice Présidente, soumettez les moi et je leur transmettrais par mail par la suite. Je veux tout cela avant quatorze heures. Dit-il en se levant.

Toute l'équipe de campagne le salue une dernière fois et le laisse seul avec le directeur de campagne, pour ne pas dire Sebastian Smythe le tout nouveau petit ami de Santana Lopez, la Vice Présidente des Etats Unis d' Amérique. Blaine reprit place à son bureau après avoir servis du café et Sebastian prend la chaise et se met sur le côté et sourit en buvant sa tasse.

\- Il y a un problème j'imagine… Dit-il simplement.

\- Santana. Le est Vice Présidente, moi je suis le Conseiller du First Gentleman promu Directeur de Campagne, il n'est pas question que j'annonce que je suis en couple avec elle. Dit-il en fixant Blaine.

\- Alors il n'y aura aucune annonce officielle tant que la campagne ne sera pas remportée. Marmonne Blaine avec simplicité.

\- Bon d'accord eh bien… Merci d'être aussi compréhensif… Marmonne Sebastian quelque peu dubitatif.

\- Bah quoi ? J'ai été un peu forcé de dévoilé ma relation, je ne ferais pas la même pour les autres loin de là. Après quand on sait qui tu es à la Maison Blanche oui, il est préférable qu'on ne dise rien, après si l'envie vous prend de le dire durant la campagne je m'en moques totalement, les bisous sur scènes donne toujours plus aux autres et puis bon… A elles, leurs mecs la popularité est moins importante que la mienne ou celle de Santana désormais donc… On aura toujours un wagon d'avance je ne m'en fais absolument pas. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Alors parfait merci beaucoup… Tu te sacrifies tellement pour te faire réélire que c'est incroyable, on ne s'en rend pas réellement compte au début mais si, tu envois ton mec à l'autre bout en un rien de temps tu… Tu viens ici dès le levée jusqu'au couché du soleil, tu ne fais que bosser à longueur de temps et tu ne prends pas un coup de vieux, tu es si ordonnée si…

\- Tu as finis de me faire des éloges ? C'est bien mais lassant à force. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Pardon je ne voulais pas en faire autant mais voilà… C'est tout ça que les gens doivent voir, à quel point tu bosses chaque jours…. A quel point tu bosses… Chaque jour… Dit-il plus doucement.

\- Tu te répètes ! Tu te répètes, Sebastian. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Une time lapse ! On va faire une time lapse de cette salle pendant une semaine ! les gens vont voir à quel point tu bosses, à quel point tu en sors peu souvent ! Dit-il en claquant des doigts.

\- Euh… Je ne suis pas certain que ça changera quoi que ce soit tu sais… Dit-il guère peu convaincu de cette démarche.

\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ? Un appareil photo branché sur courant, posé sur un trépied qui ne prend pas le son juste des images c'est parfait ! Jours comme de nuit, c'est bon ! Avec une pendule en fond pour qu'ils voient l'heure qui défile. Nous devons essayer !

\- Sauf que cela voudrait dire que je ne devrais pas recevoir certaines personnes ici durant… Une semaine ?

\- Visio conférence depuis le bureau ovale… Dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu as tout prévus quoi ! Dit-il en riant.

\- Bah quoi ? Je me dois de tout anticipé tu sais, c'est aussi ça mon métier de directeur de campagne, je dois te conduire à la réussite alors laisse moi essayer de te conduire vers les sommets, j'y tiens plus que tout au monde dans le professionnelle j'entends dire.

\- Très bien, dès demain alors. Souffle Blaine en se vautrant dans son fauteuil en cuir.

\- Très bien, comme ça on verra Santana tout ça, on vous verra bosser ce sera parfait. Dit-il simplement.

\- Autre chose ? Demande Blaine.

\- Tu te doutes bien qu'ils t'attaqueront d'un point de vue privée, alors j'ai besoin d'avoir accès à ton dossier que détiens le Pentagone…

Blaine prit le téléphone et contacte aussitôt le Pentagone devant lui.

\- Je souhaite que l'on m'apporte les dossiers Anderson, Hummel, Lopez et Smythe immédiatement. Oui sous valise, oui maintenant c'est tout de suite. Merci. Dit-il en raccrochant.

\- Pourquoi ceux des autres et… Le mien ? Demande Sebastian.

\- Parce que nos histoires sont tous liées donc je te les donne, tu devras les consulter devant moi et uniquement avec moi. Une fois finie tu me les redonneras et je les enfermerais dans la valise. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Vraiment ? Demande t-il en souriant.

\- Je suis Président des Etats Unis d' Amérique. Tu crois sincèrement qu'en pleine campagne je vais prendre le risque qu'une fuite soit faite ? Je connais les dossiers à la lettre. J'ai fais détruire ceux de mes parents, de Burt, et je m'apprête exactement à faire de même. Je sais qu'au Pentagone ils y ont des connaissances, je ne prends donc aucun risque.

\- Tu sais que malgré tout tu n'as pas vraiment le droit… ?

\- C'est pour le bien du pays.

\- Pour ton propre bien oui ! Sourit Sebastian.

\- Donne-moi un Président qui n'a jamais rien détruit de confidentielle. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Euh…

\- Voilà. Dit-il en souriant. Donc tu verras ce qu'il y a d'écrit dedans pour pouvoir en tirer avantage durant la campagne pour les dézinguer elles, mais me concernant et nous concernant de près ou de loin, il n'y aura plus rien. Dit-il simplement.

\- C'est toi le Commandant en Chef ! Dit-il en faisant le salue militaire.

\- M. le Président, la Vice Présidente sur la Une !

\- Merci je prends ! Dit-il. Hey Santana !

\- Salut ! J'ai eu un appel de l'équipe qui m'a prévenu pour ta réunion et… Ce qui va s'en dérouler ce soir à Seattle. Dit-elle.

\- Oui j'en ai discuté avec Sebastian, il est encore là et t'entend….

\- Oh, hey ! Lui dit Santana.

\- Hey ! Lui répond alors Sebastian.

\- Donc Kurt est en route en ce moment même pour te rejoindre et d'ici là vous aurez vos discours que j'aurais validé. Dit-il simplement.

\- Très bien alors… Tout va bien sinon ? Demande la jeune femme.

\- Oui on va bien, et… On discute, je pense aller promener Prezi dans le parc tout à l'heure.

\- Fais des photos ça fera plaisir à tous le monde. Dit-elle en souriant à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Je sais, je ne manquerais pas de me faire prendre en photos pour l'administration et également pour la campagne ça fera toujours ça de gagné et de mignon attitude pour la campagne. Dit-il d'une voix blasé.

\- A force tu comprends vite les choses. Dit-elle en riant doucement.

\- Du coup vu que tu es là Sebastian… Il faudrait aussi que tu puisses te rendre au Q G de Los Angeles, apparemment on m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il y a quelques problèmes récents et quelques dégradation je l'ai appris il y a quelques instants peut-être que ton téléphone ne va donc pas arder à sonner mais ce serait bien que tu t'y rendes…

\- Bah le souci est que je suis coincé à Washington, moi et le Président avons pas mal de choses à voir ensemble…

\- Santana. A la fin du discours tu t'y rendras et on planifie un meeting de ma part là-bas dans pas longtemps. En priorité là-bas pour que nous puissions prendre des dispositions nécessaire et adéquat. De plus je te demande de bien vouloir répondre à leurs attentes quelqu'en soit le prix tu acceptes et on rénovera, je veux que nos locaux soit mieux que tout ceux des démocrates, bref je veux qu'on soit un lieu accueillant pour nos militants et électeurs. Explique Blaine calmement mais en étant tout de même très ferme dans ses intentions.

\- Très bien on fait donc ainsi. Je dois vous laisser je dois me rendre dans une clinique médicale d'une université sur place. On se tient au courant.

Les garçons, une fois l'appel terminé attendant l'arrivée des dossiers et une fois présent, ils furent brûlé dans la cheminée au briquet. Une fois certain qu'il n'en reste rien ils sortent du bureau ovale et partent dans le majestueux parc de la Maison Blanche et regarde Prezi le chiot jouer dans le parc. Blaine n'hésite pas un seul instant à se mettre au sol pour jouer avec son chiot et c'est à ce moment que Sebastian immortalise les scènes qu'il filme, photographie et poste sur internet évidemment.

\- Il s'est très vite adapté ! Constate Sebastian.

\- Ouais et il connait presque mieux le parc que moi ! Souffle Blaine en se relevant, lui lançant une balle que le chien ne cesse de lui ramener.

\- Je peux te poser une question plutôt… Intime ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce-que ça va, avec Kurt ? Vous semblez très politique en ce moment… Votre vie privée doit en prendre un sérieux coup non ?

\- Nous nous efforçons de ne pas parler politique mais par moment il est vrai que j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir affaire à l'ancien Vice Président du pays qu'à mon homme. Mais bon c'est comme ça aussi, nous avons délibérément choisit de faire carrière dans la politique c'est aussi ça l'inconvénient. La politique est un sujet quotidien pour toutes personnes nous c'est en plus notre gagne pain, notre métier donc il est très difficile de ce côté-là, de ne resté neutre ou de ne pas en parler en proposant des actions.

\- Alors vous faîtes au quotidien ? Demande Sebastian.

\- On s'interdit de parlé de la politique quand on est dans la partie privée de la Maison Blanche et à l'extérieur c'est la même. Sauf cas exceptionnelle, maladie, ou sujet gravissime. Mais autrement voilà, je raconte ma journée, lui la sienne et ça en reste là quoi. On ne va pas non plus dans les détails et de toute manière il n'a plus autant de détail qu'à l'époque. Si la Constitution au Congrès et à la Justice apprennent que Kurt en sait parfois plus, ils seraient fous et annuleraient mon… « Laisser passer » politique pour l'exécutif.

\- Mais en fait, comment tu as fais pour te présenter avant tes trente cinq ans ? Demande Sebastian en marchant à côté de lui dans le parc.

\- Le Parti à déposer une requête auprès des Sages qui tiennent la Constitution. L'intégralité de nos adhérents et des politiques ont signé pour me faire être le candidat… De ce fait, ayant 100% des intentions positif du parti, ils étaient un peu sous le couperet, car s'ils refusaient un tel truc au deuxième parti du pays… Ça la foutait mal tu vois ? Donc ils ont cédé…

\- Et cette fois-ci ? Enchaîne Sebastian.

\- Je suis le Président, ils s'en doutaient bien donc ils n'ont pas été plus loin. Ils m'ont juste téléphoné et m'ont dit que voilà, par contre si je perds, que je n'essai pas de me représenter plus tard si je n'ai pas atteint mes trente cinq ans quoi. Dit-il simplement.

\- Oh d'accord, donc c'est un coup de pression des Républicains quoi ?

\- Exactement. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Ils doivent regretter un peu… Sourit Sebastian.

\- Parfois oui, mais bon ils me soutiennent en majorité tu sais… ils savent très bien ce que je vaux alors le soutien de ces gens reste… Normal et important pour eux-mêmes tu sais. J'y gagne juste mon siège moi, après les histoires je m'en moque pas mal pour être franc. J'ai été élu, je suis candidat, je vais continuer à gérer ce pays du mieux que je peux le gérer et c'est tout ce qui m'importe pour l'instant après… On verra ce qui en est décidé dans les prochains mois mais je ne suis pas défaitiste, trop de chose me laisse l'avantage sur les autres.

\- Il ne faut jamais crier victoire trop tôt, mais il ne faut jamais s'avouer vaincu pour autant. Dit-il simplement.

\- C'est Socrate ça non ? Demande Blaine en le regardant.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que ça vient de quelqu'un pour être franc. Et si c'est le cas, je n'en saurais rien. Je n'ai pas non plus une culture philosophique immense.

\- Tant que mon plumier en a c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

\- Tu es un excellent orateur Blaine sache le. Lui dit simplement Sebastian.

\- Bref, je t'invite à déjeuner tiens. Prezi ! On rentre ! Siffle Blaine en faisant demi tour.

\- A déjeuner dans tes appartements ? Demande Sebastian.

\- Je ne mange jamais à l'étage le midi, je mange toujours dans la salle à manger à côté du bureau pour au cas où. Dit-il simplement.

\- Ah d'accord, et bien chouette à savoir que je suis invité par le Président.

\- Arrête un peu de crâné. Dit-il en riant.

Ils partent vers West Wing et s'installent dans le bureau ovale pour quelques minutes en attendant que le repas se fasse et puis, des serveurs viennent à eux et les conduits à la salle à manger de la présidence. Le repas passe et ils ne cessent de discuter tout en étant parfois dérangés. Durant son vol, Kurt lui, désormais au beau milieu du pays discutent à bord de Air Force One mais en aucun cas de la campagne, c'est la règle c'est comme ça.

\- M. Hummel, le président essaie de vous joindre…

\- D'accord, passez le moi ! Dit-il en se rapprochant du bureau.

\- Ligne 1 Monsieur. Dit l'hôtesse.

\- Merci… Hey !

\- Hey Kurt… Je te dérange ?

\- Non, bah non tu sais je suis en vol là donc tu ne me déranges pas… Ça va ?

\- Ouais, je viens de finir de manger et Sebastian vient de partir… Donc je n'ai plus grand monde à qui parlé et, tu me manques déjà…

\- Je prends un vol de nuit, je serais la quand tu te réveilleras. Lui dit Kurt.

\- Je sais mais ce matin, à la réunion, nous n'avons pas eue le temps de réellement discuté toi et moi et ça m'a un peu blessé, j'ai eu peur que tu en sois vexé pour être honnête… Avoue honteusement Blaine.

\- Mais nan tu as peur pour rien tu sais, ça va je sais que tu es très occupé en ce moment pour le bien du pays je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Insiste Kurt.

\- Je te promets que je ne laisserais pas la politique nous bouffer tu sais je… Je ne veux pas de routine entre nous c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus, qu'on tombe dans une routine et…

\- Blaine ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as, tu m'as l'air tout paniqué…

\- C'est juste qu'en discutant avec Sebastian je me suis rendu compte que même si on met des limites… On ne parle que politique… Je ne sais même pas tes fleurs préférées !

\- Blaine, écoute moi. Dans notre relation, je ne veux pas qu'on soit justement comme tout le monde. Je me fous que tu ne saches pas ce genre de chose parce que ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je ne veux pas d'une relation comme les autres, je ne veux qu'une personne et c'est toi. je veux celui que tu es et ce que tu as à me donné d'accord ? Le reste je m'en moque alors cesse de te poser des questions et de paniquer pour un rien et ne changeons pas les choses d'accord ?

\- Je crois que je vais aller faire une sieste ça va me faire du bien… Souffle Blaine à l'autre bout.

\- Blaine, repose toi oui, tu en as besoin, toutes ces allées et venue t'épuise vraiment et je comprends. Va donc te reposer tu as du pain sur la planche après.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime bien. Dit-il en raccrochant.

Kurt se redresse en soupirant tandis que Blaine quitte le bureau ovale en direction de la Blue Room, cette pièce bleu et ovale qu'il aime tant pour son acoustique et sa tranquillité. Il se poste sur le tabouret du piano et commence à jouer quelques mélodies classiques sans avoir fermer les portes de la pièce comme s'il cherchait à être entendu. Il continu encore et encore à jouer différentes mélodies des plus grands compositeurs de la musique classique. Il fait un répertoire vaste et mixte, passant de Mozart à Chopin, de Bach à Beethoven et des plus contemporains de nos jours comme Aphex Twin et tant d'autres. L'évasion. Il cherche à s'évader de ce monde pour respirer et se détendre un peu plus encore pour juste profiter de ce moment d'évasion. Parce que le mot évasion est bien le seul et unique mot qui peut représenter son souhait désormais, celui de partir ailleurs dans la pensée.

Puis, son choix se porte sur une musique avec une voix. Blaine en a un peu marre d'être silencieux, ne laissant que le piano émettre. Alors il fini sa partition et recherche tout en même temps dans sa pensée, une musique qu'il pourrait bien faire en ce moment. Son choix se porte sur une qu'il connait beaucoup et qu'il apprécie tout naturellement. Une musique qui passe partout et qu'il aime beaucoup, juste ça.

 **I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that? **

La musique de piano et tout autant douce que sa voix peut l'être désormais. Mélancolique toujours puisque c'est son thème fort dans la musique de jouer une musique simple et très douce, une musique d'émotion et de paisibilité. Son choix, se portant du Dido, lui permet aussi de retomber dans sa jeunesse et dans ses moments intimes avec ses parents qu'il n'a pas connue très longtemps malheureusement pour lui.

 **I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were **

La musique du piano s'accentue et monte un peu plus dans la vibrance et la sonorité. Comme sa voix. Blaine joue une longue instrumentalisation de la musique pour préparer tout simplement ce qui est le refrain de la musique. Dido représente son enfance et cette chanson est tout simplement, la base de souvenir pour lui tout autant que peut l'être Madonna.

 **I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be **

Blaine continu un peu plus fort encore avant de s'amenuise vocalement et musicalement. Il repart dans la douceur tout en étant observé, il le sait et le sent. Il s'en moque à vrai dire et continu doucement de se transporter tout seul dans la musique, un monde dans lequel il se perd souvent et aime toujours autant découvrir. La musique est son moyen après le sexe et l'amour de s'évader de la politique et des responsabilités que demandent la Maison Blanche et le poste de Commandant en Chef. Il tourne la tête et observe que quelques personnes sont là à l'écouter, mais il n'en dit rien esquissant un faible sourire et reprend le piano là où sa voix l'appelle…

 **I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense**

Ses pensées sont nombreuses mais il continu son processus de musique. La musique n'est elle, pas encore terminé loin de là et ses pensées sont encore présente en lui et c'est ce qu'il essai de faire fuir, ses pensées qui le tourmente et lui donne mal de tête, le fatigue. Alors il continu ainsi jusqu'à la prochaine fois ou il du changer sa voix pour la musique…

 **I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**

 **And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on... **

Blaine continu un peu plus fort encore avant de s'amenuise vocalement et musicalement. Il repart dans la douceur tout en étant observé, il le sait et le sent. Il s'en moque à vrai dire et continu doucement de se transporter tout seul dans la musique, un monde dans lequel il se perd souvent et aime toujours autant découvrir. La musique est son moyen après le sexe et l'amour de s'évader de la politique et des responsabilités que demandent la Maison Blanche et le poste de Commandant en Chef. Il tourne la tête et observe que quelques personnes sont là à l'écouter, mais il n'en dit rien esquissant un faible sourire et reprend le piano là où sa voix l'appelle… La musique du piano s'accentue et monte un peu plus dans la vibrance et la sonorité. Comme sa voix. Blaine joue une longue instrumentalisation de la musique pour préparer tout simplement ce qui est le refrain de la musique. Dido représente son enfance et cette chanson est tout simplement, la base de souvenir pour lui tout autant que peut l'être Madonna.

 **I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**

 **I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**

 **I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**

Blaine relâche doucement la pédale du piano et soupire. Ça ne suffit vraiment pas alors il enchaîne avec une autre musique une musique plus courte peut-être mais elle est quand même relatif à son enfance et ses souvenirs.

 **Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**

La douce musique de Sixpence est si simple à jouer et si facile à jouer que Blaine la dévore et se plonge totalement dans celle ci. Par plaisir et par facilité. Il sourit tout en chantant et finit par perdre peu à peu ses pensées néfastes et ses drôles d'idées politiquement incorrectes. Il accentue la musique de piano tout autant que sa voix et voit Prezi venir vers lui en tortillant de la queue, mordillant son jouet.

 **Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

Prezi pose ses pattes sur lui et le regarde simplement ce qui lui donne encore un peu plus le sourire, et l'envie de continuer à chanter sa chanson ce qu'il fait donc. Blaine se plonge littéralement dans la petite chanson et s'attarde à respecté le tempo et tout ce qui s'en suit. Son évasion est officielle, il est transporté dans un autre monde loin de tout ce qui peut naturellement le tourmenté, désormais loin dans sa tête et son esprit, prêt pour l'emmener ailleurs dans ses pensées.

 **Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**

Blaine continu un peu plus fort encore avant de s'amenuise vocalement et musicalement. Il repart dans la douceur tout en étant observé, il le sait et le sent. Il s'en moque à vrai dire et continu doucement de se transporter tout seul dans la musique, un monde dans lequel il se perd souvent et aime toujours autant découvrir. La musique est son moyen après le sexe et l'amour de s'évader de la politique et des responsabilités que demandent la Maison Blanche et le poste de Commandant en Chef. Il tourne la tête et observe que quelques personnes sont là à l'écouter, mais il n'en dit rien esquissant un faible sourire et reprend le piano là où sa voix l'appelle… La musique du piano s'accentue et monte un peu plus dans la vibrance et la sonorité. Comme sa voix. Blaine joue une longue instrumentalisation de la musique pour préparer tout simplement ce qui est le refrain de la musique.

 **Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

Prezi pose encore ses pattes sur lui et le regarde simplement ce qui lui donne encore un peu plus le sourire, et l'envie de continuer à chanter sa chanson ce qu'il fait donc. Blaine se plonge littéralement dans la petite chanson et s'attarde à respecté le tempo et tout ce qui s'en suit. Son évasion est officielle, il est transporté dans un autre monde loin de tout ce qui peut naturellement le tourmenté, désormais loin dans sa tête et son esprit, prêt pour l'emmener ailleurs dans ses pensées.

 **Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**

Il quitte la Blue Room juste après pour regagner son appartement à l'étage de la Maison Blanche avec Prezi dans les bras lui faisant péter le ventre et le relâche une fois en haut en saluant le garde à la porte et s'enferme derrière. Il se mit en tenue pus décontracté simple tee shirt et chino de couler et prend une bière dans le frigo et bosse dans son bureau là-bas avant d'aller dans la chambre et se vautre sur le lit.

\- Tu viens ! Dit-il en attrapant Prezi. T'es encore trop petit pour réussir à) monté seul mais ça viendra va ! Dit-il.

Il laisse Prezi jouer sur le lit et lui mordiller le nez, de toute manière il est seul pour la journée et la soirée. Le soleil pète tout dans le ciel si bleu, tout est si beau mais il n'a ni l'envie de bosser ni encore moins l'envie de sortir seul. De toute manière niveau politique le plus gros a été fait alors bon, il peut se permettre de quitter West Wing pour une après-midi.

\- On est tous les deux, ton père number two t'a abandonné pour qu'on puisse tous ensembles resté encore quatre ans dans cette grande maison… Soupire Blaine. Tu verras, on s'y fait à la vie strass et paillettes ici, de toute manière c'est un quotidien qui ne doit pas te poser de problème tant que tu as un jardin, et a bouffer… Dit-il en se laissant lécher.

Durant l'après-midi, Blaine ne fut déranger qu'une seule fois téléphoniquement et trois fois physiquement. Pour des papiers qu'il fit montée à l'étage et qu'il signe. L'envie de rester seul chez lui était omni présente dans son esprit alors il ne fera strictement aucun effort de ce côté-là. Blaine reste près de Prezi dans sa chambre et finit par trouver le sommeil avec son chien. De toute manière à part ça ou bosser il n'a pas vraiment grand-chose à faire de sa journée, le choix est donc très vite fait. Dormir sera toujours mieux que présidé le pays.

\- M. Le Président, Kurt vient d'arriver à Seattle.

\- Oh… Vous… Ok… Merci… Dit-il en se frottant les yeux sur le lit.

Il finit par embrasser le chien et se lève, dans le coltard et part en direction du salon et allume la télévision pour se détendre avec un café peu après. Il n'attend désormais plus qu'une chose, d voir le direct live du meeting.

\- Allez… On va gentiment attendre que Papa passe à la télévision avec tata Santana… Ça va être chouette ! Dit-il en observant Prezi sur le canapé avec lui.

Alors qu'à Washington, il est question de détente. A Seattle tout est une course contre la montre. Santana et Kurt sont pris par le temps et ne cesse d'être déranger, le but d'une campagne de toute manière. Tout est extrêmement coordonné malgré tout et quand vient le soir, vingt heures du grand meeting de campagne, les hurlements en chœur de la foule nommant « Anderson » sont plus que jamais, incroyable. Blaine observe tout cela depuis la Maison Blanche avec le grand sourire et découvre à nouveau le grand talent d'orateur de Santana mais également de Kurt.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, la colistière de cette présidentielle ! Santana Lopez, Vice Présidente des Etats Unis d' Amérique ! Cri Kurt au micro.

\- La course est lancée… Murmure Blaine à Prezi qui dort.

Santana se présente à la foule sous une large clameur qui chante désormais « AnderLopez ». Ils ont tout fait en premier désormais et le discours ne fait que commencer que déjà Blaine en sourit largement. La politique de cette campagne est stable et droite désormais. Tout n'est qu'une question de meetings, de mots et de votes et tout sera parfait. Blaine fini par éteindre la télévision sans écouter le discours qui de toute façon connait puisqu'il l'a approuvé en mangeant après sa lecture. Tout est incroyablement bien orchestré et attrayant pour que le peuple donne envie de revoter pour lui. Lui qui part naturellement dans sa chambre et se glisse dans le lit avec son chien pour s'endormir alors qu'à des milliers de kilomètres de là, celui qui partage sa vie et la femme qui le seconde dans la haute instance politique se donnent corps et âmes pour lui donner une deuxième chance de briller au plus grand sommet de la politique mondiale. Et faire de lui, une prolongation dans son mandat de Président des Etats Unis d' Amérique, oui.

* * *

Chanson du chapitre :

White Flag - Dido

Kiss me - Sixpence None The Richer


	23. Chapter 23

Vingt trois sur vingt cinq, nous arrivons à terme!

C'est donc très bientôt que vous saurez ce qu'il en adviendra de cette campagne, de de l'avenir des deux.

J'ai extrêmement hâte de mette en ligne les chapitres futurs, qui sonneront certes, la fin de mon activité sur cette plateforme, mais avec le sentiment du bon devoir accompli. J'espère très sincèrement que malgré tout, cette fiction aura son public un jour, comme les autres l'ont eu véritablement.

* * *

Le temps défile plus que vite aux Etats Unis. La Campagne en est déjà à son terme pratiquement. Il s'agit de l'avant dernier discours avant le grand débat télévisé, le dernier qui aura lieu dans la Capital. Toute cette logistique, c'est Kurt avec Sebastian qui s'en sont occupé, convenant ainsi que ce soir-là ils séjourneront à Camp David et le jour des résultats, resteront à la Maison Blanche pour le résultat plus rapide et surtout, pour être plus réactif qu'à Camp David, enfermé dans une forêt isolé de l'extérieur. L'écart de pourcentage des deux candidats est désormais très faible. Loin sont les six pourcent de plus qu'avait Blaine Anderson. Désormais les statistiques des instituts de sondages américains prédisent que le candidat Républicain, c'est-à-dire, Blaine obtiendra un score d'environ cinquante deux pourcent des votes, tandis que la liste de la candidate Démocrate elle, affiche un score de quarante huit pourcent.

Cet écart est désormais plus que jamais faible puisqu'il correspond aux marges d'erreur des sondages, ce qui peut en faite vouloir dire que les Démocrates gagneront. C'est pourquoi personne de la présidence n'ose faire de discours hasardeux. Tout est scrupuleusement clair, net et précis. Tout doit être très préparé et adéquat à la situation, à la minute près.

\- Blaine, nous avons besoin de toi dans la salle de réunion tu peux venir ? Demande Santana en venant vers lui dans son bureau.

\- Oh… Quoi encore ? Moyen Orient, commet d'habitude ? Souffle t-il.

\- Vient, c'est tout… Soupire la jeune femme.

\- Bon… Tu m'excuses Kurt… Marmonne Blaine en se levant.

\- Mhm, mhm fais donc je ne t'en veux pas, Monsieur le Président. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Peut-être plus pour longtemps… Dit-il en quittant le bureau.

Il se dirige avec elle juste à côté, dans la salle de réunion et s'installe dans son fauteuil en bout de table et des images lui sont montrés. Des images de la plus haute confidentialité et qui ne sont pas très réjouissante. Il analyse les images tout en écoutant les experts présents dans Air Force One avec lui et il est fait état de ses possibles actions face à cela.

\- Oui enfin je veux bien intervenir, mais si on le fait combien d'innocent vont mourir ? Si je me mets à tuer pendant ma campagne euh, c'est bon je peux dire adieu à ma campagne là.

\- Blaine il ne s'agit pas d'élection, mais d'une importance mondiale, capitale pour la stabilité du monde tel que nous le connaissons. Jimmy, enclenche la visio conférence avec les Cerveaux. Dit-elle.

Sur le grand écran en face de lui, plusieurs présidents de pays prêt à faire l aérien avec les Etats Unis. Blaine s'entretien rapidement avec ses conseillers et active enfin le microphone de la salle de réunion de l'avion Air Force One pour s'adresser à ses homologues étrangers, membres de  
l'O T A N.

\- Messieurs, pour ce qui est donc de cette intervention quelles sont les statistiques de vos experts sur le nombre de victime innocente à déplorer.

\- Environ une dizaine. Répondent t-ils tous un peu en même temps.

\- Et nos estimations, Madame la Vice Présidente ? Demande Blaine en la fixant.

\- Une vingtaine, tout au plus. Soupire la jeune femme.

\- Et la certitude que c'est bien la cible que nous recherchons depuis tout ce temps ? Demande Blaine.

\- Quatre vint dix. Pour la France.

\- Quatre vingt dix. Pour l'Angleterre.

\- Quatre vingt treize. Pour l'Allemagne.

\- Soixante quinze. Pour l'Espagne.

\- Et nous ? Santana ? Demande Blaine.

\- Quatre vint quinze pourcent. Au pire des cas, ce sera un haut dirigeant de la cellule donc… Ce ne sera pas une attaque aérienne pour rien. Marmonne la jeune femme face à lui.

\- Bon… Très bien. Vous avez mon accord. Que le Pentagone se mette en relation avec les services Européens ainsi qu'avec notre flotte sur place et procède à la manœuvre. Dit-il en se levant de son siège alors que les caméras se coupent.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? C'est un peu… Obligatoire… Marmonne Santana.

\- Je vais chercher Kurt. Dit-il en allant vers la porte.

\- M. Le Président. Dit-elle sèchement. L'ancien Vice Président n'est plus en fonction. Son statut sentimentale à vos yeux ne lui autorise aucun avantage diplomatique et politique sur la sécurité nationale de notre pays, je vous demande donc de vous rassoir et de le laisser où il est.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu me vires ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- Sinon je dirige les opérations, et si les journalistes l'apprennent, ils penseront immédiatement que tu te sers de Air Force One pour la campagne et non pas comme Maison Blanche numéro deux pour la gestion du pays.

Il se retourne et la regarde méchamment et retourne s'installer dans son fauteuil sans rien dire. Il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas réellement tord. Oui Air Force One sert de West Wing aérien, mais principalement, pour se rendre dans les lieux de campagnes en ce moment, et l'anxiété de perdre l'envahit de plus en plus, perdant peu à peu confiance en lui et aux sondages. Alors il reste et fixe les écrans et observent tout un tas de document qui lui est présenter et vient, quelques heures après la charge d'ordonner l'assaut.

\- Vous avez mon autorisation, au nom des Etats Unis d' Amérique, pour sa liberté, pour sa protection, je vous demande de faire feu. Dit-il en fixant l'écran.

L'intervention des forces militaires des divers Nations sont en ligne de mire sur l'écran que fixe tout l'hémicycle présent dans la salle de réunion de Air Force One. Une intervention qui dure par moins d'une demi-heure, le temps suffisant pour le Boeing d'arriver sur le tarmac de l'aéroport militaire de Los Angeles. Lorsqu'il quitte l'avion sous escorte, il est rejoint par Kurt qui prend place dans la première Cadillac One et prennent la direction d'une province de Los Angeles et son sublime Comté.

\- Donc, là on va voir…Les avancements des travaux c'est ça ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- Exactement Blaine, je te jure c'est incroyable ! Dit-il en souriant contre lui.

Ils partent vers les hauteurs Ouest de Los Angeles, vers le coin de Calabasas et Malibu. C'est dans cette zone un peu isolé de la grande cité que leur réplique de la Maison Blanche version eux, prend forme. Ils y arrivent peu après, l'Aéroport militaire étant presque à côté, cela leur permet une certaine protection, et un périmètre de sécurité assez grand. Dans les hauteurs de la grande cité et isolé de tous, ils découvrent un domaine d'ores et déjà sécuriser avec des grandes bâches et des sapinette qui cache le par cet ils découvrent les murs avec du béton armé. Blaine sourit en mettant ses lunettes de soleil et marche sur le sol de la maison et découvre la grande superficie et découvre une trappe.

\- Euh, je peux savoir pourquoi un Bunker On ne sera plus dans la présidence… Marmonne Blaine.

\- Quand j'ai demandé au Pentagone si nous pouvions obtenir une sécurité sur le chantier et tout expliqué ils m'ont forcé à faire construire un bunker. Donc le bunker est là… Etant donné que nous vivons également sur une zone très sismique… Le Bunker, par sa fondation et les longues tiges de fer armé dans la falaise permet un renforcement suprême de la colline et ainsi, même un séisme de neuf cinq sur l'échelle de Richter, ne fera pas tomber la maison. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Ah ouais… Finalement c'est pas mal ça. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Pour l'instant ça ne ressemble à rien, nous n'avons que les quatre murs… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Pour moi ça me parle déjà… Ils ont installé porter et fenêtres, manque plus qu'à faire les murs intérieurs, les sols, les plafonds et après, la décoration et nous y serons !

\- J'ai hâte d'y être dans cette réplique fantastique.

\- Et de voir les fameuses pièces de salon de la Maison Blanche, en aménagement de maison ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- On y sera bien ici, j'en suis persuadé.

\- J'ai ce sentiment aussi… Souffle t-il en marchant sur le béton et observe tout, puis retourne dehors avec lui.

Ils marchent et découvre le creux de la piscine en pente et la vue sur l'Océan Pacifique. Une face aura droit au levée du soleil, et l'autre au couché du soleil. Chaque jour ils auront ainsi deux magnifiques paysages naturels. Tout sera extrêmement magnifique c'est certain. Ils marchent tranquillement dans le parc pour l'occasion sans travaux par mesure de sécurité.

\- Avant notre aménagement, les services fouilleront de fonte en comble la maison afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de toxique, rien pour nous espionner. Je serais avec eux pour le contrôle, pour en être certains. Dit-il simplement.

\- D'accord et… C'est quoi ce bâtiment vers le portail ?

\- C'est la maison de la sécurité… J'étais obligé de faire faire ça en plus… Il y en a, à chaque entrée, donc étant donnée qu'il n'y en a qu'une bah voilà. Dit-il en soufflant un peu.

\- Au moins, ce ne sera pas comme à la Maison Blanche où ils sont carrément à l'intérieur, jusqu'aux premières portes de nos appartements privés. Marmonne Blaine en embrassant Kurt.

\- M. Le Président. Nous devons retourner au Down Town pour le discours au Staples Center. Le lui dit son garde du corps avec un téléphone à la main.

\- Très bien, mettons nous en chemin, merci pour l'information. Dit-il en retournant vers la Cadillac One.

\- Hé, au faite, où est le garage ? Demande Blaine en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Nous sommes à Los Angeles, il n'y a pas besoin d'un garage. Dit Kurt en riant et s'engouffre dans la Cadillac One.

Le convoi de la présidence repart en direction de Los Angeles. Une zone très démocrate mais que Blaine espère très nettement faire basculer à droite, pour les républicains. Généralement, la majorité des stars soutiennent les candidats du parti démocrate, ce qui est, évidemment encore le cas pour cette élection. Malgré tout il peut toujours compter sur des stars très connue pour le soutenir publiquement. La Cadillac One, escorté par une dizaine de Chevrolet Escalade regagne le centre ville de Los Angeles sous la clameur de la foule qui le voit entrer dans le Staples Center pour se préparer. C'est à l'intérieur du grand stadium qu'il rencontre son équipe de campagne sur place, couvrant la Californie toute entière. Il y retrouve également Santana et Sebastian.

\- Bon, ils sont tous surexcité donc va falloir faire le show. On a prévu une entrée avec une musique de piano et ta voix. On veut que tu ouvres la scène Blaine. Lui dit Sebastian.

\- Quoi ? S'exclame t-il.

\- Nous voulons que tu fasses toi-même ton entrée avec une chanson nous voulons que ce soit toi qui fasse le show c'est tout, c'est simple à dire. C'est toi qui ouvrira et non pas une star, on veut toi et seulement toi. Insiste Kurt.

\- Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dis ? Marmonne Blaine en regardant Kurt.

\- Non, parce que je ne voulais pas te le dire c'est tout. Marmonne Kurt en souriant.

Il se sentit mal à l'aise sur le coup mais encaisse durement. Il s'isole dans son petit espace pour l'occasion, une loge et souffle en répétant son discours tout en se faisant maquillé. Dieu que le temps défile rapidement. Ses amis viennent vers lui en voyant l'heure défilé. Toujours à se faire pomponner et mange une salade, simplement avec un Coca.

\- Le piano est en place et… Voici la chanson. Lui dit Kurt en lui montrant la partition.

\- Wow euh… Vraiment ça ? Demande Blaine en repoussant la coiffeuse.

\- Dans quinze minutes.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? S'exclame t-il totalement surprit.

\- Oui… ça défile vite. Dit-il en rougissant.

\- Les gens sont donc déjà dans le stadium…

\- Ils n'attendent que toi, à l'extérieur de cette loge on les entend clamer ton nom. Encore plus qu'il y a quatre ans. Lui dit Kurt toujours en rougissant.

Il se lève et enfile son blazer et prend la partition et son discours et suit ses amis et son conjoint et écoute le son « Anderson » résonnant un maximum dans le stadium. Blaine regagne la scène et, s'installe au piano qui émet les premières notes alors que la foule elle, est en délire.

 _Ladies And Gentlemen, Please welcome, The President of The United States, Blaine Anderson._

La foule hurlent, un boucan envahit le stadium et les lumières bleues envahissent la pièce et dévoile le piano et, le Président. La foule hurle encore plus et fit rapidement silence en voyant qu'il joue une musique.

 **Have you ever felt like you woke up on the wrong side of your heart?  
Has it ever felt like it's broken—like the world tore it apart?  
Have you felt so weak you could hardly stand  
like if you ever fell you could never tell if you'd ever get back up again?**

Sa voix est extrêmement douce et la foule est tout simplement silencieuse. Les lumières s'intensifie autour du piano et de lui, les écrans géants diffuse son visage et le piano et lui, et bien il se contente que d'une chose, celle de faire vibrer cette composition nouvelle, de faire profiter les personnes de cette chanson. Kurt, en renfoncement auprès de Santana et Sebastian, observe la scène se mettre en mouvement, le transportant un peu partout vers la scène, ce qui surprend un peu Blaine mais n'en arrête pour autant pas la chanson, bien au contraire.

 **I know it's hard to do  
But I think you can make it  
'cause I know you can take it**

La chanson prend un peu plus de sonorité, sa voix elle, grandit un peu plus à chaque note, à chaque instant que la musique prend vie. Blaine est transporté dans un nouveau monde. Puis, d'un seul coup plus aucune voix plus aucun son du piano, juste un grand silence avant…

 **Baby we will rise  
We are young we are the dreamers we will fly  
When the world will not believe us we will rise above the ashes  
Before this whole life passes us by,  
You and I, we will rise**

Des flammes sortent de la scène, des confettis par la même occasion et sa voix tout autant que le piano explose. Tout est d'une incroyable sensation, tout est très explosif et scénarisé. Incroyable que cela peut l'être, la foule se lève et hurlent sans pour autant nuire au son extrêmement puissant des micros autour de Blaine. Et dire que la totalité du discours est retransmit à la télévision, de quoi faire un excellent spectacle et de jolies parts d'audiences et de parts de marchés pour la chaîne qui diffuse le directe ce soir là.

 **It's difficult to try and stay awake when you walk a tired path  
And there are moments when it's easier to take the road that leads you back  
I'm not the first to say it, and I won't be the last but I want to remind you I'm there it's time to, hold on  
You're stronger than that**

Santana rejoint rapidement Blaine sur scène avec Kurt également qui se mettent autour du piano en saluant la foule. Blaine lui se contente uniquement se faire sa part du marché, c'est donc dire, de faire l'interprétation de la musique et se charger de mettre l'ambiance digne d'un chauffeur de salle, c'est un peu de toute manière ce qu'il est là…

 **But when it gets too tough to find my way home  
And I'm stupid enough to try to find it alone  
When it feels like there is nothing I can do  
But give up, I look up and thank God I have you to tell me**

Des flammes sortent de nouveau de la scène, des confettis par la même occasion et sa voix tout autant que le piano explose. Tout est d'une incroyable sensation, tout est très explosif et scénarisé. Incroyable que cela peut l'être, la foule se lève et hurlent à nouveau. Tout est orchestré, magnifiquement beau et l'écran diffuse désormais des photos personnelles de Blaine ainsi que d'inconnus, un florilège de photos dont personnes ne se lassent.

 **I know it's hard to do  
But I think you can make it  
'cause I know you can take it**

 **Yeah baby we will rise  
We are young we are the dreamers we will fly  
When the world will not believe us we will rise above the ashes  
Before this whole life passes us by,  
You and I, we will rise**

Santana et Kurt et mettent vers le microphone et fixe Blaine en souriant qui continu de chanté et de joué la mélodie avant le refrain finale de cette sublime musique que personne ne connait c'est une certitude. Ses amis fixe la foule qui finit par comprendre ce qui est la suite, le refrain. Et tous se mirent à chanter ces deux dernières fois, le refrain…

 **Yeah baby we will rise  
We are young we are the dreamers we will fly  
When the world will not believe us we will rise above the ashes  
Before this whole life passes us by,  
You and I, we will rise**

 **You and I, we will rise**

La foule acclame le Président des Etats Unis au piano toujours qui relâche toute la sonorité et profite de sa première standing ovation de la soirée. Il se lève et se recule peu après allant vers le pupitre en voyant que le piano s'en va tout seul et fixe la foule qui reste un peu choqué aussi.

\- Bon… On ne 'avait pas dit que depuis quatre ans, les pianos étaient envoûté… Bonsoir Los Angeles ! Hurle t-il sous la clameur.

\- Juste avant que vous commencez on tient juste à dire La Vice Présidente et moi-même qu'exceptionnellement on ne fera pas de discours parce que celui qu Président est assez long… Alors si vous commencez à dormir, vous nous le dites et… On intervient ok ? Dit Kurt en lui embrassant la joue et se met dans le fond avec Santana.

La foule rigole un peu et fit un peu plus de silence pour laisser de nouveau Blaine s'exprimé, enfin qu'il puisse surtout commencer.

\- Avant de venir vous voir, j'ai étais sur un chantier privé… Parce que je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais j'ai décidé de m'installer dans Los Angeles ! Non non je ne dis pas de bêtise, j'ai vraiment l'intention de m'installer à Los Angeles, évidemment que je ne dirais pas où, je ne tiens pas a voir mon portail peint en rose. Dit-il en riant. J'ai toujours aimé la Californie et je dois dire que le Staples Center Stadium m'avait… Manqué et vous aussi ! Parce qu'il n'y a qu'ici que l'ambiance est aussi folle et incroyable ! Dit-il sous une novation de la foule. Nous sommes aujourd'hui ici, non pas pour faire un bilan de trois administration, ni même faire un quelconque choix dès ce soir, puisque je sais qu'il est déjà fait pour vous. Nous sommes ici c'est pour l'avenir qu'importe qu'en soit le choix de la Californie et du pays tout entier. Nous sommes ici parce que nous nous battons tous pour la stabilité de notre pays, pour son redressement à cent pourcent. Est-ce-que l'administration des conjoints des démocrates ont réussit ça ? Me direz-vous, parce que l'honnêteté et mon point fort. Une l'a fait oui, mais pas assez ! elle a eu trop d'erreurs, que ce soit sur la sécurité de son administration, sur les données, et sur les interventions sociales, il n'y a pas eu d'action forte et souhaité par vous, citoyens de ce grand pays ! Oui nous sommes un grand pays ! Nous sommes le deuxième plus grand de ce monde en puissance économique ! Ils nous ont fait perdre la place de number one et nous devons a tout prix récupérer cette place en redéveloppant notre industrie et notre grande compétitive en filtrant l'exportation et baissant nos dotations pour produire plus, gagner plus à long terme c'est ça qui a fait notre modèle économique aux temps modernes de l'industrie. Souvenez vous de Henri Ford et de sa manière de gouverner les usines américaines dans les années trente. Grâce à lui nous avions des développements sans précédent, chaque jours était meilleur que la veille. Sa puissance avait propulsé l'économie des Etats Unis à un niveau extrêmement haut, nous étions devenus la plus grande puissance de ce monde. Et j'ai envie, moi, de donner aux américains et aux américaines cette chance que de faire vivre son pays à plein régime. Parce que si nous vivons à plein régime, économiquement, il y aura encore plus d'emploi, plus de salaires, plus de pouvoirs d'achats. Nous devons et je vous le garantie, une meilleure industrialisation de notre modèle économique. D'ici deux ans avec mon administration, nous remonterons le PIB du pays a un score supérieur de la Chine, nous obtiendront un pouvoir d'achat exemplaire et à la hauteur de notre puissance. Nous organiserons aussi plus d'évènement caritatif et nous n'hésiterons pas à baisser les charges encore plus pour permettre aux entreprises d'embaucher !

Son début de discours fait sensation et il doit s'arrêter tant la foule est en délire. Blaine sourit et lève sa main pour calmer un peu la foule et poursuivre dans son discours tout en souriant. Ils sont totalement déchainé et en forme ce soir, peut-être plus que lui ne peut l'être c'est assez chouette au final de voir ça. C'est une dose d'adrénaline dont il est question désormais.

\- Je sais aussi que la sécurité est quelque chose que nous souhaitons tous. J'ai perdu, comme pas mal de personnes, des proches en deux mille un. J'ai perdus mes deux parents. Mon mandat à très mal commencé et, nos services ont réagit très vite malgré tout… Mais il y aussi d'autres menaces, comme celle de la maladie, dont depuis mon arrivée à la Maison Blanche, nous nous efforçons de donner aux instituts de sciences et biologies pour la recherche de traitement contre les plus grandes maladies, cancers, Alzheimer… Et toutes autres maladies rares, et hélas, populaires et récurrentes. Je veux que mon pays développe la recherche plus encore que d'autres peuvent le faire.

\- Oh attend pas si vite… J'aimerais dire quelques mots à ce sujet, tu me permets Blaine ? Demande Kurt.

\- Je t'en prie…

\- Bien… J'aimerais revenir sur un sujet qui me tient à cœur. Ton dévouement et ton « je m'en fiche d'être Président » dans certains moment. Je me souviens, quand le Pentagone fut attaqué, j'étais dans Air Force One sur le retour pour rentré à Washington, et j'ai appris que Blaine, était entré dans le Pentagone avec des secours pour venir en aide aux employés du bâtiment. Jamais dans l'histoire un Président n'a autant risqué sa vie. La partie pouvait s'effondrer, il pouvait s'intoxifié par le gaz… Il aurait pu se faire mal ou pire encore, se faire tuer si un gars n'était pas totalement mort et retranché… Et pourtant il est parti à l'intérieur du Pentagone pour secourir la Vice Présidente et les employés, il a également fait des premiers soins, il a été présent avec eux et les a reçus un à un après cela a la Maison Blanche, et est toujours en contacte avec eux en cas de besoin de parler. Jamais un Président n'a fait cela. Je pense aussi au déplacement au palais de Karofsky il y a plusieurs temps déjà maintenant, alors que les conflits étaient presque, au bord de la guerre. Nous y sommes allés et nous avons forcé ce président à sa destitution. Aujourd'hui, le Tribunal International le juge et c'est très bien puisque son pays se refait une image avec le nouveau président. Jamais un président n'a été aussi diplomate de guerre et aller risqué sa vie. Pas un seul. Insiste sur ce point Kurt.

\- Merci… Dit-il en souriant.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu dois me remercier, Blaine justement tout ce que je dis et encore, Dieu sait que par souci de confidentialité je ne dis pas tout, mais crois moi… Nous te devons bien plus que des remerciements. Dit-il simplement. Nous lui devons notre vote Mesdames et Messieurs ! parce que Blaine Anderson est le présent et l'avenir ! Son premier mandat à fait des Etats Unis, un monde agréable pour le présent ! Stabilisons ce présent avec lui et offrons d'ici quatre ans de plus, à la fin de son second mandat, une perspective d'avenir certaine pour vous tous ! Nous devons bâtir l'horizon avec lui ! Dit-il sous la foule en délire.

Blaine continu son grand discours et n'oublie évidement pas qu'à la fin, les personnes posent des questions, un truc nouveau qu'il a voulu mettre en place et ça fonctionne plutôt bien, même durant les meetings comme ça. Une première personne se lève au fin fond du Staples Center et s'adresse à lui.

\- M. le Président, Vous avez lancé un RAID aérien tout à l'heure… Vingt cinq morts pour une cible… Êtes vous fier de cette mission déplorable ? Crache l'homme.

\- Cette information est classé confidentielle, et ne devait pas être su aussitôt. Mais je vais vous y répondre. Les Etats Unis ont toujours eu une forte part dans les RAIDS aériens. On ne changera jamais cela. J'avais connaissance de victimes civiles qu'il y aurait à cela. Et envoyer des hommes sur le sol n'était pas possible. Nous avons toujours de lourd choix à faire. Cette information en est l'exemple. Oui je suis fier que l'opération fut un succès. Suis-je satisfait des civils morts ? Non. Jamais, parce qu'ils n'y sont pour rien. Malheureusement nous avons des choix toujours durs à faire à ces instants. Ne pas agir et laisser l'homme en fuite… Sans savoir où et quand nous pourrons l'anéantir ? Quand frappera t-il, ou bien, agir et combien de victime cela fera, pour protéger nos intérêts.

\- M. Le Président… Je suis au chômage, je ne touche quasiment rien, je n'arrive plus à payer mes factures, j'ai des dettes, je ne m'en sors pas… Et je dois financer les études de mes deux garçons qui ont dix huit et vingt ans… Que comptez-vous faire dans mon cas ?

\- Premièrement, changez de banque madame visiblement la vôtre ne vous aide pas tant que ça et c'est inadmissible. Nos banques doivent assurer la protection financière de ses clients, et en cas de grand problèmes de la sorte, doit s'assurer d'éviter une dette. J'aimerais mettre en place en plus du développement économique pour fructifier l'emploi des chômeurs comme vous, un système de protection financière qui permet le gèle des dettes. Ainsi il serait possible à long terme de payer ses dettes mensuelles en plus du gèle. Par exemple, vous payez par mois mille dollars de factures et vous ne touchez… Que six cents dollars de chômage. Votre dette est déjà à dix milles dollars. On gèle les dix milles. On refait une simulation des paiements, et avise. On continue le paiement des prélèvements mensuels sans toucher aux dix milles, ils sont gelés ! Et c'est qu'après ne stabilisation qu'à hauteur de faible mensualités, vous remboursez. C'est un système qui est fait en France et fonctionne plutôt pas mal, j'aimerais qu'on se base la dessus pour nous. Nous avons un pays qui forme en plus, il ne faut pas hésiter à faire des stages et se former. Dit-il simplement.

\- M. Le Président… Vous avez promis avec la France de renforcer les échanges d'étudiants… On constate qu'il n'y en est rien pour le moment… Est-ce-que vous avez abandonnez ? Demande une jeune femme devant la scène.

\- Pas du tout au contraire ! C'est justement mis en place à la prochaine rentrée donc l'année prochaine, c'est signé tout ça, donc le dispositif touchera le pays entier d'ici la rentrée de septembre prochain, c'est donc pas oublié, c'est en place. Les académies françaises et américaines établissent les feuilles de routes tout ça justement pour qu'à la rentrée tout soit disponible. Donc en gros les candidatures pourront être faites dès avril comme à chaque fois pour les étudiants. Dit-il en souriant.

Le Q & A dure pas moins d'une heure et Blaine commence à fatigué malgré tout, ça se voit et cela se sent également à son timbre de voix. C'est pourquoi Kurt prend rapidement le relai en faisant un discours, l'obligeant un peu à se mettre en retrait du pupitre de discours et c'est des standing ovation sur standing ovation qu'il fait faire à la salle, ses paroles résonnent et c'est incroyable. La soirée défile et il faut leur rendre l'antenne et, le minuit approchant ils préfèrent finir rapidement.

\- Sur ce… Nous vous remercions tous pour votre présence ce soir, et merci vous pour vos votes demain. Nous espérons très sincèrement que nous aurons été convaincants et que vous saurez faire le bon choix. Je vous remercie personnellement de votre grande mobilisation dans toute la Californie. Que Dieu bénisse les Etats Unis d' Amérique ! Dit-il et s retire de la scène.

Les applaudissements sont de plus en plus bruyants et lui retourne dans sa loge et souffle n bon coup en étant en petit comité. Ils prirent une coupe de champagne et se repose très rapidement sur les canapés, devant bientôt rentrer à l'hôtel avant les élections demain. Ils repartent du Staples Center Stadium peu après et se dirigent vers le Château Marmont pour la soirée en parfaite discrétion et s'endorme là-bas. Le lendemain lui est bercé par les élections du comté de la Californie. Il se retranche dans son quartier générale de Campagne en plein centre ville de la grande ville de Los Angeles et observent les foules faire des vas et des vient à toute vitesse dans le grand Q G de Campagne. Les sondages ne tarderont pas à tomber.

\- On doit attendre encore un moment avant de partir ?

\- Pas vraiment, les résultats ne devraient plus tarder… Marmonne Kurt en s'installant à côté de lui.

\- Faut que je prenne l'air… Marmonne Blaine en allumant une cigarette.

\- Non, on ne sort pas d'ici on attend, soit patient !

\- Putain mais je sais que j'ai perdu ! Ce district, ce comté est toujours aux Démocrates à chaque fois ! Souffle t-il. Si franchement je gagne ici… Alors je peu dire que la présidentielle est gagné… Marmonne t-il.

Il est vrai que la côte Ouest est l'une des régions les plus influentes et les plus peuplé avec la côte Est du Pays. C'est donc pas vraiment faux ce que Blaine peut dire. Pour autant si le résultat est négatif, cela ne joue pas vraiment grand-chose il n'aura juste pas de trains d'avances. L'attente est longue très longue malheureusement et Blaine s'impatiente de plus en plus alors que les dépouillements ont lieux et qu'il entend les votes des lieux de dépouillements. Les statistiques ne cesse de faire la balance, tout est une question de quelques votes malheureusement et Blaine ne cesse de regarder l'écran d'ordinateur et quand vient le chiffre « Cinquante, cinquante et un, cinquante deux, cinquante trois » ils comprirent que c'était officiellement dans la poche.

La foule applaudit de plus en plus et il s'isole quelques instants et pleurs de joie. Il vient de conquérir le plus grand état influent mais il doit vite aller faire son discours. Il part dans la salle de discours du quartier générale de campagne et fixe la caméra juste en face de lui.

\- Après plus de dix ans du côté des Démocrates, la Côte Ouest vient de passer entre les mains des Républicains, preuve de la compétence de mes dits, preuve de mon action et de mon engouement envers la populace. Je tiens aujourd'hui à saluer ma concurrente pour sa détermination pour autant et je remercie chacun et chacune d'entres vous qui sont partis voter pour ou contre moi. vous avez fait un devoir de citoyen exemplaire et c'est extrêmement réjouissant de voir que les chiffres d'abstention est de plus en plus en baisse, grâce à vous, vous me permettez d'aller de l'avant encore plus. Vous me donnez force et courage pour constituer une nouvelle administration, plus puissante et plus dynamique encore, plus que jamais, ma vie tout entière vous est destiné, toute ma vie entière ne tient et n'a de sens qu'avec vous, mes chères compatriotes. Vous êtes ma raison d'exister, et je veux vous offrir le meilleur. Merci de votre confiance, et de votre entière mobilisation pour rendre cette campagne électorale unique en son genre avec une mobilisation sans précédent, sans entrave. Merci à toutes et à tous de votre participation, il reste encore beaucoup à faire, nous avons encore trois mois avant d'officialiser mon prolongement de mandat au sein de la présidence des Etats Unis d' Amérique ! Vive les Etats Unis, et que Dieu bénisse les Etats Unis d' Amérique ! Dit-il en souriant à l'écran et part.

Et lorsqu'il en sort il eu droit à un bain de foule gigantesque, au point ou il du les remercier très rapidement et reprennent la direction de l'aéroport militaire vers Malibu, à l'Ouest de la ville. Dans le convoi, dans la Cadillac One puisque la deuxième escorte la Vice Présidente avec Sebastian, Blaine lui passe quelques appels et observe quelques dossiers qu'il se doit de traiter un peu avant de monter dans l'avion.

\- Promets moi que nous irons à Camp David après ton grand débat à Washington. Souffle Kurt.

\- Nous irons oui mais le jour du scrutin électorale, nous irons voter, naturellement et resterons à la Maison Blanche dans le bureau ovale. Je continuerais à bosser normalement en attendant le scrutin. Dit-il simplement.

\- Même ce jour là tu oserais travailler ? Tu n'es pas un peu fou ? Sourit Kurt.

\- Je suis Président de ce pays, c'est vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et même en période de scrutin électorale alors oui. de toute manière je préfère bosser que d'attendre le résultat avec une boule au ventre, au moins en bossant je ne verrais pas le temps défilé et quand les résultats me seront donner je saurais à quoi m'en tenir officiellement. Même si la pour moi, je suis vainqueur officiellement… Je ne veux pas non plus crier victoire trop tôt.

\- Tu as entièrement raison là-dessus Blaine je tiens à être très clair avec ça… Je ne veux pas qu'on crie victoire trop tôt, en trois mois tout peut basculer et ce serait alors terminé pour nous, ce dont je refuse un instant imaginé. J'y tiens à ce poste… Que tu officies tu sais…

\- Et en plus nous n'avons pas encore inauguré le bureau ovale… Marmonne t-il.

\- Soit patient, ça viendra. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Quand ?

\- Mhm… Le jour des élections ça fera passer le temps.

\- Oh et bien… J'ai hâte de rentrer à la Maison Blanche et d'obtenir mon cadeau ! Grogne Blaine en l'embrassant alors que la voiture freine sec.

\- Hééé ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Cri Kurt.

\- Pardon… Un serpent sur la route, le chauffeur à prit peur devant… S'excuse le chauffeur.

\- Non mais… Siffle Blaine en se réinstallant et montant la vitre.

Ils partent dans la zone militaire et grimpe à bord de Air Force One pour une durée de voyage d'environ six heures pour regagner l'aéroport militaire de Saint Andrews à quelques kilomètres seulement de la Maison Blanche. Lorsque l'avion décolle, eux se regroupent dans le salon de la suite présidentielle et attendent tranquillement avec du champagne que le vol passe.

\- Bon… Sinon prochaine étape c'est le grand débat désormais c'est ça ? Marmonne Santana.

\- Oui c'est exactement ça…

\- On ne doit pas…

\- Ta gueule il n'y a que nous, on parle de ce qu'on veut. Crache Blaine vers Kurt.

\- C'est maintenant qu'il va falloir préparer le grand débat, ça va être très long mais faisable de toute manière, nous pouvons donc d'ores et déjà établir les réponses, et surtout les piques que tu devras lui foutre à la gueule.

\- Ce sera pire que tout… Souffle Kurt. C'est la partie que je déteste dans un campagne, le débat…

\- C'est encore pire quand un Président est face à un candidat, crois moi. C'est plus démolisateur qu'autre chose. Quand c'est entre deux candidats il n'y a pas trop d'injures sur ce qui à été fait. Là, toutes les choses que l'administration Anderson à effectué vont être fait et je suis persuadé qu'elle ne va pas t'épargner sur le sujet du Pentagone et de Séoul. Cette histoire est encore marquée dans l'esprit de tous. Prévient Sebastian.

\- Je sais qu'elle est dans l'esprit de beaucoup de personne et c'est pourquoi j'ai prévu d'envoyer des rapports très prochainement sur ces affaires afin que toute la clarté soit faite sur ce sujet. Je me dois d'informer convenablement mon pays et mes citoyens. Je ne veux pas que l'étiquette du « Secret Défense » soit un argument, il me ferait perdre des points.

\- C'est exact et c'est très judicieux de vouloir rendre les choses publiques.

\- Nous procéderons aux entraînements au Camp David afin d'être plus isolés et surtout dans un complexe plus détendu, cela évitera qu'on puisse croire que je ne joue qu'avec la Campagne et que la gestion du pays ne m'est indifférent. J'aime mieux qu'on établit toujours les choses depuis Camp David ou le soir chez moi et non pas trop pendant mes heures à West Wing, ça évite vraiment que l'on raconte des ragots concernant mes intentions. Ajoute Blaine.

\- Nous devons à tout prix nous concentrer désormais sur les sujets dont elle va frapper, des sujets qui ont fait polémique durant les quatre dernières années. De plus, même si nous ne sommes plus en meeting après, il y aura toujours des votes qui vont avoir lieu dans le pays donc nous devons rester très prudent sur nos actes et sur tout ce qui sortira de West Wing et du Capitole. Nous allons devoir filtrer, il ne faut que rien ne sorte ! Dit Kurt un peu plus sérieux et pris dans la discussion.

\- C'est déjà chose faite, nous filtrons un maximum les vas et vient en document. Nous sommes très protecteur désormais et on se débrouille pas mal, ça va de ce côté, merci Kurt. Par contre maintenant que j'y pense. Tu devrais faire les plateaux de télévisions populaires Kurt pendant que nous on fait la campagne depuis Washington D C. En allant dans les Late Show, cela nous permettrait de donner un peu plus de popularité et d'avance à Blaine qui… Tout autant que la Démocrate est compté en passage de télévision. Toi non, donc fais toi inviter en guise de First Gentleman du pays et au fond ce sera sur la campagne tout ça, c'est un superbe moyen pour gagner des points. Insiste Sebastian.

\- Très bien, si c'est bénéfique pour un peu tous les domaines je… Je ferais ainsi, mais la Vice Présidente ne devrait pas continuer à faire des déplacements dans les zones où les votes vont s'enchaîner durant les trois prochains mois ? Demande Kurt.

\- Si, tout autant que elles, elles enverront la colistière Michelle pour faire la même chose. Sourit Blaine.

\- Très bien, donc alors c'est parfait, nous savons désormais tous, ce que nous devons mettre en place pour les prochaines semaines jusqu'au débat télévisé. Soupire Kurt.

\- Yep', nous deux on va vous laisser, on va aller faire une petite sieste je pense on peut prendre votre bureau ? Demande Santana.

\- Oui oui allez-y de toute manière personne ne va bosser aujourd'hui. Marmonne Blaine.

Kurt et Blaine se retrouvent désormais seul dans la suite à l'avant de l'avion. Enfin un moment intime pour eux depuis l'arrivée à Los Angeles. Ils profitent du calme pou se coucher sur les banquettes l'un contre l'autre et ne disent rien. Ils préfèrent nettement profiter du calme du vol que de discuter, bien trop fatigué moralement de toute cette bataille qui dure depuis maintenant neuf longs mois. La campagne dure un an aux Etats Unis, le temps que tous les Etats puissent passer au vote. C'est fatigant, mais au moins cela évite les erreurs, mais aussi, les influences sont plus importantes. Les Etats limitrophes copient généralement sur l'autre et ainsi de suite…

\- Quand la maison sera achevée, tu crois que nous pourrons nous accorder quelques jours de répit là-bas… Et… Eventuellement voir pour acheter après un bateau, on est au pied de l'Océan, nous pourrions prendre un port juste à coté et y poser notre joyau qu'en dis tu Blaine ? Demande gentiment Kurt.

\- On verra d'accord ? Pour l'instant, laissons la maison se finir et se faire décorer et après, on verra pour la suite. Sourit doucement Blaine en lui caressant le thorax.

\- Sache juste que quoi qu'il en advienne, j'aurai été fier d'avoir servi le pays, ton administration pendant deux ans et que plus encore je resterais fier que cette fonction nous a autant rapproché toi et moi. Je ne l'oublierais jamais Blaine.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire Kurt là… C'est… C'est un peu trop soudain comme pensée, je veux dire que… Merci ? Mais…

\- Au fond je ne veux pas de réponse, juste que tu puisses simplement le savoir, c'est tout.

Ils s'embrassent et restent collé l'un à l'autre durant le vol. Se reposant calmement dans cette pièce si peu prisée par le nombre de choses à gérer en temps normal. Juste eux et simplement eux dans cette pièce pour profiter calmement des heures d'attentes pour faire l'amour, comme si souvent ils le font lorsqu'ils sont à bord de Air Force One sous l'étiquette du « s'envoyer en l'air » qui fait toujours autant rire, Kurt, toujours là pour lui.

* * *

Chanson du chapitre : Rise by Darren Criss


	24. Chapter 24

Avant-dernier chapitre avant la fin de cette histoire.

Le temps vient de défiler à une vitesse dont je n'ose imaginer, mais celle-ci est rapide, bien trop.

Ce chapitre sera plus calme, mais tout aussi intense politiquement, puisque c'est le cœur de cette fiction, la politique. Je promets que le final sera à la hauteur des espérances de tous et de toutes. Le final sera calme, loin de la politique, tout en y étant, bref je n'en dis pas plus, le suspense est d'ores et déjà bientôt fini de toute manière.

Je m'occuperai de tout le blabla lors du Vingt Cinquième et dernier chapitre. Un "Chapitre" dit d'épilogue suivra.

* * *

L'étape finale d'une campagne électorale, « l'entre deux tours » comme on le nomme. Ce grand débat qui oppose les deux candidats pour un long meeting commun répondant a des thèmes de deux journalistes. C'est le moment qui donne gagnant un président ou non. Si un candidat se démarque plus de l'autre, et que l'autre ne prend pas la main alors c'est perdu, c'est un signe généralement. Les préparations se terminent à Camp David, lieu de refuge où ils se trouvent exceptionnellement pour une fois. Kurt lui est dans le chalet habitable tandis que Blaine lui, révise avec Sebastian le débat, toute une procédure de préparation incroyablement orchestré et très virulente afin de contrôler ses nerfs et les coups bas.

Tout n'est donc que question de temps désormais. C'est ce qui inquiète de plus en plus Kurt par ailleurs, lui qui se contente de jouer avec le chien pour faire passer le temps, un temps si long et si éternelle à ses yeux que ça en deviendrait presque horrible. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'ils sortent de l'aile bureautique et se rendent au salon, Blaine embrasse le chien, puis Kurt et s'affale dans un canapé en soupirant.

\- Tu te sens prêt d'attaque ? Demande Kurt.

\- Je le suis maintenant oui, ça y est. Dit-il simplement en souriant.

\- Tu pars à quelle heure exactement ? Demande Kurt en se mettant à côté de lui.

\- Vers vingt heures, Marine One m'amènera à la Maison Blanche et nous prendrons la voiture là-bas… Puis le temps de maquillage, ça fera vite vingt et une heure quoi. Souffle Blaine.

\- Oui, je… J'imagine oui… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Et toi, comment tu te sens ? Depuis notre arrivée nous n'avons pas vraiment échangé toi et moi… Ça m'embête un peu Kurt… Lui dit Blaine en caressant sa mèche sur son front.

\- Oh bah tu sais je me sens tout autant stressé que tu peux l'être. Je… J'appréhende mais une fois que tu y seras ça ira, je sais de quoi tu es capable, ça me fais tenir. Dit-il en esquissant un faible sourire.

Ils restent là un instant et finissent par partir tous les deux dans la cuisine du Camp David pour se préparer un plateau repas devant la télévision, quelque chose de léger et de très simple qui ne fait pas perdre de temps. Le temps passe déjà assez vite alors ce serait con d'arriver en retard pour de la bouffe. Pour autant un silence résonne dans la maison puis Blaine s'essuie la lèvre et lui dit…

\- Santana et Sebastian resteront avec toi ici et, vous discuterez, je ne veux pas que vous me regardez, surtout toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demande Kurt, étonné.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas. Je demanderais au service de la maison de débrancher le réseau des télévisions à mon départ.

\- Non, c'est bon ok… Ok je ne regarderais pas… Souffle Kurt. Putain pourquoi ?

\- On va dire que je n'ai pas envie à mon retour de refaire un débat, ni même d'en parler ? C'est l'épisode le plus éprouvant et fatigant pour un candidat alors quand tu as la responsabilité de tout un pays en plus, crois moi ça doit être bien pire donc, par simple choix de ma part je ne veux pas. D'accord ?

\- D'accord… Je ne peux rien te refuser… Soupire Kurt en l'embrassant.

\- Je t'aime. Lui dit Blaine simplement.

\- Mhm, moi aussi connard. Lui répond alors Kurt, la bouche pleine.

Ils finissent et un hélicoptère se fit entendre. Les garçons se lèvent et partent vers la porte d'entrée et virent Santana accompagné de Sebastian. Ils entrent et partent vers le salon peu éclairé et prirent un café.

\- Bon, j'ai décidé que je t'accompagnerais. Lui dit Sebastian.

\- Très bien, tant que Kurt ne reste pas seul moi ça me va.

\- Je n'ai plus quatre ans putain !

\- Je reste avec l'ancien Vice Président, on va faire nos langues de putes en regarder _House Of Cards_ , peut-être trouveront nous des solutions pour ton second mandat ! Lui dit Santana en riant.

\- Ha Ha Ha. Je m'efforce de faire du « AmWorks » qui est mentionné, une réalité en même temps… Comme tout bon président qui se doit de sortir les doigts du cul à son pays.

\- On va devoir y aller, Blaine… Lui fait remarquer Sebastian.

\- Ah ouais merde… Allez… A tout à l'heure, sauf si tu dors… Marmonne Blaine en lui baisant el front.

\- A plus… Souffle Kurt en le regardant partir.

\- Bon ! On se fait quoi nous ? Sourit Santana en caressant le chien qui vient à elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il m'a interdit de regarder le débat donc…

\- On pourrait regarder un film ou tout simplement discuter ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- S'il perd les élections… Même si c'est peu probable, qu'est-ce-que tu ferais après ? Santana… Demande Kurt.

\- J'irais en université faire étudier le droit ou la politique aux élèves, je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire… Dit-elle en tordant du nez. Je…. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé au fond, je sais que Sebastian lui, retournera surement au Pentagone, et moi et bien je ne sais pas…

\- Une lesbienne avec un gay… Comme quoi… Sourit Kurt.

\- Comme quoi que ça ne sert à rien de se donner des étiquettes trop rapidement. Il s'est déjà fait des filles, moi des mecs… Donc au fond, fallait juste qu'on trouve la bonne personne qui sait ? Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Qui sait… Répète Kurt en souriant. Blaine m'a dit que nous resterons ici jusqu'à la veille du vote finale donc j'espère qu'il fera un temps beau pour que je puisse profiter de la forêt pour m'y vider la tête.

\- Pourquoi te vider la tête ? Quelque chose te tracasse, ça ne va pas ? Demande Santana.

\- On va dire que je suis très éprouvé et épuisé de toute cette campagne qui dure depuis un an, très franchement je commence à rendre l'âme là, je suis épuisé… Lui et moi dormons environ deux heures par nuit au lieu de quatre voir six grand maximum tu vois…

\- Ouh… En effet ce n'est pas beaucoup. Mais c'est normal ça ?

\- Blaine est Président des Etats Unis Santana, il est Président de son parti politique il est candidat… Il a tellement de choses à faire que oui, c'est tout à fait normal qu'on ne dorme que peu… Et encore, fort heureusement qu'il te connait bien et te donne des responsabilités parce que s'il n'aurait pas confiance en son Vice Président, j'ose imaginer la charge de travail qu'il aurait à avoir et là, ce n'est même pas une heure de sommeil par jour dans ce cas… Déplore Kurt.

\- Il a de la chance que ce ne soit pas le cas, après tu penses énormément à la négation Kurt et c'est aussi ça qui t'épuise je pense. Tu devrais penser un peu moins aux mauvaises choses et voir le bon côté des choses. Dans moins d'une semaine c'est fini. Dans même pas une semaine tout rentre dans l'ordre et après liberté. En partie…. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je le sais tout ça, je le sais parfaitement bien tout ça… mais au fond… Est-ce-que je souhaite vraiment la victoire ? C'est ça aussi que je me demande…

\- Comment ça ? Demande Santana.

\- Nous avons été voir notre futur maison vers Calabasas en Californie et… J'ai tellement hâte de commencer cette vie avec lui tu sais, j'en ai vraiment l'envie et je ne veux pas que la Maison Blanche nous tue la vie de couple, même si c'est elle qui m'a rapproché de lui et à rendu tout cela possible, je ne veux pas non plus que tout devienne… Indispensable, la politique… Tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas voir mon couple mourir à la Maison Blanche, d'ailleurs… Je ne veux pas le voir mourir tout court mais j'ai peur depuis le premier jour.

\- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour pas grand-chose je pense. Tu sais après les sondages montre bien qu'il va repasser et donc c'est presque sûr que vous continuez pour quatre ans. Une fois que votre maison sera construite, rien ne t'empêchera toi et lui de vous y rendre les week-ends tu sais. Au lieu de privilégier Camp David, hop, votre résidence privée et voilà ! Après regarde en quatre ans, le nombre de congé que vous avez pris… Même pas cent jours ! Vous les frôlez mais vous n'y êtes même pas. Sur mil quatre cent soixante jours, vous n'avez pris qu'à peine cent jours de congés. Soit a peu près trois mois de vacance, est-ce-que tu crois sincèrement que beaucoup de Président ont fait ça ? Je crois vraiment que si tu ressens le besoin de partir de la Maison Blanche avec lui, tu ne dois surtout pas hésiter à lui faire savoir, et il t'amènera dans une destination de rêve pour que vous puissiez souffler. Après c'est aussi une question d'initiative de ta part Kurt. Blaine peut faire sa part de marché, mais tu dois, toi aussi faire la même tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Ouais…

\- Allez vient on va faire un tour dans le parc avec ton chien. Dit-elle en se levant.

Tandis que Marine One arrive à peine à la Maison Blanche et que les garçons prennent la Cadillac One, eux se baladent dans le parc éclairé du Camp David sans rien se dire, contrairement aux garçons qui ne cessent de discuter du discours et continue la préparation. Chacun au fond est à sa place et à sa tâche. Santana pour tenir Kurt, boule de nerf, et Sebastian, rendre le débat en la faveur de Blaine.

\- Bon… Comment tu te sens ? Demande Sebastian.

\- Comme un Président qui joue son avenir politique, Sebastian. Dit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je tiens juste à te dire que tout est coordonnée, le temps de parole et…

\- J'ai déjà fais ce débat, je sais son fonctionnement et tout ce qui s'en suit. Lui dit Blaine pour faire court.

\- Très bien alors… Une fois arrivée, tu seras maquillé et on continuera à réviser d'accord ?

\- Je vais plutôt me pencher sur ma concentration personnelle et non pas les plans d'attaques. Je sais déjà où tapait.

\- Très bien alors c'est parfait. Nous allons pouvoir nous mettre au show. Dit-il en souriant alors que la Cadillac One s'arrête. On se dit à toute !

Blaine descend et salue la foule devant puis, s'engouffre dans le grand Stadium de la ville de Washington, allant dans une loge privatisé pour lui et c'est là-bas qu'il est rejoint par Sebastian. Il passe au maquillage et un profond silence règne dans la loge, comme si le temps s'arrêtait ou comme si tout simplement, la fin du monde était là.

\- Pour qui voterez-vous, honnêtement ? Demande Blaine à la coiffeuse et à la maquilleuse.

\- Moi ? Euh… Pour elles.

\- Et vous ? Demande t-il.

\- Pour vous, je crois…

\- Pourquoi vous hésitez, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

\- Je veux une femme au pouvoir. C'est tout… Je ne m'attache pas à l'exécutif. Répond la coiffeuse.

\- Et moi et bien… Parce que je ne sais pas si toutes vos envies seront réalisés, et si elles sont crédible… Souffle la jeune femme.

\- Parfois, moi aussi j'hésite sur ce que je devrais faire, mais vous savez ce qui se passe au final ? Je n'hésite pas et je fonce. Parfois c'est bénéfique et quelque fois non, mais au moins j'ai ma conscience tranquille parce que je suis le seul responsable dans tout ça et personne d'autre ne l'est. Faites le meilleur choix qu'il vous parait juste. Dit-il simplement.

Il ne dit plus rien jusqu'au moment où il se doit d'aller sur la scène pour le grand débat. En parallèle à Camp David, Kurt, en compagnie de Santana regagne l'habitation et finissent malgré tout par allumé la télévision et écoute le débat qui opposent le parti démocrate au parti républicain. Un important moment dans une campagne électorale qui est, à ne pas raté. Généralement c'est un programme qui fait presque autant qu'une cérémonie de gala de musiques dans le pays. Un moment capital pour le pays, le moment où, l'abstention devient source de confusion et se mettent à voter. Bref c'est le moment parfait pour tout le monde.

\- Depuis quatre ans vous êtes au pouvoir et vous mettez en danger la démocratie de ce pays, vous mettez les citoyens en danger et au fond qu'avez-vous fait ? Si ce n'est de montrer votre incapacité à gérer un pays comme le nôtre !

\- J'entends ce que vous me dîtes, évidemment vous n'irez jamais dire les choses qui furent bien ou pas bien. Vous n'avez pas été Sénatrice depuis un long moment, et encore je reste gentil en disant cela. Il est toujours facile dans votre position d'accuser et évidemment que c'est votre seul moyen d'espérer une victoire contre moi. pour autant dois-je vous rappeler que pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années, le parti démocrate suivait en forte majorité les dits de mon administration ? Je veux dire, c'est extrêmement rare ce genre de situation. Evidemment que j'ai une majorité absolue, pour autant, votre parti a plus de soixante pourcent m'ont toujours suivit. Preuve que votre rassemblement a du mal à fonctionner depuis que vous faîtes campagne. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Permettez-moi de vous interrompre nous nous égarons, nous allons si vous le voulez bien, débattre de la sécurité nationale du pays. Le parti démocrate ayant eu le moins de parole, c'est à vous de commencer. Prévient le journaliste.

\- Merci. Que dire si ce n'est que du gâchis, des dizaines de victimes civils pour quelques cibles, des dizaines, des centaines que dis-je de blessés et de morts durant votre mandat à la Maison Blanche. Vous n'avez fait qu'une chose, montrer que votre administration n'a pas fait comme il se doit sa transition avec la précédente et tout cela nous démontre bien que votre gestion de protection de notre présidence et de notre territoire est faible parce que vous avez réduit le cout des défenses et que votre incompétence du à votre jeune âge est à déplorer. Les Sages n'auraient jamais du vous autorisez à être candidat.

\- Merci de remettre en cause la décision des Sages, preuve formelle de votre dégoût envers ces prestigieux membres qui défendent notre Constitution chère à tous. Dit-il en souriant. Voyez-vous… En disant que la transition s'est mal passé, je peux également vous dire que c'est vrai, et que cela est due également au fait que les démocrates en place de l'époque n'ont pas su remplir les fonctions que l'ancien président leur avait confié à l'époque. Partir sur un tel sujet reviendrait à dire que nous sommes, nous, républicain et vous, démocrate en tord de moitié dans cette histoire. De plus, l'incident de Séoul s'est révélé être une protection externe à l'Amérique, le Secret Service collabore avec la défense des pays lors de visites d'Etat nous n'avons pas le contrôle du pays, c'est évident et vous le savez tout autant que moi. pour ce qui est du Pentagone… Nous avions reçus des menaces, de plus en plus violente. Et les cibles étaient principalement New York et le nouveau site du World Trade Center, c'est pourquoi je m'étais rendu sur place, parce que les attaques devenaient plus intenses envers la cérémonie et pour… Assurer une protection maximale justifiable sans inquiéter l'opinion publique, je me suis rendu à l'inauguration. Les cibles attaqués furent le Pentagone et une tentative à la Maison Blanche que voulez-vous qu'on y fasse ? Nous avons réussit à protéger les données, tout à été récupérer, codifier, nous avons agit rapidement, très rapidement. S'attaquer à cela, reviendrait à dire que nos défenses armées et militaires qui n'ont subit aucune dotations en baisse mais à la hausse, sont incompétente ? Dois-je souligner le fait, que je n'ai effectué aucune modification depuis que vous étiez Secrétaire d'Etat ? Vous dîtes donc, que j'en suis responsable, d'accord… Mais c'est votre système mis en place, qui s'est révélé être défectueux et aujourd'hui il est plus solide que jamais. Dit-il en souriant.

Depuis la loge et depuis le salon de Camp David, les yeux sont rivés sur une seule et unique personne, Blaine. Il est tenace et féroce malgré tout, il sait donc commet répliqué. Et réplique encore plus que lors des répétitions. Cela scotch un peu tout le monde. C'est juste parfait de le voir ainsi. Rien de tel pour déstabiliser la démocrate en face de lui. Le débat lui continu, s'intensifie, les échanges virulent également mais c'est toujours Blaine qui gère la situation, il la laisse toujours parler en première et la démonte point par point avec la plus grande sagesse et fermeté du monde. Lorsque le débat se clôture, Kurt attrape immédiatement son téléphone et attend un appel, celui de Blaine évidemment. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que son téléphone se mit à sonner.

\- Hey…

\- Salut. Je présume que tu as regardé même si je ne le voulais pas.

\- C'était super, et c'est tout ce que j'en dirais, Santana partage également mon avis. Nous sommes très confiants désormais. Lui dit simplement Kurt.

\- Ok… Souffle Blaine. J'ai… J'ai une affaire urgente à réglé à la Maison Blanche donc ça me prendra un peu de temps, je pense que je vais dormir sur place, je viendrais que demain matin, j'en suis vraiment navré mais c'est très urgent…

\- Quelque chose de grave ? Demande Kurt.

\- Non, non mais c'est important, je veux m'en débarrasser pour être tranquille avec toi au plus vite donc, ne t'en soucis pas et on se voit demain d'accord ?

\- Blaine…

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Kurt. Je dois te laisser, à demain, bonsoir. Dit-il en mettant fin à l'appel.

\- Bon, les garçons ne rentrent pas… Affaire urgente… Souffle Kurt.

\- Bon bah tant pis hein qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je te dise, on va faire sans… Et puis c'est tout… Je peux prendre la chambre d'amis ? Parce que je commence très sérieusement à fatigué là… Marmonne la jeune femme en baillant un petit peu devant son ami.

\- Oui, oui vas y ne t'en fais pas pour moi ça va aller. Dit-il simplement. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit à toi, Kurt à demain.

Kurt se résigne lui aussi à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour la nuit, loin de la Maison Blanche dans laquelle la Cadillac One s'engouffre et Blaine prit aussitôt la direction de la Situation Room avec quelques conseillers et découvre les raisons de sa venue urgente.

\- Nous avons remarqué que des sous-marins s'approchaient très près de la Côte Ouest et… Notamment vers la résidence en travaux pour vous plus tard Monsieur. Explique un homme du Pentagone.

\- C'est la base à côté qui a repérer le sous-marin ? Demande Blaine.

\- Oui Monsieur. Il est repartit une fois qu'il a eu notre message d'alerte.

\- Il est resté combien de temps ? Je veux savoir.

\- Environ quinze minutes.

\- Ce qui est suffisant pour qu'ils puissent mettre les caméras thermiques et observer les travaux de fontes en combles… Où est l'engin désormais ? Demande t-il.

\- Nos flottes sous marine non loin de là la recherche pour procéder à l'identification et entrer en contacte avec son pays.

\- Est-ce-que des personnes l'ont vue ? Demande t-il plus fermement.

\- Non, personne seulement nous.

\- Je ne veux pas que cette affaire fasse du bruit. Je veux la carte de toutes flottes qui est dans le Pacifique et les pays qui y ont des sous-marins. Je veux un grand listing de toutes les Nations et je téléphonerais à chacun d'entre eux s'il le faut. Mais ils n'avaient aucun droit de s'approcher autant.

\- Nous avons déjà établit la liste et nous obtenons… Ceci… Dit la Secrétaire d'Etat.

Blaine observe la liste des documents qui lui est présenté et un signal apparaît à l'écran et attire son intention. Il abandonne les documents et écoute ce qui se dit puis il se lève pour prendre un café et une communication est établit.

\- Il s'agit d'une flotte sous marine de quel pays ? Demande Blaine a l'interlocuteur.

\- Visiblement il s'agit d'un sous marin français.

\- Pardon ? Contacter immédiatement l'Etat Major français, sur le champ. Dit-il froidement.

\- Il n'est que six heures du matin à peine en France… Monsieur !

\- Faîtes-le le m'en fout, c'est ça où on l'abat. Envoyez nos flottes le coincé ainsi que des bateaux et s'ils tirent, alors on le dézingue. Ce n'est pas un jeu de guerre, mais mes côtes ne sont pas un terrain de jeu non plus ! Contacter l'Etat Major immédiatement !

Il tourne en rond et la communication s'établit après plus de quinze minutes d'attente. Blaine se réinstalle et s'engage dans le français, tant pis. Pas le temps de faire autrement de toute manière.

\- Ici le Président des Etats Unis. Nous avons un de vos sous-marins sur notre côte Ouest, nous venons de l'intercepter et notre flotte est prête à mettre feu sur ce dernier si vous ne nous dîtes pas pourquoi vous naviguez proche de mon territoire.

\- M. Le Président, bonjour… Nous… Nous effectuons des tests et nous avions besoin de nous rapprocher d'une côte allié.

\- Et on ne pouvait pas contacter le Pentagone ou moi-même ? Dois-je vous signalez qu'il y a un chantier confidentielle sur place ? Que votre flotte l'a observé, et analyser ? C'était aussi dans votre plan de tests ? Je vous ordonne d'ordonner à votre flotte sous marine de mettre les voiles avant que nous fassions feu, nous sommes amis, mais je ne viens pas chatouillez vos côtes dans vous demandez la permission.

\- Oui oui je… Je comprends, nous allons aussitôt, maintenant nous retirer mais pouvons nous… Partir sur une de vos côtes pour vos tests ? Demande l'homme à l'autre bout.

\- Nous transférons l'appel au Pentagone qui se chargera de vous escortez jusqu'à ce point, mais nous refusons catégoriquement un approche pareil. La prochaine fois nous abattrons allié ou non.

\- Toutes nos excuses Monsieur le Président…

Blaine mit fin à l'appel et tape du poing sur la table en secouant la tête. Remonté est le mot parfait, oui bon ce n'est pas très grave cette histoire mais ils n'ont pas à venir si près c'est comme ça. De plus le soir du débat, c'est évident qu'il lâcherait ses nerfs sur eux, après tout ils l'ont bien cherché ces français là. Lorsqu'il quitte la Situation Room, il regagne son étage réservé et souffle avec un verre de whisky Glenlivet à la main. Il est trois heures du matin, non ça ne paraît pas comme ça mais l'opération dans la Situation Room à duré plus de trois heures. Il finit par redescendre et part dans la Blue Room et ouvre le piano, s'y installant pour jouer quelques mélodies douces puis finalement, l'envie de chanté pour aussi se libérer l'envahit alors il commence à jouer une musique connue, plutôt connue oui et commence à valser sur le clavier, débutant la petit chanson.

 **I've seen the tears and the heartache, and I felt the pain  
I've seen the hatred in so many lives, and lost in vain  
And yet through this darkness there's always a light that shines through  
And takes me back home  
Takes me back home**

Une chanson de Céline Dion, une artiste qu'il aime énormément et se souvient d'une histoire que lui et Kurt avait lu sur un couple de jeune adolescent dont l'un avait un cancer et dont la fin fini tristement mais extrêmement belle. Dedans il y avait cette chanson, c'était aussi le titre de ce roman, et ils l'aimaient beaucoup. Une chanson parmi tant d'autres mais celle-ci à une grande histoire pour autant. Céline Dion à toujours su faire de ses chansons, des histoires, de magnifiques histoires même. Celle-ci en fait également partie, au bon plaisir de tous ses fans.

 **All of the promises broken  
And all of the songs left unsung  
Seems so far away as I make my way back to you**

La voix de Blaine grandit un peu plus au son que la mélodie avance, si forte au piano par la pédale pressé et le capot ouvert. Il ne joue que pour lui et les quelques gardes du corps qui officie aux entrées de la Maison Blanche et de Cross Hall. Au fond, il joue réellement pour lui et non pas pour être entendu, il préfère juste comme bien souvent, se vider la tête et la c'est juste ce dont il a réellement besoin. Il est quelque peu loin de Kurt après une soirée virulente et un début de nuit trop politique militariste à son goût, mais dont il ne peut que faire avec. La musique atteint désormais le refrain un passage très joli dont il donne tout son amour.

 **You gave me faith and you gave me a world to believe in  
You gave me your love to believe in  
And feeling this love I can rise up above  
And be strong and be whole once again**

Céline Dion, elle qui envahit très souvent les murs de ce palais blanc de l'extérieur et si coloré de l'intérieur. Cette figure du Québec, cette grande chanteuse dont la majorité du monde connait au moins une chanson. Blaine s'évade de plus en plus et apprécie de toujours avoir ce talent de chanté et jouer en même temps, lui qui en fait si peu désormais, bien trop pris par sa fonction même si en généralité il ne passe pas une semaine sans réellement faire au moins une musique. Son amour pour la musique est bien trop grand pour ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de jouer. Il est important pour lui de jouer quelque chose et souvent, son choix se porte sur une seule femme, Céline Dion.

 **I know that dreams we hold on to, can just fade away  
And I know that words can be wasted, with so much to say  
And I when I feel helpless there's always a hope that shines through  
And makes me believe  
Makes me believe**

 **And I see for one fleeting moment  
A paradise under the sun  
I drift away and I make my way back to you**

La voix de Blaine grandit un peu plus au son que la mélodie avance, si forte au piano par la pédale pressé et le capot ouvert, se vider la tête tout simplement Il est quelque peu loin de Kurt après une soirée virulente et un début de nuit trop politique militariste à son goût, mais dont il ne peut que faire avec. La musique atteint désormais le refrain un passage très joli dont il donne tout son amour. Mon dieu, qu'il pourrait épouser cette femme s'il serait hétéro…

 **You gave me faith and you gave me a world to believe in  
You gave me your love to believe in  
And feeling this love I can rise up above  
And be strong and be whole once again**

La musique ne perd pas son intensité bien au contraire, elle reste très volumineuse et très grande encore en puissance avant d'arriver aux derniers passages de cette somptueuse mélodie qu'il joue désormais, une dernière fois.

 **Life goes on  
Can leave all sweet sorrow and pain  
And life, hold on  
To all that you are  
To all that we'll be  
And I can go on once again**

 **You gave me faith and you gave me a world to believe in  
You gave me your love to believe in  
And feeling this love I can rise up above  
And be strong and be whole once again**

 **You gave me faith and you gave me a world to believe in  
You gave me your love to believe in  
And feeling this love I can rise up above  
And be strong and be whole once again**

C'est à cet instant que la musique s'adoucit un peu, pour terminer doucement comme elle se doit. Bryan cesse d'appuyer au maximum sur les touches et relâche la pression peu à peu pour jouer doucement le final de la chanson.

 **Because your love hears my soul once again  
I can live and I can dream once again  
Because you made me believe**

La chanson s'éteint de plus en plus et il finit par ne plus jouer aucun son. Il part de la Blue Room et part tout simplement se coucher dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin. L'ambiance, au lendemain matin à Camp David est tout autre que politique ou quoi que ce soit. Santana squatte la guitare de Blaine qui était resté à camp David et en profite pour s'adonner elle, a une chanson. Il y a extrêmement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas chanté il est vrai. Alors, elle choisit une chanson qu'elle connait très bien, un groupe New Yorkais des années soixante dix, quatre vingt qu'elle aime beaucoup dont le ténor du groupe est Deborah Harry. Une sublime femme dont la voix est incroyable même si avec l'âge, comme tous, elle s'est perdue malheureusement. C'est donc dehors que Santana joue cette mélodie tandis que Kurt lui arrive au tout début de la chanson, comme si c'était un rendez-vous matinal qu'ils s'étaient donné.

 **When I met you in the restaurant  
You could tell I was no debutante  
You asked me what's my pleasure  
A movie or a measure?**

La chanson est plutôt douce contrairement à l'original qui est plutôt très rock n' roll mais là n'est pas le but. Il est juste pour elle l'idéale de jouer et de faire passer le temps en attendant le retour des garçons qui doivent arriver en voiture cette fois-ci, moins pressé par le temps évidemment. Kurt lui écoute attentivement la chanson du groupe Blondie.

 **I'll have a cup of tea and tell you of my dreaming  
Dreaming is free  
I don't want to live on charity  
Pleasure's real or is it fantasy?  
Reel to reel is living rarity  
People stop and stare at me We just walk on by - we just keep on dreaming**

Le grand portail noir au fond s'ouvre avec un convoi restreint et la Cadillac One apparaît au fin fond ce qui leur donne le sourire, pour autant Santana continue dans sa lancée pour la musique du groupe américain Blondie qui n'est pour l'heure pas terminer.

 **Feet feet, walking a two mile  
Meet meet, meet me at the turnstile  
I never met him, I'll never forget him**

Santana va un peu plus vite à ce passage avec sa guitare et plus de sècheresse dans ses mots en voyant les garçons descendre et venir vers eux. Elle ne s'arrête pas et continue de faire sa chanson tranquillement en pensant à une histoire qu'elle avait lue sur un groupe d'amis français voulant conquérir l'Amérique et qui finissent par le faire, se retrouve sur scène et chante cette merveilleuse chanson.

 **Dream dream, even for a little while  
Dream dream, filling up an idle hour  
Fade away, radiate**

A croire qu'ils ont tous envie de se faire plaisir en jouant une chanson qui leur a marqué l'esprit. Blaine en profite pour embrasser Kurt et se pose juste à côté de lui, Sebastian fit de même avec Santana et attend que la musique cesse d'émettre.

 **I sit by and watch the river flow  
I sit by and watch the traffic go  
Imagine something of your very own  
Something you can have and hold**

Blaine pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Kurt et sourit vers Santana qui se laisse embrasser la joue par son petit ami et continue la poursuite de cette chanson très belle à son honneur. Des jeunes, avec talent propulsé au plus grand sommet d'un pays, c'est eux et ce sera peut être plus jamais le cas dans l'histoire du pays.

 **I'd build a road in gold just to have some dreaming  
Dreaming is free  
Dreaming  
Dreaming is free  
Dreaming  
Dreaming is free**

La chanson s'arrête peu à peu et Santana repose la guitare et embrasse chaleureusement son petit ami et boit son café. Ils sont de nouveau tous réunis sous le même toit, ce qui fait plaisir à tous. Blaine part chercher du café pour lui et pour Sebastian en attendant.

\- Bon… On est enfin tranquille cette fois c'est la bonne ? Demande Kurt.

\- Oui, cette fois nous ne faisons plus vraiment campagne, on attend, quant à la politique c'est tous les jours Kurt mais ça va aller ça ne prendra pas toute notre journée non plus. Hier j'ai eu un souci de frontière à gérer mais ça va. Dit-il en buvant.

\- La piscine est chauffée ici ? Demande Sebastian.

\- Ouais, pourquoi ? Répond Kurt.

\- On pourrait y aller ça nous ferait du bien qu'en dîtes vous ? Propose le jeune homme.

\- Dès le matin euh…

\- Bah quoi ? elle est chauffée…

\- Moi ça ne me pose aucun souci, et toi ? Demande Kurt.

\- Non plus je suis d'accord. Répond Santana.

\- Bon très bien… Allons y alors ! Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Ils partent à l'intérieur et prirent des maillots de bains, Blaine en prête un à Sebastian, de toute façon ils font la même taille donc il n'y a aucun problème la dessus et partent tous ensembles dans la grande piscine du domaine de Camp David, au pied du chalet. Cela a beau être l'hiver avec de la neige dans le parc en haut d'une montagne ils s'en moquent ils sont là comme si c'était le printemps et sont dans une eau à plus de trente degrés, profitant de cette tranquillité qu'offre exceptionnellement le domaine. Pas de garde du corps à proximité, pas de son venant de l'extérieur, juste eux, les rires et le bruit de la nature, quoi de plus pour rêver de mieux. C'est aussi ça qui est magique avec Camp David, c'est cette campagne dans les bois, l'isolement de la ville et le calme. Surtout le calme qui est omni présent.

\- La température est parfaite putain ! s'exclame Santana en allant vers Sebastian.

\- Tout est parfait ici tu veux dire. Rétorque Kurt. C'est ma maison ça !

\- Ah oui et a Washington la mienne c'est ça ? Sourit Blaine.

\- Exactement, approche tiens toi ! Dit-il en souriant.

Blaine s'approche et se laisse embrasser doucement les lèvres tout en prenant une claque du vent frais de l'extérieur. Même dans la piscine ils restent tous, à peu près calme, voulant juste profiter de cet instant. Loin de tout. Tout n'est donc que question de temps désormais. C'est ce qui inquiète de plus en plus Kurt par ailleurs, lui qui se contente de jouer avec ses amis dans la piscine pour faire passer le temps, un temps si long et si éternelle à ses yeux que ça en deviendrait presque horrible. Parce que malgré tout, le temps est très long désormais, ce n'est que le matin et l'impression que tout vient de s'arrêter l'envahit plus qu'autre chose, évidemment ce n'est qu'une vulgaire impression, mais cette peur de tout voir partir en fumée, de perdre. Ce sentiment qu'il ne peut se résoudre un seul instant à imaginer. Un moment trop important. Il le sait très bien, si Blaine n'est pas réélu, ils devront vite retomber sur leurs pattes et ça ce sera la plus grande des difficultés à faire. Alors que si ce n'est que dans quatre ans, ils auront justement le temps de préparer sereinement la transition.

\- Je t'aime Kurt.

\- Mais moi aussi je t'aime Blaine voyons… Sourit Kurt en enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu m'aimes à quel point ? Mhm ? Dis moi tout…

\- Au point où je crèverais pour toi… Où je tuerais pour toi. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Mhm, tu peux tuer mes adversaires ? Dit-il en riant.

\- Non, pas de cette façon, ce que tu peux être un idiot quand tu t'y mets… Sourit Kurt en l'embrassant.

Le déjeuner passe et ils profitent de la beauté du paysage et du temps magnifique pour partir dans la forêt de Camp David tous les quatre, marchant simplement tout en se parlant un peu, faisant silence par moment, bref, juste passé un moment ensemble. Ils sont tous, ravie de cette journée et, surtout Sebastian qui ne cache pas sa joie et ne cesse de collé Santana qui rigole doucement.

\- Je crois qu'on aura réussi à casé un couple impensable toi et moi… Murmure Kurt à l'oreille de Blaine.

\- Je te l'ai dis, on tombe amoureux de quelqu'un, pas de son sexe. Dit-il en embrassant Kurt.

Ils continuent la balade, profite du temps et de la nature que propose Camp David, avant un retour à Washington qui sera peut-être dur pour tous. Un retour à la vie quotidienne politique et restreinte pour tous, mais au moins, c'est toujours plaisant de se dire qu'ils ont passé quelques temps de repos, alors qu'ils n'ont guère pris de temps pour eux durant toute cette période. Enfin un peu de temps pour souffler avant le réel retour à la réalité qu'est la Maison Blanche et sa politique incessante…

\- Tu sais… Je pense que jamais on ne pourrait te remercier autant d'avoir changé nos vies, Blaine. Je veux dire… Aujourd'hui, nous sommes des personnalités importante pour le pays et pour le monde et Dieu sait que nous sommes trop jeunes, pourtant… Nous sommes là, grâce à toi et ta persévérance pour contrer une loi de la Constitution et nous permettent de rendre notre vie meilleure et possible, grâce à toi, Blaine aujourd'hui nous vivons aisément et nous sommes juste… Encore tous ensemble c'est incroyable quand même je trouve… j'aimerais parfois te rendre la pareille, te montré à quel point je suis reconnaissante de tout ce que tu as pu faire pour moi…

\- Santana, je ne veux même pas que tu me rendes la pareille, bien au contraire, je ne veux rien de tout cela. Je veux juste que nous puissions vivre nos vies, nos ambitions sans contrainte et sans problème sur nos chemins. Je n'ai fais que te mettre en avant et en valeur parce que pour moi tu as, aujourd'hui ce que tu mérites, le pouvoir, la richesse et un job en Or que tu n'auras qu'une seule fois dans ta vie. Si tout s'arrête parce que les électeurs ne me veulent plus alors nous aurons vécus une parfaite aventure, mais aujourd'hui, tout laisse à croire que nous repasserons, alors je ne m'imagine pas un seul instant devoir quitter le pouvoir, je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on doit se dire merci et au revoir, j'espère juste que ça n'arrivera jamais d'ailleurs mais dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas l'heure de le faire c'est tout ce que je veux vois dire, à tous… On est une famille désormais et on peut compter les uns sur les autres et c'est ça que je voulais avant tout. Une famille, parce que mes parents, nos parents ne sont plus là pour certains et… C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulus, qu'on soit aujourd'hui réunis. Dit-il en serrant Kurt.

Ils continuent de marcher dans le parc puis finissent par retourner à l'intérieur pour se poser dans la salle de jeux autour du billard et se mettent en équipe de couple et ne se contente que de ça avec une bière pour chacun. Ils s'amusent et font passer le temps en reprenant leur jeunesse en main, profitant du temps libre qui leur est accordé pour souffler un peu.

\- Yeah ! On vous lamine la gueule ! Souffle Santana en buvant sa bière.

\- En même temps Kurt ne sait pas jouer !

\- Hé mais je t'emmerde, mauvais perdant !

\- Heureusement pour moi que tu sais jouer avec ma queue parce que là tu me fais honte, vraiment ! Lâche t-il en se prenant une claque derrière la tête.

\- Tu ne l'as pas manqué celle la enfoiré ! Dit Kurt en riant.

\- On peut faire la revanche ? Marmonne Blaine.

\- Si perdre une seconde fois ne te dérange pas alors je n'y vois rien contre moi personnellement. Sourit Sebastian.

\- Cette fois ci c'est vous qui allait perdre et avec beaucoup de fracas tu vas voir, je vais vous la foutre ma queue vous n'allez pas en voir la couleur ! Menace Blaine.

La partie recommence et le duel reprend. Les moqueries, les insultes, bref tout un tas de choses est fait pour se déconcentrer mutuellement ce qui évidemment met une certaine ambiance dans la salle de jeux du Camp David, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Au fond ils en avaient un peu tous besoin. Cela leur permet de vraiment se détendre et profiter un peu de ce moment d'évasion. Oui l'évasion, eux qui en ont tant besoin alors que c'est désormais une question de petits jours avant de savoir ce qu'ils deviendront. Une situation qui n'enchante guère personne.

\- Encore perdu ! Rigole Santana.

\- Et là moi j'ai bien joué, moi ! Râla Kurt.

\- Ouais allez c'est bon, vous ne savez pas jouer c'est tout. Railla Blaine en riant, mais mauvais perdant quand même.

Ils ne cessent de se moquer entre eux, profitant juste de la journée, de la soirée tout autant qu'ils profitent des autres jours qui suivent, des jours remplis de joies et de rires au Camp David, écarté de la capitale et des affaires politiques, isolé des médias et simplement informé du nécessaire. Un lieu de recueil avant le dernier pas vers les résultats. Un dernier instant de tranquillité avant peut-être, les derniers instants à la présidence des Etats Unis d' Amérique, une hypothèse que personne ne souhaitent imaginé devenir réel…

* * *

Chanson du chapitre :

A world to believe : Céline Dion

Dreaming : Blondie


	25. Chapter 25

C'est officiellement le jour le plus important et le plus déterminant pour la suite de la carrière de Blaine et de ses proches. Aujourd'hui, le peuple américain est appelle à voté. L'anxiété gagne de plus en plus de monde auprès des Services Publiques autour de la Maison Blanche et, dans la Maison Blanche elle-même. Après avoir été voté, le couple présidentielle regagne la Maison Blanche par l'entrée principale et Kurt s'arrête lorsque Blaine prend la direction de la West Wing.

\- Blaine…

\- Quoi ? Demande Blaine un peu froidement.

\- Je sais que tu es anxieux mais… Est-ce-que je peux venir une fois que j'aurais terminé mes affaires ? Demande t-il un peu plus doucement.

\- Le bureau ovale n'a jamais été interdit pour toi alors la question ne se pose même pas, Kurt. Dit-il en allant vers West Wing depuis Cross Hall.

Rapidement, les garçons furent prit par leurs affaires d'Etat à gérer mutuellement tandis que le téléphone du bureau ovale ne cesse de sonner, lui donnant sans cesse des analyses et des expertises concernant le déroulement du vote et de tout ce qui s'en suit. Le stresse est plus que palpable et Kurt finit très rapidement par rejoindre Blaine dans le bureau ovale où, une réunion d'urgence s'y tient. Il entre sans se faire désirer et s'installe dans un siège et regarde Blaine faire sa réunion.

\- Donc, étant donné que je suis coincé à la Maison Blanche pour la journée, j'aimerais que l'un d'entre vous se rende au Capitole pour me tenir informé de tous mouvements, je veux que l'un d'entre vous parte à New York pour suivre les journalistes qui couvrent l'information. J'exige également une personne au Pentagone et que les responsables de mes q g de campagnes soit disponibles à tout moment. Je veux que cette élection soit couverte au plus grand nombre pour avoir les premiers résultats au plus vite.

\- Nous devrions également mettre des personnes aux abords des bureaux des Sages alors. Propose une conseillère.

\- Très bien, envoyer des gardes du corps pour qu'ils écoutent, mettez les en relation je… Toutes solutions pour avoir des analyses concrètes et rapidement sont bonnes à prendre tant qu'il n'y a rien d'illégale à cela.

\- Il n'y aura aucun espionnage. Nous attendrons vers dix huit heures les premières analyses et retombée. L'administration doit fonctionner comme quotidiennement, et non pas se privilégier aux résultats des élections même si nous y pensons tous. N'écoutez pas le Président, faîtes votre travail et… Laissons le stresse passe outre. Dit Kurt en les remerciant du sourire pour faire comprendre qu'ils ont intérêt à l'écouter et à partir.

Blaine, de son fauteuil derrière le grand bureau de bois souffle et se frotte le visage avant que Kurt ne vienne lui masser les épaules tendrement. Ils sont debout depuis quatre heures du matin, ils avaient été faire un jogging dans le grand parc, puis un saut rapide dans la piscine, puis petit déjeuner, douche, partance pour le vote et retour ici pour le boulot. Ils n'ont pas pris cinq minutes réellement pour eux depuis le début, cette fois-ci c'est le cas et quand le téléphone se mit à sonner…

\- Le Président est indisponible, accordez lui cinq minutes, merci. Répond Kurt et raccroche aussitôt.

\- Perspicace… Marmonne Blaine en souriant, se laissant faire.

\- Détend-toi et après nous irons à Blue Room nous détendre un peu plus autour du piano d'accord ? Je sais que c'est un bon remède pour toi que de t'y rendre, nous aurons beaucoup à faire après… Lui dit Kurt en le massant.

\- Tu sais où est Santana et Sebastian ? Demande en souriant, Blaine.

\- Santana est dans son bureau dan le bâtiment à côté et Sebastian lui… Il est à East Wing dans le sien également, nous tentons d'oublier le jour que nous sommes, pour nous détendre en ce soleil d'automne. Dit-il simplement.

\- Ils mangeront avec nous tout à l'heure ? Mhm ? Bébé ?

\- Oui… Nous ferons un point à midi pour la côte Est, et à quinze heures pour la Côte Ouest.

Ils restent là et sont tout simplement docile et très calme. Kurt est très apaisant il faut dire ce qui est. Il arrive toujours à le calmer et le détendre, mais évidemment, cela ne suffit pas le moindre du monde. Puis, Blaine se redresse de son siège et prend la main de Kurt spontanément et quitte le bureau ovale en signalant à sa secrétaire qu'il s'absente le temps d'un petit quart d'heure pour se détendre à la Blue Room. Une fois dans la pièce ovale toute bleue trônant avec un grand piano à queue qui a tant joué en quatre ans… Blaine s'installe comme à son habitude et Kurt lui s'attarde à se mettre derrière sur un canapé pour l'observer jouer en toute discrétion. Blaine se plonge ainsi dans son monde à lui et les premières notes de musiques se mettent à résonner dans la pièce sans angle.

\- Cette chanson me rappelle… Un livre que j'avais lu sur un harcèlement scolaire, chantage, souffrance physique et tout ça… Explique Blaine.

\- Oh je… Je vois… Vas-y donc, joue moi cette musique, fais la moi découvrir, Blainey. Sourit Kurt.

Les notes du piano grandissent un peu plus et la sonorité elle est maximale, on entendrait presque que le piano avant que la voix de Blaine elle, vienne se mélanger à cette volupté musicale dont Blaine est addict.

 **This is gospel for the fallen ones  
Locked away in permanent slumber  
Assembling their philosophies  
From pieces of broken memories**

Sa voix sonne un peu grave pour ce passé, ce qui lui donne un certain charme, un peu comme après une gueule de bois ou sa voix déraille totalement, ce qui est plutôt amusant il est vrai. La chanson paraît douce, Kurt ne l'a jamais entendu de sa vie, pourtant, Blaine lui a beaucoup parlé de ce livre, cette histoire l'avait ému. Mais ce n'est pas la question en ce moment même. Le sujet principal là est l'oubli de la campagne pour éviter le stresse à Blaine qui se doit d'assumer sa fonction comme convenu et pour le bien de l'administration. La chanson envahit les murs de la Blue Room plus que jamais, et cette pièce n'ayant aucun coin, les sons voyages sans cesse sans s'arrêter, c'est aussi pour ça que Blaine avait choisit cette pièce pour le piano il y à désormais quatre ans de ça… Pour son acoustique dont il savait, serait la plus parfaite.

 **Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart**

 **Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
But they haven't seen the best of us yet**

La musique poursuit son chemin entre les murs de la Blue Room, faisant ainsi sourire Kurt qui se rapproche de son amant pour l'observer lui et ses doigts sur le piano tout en souriant, l'observer chanter et un peu comme une passion pour Kurt. Il est tellement parfait quand il se donne pour la chanson que ça en deviendrait presque comme si c'était son métier de jouer du piano, loin de la réalité. Peut-être que ce sera ainsi son avenir, s'il perd ce soir…

 **If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart**

Le refrain. Ce moment que Blaine utilise pour envoyer sa voix dans les plus hautes sonorités douce possible. Kurt reste choqué mais sourit un maximum. Dieu qu'il est plaisant de voir un Blaine aussi détendu et compétent. Cette chanson n'a pas l'air d'être simple en plus et lui, sans partition comme à son habitude pond une chanson ainsi, comme si c'était si simple et si facile, peut-être que ça l'est mais c'est tout simplement incroyable.

 **This is gospel for the vagabonds,  
Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards  
Confessing their apostasies  
Led away by imperfect impostors**

 **Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart**

Kurt sourit et continu de le regarder lui et ses doigts vagabondant sur le clavier d'un bout à l'autre sans aucun complexe, c'est incroyable. Il a toujours été fasciné par son talent et par la musique de toute manière et Blaine a toujours été là pour renforcer ce lien très puissant. Blaine lui sourit sous l'air de _Panic ! At The Disco_ avant de continuer dans la suite de cette sublime chanson.

 **Don't try to sleep through the end of the world  
And bury me alive  
'Cause I won't give up without a fight**

Il faut dire que la chanson n'est pas non plus très joyeuse mais il la rend tellement magnifique c'est incroyable. Le refrain reste son passage favori et il reconnaît le rythme qu'il l'annonce c'est ce qu'il attend le plus. Ce refrain si triste et mélancolique mais tellement puissant verbalement qu'il ferait presque avoir des frissons.

 **If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart**

Ce refrain qui est désormais là et… Oui, ça y est il en a des frissons, cette musique est très puissante, puis qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. C'est très rare pour lui d'avoir les frissons mais alors là, c'est clairement parti pour. C'est incroyable, superbe et c'est tout ce qu'il aime, que Blaine le fasse frissonner depuis le piano, et partout ailleurs. Il constate tout l'amour que Blaine donne et jette dans cette musique au point où ses yeux deviennent larmoyant, mais il ne s'arrête pas, et ce n'est pas Kurt qui va lui dire stop, loin de là.

 **Oh, the fear of falling apart  
Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart**

La musique tout autant que sa voix s'éteint de plus en plus et Kurt compris que c'est fini. Il lui sourit et l'embrasse juste après et le fait ainsi sourire contre ses lèvres, ce dont il adore le plus. Sentir son sourire pendant un échange de bisous.

\- Alors ? Demande Blaine.

\- J'ai aimé, mais faut qu'on aille bosser tu ne crois pas ? Sourit Blaine.

\- En fait je préfèrerais parler… Soupire Blaine.

\- Dans ton bureau d'accord ? Comme ça tu bosses en même temps, tu te dois d'être productif aujourd'hui ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Ok…

Ils prirent la direction à nouveau du bureau ovale et une fois à l'intérieur, Blaine se remet à son bureau alors que Kurt lui le regarde bosser et ne discute pas sur le coup, ce n'est qu'après qu'ils commencent à avoir une discussion, il faut dire qu'il a tant à faire. Les quelques trois téléphones ne cessent de sonner, trop de document à signer du à son absence de la Maison Blanche pour quelques jours à Camp David, les choses sont un peu en retard mais tout va bien à part ça. Chacun sait ce qu'il à, a faire donc ce n'est pas plus mal. Pour autant, le stresse revient rapidement, il y à tellement à gérer.

\- Putain il est presque midi et je n'ai même pas fini… Souffle t-il.

\- Tu as tout ton temps Blaine, ne l'oublie pas… Tu vas y arriver, la journée ne fait que commencer après tout. Sourit Kurt.

\- Allez vient, on va à la salle à manger j'en ai marre… Souffle t-il en se levant et prenant son téléphone.

\- Hey !

\- Hey !

\- Oh, salut vous deux… On va manger ? Propose Blaine.

\- Allez ! Dirent Santana et Sebastian.

Ils s'installent tous dans la salle à manger du président, attenant au bureau ovale et le repas leur est servit dans de magnifiques couverts en porcelaine et argent à l'effigie de l'aigle de la présidence. Ils commencent ainsi à manger en orientant la discussion sur les votes.

\- J'ai appris que les américains à l'étranger et nos militaires ont voté et apparemment… J'attends la confirmation, c'est toi qui gagne pour les deux. Informe Santana.

\- Ah, c'est cool mais il nous reste tout le territoire à conquérir. Marmonne Blaine.

\- Ce qui est presque jouer vu le nombre d'Etat que tu as remporté. Dit Sebastian. Tu sais, l'anxiété et la peur se comprend pleinement en ce moment, au fond, qui n'est pas stressé et anxieux ici ? Toutes nos administrations le savent, si tu perds, ils finissent sans emploi. Là n'est donc pas le but. Tout le monde bosse pour oublier les élections même si au fond c'est bien trop présent dans nos têtes.

\- Quand j'étais simplement candidat je n'avais pas cette pression, j'étais bien tranquille tandis que là… Si je perds, je vais devoir téléphoner à l'autre là et la félicité et faire un discours… Super hein ! Vachement ouais…

\- Ce qui n'arrivera pas. J'ai foi en notre peuple et je sais qu'ils feront le meilleur des choix, c'est à dire te réélire. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui Blaine, met toi bien ça dans la tête c'est de toi que le pays à besoin, ce n'est pas de deux meufs qui sont nostalgiques de la dorure du palais blanc dans lequel tu es. Marmonne Santana.

\- De toute façon, quoi qu'il en soit mes discours sont écrits pour quoi qu'il en advienne…

\- Tu comptes faire l'enregistrement ou le directe ? Demande Kurt.

\- Ce sera enregistré et… On diffusera celui qui convient à la situation. J'irais faire l'enregistrement tout à l'heure, l'équipe met tout en place dans Cross Hall pour faire croire que ce sera le soir.

\- Oh d'accord… Marmonne Kurt.

\- Pourrais-je être là ? Demande Kurt.

\- Vous pourrez l'être, mais je ne veux pas de fuite, parce que je fais dégager tout le monde du bâtiment résidentiel pour ça. Bref, mangeons.

Ils continuent de discuter en mangeant mais il est vrai que de savoir qu'il va procéder à l'enregistrement des deux discours ne les enchantent pas. Surtout juste après manger, de quoi donner la gerbe. Mais c'est son intention, sa réelle intention. Qu'il en soit alors ainsi. Après le déjeuner, ils se regroupent dans le bureau ovale et Blaine attrape ses deux discours et les regardent dans un lourd et profond silence.

\- Juste celui de la défaite au cas où… La victoire se fera en directe. Dit-il simplement en prenant son discours et le donne a un technicien du prompteur.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de fuite ? Demande Santana.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on le suit, maintenant. Dit-il en suivant l'homme marchant devant.

Des bruits de pas, c'est la seule chose qui résonne dans la Maison Blanche vers les coups de quatorze heures. Après vérification, ils procèdent à la mise en scène et Blaine s'approche du pupitre comme à chaque discours solennelle et son air sérieux s'affiche enfin. Ses amis eux sont en grand retrait et l'observe de loin faire l'enregistrement, mais entendent tout.

\- Ce soir, après une grande mobilisation de votre part pour procéder à l'élection présidentielle, il est temps pour moi, après ce résultat qui est, majoritairement votre choix de m'en aller. J'ai téléphoné à ma concurrente pour la féliciter et lui informe de ma pleine disponibilité pour engager avec son équipe, la transition entre mon administration et la sienne. Ce soir, mon administration, mes soutiens ne sont pas non plus défaitiste et reste confiant pour la période de transition. Nous avons la chance d'avoir un bilan positif et une gestion très exemplaire. Chacun d'entre nous, dans l'administration s'est donné corps et âme pour faire vivre la présidence et le pays durant quatre années. Ce soir, n'est pas le dernier que je passerais au commande du pouvoir, pour autant je tiens à saluer l'engagement de nos militaires, et de tout notre service publique qui ont rendu ces élections possible en respectant la Constitution. Mes pensées elles, vont à toute mon équipe mais également mes proches. Madame la Vice Présidente, Santana Lopez, mon Directeur de Campagne, Sebastian Smythe et pour terminer, mon ancien Vice Président, mon compagnon, Kurt Hummel. Durant quatre longues années tous ensembles, avec l'aide des Sénateurs et de toute l'administration, nous avons fait vivre ce pays et j'en suis plus que jamais fier. Le soir de la passation de pouvoir entre le Président élu et moi-même, sera mon dernier jour en politique. Je me retirerais de la vie politique, pour toujours avec le sentiment du devoir accompli et je resterais éternellement reconnaissant aux citoyens que vous êtes de m'avoir donné majorité il y a quatre ans. Soyons dignes, soyons fier, soyons américains, et que Dieu bénisse, les Etats Unis d' Amérique.

Il se retourne et part en direction de la West Wing et l'enregistrement et finit. Ses amis le suivent alors et retournent tous dans le bureau ovale avec lui pour s'hydrater un peu et le fixe tout simplement, personne n'ose prendre la parole avant que Santana ne le fasse.

\- Discours simple et digne, j'aime beaucoup. Mais j'espère ne pas à l'entendre une seconde fois. Dit-elle simplement.

\- M. Le Président… Les premiers résultats. S'exclame Quinn, lui apportant une enveloppe scellé.

Tous se regardent et Blaine ouvre l'enveloppe dans un profond silence et roule des yeux en voyant les résultats et un petit sourire se dessine. Evidemment tout n'est que estimation mais ça semble plutôt bon signe pour lui.

\- Deux pourcent d'avance… Putain… Siffle t-il.

\- Tu es à plus de cinquante ? Demande Kurt.

\- Pas encore, mais ça s'y rapproche… Donc ça va… Faut qu'on y monte et ce sera bon…

\- Ne crions pas victoire trop tôt pour éviter la déception, restons confiant mais pas victime de ce qu'on pourrait croire être, notre victoire. Marmonne sérieusement Sebastian.

\- Exactement. Enfin bref… Je vais avoir pas mal à faire… Marmonne Blaine.

\- Oh, euh bah on va y aller alors. Nous repasserons peu avant les résultats premiers. Bon courage. Marmonne Santana en se levant avec Sebastian et quittent le bureau ovale.

Blaine part fermer les rideaux des portes et des fenêtres et ferme son bureau et allume les lumières et plaque Kurt contre le mur et l'embrasse sauvagement. Ah oui c'est vrai ils voulaient se faire ça un de ces jours. Ce jour est enfin là.

\- Putain… Je pensais à ce soir… Souffle Kurt en souriant.

\- J'ai envie de te baiser maintenant. Dit-il en lui mordant la lèvre et dégage leur blazer et déboutonne leur chemise à tous les deux.

\- Blaine… Blaine ton bureau ! sur le bureau !

\- Tu crois que j'allais pas faire ça dessus ? Un canapé c'est un canapé. Dit-il en riant et le porte en l'allongeant sur le bureau et fait tomber les pots à crayons et téléphones et se mit à rire en montant au dessus de Kurt.

\- Putain ! Est-ce un viole ? Une baise ? Un échange ?

\- Une baise j'aime mieux dire ça. Dit-il en l'embrassant et descendant le long de son abdomen et joue avec son nombril.

Kurt grogne un peu et joue avec les cheveux bouclés de Blaine à ce moment là. Il roule même des yeux c'est dire s'il n'est pas excité. Blaine s'occupe après de détacher la ceinture du pantalon de Kurt et le met nu sur le bureau avant de faire de même avec le sien et vient lui mordre l'intérieur des cuisses tandis que Kurt lui, se mord les doigts tout en respirant bruyamment.

\- Je veux… Je veux commencer ! Je veux …

\- Non. Je finirais comme tu voudrais commencer. Dit-il en lui caressant la verge.

\- Putain… Gémit Kurt en serrant les poings.

Blaine commence à la lui caresser très doucement et y va un peu plus rapidement tout en frictionnant son pouce sur son bout pour le cambrer davantage. Kurt respire de plus en plus fort et manque de gémir fortement en sentant ses lèvres de Blaine contre son bout et s'enfonce dans sa gorge. Blaine lui pose ne main sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'il cri et s'enfonce au maximum, et remonte doucement, tout doucement et ferme les yeux.

\- Plus… Plus… Demande Kurt en tremblant.

Blaine s'exécute et va alors plus vite pour que ce soit plus, comme l'exige Kurt, il a juste l'envie de lui faire plaisir, et c'est ce dont il se tâche de faire, le rendre joyeux et rendre ce fantasme réel. Blaine finit par arrêter après quelques minutes, de peur que son excitation ne le fasse jaillir trop vite alors il le re embrasse et ne lui fait aucune trace et s'explique…

\- Pour l'opinion publique, mieux vaux éviter les traces… Ne m'en veux pas…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas… Sourit Kurt en lui griffant le dos.

\- Aaah…

\- Ooops… Dit-il en riant.

Blaine rigole un peu avant de lui mettre un léger coup de poing dans le ventre et se met genoux contre le bureau et lui lèche l'entrée et y enfonce trois doigt d'un coup et sentit Kurt se raidir un peu, mais sans trop, à force il y est habituer de toute manière. Puis il se redresse et le tire vers lui de sorte à ce que Kurt l'agrippe et le regarde. Ils se regardent et Blaine s'empale en lui et remonte sur le bureau sous les gémissements faibles de Kurt qui se retient d'hurler d'un plaisir sensationnelle.

\- Je t'aime Blaine…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, bébé... Dit-il en l'embrassant tout en transpirant en faisant ses vas et vient, touchant la prostate de Kurt.

\- Putain… Epouse moi ! Gémit-il.

\- Pas si vite, on est jeune ! Dit-il en riant et continue.

\- Ouhh… Quand ? Demande Kurt en roulant des yeux.

\- Quand on sera plus à la Maison Blanche. Dit-il en riant et mordant la lèvre qu'il tire vers lui.

Blaine ouvre un tiroir en même temps et attrape son iPod et lui met des écouteurs à Kurt et enclenche une playlist érotique notamment la chanson de Beyoncé, Crazy In Love revisité en deux mille quinze pour la sortie d'un film à sensation forte. Kurt se laisse encore plus aller au bon plaisir de Blaine qui a mit le mode répétition et accentue ses mouvements en lui. Kurt ne s'entend plus et gémit plus que jamais fort. Jamais il n'a gémit aussi fort. Les murs ont beaux être très épais il est d'une certitude naturelle que toute l'administration peut en déduire qu'ils baisent. Personne n'ose les déranger ou même entrer de toute manière. Blaine lui, y voit noir et va encore plus encore et pulvérise la prostate de son amant, qui ne cesse, pour sa part de jouir comme une bête folle, il lui griffe tellement le dos mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils peuvent s'en foutre putain. Ils se font ça dans la pièce la pièce populaire des Etats Unis, sur le bureau le plus populaire en politique, ils ne respectent plus rien tellement leur folie et adrénaline les conduit dans une ivresse de plaisir comme si demain n'existerait jamais et qu'aujourd'hui retentit les heures sombres de l'histoire, comme le Jugement Dernier, l'Apocalypse.

\- Putain Kurt tu me tueras… Marmonne Blaine en lui mordant un téton et va encore plus vite.

Kurt lui, garde les yeux fermés et se laisse totalement faire, jouissant de plus en plus en sentant la friction du torse de Blaine caresser le bout de sa verge. Puis il vient l'empoigner et là, il perd Kurt qui hurle comme jamais, ce qui le fit sourire et l'oblige à l'embrasser. Il faut dire que la musique n'arrange pas les choses et le pousse à être bruyant et à laisser ses sentiments éclater aux yeux de tous, pour être certain que Blaine l'entend.

Plus le temps passe plus il augmente le son pour que Kurt devienne encore plus bruyant et c'est là que Blaine devient plus tenace et irrésistible. Il le pompe, il lui fracasse l'intérieur, il le pince, il le mord, Kurt subit tout et ne cesse de gémir. Pas une seconde sans qu'il gémisse. Blaine lui en tremble presque et continue encore plus fort encore.

\- Tu es à moi… Dit-il en se détachant de lui et lui met des doigts tout en le se retournant et le suçant, et le force à le sucer.

Ils se font la position du soixante neuf, sauf que Kurt, lui, en plus de cela, se fait doigté. Kurt n tarda pas à gémir en Blaine tandis que Blaine lui n'est pas calmer, loin de là, et continue encore un peu avant de se sentir prêt à gémir et se détache de nouveau de lui et le pénètre de nouveau pour émettre en lui et se laisse retomber sur lui et lui retire les écouteurs et souffle contre lui avant de rire.

\- Oh mon Dieu… J'y vois presque plus… Avoue Kurt.

\- Tu n'es pas seul… Souffle Blaine en l'embrassant et se redressant pour se rhabiller.

\- Laisse moi respirer… Murmure Kurt.

\- Prend ton temps, je t'apporte de l'eau… Dit-il en se dépêchant.

Kurt se redresse et se rhabille à son tour en étant rougissant et rouvre les rideaux et éteint les lumières et s'installe sur le canapé avec Blaine tout en souriant. Ils s'embrassent et prirent un verre d'eau pour se réhydrater et sourit simplement.

\- As t-on déjà fait aussi intense ?

\- Mhm, une ou deux fois peut-être ? Sourit Blaine.

\- M. Le… Président… Puis-je entrer ? Demande une personne.

\- Oui, oui allez y ! Dit-il les cheveux ébouriffé et sourit à la secrétaire.

\- J'ai… La Vice Présidente au téléphone pour vous….

\- Ah, merci je la prend !

Il se rue sur le bureau et remet les téléphones en place ainsi que les stylos et tout ce qui va avec et prend l'appel en tombant sur la secrétaire de Santana qui est en ligne pour un court instant. Une fois fini il eu enfin l'appel.

\- Hey, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demande Blaine.

\- De source sûre… Les choses vont dans ton sens. J'ai contacté quelques personnes et ça semble plutôt bon pour toi mais c'est extrêmement serrer.

\- Je te veux vers dix neuf heures dans mon bureau avec Sebastian, pour une réunion d'urgence à ce sujet, je vais envoyer Kurt prêché des informations là

\- Sebastian à quitter la Maison Blanche pour justement en faire donc je ne pense pas que ce sera utile d'envoyer Kurt. Je pense que vous devriez plutôt faire un peu ce qui vous est demandé, surtout toi, tu as encore des choses à réglé je pense donc préoccupe toi de ça, nous on s'occupe du reste.

\- Mhm… Tu as surement raison.. Bref, je compte sur toi pour ce soir.

\- Je serais là. A plus.

\- Ouais… Dit-il en raccrochant et retourne au canapé vers Kurt.

\- Alors ? Elle a dit quoi ?

\- Rien de spéciale… On va bosser toi et moi et… On se donne rendez vous ici à dix neuf heures d'accord ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- Mhm… Ok, je vais te laisser alors… Soupire Kurt.

\- Tu peux bosser ici avec moi tu sais… Ou tu peux aller faire un tour c'est toi qui vois mais moi je préfère rester ici… J'ai encore pas mal de choses à gérer.

Ils restent dans le bureau ovale et Blaine enchaîne les documents qu'il lit et signe rapidement et se tourne pour fixait le paysage derrière lui avec Marine One qui l'attend au cas où. Ils ne comptent pas le nombre de temps qu'ils passent à être dans ce bureau dans un parfait silence. Les heures défilent évidemment rapidement, même si l'heure du rendez-vous traînent.

\- Putain c'est long ! Souffle Blaine.

\- Mais calme toi ils ne vont pas tarder à venir, il reste encore une demie heure je pense qu'ils réunies les estimations pour te les présenter, parce que dans les couloirs c'est le silence complet tu peux me croire… Quand j'ai été pissé personne n'osait me regardait ou dire un mot.

\- Ce n'est pas bon signe alors…

\- Tout le monde n'attend qu'une chose, que tu leur dises ce qu'il en est tu sais… Ils sont tout autant stressé et anxieux que nous, ne le renie pas. Soupire Kurt en lui massant les épaules.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre Kurt… Je ne veux pas perdre… J'ai… J'ai peur… Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Dis moi ce que tu crois…

\- Que j'ai gagné ?

\- Alors garde juste ça en tête et ne te soucis plus du reste, d'accord ? Je t'aime…

\- Je sais… Excuse moi, je vais aller fumer… Je reviens… Soupire t-il en attrapant son paquet et ouvre la porte du bureau extérieur pour fumé.

Quelques minutes après il entend le portail s'ouvrir vers la West Wing, ils arrivent donc. Les premières estimations des dépouillements vont donc être analyser et tout va se diriger depuis le bureau ovale désormais. Blaine observe Sebastian et Santana venir avec des conseillers des ordinateurs. Des personnes s'installent dans le bureau ovale et fixe Blaine en silence. Blaine part alors derrière son bureau et ferme les yeux avant de soupirer bruyamment. Son corps est totalement tétanisé mais se reprend très rapidement avec un café et claque la tasse contre le bureau et fixe tous le monde. Il se lève en boutonnant son blazer et s'appui sur son bureau.

\- Bien, nous sommes ce soir ici pour obtenir les estimations, les premiers dépouillements. Je veux qu'on se répartisse les tâches. Je prends l'Ouest, Kurt tu prends l'Ouest Central, Santana, l'Est Central, et toi Sebastian tu prends la Côte Est. Je veux qu'on est au moins un gars avec nous pour répartir les district en deux à chaque fois. C'est parti. Dit-il en tapant des mains.

\- Très bien donc euh… Huit ordinateurs portables, il nous faut huit ordinateurs portables… Marmonne Sebastian à une conseillère qui part en chercher.

\- Je … Merci. Dit-il simplement en tremblant un peu.

Ils s'installent tous et le bureau ovale ressemble plus a un foutoir avec les caissons des ordinateurs portables et un silence retentit, quelques résultats sont dit oralement et il finit par trembler et voir noir encore plus et sa mâchoire tremble, en fait c'est peut-être mieux de ne rien savoir.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, je n'en ai rien à foutre de savoir qu'ils gagnent certains endroits putain de merde ! Faîtes votre job de merde et une fois finit vous aidez un autre et vous me donnez le rapport c'est clair ? Putain ! Beugle t-il.

\- T'es mal baisé ou quoi… Rigole Santana.

\- Vue comment ça hurler tout à l'heure ça m'étonnerait… Sourit Blaine en riant. Je te déteste ok ? Ces gens ne me connaissent tu leur donne quelle image là ? Dit-il en riant et bossant sur son Mac Book Pro.

Ils se concentrent tous un peu plus pour obtenir les résultats au plus vite, même si ce n'est pas toujours simple, certains ne dévoilent pas tout et il est très dur pour eux de les obtenir, devant attendre parfois l'attente de la validation de l'administration sur place. Santana tout autant que les autres écrivent la suite de chiffres, les statistiques, tout ce qu'ils trouvent est mis sur un bloc note et Blaine lui finit par aller fumer dehors, seul et pense à trop de chose… Kurt s'excuse et finit par aller à sa rencontre.

\- Hey…

\- Salut. Répond froidement Blaine.

\- Je sais que tu es terrifié… Je le suis tout autant que toi.

\- Que penserez Burt de tout ça ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas Blaine, peut-être comme il y a quatre ans, que nous sommes fous et méritons de gagner. Je ne sais vraiment pas…

\- Je pense qu'il m'aurait plutôt dit de te protéger, et quoi qu'il en advienne ne faire que ça, te protéger…

\- C'est ce que tu fais de mieux Blaine. Lui dit Kurt en le prenant par derrière et lui embrasse le cou.

\- Si… Si on ne gagne pas… Tu… Tu m'aimeras toujours ? Demande Blaine.

\- Hey, mais oui bon sang, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je me moque que tu sois le président des Etats Unis ou un simple citoyen, je t'aime toi, pas ton mandat qui nous sépare très souvent. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et je sais que la politique est dans notre sang mais ça tue un peu notre couple, donc bon… Je préfèrerais qu'on soit à Calabasas dans notre villa loin de tout mais c'est comme ça. Dit-il en souriant. Et j'aime ce présent.

\- Nous devrions retourner bosser tu ne crois pas ? Demande t-il en jetant sa cigarette.

\- Si, allez vient, je suis confiant personnellement. Dit-il en prenant sa main.

Ils regagnent tout les deux le bureau ovale juste derrière eux et se replongent dans les analyses des chiffres que divulguent secrètement les administrations aux services de l'Etat. Dix neuf heures trente arrive à la pendule du bureau ovale et les estimations lui sont présentés sous ses yeux. Il les regarde en parfait silence et il commence à se ternir en faisant rapidement le calcule et son visage devient blanc.

\- C'est…

Kurt lui tend un dernier rapport, le sien et lui donne en tremblant totalement des mains. Là c'est le dernier coup de chance. Blaine reprit des couleurs en faisant le calcul et un fax lui est parvenu au même moment. Un silence envahit encore plus le bureau et le temps semble s'arrêter. Les conseillers s'éclipsent et le bureau se vide totalement. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui connait le chiffre officielle, c'est le Président désormais. Evidemment ce chiffre évoluera mais donne vainqueur l'un des candidats. Santana rejoint Sebastian sur le canapé tout autant que Kurt fit de même et Blaine se redresse en fermant son ordinateur et tremble toujours un peu.

\- Dis nous quelque chose, Blaine je t'en supplie je n'en peux plus d'attendre que tu sortes de ton silence… Quel qu'en soit le résultat je veux l'entendre… Nous le voulons tous. Soupire Kurt.

Le téléphone rouge sonne et ne discute pas vraiment, ce ne sont que quelques mots et un « merci, bonsoir. » conclu la discussion. Il arrive proche d'eux sans les papiers qu'il met sous une pochette cartonné à l'effigie de la présidence des Etats Unis et prend la main de Kurt simplement.

\- Votre journée c'est bien passé ? Demande Blaine d'une voix émue, trop émue.

\- Putain tu vas nous tenir longtemps dans le doute ? Souffle Santana. Tu vas nous dire officiellement les putains de résultats ? Gueule t-elle.

\- Avec cinquante deux pourcent contre quarante huit… Dit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Qui a cinquante deux ? Demande Kurt.

\- Elle… Dit-il tout doucement avec un sourire qui le trompe.

\- Quoi ? Tu es réélu ? S'exclame Sebastian.

\- Oui… Dit-il en souriant.

C'est tout ce qu'ils voulaient entendre et un énorme cri se fit entendre dans tout West Wing. Les conseillers ont clairement compris et tous viennent dans le bureau ovale sans la permission mais s'en foutent un peu. Ils sautillent tous un peu de joie et applaudissent un Blaine totalement ému. C'est rare pour eux de le voir ainsi mais là il est simplement heureux. Il part alors en direction de Cross Hall annonçait les résultats à la télévision américaine et son air sérieux reprend le même topo que tout à l'heure.

\- Je me suis entretenu il y a quelques minutes avec mon adversaire qui m'a félicité pour ma victoire et sollicite un entretien pour me rencontrer afin de travailler ensemble pour que nos deux parties puissent, à nouveau, être dans une entente collégiale et puissent faire avancer notre pays. Je tiens à remercier l'intégralité des citoyens et membres qui ont mis en œuvre cette campagne de près ou de loin. A toutes ces personnes qui ont fait avancer la campagne, merci du fond du cœur à vous. Bonne soirée. Et que Dieu bénisse les Etats Unis d' Amérique. Dit-il simplement et repart vers West Wing en compagnie de ses amis.

Ils se retrouvent tous dans la Diplomatic Room et prirent une coupe de champagne avec l'équipe pour fêter ça calmement, tous ensemble comme une grande famille qui vient de réussir un nouveau défi, celui de continuer ensemble pour le développement du pays et de cette administration. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils se retrouvent en petit comité, seulement eux quatre dans les appartements privés au dernier étage de la Maison Blanche et se retrouvent plus calmement autour d'une bouteille de champagne français et discutent tout simplement.

\- Donc maintenant ? Demande Kurt.

\- Rien. On continu c'est tout, et on mérite clairement de partir à notre villa cet été je crois, après tout cette campagne, j'ai hâte de m'y rendre avec vous tous pour prendre un peu de répit face à tout ça, parce que sans vous rien n'aurez été possible et je veux plus que tout qu'ont réussissent, comme une vraie famille. Dit-il en tenant la main de Kurt.

\- Burt et tes parents peuvent être très fiers de toi ce soir Blaine. Lui dit Santana en souriant.

Blaine sourit tristement, comme nostalgique, et regarde Kurt qui lui affiche un grand sourire et laisse sa tête se reposer contre son épaule. Ce n'est pas non plus un changement rebondissant cette réélection, c'est juste une continuité qui leur permet de voir leur rêves et ambitions continuer, pour ainsi faire plus et pour avoir plus au final.

Quelques mois plus tard, à Los Angeles dans leur villa réplique de la Maison Blanche, les garçons profitent du couché de soleil juste en face de chez eux, depuis la piscine pour prendre un apéro avec le couple Sebtana qui reste malgré tout dans leur coin dans la piscine. Blaine lui trinque avec Kurt et observe le ciel rouge rose et l'eau rose par la lumière du soleil et son prestigieux spectacle du couché.

\- Qui aurait cru…

\- Qui aurait cru quoi ? Demande Blaine en souriant.

\- Qu'un jour, nous aurions été un couple aussi puissant et qui est tellement content de vivre dans la Maison Blanche, qu'ils s'en sont fait une réplique rien qu'à eux. Rigole Kurt.

\- C'est parce que c'était un rêve, on l'a rendu réalité, tout ça c'est grâce à toi… Dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Dans trois ans et demie, nous ne serons plus à Washington, il faudra qu'on se recycle tu n crois pas ? Dit-il en souriant.

\- Si, mais pour l'instant, on peut tout simplement en profiter et lorsque le moment sera venu, nous nous laisserons du temps rien qu'à nous deux et… On profitera, profitera de ne plus rien faire et quand on en aura marre, on fera ce que nous voulions faire en plan B. C'est-à-dire, la musique et l'art. lui dit Blaine.

\- Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je n'ai jamais rêvais mieux que d'avoir cette vie là…

\- J'en ai conscience, et regarde les eux au fond, combien sont-ils heureux, eux dont tout les opposé. On les à casé ensemble d'une certaine manière et c'est plutôt cool je trouve. Mais maintenant, occupons nous un peu de nous deux tu ne veux pas ? On est en vacance, profitons que les affaires ne nous déranges pas tant que ça pour profiter rien que de toi, et de moi, ici dans notre domaine, chez nous, loin de tout, devant un si sublime paysage de rêve… Regarde… Ce soleil qui touche l'eau et s'enfonce dans un océan sans fin. Dit-il en se postant derrière lui.

\- C'est tellement magnifique… Murmure Kurt.

Ils observent silencieusement ce spectacle et ils furent rejoint par Santana sur le dos de Sebastian et sourit tout simplement en regardant ce paysage unique devant eux. Un paysage qu'ils ont évidemment droit tous les jours, mais dont il est certain d'une chose, jamais ils en seront lassés. Ce genre de chose n'est jamais source de lassitude bien au contraire. Ce genre de paysage est quotidien mais à chaque fois il est unique. Unique comme peut l'être leur relation. Unique comme la façon de procédé pour la gestion du pays peut l'être. Unique en tout genre, parce qu'ils sont unique et forme quelque chose d'unique en son genre.

\- C'est l'un des plus beaux jours de toute ma vie… Murmure Santana en souriant dans le cou de Sebastian.

\- Je t'aime tant Kurt… Murmure Blaine dans le cou de Kurt qui sourit à son tour.

Le soleil leur dit adieu à nouveau avant de revenir demain, briller leur journée. Et ainsi se répète le cycle de la vie, naturellement soit-il, judicieusement. Parce que la vie est une source de répétition, une routine qui s'installe rapidement, mais chaque instant, quotidien soit-il n'est pas pour autant récurent. Il suffit de le rendre unique en son genre et tout donnera envie de poursuivre. Parce que oui, chaque jour se ressemble, jusqu'à la fin des temps même mais c'est à nous de le rendre unique et attractif. Parce que si la routine envahit le quotidien, alors plus aucun intérêt ne sera porté à profiter de la vie, ce qui est loin d'être leur cas.

\- Alors on continu ? Demande Kurt.

\- Continuons, ensemble… Kurtsy… Dit-il en l'embrassant et fermant les yeux sous les houla de leur amis.

Ainsi soit-il, ainsi soit fait. Que les jeunes propulsés aux plus hautes instances politiques font de leur quotidien un instant unique. Eux qui ont eu tant d'aléas mais qui aujourd'hui peuvent être fier de qui ils sont. Palliant l'ennui quotidienne par de petits instants immortalisé dans le temps et ainsi unique. Pour qui jamais, les jours, mêmes les plus sombres furent basique. Parce qu'ils font partis de quelque chose de spéciale qui les rend spéciaux.

Chanson du chapitre :

This is gospel - Panic! At The Disco

Mon épilogue sur cette fiction en page suivante.


	26. Epilogue

Une histoire parmi tant d'autres s'achève désormais. Je ne vous le cache plus, maintenant que c'est fini. White House Baby est certainement celle pour laquelle je n'ai pas pris de réels plaisir. L'été dernier j'ai fais un choix, celui de faire The Fear Of Falling Apart à la place de White House Baby.

Toute mon énergie et ma motivation à donc été épuisé par The Fear Of Falling Apart. Mais je ne regrette pas pour autant ce que j'ai fais, bien au contraire. J'ai fais quatre fiction. Chacune sur un thème que je tenais tout particulièrement à faire.

La maladie pour A World To Believe – La difficulté de la vie quotidienne et du regard des autres pour Dreaming Is Free – Le harcèlement, et les sombres nuances de l'adolescence pour The Fear Of Falling Apart – la politique pour White House Baby.

Je sais que je ne suis pas un Zavocado où une EL JAMES de cette communauté, mais je ne cherchais pas ça. Pour être franc, j'étais à deux doigts de l'être, mais j'ai préféré ne pas le devenir, en choisissant mes thèmes. Si j'aurais continué dans du pure Angst Drama Tragedy comme l'est AWTB, j'aurais sûrement plus eu de statistique et de reconnaissance. Mais je n'ai pas fais ce choix, en laissant parler mes envies. Je ne suis personne, et je ne veux pas devenir celui que je ne veux pas être.

Vous l'aurez pertinemment compris, cet épilogue n'est pas vraiment l'épilogue adéquat pour parler d White House Baby. Ce sont mes derniers mots sur la communauté, à tout jamais. Je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, et je ne le veux plus. Faire ces quatre fictions m'ont prit à chaque fois plus de dix huit heures par jours. Sans compté mon travail à côté, mes études, ma vie privée. Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps pour moi lorsque j'ai commencé.

Beaucoup volent le concept de fiction étrangères ou cherchent à surfer sur un évènement particulier, cela n'a pas été mon cas. J'ai fais en mon temps et avec vous, parce que vous avez été réceptif et avez voulu de moi par ici. Et ça, c'est énorme.

Certains sont là depuis le premier jour, d'autres pas, d'autres arriveront quand toute mon aventure ici sera finie mais ce n'est pas grave. Quoi qu'il en ait été, l'aventure aura été avec vous, à tout jamais. Après cela, vous reviendrez lire et vous continuerez de faire vivre ces quatre histoires, parce que c'est le cours de la vie qui est comme ça.

Si j'ai un conseil aux lecteurs unique de White House Baby, c'est de lire dans l'ordre suivant mes fictions :

 **A World To Believe – Dreaming Is Free – The Fear Of Falling Apart – White House Baby**

Vous trouverez énormément de détails venant des fictions.

Ces petits détails que vous aimez tant. C'est aussi ça que vous avez aimé n'est-ce pas ? J'en avais besoin, et… C'est avec le final de White House Baby que je réunis toutes ces histoires en une seule et unique fin au final. C'est un peu vis sans fin finalement. Ces petits détails qui ont été marquant et plus que vous ne l'imaginez, important à mes yeux. Dans cet ordre précis de lecture, tout deviendra logique à vos yeux. Je vous en fais la promesse ultime.

Avant de refermer à tout jamais mon aventure sur cette excellente communauté, je tiens à remercier les plus fidèles d'entres vous. C'est vous qui m'avez poussé à aller plus loin que A World To Believe. Tout ce qui est ici, est là parce que vous m'avez donné force et courage pour faire mes publications.

C'est également grâce à vous, les petits nouveaux lecteurs et les lecteurs fantômes qui ne commentent jamais, ou rarement. Vous êtes dans l'ombre mais vous êtes présent tout de même. Car si vous n'auriez pas été là non plus, rien n'aurait été plus loin que A World To Believe.

Vous êtes le cœur de ce site internet, l'essence et le patron dans toute cette histoire de « fanfiction ». Sans vos encouragements et votre présence, personne ne se lancerait et continuerez. Parfois vous n'avez pas été très présent pour quelques chapitres de mes fictions, mais vous avez toujours su revenir et ça, c'est une chance pour moi.

Laissez-moi vous partager une citation qui résume la chose.

 _« On à chaque fois, l'engouement d'écrire comme si l'on écrivait pour la dernière fois. Dire autant de choses que si l'on faisait ses adieux, et les dirent aussi bien que si l'on faisait ses débuts. » - Karl KRAUS._

Croyez-moi, c'est extrêmement complexe de trouver les bons mots dans ce contexte.

C'est pourtant, le moment de vous dire au-revoir, et c'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que je prends congés de vous. Vous qui m'avez accompagné durant presque deux années sur ce merveilleux site communautaire. Je vous remercie de votre présence, qui m'honore.

J'ai été fier, de faire partie d'une infime place sur cette communauté.

Merci beaucoup, c'était un bonheur de partager tout ça avec vous.

Une nouvelle histoire commence, celle du souvenir. Je ne vous oublierais pas.


End file.
